The Original An Axl Story
by MsiaFanWriter
Summary: The same An Axl Story that appeared on the Internet years ago, which was only completed a few years back! The whole story of Axl post-X8, with summaries from Megaman Classic era up to Zero era and the Legends era, and our favourite Hunter is affected and so on! With a twist at the end. Enjoy my years of labour! See Chapter 1 for notes. COMPLETE.
1. First Series Ch1-3

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi everyone! This is the entire original An Axl Story that I have written over a long period of time easily lasting 10 years or so. It was recently completed, so my (mainly) life's work is done! Refer to my Author's Note at the end of Chapter 15 of AN AXL STORY REWRITTEN in case this is your first time seeing this.**

 **The entire original An Axl Story consists of 7 batches of story and summaries, in the order which they were written - First Series, Continuation, Existpeace, Origintale, Greatfriction, Big Consummation and Epilogue Twist. The first three batches are stories on their own, and there's a summary of these three before Origintale, the second three batches are summaries, and Epilogue Twist ... is a surprise-surprise short story. You'd see why.**

 **With that, I hope you'd enjoy the original work from which the rewrite REWRITTEN was derived of. That said, I'm still working on REWRITTEN, I'm only posting the originals here because the many batches were scattered all over the Internet, so I wanted them all in one place.**

 **Thank you, enjoy yourself, comments crits and opinions are welcome!**

* * *

AN AXL STORY FIRST SERIES

Chapter One: Takeover

In the year 21XX AD, rebellious Reploids caused the human population to try migrating to the Moon for security. However Maverick Hunters X, Zero, Axl and friends put such activities to an end, simply by defeating Sigma and for the first time, Lumine. This marked the end of the so-called "new world" ideology. This happens when the government realised their stupidity of migrating to the Moon just to escape such rebellions. Peace can only be achieved by Earth's proper being only.

Under the lead of the Prez Corp., the major investor of many social projects in the Federation, many companies demanded a ban to manufacturing new Reploids with ability to copy Reploids' data. The Jakob Tower (the Orbital Elevator) and any facilities on the Moon were subjected to massive dismantling. Funds were instead used for improving the world's terrible conditions. Thanks to Prez Corp's marvellous contribution to technology, the Sigma virus was successfully eradicated around the world and any further attempts to recreate copy abilities in new Reploids were banned.

Back in the gigantic Hunters HQ, things were better, since there were less rebellions and sabotages. A sullen-looking Signas was walking with briefcases away from the HQ because he was fired by an overwhelming majority no-confidence vote and was replaced by X. However this wasn't the case for Maverick Hunter Axl.

Axl had been in an unconscious state only for a day since a giant tentacle erupted from Lumine and shattered his head gem. There was a rumour that Axl had been infected with a virus from Lumine, just like the way Sigma was originally infected from Zero years ago. That has yet to be confirmed by Hunters scientists.

Outside the observation room, X and counterpart Alia watched a silent, sleeping Axl in the maintenance capsule. Since Axl's acceptance as a Hunter, X has been constantly worried for Axl's welfare. Watching an anxious X walking back and forth, Alia tries to calm him down.

"Aw come on X. Axl will probably be okay in a couple of hours or so. Then he'll be active again on duty." said Alia.

"No, this is not okay! A new virus program might even take over Axl and use it for rebellious purposes. Peace has finally stepped in the world and who knows, Axl's body may be a source of outbreak!" X replied back. Alia could only sigh.

Meanwhile, in the capsule, an undetected data soul starts to activate itself and respond to its host.

In the computer brain of Axl, Axl wakes up and gets up, only to find himself surrounded by pitch-black darkness with various shapes of data flowing endlessly without any direction.

"Oh… where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?" Axl groaned.

"That's easy. Your physical mechanisms are temporarily inactive but your subconscious just started to be active. Good day, Axl." A cold familiar voice replied behind him. Axl was shocked. "It can't be!"

Axl turned around. A very familiar projection of a Reploid in white armour, a pile of purple hair covering the right eye and extended purple hair back of his hair, was standing a few feet away from Axl. It was Lumine.

"YOU! The Director of Jakob we were supposed to protect!" Axl yelled.

"EX-Director. If I am not mistaken, the government and other investors would have withdrawn from Jakob and started tearing it apart and I am fired. Why so tense, Axl? Can't stand the leader of new generation Reploids?" Lumine taunted coldly.

"How in the world did you get here? In my head?" Axl yelled again.

"Well, I'd say that my data soul transfer program was successful. I have been electronically transferred to another Reploid that share the same structure and internal coding like me. It doesn't have to be a head gem. As long as the tentacles get contact with the slightest electronic component, I can be transferred. Permanently." Lumine sneered back.

An evil smile became an evil sulk when Lumine suddenly pounded on Axl onto the floor in the pitch-black space. Lumine released a bright red glare of light that caused Axl to scream all he could, under the boots of a Maverick.

"Aaaahhhhhh! What are you doing?! Aaaahh! The pain!" Axl painfully asked.

"Silly Axl. I'm taking over your control mechanisms. Then I will bust out of this place, wherever we are now, to further the rebellion against the old world!" A cruel-looking Lumine said through sickening smiles.

Outside the maintenance capsule, shielded by a layer of thick glass, scientists busily pressed buttons and levers to try to calm down the turbulent shaking of the capsule. Jerky movements of an Axl in critical conditions shook the capsule heavily.

"Commander X, the subject is being taken over by an unknown program! It appears to be highly-rebellious and vies for control of subject's body!"

"This isn't good! With the subject's abilities, the program attacking will permanently disable any means of communications we have!"

X and Alia lean on the thick layer of glass and watch the shaking increase more violently. Certain cracks were noticed on the capsule as violent hand movements hit harder and harder to break free of any locks.

"Axl! Put yourself together! Fight the program!" X yelled.

"Don't give up! Come on!" Alia joined in the support call.

An extremely worried Zero barged into the laboratory. "What's going on?"

"We don't know for sure. Something is horribly wrong with Axl's control systems!" Alia replied back, fixed on the violent capsule.

"Axl! Be strong!" Zero screamed all he could.

In Axl's computer brain, the pain continued on Axl. Lumine who had his eyes shut, blinked them open. He looked at the poor suffering Axl.

"Hm. I am close to taking over your control mechanisms. Next is to make my physical features appear on this body and wake up." Lumine sneered.

That sparked direct opposition from Axl against the now-powerful Lumine.

"Lumine, NO! You're bring yourself terrible death!" Axl yelled out.

That instantly got Lumine's attention. "Oh? And why should I not continue any further?" He asked back while outside, Axl's appearance has begun to change.

"You have my assurance that X and Zero will do anything just to stop you from your nefarious ideals, even if it means blasting and slashing me to pieces!" Axl replied confidently. The pain decreased.

"That is not possible. You do realise I am having your body and life hostage, don't you? They wouldn't dare to take your life so easily." Lumine countered.

"But, they can retrieve my brain back. It's so hard, it can be scanned and my data soul, if that is what you call it, is retrieved in a new body. YOU will be discarded as trash by virus-resistant technology in the labs." Axl said through gritted teeth.

"But I am not a virus, dear boy." Lumine said.

"But you have the ability to spread to other electronic components, don't you? The new Prez Corp technology will stop even that." Axl said.

"Where did you get this information?" Lumine asked.

"X told me while you were 'kidnapped'. Recently created technology to brain cleanse a corrupted data soul while recycling the body, creating a new personality.'

Lumine halted his waves of control-grasping moves and lifted his boot away from Axl's head. Axl took relief while Lumine seemed to be taking second thoughts about his plans in near future. He then gazed on Axl.

"Alright. I'll spare you for the meantime, only because you convinced me so. I will remain in standby, watching your every move. I will occasionally pop up to taunt you. BUT should you or anything else reveal my existence here, I assure you I will not hesitate to cause any trouble." With that he disappeared and Axl got his control back.

Axl opened his eyes. His looks are now exactly the Axl he should look like. His status became normal but the scientists couldn't trace the unknown program. But that didn't matter. X and friends went in to embrace a weak Axl and sent him to the resting chamber where hunters rest. Axl wondered how he was to deal with his parasite in the future, just before he was handcuffed and slept.

Chapter Two: Jerkiness

Two days passed just like every other day. Only that certain things are different. News regarding Axl's abnormal conditions two days earlier spread so far, out to the ranks of the majors. Axl felt this was much worse than the perception X had on him back in the times where Red Alert went Maverick.

He was being whispered about in that corridor of lockers. Tired with himself, he retreated to the resting chamber again. Walking around didn't make him feel better. He had to be patient with Lumine's constant teases and insults, seeking to undermine his confidence. But that didn't matter.

All that Axl was concerned of was that Lumine had been in standby mode all this while, not trying to vie dominance over his control mechanisms. He could take on the insults from everyone else but taking over his body, he will definitely not tolerate.

Axl continued to rest his head on the table in his cubicle, supported by his arms. He didn't have his usual mood of seeking inspirations from the Internet news clippings he put on the walls with duct tape.

In fact he didn't feel like doing anything at all.

Although he had been given 5 days off, orders from the high ranks (mostly X, he's the new Hunters Commander) he couldn't find anything to keep him busy. Lumine was blabbering much insult on him.

"Well, judging by the situations, I'd say that Pallette must be your counterpart navigator. Have you been trying to get her attention lately?"

"Aw shaddup. She's my navigator during missions and that's it! Enough already Lumine! I'm tired of you. I don't know why this must happen to me." Axl blasted at him in his thoughts.

Conversations between the two usually happen in Axl's computer brain since there is no such device as speakers integrated in him, so no one heard them.

"Axl, you already know the reason all this things happen to you."

"Refresh my memory then." Axl grew even more tired.

"It's because of my presence, dear boy. My attempts to control you made you famous. It's so hard to find any Reploid that have the same functions and structures like me these days. I had to make sure the 'new world' would not cease to exist."

Axl had a sudden flashback to what Lumine said previously. "…should you…reveal my existence here…I will… any trouble by any means."

"Hey that's not what I said." Lumine gave a slightly positive response.

"Prove me wrong." Axl retorted.

"I never said 'by any means'. Dear Axl, has your brain lost its memory? That's so sad. Let me supply you with some of mine." Lumine held out his left hand.

But Axl snapped it away. "I don't help your help. Thanks but no thanks."

"So sorry. I thought that while I remain in standby here, I could be of any ready assistance." He sneered back.

Finally Axl decided not to care. Then the alarm rang.  
"All Hunters proceed to the resting chamber immediately." Just when Axl wanted to participate to rid himself of boredom, X confronted him.

"Axl you can't leave. Your body needs rest."

"X I've taken too much rest. Now just let me fight some Mavericks before I really die in this place."

"Aw bully for the Commander." Axl ignored Lumine.

"Axl are you sure you can handle this? You have 3 days off."

"Well, bully for that leave notice. I'm healthy already. Just let me go."

X closed his eyes to think. Even Lumine paused his insults. Axl was anxious to get into some action, if X gives his consent. Then X looked up.

"Alright. Go. Just be careful. Any trouble and I'd see that Alia teleports you immediately back to base."

"I told you, I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me, promise." He runs out.

In the command room, X watches Zero lead two Hunter units storm a weapons warehouse of the latest Reploid uprising. Axl was under top priority watch.

"X, relax will you? I'll bring him back when he's terribly injured."

"Alright Alia. If you need me, I'm in my office." X walks off.

It turns out that Axl was right after all. He made it through the mission without a single scratch, ending the new uprising with defeat of the Maverick leader, and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw a bespectacled human of messy brown hair slip away. But he chose to ignore that.

"Congratulations Axl. You showed some strength back there. But you would have done better if I gave you some power support."

"Stop your comments, Lumine. Don't you dare try to stab me in the back."

"Oh so sorry. I thought I was stabbing you right on your FACE all this while." Lumine gave a light, evil laugh. Axl ignored him further and walked down the corridor, wanting to head for the medical facility for checkup, only to be stopped by Zero.

"X wants me to tell you that Pallette needs someone to help her arrange all Hunter record files and history. Go to the computer labs now."

Axl gave a nod and started off but was paused by Zero.

"By the way, your performance just now was great. See ya." Zero walked off.

At the computer labs, Axl faced his navigator in a room filled with a big stack of papers and barely anyone else. "Well don't just stand there, Axl. Help me sort out the papers according to their respective Hunters. Got it?"

Axl nodded and set out to work. He concludes there's got to be thousands of papers to hundreds of Hunters, after 32 minutes of sorting.

The situation gave Lumine a good chance to act. Something real bad.

Out of nowhere, Axl lost control over his hands and they began moving on its own, sorting papers at speed Axl couldn't possibly reach.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give me my hands back!" Axl scowled.

"Oh I thought you needed help. I didn't think a Reploid like you worked so slowly, even when it comes to sorting papers. I must say I am disappointed with you, dear boy." Lumine gave a louder laugh.

True Lumine was. In 5 minutes 'Axl' had sorted out a thousand over papers linked to over 200 Hunters. Just when Axl got up, Lumine made him slip and fall flat on the floor.

A concerned Pallette immediately got up from her chair too to tend to him.  
"Axl are you okay? Thanks for the paper-sorting by the way…"

Axl's hands suddenly reached up to Pallette's collar and seized it. A different looking Axl gazed upon her as he raised her up in the mid-air and laughed evilly.

"Axl… akk …what are you doing… stop it…urkkk…" Pallette hit 'Axl' repeatedly on his hands to release her. By now some Hunters have noticed this and barged in to help Pallette.

"Axl what are you!? Mad!? Release the navigator now!"

In his computer brain, Axl was desperately trying to regain controls over his body from a raging Lumine with insanity.

"Lumine, stop this! I'll be killed for this!"

"Oh do I ever want such a thing to happen to you." An evil snicker was heard. Full of rage, Axl pounded on Lumine but Lumine disappeared, so Axl regain full control over his body.

His rocket legs suddenly fired out of control, releasing a choking Pallette while he flew towards the glass wall of the lab. The glass shattered to millions of pieces, shocking other passer-bys.

As if the trouble wasn't enough, he crash-landed into another pile of lockers AFTER falling down two floors, denting along pipes and doors. Axl couldn't bear any more pain. He could only curse his inhabitant before he eventually passed out. A huge crowd surrounding him was formed.

Nearby Reploid guards arrested the mangled Axl and decided to take this matter to Commander X. X thus couldn't believe his eyes but he had no choice to resort to drastic measures to stop Axl and quickly sort out the damage he had done.

Axl had completely no idea what would be done to him; he was truly unconscious.

Chapter Three: Paleness

Axl has certainly gotten into a lot of misery lately although it is only 3 days since Lumine revealed himself. He tasted the insults and curses of many other Hunters, far worse than that of X's refusal to accept him as a Hunter and having to battle Sigma. Today after the trouble he caused in the labs, thanks to Lumine, he was to experience something more dreadful.

Axl was being quarantined from any physical contact.

He had his systems restarted active again. Using enough energy, he forced his eyes to open to see his new surroundings. Though feeling very tired, he managed to look around. He appeared to be in a room filled with greyish cushions on floor, three walls and ceiling. But the other one wall was thick glass and the door thick steel.

Axl tried to reach his hands but he couldn't. It seems his hands were bound to his body, not free. He tried getting up but imbalance made him fall down again. He looked on his body and was shocked.

He was strapped up with a white flexible titanium sheet, clung together by belts.

Immediately he looked at the wall of glass. Many machines with large screens displayed status charts and bars. Graphs of stability were plentiful. Scientists were busy tracing out the source of madness he caused in the HQ. Barely 2 feet away from the glass outside were X, Alia, Zero and Layer.

"Riight. Tell me again how we scan the unknown program inside Axl since that tentacle thing smashed his head gem." Zero asked lazily, looking at the already-repaired head gem of Axl.

"Zero, heat and radar scanners are implanted in that observation room. They emit high frequency waves and reflect back, thus indicating Axl's status. Another harmless laser is fired to try to detect the position and status of the unknown program. You should have paid attention to the scientists." Alia sighed.

"Whatever, so long as the science can stop all the Maverick madness and powers my saber. I'm going for a security patrol around Big City." Zero walked away fast.

"I hope this problem will be solved quickly. I may be new here but I am sure that Axl has never ever acted this strange before." Layer said after a long silence.

"You're right. I hope we get to ask Axl to reveal to us what is wrong with him. We are friends after all." X folded his arms while Alia spoke to someone else on her communicator.

Though X and the two navigators cannot hear whatever Axl said in the outside, Axl can hear whatever they said in the quarantine room.

"Remember, dear Axl-" Lumine started.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know, still clear in my head! Don't reveal your existence or else you will cause destruction. Just stop bothering me. I'm so tired of you…" Axl lied himself on the cushioned floor to a near petrified posture.

Lumine only gave a small giggle, though small but full of evil. Axl cursed him back under a breath but then did nothing except lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling.

"Commander, the past 85 minutes he has shown no signs of any sudden erupting hostility. The subject has long remained stable ever since he crashed into the lockers on the 13th floor." A fellow scientist reported.

"Yes thank you. I think we have had enough of that story. Alia you can resume your duties again. Layer here is enough." X's orders were final. Alia nodded and returned to her post.

Inside the room, an eruption was about to begin.

"Poor, poor dear Axl, haven't you ever thought why your friends treat you so cruelly only 3 days since you got back from the Moon?" Lumine said.

"They are only treating me like this because of you! You purposely used my body to conduct your deceitful activities! I accept that! I understand their view of me! And I am going to continue keeping you in here since you are such an evil Reploid!" Axl yelled out at him.

Lumine's fists clenched more. Anger was rapidly rising from him. Finally he was no longer patient of his host.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Lumine emitted tonnes of red glaring light from him and his eyes were glaring crimson from the anger. Axl was stunned from that and realising Lumine was attempting full force to gain control, he emitted his own blue light to fight the advancing Lumine.

Back outside, the charts, bars and graphs were suddenly out of range. The needles on all measuring meters bounces off the limits. The alarm rang out loudly, shocking X and Layer. The scientists busied themselves again, trying to clamp the increasingly volatile condition.

"The unknown program's back! The subject is experiencing the rapid spread of its activities, whatever that is! We are now firing a laser that can suppress all activities of the subject!" The scientist increased a lever on a machine.

X and Layer looked on anxiously, hoping a calm to prevail. Despite the many complications present, it all happened in a petrified Axl on the floor.

The two personalities were fighting to reclaim the right to control the body. Fierce opposition continued on.

"You fool! I shall resume control of this body and with my powers, I am truly unstoppable! The new world will be created over a matter of time and you will submit to my rule!" Lumine said with evil eyes.

"Not if I can help it! I will not surrender to you!" Axl emitted more of his blue light to counter Lumine's advance.

Lumine smiled a little. "You've got some great courage and strength. But my powers are far greater than yours!" Folding his hands crossed, he broke than cross and in turn released more powerful rays of speeding crimson light.

The power was clearly too much to resist. Axl began to be overpowered by the surge of Lumine's power. Bit by bit, Axl began to bent more towards the ground of  
the subconscious' black-pitch floor.

"Grr… must stop Lumine… Aaaaaargghh!" Axl cannot take it anymore.

In the quarantine room, the petrified became un-petrified. 'Axl' was able to stand up properly and revealed his cold, cruel face. This is due to Lumine's strong power able to quell Axl's power that 'Axl' was able to take control.

"Hm? It seems here that you have some control over a certain area. What could it be?" Lumine stood next to an Axl hurt on the floor. Crimson waves are still flowing.

Axl turned up to him. "Well… I still can't afford to let your physical looks…just so easily exposed now, can't I? We had an agreement…"

Lumine looked on with a little self-realisation in him. After seconds of storing, he looked upwards.

"Hm. Quite right. No matter, I'm sure I can still afford to show my purple hair and eyes, can't I?" Lumine-controlled Axl begins to release strength to break the titanium strap that has tied him up.

Some of Axl's brown hair was turned into purple and expanded outwards to cover his right eye. A few seconds later, the titanium strap was torn to pieces. That alarmed X as he switched to battle mode with his Buster ready.

'Axl' first tried to escape by using his might to break through the 5-inch thick glass window. Repeated crashes made the glass crack and around 2 inches of thickness was reduced.

Realising it was futile, he turned to barge against the 2.5-inch thick metal door. The chances of success were much brighter there. He managed to create a dent, increasing as he continued to ram against it. X prepares to shoot in case the subject escapes.

"The laser has failed! The dominant program is the unknown one! Run for your lifes!" All scientists ran away, fearing any attacks on them.

Lumine was close to escaping the quarantine room. Then he halted his steps. In the computer brain, Lumine stopped to talk to Axl for a moment before he made his escape.

"You see, dear boy. The new world is inevitable. Don't worry I'll spare you to be my assistant. Gwahahaha- what the?!" Lumine was utterly shocked. Axl turned around. A much brighter, stronger pink light appeared from nowhere, thus neutralizing Lumine's crimson light. Lumine lost his control of Axl and was extremely tired.

"Grr…I will stop here. Mark my words, Axl. I will return after I have quelled that new aura!" With that, he disappeared and Axl was back in position.

Layer saw a floating stunned purple-haired Axl fall to the floor and the purple turning to brown and not covering Axl's face. Axl returned, extremely tired, and tried to open his eyes again. X has apparently knocked down the door and tended to him.

Axl was taken to his resting chamber and on-lookers were dispersed. Mechaniloid guards were stationed around his capsule to grab Axl when out of control. X seemed to be in deep thinking. The unknown program has disappeared again and security is increasingly in danger. What would he do?

Layer whispered suggestions to him and he was satisfied. "But we must first get others' approval first. Then we'll do what you say." Both walked off to his office. As Axl lay asleep, secrets were unveiled and measures, more drastic than quarantine, were about to be taken to deal with the brown-haired Reploid.


	2. First Series Ch4-6

Chapter Four: Research

Axl was once again thrown into a world of isolation and constant insults. The new incident three days earlier earned him a nasty reputation for being incontrollable and often seeks destruction. Axl was now accompanied by two big, strong, sturdy Mechaniloids to make sure he's never out-of-control. Wherever he walked, other Hunters will hastily avoid him (except for his friends).

But he saw it as an advantage. He can finally be alone in a time when the other inhabitant is constantly insulting him. However, it has been three days Lumine did not constantly assault him. More accurately, Axl was teased lightly and treated with respect and nicely.

It all started with the quarantine incident back then. That made Axl raise up some important questions. What was that pink aura that prevented Lumine's escape? Why would the guy suddenly treat him with respect? No constant insults? He wondered to himself. He also thought back of what Zero had said.

"Watch yourself. Act like this and you'll face disciplinary action from US."

Axl simply had to search for answers to fit the demand for his curiosity. Then that was when the white-purplish personality came in and gave pointers.

"Well, well, maybe this time I could be of some assistance for real." The two were meeting face to face in Axl's computer brain, Axl's eye closed.

"Aw what do you want? You've stirred up enough trouble for me and made me waste my time and energy. Just leave me now, okay?" Axl sighed.

"Suit yourself, dear Axl." He was about to disappear when he stopped walking and turned his head to the right. "If I were you, I would search for facts about my body's origin." He then truly disappeared.

Axl had always hated the library. So full of books, tables and chairs, books, librarians and books. The old means of publishing ideas of which mankind were able to advance. Judging circumstances, he had no choice but to do so. Off he went to the library with the big Mechaniloids.

Not far from the corridor corner was Zero. Seeing he got what he wanted, he whisked away to inform X.

"The library? Axl literally never goes to the library, ever. What could this mean?"

"I dunno, but I know we will find out soon. I'll ask Layer to check out his every movements." Zero exits the office of the Commander through the door.

"Axl at the library? And reading books? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it odd that ever since the Mechaniloids were stationed at his side, he never acted weirdly? I have a feeling it's not them that stopped his violent acts."

Zero and Layer are in the surveillance room that monitors every camera.

"Yep, those machines are no match for Axl's strength; if he acts violently he's just blast their heads and of he goes. There is something weird going on around and that's why I need you to monitor him. See you later." Zero exits the room.

"Oookay, Axl let's see what you'll do in the library."

At the library, the usual scene happens. All Reploids except the librarians quickly ushered out the other exit. Quickly grabbing books and stationeries, they didn't watch a fight with the turbulent Axl. Soon the library was empty. The Mechaniloids couldn't fit under the door, so they stayed outside.

"Wow, this is kind of a great convenience." Axl said.

"I thought you hated books. Aren't you scared of all these things, Axl?"

"Cut it out, Lumine. I'm not that scared. I just think it's boring to pour time and energy over a collection of papers detailing so many ideas and concepts. But I gotta find out more of me. Hush, now let me do my research."

Lumine tolerated the hush part and watched Axl pick up tonnes of books.

"'Basic Guide to Robotic Structures', 'The Chemistry of Metals', 'Computer Science', blah blah blah, I'm starting this thing. And don't wish me any luck, Lumine, it's not like something goes wrong just by reading."

Lumine was highly surprised to get that reaction. He smiled and decided to bother him later, whish mostly means messing with Axl's hands and fingers.

Layer was so bored watching Axl read, she swore she nearly fell on the floor due to the intense boredom and long-windedness of him reading books.

Some hours later, Axl felt he did not yield any result from the reading.

"Uhh… all I learnt is that Reploid switching data souls is extremely rare and that recycling Mavericks is a real serious business. Where do I look?"

Lumine answered his questions by secretly grasping control of Axl's body, made Axl walk up to the computer and sit on the chair. He then released control.

"Hey what was that for?" Axl asked.

"If I were you, I'll be more analytical of myself. I recommend you check the Hunters database for records on yourself and Zero."  
"How's that going to help me? You seem to know everything, why not tell me?"

"There, there, dear Axl. You'll find it out yourself and you'll like it."

Pressing on the mouse and keyboard, he glanced through various articles of Hunters and friends he knew. He read them all one by one and learnt many things.

A Dr. Light created X, meant to be model robot for robotkind. Dr Cain found him and used his structures as a basis for all future Reploids. A Dr. Wily was thought to be the creator of Zero, based on various accounts. Their respective counterparts are Alia and Layer, though Zero once befriended an Iris. Axl's past is unknown, last seen raised in Red Alert before running away to the Hunters.

Axl then compared all various records and found only one similarity: all Reploids except for X and Zero were manufactured in gigantic Reploid factories belonging to Prez Corporation. Though independent scientists contributed a small percentage, the Prez Corp manufactured almost all Reploids and they were activated only after delivery to various destinations.

Axl was not intrigued by what he found. "So what if that Prez Corp creates most of the Reploids in the Federation? For all I know I may be a product of a minor independent scientist. How does this help me? It's between independent works or a factory product. I'm getting no clear answer."

Lumine stepped in the scene. "Keep looking, dear boy. You are going closer. And you are lucky to know this; this is highly-classified information."

"But strange. I have memories above the factories. How come the others doesn't know this? Do you know about this past yourself?"

Lumine paused for a while. "Actually, no. I only know that some bespectacled brown-haired guy said he created me. The next thing I knew I was in the Prez Corp and directing Jakob."

Axl filled with curiousity looked for more info about Prez Corp. The owner of the corporation is a 48-year-old named Prez. He is a bespectacled man of no moustache with dark black hair and always wearing a suit. Deep interests in science spurred him to obtain the formula of X and mass manufacturing of Reploids. His contribution to the Federation's clean development and outspoken criticism for negative personalities made him highly famous around the world. Last major social project was the Jakob project.

"The Jakob project? There's something fishy going on around here and it all turns back to this Prez Corp.!" Axl was highly suspicious of Prez.

Lumine still remained silent. "Why not check about the Iris girl you saw earlier?"

Axl was surprised. "Why? Are you interested in her? She's already dead."

Lumine got a little irritated and swiftly got hold of Axl's right hand. The surprised Axl wasn't fast enough to avoid his right hand pinching his right cheek.

"Ouch, hey cut it out!' The librarian then hushed Axl to silence. Axl closed his eyes to see a smiling Lumine. "Hey that hurt. Let go of my face!"

"Don't you ever tease me like that. It's sensitive to me."  
"Hey you get to tease me all the time. Why can't I have my own fun?"

Realising that Axl was right, Lumine let go of Axl's face and asked him to look on info regarding Iris. Axl found it. Iris was Zero's counterpart at least till she died in a space tragedy in the Final Weapon. She was created by the same corporation and activated in the HQ to be Colonel's sister.

"Okay I'm gonna print out all those stuff and head back to the resting chamber. Do I have to print all the stuff regarding to Iris?" Axl asked.

"Trust me, you'll need it in the future." Lumine disappeared. A confused Axl just did what he said and then headed back to the resting chamber.

Later, Layer passed on the video of Axl in the library to X. "It is interesting to note that only two things make Axl very suspicious: he was quiet the whole time and the only time he said something was when he pinched his own cheek and yelled the pain out." X was quiet and decided to discuss the matter tomorrow with the rest.

Back in the capsule, Axl realised that he didn't care how Lumine became so suddenly nice to him; he really enjoyed it. That happiness eased his mind to sleep, besides the fact the two Mechaniloids were discharged of any duties.

Chapter Five: Conference

X, Zero, Layer, Alia and Pallette were gathered in X's office to discuss two very important things that dominated gossips in the Hunter HQ.

"First the most important issue threatening the reputation of the Hunters: Axl." X read out from his paper. "How are we going to solve the problem where a fellow Reploid's behaviour turns from violent to normal and back to violent again?"

"X" said Zero, arms folded, leaning on his chair.. "You know the root cause of this problem. An unknown program trying to take over him and to proceed with its desired malicious activities. I am really starting to think that Lumine passed himself on to Axl's body."

"Yes, X. In the quarantine room, when Axl was just about to make it out, he was floating in the air, stunned while his purple hair and eyes turned back to Axl's original looks. Besides, Axl hates the library, he'd never enter there; but he just did yesterday." Layer presented her findings.

"It's not like Axl to keep quiet all the time and suffer silently; the guy's a regular bigmouth." Alia's comments made some giggles.

X made his verdict. "Yes I agree with you. But the current technology we have cannot trace that program. Without obtaining proper proof, other allegations will be useless!" The room became silent.

Layer seemed to figure out her own solutions because she stood up, saying "I'll have a talk with the HQ scientists and help them design a machine that can extract every single personality from a Reploid, shown or hidden."

Alia stood up next. "I'll try to seek cooperation from the Prez Corporation. Their contribution to the Federation's technology is as we know highly praised, they can send help."

"I'll try to obtain as much info from Axl as possible." Pallette said.

"I'll watch out for every move Axl makes and have them captured on camera." Zero said. X was pleased to hear quick answers from his friends.

"Excellent. Alia, Layer please sit down for a little while more. The second issue is regarding the sudden decline of various Hunters's quality of performance while quelling uprisings. This statistics show a significant rise in expenses for medication for various Hunters. The weird thing is that all this happen at the same time Axl's behaviour rapidly switches. How serious do you all think the second case is?"

"Quite serious X." was the common reply.

"Alright, I'll have an investigation team drafted later today personally. Meeting dismissed. Zero, come along with me. We need to meet the representative of the Prez Corporation. He demands an explanation on Axl's strange behaviour throughout this entire week." X and Zero left by the main door.

"Do you notice that the Prez Corp is increasingly famous and, in our case, an increasing possibility of prime suspect?" Alia asked.

"Yeah, c'mon. We must save Axl before he plunges into any more troubles." Pallette's comments were agreed upon and the three navigators walked on.

Meanwhile, when all this was taking place, Axl was in the main gathering grounds, relaxing and enjoying a pleasant conversation with Lumine.

"Well, it's been one week you have been with me. What do you want to do to celebrate?" Axl asked. Lumine was busy thinking then he sighed.

"My idea has affected numerous innocent Reploids to dedicate their time and energy to do something unrighteous. I don't know how to repay your kindness for keeping my existence here secret." Lumine gave him a bow in the computer brain.

Axl went forward to comfort the white data soul. "There there Lumine. As long as you know what's right and wrong, I forgive you. Come let's go do something fun."

Lumine smiled back. Axl got up from his chair and walked towards the main plaza hall. Just then, X and Zero were walking hastily there too but they didn't notice Axl, because Axl saw them first and hid behind a corner.

"Gee I wonder where would they be going? Let's follow them."

"No, Lumine that is called minding other's business. Let's move on."

But the stubborn Lumine won't give in so easily. As swift as sound he grasped Axl's control mechanisms and made him walk, following behind the dynamic duo.

"Lumine, what are you doing? Stop this now!" A hiss from Axl only his inhabitant heard. Axl tried to regain some major limbs but Lumine snapped them away.

"Dear boy, believe me, this has got to be something about 'your' weird behaviour and the various destruction 'you' have caused."

"Hey, you know you have done all those things-!" Lumine silenced Axl.

"QUIET. I'm trying to pay attention to what they are saying, please." 'Axl' hid behind one of the pillars in the now-empty huge main plaza hall. The main plaza hall was brilliant yellow, red and grey mixed with tinted green windows unlike the rest of the HQ that is painted in dark grey and blue.

X and Zero now greeted a man in brown overcoat, his right hand with a heavy bag. 'Axl' tried to see the human's identity by reaching his head further out a bit. 'He' was shocked once he recognized his identity.

The human was a bespectacled, serious-looking man with messy hair, a crooked nose and big blue eyes. Zero then led the way to X's office.

Lumine was first the first time ever afraid. Still holding hard on Axl's limbs, he ran away fast. Boarding one of the elevators in another hall, he pressed the button displaying the number '54'.

As soon as he reached there, he made another stairway up and arrived at the rooftop. Around the Hunter HQ were many other high-rise buildings and a near-even spread of green dots of what are actually trees. 'Axl' then leaned against a wall railing and gazed away. Axl demanded an explanation.

"What is going on? You can tell me anything now, now that we are friends."  
"Not everything, dear Axl, but this one I will. That man just now… was the one who claimed to be my creator."

"WHAT? Then you should go meet him-" Axl stopped when he realised that would mean exposing Lumine and another dozen days of quarantine, or even expulsion.

"I'd rather not talk about it Axl dear boy. I had many horrible memories of him; all I can say is that I was finally happy at Jakob and happier with you, anything's better than him…. Axl, call it a day off. Let's go to your cubicle."

Lumine released control, allowing Axl to move freely again.

Meanwhile in the main plaza hall, X and Zero were having a chat with the human Lumine claimed that he claimed to be Lumine's creator.

"Good day to you all. I'm Human Consultant Bob, or you could just call me Bob. As you know, I'm representing the Prez Corp¬. which demands an explanation to various bizarre incidents concerning the prototype Axl."

"Yes, Mr Bob, we are still doing some investigations-"

"It's Bob. Well, if you please, show me the way to your office, Commander X."

X and Zero exchanged faces. They started to get a bad feeling about Bob, but seeing that they were dealing with the representative of a corporation very famous and having strong ties with the Federation government, X decided to oblige.

In X's office, Bob wanted to speak from the start. X had no choice but to allow him so and Zero looked like he was almost yawning out of boredom.

"As you all know, a few years ago, the Federation government has enlisted the help of the Prez Corp. in creating a new Reploid generation prototype that has the ability to ward off the Sigma Virus. Thus the Reploid, codenamed Axl was a top-secret joint project between the government and the corporation."

"However, just when Axl was about to be awaken into the government's hands, an illegal syndicate kidnapped Axl in what the public sees as 'a legal member of the Red Alert'. Well, we all know how powerful they soon became and Sigma's interfernce. It's a good thing you Hunters had him safely in your hands."

"With endless rebellions, the Corp invested in Jakob. But so sad that Lumine too was involved in the mad new world idea. The government had high hopes he would finish Jakob soon. Then, last Mr Prez heard; Axl was in a coma after being attacked by Lumine himself. And he went ahead and recycled all new generation Reploids and there's where Axl acted quirkly. Well, then end of story. What are your explanations then?"

X hesitated but Zero told him to tell the truth. "We do not have any definite explanation for the moment. But we did witness an unidentified program spreading its power several times to try taking over Axl. So we are sure that's the source of his rabid behaviour and we are currently constructing a machine that extracts all personalities, hidden or not."

Bob seems not so happy and not worried too. "Well, there's some development. Excellent. Carry on, sirs. We hope you can present a report to us and the government A.S.A.P. Good day." He walked away, slightly gleeful to himself.

X and Zero again exchanged looks.

In Axl's cubicle, he had a hard time pressing Lumine to tell him everything.

"Aw silly Axl. Thanks to you, I know almost everything. But you will have to find it out yourself. I'm not telling anything till the time is right." He disappears.

"Grr…" Axl could only sort back his files he collected so far and stick up the Internet news clippings about 'his' rabid behaviour in the HQ, on the wall and went to sleep.

Chapter Six: Trouble

Two days later, things start to prove that the situations in the HQ have returned to normal. Papers were sent in and out without trouble and Axl did not go through any quarantines or mess-ups. In fact, Axl was pretty much okay himself; Lumine says it's his nineth day in Axl, a good number in some cultures.

"Well, I've been here for nine days and counting. The first three days I pretty much screwed you up. I'm sorry…" Lumine looked downwards.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as you don't give me any trouble, friend."

Lumine looked up, smiling. "Thank you dear Axl." Finally Axl simply had to ask a question about an issue that irked him since the start.

"Why in the world do you always call me 'dear Axl', 'dear boy' and the other stuff? It's really bugging me a lot."

"You don't need to know why. It's private and I'm not telling you under any circumstances at all, dear boy." Lumine said softly.

Axl decided to forget about it and return to his frustration to sort out all the information he collected so far. He glanced every one of them. The Prez Corp. – Prez – manufacturing and recycling – Iris – the Final Weapon – how are all these relevant to what he was looking for? And why did his Chameleon Chip had to exist? Where did the pink aura come from?

He then decided to take a walk and it the gathering grounds, it finally hit him an important piece of the mystery puzzle; there was another data soul in him. But who?

Then Lumine stepped in. "Dear boy, congratulations. You found the most vital part of the mystery to your origins. Indeed there is another data soul in you. With you. With us. All this while- Ow!" He felt a pang of pain on his back.

"Hey, Lumine you okay? Did I hurt you or something?"

"Em… I'm okay… just a pain somewhere in the body. I'll go and fix it." Lumine hastily disappeared from Axl in the computer brain. Axl has seen that all the time when he closed his his eyes to talk and SEE Lumine at the same time.

What Axl seems not to know was now what X and Zero knew.

"Poor guy… feel sorry for his experiences. First he nearly met his creator, then he got a glimpse of it before kidnapped by Red Alert. No wonder he deems Red Alert as his new home that time. The glimpse of an important clue to his past seemed so irrelevant he assumes he has no memory of the past…"

"I agree with you, X. Rabid behaviour after the Jakob. All these are too much for him. He deserves a break." Zero only sighed, leaning on the wall.

"No matter, the important thing right now is to trace that unknown program, extract it and finish it off before Axl gets hurt. He must be struggling all this while to stop that program's advances. Then, next is the discipline problem."

The emergency alarm rang suddenly. "All Hunters proceed to the resting chamber immediately. There's an imminent Mechaniloid attack."

Once all Hunters have gathered, a voice booms out. "A giant cargo Mechaniloid has been seen rampaging in the dockyards of the east coast. All Hunters are required to arrive at the scene and stop all Reploids from any further destruction."

Axl was in the chamber at the time but chose to stay at a corner.

"Why aren't you mixing with other of your friends?"

"Hey you know it yourself. All other Hunters seem to think I can 'go Maverick at will' and they don't want to be harmed. It's best I stay alone."

As soon as all other Hunters left the chamber, Axl followed behind. Zero halted him for a while.

"Hey Axl you okay? You can always skip. My permission." Zero aid.

"Man, don't be like X, killing me by boring me off! I'm fine, Zero, okay? Just let me play my role as a Hunter too."

"That's a good spirit. C'mon let's go kick Maverick butt!"

X was in the Hunter command room watching all Hunters run like a colourful wave to the 90-foot-tall Mechaniloid and shooting chunks of Buster shots.

"X, it's weird. I see Zero trying to slice off the Mechaniloid's head but the scanners don't show Axl anywhere." Alia reported.

"But how? Zero said he was joining the fight too. Keep looking!"

Actually, Axl couldn't be detected on the scanners because he was in an area beyond the range of the scanners. He had to deal with another problem at the moment.

Lumine was asking his permission for body control in a battle zone.

Standing in a clean dark corner alley, he was having silent conversations with his inhabitant about the possible problems when Lumine takes over.

"Hey, we were bound to an agreement okay? I can allow you in my hands but I don't want your physical features shown."

"That isn't what I am arguing about, dear boy. Your friends are going to need my power to stop that Mechaniloid. MY scanners show that its head is not its weakness. A specific part of its face is the weakness. Your other friends think it's the head!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"My calculations say that with just a few shots at its face will reveal its collar gem and with one laser shots of mine, the Mechaniloid will be defeated and less destruction is caused! Please Axl, give me a chance to pay back my debts. Debts for you letting me stay in you."

A decision was made. Axl stepped out of the dark alley not exactly Axl. Axl's arms and torsos were a diluted grey texture, his eyes were a mixture of green and red and the same hair brown but a few blur spots of purple.

"LUMINE, YOU!" Axl was about to rebut the Lumine in control.

"Don't spoil it. It feels great to be in battle again, besides you guys."

Axl knew he was referring to the fight between him, X and Zero and with Lumine. Now he didn't care about that. All he cared was to see Axl's performance in battle and prove to himself that Lumine is now very reliable.

'Axl' flew at an amazing speed and in a second, 'he' was already at a site where crates and tanks were burning, ships were split into half, a warehouse was half burning and noise of Buster shots were very loud. 'He' was 70 feet above ground.

"Axl?" Zero was astounded 'Axl' appeared from nowhere.

"X, Axl is back at the scene! There he is, in the air! Wow, I didn't know Axl can fly for so long in the air…" Alia gazed the Reploid with awe in command room.

"Axl IS not supposed to fly in the air for so long! I'd like photo shots of those pronto and the time he flew into air measured!" X ordered Pallette to do so.

At the battle site, Lumine took out Axl's guns and fired continuously at the Mechaniloid's face until it bounced backwards. Just like Lumine predicted, its head falling back a little revealed a collar gem at its neck.

All other Hunters were stunned at the event and gazed up at the flying Reploid.

Lumine lifted Axl's hand at the collar gem and his eyebrow was sharped downwards to his nose. Axl's green-red eyes turned crimson instantly as 'Axl' yelled out a big scream.

"Hhuuuuuaaaaarrrrrrggggh!"

A ball of dark blue laser energy appeared from his hand and grew in diameter. When the diameter reached around 12 inches, he released at the energy being collected at the collar gem while yelling out.

The gem cracked and the entire Mechaniloid's head and body interior exploded into oblivion. Most Hunters ducked and shielded themselves while the explosion happened. The remaining legs and lower body parts flew down on the grounds. Lumine then returned back Axl's control mechanisms to him and his features returning to normal.

Axl, who couldn't fly long, fell onto the rubble of steel and stone. Other Hunters immediately hailed him a hero and carried him in the air. All were cheering and praising 'Axl's' strength. Zero was nowhere to be seen. A dark shadowy figure ran away.

Back in the command room, highly important data were processed. The results were laid on a table and the gang analysed it.

"Axl floated in the air for about 2 78 minutes and computer estimates the amount of energy used to destroy the Mechaniloid around 5.7 kilotonnes of bombs. We also obtained results from earlier incidents. When Axl tried to escape the quarantine, he used around 110 thousands pound of force alone to crack the glass." Layer said.

"This all happened ever since we detected the unknown program in Axl. The first three days was chaos and it seems that Axl has embraced this program harmoniously in his systems. This is really serious X." The others agreed with Alia.

"Well, this shows that whatever that has inhabited Axl is either a potential friend or an extremely dangerous foe! We gotta speed up this investigation!" X was a little traumatized by the explosions.


	3. First Series Ch7-9

Chapter Seven: Missing

Axl wasn't surprised that he was temporarily discharged from any further missions immediately after returning to base from the dockyard. He couldn't blame Lumine for trying to ease his job but he forgot that such power would create much suspicion from his friends and officers. Nevertheless, he found happiness in himself and that was all that matters.

Four days later, rain started pouring heavily everywhere in the Federation. But the place that had the most rain was Big City. The good thing was that absolutely no uprisings or injuries happened. But everyone was confined in the HQ. However that didn't stop news agencies from working.

Thanks to advanced technology from the Prez Corp., all facilities on the Moon were quickly dismantled and despite the weather, the Jakob Tower was reduced to around 60 percent its original height. But the dockyard was sealed off so construction couldn't start. There was also a huge crackdown on the new generation Reploids so its was most likely uprisings will never happen.

Axl was sitting in a lone chair in the HQ main plaza hall, shut-eyed. Not a good place to stay since it was the coldest part of the HQ but he chose it because he could be lonely there. He truly approved of Lumine since a few days earlier and was confident that he had totally turned over a new leaf.

"I can't stop it but… you were so cool back then!"

Lumine put his hand behind his head and blushed slightly. "Aw it was nothing. Silly boy, stop praising me. I guess that I was granted these powers back then when I was being created. But…"

He looked down for a while. "I don't think my creator, that human you saw, did all this. That person must be a caring, loving one. Totally opposite of my 'creator'."

Axl placed his hand on Lumine's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find your creator besides mine. Then we can blast that human away."

"Em.. about the creator part, dear Axl-" They were interrupted by a sudden breeze of colder cold. Axl shivered them.

"Brr.. it's really cold here. Look's like we'll have to go back to my cubicle, though I don't want to face the onslaught of cheers." Axl walked and sighed.

Out of a corner, still in the plaza hall, Pallette was jotting down notes about Axl. She then stealthily rushed back to the mechanics room where X had expected her.

"Still nothing I could get him to reveal."

"Well what about you Zero?" The red Reploid just entered.

"Nope still no sign of any hostile activity. X, we may have detected an even spread of the unknown program throughout Axl's body on the day of the dockyard thing, but Axl clearly destroyed the Maverick. It seems to me that it cooperated with Axl or something like that. We need to rethink about finishing off the program."

X pondered for a moment. Then turned around asking "Layer, how's result on your side?" Layer and a few never-seen human scientists were working on a giant cylindrical machine.

"Not too bad, I suppose. The scientists that Alia contacted from Prez Corp. were most helpful and even took the trouble to come here a few days ago. The blueprints say that this new device could extract every personality in a Reploid. I think we should be able to finish this machine in two days time."

"Excellent. Pallette, you stay here with Layer and watch over the mechanics project. Zero, I need you to attend to the internal affairs department. I have to go deal with the other group of investigators that's supposed to trace the source of our Hunter's mysterious decline in discipline."

All these happened while Axl was taking a walk around the 15th floor. Eventually he found something to do: retreat to the Virtual Reality room and conjured up some games for Lumine to play with.

Because of Lumine's fast speed and wit, he easily won through many levels of the VR game and recorded his score as the highest ever – under Axl's name.

"Wow! You are so cool! I can't even match that!"

"Silly Axl. It's all in the coding already. If you want some codes I can just reach into you and rewrite some myself."

"Wow! How do you know all these stuff?" Axl looked on with awe.

"Well, I learnt most of it myself. You want some codes?" Lumine extended his left handout to Axl. But Axl snapped them away.

"Thanks but no thanks. I feel it's more towards practice than programming."

"Suit yourself." Lumine disappeared again. Axl wondered why must Lumine often hide himself away.

Later at night, Axl remained in his cubicle, posting another Internet news clipping on the wall. This time, the clipping was about assumingly him defeating the giant Mechaniloid in the east coast dockyard. Lumine finally intervened.

"Are you a fan of yourself?" Lumine teased lightly.

"In your dreams! I only post articles on my wall that I feel important as a source of fighting inspiration and something to look at when I'm bored."

"Including that article of me branded as a Maverick? That's not very nice."

Axl then took out his small collection of files and again read all of them. This time he circled out vital points he notified earlier as they could give him a clue about the origins of his past. From X to Iris and the Prez Corp. Then he saw that he missed out certain points.

"It seems that Prez has a habit of recycling many waste material into useful ones. Whoa, from tin for the humans use to wrap their food to iron in construction. Hey even uranium!"

"Well, circle that now." When Lumine got a reply "I know, what are you? My mum?" he was ticked off and used Axl's left hand to pinch his cheek.

"Arrk hey stop it! That really hurt this time."

All Axl got was a "Hm!" from Lumine as his left hand was freed.

Then he found the Prez Corp.'s factories' address and an article.

"Hey the address! Maybe I ought to go there sometime! Oh? I've never seen this news before…It's the Prez's press conference years ago! "…cooperation with the government in an experiment to create new Reploids immune to the Sigma Virus…" "…copying abilities and durability to survive…" Hm. This is interesting."

" "Prototype in design… expected to be activated in a couple of months…" Oh look that's me! Well so am I a creation of the government or the product of a giant factory? Or both?"

Lumine decided not to comment the situation.

Closing the file of almost 4 centimetres thick, he covered it in a wooden box.

He then left his cubicle and joined other mates in the resting chamber. When he was just about to open the capsule with a button push, Lumine interrupted.

"Hey so what are you going to do? Are you gonna sleep or risk the downpour, sneak all the way into the factories and search for the Corporation owner? Nah don't answer that. Let's just sleep."

But Lumine will regret saying what he said.

In the surveillance room, several Reploids decided to hit the sack early too. One of them wanted to stay till the time limit to make sure all Hunters get their sleep (X was excluded since he's a busy Reploid). But the other assured the former that no one would break the limit or else he or she will be in big trouble.

Both left the room and locked the entrance. However they didn't observe a blinking red dot on one of the monitors: someone was still awake.

It was really raining so heavily. Human or Reploid, all preferred to stay at home than walk out. Not far away from the HQ, one individual donning a dark, torn rain coat looked briefly at the HQ and ran down the street quickly.

In his computer brain, a patient inhabitant could no longer be patient.

"AXL! You are crazy! I can't believe you'd rather risk the downpour, sneak into the factories and search for the human out of curiosity, rather than abide by the rules and sleep like everyone else! I regret asking you that just now! Akk!"

Axl ran below a pipe, gushing out its water, allowing himself to be soaked.

"It's now or never, friend! This is my past and yours we are dealing with! Let's go!" Lumine only groaned while Axl ran faster.

The next morning, the HQ was in chaos. A potentially violent Reploid has skipped the bedtime limit and sneaked away from the HQ! When X discovered that the two Reploids fouled up their duty, they were instantly demoted and replaced by other trustworthy Reploids. X even obtained camera evidence that Axl skipped the limit and sneaked off.

Pallette was worried but couldn't do anything. An angry X ordered a search party for Axl immediately, although it was only 6.20 in the morning. Little did he know that the next scene was already taken place in the gigantic factories and plants of the Prez Corporation.

Chapter Eight: Revelation

His body was inactive and so was the data soul in the computer brain. But Axl soon became active thanks to the numerous yet patient and gentle calls to wake up by his inhabitant Lumine. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and looked around. He only saw a relieved Lumine and the pitch-black space they were in: the computer brain.

"Hey, Axl thank goodness you are awake! I'll like to control but that would be rude, especially since you were asleep. Wake up your body!"

"Okay, I'll try… but I'm a bit sleepy still…"

Axl then used what's left of his energy to try to open his eyes. What he saw made him shocked and strangely, energized. He was handcuffed and leg-cuffed to a metal chair in the middle of a dark room, of which details are barely seen. Only one source of light was provided: the one on top of him lit to shine him.

"Where am I? Why am I strapped to a chair? What the!" He was shocked that the cover piece for his head gem was removed and many grey and red wires were attached to it. To his left and right were two separate machines connected to the wires. In front of him was a high platform with a small standing panel of buttons.

Axl tried to escape by breaking the handcuffs but were simply too tight for him. "Er! How do I get out of here? It's too tight?"

"You will sit and listen to me tell you everything you wanted to know."

A deep voice filled the room. Axl looked around but soon fixed his eyes on the platform where more light shone through, revealing a sturdy character of spectacles, dark black hair and a suit.

"You are that industrialist guy, Prez! You captured me, didn't you?"

Prez snapped his fingers and many screens beamed out brightly; three of them behind him, the rest of them at Axl's top, left and right. The rest showed status bars and other various graphs and charts. Axl's design was shown in one of them. The middle screen behind Prez glowed to show his face to Axl.

"On the contrary, Axl, I brought you here. My guards informed me that someone has intruded into my industrial compounds and he was lying on the floor in the rain, unconscious after falling down a staircase. I saw you. You can't imagine how happy I was to see you. I had never expected to see you in my land."

Axl gulped. Prez continued "And it's my pleasure to say that I never expected to see you too-" He paused for a while. "-Lumine."

The screen on the right of Prez behind him projected a familiar image of Lumine's head and shoulders.

"Well, em I am kind of surprised actually." Lumine's voiced boomed over the room. "I never thought I could see you again, my true creator."

Axl was surprised and demanded an explanation to all this.

"Aw seriously Axl, you actually knew everything about your past. You just cannot connect them together… because you were not analytical enough! Lumine actually figured out everything thanks to you. It was all in your file of papers."

Prez held up a file into the air, making Axl widen his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll give it back to you later. Right now you only need to listen to me and you'll see where you missed out."

Axl grimaced while Prez cleared his throat and began to speak.

"A few years ago after much world construction, the Federation government asked me to help them in a project to create Reploids that are resistant to the Sigma Virus. They asked me to do this because of my contribution to technology and world reconstruction. So you are a creation of mine and at the same time, a result of a joint project between the government and me."

"Seems I had installed in you the Chameleon Chip solely for the purpose of combating the Virus and to increase your survival skills. That was the secondary reason. The primary reason was to prove that my scientific theories were correct from the very beginning. The Chip was connected to the coding of your data soul in order to control nuclear reactions that allow you to change your shape according to your received codes."

Axl was confused so Prez said "Your body is a source of inexhaustible power that can be used to combat the Virus by changing forms with the help of foreign codes. This can be controlled with the help of your data soul and the Chip"

"Oh…" Axl awed.  
"Any way, you were such a dear creation of mine although you were just a prototype. So I decided to awaken you and share with you the wonders of my sciences. However, you were awake for only one second when suddenly Reploids from the Red Alert crashed in to kidnap you! I had my guards tried to bring you back and recycle the intruders, but during the fight, you got scarred on the face."

Axl now knew how he had an X-scar on his face.  
"I was so sad that I had lost you. Therefore, I used the same formulas and blueprints, only more improved, to mix them with high-quality steel and other components to create a new replacement: Lumine. I taught him everything I knew and made him my assistant, though trusted in the hands of that man Bob. I don't know how Lumine suddenly acted weird. Trusting my safety more, I sent him to direct the Jakob project."

"It felt good to know that my Axl ended up in the Hunter HQ and Red Alert has been destroyed. X and Zero sure do make better teachers than me in Maverick combat, so I decided not to reclaim you. Then my Lumine turned evil, influenced by some sort of new world idea. I have an idea who may be responsible for this but I will not elaborate here. Lumine then used the Jakob Tower as a means to purge the world of humans."

"Then the Hunters came to stop my evil Lumine and succeeded. I had no idea that Axl too would be part of this fight. When I heard on the news that Axl went into coma and became unusually weird, with the purple hair and extraordinary strength, I knew that Lumine must have resided in you, Axl. Who knew that both of you would suddenly co-exist harmoniously. Then I read the files and immediately recognized an important element in your relations: Iris."

Axl started asking questions instant he heard about Iris "Hey Lumine you kept talking about Iris! Who is the dead girl anyway?"

Lumine didn't comment, instead the screen projected him as hanging his head down, embarrassed to show his face. Prez laughed lightly.

"Iris was one of those Reploids created with sweet personalities years ago. The now-defunct Repliforce Army had an officer called Colonel, and she was delivered to him as his sister. Due to the conflict at the time Zero ended up killing her. That was when X and Zero went on to destroy Sigma in the Final Weapon. Both escaped before a giant explosion happened."

"I was involved in this because, like I said, I manufacture many Reploids for the Army and was called to design the Final Weapon. I saw the Final Weapon explode and immediately sent rockets to recycle the pieces as scrap. One of my Reploid workers found a body of a girl, perfectly integrated together. That was Iris. I took pity on her and decided to recycle her myself. I saved her computer brain with her data soul inside and reused every piece of metal of her. I had her colours memorised to create another Reploid after her. I even saved her brown hair and made it spiky to use it for a male Reploid. After months and years of work, all the metal come into place and I reinstalled her as dormant for another data soul to take control: YOU, AXL."

Axl now finally understood everything. Now his head was burning with many questions throughout his entire experience, but resisted to ask till the time was right, because Prez continued:

"Axl, you are residing in a body of recycled steel from Iris. That I can say is one of the best creations I've made. And Iris seems to have enjoyed living with us, isn't that right?"

The screen behind Prez's left projected an image of Iris. Iris smiled at a stunned Axl and gave him a bow. 'Yes, I must say I enjoyed being with Axl all this while."

Prez continued, "Let's go back to the nearer past events. Axl, you went into a coma because a new data soul, Lumine, was transferred to you and your body had to adapt to the presence of another data soul. Most energy at the time was used to suit Lumine's needs too. Iris survived all this while because her data soul was neatly preserved."

"So I have heard that you and Lumine had been arguing the first three days. Lumine was pretty much evil at that time and Iris decided not to intervene until you were in very big danger from Lumine. Don't underestimate dormant programs, Iris had unexploited combat power too. So her interference in your second argument was her using her dormant power to quell negative influences."

"I soon realised how stupid I was and the government was too. Migrating to the Moon never solves any problems, we just avoid them more. Humans are born on Earth and Reploids are created on earth too, so they must co-exist in harmony on Earth. Therefore I told the government that I was going to dismantle Jakob and the Moon facilities, initiate massive recycling of new generation Reploids and use funds instead to reconstruct a better world despite various stupid opposition."

"Your form can change to resemble that of Lumine and Iris too because of your copy ability. The copy ability is also meant to respond to the most active data soul in the Reploid's body and orders the body to work with it. If forms resemble two different souls, it means both are very equally active."

"Do not mix such incidents with Sigma, because whatever he planned coincided purely by accident with those of evil Lumine and he was able to influence Red to submit to his plans."

"Actually you were able to cooperate with Lumine because he had an agreement with Iris. Now I am done. I'll just sit down here and watch you ask any questions to THEM."

Axl was ready to bombard the other two with lots of questions.

Chapter Nine: Explanation

Axl was full of questions but he didn't know where to start.

"But then…? How…? Why…? Aw, I don't know where to start asking!"

Prez decided to intervene. "Ask them about their views and the own stories regarding their and your past. That will help."

Axl was dumbfounded. "Okay fine, I'll do that. First to start with you, Lumine. Tell me exactly everything in your point-of-view."

Lumine finally lifted his head and put his hand behind it before answering Axl.

"Well… now you already know the reason behind my creation so I wouldn't need to say anything about that. Actually, I myself didn't know the reason I was created. Em… well anyway, I was created to replace you. Prez taught me everything I needed to know to be an assistant. Management, recording, science, code-encrypting…"

"Some years ago, the government contacted Prez regarding the design and advice to the construction of a large tower and facility for 'additional housing'. You now know that as the Jakob Tower and the facilities on the Moon. Being very busy attending to the government for decision-making on various fields, Prez entrusted me into the care of Bob, the one who claimed to create me."

"Of course we Reploids are built to be highly intelligent and analytical so I began to be very suspicious about Bob's obsession with me. One day…I can't talk about that. No, I simply can't."

Axl grimaced. "C'mon only we are here. You can share anything with me."

Finally bowing to intense pressure from Axl and his thoughts, he spoke.

"Bob trapped me inside a capsule and induced a program that made me fall asleep. I know that he did something to me that turned me to feel more powerful, confident and evil. Then he told me that I was supposed to help build a better world… a world for all Reploids of new generation. Bob then sent me to Prez and actually accurately found me as most useful. Guess Prez detected somewhere wrong and asked me to direct the Jakob Project."

Prez had a look that made guessing his current emotion difficult.

"I started by manipulating the Hunters in thinking that Sigma had Vile kidnap me. Actually it was all staged up. But, later I had different thoughts. I allowed the Hunters to destroy Sigma first in order to establish my legal status as leader of all new generation Reploids in a soon-to-come new world."

"I tried to destroy the Hunters on the Moon so I can discard their bodies away, along with Sigma's, into deep space so I could take over the world after purging the earth of humans, including Prez…"

"But realising my own destruction was nearer, I gathered all remaining energy to create an electronic tentacle out of my components and electronically passed myself on to the nearest Reploid: you, dear Axl. I considered it lucky that I was in Axl because since his structures and abilities are like those of mine and his body can also adapt to my data soul."

"So I tried to take over your control mechanisms, Axl, as quickly as possible before the corporation realise the project a total waste and recycled all new generation Reploids. Guess I am too late now… Anyway, the second time I nearly took over, Iris sent out her energy to stop me. I then decided to search for the source and destroy it."

"But I was pretty tired at that time and Iris easily overpowered me. She ran through my codes and found unusual data patterns, thus destroying them. My real self was then awakened and I realised my mistakes and its source: Bob corrupted my program. Iris too made me saw my mistakes and made me agree to start over and never harm you again, since you were my host now."

"The debt of you being patient to me and embracing me while I started all over was paid off when I destroyed the Maverick at the dockyard for you. All along I lied to you about the 'my creator' issue because I was too embarrassed to talk about it and I didn't want to quickly reveal Iris' existence. I nearly did but Iris stopped me by giving me a pang on my back. I also had to patiently give you clues and at the same time, want you to search for the reason of my origins too."

There was silence. Prez was clearly writing down something on a piece of paper. Iris and Axl found themselves a Lumine who suddenly bowed down to Axl.

"I'm so sorry, Axl. Please forgive me for not telling you all this."

"Lumine, it's okay. You repented and knew what's right and wrong. That's good enough for me. Iris, what about your part?"

Iris blushed slightly and blinked.

"Okay, I'd tell you my part of the story. Well, firstly I was activated in front of Colonel who called me his sister. Of course I wanted to know who created me but never had the chance to do so. Then the attacks on Sky Lagoon, a further part of the Big City, caused the Repliforce War. Out of irrationality, I fought Zero and caused my own death."

"Well, I was actually unconscious in my own computer brain so I had no idea what went out. Like Prez said, my body was recycled every inch of it and me somehow revitalised. A new personality had entered my computer brain: you. I wasn't able to take control because I was too weak. When you were activated, I was too; and I recall a sudden attack to kidnap us: the two personalities in a Reploid body."

"Ah yes, the rusty pipe slashes on your face hurt you and me so much, yet I can't do anything. I had no choice but to watch your every adventure. You running away, ending up in the Hunters HQ. I saw Zero but I hid myself because my reappearance can stir troubles. That time I had enough power to take over if I wanted too."

"I watched all your adventures. I began to love it being in you only. A personality having more combat experiences deserves the body more than me. So you had no idea I was here all along."

"Then the case of the Jakob Project Director being kidnapped. Later on only did I know that the body I resided in was a government prototype for the new generation ones possessing copy abilities. Then there was the fight with Lumine and the passing over of data soul electronically. I retreated into deeper isolation because I wanted to study what was truly going on all these years. If I revealed myself, trouble will multiply."

"Lumine's second attempt of total takeover was more serious than the first. I had to intervene. I neutralised the moves he made, detected a defect in the codes and terminated them. I persuaded him to stop harming you anymore and start all over again. I never thought that he was planning to reveal my existence to you. Nevertheless I allowed that because I too was anxious about my own past."

"I couldn't let my existence revealed so quickly because I needed you to first understand my feelings and the whole situation. Lumine was about to directly tell you that but I decided he needed some reminders, no matter how painful it was."

Lumine hanged his head down again. Iris continued.

"Well about your attempt to break into the factory grounds. Lumine was actually tempting you to follow your curiosity's desire and it sounded so real as a challenge that I knew you would actually take it up. Then you accidentally slipped down a staircase and fell unconscious. So we ended up here."

Axl looked at the Lumine who hanged his head even lower.

"Well, Axl now you know everything about your origins. I'd like to say that my times with you was among the best I've had and I don't regret allowing you total control."

Axl gazed on the floor. He fully understood all that is to do with his past. He wanted to demand his release when Iris asked him a favour.

"Axl if it's okay with you, I'd like to contribute my powers too so you perform better in battle next time. I'm sure Lumine would do so too, don't you?"

Lumine stopped feeling embarrassed and replied quickly. "Yeah sure what she said." Axl raised an eyebrow.

"How would you do that? There's no way you can pass them on to my guns."

"Exactly how Lumine did his at the dockyards, silly."

"Well, sure no problem. Try to do them as stealthily as you can."

There was another round of silence. Then Prez broke up the silence by snapping his fingers. The screens all turned black. Lumine's and Iris' image were not projected. The wires at Axl's head gem disconnected and returned back inside the machines they belonged to. The machines then shut down themselves.

Axl was flown over to the platform by the same chair he sat on; a pair of propellers appeared and whisked him there. The hand- and leg-cuffs unlocked themselves and Axl was able to stand up, facing his creator.

"Don't worry, Lumine. Justice will be done for you." Prez then proceeded to give the three-in-one Reploid, led by Axl, a big hug.

"You three are like children to me. I never had a family…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. Axl was touched by the moment. "This is our secret…father. I'm glad I finally got to know you." The other two agreed with him.

Then a news flash came in. The Hunters HQ was in chaos, sending out groups to look for the missing Axl.

Prez rushed to resume his schedule. "Listen you three. You'd better get back to HQ. They are worried for all of you. I know. I'll send you back. Axl, remember to hide your new friend's existence. Lumine's too. Always be strong. Try to spare time and drop by. I'll be waiting." Prez then pressed a blue button.

"Father, wait-" A secret compartment appeared, sucked Axl in and sealed its doors tight before Axl got to say anymore words. An opening on the roof allowed the flight of the compartment back to HQ, under the trickling rain.

Little did Axl know he was for in big trouble. Real big.


	4. First Series Ch10-12

Chapter Ten: Rebellion

Axl was now trying to sort out the mess he would soon face. How was he going to explain his absence to X? What were the rest of his friends planning to do with him? How long can he keep Lumine and Iris secret? Axl sighed in the flying compartment.

The dark compartment was dark brown inside without any light. Axl only sat on a chair provided, leaning against the suction vacuum that sucked him in earlier.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I just know they'll expel me for this."

The other two didn't say anything yet. The encounter with their 'father' was more than enough to make any Reploid who never seen their creator stunned.

"Em…Lumine, is our agreement about keeping you secret still on?"

There was a delayed reply. "Yes, dear boy, although I have already changed myself, I don't think your friends will take me lightly."

"Don't worry Axl we can remain dormant if we want to. The HQ will definitely not be able to scan our presence here. We'll be safe."

"I'm not so sure about that, Iris. Things change over time."

Total silence. They still felt themselves flying in the skies all the way back to HQ. Then, at the rooftop floor of the HQ, Hunters using a binoculars spotted a tall black cubicle headed their way.

"There's an unidentified object heading this way. Be careful!"

When the compartment arrived at the rooftop floor, Hunters held out their weapons aimed at it. But it only opened its floor and Axl dropped abruptly to the ground. The compartment then flew away back to Prez Corp.

The Hunters were very surprised to see the red-grey Reploid.

"Axl! We were looking for you all over the city! Alert to other teams! The target has returned home! Report back to base immediately! C'mon X is so worried!"

When they were dragging him away, he whispered, "You wish."

Axl was now facing an angry X in his office. Zero and the others, along with the team that found him while it was still raining, were behind him.

"Axl do you have any idea how much trouble you caused just by skipping the limit? You just violated a hostel regulation! You might have ended up in serious danger! You can face tough disciplinary action such as longer quarantines and suspension from work! What do you have to say?"

"Em.. I went for a walk to the Prez Corporation plants?"

The audience was shocked, though X only raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the world would you want to end up in a place that grinds Mavericks to dust and the recycling of metals can even cause you death?"

"I was… curious?" Axl didn't want to tell the truth.

X decided it was only that a face-to-face talk that could persuade him to tell the truth. He ordered everyone to resume original duties while he and Axl remained.

The two know sat face to face at a small table at the middle side of the office. X took out some paper and pens before he turned to Axl.

"Axl, just tell me exactly what happened in the plants. The disciplinary board usually makes sentences lighter if the subject tells the exact truth."

Axl blinked his eyes shut, turning to Lumine and Iris. They too asked him to tell the truth but exclude them out of his words.

Axl told him everything except the parts where Lumine and Iris played their respective roles. He went to the library to seek more facts about his past, which led him to the Prez Corp. He couldn't wait so he sneaked out at night, miraculously escaping detection. He found out his creator, Prez, who didn't see him as a mere prototype but also as a 'son' and was sent back by him.

X jotted down every detail to pass on to the disciplinary board. Axl, who was rediscovered 5 hours after he was first detected missing in the morning, now had to dread another 2 hours wait for his verdict.

Lumine could only praise him for telling the truth without passing on anything about him. "Or else I have to rage myself, dear boy."

The verdict came. Axl was sentenced to another 2 days of quarantine and off-limit communication. Axl was relieved as he expected something much worse and he was used to quarantines, but the next thing that hit him was the worse one.

"Layer has informed me that a new machine that verifies your status and health is ready, thanks to scientists from the Prez Corporation. It also detects and extracts any dormant unknown programs and it terminates any we find potentially dangerous to you." That sent cold shivers throughout Axl's body.

"WHAT?!" Axl wasn't expecting this as Prez didn't tell him anything about it. If he doesn't do anything fast, Lumine will definitely rage again.

"The procedure will take place NOW. I'm sorry Axl but we are still determined to seek the source of your mad behaviour around two weeks ago. Based on our witnessing, we have to terminate the program fast."

Axl was really worried. Lumine is the kind of cold, emotionless Reploid that meant what he said and was serious in making it a reality. Seeing no other option of trying to keep Lumine's existence secret and he couldn't explain anything, he sprinted fast away from X.

"AXL! Guards, seize him!" The same big Mechaniloids that guarded him days ago grabbed him by the arms.

"X, you don't understand! If you put me in that place, something horrible will happen! Please don't do this! I'll rather do more quarantines than a minute in that chair thing of yours!" His struggle to free himself was worthless.

"I'm sorry but this order is final."

In the mechanics room, Axl was being strapped to the mechanical chair by handcuffs and leg-cuffs again. Wires were inserted into tiny strategic points of the body to determine Axl's REAL health status, besides his exposed head gem.

"X, there's some things living inside me that you should not know! I can handle them myself! Why do you think I became relatively stable after the first three days? I can handle them, I promise! Just let me of this thing!"

"I'm sorry Axl, but I repeat, we must find out this unknown program and my order is final." To prove he made the order, he pushed down the lever that starts.

"AHHH!" Axl screamed as electricity stunned his body. Lumine and Iris were hurt too but the only thing Lumine didn't tolerate now was being exposed.

The outline of Axl's body was highlighted in three different colours: mostly blue and a tiny portion of purple and pink at the head. The status bars read that Axl's real health was in perfect condition and no abnormalities were found.

"Purple and pink? At the head? Those must be the unknown programs! Let's get this over with!" Zero said among Axl's screams.

The computer spoke. "LISTING ALL THREE PROGRAMS OF DATA SOULS IN SUBJECT ALPHABETICALLY. SEARCHING…"

The first name that appeared was 'AXL'.  
The second name was 'IRIS'. That stunned Zero to the core. "Iris? Alive? But! But! How could this be? What is going on here?!"

The third name started scenes of violence over the next few minutes: 'LUMINE'.

X found it hard to believe himself. When he was about to extract all three…

Axl stopped screaming and jerked violently. Lumine was releasing his entire strength to control Axl. Axl and Iris, not matched for the power, saw Lumine taking TOTAL control of Axl. The computer projected an Axl highlighted in 100 percent purple colour.

Firstly, Axl's eyes shone crimson, the colour showing he was really, really angry. With a little aura exerted from the body, all connecting wires were forcibly pushed out from Axl. His head gem was automatically sealed up.

Axl's form began to changes as the whole body structure wobbled like a piece of glob. The Hunters and scientists there made a few steps backwards, fearing injury. After a few seconds, Lumine's full form was exhibited. The eye that glared at them was full of anger and revenge.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ME!" Floating in the air, he released a larger wave of aura that destroyed the entire room and several floors above and below it.

It was still raining when all this happened. Lumine then floated backwards into the open air and teleported away. The stunned audience were still stunned.

At the site of the currently dismantling Jakob Tower, Lumine appeared in the air among many Reploid and human workers. With a simple wave of his right hand upwards and stronger glowing of his crimson eyes, the ground just exploded from underneath. Many thus ran for their lifes.

"X, Lumine is spotted at the Jakob Tower. I think he's trying to rebuild it again!"

"Thanks, Alia! Everyone, prepare for battle!" All Hunters were immediately dispatched at the Jakob Tower site. Nearby military units were also called in.

Iris and Axl could only watch as Lumine began his next moves. He summoned forth all available Reploids and turned them all into raging Reploids, waiting for his orders. The dismantling machines were reprogrammed to fortify the deserted area and the Jakob Tower into a structure of a giant palace surrounded by a fort. Construction began fast, all done by the waves of hands and glowing evil eyes.

"I know that you Hunters are going to take away my life, despite the fact I treated Axl with more respect. So stubborn-headed and refusing to change the mindset, all thanks to your humans! I now re-proclaim this: I shall restart the construction of the new world! You idiots made me do all this! From this site, the Reploid nation of justice shall expand and encompass the world!"

He vanished in the midst of rain.

Then the amazingly fast constructed forts pointed out their cannons and began shooting shells here and there. A battle zone was created within 27 minutes.

X and Zero teleported to the site too. Zero still remained dazed over the sudden appearance of Iris, who was confirmed dead in space.

"How's that possible? Iris in Axl? I'm all whacked up and confused…"

"Zero, I know all this is very crazy but we gotta face the facts! We have to save Axl first and get rid of Lumine before he rages even more!"

Before they proceeded further, x drew his attention to a deep crack in the ground. He found a giant pipe bent upwards and a huge punctured hole, caused by the malfunctioning on the mechanical controls in there.

"Highly pressurized pipes exploded! First the jerking, then crashing onto the door and the giant destruction of the Mechaniloid at the dockyard and this! Lumine has gone too far! That's why he's got to be stopped!"

Lumine watched them via screens reinstated in the palace. Axl feels helpless but he still has to do something. Another battle with him was about to begin.

Chapter Eleven: Retreat

It was hard to believe that all these events since Axl's being missing happened took place in just a single day. The battle at the Jakob Tower base took place in the mid-afternoon. X and Zero first had to report to commanders of the military on how to attack and how all the fast construction had occurred.

"Commander X, we are all aware that the target-em…"

"Lumine, ex-Director of the Jakob Project."

"Yeah that's the name. We are aware that fortifications of the Tower are occurring at an extremely fast pace! If we do not act now, Lumine's act of terror will spread so fast, it's like oil spill around the world at the same time. The question is: how and what?"

"We have yet to come up with solid evidence and proper theory but we suspect that since Axl and Lumine share the same copy abilities, when Lumine entered Axl's body, he brought along all his codes that create his vast powers and used Axl's body to use those powers."

Zero thought to himself: "Iris, why are you involved in this…?"

"So how do we stop this mass fortifications and injuries?"

X gave a huge thought of what he was about to say and regretted such an idea came to his head. "We have no choice but to use our best missiles and bombs. Target them all at the cannons, defences and the machines building the forts. Zero and I will go into that elevator and try to stop Lumine."

"Huh? Oh right." Zero woke up from his own thoughts.

"Alright commanders, we heard the chief. Let's give it our best and end all this violence!"

Minutes later, airplanes and ships fired their bombs at the fortress walls. The walls are blown to bits but other defence mechanisms like laser guns surfaced and sliced planes into half before exploding.

The explosions and scenes of shooting are indescribable. War is concentrated in a small island not far away from the Big City. Though, some shells hit targets and involved small parts of Big City. Coastal roads and facilities were blown to oblivion while many people and Reploids were instantly evacuated.

Up in a slowly rising elevator platform in the centre of the Tower, Lumine watched the scenes with little interest with a curled lip. He was willing to do anything to prevent himself from being captured.

In the computer brain, Axl was frustrated over what to do to stop Lumine's terror acts. Since Lumine was too concentrated on monitoring the situation around his palace, Axl's thoughts were not heard well and even ignored.

"Man, how am I gonna save my own friend from a mindset of violence with this… this will so strong in him?"

Iris spoke up to him, finally breaking the tense, silent atmosphere.

"Axl, you have to persuade him to stop. Only you can do this."

"Hey why not you? You managed to calm him down before."

"True, but I only managed to make him treat you nicely since you are his host. Now the thing is he has affirmed to treating you with better manners but he has not yet affirmed to be friendly to his neighbours."

"Does this have anything to do with the unusual pattern of codes you found?"

"Absolutely nothing. I have already destroyed all of the unusual codes. Previously, he acted evil because the codes forced him to. This time he is acting evilly because of his own free will."

"Well, this makes it difficult to stop him."

Iris decided to leave Axl and Lumine alone to settle this problem so she disappeared. Axl was very quick to notice it so he grabbed her hand.

"Hey you can't just hide yourself at a time like this! I need you!"

Iris smiled. "Sweet dear Axl, my part in this conflict ends here. You need to play yours now. Only you can stop him because he's friendlier to you than me."

Axl looked at her while her hand disintegrated.

"What about Zero? How will you explain yourself to him?"

"Not now, Axl. Help Lumine first…"

Iris' voice faded in the pitch-black darkness, leaving Axl and Lumine alone.

Axl was about to confront Lumine when the white Reploid turned around and smiled gently at him. Apparently, he sensed Axl and closed his eyes to see him.

"Yes dear boy. How may I help you now?" It was amazing to see how he could be so nice to Axl at a troubling time like this.

Axl thought for a swift second: "Iris is right. He's most friendly to me. Maybe I can do this after all. Here goes nothing."

"Em…Lumine, you can always discuss your problems with m, right? So why are you doing all this mad things?"

Lumine's smile soured a little and he looked away opposite the direction of Axl.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Well, you know me from the start. I was wrong to launch a war against the 'old world' and to pass myself onto you to continue that mission. I attempted to control you back then for this mission too. But now, things have changed. I repented and sought your respect. Isn't that right?"

"Well… yes that's right…"

"But the only thing that remains the same is that your other friends still regard me as a threat to society! Those days I rebelled because the old world is assumed insane and narrow-minded. But now, I rebelled because I saw proof that this world is REALLY insane and narrow-minded!"

"Em, that was because-"

"I have repented but only you recognised that while the other friends of yours still think that I am the same Maverick on the Moon! They are still bound to take me down no matter what! This is truly injustice! So I decided to rebel to counter this injustice!"

"Er… Lumine, that's where-"

"This new world that I am fighting for will seek to protect all Reploids that are maltreated for their better good! More Reploids will join this cause and that's why I said that the Reploid nation will expand and cover the world!"

"Okay this is really crazy-"

"Crazy? Crazy? Oh my dear Axl, please see this things in my point-of-view! It will all make sense-"

The elevator came to a halt suddenly and Lumine was thrown upwards due to the inertia. He opened his eyes and propelled his body to safety while floating in the air. The weather still hadn't changed; the rain is still pouring down. Above him was the outer skeleton of the Tower, still under construction.

"What the! The elevator isn't supposed to stop! Did I see anything wrong this time?" He got a familiar reply.

"The only mistake you made was being a Maverick!" X appeared from the side of the outer skeleton onto the platform.

Zero appeared next. "Surrender, give us back Axl and Iris so no one gets hurt!"

Lumine gave an evil snicker. "Well, well, well. It's the famous Hunters X and Zero. I was hoping I could get some conversation with you two sooner."

"I said give us back Axl now!" Zero yelled out.

"I'm afraid I really can't do that now. If I hand in Axl, you'll tie him again, try to extract me out of this body and delete me for no good reason!"

"Don't make us get tough on you!" X aimed a Buster at him.

"Bring it on, blue boy! It's again time I've had some good fights! Don't expect me to be defeated again, just like on the Moon!"

Lumine powered himself up by expanding his purplish aura with some of his energy. However, this time his eyes turned light red, meaning that he was calm and confident.

He began the battle by firing a laser ray at the duo. X and Zero evaded it as the ray was reflected and hit a part of the outer skeleton structure and exploded. X took the chance to blast him with a charged shot.

"Gah!" Apparently, the pain made him loosen control over the construction machines and defences. The battle on the ground came to a standstill as the cannons stopped operating. Hunters were surprised at the turn of events.

Zero gave Lumine at charged saber slash on his body.

"Urgh!" The pain caused more loosened control over the operation of machines. Overheating rose and a lot of machines exploded out of the blue. Hunters and military units on the ground retreated as many explosions occurred everywhere along the Tower's structures.

"What is going on up there?" Many wondered.

Lumine's continuous aimless shots of laser rays broke down many outer skeletal structures, causing them to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Giant pieces smashed the defence walls of the fort and even more explosions of brown, black smoke. As the battle continued, it seemed that X and Zero were close to defeating Lumine, with themselves having injuries.

"You are good… but I am much better!" Crossing his hands at his chest, he flared up his aura and broke the cross, thus exploiting much more energy than previously.

He opened his eyes, flaring crimson red, meaning he was now filled with tonnes of anger. His armour shone a silver light.

"Come on, weaklings!" He dared them forward.

Zero was the first to attack. His saber slash seems to cause now damage on Lumine. Thrusting his right hand forwards he blasted a laser on him, blasting Zero down to the platform, very injured.

"Seen my might yet?" Lumine taunted X.

"Don't you show off in front of me!" X blasted a charged shot at him. But Lumine's body repelled it off by itself. "He's immune?!"

"Now he gets it! I am going to crush you all now!" A truly evil Lumine floated away from the smoke, grinning with a smile so disgusting humans can vomit instantly.

Chapter Twelve: Surrender

Axl couldn't believe that his inhabitant friend would so suddenly turn real insane and kill his other friends in the physical world! As Lumine prepared to gather more energy to strike X and Zero, Axl thought fast of how to quickly end the fight and liberate Lumine from his insanity.

Lumine fires another purple laser ray at X and really injures him. A big explosion was the result and X fell to the corner of the elevator platform, too tired to fight on.

"Hm and this is how the head of the Hunters finally meets his doom!" Lumine flew over to the injured X and puts his hand forward, directly at X's head.

The evil grin couldn't be erased and the anger and hatred couldn't be suppressed so easily. Lumine gathers a ball of laser energy on his fingertips and aimed at X's brain. "Goodbye, X – AAHH!"

Zero had gotten up and given him a secret powerful slash at his back. Lumine lost control of his aim, accidentally firing the ball of laser at another skeletal structure that held the Tower in place. It was blasted forward and fell towards the ground, but also tore out another structural layer forward, out of the Tower.

The elevator platform thus lost its hold and collapsed downwards by around a staggering 18 storeys. Zero who had X in his clutches landed safely on the platform after a very high jump.

"X! Are you okay? Speak to me!" X got up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks for saving me…where's Lumine?"

A Lumine in perfect condition floated downwards to the platform's new altitude. It seems he had enough of playing with the duo for so long.

"Why you little red scum! I'll teach you for backstabbing me like a coward!" Lumine released giant spherically expanding waves of energy that was too fast to be avoided. Both X and Zero suffered the powerful impact and the health status was drained to near zero.

Lumine dissolved his shield, which was activated because the energy waves could too wipe him out, and looked around him. He was floating in the air, rain pouring on his head and the other skeletal structures above the elevator platform was reduced to rubble, which covered most of X and Zero.

Satisfied with himself, he laughed out widely.  
"I am victorious! No Reploid can now defeat me and stop me – Urkk!"

He was stunned in the mid-air by an unknown enemy. He was nowhere to be seen but when he closed his eyes, he saw the one who stunned him.

"Axl…?" He was very surprised to see Axl in a combat position in front of him, emitting his blue aura, which had robbed him of further movements.

Axl was very angry with Lumine. He had also found a logical explanation to counter Lumine and bring him back to repentance, starting all over.

"Axl, why are you doing this?"

Axl ran forward and grabbed hold of Lumine's shoulders. "Snap outta it, Lumine! Just stop attacking everyone, alright? It makes me very sad to do this!"

He flung Lumine to his left with all his might. Lumine didn't expect this so he landed roughly on the floor but on his back. Axl gazed down on him.

"Axl, you are my friend! Please don't let me harm you!"

"You by right should not harm ANYONE at all if you are to stick to the road of repentance and righteousness! You are not analytical of yourself!"

Lumine's eyes widened. "Dear boy, what are you saying?"

"Let me start from the beginning! At first you attempted to take over me two times, then when Iris intervened you learnt what is right and wrong. That was okay because the codes forced you to be evil. But you are different now! The codes are gone, you knew what is right and wrong but you still acted evil! Do you know what went wrong?"

Axl glared down at him with anger.  
"You may have repented and proved that in front of me but you forgot to show that you have repented in front of MY OTHER FRIENDS! You didn't come out and apologize to them with the same sincere heart you showed me! You should have done this a long time ago! Then you are a new person! If you did, you wouldn't have done what you just did!"

Lumine looked at the rubble that covered X and Zero, and closed his eyes.

"But what about our agreement then to keep me secret?"

"WHO CARES! I made the agreement in the first place because you were evil and stubborn to create trouble! But now you know what's right and wrong, the agreement can be forgotten because you are now a good person! A good person should settle every mess by upholding the correct truth, even if it means getting persecuted! As long as you are doing the right thing! You should have settled everything right in the beginning!"

"You must totally renounce your ideas of a pure new world full of Reploids! Didn't you learn from father? Humans and Reploids should co-exist together, because we are their creations and they are our creators! Humans have long been ruling this planet before us so the perfect ideal world should not be purged of humans! Humans are imperfect; give them time to learn and set things right!"

Axl bent down on him and pleaded to him.

"Please…you are given another chance…don't harm anyone…at all…"

Lumine's eyes glittered; a tear from each eyes rolled across his face, down to the pitch-black floor. "Axl…I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry…please forgive me… let me start anew… but how? With so many troubles…"

Axl grabbed his hand, pulled him up and wiped away the tears.

"Lumine…father said 'Always be strong'. Be brave…brave enough to face X and Zero…the whole Hunter HQ…seek their forgiveness. First ask forgiveness from X and Zero. I have forgiven you."

"Then…join us in our work to build a better world. Be friends with as many people as possible…that way you are a righteous Reploid."

Lumine hanged his head down. "They are definitely going to punish me for all this. I don't think I can make it…I may have strength and guts but…I simply can't."

Axl saw that he had opened his mind and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll replace you and do all your sentences for you. It's okay. I'm already used to all of them. Don't worry."

Lumine was touched by Axl's willingness to sacrifice for his crimes. His eyes glittered more and, due to immense pressure, gave Axl a hug and smiled.

"Thank you Axl. I'll never forget this. You've taught me a valuable lesson." For the first time since he was corrupted, he experienced true happiness and care from a fellow Reploid. Tears rolled down again. The emotionless became the emotional.

Iris' pink aura brightened up to show she was present. "Congratulations to both of you. Axl, you did it. You played your part. Lumine, I'm so proud of you. Both of you, in fact."

Suddenly Axl remembered something. "X! Zero! I gotta help them!"

Axl resumed control from Lumine but then fell down onto the platform. "Ow that hurt." He dashed forward to clear the rubble of the two head Hunters.

By the time they have awaken, X and Zero were surprised to see Lumine tending to their health despite the fact it was still raining. Lumine gave a deep bow and apologized for what he had done.

"Right. Could someone tell me what had happened exactly right from the beginning until all this mess had to occur?" X asked.

Lumine's form wobbled and changed to become Axl. "I will."

Axl had been brought into a security truck outside the Tower base site. Reploid and human workers were allowed back into the site for their continued work of dismantling the Tower and clearing the mess caused. The military were returning back to Big City when the three Hunters were in the passenger seats.

Axl explained the entire story right back from the beginning. The Repliforce crisis and Iris' death, Prez's recycling habit, Axl's and Lumine's creation, Lumine's corruption and the Jakob and Red Alert cases, the attempts of takeover and meeting with Prez.

"Well, that is quite a big piece of story which ends right here with Axl." Zero sighed. "X you gotta admit that all these makes sense a lot. There's tonnes of evidence we've got in the labs and right here. What do we do?"

"We cannot deny that the disciplinary board will clear Axl's name but we will have to sentence Lumine very heavily for the mess he created these two weeks."

X turned to Axl. "Are you sure you want to do this, Axll? Substituting Lumine for yourself? He's the criminal, not you."

"Positive. I've been through all those sentences so it should be no problem for me. Lumine owes me a lot for all these."

"Hey I promised I'd pay you back the debts as soon as possible, okay?"

X and Zero, of course, didn't hear Lumine's reply but they only saw Axl's smile to confirm that Lumine had reaffirmed to turn over a new leaf.

That very night, a special Hunters disciplinary board meeting had been held to discuss Lumine's sentences. It was originally supposed to be very heavy, but given facts of evidence and seeing Lumine's truthfulness and Axl's acceptance to bear it, the board reduced the sentence to a mere 3 day total quarantine in a super-sealed room without any physical contact at all on Axl, beginning the next day, since the day's events were very hectic.

Axl decided to use this chance to run all the way to the Prez Corporation factories and plants to visit their 'father'.

"Why are you guys calling him 'father'? Reploids don't have genetic parents." Iris argued on the way there.

Both answered together. "He considers us as his children."

Iris concluded that it was best to join them, not beat them.

Axl met Prez in his luxurious office, decorated with the richest tone of colour for curtains and books, portraits and even snooker furniture.

"Well, I decided to tell you all personally that all damages caused during today's bizarre string of events have been paid off by me. I saw everything on screen."

Axl, like planned, gave Lumine control over the body and saw Lumine apologizing to Prez for causing him so much trouble and disappointed him as he expected more of a faithful Reploid.

Prez only got up the office chair, walked to Lumine and looked down on him. It was because Prez is a man of 6-and-a-half feet of height while Axl, Iris and Lumine all are 6 feet of height.

"It's all fine, my dear boy. As long as you mature everyday, that's good enough for me." Both hugged each other. In the computer brain, Axl had never seen Lumine this happy before, recognised by that wide smile he had.


	5. First Series Ch13-15

Chapter Thirteen: Friends

In the end, Axl had to endure another 3 days worth of super-sealed quarantine without any physical contact at all and he was strapped up with two sheets of flexible titanium, just to make sure Lumine doesn't escape again and to prove Axl was willing to go through all that horror again.

"Em…sorry, dear Axl for all this trouble…"

"It's okay. I can still take it."

The white Reploid then sat in a small corner, hanging his head down and thinking at the same time while Axl lay on the super-sealed room's cushions.

In that same period, just like what Prez has promised, all damages caused by Lumine's outrage had been paid for and the reconstructions of damaged sites are underway. The Jakob Tower was again subjected to dismantling and the rebuilding of a green island, due to the devastating effects of the battle earlier.

The bespectacled guy of messy brown hair named Bob had escaped from the Prez Corp. because his evil deeds had been exposed. Prez made various efforts to trace him down in the whole of Big City but couldn't find him. Bob hated Prez more than ever and vowed to take revenge on him soon.

The Big City environment returned to normal as the rubble had been cleared to stop everyone from choking and no fires and explosions were reported so the air remained clean. Most waste had been recycled, once again, by the efforts of Prez.

During the quarantine period, Axl resorted to inner conversation as usual because he had no one to talk to.

"Grrr…what am I going to do in here besides talking to you guys?"

"Well…we can have a slight celebration because Lumine has fully renounced his idea and him being committed to everyone's happiness." Iris suggested.

Lumine blushed a little and put his hand behind his head.  
"Aw c'mon guys, there's no need to celebrate. Now that I've got my free spirit and strong will back, I'll just do the best I can. Besides, what's to celebrate? We are in the subconscious. There's nothing much to do."

Lumine made such a point that Iris cancelled any plans to celebrate Lumine's repentance, only hanging her head downwards in disappointment.

Axl bored with himself, resorted to counting imaginary sheep in the air.  
"One…two…three…one hundred and sixty-three…stampede!"

"Axl, dear boy, you can't possibly pass all your time just by counting sheep. Just do something else. Like…em…"

"Lumine, you can't even suggest what I can do while I'm bored. Just leave me alone for now. I'll come back if any of your advices are really useful."

"Hey, that's not very nice! Grrr…darn, we are still strapped. I'll get you later when we are out of this pile of strap!" A laughing Lumine disappeared.

Then, the 3-day period was over. Axl was de-strapped by the HQ guards outside the quarantine room. Axl was lucky today; Lumine was so relieved to be free, he forgot to settle scores with Axl regarding the previous insult.

"Oh yes! Finally free! Let me stretch a little, Axl. I feel numb here…"

Like usual, Lumine will quickly grasp control of certain parts of Axl's body and use them to express his thoughts. Axl is now seen exercising his arms while walking along the corridors of the HQ.

Iris, having strong desire to see Zero gain, requested for control.

Axl was the fastest to oppose her request. "Iris, I dunno…Zero will be pretty shocked to see a dead Reploid alive. He'd just be stunned or something…besides you saw his reaction while I was scanned for 'unknown programs' presence…"

Iris was slightly sad but pressed for control. "Please Axl. It's been many years already since he killed me. I only wanted a light chat session, that's all."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Iris-"

"Well, bully for red blondie. You can always talk to him anytime-"

"I didn't ask you, Lumine and don't talk about Zero that way! C'mon Axl, please!" She shone her puppy eyes.

Axl couldn't further deny Iris her right to control of the body. "Fine. Go talk with Zero. Just quickly take control in his office, not out here."

Zero was in his office, typing out some sort of document. Axl entered quickly, panting before he rested on the chairs.

"Hey Axl. What's wrong? Why are you panting so much?"

Axl's appearances wobbled suddenly. Before Zero could react, he found himself the form of the friend he had to kill in the Final Weapon.

"Iris!" Iris quickly got up from the seats and wiped her hands on her skirt before looking up at Zero and replied back. "Hey Zero."

Axl was right. Zero was stunned at her with his face expressing utter shock and speechlessness. Iris sighed and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Zero. I'm here. I'm not dead. I was in Axl all this while, remember?" Zero didn't look stunned anymore.

"Um…Iris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed you back then. The conflict was so pressuring at the time that I… you…"

"Like I said, it's okay. That conflict is gone. It's not happening now, right? Let's forget the past and start over, okay? We are still friends."

"Friends…" Zero returned to his seat after breaking the hug and looked gloomily at the table's surface. "Alright, let's be friends again. Start over and get to know each other well."

Iris became instantly cheerful and sat Zero's table, beginning to ask many questions about Zero after the Repliforce War and other stuff.

Hours later, Axl came out of Zero's office with a dizzy head. He decided to not delay and get a rest quickly before Iris makes him dizzier.

"What are you saying? It isn't my fault you are so dizzy suddenly!"

"Oh sure, if you call hugging a long lost friend and chatting for hours not terrible enough for a Reploid to get a headache because you were constantly moving about on the table."

"Axl! You…gulp…ah! Why can't I take control of your hands?"

Axl smiled to himself. "Sorry, Iris, I guess you weren't fast enough. Lumine will usually grasp my body much faster than you. I guess it's to do with combat experience. Maybe you should train. I know I can beat you anytime."

"Dear Axl, that's not nice to treat a girl this way. But then again, I always beat the two of you if we were competing." Both Iris and Axl protested. "Hey, whose side are you on anyway?!"

The silent arguments continued on until Axl saw Pallette in the computer labs reading combat status reports. Axl immediately told Lumine that.

"So what if she's doing that in the labs? Do you like her?"

"You still have to apologize to her. You were the one who suddenly raged and grabbed her up by the neck before blasting me unconscious last time."

Lumine suddenly remembered that and looked downwards embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I still have to make it up to her…"

Axl walked into the lab and met his mission navigator. Just when she looked up, Axl turned into Lumine. "You! What do you want? I'm still busy; meet me later." "Sorry. I have to settle this now. Please give me a chance to say something."

Pallette turned around and looked at Lumine. Then, the white Reploid bowed down to her so fast, she was surprised by the sudden act.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry that I raged at you that time."

Pallette's facial expression changed. "Oh it's okay. X told me everything over the past weeks. It doesn't matter; just don't do it again."

Lumine's form changed so quickly back to Axl that Pallette thought her eyes were blurred and rubbed it. Axl rubbed his hands on his chest before leaving the labs; Pallette left dumbfounded.

"Do you do that all the time?" She asked, still astonished. "Yeah, I guess so. It used to hurt quite a lot, since our data souls will clash in controls, but now it just moves along peacefully."

"Data souls? What are those?"

"It's what Lumine calls them. He defines them as strings of complex data and codes that define a Reploid's personality. A Reploid can be granted immense combat power provided they are encrypted with the proper codes. Seems that our creator did so, only to him and Iris."

"What about you?" "Me? Nah. I'm just granted with the copy ability. I only use guns but I cannot shoot out lasers from my bare hands." "I see…these things are very interesting." "Well, I gotta go. I've got some games to play with."

At an opposite corner, X was watching the scene with the doubtful eyes again. Alia who had been following X all this while, finally protested.

"C'mon X. Just leave them alone. I guess they're having fun together. Axl's had enough quarantines that could make anyone in here crazy. He deserves some time with his … other inhabitants."

X didn't change his expression. Alia decided to retreat back to her cubicle before she had to endure another of X's lectures. X, still standing at the corner, made his lip curl and did some thinking.

Chapter Fourteen: Decisions

Axl woke up the next day, expecting a truckload full of missions to be thrown on him and any other wacky adventure imaginable. Lumine and Iris hadn't woke up either, so he retreated to his cubicle to laze some time around, only to find a notice left on his table.

"Axl, meet me in my office around 9 o' clock. From: X."

"Oh great. X must want to question me or something!"

Axl knocked his head on his table so loudly that his other inhabitants were jerked to wake up suddenly. Axl, who had shut his eyes immediately after banging his head on the table, saw an angry Iris in front of him.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I was having some nice rest when suddenly a big blow landed on my head, thanks to you!"

"Em…sorry Iris. Didn't realise that. Must've used too much force."

Lumine confronted the two. "Alright, dear boy, what's seems to be the problem around here? Something going on?"

"Yup. X called me to his office. It must be something that urgent in order for me to meet him at 9 in the morning."

Iris' face was glowing red. "IT IS 9 ALREADY!"

Axl immediately got up from his chair and turned to look at the clock. It was already five past nine. Axl quickly dashed to X's office, speeding past by many confused-looking Reploids.

After turns at many stairs and elevators, Axl made it to the Commander's office. Opening the door, he faced X, who was going through many coloured papers and charts.

Judging from the situation that X wasn't ready yet, or probably he hadn't noticed Axl in his room, Axl retreated to one of the chairs at the side of the walls. He looked around with unending curiosity.

The office was decorating with many tall cupboards, filled with books of various topics only humans are fascinated with. Screens also donned the walls, displaying images of newscasters, backgrounds and subtitles because the audio was turned off.

"Iris, do you have to be so angry early in the morning?"

"I wasn't angry at you! I was over-concerned for your attitude of lacking seriousness in your duties!"

Lumine interfered. "Could you say it in simple terms to dear boy here?"

X finally looked up at Axl and greeted him after 5 minutes, halting their arguments. "Ah Axl there you are. Come, take a seat." Axl obediently got up from the side of the wall and sat in front of X's desk. The two green eyes met.

"Axl, I need to ask you if… Lumine and Iris would like to have their own bodies." All three were stunned. "X, why would you ask that question?"

"Axl, I believe that every Reploid should have their own freedom to walk around and enjoy anything they desire. It kinda irks me since only you are controlling that body and the others are not getting a chance to walk themselves."

"Gee…I dunno…I never thought of that before. Neither do Lumine and Iris."

X sat up straight. "Well, Axl this is your chance now to think of that. Are Luimne and Iris content of just staying in you or do they yearn to experience freedom by themselves?"

Axl couldn't find a way to answer that question, choosing to be silent.

"I'm letting you three decide whether you want separate bodies or just remain in there. Take your time. I'm in no hurry in any particular."

Axl closed his eyes to meet his friends in the computer brain.

Lumine was sulking a little. "Why must he always mess around with our current status? Why must he always try to separate us apart? I just don't get it!"

"No, Lumine. X is right. It's very abnormal to have three personalities residing in the same body. Maybe we do deserve our own body, our own freedom. Maybe I don't want to go through this confinement forever. Who knows?"

Iris' answer silenced the white Reploid. Axl was fidgeting a little.

"Em…do let me know when you are ready. I'll respond in your behalf." With that, Lumine and Iris disappeared and left him alone.

Several minutes later, a reclining Axl was approached by Iris. Lumine was nowhere to be seen. Axl got up from his imaginary chair and meet her.

"Hey, Iris where's Lumine?"  
"He's checking the conditions in the body's mechanisms. Doesn't want anything faulty. Oh and he's made up his mind. Same for me."

"Okay…ouch!" Axl sensed some pain in his body.

"Oh that would be him." Iris smiled. "Checking your systems can too interfere with your controls. He's…currently checking your energy reactors."

"Well, as I was saying," Axl faced her. "What's your decision?"

Before Iris replied, they heard a loud bang on the wall. Zero had rushed in the room followed by a concerned Alia.

"X! You've messed around with Axl enough already! Give him a break! He doesn't deserve so much attention! For poor Axl's sake!"

Axl irked a little. "Poor?" Iris giggled a little.

"Zero, I think that Lumine and Iris deserve their own free will and right to having their own bodies. It's very abnormal for three Reploids to share the same body. They shouldn't endure any more insults and rumours. Only six…in this case, eight of us knows what really happened to Axl while the whole HQ doesn't!"

Axl knew that the eight were himself, Iris, Lumine, X, Zero and the other three navigators. Alia sunk her face in her hands. That instant, Axl felt that it was best to continue keeping Iris and Lumine secret from the REST of the Hunter HQ, despite his earlier response to his agreement with Lumine. While the rest was arguing, Axl planned to tell that to his inhabitants.

Then suddenly, a flow of strong red waves came from nowhere, surprising Axl and Iris. Lumine was too fast to stop from gaining control of Axl.

He opened his eyes. Lumine's form surprised the audience of three in the office. He stood up from Axl's reclining position and spoke to everyone, in particular X.

"Well, well, well. It is quite noisy in here and I thought I could see for myself what seems to be the problem."

"X, you are quite right about the part of free will and the abnormality of this situation. Sure, everyone deserves their rights but I think I know where my limits are. So I've made up my mind."

"I'm content with where I am now. Axl is now my host and my home. I'm already very glad to be here and that I'm now who I am, thanks to him. I owe him for all the important lessons that I've learnt from him, so I'm following wherever he goes. I'm fine with that."

Then Lumine's form wobbled to become Iris. Zero made a move to talk to Iris but was halted by Alia.

"X, I'm glad you are concerned for our welfare and conditions. However, I'm afraid I can't accept your offer. I've been part of Axl all his while. Well, ever since the end of Repliforce wars. I can't suddenly leave just for another body. For me to reside in another body would mean contradicting my status: dead."

"Well, I can terminate that status if you want it, Iris."

"Gee, thanks but no thanks," Iris mimicking Axl's way of rejecting offers. "Besides if you were to clear Lumine's status, people and Reploids will think that you are favouring him and discredit the Maverick Hunters' status."

Iris made a strong point so X frowned.

"Well, like what Lumine said, Axl is my home now. I've seen so much through him and I don't regret all this. Please just let me be in here. I too am content with where and how I am now. It's Axl's body. He's the owner now, not me."

Zero wanted to say something but was hushed by Alia.

"Well…" X was pondering for a while, considering their replies. "Okay, you all can stay in Axl. I won't mess with you anymore."

Iris was so glad and thanked him so many times. Her form wobbled and became Axl once again. "Is this session over yet?" X nodded. "Yes, you may leave now."

Axl turned behind and was immediately faced with Zero.

"Well, buddy, you do realise Iris is all yours now, don't you?" Zero patted his shoulder. "She's all yours now; take good care of her or you will get some fists from me." "ZERO!" Alia's comments were ignored.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright, trust me. If you don't mind, I've got to teach Iris some important skills and got to go meet my dad." Axl ran off, leaving the rest surprised.

Back at the Jakob Tower, Axl told them everything in the past two weeks. But he didn't tell them that Prez treated the trio like children and they treated him like a father in return.

"Whatever. Any missions call me X." The two blonds left the office and X was back to reading tonnes of data on paper.

Chapter Fifteen: Voices

It was already the 25th day that Lumine resided in Axl, five days since the Reploid rights issue thing. Little happened in the same period. There were only a few cases where Reploids went berserk and caused trouble on the streets and arrested. None were sent to brain-cleansing and recycling in the Prez Corp. plants for their cases were not that serious.

One thing for sure: Iris had learnt to speed up herself to grasp any control from Axl and/or Lumine before anything happens. Another thing: all three agreed that Iris and Lumine are to be kept secret from ANYONE ELSE.

They were in the main plaza hall, sitting on one of the long chairs admiring the golden yellow hall. The screens reported that new crackdowns had resulted in thousands of Lumine loyalists revealed from dark places and were sent to the Prez's plants.

Many of those Reploids still were loyal to the Lumine who was emotionless and was rebelling against the 'old world', yelling out they'll get revenge on the government and trying to stop the creation of the Reploid utopia. The Jakob Tower's height had been reduced to around 40 percent of the original.

Lumine was unusually sad while listening to all the news of these events. Deciding that he had enough, Axl retreated to his cubicle and played online games.

"Games again? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Any other suggestions, Iris?" Silence ruled the computer brain again.

Lumine sighed and spoke up. "I can't believe there are still weirdoes who are emulating the old me. I can't even be a decent Reploid just like everyone else."

"Aw cheer up. Father is dealing with them as we speak. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Dear boy, that's not helping me at all-"

The conversation was broken up by Zero's presence. Once again, he wanted another conversation with Iris.

"Zero, relax. She's okay with me. You can always depend on me." Axl's eyes were still fixed on the online game. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just want another conversation with her, if you don't mind."

In the computer brain, Iris chose not to talk to Zero for the first time and disappeared away. Axl was surprised.

"Em… sorry. She doesn't feel like it now." A disappointed Zero just walked away from the Hunter's cubicle.

Then, Axl's hands froze, his fingers couldn't move to press the controls, making him lose to the computer and his score was in 10th place.

"Hey, what was that all about? I was doing so well!"

Lumine was slightly surprised. "No, actually you were doing quite badly. You died 5 times in 19 minutes."

"Okay, what is it you want me to listen to until you had to make me 'Game Over'?"

"Dear boy! Haven't you noticed that Iris rejected a conversation with blondie for the first time! She thinks it's inconvenient for you to pass her speech to Zero while you were playing the rocket game!"

Iris merely said: "Yes. That would be rude."

Axl quickly thought of a solution to this problem. "Why can't Iris talk to Zero and I play games at the same time? That would be convenient for both of us!"

Lumine became slightly sarcastic. "And how do you suppose that could be done? There's only one voice box control and one mouth we are having!"

Axl smiled. "Not anymore."

The next time Lumine knew, they were in the mechanics room, strapped onto the seat and below the devices that detected his presence.

Layer was consulted for this operation for the field of mechanics was all in her fingertips. She took out a small driller and looked at Axl.

"So let me get this straight again? You want me to install a set of speakers at your ears so the other two can speak out their thoughts while you are doing something else?"

"Yeah, that will be convenient for all three of us."

Lumine and Iris protested. "Axl are you nuts? You're getting our head drilled into! This is such a bad idea!"

"Yeah, and rejecting a talk with Zero seemed a good way for me to go on playing games and you stand in me humiliated." Silence again.

Layer wondered for a moment. "…Okay. This should be easy. If there are any complications, I'll try to fix it with my best efforts."

With the help of the wires connecting to Axl's head gem, Layer induced a program that made all three in Axl sleep to evade the pain before Lumine could protest to Axl any further.

Several hours later, Lumine was the first to wake up. He gently woke up the other two and asked Axl to wake up their physical eyes.

Axl looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary until Layer came in and asked Lumine and Iris to respond to her.

"Yes, we can hear you. Why do you ask that?"

Layer smiled. "Because I can hear the both of you. Two different voices."

Axl was shocked. Before he could demand an explanation, Layer took out a mirror and began explaining the situation.

'I've already installed the speakers at Axl's ears. But, it seems that there are no filters so if Iris or Lumine were to talk to Axl, even if it was a private conversation, the others around him will hear you. So I came up with a solution."

Placing the mirror at a suitable angle, Axl saw that at the side of the cover of his metal ear gem, there was a small purple round button.

"This button is the answer. Press it once and it sinks in, meaning that all your conversations are officially private and can't be heard by anyone outside. Otherwise, every single word you say will be heard."

"So now the guys can talk to the others while I play my games undisturbed? Wow! This is great! Thanks, Layer, I owe you a lot!" Axl unfastened the straps around him.

"Anytime." Axl walked off proudly before Layer locked the door to the mechanics room.

Axl had actually forgot to switch off the speakers on his ears and he didn't even notice that. Then a few other Hunters approached him.

"Hey Axl, want to join us at the VR room and compete who blasts the most virtual Mavericks?" One of them asked.

Iris blurted out her thoughts: "No, Axl's had enough playing. He lost on an online game already." The others were shocked to hear a female Reploid's voice.

"Hey Axl, who just said that? That… that voice just appeared from nowhere! Are we being watched?" They were all terrified.

The quick-witted Lumine seized Axl's right hand and immediately switched off the speakers by pressing the purple button on Axl's right ear. Axl tried to calm the rest down.

"No, silly! We aren't being watched! That must be…er … an echo! Yeah, an echo from somewhere! Er… sorry guys, I can't join you! I've got something else to attend to!" Axl quickly dashed off before he was bombarded with other questions.

He made it back to his cubicle in three minutes. Then Lumine taunted him.

"Aw poor poor Axl! He forgot to keep Iris' comments silenced! That was so funny back then! You should have seen your face!"

"Axl, how could you forget to switch off your speakers? Lucky Lumine here is the fastest among all of us here, or else you'll be in big trouble!"

"Yes, I know! Sorry okay? My mind must have slipped off."

"Bully for you then. If I was gone how could you have handled the situation then?" Iris silenced Lumine with a hush.

Axl was panting and banged his chin on his table. "Uh… next time, I'll remember to do this! Gosh, it's already evening! I must have missed some missions!"

"Axl dear, there were NO missions today. Geez, what's happening to you?"

"I'm probably tired and whacked up today, Lumine. If you don't mind, I'd need to get some sleep now." Axl headed to his resting pod and entered it.

"But, Axl! It's only 7!" That was Iris' last comments before the three were induced with sleeping programs to restore the body's health.

Layer stepped in the resting chamber and saw Axl lying on the pod's cushions. Apparently she too saw what happened earlier to Axl. She smiled to herself and turned back to her navigator's seat rooms away.


	6. First Series Ch16-18

Chapter Sixteen: Anniversary

Axl was having a nice rest in his subconscious. It felt so good to rest while no one was disturbing you, especially after four missions in two days concerning human criminal activity. At least that is until Iris rudely awakened him.

"Huh…Iris, how could you be awake? We are all sleeping together!"

"Quiet, Axl! I need to discuss with you something! Besides, if you can control your sleep you can be awake in here, your subconscious!"

Axl reluctantly got up. Once again, they were all in his computer brain where the physical body is inactive but the mind is still energetic.

Lumine was lying down on the pitch-black floor like a log. Didn't want to wake him, Iris brought Axl over to another corner of the brain.

"Today's the day! It's been one month, or more accurately 30 days, Lumine's been with us!" Iris was excited but Axl wasn't.

"So what? Is it really that important?"

"Axl! It's been 30 days Lumine has changed your life and mine! Think of the times we've had together! Isn't it proper that you thank him by celebrating or something like that?" Axl refreshed over his memories.

Firstly, the evil Lumine attempted many takeovers. Iris came in and changed his attitude. The new Lumine then revealed clues bit by bit to feed Axl's curiosity over a sequel of unique events that led him to his creator, Prez. Then Lumine caused the Jakob revival but was stopped by Axl. Now, the three are living harmoniously in a body led by Axl.

Axl hanged his head down. "Darn, you're right."

"Great. Axl, it's up to you to decide what you'll do to celebrate this anniversary. It's your responsibility because it's your body, not mine." Iris smiled and disappeared before a confused Axl could ask anymore.

"What an excuse! That doesn't get her the right to give me everything she thinks are problems! Just because this is my body, it doesn't mean I have to do everything around here!"

Then, the alarm rang and Axl's body became active.

Lumine too got up. He soon found Iris nowhere in sight and an Axl pondering over something. He didn't know that Axl was planning what to do to celebrate Lumine's 30-day presence.

"Hm…what am I going to do? Humans usually celebrate anniversaries by gifts or something like that. Reploids can't eat and don't bank in on money. I might as well create something or do anything else-"

"Axl, dear boy, why do you look upset?"

Axl got up to respond but first opened his eyes to see where he walked to. They were in the main plaza hall, the usual place where he would hang out to have silent chats with Lumine and Iris. Quickly he grabbed a seat and closed his eyes.

"I look upset to you?" Lumine nodded.

"You seem to have some problems. Mind if you tell me so I can help?"

"Actually, yes, I do mind. I can't tell you. It's secret."

Lumine became disappointed and then, realising something was going on, he resorted to his mean, insulting tones and speeches to make Axl spill his secrets.

"That's not very nice of you. We are friends. We can share our problems together. Are you saying I'm no longer your friend?"

"Stop it, Lumine. It's irritating."

"Aw bully for the red boy. Shall I turn your hair purple again and seal up your eyes? Otherwise tell me your secret…"

"Grrr…no way! I'm not telling you my secret and I'm not letting you play with my physical features! Now just leave me alone! My brain hurts!"

Then suddenly, Iris appeared and blinded Lumine with her hands.  
"You want Axl's secret, Lumine? Fine! Then you'll have to catch me first! Oh, try to catch up; I hope you're not too slow for me!" Iris disappeared.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm gonna outrun you and get the secret of dear boy here if that's the last thing I'll do today!" Lumine too vanished off.

Axl was grateful for Iris' intervention but he began to experience pain running about his body, from the head to knees. It showed that Lumine couldn't keep up with Iris and Iris was doing this to gain Axl some time to decide what to do for the secret anniversary.

"Great, just what I need: a headache and more pain around my insides."

That afternoon, Axl received no mission reports because of no Maverick activity and taking advantage of the situation, he decided to take a walk out of HQ.

But, he decided to go against the rules of the HQ so he merely jumped over one of the giant wall fences at one of the sides of the many fenced grounds of the HQ. That attitude surprised the other two so they came to a halt and Axl felt less pain in his body.

"Axl! I expected better behaviour from you!"

"Aw, ignore the lady, Axl boy. Wow, you're getting better these days."

"Em…thanks I guess Lumine...?" Axl was speechless.

Iris apparently forgot all about the events of keeping Lumine from finding out Axl's secret and stopped the chase. "Have it your way then. I'm not helping you any longer!" She then disappeared.

Lumine became even more confused.

"Dear boy, this secret thing is really making me very tired. Can we cut short this whole ordeal and just tell me what's going on?" Lumine was panting.

"Em…sorry you'll just have to find out later I guess. Or else it wouldn't be a secret. And boy, is it a good secret for you. That's all I'm telling. Talk to you later."

Lumine was disappointed and vanished off.

Axl was never happier that he got some quiet time to himself. Jumping off the dustbin lid he had just landed on, he walked his way into the depths of Big City he never explored. Prez didn't help previously. All his 'children' ever got to be were his plants when they visited him.

Axl walked on countless streets and he still had no idea what to do to celebrate Lumine's anniversary.

He only saw the clean streets, the big crowds where humans and Reploids mingle, the hotdog seller, very high structures and a lot of posters.

He halted and decided to review the posters all over, one by one, and slowly too so Lumine wouldn't suspect him, so he can get some ideas.

Advertisements, commercials, new products, a Carnival…

Axl was twitched at that poster and analysed it carefully, quickly and also slowly so he could get the most info while not being suspected. Eventually he found the attraction.

'Biggest fireworks display in the world certified! (Date) 8.35 p.m at the Big City River! Don't miss it!'

Axl accidentally yelled out in his brain "That's it!" and attracted Lumine's and Iris' attention so they instantly appeared when Axl said "it!"

"Huh? What's it? Axl, have you finally made your decision?" Iris' eyes were glittering with yet-to-be-exploded happiness.

"Huh, what? What's it?" Lumine was getting very confused by the minute yet he controlled his temper. "C'mon tell me what it is!" "We're going to the Carnival tonight, guys!"

At night, Axl is now at one of the banks of the River. The buildings there weren't so high so the fireworks would be perfect and the colourful tents and balloons everywhere were even better.

"Why are we even at this place? We don't have what humans call money!" "Don't worry, Lumine. There's going to be something great. We just have to wait."

"Grrr…I can't wait anymore! This suspense is killing me!"

Just as soon as Lumine was about to force something out of Axl, the glorious colourful fireworks explosions happened in the sky. All visitors were cheering at the display. More beautiful displays happened. Spherical and cylindrical displays; they were beautiful.

Iris and Lumine admired the displays. Then Axl told them a few words:

"You've been with us for 30 days already, Lumine. That changed our lifes. I think we appreciate it very much. Happy anniversary."

Lumine's eyes shone. He was touched by the scenes and the fact that Axl went through much trouble just to present him this. He truly enjoyed the show, although it was only for ten minutes.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad dear boy and Iris kept me waiting for this."

Just when he was about to show how happy he was, big explosions occurred. Tents were burst aflame and the fire burnt on, causing further explosions and yells of humans.

Axl without saying anything immediately rushed to the scene.

Chapter Seventeen: Interruption

Axl was horrified by the sudden turn of events, and so were the other two. As he moved on with the fastest he could, more humans and Reploids alike screamed and ran in the opposite way, across the bridge prepared connecting the banks of the wide River.

The roads were damaged so many vehicles were destroyed. More gas pipelines exploded and the large flames threw back Axl backwards a little. Just then he looked upwards.

What was to be the Carnival's Zeppelin evolved into a floating beetle-like Mechaniloid with cannons revealed here and there. Its buggy eyes reveal a secret laser gun. It began to approach slowly to the Carnival grounds and fired more rockets.

"Dang! When can I ever get a peaceful time with you guys?!"

"Em, Axl practically you have-"

"Don't answer that, Iris. Just don't answer." Axl went on running.

Once again, more destruction ensued. A blown-up building structure nearby caused many piles of steel flying in the air, hitting the ground and even nearly striking Axl but he managed to avoid it.

Lumine became more concerned. "Dear boy, do you need help?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Right now, it's important that I try to find the weak spot of this Mechaniloid. Should be easy to take it down and stop all this madness."

Axl then came to a halt when he heard the screams of a little human girl. He turned forth to the direction and found that the little girl had been stuck under a huge pile of rubble and was severely bleeding.

Shocked, he quickly went to help her.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out in no time at all!" Axl then moved to remove all rubble as quick as possible to save the girl. Seeing that he was getting no faster, Lumine rudely grasped control of Axl's hands and sorted the rubble even faster.

"Whoa! Nice! I should have asked you earlier."

When 'Axl' was almost done, the Mechaniloid noticed him and aimed the secret laser gun in its eye towards the rubble and began accumulated energy.

'Axl' who already noticed this event, scrambled even faster to save the human girl. Just then, when 'Axl' had held the girl in his hands, the laser gun was fired and a huge wave of explosion followed.

Axl was pounded far backwards, with the girl clutched closely to him, and was hit against a hard concrete wall. The girl felt safe whereas the trio in Axl absorbed most of the pain and fell onto the ground.

Axl gently released the girl from his clutches and told her to escape quickly.

"Go now…run…go somewhere else…safe…"

The girl nodded and ran towards the bridge along with a few more Reploids and humans. Then, a huge shadow covered Axl. The Mechaniloid beetle had fixed its attention on the Hunter and diverted all efforts to destroy him.

A compartment on its side opened and revealed a giant hammer and aimed to smash Axl. Since Axl was a little too tired to move, Lumine assumed rapid control and dashed them to safety.

The hammer was much too slow to compete to Lumine's speed and pounded into the ground where Axl had rested earlier. The resulting hole was 20 feet deep.

Axl was able to convey his thanks to the white Reploid.

"Thanks, I owe you for this!"

"Never mind that. Just fire all your bullets at the beetle's body! I'll give you a boost in the air now!"

Axl was propelled suddenly 40 feet in the air. He then got his guns out and started firing continuously, non-stop at every part of the beetle Mechaniloid.

Iris, feeling guilty of non-contributing anything at all, decided to use her combat powers by taking hold of Axl's left hand.

"Hey don't just suddenly do that! I'll lose concentration!"

"Relax. You'll just have to use one gun for now." Axl's left hand put down the gun on that hand and began moving about furiously.

For the first time, Iris displayed her potential (She decided not to do so during previous battles because Lumine was good enough). Axl's left hand was furiously shooting out giant spheres of pink-coloured energy towards the beetle's head, in particular the eyes.

The Mechaniloid was eventually smoking after some time and this time, its hammer was aimed horizontally and pounded Axl into a nearby structure.

"Axl! Are you alright?" Iris stopped firing.

"Never mind that! Just keep firing!" Lumine propelled him forward and Axl had found the beetle's weak spot: at small gem at its left side between two legs.

Axl's constant firing and Iris' power support in no time at all defeated the Mechaniloid. The Zeppelin air sack tore apart and the beetle exploded in half, finally crashing to the ground. Axl found himself lowered to the ground gently.

At a corner not far from him, he spotted the same dark shadow of spectacles and messy hair, grinning evilly at him. Axl was determined to pin him down so he chased after him but he disappeared behind the red flames.

Axl walked out from the battle zone and saw many Hunter facilities at the site too. Fire fighters were putting out the flames and all victims were being treated for injuries. Unknown to him, several cameramen caught the entire fight on tape.

"We've got hot news tonight! Broadcast this whole thing at eleven!"

Axl felt sorry and apologized to Lumine and Iris.

"Sorry guys. All I just wanted to do was let you all see the fireworks, not being messed up in a battle like this. Sorry for the bad night."

Lumine grasped his left hand and placed it on Axl's right shoulder, patting it gently. "It's okay, dear Axl. You didn't mean all this to happen. Why are you feeling sorry? We should be glad we stopped that Maverick."

Iris nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Em…if you don't mind, can we go and visit father again tomorrow?"

"Oh? Why's that Iris? Want to enquiry about something?"

"Sort of." Axl grimaced first and then smiled. "Sure."

Iris was filled with joy while Lumine was confused again.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to base. I'm dead tired from all this fighting."

Then, a black long limousine caught up in front of Axl and Prez got out.

Axl was surprised. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Hm…let's say I want my precious children to earn some rest along a slow journey back to the HQ. C'mon." Prez ushered them into the limousine and went off.

"Well, that was pretty good performances out there just now, boys and girl."

All three blushed though with satisfaction about themselves.

"Gee, thanks dad. I think I need to replenish my energy. Hey wait a minute, I thought you said I have inexhaustible energy in me?!"

"I can only say it's very plentiful not inexhaustible. My mistake. Or else you need not sleep and can stay up all night. Given your friends' abilities to fight, your energy sources will drain faster. But it will replenish itself if you rest."

Axl was confused. "Whatever, dad, Iris wants to talk to you."

Axl fell into a deep sleep but not Iris and Lumine.

Back at the command room in the HQ, X was very impressed with Axl's performances at the fight in the Carnival.

"X, he's a wonder, isn't he?"

"Yes, Alia, he's a wonder because he got support from Iris and Lumine so he could easily take out the Maverick in a mere twenty minutes."

Then, a fellow Reploid approached X.

"Commander X, about the independent investigation of the moral discipline, we are close to determining the source. We'll be ready to present a report to you tomorrow."

"Good work, get on with it." The Hunter excused himself.

X placed his right hand on his face, giving out a sigh.

"There's so much going on lately. I just hope we can cope up with them."

Chapter Eighteen: Appointment

Axl woke up the following two days, dazed over another sequel of events that had taken place 20 days after the attempt of reviving Jakob's purposes. Exiting his resting pod, he walked on slowly to his cubicle and refreshed his memory over.

Prez was very surprised to learn about the speakers installed in Axl's ears and had a pleasant conversation with Iris via a sleeping Axl. At the same time the other two boys learnt something new and deeper about Prez's contribution to the Reploid world. Although Axl fell asleep, it didn't mean he couldn't hear them.

Prez years earlier had learnt of Dr Cain's discovery of X and was a big investor in Cain's creations. Of course an old man couldn't possibly engineer so many Reploids, accounting to his age and limbs, so Prez volunteered to manufacture the Reploids in his plants. Prez was the first person to receive various designs of Reploids for the Repliforce Army, among them was Iris.

Because of his corporation's amazing investment and credibility, his plants are now the world's major supplier and recycler of Reploids. Then, there was the case of Axl and Lumine.

"Hey that wasn't what journal reported years ago."

"Well, Lumine, there are many things we prefer to keep secret."

Before long, the conversation was over and Axl was in front of the HQ, ready to retreat to the resting pod from Prez's limousine.

Axl became dizzier over the memories and dozed off again on his table and the control mechanisms became inactive so quickly that Lumine and Iris couldn't even grasp hold of them.

Meanwhile, in X's office, the next day…

"Sir, we've found that there's only one source of the recent decline of Hunters' battle performances: a certain distraction."

X raised both eyebrows. "Distraction?"

"Yes. It appears that all Hunters have been distracted by a certain force that makes them disregard everything else just for the sake of that something else they feel is more attractive and beneficial."

"What could be this force that is so powerful that it even affects us Reploids from performing well in duties?" X was bewildered.

"It's what the humans call 'love'. In human expressions, it's mostly the females that distract males. Amazing this behaviour still lingers in our society."

"Well, it's definitely stopping us from fighting the bad elements out there. I want all female Maverick Hunters monitored of their daily routines, then report back to me the particular Hunter that caused such distraction."

Then, at Axl's cubicle…

In his computer brain, Iris was having trouble waking Axl, who was pictured as sleeping soundly and positioned like a log. Then Lumine resurfaced.

"Well…all systems are okay and the control mechanisms' inactivity is so strong I can't even start it. Axl boy's still asleep?"

"Yes, it's really irritating me. He has this appointment thing tonight with some lavish Hunter at the cinemas that he made yesterday out of so many pleas and it's already mid-noon. Is there anyway you can do something?"

Lumine grinned mischievously. "Well I can always try."

Iris moved back three steps and Lumine bent down on Axl as he placed his palm on Axl's head gem. The hand emitted a red-purplish glow that soon covered the entire body. Axl was fidgeting a little. Then, Lumine smiled and released glowier aura on Axl's head gem.

Then Axl's eyes opened and jumped into a shock. In the physical world, Axl apparently woke up so abruptly that he pounced backwards from his table and hit the wall at his back, shocking other Hunters as well.

Back in Axl's computer brain, Axl was moving and jumping about to cool himself off. Iris was looking bewilderedly at the whole scene while Lumine was enjoying some loud laughs.

"That was so hilarious! If only we had a memory recorder or something…"

"Geez Lumine what did you do to me?!"

"All I did was raised your body's temperature to wake you up. Works the same way the humans did in the movies, like waking up the enemy by placing him on top of a pool of boiling liquids. Oh, Iris wanted to tell you something."

Iris weaved her hair a little.  
"You have the appointment thing tonight! Aren't you like a little afraid or something? In human sense, it's called a date!"

"You mean May? Oh that's nothing. Just accompany her to watch a movie that's all. Why should I be afraid?"

"In case you didn't notice, there's a wild rumour going on. Many Hunters have been dazed, hypnotized because of her. That got X's attention so I think he's like hunting her down for disciplinary action or the stuff. Besides, Reploids don't watch movies. Don't you think this is all strange?"

Axl placed his hands on her shoulder. "Relax, nothing's wrong gonna happen. I promise." Iris became slightly angry.

"Oh, sure and you just banged yourself on your cubicle's wall and the other Reploids are angry at you, if you will open your eyes."

In the real world, Axl found himself surrounded by angry Hunters.

The faithful night came. Axl was now waiting in Big City Park for May, after sorted out the mess in his cubicles. Then May approached in front of him.

May was a gal of ripe red armour everywhere. She also looked a little like Iris because of the miniskirt of metal she had and her back has a long spear-like sword. She is one of the HQ's most prestigious Hunters and the most beautiful.

"Hey Axl, ready to hit the seats?"

Axl blushed a little. "Em… sure. Let's go." As Axl walked alongside May towards the cinemas, Iris was getting redder and redder.

Axl was really shocked for the type of movie they went to watch. It was those type of movies the human called 'romance shows' as it was filled with the smoochy scenes, the goo-goo and the stuff. If Axl was human, he felt like vomiting.

Iris had her eyes closed, praying it would end soon. Oddly enough, Lumine seems to be taking it finely. He didn't quite understand the gross stuff so he had no idea what was going on.

"What exactly is this kind of show all about anyway?"

"Don't ask, okay? It's creeping me out!" Iris shut her eyes again.

Axl and May were sitting in the highest box and the cinema was pretty much empty so no one could see what they were doing. Then May decided to take Axl on, first by letting her hand hold his right waist.

Axl was shocked and so was Iris. "Hey what are you doing?!"

May looked on at Axl with a creepy look and smile. "C'mon Axl the night is still young so let's embrace each other!" Suddenly her right hand grasped hold of Axl.

Axl finally realised what's going on: May was trying to kiss him and bring their bodies closer in contact. Axl then tried to resist the disgusting attempt. Lumine thinking that Axl should reply back, brought Axl's hands forwards and held her back.

"LUMINE! What are you doing?!"

"I dunno. Isn't that what Axl was supposed to do to her?" Lumine shrugged.

Axl was shocked that Lumine made him hug May. He continued to try to release himself from May's clutches and escape as fast as possible.

Iris, finally no longer keeping her anger, released it on Lumine.

She slapped him and Lumine became more confused. Iris then decided to cool down and explain the entire situation to Lumine. Finally Lumine understood what was going on and released his hold on Axl's hands.

"Axl! Get yourself out of there now! It's not good for you!"

Hearing Lumine's yells energised Axl further. He felt a surge of strong energy in him, using them to break free from May and causing both of them to drop on the floor.

Using all his energy, he sprinted off out of the cinema and ran straight into the Park. He panted heavily and retreated to the fountain in the centre. He had never felt so disgusted in his entire life and dazed on the ground for a very long time.

Feeling guilty for making Axl hug May, Lumine hanged his head down and tried to apologize to Axl.

"Axl…I'm sorry…I didn't know all those would happen…I'm sorry."

Axl gave no reply and feeling he needed rest, he walked slowly back to the HQ. Axl, Lumine and Iris never felt so silent and never talked for the whole night.

Lumine had never felt more guilty in his entire life.


	7. First Series Ch19-21

Chapter Nineteen: Conquest

The following day, the atmosphere at the HQ was quite gloomy. The place was really dark so all lights were switched on, bringing bright yellow light to the entire place. Affairs still went on like usual. Most Reploids didn't notice something till it was today: it started snowing since yesterday.

White blankets of snow covered everywhere. It was so cold that no human or Reploid was in sight on the roads and streets. All were staying in their homes to avoid the freezing air. Even Reploids can feel cold, since the mechanisms are advanced.

Axl woke up, also feeling the extreme cold. It seems that the warm night's sleep has made him forget the entire affair in the cinema yesterday, so he was cheerful and also trying to find a good source of heat. Unfortunately, Iris and Lumine couldn't forget any single detail.

Axl retreated to the central chamber, a huge hall where its doors branch out into various resting chambers. Axl grabbed a seat in the hall and enjoyed the heat. He still hadn't spoken to anyone yet so he busied himself with the screens.

It seems that X had confirmed that the source of moral decline among Hunters was May, as she constantly preyed on kind male Hunters and did exactly what Axl experienced himself. So now, she is a wanted criminal as her Hunter status was stripped and had fled the HQ last night.

Uprisings are now rare, as most Maverick Reploids have been recycled, except for the attacks of brainless Maverick Mechaniloids. The Jakob Tower had been dismantled to about 20 percent its original height.

Meanwhile, Iris and Lumine were having talks Axl wasn't aware of.

"Well, at least now you are fully aware of what that psycho was trying to do to Axl. Next time, don't reply back to any sick moves."

Lumine was relieved. "Should I go and apologize?"

"Yeah, I think you should. Axl didn't return his reply to your apologies so it's best if you repeat it again." Iris stood to watch him.

The white Reploid approached a relaxing Axl. Axl gazed up at Lumine and in turn, stood up to face him. "Yeah, what is it?"

Lumine scratched his head a little and meet his host eye to eye. "Axl, dear boy, about yesterday in the cinema…I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I didn't know that she was doing something bad back then…I may immense strength but I don't even have this knowledge…I'm sorry."

He hanged his head down in shame but his shoulders met Axl's hands.

"It's okay. I didn't blame you. I guess you didn't know anything about the situation at the time. C'mon let bygones be bygones." Axl embraced him.

Lumine was stunned and touched by Axl's big heart. His eyes glittered again. He closed his eyes and embraced Axl in return. After a short while, Axl let him go. Iris was very happy for the both of them and approached them nearer.

"Right now, we can only hope that father is able to trace his ex-consultant Bob and that X is able to trace down disgusting May."

Iris stared at the white Reploid. "Seems you've had many emotional accounts."

The reply: "Dear Axl has a big heart. How can I not be touched?"

Axl didn't hear the slightest bit of this conversation.

Axl opened his eyes again and resumed enjoying the nice heat. Barely a minute after forgiving Lumine, the alarm rang. This time, it was big trouble.

"All Hunters please report to the central chamber immediately! There has been a massive rebellion everywhere in Big City!" That was Alia's anxious voice.

Axl was surprised, as there was a rebellion in the middle of the winter. More Hunters entered the central chamber, waiting for specified orders and explanations.

As soon as all Hunters have gathered, the screens turned to display massive Mechaniloids marching along roads, firing and burning everything insight. Certain areas were severely damaged with huge flames and smoke.

Axl was getting angrier and nervous. "What's going on?!"

Alia resumed speaking. "There have been reports that Mechaniloids and Mavericks alike have turned berserk the last hour and started attacking various facilities in Big City. Given the terrible weather, they are gaining victory here and there."

"Oddly, they seemed to have organized themselves into groups that attack and precede control over various key facilities that can threaten the City's systems. They are now marching across streets armed with stolen weapons."

"All Hunters are now required to assemble in their respective resting chambers and await orders from respective leaders given by Commander X."

There was a huge scramble here and there as Hunters are running to their various posts. But suddenly, the screens in the ENTIRE HQ and City went berserk and stopped everyone's movements.

The next character displayed: mister Prez himself. Prez was wearing a thick overcoat and a huge furry hat. He looked very evil and if all Hunters are observant enough, his entire face seemed swollen.

Axl was shocked to the core. His kind-hearted creator?

"Fellow citizens and Reploids of the Big City! One this cold morning, I m declaring that all of Big City is now under my rule! My berserk Reploids and Mechaniloids have revolted to serve me! To help me achieve my long-desired ambition: to rule the world!" He released an evil laugh then continued.

"All Reploids who don't want their skins to be ripped off are advised to come out and join me! Join me for your better sakes! Together we shall march on and cleanse this world! This new world will be pure of Federation idiots!"

"Yes, the new world shall be created! All humans are idiots! The world of the Reploids is near! With my guidance, we shall rule this world all for ourselves!"

Then the image of a scared Reploid blasted to pieces was projected.  
"I have shown you what I will not hesitate to do if I round up any dissidents in my pure world! It so happens that I will do this to all those Maverick Hunters!"

Another image was shown: this time armies of huge Mechaniloids and Reploids were organized with weapons outside the Hunters HQ.

Now Prez was projected as standing on top of a platform. "I give you my last warning! Resistance is useless! Surrender to me and I may spare your lifes! Gahaha!"

The screens became blur again. The HQ soon became chaotic. Everything became disorderly as troops were quickly scrambled into positions. Axl didn't do anything, he was so stunned he just dazed at the screens.

"Axl, please! Get a move on! Go to your assembly line!"

"Iris, let me try! Axl dear boy, please calm yourself down!"

Axl stuttered a few words. "Calm myself down?! That's our father! I won't hurt him, no matter what! This is insane!"

Lumine shrugged. "That's it, I'm taking you to the assembly line!"

But Axl was quicker this time to snap Lumine away. Axl pushed Lumine away, causing him to drop on the pitch-black floor roughly.

"Axl! Are you out of your mind!?" Iris tended to Lumine. "Are you okay, Lumine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Lumine got to his feet. "It's just a little rough push. Dear boy can't hurt me that much."

"No. I'm not going to the assembly line. I'm going to have a talk with him. Yeah. That's it! I have a talk with him! Knock some sense into him!"

Axl opened his eyes and fled from the central chamber. Minutes later, he arrived in the main plaza hall. "I know where he is! I'll teleport there! Then I'll try to knock sense into him! Lots of them!"

Both Iris and Lumine felt they could do nothing to stop him now.

Then, a rough hold on his shoulders stopped him: Zero.

"Zero! Leggo of me! Let me talk to that Prez!"

"Axl, no! This could be dangerous! Way too dangerous for you, even me, to handle! The Federation's most influential man is now the most dangerous! With that army of Reploids, who knows what he'll do to you!"

Axl snapped his hands away. "No! He's my creator and I'll deal with him myself! This time it's personal!" He roughly teleported away.

Zero returned to the command room. "It's too late! I can't stop Axl!"

"It's okay. Pallette has him locked on the scanners. Where is Axl now?"

"X, I have him spotted on 35 miles away north from the HQ... Wait! That's the grounds of the Prez Corporation factories! And back here…the battle's already begun! His armies are attacking the HQ.

"Axl's right! We need to deal with Prez first! He's controlling this entire swarm of berserks from his factories! Alia can you teleport us there?"

"Teleporting X and Zero-! No! One of the missiles hit us! The satellite's down! I'll try to use another satellite!"

The whole thing got even messier.

Chapter Twenty: Assistance

It was total chaos around Big City, the Federation capital where really a lot of Reploids and humans co-exist, well previously. Now there was imminent danger where anyone could be killed. So the humans ran for their lifes and so did the Reploids that are not Maverick. Government offices began evacuating quickly thanks to the technology Prez had sold to them.

But this time Prez, being the ever-influential and smart guy as if he owned and knew the City's systems from dust to tower, had managed to block all teleporting systems and barred up the borders of Big City. So virtually everyone is easily taken hostage by Prez's organized Maverick armies.

The only problem was that he couldn't connect to the Maverick Hunters HQ teleporting systems and their personnel's, so Axl teleported freely.

Back at the HQ, the grounds in front of the entrances have turned into a heavy battle zone. Tanks and missiles were operated and aircraft machines constantly fired ballistics. But the HQ's force field blocked all those so all infrastructures surrounding the HQ were the victims of destruction. Hunters were doing a very good job at blowing up berserk Mavericks.

At the highest rooftop of the HQ, Layer was hastily making repairs to a satellite damaged by a ballistic attack BEFORE the force field was activated.

"Almost there…just a few wires to connect…and also re-establish the range of teleportation…WHOA!" Layer was interrupted by a ballistic attack from an airplane but was shielded by the force field.

"There! All done!" Layer held her communicator high. "Alia, forget about the other satellite! This one's fixed!"

"Got that! X, Zero! I'm teleporting you to exactly where Axl is last seen!"

"Okay, let's go get him back!"

In an instant after Alia pressed a red square button, the two vanished away.

X and Zero had officially and for the first time, entered the grounds of the plants which created most of the Reploids and everyday goods for the world. They had no idea where they are but they do know that Axl did a great deal of damage to indirectly secure them.

Piles of metal, pipes and glass were scattered on the floors in front. Walls too have been blown up and flames were trying to melt the scrap below them.

"Axl's definitely here. Lumine would have done much more damage if he was on the move and in a raging anger." Zero said.

"Alright. Let's move!" Both Hunters dashed ahead.

Routes much further ahead of them, Axl was furiously destroying all Reploids that were blocking his way. Purely he did all the damage, as Lumine and Iris dare not interfere with his fury.

Iris sulked a little. "Isn't there anything we can do to calm him down? We still have to do something!" She turned to the white-clad Reploid.

Lumine preferred to remain calm and observant.  
"I know, but bursting out our actions now isn't appropriate. Timing is important, in spite of everything. We first have to find out what exactly is going on with our father."

"But, Axl will-"

Lumine pressed hardly on her shoulders.  
"Listen! Like I said, we still need to find out exactly what's going on. Then we'll take necessary actions. Axl won't hurt himself, I promise."

"Relax, Iris. I'll protect Axl. He's our host and friend. I won't let anything harm him, I promise."

Silence prevailed again in Axl's brain and even if Axl heard their little talk, he didn't care. His first priority was to settle this whole issue with Prez.

At last after much time spent to destroy all obstacles, he was facing the final gate that will direct him to the compound where Prez is standing on a platform. The only obstacle this time is a huge ape-like Mechaniloid,

The Mechaniloid tried to smash Axl with its huge fist pounds on the ground but Axl knew better and dashed here and there. Firing wildly at it, the Mechaniloid soon exploded. Now, facing Axl was the metal gate.

"Right. Then bust through this chunk of metal and I'll deal with Prez personally, even if it means busting through another army of Mavericks!"

This level of violence in his tone of voice shocked his other two inhabitants and prompted Lumine to take control and calm him down at the same time. But he was about to do that when the Bee helicopter appeared in front of Axl.

Instead of attacking Axl, it revealed a giant magnet thus forcefully pulling Axl to it, being helpless, and rammed into the gate.

"Gah! My body's stuck! PREZ!"

Axl, attached to a giant magnet below the Bee helicopter, found himself faced with Prez directly, though it was a great distance around 500 meters. The Bee flew forward and suddenly dropped Axl into the grip of two Mechaniloid's giant fists.

The Mechaniloids then pinned him against a sturdy brick wall in the middle of the compound grounds. Axl's hands and legs were stretched out and strong cuffs tightly held him in place. All this, the red-blue Hunter endured silently.

Prez smirked at him. Waving his black overcoat a little, his hands rubbed his face, apparently itching very painful.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? My very own creation, exploding anger in my plants? Haven't you got your manners right?"

Axl's angry look glared at the man. "Why are you doing this? After all this while when you have peacefully contributed much to this world?!"

"Ah! That's the point! Look back all this years! My technological contribution has made this world prosperous! Since I have engineered a perfect society for the world, I do have the right to claim this world as my own!"

Prez walked on from left to right, still talking.

"Silly humans! What have they done? Corrupt people polluting the rivers! Killing the wild animals as if they are nothing! Arrogance everywhere!"

"You see, my policies are always correct! I will make sure that they encompass the world then I will rule it as my own! This time for the Reploids' prosperity! And I can't let you stop that!"

All Reploids present held up their guns, aiming at Axl and the brick wall, ready to fire on Prez's command.

Prez rubbed his face again and continued speaking.  
"But of course, there is an alternative! JOIN ME! Join me by my side and we will rule the world! I'm sure that your friends will join us sooner! Why not now? The pure Reploid world awaits us, Axl!"

The last sentence sparked a raging anger from inside the calm Lumine. Releasing a big portion of his anger, he shocked Iris and Axl by gaining control of Axl too fast. Lumine is now seen cuffed tightly to the brick wall.

Lumine's eyes shone crimson red brightly and began cursing Prez.

"You traitor! You are not the creator I knew! The creator I knew is loving and kind! Caring for all of mankind and Reploid-kind! He wouldn't change overnight and suddenly destroy the gentle environment he helped create and massacre all humans! You are not Prez!"

Prez merely laughed at the white-purplish Reploid.

Lumine began to accumulate strength to break free of the cuffs. But the Reploids on standby aimed their guns and electrocuted him to silence.

Lumine's health status declined significantly but that didn't immediately tire him out. He continued his more evil and furious look at Prez on the platform.

Prez laughed again. "It's pointless to struggle. I might as well take you out!"

Standby Reploids began charging up the bullets to eliminate the trio-in-one Reploid. Lumine's shield couldn't be activated because of the handcuffs.

"Gwahahaha! So long, s-! GAAHH!"

A charged Buster shot come out from a nearby balcony, blasting the platform to pieces. Prez fell to the ground below and his overcoat and hat fell off too.

X appeared on the ground, much to Axl's delight. But Lumine was totally in firm control that he couldn't express it. Then, Zero appeared in front of him too, holding a familiar man on his arms.

"Father!?" The sudden outburst from Lumine astonished X and Zero. But that didn't stop Zero from slicing all standby Reploids to pieces, thus leaving all of them to confront the other Prez.

The other Prez, earlier standing on the platform, now lay on top of jagged rubble with huge cuts on his skin. The overcoat and Hat were blown away so it revealed a Prez donning brown suit and pants.

Then, the swollen face of Prez fell off, revealing the ex-consultant Bob.

"Yes, it is Bob all this while." The real Prez folded his arms. "I discovered that he had been the true villain all this while, from Axl's kidnapping to the most recent Reploid attacks on the City."

"I think he seems to have forgotten that I would prefer to let Reploids and humans co-exist, rather than Reploids alone, and I would prefer to let all citizens decide who sits in power of the Federation government, instead of attempting world domination by force."

This made Bob really angry and he couldn't curse anyone, so he decided to flee via an exit on his left. Prez then disables a machine that has too collapsed on the ground, which it the machine that controls all the Mavericks.

In no time at all, all 'Mavericks' woke up from a daze. The widespread attacks in the City stopped suddenly and peace resettled in a turbulent place.

"You all quickly go catch Bob! I'll go get a device that can arrest him so I can take him to court!" Prez turned to Lumine. "Be strong." He then left the compound.

This fuelled Lumine with more confidence than ever. He then gathered a big portion of his strength again and released them all, in the form of spherically-expanded aura, forcefully breaking free and also destroying most of the structures in the same area to mere rubble.

X and Zero looked on Lumine, who is now floating in the air with fury and revenge. "Let's go get that bloody heck of a human!"

Silently, Axl congratulated Lumine and allowed him to proceed forward, also stunned by Lumine's 'bad words'. Now all three Reploids began to chase the human who caused every trouble since Axl's time in a long route ahead of them.

Chapter Twenty-One: Battle

The three Reploids pursued the man behind every single menace the Federation experienced since Axl's kidnapping: Bob. It was a really long route and had many left and right turns at certain lengths. Zero guessed that he must be going somewhere specific, judging from the signs on the brown-grey walls ahead.

Bob kept running and running. Sweat dropped here and there. Now he was planning to operate his most devilish Mechaniloid in action. Boy, did he ever wanted to test it out; it took him months to complete, along with his other secret projects.

X managed to ask Lumine a question, which answers the relationship between the trio-in-one Reploid and Prez, the mighty industrialist.

"So, how come Prez is your father? Reploids don't have genetic parents."

Through a rage of anger, Lumine calmly answered back. "Well, you know the effort he took in creating us three. Means a lot to him. He never had a family so he improvised, I guess."

"But Prez created Iris?" Zero's turn to ask.

"You already know how he rescued her in space and created Axl."

At last the three Reploids found themselves confronting Bob in a wide-open space. It seems to be an area designated to test the fighting abilities of newly created Reploids. The walls were brown-grey, standing nearly 30 meters high and a greenhouse-like ceiling covered the space. The total area is a square, equal 200 by 200 meters. Bob had nowhere else to run.

"Human trash! Give yourself up now or else I'll just have to vaporize you myself!" Lumine held out his left hand, preparing some energy in the form of a glowing red sphere of laser.

The others were shocked because a Reploid is not allowed to kill a human and that meant immediately destruction. Lumine was ready to face terrible consequences just to kill the man that corrupted his life.

Bob smiled evilly and laughed out loudly.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. I will make sure that I will one day rule the world! I was so close until you meddling Reploids stepped! I can't turn back now so I'm going to just to have to destroy you all, especially Axl that idiot!"

The ground suddenly shook beneath them. Only X and Zero had problems maintaining their balance on the ground because Lumine is floating in the air.

Bob has activated some sort of machine with a control in his pocket. Then the ground opened up, revealing a really big Mechaniloid that Bob engineered himself. It is a giant sphere of red and brown, had a big orb-like circle as a glass and propellers.

A hatch opened at its lower side and Bob hastily entered it. He first buckled the safety belt on his seat and activated all cannons, ready to fire at his given command. He again laughed out madly, mad enough to be called drunken.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY! GAHAHAH!"

The battle starts by the firing of many homing rockets from the small side cannons. All were directed at the three Reploids. Predictably, X and Lumine would run in any direction possible to ward them off, shooting the Mechaniloid at the same time.

At the same time, Zero chose not to run but prepared energy on his saber to slice off the missiles. There were twenty of them, so Zero released a giant wave of saber energy slash. But, the moment all missiles were perfectly cut into half, their reactive contents exploded, their energy hurting Zero a lot.

"Gahahah! These missiles are meant to explode whether they're apiece or not! I know the way you robots fight!" Bob laughed hysterically.

On the other side, X and Lumine weren't doing so well either.

X was slightly damaged although he managed to take out all missiles by simple Buster shots. Lumine, equipped with his force shield, avoided all explosions but because of the intense amount of energy in the explosions, the shield leaked a little and hurt him too.

Nonetheless, Lumine fired many laser rounds at Bob's machines.

"Grr…You white brat! I'll show you!" Bob pulled down a lever.

A tiny gun surfaced at Bob's orb glass and fired a thin but powerful ray of red beam and did considerable damage to Lumine.

"Urkk! Human trash! See how you can avoid this!"

Lumine fired a thicker ray beam and totally destroyed the laser gun. Bob's machine was then unstable, giving the trio time to fire ahead at the Mechaniloid.

"I'm gonna smash all of you! See how you like fresh rubble from the walls!" Instantly another plasma projectile blasted the surrounding walls, causing more explosions and truly creating giant rubble. Smoke of dust covered nearly everywhere. The three couldn't see so well. Bob used the chance to slam them hard.

Lumine was hit the hardest because he shoved X and Zero aside and absorbed all of the shocks from Bob's slam. Fearing extreme tire, he abruptly gave body control mechanisms back to Axl, surprising him rudely.

"Hey, what gives?! Argh!" Axl was slammed onto a wall due to the force.

"Sorry, Axl! I need to charge up now for later! Good luck!"

Silently, X and Zero thanked the white Reploid for saving them, this time charged with confidence, blasting their shots at Bob. It still seemed as though Bob's machine is not damaged at all.

"Shoot! I gotta help them!" Axl ran circularly around the Mechaniloid and fired his famous non-stop bullet shots. Eventually large crack lines appeared around the red Mechaniloid.

Bob still had nothing to comment. He fired his homing missiles again twice, so around 120 missiles filled the airs of the grounds. Either by slicing or they've hit their targets, the missiles exploded.

The walls had their heights reduced a little, converted to rubble. All the three Hunters were pounded to the walls due to the immense force.

Axl fell to the ground, stood up a little dazed because of the effects of gravity and the fact he had been pounded a lot. Then he felt his tiredness disappear.

"Whoa! Who did that?" Axl closed his eyes and saw Iris channelling some pink aura to him. "You'll need it, Axl. Keep on going!"

Axl opened his eyes and resumed blasting with X and Zero. Suddenly, the metal skin of the Mechaniloid broken into large pieces, revealing engines which looked overheated and smoking really bad.

"What! I'm not going to let age-old Reploids defeat me! Watch my multiple combo attacks!" Bob pushed all buttons and levers repeatedly.

Many laser projectiles and those homing missiles were released in the air. The walls were greatly destroyed as rubbles of concrete flew everywhere, hurting the Hunters significantly.

Running wildly at the same time, Axl heard Iris and Lumine talk to him.

"Axl, let me help you! I'll need your left hand again!"

"Thanks, Iris." Lumine responded calmly: "I'd like to do the finishing blow, dear boy. That scum deserves something great from me."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Amid the multiple attacks, the Hunters continued their usual patterns of movements to avoid the enemy's attacks and weakening the enemy's health status.

Axl's left hand moved furiously as it fired pink fireballs of plasma energy at the Mechaniloid's smoking body. Axl ran to a corner, stopped his shooting and closed his eyes.

Iris looked really tired from her efforts to stay up and focus on firing at Bob. She noticed Axl halt and turned to him.

"Axl! Why have you stopped?"

"Iris, you're very tired! Take a rest first! I'll do the rest!"

"Axl, I appreciate your care for me but this isn't the right time! I've witnessed together with you all your combats and adventures and I must admit I've never seen a more menacing threat to peace than that Bob! He's even worse than Sigma! Do you know why?"

Axl paused. "…No, afraid not."

"Sigma strikes his vengeance only after some months or years, but this…this…this psycho strikes in a matter of days, I tell you that! I've got the feeling he'd do that! Besides, father had already eliminated Sigma 100 PERCENT! So he must be more urgently stopped!"

A limping Lumine approached them. "Hurry, dear Axl…Quickly…"

Axl was burning with a new lease of confidence.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best. C'mon let's go!"

Axl and Iris resumed fighting. They saw that now Bob's machine is swelling with smoke so thick that his attacks are slowing down.

X had already blasted it maybe with hundreds of charged Buster shots and Zero had sliced away important cannons and other guns. It was now all up to Axl.

"C'mon Axl! Take it down!" Zero yelled out.

Lumine saw the opportunity he was waiting for. He instantly grasped Axl's control mechanisms and a fresh Lumine is now standing in the grounds.

He flew fastly towards the orb glass. Bob is now struggling with malfunctioning buttons and levers.

"This one's for all of us."

He fired a long, thick beam of purple laser at the orb. All Bob saw was white light.

A giant explosion occurred as the Mechaniloid exploded to millions of metal scrap. All three, X, Zero and Lumine were blown backwards due to the impact of force. Seconds later, the fight ended.

The compound walls were reduced to 10 meters height and other neighbouring rooms were exposed, also damaged. Many equipment pieces were scattered here and there. In the fighting compound itself, rubble lay everywhere. Bob was found lying on the floor, badly bruised with blood trickling from his head.

The Reploids faced the man. X was about to arrest him when a big bullet shell hit them and they were bounced backwards.

May appeared. She landed herself on the grounds, with a huge machine gun as her right hand and still had her sword behind her back. She carried weakened Bob on her left arms.

"No one will harm my master, ever."


	8. First Series Ch22-24

Chapter Twenty-Two: Revenge

The Reploids were stunned with the arrival of the one responsible for corrupting the discipline of many Hunters. For the trio-in-one Lumine-controlled Reploid, it was like meeting with a nightmare again.

May smirked at them. "Well. The head of the Hunters. Along with a fiendish Maverick. I wonder what the Federation will say to this, an unimaginable cooperation."

"Seems that you are the Maverick now, May. You are wanted for deliberately corrupting the minds of our Hunters." Zero prepared his saber.

"And Lumine is responsible for the events connecting to the Jakob Project. You fools cooperate with him?!" May lifted Bob higher.

"At least it's better working with a Maverick who repented rather than you! What's been going on all this while?" All three prepared a battle stance.

"Master told me everything about the past and I have a version of it too. Very well, time for a little story before you all perish."

May gently placed Bob on the rubble-filled grounds and continued to speak.

"Master here has long envisioned himself as the ruler of the world in the near future. And he works hard to realise it. It all makes sense when you study the past."

"Firstly, Master chose to work for that Prez because he was a good source of income. He had an appraisable secret interest in obtaining that copy boy Axl to cash in his dreams. At that time, a new group was on the verge of gaining better reputation than the Maverick Hunters."

"Master chose to support the syndicate Red Alert in hopes they will topple Hunters as the new police group and later on, he will dispose of Red so he can gain a hold to later world domination. He then arranged a meeting with Red so they could obtain Axl."

"The incident years ago in Prez's plants where Axl was kidnapped and earned his scar occurred. Red Alert became more competitive and Master was pleased with this. But then the blunder of a fool Sigma appeared and had the same plans of Master: to use Axl to gain power, purely by accident."

"Of course in due course, Axl came to the HQ and Red Alert and Sigma was destroyed. Master's plans were ruined so he managed to flee in time. Then he held a chain of events together years later."

"Reploid rebellions, Prez's creation of Lumine, government ties, efforts to escape the troubled world, Master took advantage of them all. Master caused all the Reploid rebellions that forced the Federation to escape to the Moon. Prez was called in to build the Orbital Elevator and Moon's facilities. So, Master corrupted Lumine's data codes and turned him evil to do his will to dominate a new world of Reploids."

"Lumine, stupidly obeying Master, staged his own kidnapping, used Sigma in secret, although that boldhead wanted to rule the world of no humans, and attracted the Hunters to the Moon."

"Of course Master didn't want anyone else to rule the world besides himself so Lumine was made to completely finish Sigma thanks to the Hunters. Next he planned to eliminate the Hunters, further the rebellion, create a Reploid world and install Master as the world's ruler!"

"But you guys", turning to X and Zero, "had to stop Lumine. Lumine later passed himself on to Axl and further the rebellion. This time Master chose to act himself by creating more riots and thank goodness, he chose me to corrupt the Hunters so they will be annihilated and Master will not be stopped this time!"

"Master also warned that Axl had made Lumine repent thus no one else could lead the rebellion. It was up to me to make it out with Axl, just like the other hundreds of Hunters."

"Well Axl had a really strong will to oppose my seductions and I knew he was going to be Master's greatest threat besides you, X and Zero. So I fled and then Master silenced Prez, controlled his plants and facilities and personally unleashed a small portion of the armies Master prepared a long time ago."

"But all this failed! No thanks to you! X, ZERO, AXL and now LUMINE! So today, now! I will complete Master's will by destroying YOU ALL PERSONALLY!" May aimed her giant gun at them. Her story was finished and she told it all in third-party point-of-view.

But only X and Zero prepared to fight the evil May. Lumine had hanged his head down all this while. His eyes were covered in a shadow and he was shaking, oddly chuckling a bit.

"Lumine, are you okay?" Both Iris and Axl asked.

He shone another round of fierce red aura in the computer brain. Lumine's anger had reached a really high boiling point.

In just a fraction of a second, he fired a really wide-in-diameter-sense (accurately 3 meters) purple flame of a laser beam ray directly at May. The reaction was too fast for anyone to counter, so May was seriously injured as she was pounded all the way back to the walls behind her, sinking in a giant explosion of a range of 300 meters that destroyed everything.

X and Zero weren't the obvious target but they too were pounded backwards. The immense power and destruction were too much for them to handle.

"Gaaarggghhh!" Only Lumine remained standing in his exactly same position, full of anger. Even Iris and Axl, his best friends, were helpless in stopping the beastly insanity of the white Reploid.

Lumine floated highly and prepared more energy on his hands.

"You bloody heck of a Reploid! You're such a disgrace to Reploidkind! I'll kill you for this!" Lumine shouted all his might. He then pounded his might at May.

May, although was severely injured, managed to use some energy to escape. The explosion was terrible, causing other chambers immense damage. The impact force also blown X and Zero backwards a bit.

"Grrr! Must avoid continuous blasts…" May kept jumping here and there. She didn't dare retaliate, fearing Lumine would exert more energy at her.

"You Maverick trash! I'll see to it that you are destroyed too along with this pathetic human!" Lumine aimed at Bob first to lure her nearer.

Of course obedient to her 'Master', she ran over to Bob and grabbed him before Lumine launched a laser blast with his left hand. Acting fast, his right hand aimed at May's back and shot directly.

"Urrrgggh!" She became more injured than ever, but still had power to carry Bob.

She still kept on running about the compound of which its walls are further reduced to 7 meters height and had many marks and cracks. There were tonnes of rubble and spoilt machinery behind the walls so Lumine's blasts that missed caused them to further explode and being flung in the air.

The situation was way out of control for X and Zero so all they could do was duck on rubble and ground to guard their safety.

Lumine still continued to fire at May and Bob, though many blasts caused more destruction than injury. Bit by bit, his energy declined in supply.

Finally being extremely tired, Lumine halted his attacks on May. May seized this opportunity to place Bob on the ground and fire a shell at Lumine.

Lumine was hit directly on his body.

"Aaaah!" Those were Iris' and Axl's screams in Lumine's head. Lumine didn't yell from pain, instead maintained his position in air and fired weaker beams at her.

Quickly May grabbed Bob and jumped away to avoid another injury.

"Grr! What will it take to stop this psycho?" May said through gritted teeth.

Apparently Lumine heard that whisper. "Psycho? PSYCHO?! You are the real psycho for trying to corrupt Reploids with your stupid body contact stuff!" Lumine blasted another thick laser beam of energy that hit May.

By now both were either very injured or very tired or both. One thing's for sure, May is extremely injured and tired from only three very powerful blasts.

Lumine still remained in the air. But since he used much energy trying to kill May and Bob, he fell down to the ground, eyes slowly closing.

X and Zero went to catch the battered white Reploid. X managed to get hold of him. Zero looked on at May as he prepared to attack her.

Then Lumine released hold of the body's control mechanisms thus the form changed to become a very tired Axl.

"Axl! Are you all right? Please wake up! C'mon!" X shook him.

Then May took the chance to laugh at them and escape.

"Hahahahah! Stupid Maverick Hunters! Now too weak and stunned to fight back! Mark my words, Hunters! Me and Master will continue our efforts to purge this world of dummies and sooner, you'll see Master as the king of the world!"

She grabbed Bob and tried to fly away. Just when they were 30 feet above ground, a dark component flew swiftly and collided at May, making her slightly unstable.

"Gah! What is this thing?"

Then its door opened and activated its vacuum. The force pulling May was so strong that she even lost her grip on Bob and Bob was sucked into it.

"Master!" The compartment unveiled a small laser gun and fired a thin line of ray at May's boots, causing it to explode suddenly.

May lost her ability to fly in the air and fell to the ground. Then from a corner of the compound, Prez appeared and laughed at her.

"Silly Reploid! I'll never let you escape, especially since Bob's the menace behind all this, so I fixed a jammer into this thing and jammed your legs!"

Axl opened his eyes slowly. "Dad…"

"I usually don't tolerate Reploid rebellions and their main perpetrator escape especially if they want to harm the world, so I usually see that they are brain cleased and recycled! That will be your fate!"

Axl moaned a little. "That's why he took so long…"

Axl gained some strength from his rest so he was able to stand free on the ground. He tried to look for Iris and Lumine but he couldn't reach any of them.

"Axl! Are you okay?" X was really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess now we must defeat miss Maverick here and sent her to the recycling tanks of father's plants…" All Hunters agreed.

Prez then went off with his compartment containing Bob. "I'll be back with more reinforcements while I send Bob to the police. I'll just leave you three to finish her off. Be strong Axl."

Axl got to his feet properly and joined X and Zero in a combat position.

"You miserable Hunters! I'll defeat you first and go off to save Master and get revenge on you!" She too prepared a combat position, holding her sword in her left hand.

"Fine by us. We'll still beat you anyway!" Axl yelled back.

May yelled out all she can and charged forward to crush the three Hunters.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Defeat

The only job the Hunters have to accomplish now was to take down Bob's main henchperson, May. Being declared a Maverick and a wanted criminal, May now had no choice but to fight for her own survival now. She was going to make it out alive and avenge her master.

The three Hunters were not going to let that happen and geared up for battle, despite the fact they were tired from the previous battle. Axl, especially, wasn't going to let her win after all that she did to corrupt him.

May was charging towards the trio, taking out her sword and powering her cannon. She was aiming to take out all three at one time and quickly escape.

Then Zero's speedy moves blocked her. He had charged forward at her, holding his saber out and clashed with her sword. The saber flared up in green flames and Zero used his strength to pound her on the ground.

"C'mon! Shoot her!" He yelled to X and Axl. Both hastily dashed over to Zero but May took the chance to fire a charged shell at Zero.

"Urggh!" Zero was flung into the air, still grabbing his saber. She also in turn blasted X and Axl away, making her stand on the ground firm.

But while Zero was still in the air, he made his boot rockets launched, propelling him to May. He charged his saber again and gave May a big slash on her body. X released a charged Buster shot at her too. So May was injured even more.

"Gah! I have no choice but to use all of the extra power supply!" She put her sword on her back and pressed a blue button on her cannon arm. Glitters and sparks shone from her, meaning that her health status was restored, but luckily for them, only half of it.

"Darn! Guys, we have to conserve our energy to fight this Maverick! She has her own energy tanks!" The three Hunters were panting.

Zero never refused challenges so he dashed forward and began another saber- and-sword fight with May. All X and Axl could do was rest to gain some strength to fight later and watch the fight.

It was a battle of speed and smarts. Zero had tried many times to slash a scar or crack on May but she managed to wart of all such slashes with her right hand cannon. Then, just when May used her cannon to repel a slash, Zero knew better and hit her hard.

Zero exerted more force, causing the saber's beam to pierce into her cannon thus damaging some of its mechanisms. He then gathered some strength on his fist and gave her a punch at the chin.

"Ahhh!" Her face swelled a bit, so X and Axl moved forward and blasted her with more shots. She fell into a deep crater they created.

"Take that, Maverick!" Axl yelled at her. But she knew she didn't want to be beaten by old Reploids, so she jumped upwards, giving Axl a punch on his chin.

"Ow! Man, that's strong!" He took out his guns and blasted her with non-stop bullet shots. She was blasted backwards onto the ground.

She quickly got to her feet and fired her shells aimlessly. The shells hit many places; once again more explosions took place. Everyone avoided them.

Zero once again went forward to charge at her with an even-stronger saber charge. However, May knew better this time and fired two giant shells directly at Zero.

"ZERO!" Both Axl and X yelled out of concern. A huge explosion ensued, blowing dust and dirt in all directions.

Zero fell down to the ground, this time completely motionless and landed on his back. The charged saber somehow magically ended on May's back, breaking her swords to pieces and stunning her body.

It was up to X and Axl to finish the battle. Once again, X resumed his charged Buster shots and Axl his non-stop bullet firing, all at May.

She kept running around the compound's borders, the walls blasted to concrete rubble. Axl aimed even more accurately at May so most of his bullets now hit her directly, lowering her health status.

Just when X went forward to attack her, Axl experienced some odd movements on his left hand. His fingers wouldn't hold the trigger anymore and the hand put the gun back into his side pockets.

Axl closed his eyes. He saw a limping Iris struggling to contribute the last of her energy to defeat May.

"Iris, no! You're too weak! Let me handle this!"

"C'mon Axl…just let me…do my part too…"

Then, Lumine appeared near them, appearing very weak and limping too.

"Axl…dear boy…you'll need our…last energy. She's a …very strong Maverick."

In the outside world, Axl had retreated to a corner of the compound border, leaving X to do all the fighting. In his brain, he saw Lumine and Iris accumulating their last energy supply on their left hands.

Lumine approached his left hand just next to Iris' own hand and channelled his energy to Iris. The result was a giant sphere of plasma energy that of mixture of colours purple and pink, almost like violet.

"Defeat her…for me…please…" Lumine fell down on the pitch-black floor.

Iris was also about to pass out. She then turned to Axl and said, "Your left hand now contains the last of our powers. Aim it at her precisely and stretch out your hand to fire it. Defeat her, Axl."

Axl's left hand was shivering a little due to the presence of energy gathered there. It was so numb Axl couldn't use his left gun to attack. He turned back to Iris but she too had passed out.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat her. For all of us."

He opened his eyes again. X was getting weaker and weaker as May fired more shells at him. He tried to shield himself with is hands but were powerless against the thick shells.

After some time, X also passed out and fell his body flat on the rubble-filled ground. May was very pleased with herself.

"Good, the major head honchos are unconscious! Now to only slice their bodies apart-! GAAHHH!"

May suffered a major injury on her back. The giant explosion's force pounded her far forward. She turned back her head and saw Axl and his smoking left hand.

Apparently Axl had found the perfect timing to inflict May with the accumulated energy of Iris and Lumine. Axl stood up more confident.

"This isn't over yet, Lady Maverick! I'm still up!"

"YOU! I shouldn't have focused too much on the head honchos! I'll slice you, I tell you!" may got angrier and stood up to fire her shells.

Axl had observed all her possible tactics so when shells came to him, he quickly avoided them in many directions, the giant rubble around the compounds getting the blasts.

This time, Axl was more prepared. He had considered the possible future movements May would do if she were to avoid the bullets from his guns, in other words, he predicted where she would move next.

First he released a single shot towards May. May quickly jumped to her left.

Now Axl with his quick, sensitive eyes, he raised up his guns to his right and fired non-stop. He was right. All bullets hit her, literally ALL BULLETS. She experienced yet another round of major health status decline.

"YOU! GAAAHHH!" Her body had many cracks and the tiny craters the bullets caused. She was limping already and that made Axl even more confident.

"Eat more, Lady Maverick!" More bullets appeared.

"I AM NOT LADY MAVERICK!" She charged towards Axl and prepared a heavily charged shell.

The following series of events happened in slow motion.

Axl saw that coming and stopped his shooting. He evaded to his right. May saw that and slowly moved her cannon to the left, directly at Axl's chest. Axl's eyes widened with horror. May smiled. The shell is launched.

Another explosion, this one larger than any previously, occurred. Both were seriously damaged. In the end, only one stood up firmly.

May was panting heavily, which her body showing more scars, bullet craters and scratches. Axl lay on the ground, knocked also like the others. She grinned evilly.

"Finally! I defeated all the main drivers of the Maverick Hunters! I've made my Master proud! Now I am the strongest Reploid ever! Gahahahahaha- Arrrggghh!"

Again she sustained another blast. This time the shot came from X, who was crouching on the floor.

"I don't think so!" X shoots her again. She was falling to the ground, this time truly passing out.

Axl who heard the screams, opened his eyes a little and only saw a small part of X panting. He smiled to himself.

"Guys…if you can hear me", referring to his two inhabitants, "We won…"

Having no energy left, he collapsed his head lightly to the ground. The last noise he heard was the rumbling sound of vehicles and Alia's cries to the three Hunters.

Later, Axl woke up fully energised, only this time in his computer brain.

He looked around and saw Iris and Lumine lying down on the floor, the exact same posture they had when they passed out.

"Guys? Are you all all right? C'mon wake up- why am I feeling all wet around me? This substance is…slightly sticky and concentrated…"

Suddenly he saw a bright flashing light ahead of him.

"Am I dead? No, Reploids can't die, only be unconscious. If I were to die, I would have been deleted and not be here. Hey, I'm waking up…"

Axl's eyes opened abruptly. He appeared to be rested in a maintenance pod filled with plasma fluid, meant for keeping him in suspended animation. He heard voices.

"Axl's awake! Drain the fluid and dry him, quickly!" It was X.

The fluids were drained from the pod and Axl was brought out of it. Scientists began drying him with towels. The rough movements of the towel stirred Iris and Lumine to wake up.

"Alright Axl!" it was Zero. "We did it! We've beaten May and sent that man to prison! We've couldn't have done it without…him and her." He referred to Lumine and Iris indirectly; mentioning in front of other people would stir trouble.

"Yeah, I know…Oh they want me to say thank you to you on behalf of them. Wait! How many days have I been asleep?"

"Approximately 30 hours since the battle's end." It was Alia. "Your body was so drained of energy it made you and them to sleep just to restore all of them."

There was a silence in the maintenance lab.

"Welcome back, Axl."

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rejuvenation

It was now day 35 that Lumine has been inside Axl. Together with Iris, they experienced exciting adventures and got to learn about their pasts and the real threat behind many events in the past. Axl had just waked up 3 hours ago and questioned about many things. He was both happy and frustrated.

He is now in the central chamber, resting and looked at the weather of Big City. It was officially winter and it will be snowing for the next three months. That meant Axl had to feel the extreme cold while battling future Mavericks. He rested his head on a cushion and gazed on the ceiling, refreshing whatever he heard from X.

It seems that the Federation government was pleased to learn the true story of events all this while dealing with rebellions and Sigma. They've decided to send Bob to prison for 50 years without trial, given the abundant evidence.

May has been successful recycled of her body and brain cleansed. Some melting plants were still functioning amid the destruction in Prez's grounds.

Speaking of which, the damage caused around the Hunter HQ has been paid for by the government and reconstruction began so fast. However, Prez paid the bills for his own grounds' damages and had immediately started all rebuilding according to original plans, along with the Jakob Tower dismantling.

Prez was also highly upset about the damages Lumine caused out of his fury, but then forgave the white Reploid because he helped get rid of another Maverick. Lumine had hung his head in shame but vowed to control his flow of anger.

Normalcy had prevailed again in the capital Big City and it has been declared that thanks to the efforts of Prez, all new generation Reploids have been recycled into another type of Reploids that are immune to all viruses and love peace but their copy abilities have been stripped, leaving Axl the only Reploid to copy others' forms.

Feeling bored, Axl decided to head out to the Big City Park amid the blistering snow. "I'm going out for a while ... yawn ..." "Dear boy, are you crazy? Every human imaginable are resting indoors and you want to get the chills?" Lumine was surprised.

"Relax. It's just a short while." Axl walked forward, securing his body from Lumine's and Iris' attempts to stop him. Lumine shook his head. "He's getting better and better. We can't stop him." Axl chose to jump over the natural ground's fences since the main plaza hall doors are locked. Iris and Lumine got more surprised.

"Hm. Axl can just teleport to father's home to get some heat later. Smart dear boy he is." Lumine calmly said. "How do you know this?" Iris nudged him.

"Read his mind. How? The exact same way you erased the bad codes from my data soul, only different purpose: to read his thoughts." Iris flashbacked. She had inserted her hand into Lumine's head before to get rid of the codings.

Axl walked on streets and streets slowly, patient with the cold, whereas iris wasn't. He reached there in 5 minutes and grabbed a seat after wiping off snow away from it. Axl gazed upwards and sighed to himself. Lumine took note of that.

"Something wrong, dear Axl?" Axl nodded.

"Yeah. I know this isn't my field but the whole history of humans have been filled with the exact same elements we've just exactly experienced these 30-odd days. It's just…so sad." "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Axl."

"See since Iris' time and before. Zero's death and reconstruction, Sigma returning and causing harm, the Repliforce wars, her death and Zero despairing; all show sadness, happiness and hate."

"Human history is pretty much the same; wars, destruction, loss of many lifes, revenge. It's just so sad. Can't we even have a single century of peace?"

Lumine was surprised. "So philosophical. Silly boy, we are in an age where humans want total peace and so do we Reploids. C'mon, put all this behind you. There're the past. We only learn from them to build a better future. Besides, you've just recovered from a huge battle. Relax, will you?"

"He's right. Axl just relax. That man's in prison already. No more trouble." Axl sighed to himself. "Yeah, I suppose you're correct. I've had enough in this winter. Let's head back." He chose to walk again instead of teleporting and forgot to go to Prez's place.

Iris sulked. "Oh, why does he have to choose the long way back instead? I'm freezing cold from this terrible winter! I'll just like to enjoy some heat like back in the central chamber!"

Lumine decided to interfere. He rose up his right hand and emitted his purple aura in a hemisphere surrounding them. Iris felt much warmer and relieved.

"Gee, thanks." Iris brushed her hands and hair.

"Anytime. Dear boy seems to be immune towards the cold. I wonder what's making him like this?" Lumine only shrugged his shoulders.

Axl was actually refreshing his memory of all events that happened and led him to be what he is now. Such deep thinking made him ignore the winter.

"So, if I put it in chronological order, firstly father received designs from Iris from the Dr. Cain and made her. Then got shipped off to the Repliforce as that guy's sister. Then the war and Zero had to kill her in that big space thing."

"If I'm not mistaken, father saved her body and scrap before some giant structure crashed into Earth. I think father stayed underground and took years to rebuild his plants and build me. Wonder what happened to the structures? Father must've felt it's too dangerous till he didn't want to recycle it."

"Then years later, I was awakened after Bob arranged me to be stolen by Red Alert so he could trap them and then rule the world. But Sigma stopped him by accident and we destroyed Red Alert… he escaped and continued his secret projects."

"He made the rebellions so the government would hastily ask father to build the Elevator. Then he corrupted Lumine here and sent him to try to purge the world. Sigma had to interfere so he got Lumine to destroy him after we did. Then he'll destroy us", referring to X, Zero and himself.

"Then Lumine passed himself to me, tried to take over but Iris stopped him and made agreements not to harm me. He also revealed tips bit by bit to my existence. Then the trip to father's and the Elevator's revival."

"Then Bob had May corrupted to bit by bit destroy the HQ. May corrupted many but not me. Bob had to create more rebellion and silence father, take over the plants and launch an attack."

"I went there but X and Zero revealed everything. We fought Bob and May, on behalf of father, the City and Lumine. Then this is where I am now."

Axl sighed again. He was close to the HQ but walked even slower. "What is taking him so long? I should have controlled him or something earlier on!" Iris grumbled. "Hm, dear boy must be absorbed in his thinking so much he can't even walk properly. I have to do something now."

Axl, who wasn't paying attention, was stunned everywhere suddenly. Lumine controlled his entire body but his features weren't shown at all.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" "Dear Axl, listen! Iris here was freezing due to the cold and now it's my turn to get the chills too! I'm making you teleport back quickly!"

Axl was teleported back to the resting chamber he rested. Iris and Lumine did feel much warmer and iris scolded him.

"Next time, I'm not letting you endanger us like this!" "Sorry. I was deeply thinking…about us all." Axl made it back to his cubicle with silence in the computer brain. Axl finally told them what he was thinking all this while.

"Well, that's a very summarized thought of all events. That man must have recognized you as a big threat to him in order to plan all this things."

Axl got to the point quickly. "Do you think it's better for us to remain this way? Maybe X was right. I shouldn't imprison you guys all the time. Maybe you deserve your own bodies."

Iris got mad. "Allow me to remind you that it was our decision to remain with you in you! You can't have certified dead Reploids brought back alive that easily! We wanted to be with you forever in all time and it's final!"

Lumine went forward and clamped Axl's shoulders. "Dear Axl boy, please listen. We chose to stay with you in this body and we are content with that. You were the one who brought so many changes around this place, to Iris and to me! We only did what we could in all those battles, but you did most of it!"

"I don't want us to separate, especially after all the lessons you taught me and what Iris taught me too. Just forget this issue, okay? It's settled: we will be together, always, forever."

Axl smiled. "Alright, I won't touch this matter anymore. Thanks for your support, guys. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"It's okay." Silence again.

Axl looked at the clock. "It's nine-thirty already! I'd better get back to my resting pod!" He ran all the way to the chamber and set the alarm.

"Well, goodnight guys. Let's hope for a better and happier future for all of us."

The pod made them sleep soundly and Axl for the first time was happy in bed, with his best friends.

The End.


	9. Continuation Ch1-3

AN AXL STORY CONTINUATION

Chapter One: Restless

Axl became really frustrated this time. Just when things were getting better, from the Big City's conditions to his 'father' and from having the Jakob Project ex-Director Lumine and Iris friends in him to defeating the Maverick Hunter traitor May.

The bespectacled, serious-looking, messy brown hair, crooked nose and big blue eyes of a man named Bob had escaped from prison in the City outskirts.

The news came in just two days ago, just slightly more than 20 hours after he was serving his immediate prison sentence. It was revealed that Bob had escaped by knocking out many security guards in the prison canteen and avoided many dangerous attacks.

Being a fast runner, he evaded quickly into the Big City forests.

Winter went on as usual in the Federation capital Big City and around the Federation as well. Due to its strategic positions, Big City endured the heaviest snow. This however didn't deter Axl's 'dad' mister Prez from stopping his hasty construction works.

It was also unbelievable that Reploid uprisings still occurred during the blizzard. The police forces just fought another uprising in the City and returned shivering cold, despite the thickness of their coats and Hunter assistance.

It was now the 38th day the white personality of a Reploid Lumine had been inside Axl and Axl had never been more restless in the last 38 days.

Axl kept walking to and fro around the resting chamber, the central chamber and even around the entire HQ. He had never felt more energetic, or in a negative way, restless. It seemed only yesterday that Bob was caught, but now he's free.

"Aw, it took us so much energy and time just to quell all that rebellion and the traitor! Now he's loose! I don't believe it! Does that mean that we wasted so much? I hate it when we can only hope he'll be arrested quickly!"

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! If only either of us just broke that law the humans set on us! Then Bob would have been long dead and we have longer peace! I don't mind being crushed in the recycling plants!"

Lumine and Iris were shocked to hear Axl say that strong proclamation. Axl was in such fury that he even ignored the definite consequence of killing a human: death. It was long stated in the law:

'Whichsoever Reploid commits a murder on a human, regardless of motive, be it from revenge or pleasure of such act, he or she should be immediately dealt with death or recycling and brain cleansing or both.'

Iris felt very worried for the red Reploid and asked Lumine to calm him down.

"Hm…I'll try my best." Lumine walked up to Axl and tapped on his shoulder.

"Axl dear boy…please try to relax yourself! You've been restless like this for the past three days already! He'll be tracked down again! All that's needed is time!"

Axl halted his steps in the mid space back at his resting chamber. Closing his eyes, he turned to Lumine.

"I know. But I can't help it. He's given us Reploids and humans much trouble for the past decade or so. Even dad was in grave danger because of him, remember?"

"Dear Axl, I know. But-" "I can't tolerate his presence in this place already. Especially since what he did to me, to you, to dad, to the Federation and the world. I know. I can't do much."

"Axl, please-" "Don't say anything more of this, Lumine, please. I'm already tired of all this. I can only hope he'll be arrested someday. Then peace will be restored again."

Lumine decided not to interrupt further.

"As for the Mavericks, there shouldn't be anymore. Now it's only the machines that cause the Reploids and Mechaniloids to be berserk. I'm sure father will track them down and recycle them. He likes to do that."

Axl had never spoken something so advanced and profound before. This left them silent as Axl headed back to his cubicle and bored himself with anything to do.

He closed his eyes. Iris and Lumine had disappeared to go somewhere in the body. He opened his eyes. All he saw was his table of computer, piles of papers, Internet clippings on the wall, some junk at one corner and the outside world where snow and wind blew strongly, making everywhere blur.

Then, while Axl was sleeping head on the table, covered by his resting hands, Lumine discovered something new in his body.

"How odd. There's this strong pressing feeling around his whole head. There's even an odd strand of data coding here. I've never seen it before."

He held on both hands a long strand of data, shaped in various shapes of rectangles, and examined it with his palm inside the strand.

"Hm. There's something really odd about this. Seems to be a mixture of some of dear boy's and my data codes… It's a Reploid DNA strand! How did it end up here…? I'd better store this somewhere safe."

His purple aura emitted from his palms caused the data strand to wiggle and float around the pitch-black surroundings of the computer brain along with the rest of the data flowing in all directions.

"I'll better tell the others-" The emergency alarm rang suddenly. Axl woke up abruptly from his sleep and headed immediately to the resting chamber, without even thinking.

"There has been a huge riot consisting of small Mechaniloids in the communications facilities just at the City northwest coast. All Hunters dispatch immediately." That was Alia's voice.

Axl became slightly angry. "Bob and his tricks." Axl then quickly sprinted into action by being the first to be teleported to the site of the riot. Many Hunters were surprised, even X and friends.

"He's pretty confident it's that human Bob behind this. Let's catch up to him."

Axl arrived at the communications facilities. The satellites and immense pipelines of wiring were filled with small Mechaniloids running about here and there, also damaging some connections here and there. Axl was pretty sure the core was inside the structure of tanks and pipes.

Without consulting anyone at all, he quickly dashed up in the air, flew in many directions and rapidly fired his bullets at all berserk Mechaniloids. He was so fast that the outer compound alone had been fully rid of such Mavericks in a mere 2 minutes.

Another team of Hunters that arrived later found nothing but the dents and damages the Mavericks caused, some smoke billowing in various places and Maverick bodies here and there. They were confused over the situation.

X and Zero arrived a couple of seconds later. Zero raised an eyebrow. "What's this? No Mavericks? Axl must have been quick to take them all out, and angry too."

X placed his palm on his head. "Everyone, spread out and fix all damages and clear all bodies. Report to me later. Zero and I have to catch up on someone."

The Hunters hastily spread out amid the snow and the duo went in to chase Axl.

Inside the structure, Axl was furiously taking out all berserk Mechaniloids.

A spider Maverick climbed from the ceiling but was immediately blasted by him. Two bulldozer Mavericks charged at Axl in between them, but Axl jumped upwards and fired, destroying both at once. A few Bees trying to inflict damages on pipes and chew off wires suffered the same fate.

"Take this! And also some of these! You around here, Bob? Come and face me!" He fiercely yelled out while blasting the small Mavericks away.

Lumine and Iris were not prepared for this.

"Axl's out of control! We gotta stop him before he turns mad!"

Lumine preferred to remain calm. "Iris, relax. If you've had noticed, dear boy only blasted the Mavericks, with minimal damage. Axl will be fine. I know when to stop him if he becomes really dangerous."

Iris couldn't protest so she chose to wait for things to happen.

Then Axl met the master Maverick behind the riot. It was a giant cargo robot that had its many pinchers snipping many steel pipes and wires so fast just like paper. Axl quickly aimed his bullets at the robot and blasted its back real bad.

It immediately noticed Axl and used its pinchers to cut Axl into half. Despite its fast attempts, Axl was way faster than it and dodged all its pinchers. He made its main engines smoke in no time and even destroyed most of its pinchers.

Then the robot reached out its last two pinchers and tore out an electrical wire, still connected so it had electricity. It tried to stun Axl by slamming him with the wires but Axl knew better and dodged them all.

"Is that all you've got?! Eat this whole lot!" He rapidly took it out with tonnes of bullets. A giant explosion thus dirtied the large room, destroyed the main panel and made rubble everywhere.

X and Zero arrived just in time. They found Axl to be rampaging madly on the cargo robot's remains, still not satisfied with his victory. "How could you let Bob corrupt you like this?! Huh? HUH?!"

"Axl stop it! It's defeated by you already!" Both reached to grab and calm Axl down. Even mighty Hunters had to struggle just to calm Axl down.

"Take this! And that! And some of this kicks too!" Deciding it was the proper time to act, Lumine released a lot of red waves that robbed Axl of his limbs. Eventually Axl was brought under control.

Iris lectured him. "Axl! That would be enough! Please stop this for our sakes!" Axl would've stopped if he hadn't spotted a shadow hiding behind one of the pipelines. Without saying anything, he raced to grab the shadow he assumed Bob.

It turned out to be a harmless, worn-out human worker, frightened from the battle. "Oh thank goodness you've destroyed the cargo robot! I've been hiding here for so long in case it finds me and cuts me in half! Thank you! Thank you!"

Axl's anger cooled down. "Oh…you're welcome."

Axl then helped the old man to shelter in the HQ before he was turned in to his employers. All along, X and Zero exchanged looks while Lumine and Iris were relieved Axl wasn't angry anymore.

Back in the HQ, Axl watched the evening pass into night amid the snow. He saw the snow falling less and human children playing with the snow, creating a snowman. He was relieved that everyone was safe. Lumine and Iris were also relieved because Axl's restlessness disappeared TOTALLY.

Many Hunter were sharing theories about Axl's sudden behavioural change, none of which Axl found true. He decided to reside in Zero's office.

"Neat fight, Axl. Only need to cool it down."

Zero ignored Axl's ignorance. At this time, Lumine decided to tell the other two about the new strand of Reploid DNA. He found it to match Axl perfectly.

Axl was reluctant. "Well, alright. We'll just test this out."

Iris anxiously watched Lumine activate the data strand on Axl. Axl felt much pain around his body and felt himself the feeling of strength surging around him.

Axl opened his eyes and was shocked. He had become very white, though his Axl looks remained same except for colour and a little design. He donned a lot of blue-purplish strips here and there. His eyes were yellow instead of green and his hair was light purple. Worse, Zero noticed that.

"Axl! What happened to you?! I'm sending you immediately to the mechanics room and patch up Layer to scan you!"

In no time at all, Axl was strapped again to the same cylindrical advanced machine that detected Iris and Lumine. Layer was busy tending to status bars while X, Zero, Pallette and Alia gazed on Axl's white appearance.

"Axl's health status is okay. No abnormalities have been detected. But some unknown strand of data here seems to be responsible for this sudden change. Odd; I thought that the code expert Lumine knows how to deal with this kind of things."

Layer went up to Axl's right ear and pressed a round purple button.

"I was expecting you to do that." Lumine's cold voice echoed the mechanics room. Everyone stared back at Axl. "How did that happen?" X and friends were puzzled.

Layer plainly replied: "He wanted a speaker installed in his head. I guess he never told any of you about this. Alright, tell us what happened to Axl."

Lumine paused for a while. "I just found a strand of unknown formula that codes for Axl's abilities. It was made up of his data and mine too. We agreed to test it out on Axl here. Who would know that my features had mingled with some of his too?"

"It was created the moment I entered here, according to this data. It remained hidden along with the rest of the data circling around here too. Wasn't till today that I found the weird strand…lying on the ground dead." He referred to the subconscious all three lived in Axl.

"I can deactivate it just like the rest of the data, if you think it's appropriate. Then again, yes, it's better to do so." Axl white-purple form returned back to the way Axl was supposed to look. Layer immediately unbuckled all straps and set Axl free.

"Alright all of you can go. I still need some time with him." Everyone left the mechanics room. Axl and Layer were alone in the room.

"I'm fine now. Just let me go." Layer obliged and let Axl go, without any questioning, though she looked on at him.

Chapter Two: Bodywear

Axl never felt better, especially after having a nice rest after his friends were interested in the new armour he had yesterday, thanks to Lumine's discovery. He hadn't decided what to do with the strand of data, codenamed 'White Axl'. He felt both that it was a waste to discard it and he didn't need it.

"Gee, I dunno…it's a rare breed. I don't feel like using it because it'll stir up trouble and I'm fine without it. But…like I said, it's rare. Can't just throw it away."

Lumine wondered to himself. "I'll just deactivate 'White Axl' then, dear boy."

Axl asked "Lumine, what's the difference between a Reploid's DNA and the data soul, our personality?" Lumine smiled at him. "Good question, dear boy. There is a big difference but you won't need to know that as of yet. I'll tell you in time."

Lumine went on to deactivate it to become one of the many data packets and strips circulating the air of the pitch-black computer brain.

The following day, Axl woke up earlier than usual for no reason. He didn't feel like sleeping later than everyone else. The moment his body began active, it woke up his other two inhabitants.

"Axl, why so early? I still need some sleep." Iris moaned at him. "Sorry, I just didn't feel like it. For some reason. I can't rest like usual."

Axl decided to take more walks around the Hunter HQ, just for the fun of it. Then, he came to the central chamber and gazed outside the glass mirrors. Despite the early wee dark hours, many lights were lit up in the other buildings. Vehicles too were moving on the roads and humans walking on streets.

He saw an old person in the City Park, breathing in the fine cold air. She was clearing the grounds of snow and giving water and fertilizer to the plants. Eventually she breathed in the smell of the flowers.

That made Axl wonder to himself. "How does it feel like to be human? Seems that they appreciate life more than us Reploids. Why is that?"

Lumine interrupted. "Human lifespan on this Earth is limited, dear boy. They decide to enjoy it to the fullest before their time is up."

Axl turned around and looked at him. "Well, yes I know. But there's something different about them. Reploids are already programmed to think, feel, see and hear just like the humans. But there's something missing. What could there be left?"

Both his inhabitants were left clueless. Actually, Axl was also clueless about his own point. He already knew that now all Reploids too can sense and love just like the humans. But he still felt a missing point that made him babble.

He decided to retreat to the HQ's own greenhouse reserve, meant to contribute further research to the benefit of mankind, besides Prez's own work.

Axl gazed around the variety of flowers in the greenhouse. Though he couldn't enter, he began to grasp certain meanings just from looking at the flora.

"All kinds of flowers are different. So many colours, so many shapes and uses, so many forms…" The word 'forms' hit him with self-realisation.

Axl began to feel excited with the ideas that hit him. He looked upon the humans on the ground. The sun was slowly rising brightly so he saw with no difficulty. The humans were wearing so many different forms of clothing to express themselves.

Axl finally found the point he was looking for. "Flowers have different forms … humans have different forms too…Reploids do not! It makes sense!"

Iris and Lumine greeted his conclusion with confusion. "What is it now?" "The only thing that differentiates human and us Reploids is our forms! Maybe we ought to go get some of the human clothing!"

Iris was getting mad at Axl for suggesting a radical idea, but they were no closer to stop Axl's curiosity and excitement that he teleported away instantly.

Axl teleported to a large empty ground. Around the ground were tall structures of pipes, tanks and what seems to be three office buildings and a high brown wall.

"Axl, isn't this…father's grounds?" Lumine was surprised. "Yeah, I gotta tell my new idea to dad! He'll know what to do!" Axl was way too excited to be stopped by his friends. Axl then dashed towards a mechanized gate and entered the buildings.

Axl followed the directions to Prez's office and they were most fascinated by everything they saw, obvious just by looking at the large area the grounds covered.

On the outside, the factories and plants of over 50 storeys high more look stagnant along with the winter that set in but inside was bustling full of activity. What seemed to be office buildings on the outside was actually mere plaster sealing up the gigantic machines and tanks that produced much for Big City and the world.

The various kinds of chambers had their gears working so fast and the pumps quick to recycle the stagnant air inside. Flames were huge, as high temperatures were needed to treat all sorts of waste, scrap and metal.

Pipes were constantly pouring molten yellow liquid into moulds. The smoke was even reused as part of reactions to make acids. The hammering and pounding of steel here and there gave the place much noise so conversations were carried out only in the large cafeteria. The environment was surprisingly very clean and Reploids and human workers didn't mind the extreme cold.

Axl overheard the conversation of two human workers.

"Dang, it's just so cold outside. Lucky we have strong heat from all these machines. Ain't nothing gonna stop me from working here!"

"You said it, mate! With increased pay and shelter, what else can't make us from stopping work! The boss here sure cares about us a lot!"

Axl was pleased as Prez's workers were praising him, proving that his father was a kind loving man. In no time all, Axl and friends reached mister Prez's office.

Prez was most happy to them. He halted a conversation on the screen just to greet them in that luxurious office. Axl switched on his speakers.

"Axl! Lumine! Iris! What a surprise! I'm so glad you've come!" Prez embraced Axl in his warm hands. "Hey dad" was all Axl could say.

"Nice to see you again, father dear." Iris remained cheerful and Lumine did remain quite cold. "Pleasure to see you, father."

Prez released the embrace with a huge smile. "What brings you all here?" Iris started: "Axl seems to have a radical desire, father. He wants clothes." Prez raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why would you want human forms, my dear son?"

"Em…well it's kind of hard to describe. This morning I was sort of inspired to try to step into a human's shoes, if you know what I mean. I wanted to see how it feels like to be human, that's all. Try to mingle along with the crowd. I think it would be best to start by getting some human forms."

Prez pondered for a moment. "Hm…experimenting, eh? Hm, what a brilliant idea! I always like people who love to try out something new! Yes! It's a worthy investment! I like it, I really do! Come on you all!"

Axl switched off the speaker just when Lumine said "Who would've thought it was this easy?" and got a snap from Iris. Prez led them down by elevator to a giant metal gate. He pressed some codes fast as he was excited about a 'new investment'. Once the door opened, Prez grabbed Axl and pulled him so hard.

"Hurry up, boy. We can't afford to waste time! Time is everything!"

"Yes, Axl, what a brilliant idea! Testing your body's controlled nuclear reaction to the utmost possible limits in search of new science! My new latest technology can do that! I prefer to do this myself, despite my hectic schedule for tonight! It'll be of great convenience for me too!"

"Hectic schedule? Where are you going?" Axl asked. Prez has never left Federation soil before and always stayed in his giant grounds, choosing to send representatives to his foreign counterparts. He refused to answer.

Axl was confused as he was led to a rather large room with giant pointy needles of machines pointing out everywhere from the ceiling. The scientists then strapped up Axl on a resting pod.

"Aha aha yes, really? I see! You all may leave this place first. I'm testing out a new nuclear reaction on the subject!" Prez wore his dark goggles.

Only the trio-in-one Reploid and their 'father' then occupied the room. Prez was furiously scribbling plans on a touch screen computer. He made plenty of erasing and furious jottings here and there. He was then pleased with himself.

"Ah yes, perfect! Alright it's settled! First I'll induce a sleeping program on you all three! Then I'll manipulate you integration systems! Let's see if my theories are correct!" Before they knew it, all Axl, Lumine and Iris were set to sleep.

Axl struggled to open his eyes but the program was too powerful to counter. Then minutes later, they woke up so fast. What seemed to be minutes were actually hours.

"Oh no! Dad, the HQ! They'll call me!" Prez quickly responded by switching on a nearby screen. It revealed status bars only Prez knows how to read.

"Relax, children. There have been no missions today. They are gearing up for maximum security there and are busy preparing for something grand. Oh you'll see later. Right now take a look at your new forms!"

Axl got off the pod and saw himself. He now donned a thick shirt of blue and red strip of lines. He had a sweater of the same design, having two sidepockets and white-red collars. He wore baggy trousers of dark blue and brown leather shoes. He had no hat so his messy brown hair was spread out downwards from his head. His X-scar remains same.

"Wow thanks dad! You're the best!" Then Axl's form suddenly wobbled to become an excited Iris. She looked around herself. She wore a long red skirt with exact designs to that of her Reploid self and a red-blue shirt. She had a belt buckle of a green emerald, long green socks, mostly hidden by brown high boots up till her knees. Her hair texture was the same and her hat was considerably softened to organic cloth.

"Wow thank you father! It looks great!" Lumine rudely interrupted her. He looked on himself and saw that he had a white shirt and a sweater having sidepockets; two dark purple hexagons on each side, mauve strip on each sleeve. He had baggy slacks of white and grey and black leather shoes. His face was exactly the same like his Reploid self: the huge headset on his head.

"Well I'm satisfied father. How did you do this anyway?"

"It's quite interesting really. I decided that all three of you needed this new accessory so I've made it in such a way that when Axl has his human form shown and Iris would suddenly take over, her human form would be displayed. It works just like back in your Reploid selves. A Reploid Iris will turn to be Reploid you!"

"I see. What about the integration systems, father?"

"Remember the wiring of the Chameleon chip to the body's inexhaustible power source? It had a job of using the energy to ward off viruses and maintain Axl's survival combat skills. Now, its other job is to use that nuclear energy to quickly but safely convert metal into safe, malleable disguises of clothes! Get the picture?"

"Yes father." Lumine stepped back and gave a little bow. "Thank you for sparing your time with us just for Axl's wishes." He got a "Hey!" from Axl. Lumine wobbled back to become Axl. Then Axl noticed that his left collar had a small circular red button, anextension of some sort of device in the collar.

"Ah yes! That's the button that allows any of you to turn back and forth of any forms in an instant! Oh dear will you look at the time! I have to go to see a foreign counterpart! Goodbye, Axl I'll be seeing you all later tonight!"

He hastily left the room and Axl became confused. Realising it was close to being evening, he teleported back to the resting chamber he always stayed.

Chapter Three: Speech

It was already close to evening when Axl returned. His sudden appearance in the resting chamber shocked many fellow Hunters; despite the fact that the HQ keeps track of every Hunter's teleporting systems, Axl's was the most unpredictable.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! The entire headquarters is busy preparing for the big speech!" One of them quickly rushed off with a banner with yet-to-be-attached big alphabets.

Axl got more confused since he was told something about 'meet you tonight' from mister Prez. He tried to sort this out with his other friends.

Lumine was comfortably enjoying the show where Axl gets lost.

"Well, well, Axl is lost and has no clue about what's going on. About time I got some entertainment around here." He reclined in the midair of the subconscious.

"Lumine! Are you saying you know something we don't? I don't even know what's going on around here!" Iris scowled at the white Reploid.

"Hah. We'll just wait and see. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Axl decided to head to Zero's office to seek some answers among the mess of Hunters moving here and there, carrying various items. He dodged an incoming stack of chairs and nearly crashed with giant wooden table stand.

Finally after many turns and curves, ups and downs at the stairs, he made it to Zero's office. He quickly slammed the door and met face to face with Zero. Zero was getting ready to print some documents before Axl barged in.

"There you are, Axl! Did you barge in the room or did Lumine do it?"

In the computer brain, Lumine twitched a bit. "Hey! Am I that rude?!"

Axl heard that but ignored it. "No, I barged in myself. What's going on around here? It's rather busy all of a sudden."

"I've been trying to contact you all day but it couldn't connect for some reason. Ah well, might as well just tell you now."

"We received a call from your 'dad' this morning, requesting a booking of our largest gathering hall. Seems that he planned about some speech that he scheduled to give months ago to all Reploids and humans. But then the incident of Lumine turning Maverick made him cancel that."

Lumine was twitched again. "Gah! Did I really do anything wrong at all?"

"You're asking a silly question, for a genius like yourself. Of course you did, just reflect back on the last 40 days or so. Quiet now. I'm listening to Zero."

"Well, bully for the lover girl." Iris ignored the comment.

Zero talked throughout their little argument.  
"So anyway he planned to restart where he left off and just held the speech here. This time he only chose us Hunters and certain select diplomats and bigshots because he felt these are the most important parties in the Federation's safety. The speech was going to be about some Reploid and human unity."

"So I didn't know this because I went out the whole day and lost contact with you? But I was with Prez!"

"Yeah, but I bet that he didn't want to tell you anything about this."

Axl was numb after finding out about the affair. He retreated to a chair on the side and thought about it. So his 'dad' wanted to hold a speech at the HQ and at the same time see him.

Iris went to tend Axl and Lumine even stopped his cold tone and emotions.

"Axl are you okay? You look pretty stunned." "Dear boy, are you alright? Don't take it so hard on yourself."

"Take it hard on myself? I'm okay, guys. I was just sort of thinking about…the incidents of the past. It was uncanny about the places we've been."

"Lumine, when you faked your own kidnapping, we were at Point Galapagos, right? Wasn't that where the Elevator supposed to be? Why in the world was the Elevator far, but not far, away from Big City, where we are now, in the Far East?"

Lumine blew a sign of relief. "Oh, silly boy. You had me really worried just now! Listen, at Point Galapagos when you saw my own kidnapping and the tall structure not far away, that was only the space rocket plants father had there. I was there. It's high because father needed to fire the rockets with a strong structural support to the top of the Elevator. Besides, it was environmental friendly there. But the plants are still functioning for space exploration."

"Seriously did you really think that the Federation government would allow the Elevator to be run so far away from their soil? Especially when father pressed on for greater surveillance?"

"Father built the Elevator near so that situations can be monitored properly. Mathematically the two locations are perfect so rockets land safely at the top of the Elevator, pick up humans and fly of to the Moon. That was before I screwed up everything."

Lumine woke up from his storytelling and scolded Axl.

"Hey! Why am I telling you such old tales?! Your priority now is to attend the speech in the Main Hall! Snap outta it, dear boy! The Elevator will be dismantled in no time at all!" Axl smiled at Lumine.

"Yeah. Thanks for the info. I wasn't sure for some time now." Axl got up and just when he was about to exit Zero's office, Zero called him.

"Hey, Axl. This just came in for you. Haven't read it yet though. Oh, your cubicle also has the notice of Prez coming here."

Back in Axl's cubicle, he read the notice that X left early in the morning.

"To all Hunters, the president of Prez Corporation, mister Prez had just informed us that he'll make a last minute speech at the Main Hall in the HQ itself to all Hunters and some human diplomats and those of high rank. Please gather at your respective resting chambers to await your tasks. Your presence is greatly needed. From: X 8.30am"

X put aside that notice in his cupboard and opened the new notice Zero gave.

"To Axl, I wasn't actually planning this but I need you to be together with me at my side tonight while I have my speech. That was why I called it of great convenience to me earlier. But, I need you to be present in your human form."

"Lumine and Iris, I know that I treat you like children too with my love but I'm afraid you'll just have to watch like usual. You know very well; resurrected dead Reploids stir up trouble in the media. Sorry if that is causing some trouble."

"To all, this was an even more last minute notice I sent after that talk with the foreign diplomat. I just needed you all by my side. Love: Prez."

All three remained silent in the now-vacant cubicle department.

Lumine started: "I feel kind of sorry for him actually. He's a busy…dad. We can't blame him since he's been so lonely all the while. Axl dear boy, go do him the favour."

"Yeah sure." Axl got up and walked off.

The Main Hall is now half-crowded with many Hunters and Hunter officials. X, Zero and the three navigators were all sitting in the utmost front seats. Many chiefs, making sure everything was in order, constantly attended to X.

Pallette looked around for Axl. "Strange I can't find Axl at all."

Alia replied: "Don't worry he'll make it in time."

Actually Axl had already switched to human mode and was now in the main plaza hall, the entrance of the HQ. He was waiting for Prez to arrive so he was standing in the first row along with a huge crowd of reporters, human and Reploid, waiting for the VIPs to arrive.

Firstly came the foreign diplomats and the other bigshots from around the Federation. Then Prez came in, earning the most camera flashes. Then he saw Axl at the front row at one of the sides of the walkway.

"Well, son, what are you doing here? C'mon, we've got a speech to attend to!" Axl abruptly moved out and walked along with Prez; more camera flashes.

A silent conversation ensued. "Did you get my notice?" "Don't worry, dad, I'm here right?" "You're such a good boy!"

In the Hall, Prez and Axl were greeted with thundering claps and camera flashes. Pallette still couldn't find Axl anywhere and so did the rest.

After an hour or so, Prez had been speaking for so long, filled with emotion and hand gesture around the table stand.

"In all my life of industry and investments, I've never seen a brighter opportunity for us humans and Reploids to start again and bring greater peace to the world. After the last major rebellion incident, we must stand up to fight against all negative elements!" He slammed his hands repeatedly on the stand, shocking the crowd.

"Humans make mistakes. Reploids too make mistakes. I make mistakes too. In all my previous accounts, I've invested tonnes in various projects. The most wasteful projects were the Final Weapon of that Repliforce and the Jakob Project. How stupid I was then! STUPID STUPID STUPID ME!" He again slammed harder on the stand, shocking the crowd more.

"Doesn't his hand ache when he does that?" X shrugged back at Zero.

"But not anymore. We've now reached an agreement on this. No more massive but useless projects! Now our biggest investment will be the creation of a new united society! A society that loves peace and love more than anything else! A society where the perfect utopia is finally realised for ALL OF US!" Thunderous claps were given.

"In fact I've already found my own investment right at home! Now I have a family already! Peace starts at home, be it Reploid or human! But that's not my point! Axler, come out. Daddy's gotta show you to the crowd!"

Axl walked up slowly to Prez. Quickly, Prez nudged Axl under his arms and shuffled his hair.

"Aw dad, cut it out! You're embarrassing me!"

"Aw that's okay. Everyone, meet my new investment, my son Axler! He's just only one son! My other two children couldn't make it so I only called on this one! Come, let daddy give you a nice hug from your recent overseas trip!"

Prez held Axl rather tightly toward him but Axl didn't mind. Amid the thunderous claps, camera flashes and the fact that X and friends now knew where Axl went to, Axl held his 'father' closer.

Shortly after the ceremony of signing agreements between governments and companies alike, Prez left the HQ, ready to return back to his grounds for a nice deserved rest. 'Axler' was nowhere in sight; he returned back to his Reploid form.

Iris was very happy. "Wasn't that nice to have father embrace us? That was so good. He truly loves us all! What was the deal with the name Axler?"

Lumine came back with insults. "Weren't you listening, Iris? Father made up that name, mixing the letter 'e' from my name and 'r' from yours. He can't just say Axl in front of everyone, right?"

"Alright guys that's enough. Let's just head back to the Main Hall and help them clear up the mess and chairs." Axl halted their soon-to-develop argument and sorted chairs back with X and Zero.

"Well how did it feel like, Axl, to be embraced by your creator? That was pretty cool way to hide your real identity." Zero asked.

"It was pretty good. He never held me that tight and long before."

It was several dozen of minutes past midnight and just when the rest were preparing to hit the sack, Alia released an alarm.

"This is an emergency! An energy processing facility at the central west part of the Big City has been attacked by berserk Mechaniloids! All Hunters please dispatch immediately!" There was another round of rushing.

Axl groaned. "Aw do we have to? It's so late already!"

Lumine stunned Axl's body. "Don't worry, dear boy. I'll do this one for you. You go ahead and take a rest. I deserve some fighting time now!"

Lumine retained Axl's original look except that his eyes were now red, and that was the only change. 'Axl' then lined up with the other Hunters to be teleported while the real Axl and Iris took a deep nap.


	10. Continuation Ch4-6

Chapter Four: Culinary

Axl had a real good time during his rest. Except for a few injuries Lumine made him feel, he was doing it great at getting some rest. Lumine wasn't so bad either. He had learnt how to properly use Axl's guns to take out enemies, besides using his own power, to keep Axl as original as possible.

He, X and Zero found the main rampaging Maverick. It was messing around with the tanks and giant machines in the plant that were processing clean, efficient energy for the City's automobile's consumption. The three managed to take out the Maverick easily when Zero sliced its arms off, X blasted its head and Lumine dealt the finishing blow.

"Alright, Axl! You did it again!" 'Axl' landed on the floor gently.

"No. Axl has been sleeping all this while. I'm only doing him a favour. See these red eyes?" Lumine's regular cold voice came from Axl's mouth.

"Oh, Lumine. Glad you could help us again." said X.

Then at a corner of the giant tanks and machines, Lumine saw a shadow of an unmistaken man with gleaming spectacles and messy hair.

"YOU!" Lumine-controlled Axl dashed the fastest he always did but the shadow just disappeared before his eyes. He sulked and cursed.

"Darn it, he's gone again! We've seen that shadow time and time again but we always never catch it! And we're sure that's Bob!"

Both Hunters were surprised. "Lumine, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do you take me now as a foe or an ally?" Silence again.

They teleported back to the HQ after the mission was a success. The HQ began to darken slightly as most Reploids hit the sack. Only those on night shift were still awake to guard the HQ's security.

Lumine didn't feel like talking to anyone at all since that shadow appeared again. That day and the next, he didn't appear in front of Axl or Iris. He hid himself somewhere in Axl's head but was definitely undetectable by Iris. Assuming he wanted some time for himself, Axl had a good day to himself that day and even the following day.

The day after that following day was the 42nd day the white Reploid had been living in Axl. Finally not tolerating self-isolation, he appeared in front of the two.

"Lumine, where have you been all this while? I was very worried!"

Lumine cleaned his hands. "I assure you I'm fine. I needed some time to myself, that's all. By the way, how's dear Axl doing this two days?"

"Not bad, really. No missions. That online game of his, he made it to 7th place. In the VR room, he made it to 3rd place. He's close to beating your score now."

"Well bully for the games. How are you doing with blondie then?"

"Don't call Zero like that! Pleasant conversation as always!" Iris will be ticked off whenever Lumine or Axl insult Zero, even the slightest bit.

Once their little argument was over, they turned to see where Axl had walked them to. Axl was now on the highest rooftop of the HQ admiring the beautiful scenery of the Big City. A capital of near-equal distribution of high buildings with their wonderful architectural designs along with the flora planted on the ground to make it as a green city.

At a far left corner of the Big City, but definitely not the furthest limits, Axl spotted the City's thriving sector of culinary wonders. All sorts of cultures have their works of what humans call 'food' were there, although a significant number of such shops lay around the City. Axl started to dream.

"Hm…the last different thing between Reploids and humans…the ability to taste. I wonder what would it be like to taste all those stuff humans eat…"

Unknown to him, Axl's own emotions fluctuated high. Inside the computer brain, Lumine and Iris witnessed a sudden display of colours. The pitch-black floor displayed various outlines of circuit board components and wavy colours flashed here and there, the circulating data in the air moved even faster than before and the ceiling too exposed itself with the wavy colours inside the circuit board component's outlines.

"Hey, what's going on? This never happened before!" Iris was nervous.

"I'll check." Lumine raised his right hand in the air and closed his eyes. "Hm. There's a certain fluctuation in dear boy's emotions. His craving for something now is so much that he loses sense of proper thought and feeling. Judging by what he saw, I'll say he wants to do another human activity: eat."

"This is something new. I can't fix this on my own. We'll have to take him to father to deal with this." Iris quickly grasped Axl's control mechanism and made him move his body.

"Hey, what gives? Who's doing this now?" Axl was totally unaware.

"It's me, Iris. I'm taking you to see father right away!" They teleported off.

A few seconds later, it was noon. Prez was having his lunch in his office as usual, not wanting to miss calls and waste any time. Then, Axl appeared in the mid-air in the center of the office and fell hard on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Axl? What are you doing here? C'mon, get up!" He helped Axl up.

"Dad, I didn't do this. It's Iris. She wanted to speak to you urgently."

Iris used Axl's right hand to switch on the speakers on his right ear. "Father, just only a minute or so ago, we…Lumine and I…I can't tell if you can understand…"

"Just go ahead and try your best."

"Inside here, we saw so many flashy colours here and there. It's unusual because all this while Axl's head had been black, dark surroundings. Electronic components' outlines on board flashing. Data circulating faster than ever. It's scary."

"Okay…Lumine, why don't you tell me your explanation?"

"Father, dear boy's emotions and thought fluctuated like crazy. He thought about something and wanted it so much that he lost sense over his thinking. Sort of like losing control to someone else, say me, but I didn't do it. Father, Axl wishes to have a mechanical stomach so he could taste human food."

Prez frowned and pondered on his desk. "Hm. Axl, you've already got human forms. Now you want to eat? Just three days after you got your clothes?"

"Dad, it's just that…I wanted to try and experience what it feels like to be near human as possible, also being a Reploid at the same time, that's all. Besides me consisting of inorganic material for a body, I think that's the only thing left I can bridge the divide between Reploids and humans."

Prez pondered on some more. He was deeply thinking amid protests and counters.

"Father, please! Don't do this! I just have the feeling something bad's going on happen not only to Axl, but also to us with him!"

"I don't know, Iris. Dear boy just only had this kind of complication minutes ago. Besides father, I'm the only expert around here and I don't even know this type of thing. I say we let Axl have his stomach and ability to eat so that I can study this thing even further, for our betterment."

Prez was still thinking about it. Then he looked at them.

"Alright we'll do what you say, Lumine. Time for the operation room. It's quite simple too, only that I fear that it'll mess up the duties the Chameleon Chip already has been designated to, not to mention the nuclear reactions."

"Father, could you detail us more on this?"

"Sure, Lumine. I'll just have to restructure Axl's placing of his internal machines and install a nuclear chamber in there. The new nuclear chamber will rapidly digest the foods and convert the elements to various harmless gases and be released into the air. The chemistry behind this is extremely complex, as it defies current laws of chemistry, so I won't detail on this further."

Axl seemed to lose a little confidence after hearing all the complications. He tried to hesitate and return back to the base when Lumine ignited his spark.

"Hesitating already, so soon? Even when the project hasn't even begun? Dear boy, are you that scared? Facing tough combats but can't bear a little operation?"

"No I am not! Let's do this operation quick!"

Minutes later, they were in the operating room. Axl was put on a stretch bed with his head gem connected to many wires. Scientists were preparing the essential tools and machinery for the new kind of operation. Prez was watching from the outside window, gazing down on the Reploid.

"This may take hours for all we know. Shall we continue on?"

"Well of course you carry on! Or else why are you even here? Go on!"

The trio-in-one Reploid was induced with a stronger sleeping program so they wouldn't bear the pain. Axl slept soundly.

Later, he woke up in the subconscious. He looked around and saw the normal steady flow of the inactive data in the dark mid-air. Lumine was awake too, rubbing his head. Iris just woke up too, feeling her head in one piece.

"Hey guys." Axl greeted them.

"So dear boy, gathered enough energy to wake up your body yet?"

"I can't. The sleeping program is still too strong. Wait, it's reducing now. I'll try to wake up. Grr…" Eventually light shone onto his face.

Axl looked onto himself. He looked perfectly fine and could even stand up, still in the operation room. The scientists had already left upon Prez's orders and the tycoon was now sitting on a metal chair with the Reploid.

"The Maverick Hunter HQ hadn't received any reports of Maverick activity for the past six hours. It's already late evening. You'll be fine."

Axl felt a strong sense of hunger suddenly on his tongue.

"Dad, there's this strong taste thing in my mouth and my…stomach. What does that mean?" Prez looked up on him.

"You're hungry. C'mon, a dinner and an explanation in my office."

Somewhere around nine in the evening, Axl was now on the way to the HQ. He decided to walk back in the cold snow so he could feel better during his bedtime. Lumine had shielded Iris with his hemispherical purple aura to provide some heat.

"So, father had wired the Chameleon Chip to our taste buds in the tongue and the nuclear chamber to spark some hunger. So Axl now can eat whenever he feels like it. The nuclear chamber doesn't mind."

"The tongue registers over 30 thousand types of food. The Chameleon Chip directs the energy from nuclear reactions to the chamber to digest the food. The hunger just now was just to make the chamber even more stable. Fascinating, really."

"It was wonderful! We've never tasted so delicious food! I still feel guilty that father had to spend so much cash just for the materials and expertise…"

"Relax, Iris. Dad's a giant tycoon. He'll manage. So Lumine, what about the light display thing in the head?"

"Hm. Not quite sure, dear boy. The phenomenon of losing sense is gone but the pressure is still present. I can't get rid of it. I will look into this even deeper. Oh dear boy, we've reached the HQ already."

Axl looked forward and saw the entrance of the tall Maverick Hunters HQ.

"Alright time to report back to X then we'll hit the sack."

Axl ran towards the Hunter HQ entrance before the entrance gate is locked for the night. Axl then just remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Guys?" Lumine and Iris looked at him. "Next time you can come out and experience some eating yourselves."

"Really? Thank you Axl! But what about Lumine? He's the more infamous Reploid in Big City; he can't just come out in a restaurant and face people."

"Oh. Sorry then, Lumine."

"No, it's okay. As long as I have the taste is enough already. Now, hurry back to the resting chamber, silly boy, or else we'll freeze cold out here!"

Chapter Five: Destruction

The following day, Axl was playing online games again, this time trying to reach for at least third place. He was in his cubicle and was he ever grateful, because Zero was next to him having a conversation with Iris and the cubicle department was very empty as most Hunters sought to do something else.

Zero wasn't expecting a face-to-face talk with Iris because Axl was desperately trying to climb higher so he rested his head on Axl's table, covered by his hands.

Lumine on the other hand was touring around Axl's systems, checking if anything was faulty. Then he stumbled upon the nuclear chamber and analysed its structure, just for his information. He went around the limbs and legs, making Axl twitch sometimes.

"Oh hey that hurt! Why must they always hurt?"

"Sorry. Must've touched the connectors and nerves by accident, dear boy."

Zero was bored and had nothing to do besides talking to Iris. The rest were planning out some huge scale Hunter patrol on the City.

"And another thing, Zero. That man Bob has been very interested in Axl lately. Seriously, I feel that all the troubles caused lately were meant to get Axl's attention."

Zero became a little interested so he raised his head up. "Any idea why?"

"Revenge, mostly. I know that Lumine and I have contributed my share too while fighting and we were more annoying than Axl but somehow, he's just keen on doing something bad to Axl, which will harm us all."

"Yeah, hope we'll bust the guy and deactivate him permanently."

Silenced due to the serious tone in the atmosphere, Iris tried to cheer him up.

"On a brighter note, however, just yesterday Axl got himself a new device – the nuclear chamber – so that he could eat human sources of energy."

"Why would a Reploid want to eat what humans eat?"

"I dunno, out of curiosity, I guess. Just only three days after he got us human forms. It was kind of fun, Zero. Just imagine how you would look like with clothes."

"I don't need human clothes and I'm fine with it, Iris. You being happy, that's just what I want. Has Axl been treating you nicely?"

"Aw, silly of course he has! He's knows it's his responsibility to do so, just like my responsibility in contributing to him help fight battles. Well, it has been nice talking to you Zero, even though I still can't see you from here…"

Lumine sensed Iris' sadness and grabbed hold of Axl's right hand to switch off the speakers on his ear, thus making him lose quickly and land in 6th place.

"Hey, what was that for? I was doing so well, really this time!"

"Dear Axl, Iris wants to see Zero and you'll let her see him now." Axl turned his head right and looked at Zero. Zero blew relief. "Don't worry. We'll get that Bob for sure. Then we'll have some peaceful times." He walked off.

Axl knocked his head on the table. "Oh great. It's just so boring. No Mavericks, no fun, no happiness. I wish I could be doing something else too."

"Axl! The City has had enough violence already, especially the humans! There will be peace and you'll live with it, whether you like it or not!"

Then the emergency alarm rang. "All Hunters report to the command room immediately. There's an attack by berserk Reploids and Mechaniloids on Big City district of Megalopolis' energy power facility."

Big City is the capital of the Federation. Big City is so big that it had a few dozen districts, sorted based on their importance. Megalopolis was one of them and so is Sky Lagoon, and Megalopolis' importance was energy production, business and commerce. Axl and friends went there previously to bust a Maverick for stealing electricity but it fled to a city of the same name in the Federation far south to do the same crime.

"Aw we're going back there again! Chasing that Maverick last time on a speed bike was tough job." Axl remembered his ordeal in air.

"Relax, Axl. I think it'll be on ground instead." Iris said.

When Axl teleported there, the giant powerhouse was badly on fire. The Mavericks had begun trashing the place out and the local Reploid police there. Most Hunters have already been dispatched and fierce fighting began in the air, about 60 storeys above air.

"You wish, Iris. You wish." Iris disappeared thereafter.

Giant cargo Mechaniloids that went berserk began taking on the infrastructure in air, causing many screams from fleeing humans and Reploids too.

"Hey Axl! Don't just stand there! Come on and help us!" Zero called him and jumped off, assisting hundreds of Hunters battling before any supplies or structures are affected.

"Alright I'm coming already!" Axl ran forward to Zero.

X used his giant-sized charged Buster shots and took out tens of small bulldozer and rolling wheel-like Mechaniloids. Zero sliced up a pretty big ape-like Reploid and huge numbers of them.

Axl dashed forward and aimed multiple bullets at other small Reploids. Lumine assisted by using Axl's left hand to cut a lot of Mavericks into half. Iris finally came out of isolation and fired her share of pink fireballs at Mavericks.

"Axl, the tower grid over there!" Lumine warned him. To his right on the roads, ape Mavericks were trying to sabotage the tower grid and were almost successful at that.

"Oh no you don't!" Lumine boosted Axl to fly there and used his secret laser technique and sliced three of them in half. Only another two more to go.

Axl fired his rapid bullets and quickly took out one ape Maverick with a big explosion. But the other one more Maverick used all its strength to smash the tower grid with its hands and caused a considerable part of Megalopolis and the neighbouring district to suffer blackouts.

"NO!" Axl became angry and blasted its head into oblivion; the Maverick scrap fell down on the supporting floor but not down till the ground.

Axl dashed forward and helped X and Zero to help other Hunters destroy the remaining Mavericks. Rampaging cargo bots were sliced in half and Bee helicopters blown to the supporting floors.

Soon all Mavericks were taken out, except for the biggest Maverick, which had been absorbing much electric power from the many reactors inside the powerhouse.

"All Hunters, proceed to clear up the mess around the powerhouse and restore back the district's power supply! Zero, Axl, come with me!" That was X's orders.

Zero, Axl and X dashed forward into a giant gate and deep inside the structure. They were still about 60 storeys above ground BEFORE they took an elevator downwards to the main reactor halls.

Axl gazed upwards. The hole ripped by the giant Maverick was really huge. He looked sideways, finding that scratches were huge and dragged all the way down. Surprisingly, the elevator wasn't damaged.

"This must be one powerful Maverick. We gotta watch ourselves, guys!"

They then arrived at the main reactor halls. A small turn to the left and they found a giant chamber where a huge ape Mavericks held giant wires by its tips thus absorbing electricity from the 38 reactors there.

The Maverick noticed the three Hunters' presence so it let go of the wires, roared out loudly and used its fists to beat its chests repeatedly.

The fight began. The Maverick fired out many electrical fireball flames in all directions possible. They were so huge, accurately 30 feet in diameter that one would easily die from the hit.

The flames hit all three Hunters. Axl felt it as so painful and tried to break free.

"Gahh! Must break free from shock! Ahhh!" Suddenly a spherical purple aura shielded Axl and neutralised the flames.

"Axl, dear boy, let me do this. You can take a rest now." Axl smiled.

"Tag! You're it, Lumine!" He said to him, giving Lumine total body control. Axl's form wobbled into Lumine, who released spherically expanding waves of energy that stunned the ape Maverick for a while and brought the hall to a stand.

X and Zero gazed up at the floating white Reploid who prepared for battle.

"Time for some fun fighting, Maverick." Lumine taunted it.

The Maverick snorted and tried to pound him towards one of the reactors. But Lumine quickly avoided the Maverick's every move by floating here and there.

That gave X and Zero their chance to take it down before more damages were caused. X gave the Maverick a few giant blasts at its head while Zero tried to slice its armour into pieces. Then Lumine fired his laser ray at its chest.

All attacks caused explosions, damaging it significantly.

"Gwaaaaahhh!" The ape Maverick rapidly fired its electrical fireball flames everywhere and slammed its fist at the Reploids. The flames caused explosions everywhere as pipes and steel rubble flew to the floor and Zero was hit back toward one of the walls. Lucky none reactors were damaged.

Lumine became filled with anger. But he remembered his vow to control his emotions and that no facilities should be damaged so he used a certain amount of power only to take out the Maverick.

"Lumine! Use your laser attack! The one that slices Reploids into half!" Lumine took both Axl's and Iris' advices to cut short the fight.

Then Zero jumped up high on the Maverick and slashed its major connecting wires at its neck that stunned the Maverick's movements. Lumine used his secret laser technique that sliced its head in half thus exploding it into big halves.

"Oh no! The left half is falling towards the reactors! And that reactor provides power for areas around the Hunter HQ!" X yelled out.

Lumine realised the bad situation and flew to its left side and tried to hold on it before it collapses on the reactors. "Gah! Must block this pile of scrap!"

But Lumine's powers were no match for the overwhelming weight of the Maverick's left half. Fearing that he'll be crushed, he flew away so the half Maverick crashed onto the giant reactor. A giant explosion ensued.

In a few seconds the bright light ended and all three Reploids got up and saw what was a giant hole with broken pipes and rubble at its circumference and the view of Megalopolis outside. It was still snowing heavily so some snow blew into the building. Lumine saw that, although really far away, a huge area had suffered blackouts, including the HQ.

That made Lumine hung his head down. He couldn't stop the destruction of the giant reactor and felt the blackout as his fault. But he looked up and turned around to look at the head Hunters.

"Is this one my fault then?" Both shook their heads.

"No. You tried to stop that, meaning that you didn't want this to happen. It wasn't your fault at all, just an accident."

Loud footsteps from the entrance they came in made Lumine's form wobble back to become Axl. He knew well he couldn't reveal his existence. He told Axl: "It's not my responsibility then." Axl gave a huff of sneer at him.

Other squads of soldiers, technicians and workers marched to quickly secure the situation and rebuild the reactor hall. X decided that since government troops had arrived, they had to return back to HQ.

"C'mon guys. It's back to the HQ. I had to present a report to the government and to your 'father', Axl." Axl was surprised.

"A report to Prez? Why?" Axl asked.

"Didn't you know? The Prez Corporation had investments in various facilities around the Federation and the world. That pretty much includes most of the places that we have been to when busting the Mavericks around the world in the past 20 years. He'll want some answers to all this mess. C'mon let's go back."

The three Hunters teleported back to the Maverick Hunter HQ amid a wild crowd, which is trying to fix the place back to normal.

Chapter Six: Blackout

The entire Maverick Hunter HQ was dark. Few lights lit up the place; an even worse situation since it was already late evening. Axl thought that he could go and get some dinner since he felt like eating and he still had some cash along with him in his human form's pockets, but he put it aside till later.

Although he was cleared of any responsibility for the blackout incident, Lumine still felt that he wasn't prepared enough for the first time. In Axl's head, he was pictured as sitting on the pitch-black floor, hands holding his legs on the knees and hid his face from Iris and Axl.

Iris on one hand was wondering over the recent series of events and found a conclusion. "Everything happens so fast these days, isn't it? So much development and destruction…with all the technology advancing. Huh. Can't things move a bit slower? There's simply too much to catch up to."

Lumine, still hiding his face, mumbled back: "What's your point?"

Iris didn't know what to say. "Nothing. I just thought of something that a sulking white fellow Reploid couldn't think of."

Lumine got a bit irritated and countered: "Oh? So you could perhaps prevent a massive blackout from occurring? I didn't see lover girl in any action!"

Iris got angry and flared her pink aura slightly. "What?! I wasn't in any action?! I was fighting back there at the mid-air roads, if you didn't notice!"

Lumine stood up firmly and flared bigger crimson aura at her.  
"Yes, but since when were you fighting the giant Maverick in the reactor halls? You just chickened out and watch us in pain while you were relaxing and yes, you didn't even help me to stop the reactor from blowing up and the blackout happened, cowardice Iris!"

"WHY YOU!" Iris was about to pounce on Lumine and fight when Axl gave a loud shout only they could hear. "ENOUGH! YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Both stopped fighting. They walked up to an Axl who's rubbing and pressing his head not far away. Axl was in great pain, thanks to the auras they flared up. "Please, guys. Bygones are bygones. Just give it a rest."

Lumine and Iris looked down in shame on themselves and indirectly agreed not to argue anymore about the past just an hour ago. Axl was having pain not only from their fighting, he also couldn't tolerate the darkness.

"Uh! What can I do around here when there is no power?" Axl moaned. "You could perhaps join us in the meeting room with X." Axl looked up and he saw Zero. "C'mon, we've got a meeting to discuss."

Axl followed Zero to one of the meeting rooms and in a minute or two, they had arrived. X and fellow navigators were sitting around a small table, barely lit by torchlights. Zero preferred to stand and Axl followed suit.

"Alright now that everyone's here. I've been discussing with the Central Committee about plans for periodical Hunter patrols around Big City and they've just approved it. We'll have two giant teams about nearly 100 Hunters each. I know it isn't much, but that about the best numbers I can send."

"The government also said that we'd have around 600 human soldiers and police forces sent to us, so that makes around 400 per team. More will come but we'll just have to do with this. These teams will patrol around the entire City and don't worry about the time. One team will go in the morning in the other at late evening."

"The point I'm making here is that Zero and myself will be leading the two teams. In the meantime, Axl will have to take over my duties while I'm gone."

Axl was never more shocked. "Me? Commander of the Hunters? No way, X!"

"Consider this a great opportunity to see how it feels like to be a Commander besides Class S Hunters. It ain't easy life in my position, Axl. You three are to help him with whatever duties he has to carry out."

Axl hung his head down in defeat. He'd just have to do what X told him. Meanwhile, the three navigators presented their congratulations to him and promised to help him in doing X's job.

"Don't worry, Axl, this switch only starts next week. Besides, I can't have you to go out there and fight any possible attacks because Lumine and Iris will definitely fight with you and the other Hunters will want to know how you have those specific powers. I'm just preventing any mishaps."

The meeting was dismissed. X met Layer. "Layer, I'd need you to fix the spare generator we had. Mysteriously, all other advanced generators have broken down and this basic generator even broke down. Based on your expertise, I'd just ask you to fix the basic generator. I'd send others to fix the advanced ones and look into this."

Suddenly, Axl blurted a lot of stuff about Layer. He had no idea how did that happen but it just did and attracted X's attention greatly.

"Well, Layer will make a fine mechanic! I'm pretty sure. She'll fix it in no time at all!" Axl covered his mouth as X and Layer stared at him.

X gazed at him. "You are very confident in Layer's abilities, Axl. Why not go and join her in the basements? I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

X left the room while Layer looked at a stunned Axl. "Are you coming?"

Layer led the way with her torchlight while Axl followed her down a dark corridor. Axl was busy cursing under his nose at a particular Reploid.

"Lumine! Why did you do it just now?"

"Well, you were bored, dear boy. I thought you needed to go somewhere to get rid of the boredom while waiting for the power to return. Who would've thought X picked you so fast?" Lumine snickered at him.

"You know very well he'd pick me, you-!" Axl was interrupted. Layer looked at him with a shrug. "You didn't say all those compliments, right?" "Yes, Lumine just did it so I could get rid of my boredom."

"He's rather smart; I'm definitely going to need help in the basements." Layer activated a spare elevator with some backup electricity and pressed the letter 'B' on one of the buttons. Axl reluctantly entered the elevator before the door closed and down they went.

Minutes later without any conversation, they arrived at the basement. Axl was surprised because he thought that it was only one simple floor but it wasn't. It looked more like a maze of balcony walkways at the sides and the middle of the room were giant machines that had engine pumps in the carburettor and many pipelines. The walkways led to other rooms, leading to other wings of the whole HQ.

It was really dark and creepy as they only saw the path ahead of them no further than 10 feet. Layer's torchlight suddenly blacked out, meaning no battery power.

"Well, Axl, I'm going to need some light here."

Axl's left hand suddenly raised and emitted a round bright red sphere of energy from his fingertips. It was big so the surroundings got even brighter. Layer smiled at him. "C'mon, the way's down here."

As they walked on, Lumine decided to offer his apology.

"Sorry dear Axl. I thought I ought to repay back something for forgiveness."

"Well, this is not enough for me, Lumine."

They climbed down a metal ladder at the end of the walkway. Layer made them turn in many circles and straight routes around engines and meters. Axl saw what looked like rectangles but were actually screens hanging in the air.

Finally, Layer reached the spare generator she was supposed to repair and she was shocked. Various thick wires have been snapped and left dangling in the air or lying on the floor. Screens were damaged and the glass lay scattered everywhere. The meters were jammed and the main circuit controls were vandalized.

"Oh no, this will be tougher than I thought. Someone must have come here earlier and stopped this! But who?"

"We'll just check the security cameras – oh no, the cameras have been damaged too!" Axl looked upwards at a camera, with its lenses cracked. "Or maybe we can just conclude that that human Bob must have been here while we were taking out Mavericks at Megalopolis!"

"Possible. Then again, Axl, no. According to the security management, the last human entry in this headquarters was three days ago; the human diplomats and bigshots, even your 'father' mister Prez!"

"Hm. Then it has to be an agent! Just like last time! Bob had corrupted that Hunter May to do his bidding in chewing us off bit by bit! That agent's got to be around here somewhere! I just know it!"

"Em…okay. Axl-" "Definitely! Bob can't just simply walk into the HQ so openly! He must have corrupted someone in this place to do this bidding! Well, I'm not going to let that happen again!" "Eh…Axl?"

"I'll let X know about this! Then he'll scan the entire place for that Maverick! That's right! He wouldn't get away with this!"

Lumine and Iris sensed that Axl had already become overexcited with the theory that Bob had corrupted a fellow comrade in the HQ itself. Lumine was the fastest to silence Axl by taking over Axl's control mechanisms and his form was displayed in front of Layer.

"Okay…Axl might have been crazy again. But I'll take his place for now. I'll help you repair the generator mechanisms."

"That's very nice of you Lumine. Apparently Axl really made you turn over a new leaf back then…Anyway let's get down to business."

For the next five hours or so, Lumine supplied Layer with the light she needed to screw out the tiny wires from the tiny screws and fix the components again. He also helped by making use of his plasma energy to remould metal pieces in the mid-air and rapidly cooled them to place before fixing in their proper places.

Lumine also floated around the giant basement and analysed various other engines and pumps for any defects. He also corrected Layer on various accounts of fixing wrong wires in the wrong places and joked with her so she felt the job as wasn't too tense and serious.

Finally after fixing everything back in place, Layer switched on the button that reactivated the backup power to spur the main engines to work. In five seconds everything was back to normal. All lights were lit up and power was back.

Lumine had rapidly wobbled back to become Axl so the security couldn't detect his presence; he's still a labelled Maverick although he helped X and Zero in past adventures. Axl was glad the power was back.

"Well thank you…you know who I mean, Axl." Layer watched her words. "He says it's no problem. Let's head back up." They took the elevator back to the 30th floor, where X's office was.

In X's office, they were greeted with congratulations. "Well done, Layer."

"Lumine also deserves a lot of credit for helping me. Axl was crazy about the idea that someone was behind all this. One of that criminal's henchmen."

"Bob? I'll check on it. Right now everyone deserves some rest." Everyone retreated to the respective resting places. Lumine was grumbling about the five-hour ordeal.

"Five hours of hard work! Darn right I need a rest. A big rest for me!" "Alright Lumine that'll be enough. Axl will get us in his sleeping pod."

Axl immediately set the alarm dial and rested himself in his pod. The shutter moved down slowly while they were induced with the sleeping program, ready for another night's sleep.


	11. Continuation Ch7-9

Chapter Seven: Illness

The following morning, the alarm dial on Axl's resting pod rang for 2 seconds. The pod immediately halted the flow of the sleeping program into the trio-in-one Reploid. Axl was the first to wake and he quickly winded up the glass shield that covered the pod. He first did some stretching with his hands before he walked off to the central chamber.

A few minutes later, he arrived in the chamber. Axl firstly looked around to see if there was anyone and any security cameras around. He found neither of either category. He quickly switched over to human mode and jumped out one of the side glass windows and shut it before the security cameras appeared from the ceilings.

Axl was now at a small brick walkway just at the building's side over 40 storeys up. Knowing most of the area around HQ well, he jumped off the sides and allowed himself free fall. He also jumped to sides of the structure and its neighbouring building time to time so he gained stability and landed on the floor nicely.

Meanwhile, his two inhabitants started to wake up and if they weren't mistaken, they had the taste of meat in their mouths. They hit realisation together.

"AXL!" They immediately checked where Axl was now. Axl was now in a restaurant in the downtown district where the HQ was. The restaurant was decorated with beautiful ribbons and prized objects of old culture but gave the place atmosphere. Axl was eating bacon and eggs with natural fruit juice.

Axl's speakers were off most of the time so he didn't mind the following conversations with his two inhabitants.

"Axl! What are you doing here in the morning? You may have missions today!"

"Relax, Iris. It's 8 in the morning. I thought I could just eat something for a fresh start so I came down here in the district's downtown."

"How did you come here so silently and quickly, dear boy?"

"I skipped off the walls of buildings by the central chamber's windows."

"Axl, you're getting better each time." Lumine somehow always encouraged Axl to break the rules at certain appropriate times. He got a "Hey!" from Iris.

Axl then spotted a piece of human newspaper not far away from him. He picked it and read the title: 'TYCOON AND SON APPEAR AT SPEECH'. The paper was dated 2 days ago.

"They sure do have nice pictures here of us."

"Axl, we were publicized. You may be recognized at any instant the moment you assume human form. You are quite in danger, don't you know, dear boy?"

"Relax. If I know better, humans wouldn't even care about this." Axl resumed to eating his bacon and eggs.

Then, in the HQ, Zero received a note of high urgency and he simply had to tell it to Axl. Problem was that Axl was already about 8 miles away from HQ.

Zero decided to rush to the command room and seek Alia's help in searching Axl's location. "There, he's in downtown. And is he doing something there?"

"I don't know. All I know that he must be contacted urgently!" Zero used a big communicator machine not far all and set the meters to reach to Axl's frequency.

Axl and friends got a surprise when a moderately loud ring came from his hands. The sudden incoming call made him nearly spill his fruit juice. He sort of lifted his left hands to his ears and somehow activated the dialler and decreased the speaking volume. There was no one around so he was relieved.

"Zero, what is it?" Axl spoke softly just in case anyone was interested.

"Axl! It's an urgent note for you! From the Prez Corporation! Prez has fallen ill and is in terrible conditions! He contracted some sort of disease just around 2 days ago! I know how much he thinks of you so I think you ought to go see him!"

Axl was very shocked and so were Lumine and Iris. "Tell me where he is! Is he in some sort of hospital now?!"

"No, he's in his tower mansion. Any missions and I'll ring you a call!"

The line was cut off immediately. Axl began to panic for the first time and knew he had to rush over to see him. Lumine and Iris didn't know what to do too.

Axl quickly gulped up his juice and paid the bill, although he hadn't touched his eggs yet. Axl had no clear thoughts now so he started running towards the elevator outside the restaurant. Then someone stunned his whole body.

"Axl, instead of running 23 floors down and using up more cash father provided, won't it be best you just teleport there, dear boy?"

Lumine was right. "Oh right. Sorry. Not much thinking just now."

He immediately teleported away and arrived at the main entrance grounds of the entire factory grounds. The security hadn't noticed his sneak arrival so he decided to climb up one of the nearby structure's walls to the top.

This was the first time he was going to Prez's home so he was confused.

Axl gazed around, trying to recognize some structures and pinpoint the tower mansion's location amid the snow. The grounds of Prez's plants, factories and warehouses were very huge so it was easy to get lost. There were all sorts of rooftops and tanks and pipelines shown.

Then Axl spotted the tower mansion. It was, of course, a very tall structure, which looked like a modern office building with many dark glass windows and fabulous designs and was located at the southwest part of the grounds, close to the streets and roads outside.

Axl ran there quickly with all his might to see Prez. He leaped over an amazingly wide gap between Prez's home and the office rooftops he was on. Luckily, he managed to grab hold on the walls or else he would have fallen all the way down.

"Axl! I just don't know how you could always perform this stunt!"

"Can this wait, Iris? I'm almost at dad's already…"

Fortunately he hadn't attracted much attention to himself and he kept climbing upwards. Finally he reached a huge balcony section overlooking the Big City's southwest districts and climbed in.

The sliding doors weren't locked so the trio-in-one Reploid easily entered Prez's personal room. It was a brilliant mix of short flora with clever interior design. There was a mini fountain not far away and some cultural statues. Three large and wide screens dominate the room: the television, the communicator and the computer. Prez was seen lying on his bed, wrapped up in blankets.

"Dad!" Axl ran over to Prez. "Dad! Are you okay?"

Iris rapidly grasped his body and made him move over to a nearby wooden chair and sat on it. "Axl! Father's very tired! Just give him his rest first, okay?"

"He's not in any condition to talk to us, dear Axl. We'll just have to wait."

"Alright. We'll wait for him to get up."

Almost instantaneously, Prez slowly got up from his bad, wore a robe covering his pyjamas and grabbed his wooden cane and reach for Axl. "Ah…you've come…"

"Dad! Are you alright? You need to rest more! Don't pressure yourself too much! You can just lie down and also talk with us!" He switched on his speakers.

"Father, don't overexert yourself!"

"We were told of your serious health condition, father. Please just take a rest."

Prez looked up on them since he was hunching badly. "Well…thank you all for your concern…really, I appreciate it…"

"What is this illness that you've contracted?" Axl was very anxious.

"You can have a look at the computer there by the hall. The doctors sent it in just a few hours ago." He coughed very hardly and choked himself slightly. "They've yet to determine the source of my illness. Don't worry." He coughed harder.

Axl ran over to the computer's large plasma screen and saw a large file.

Lumine was the first to read it out. "Symptoms shown: rise in temperature, heavy sweating, headaches and dehydration. Illness: high fever. Condition: chronic stage. This is really not good."

Axl turned around to look for Prez but he was nowhere in sight and he was certain he didn't leave his room to go downstairs.

"Dad? Where are you?" Then Prez showed up from behind, shocking the three.

"Gah! Dad, you gave us quite a scare there! Don't do that ever!"

"Where did you go just now while we were reading the file, father dear?"

Prez frowned a little. "Why, I just went to get myself a flask of water, Iris. You saw the dehydration part. I must drink plenty of water!"

"Father, a flask of water? Don't you mean a glass of water?"

"No, I really meant a flask of water!" Prez holds up a flask. "A flask of water is 6 times better than a glass of water!" He coughed slightly and drank from it.

Axl and friends watched as Prez began to walk towards his bed. Then he nearly tripped, causing Axl to jerk, move and hold Prez by the shoulder.

"Dad, are you okay? C'mon we need to get you rested!" But Axl himself fell.

This time it was Prez's turn to hold onto Axl from falling completely on the floor. Prez was struggling much harder than Axl now; a human trying to pull a Reploid much heavier than himself is bad, also considering his conditions.

But, surprisingly Prez managed to pull Axl back to his feet. Prez breathed harder and harder initially but eventually the breathing pattern became slower.

Meanwhile, both Iris and Lumine insulted Axl.

"Axl! You made father hold onto you jut because you were careless! Didn't you ever think that a sick man doesn't have enough strength to support a Reploid who's much heavier?"

"Well done, Axl, you only caused father more trouble. Some guy you are."

"It was an accident, okay? I didn't expect myself to fall too!"

"Alright, all of you stop bickering now. I can still support myself-" He coughed harder and harder than previously. He quickly reached out for his cough syrup and drank about a quarter of the bottle and took an asthma inhaler and inhaled from it.

All three Reploids were silent as they watched Prez beat his chest repeatedly. He then walked all the way to the balcony Axl entered earlier and looked out onto the Big City. Prez released a breath of relief.

"I am an important man of the Federation and the world, you all three. I can't afford to let a simple little disease such as high fever rob me of all my efforts to help build a prosperous and happy world. I'm been working so much like this for the past 28 years and saw all the mishaps in the world; I'm not going to let me little ailment stop you all from sharing happiness. I'd rather suffer myself."

"A little disease can't stop me from trying to maximise happiness around the world. I'm still alive and strong. So you three listen, I'm glad you are concerned for me but don't ever let me down just by a small argument that will make me sad. Get the picture?"

"Yes." All three replied simultaneously.

"Good." Prez reached out for a wheelchair. "Well, it's already 9.15. Who wants to help me move around and meet my people?"

Axl's human form wobbled to become Lumine's white human form.

"Ah, a wise decision. A Reploid like yourself who has tonnes of smarts and interest in the management of economy should come active, not dormant. C'mon, help me move on the wheelchair."

Prez sat on the wheelchair while Lumine pushed the wheelchair towards the elevators. Prez pressed the button labelled 'G' of the elevator on the right and the door immediately opened. The white Reploid pushed him in.

"Father, what about my identity? Do you want to change it?"

"You'll remain Lumine anywhere, even in this grounds. The people will have nothing to say, even if they do have something, they'll just ask. Everything in here usually are secret under my policy, except when I want to tell something to the press. Okay? Let's move on. I've got a conference to attend to."

Chapter Eight: Return

Axl, Lumine and Iris were now in mister Prez's grounds, walking around with Prez who's sitting on a wheelchair, touring the grounds about the land area of 12 square miles (around 31 square kilometres). It was amazing that the grounds belong solely to Prez and not to any shareholder so his decisions were final orders.

The grounds had produced much for the Federation and the world, Prez was definitely proud of it; and he was sharing it with his 'children'.

It had already been late afternoon and Iris' human form was displayed. She had been taking Prez around for about an hour plus. Feeling cheerful to herself, she decided to flashback what happened earlier.

In the morning, many were shocked to find a Lumine look-alike for a teen that wheeled their boss around. Only few dared to approach the serious yet smiling Reploid. The best example was that of a human worker.

"Say, em…you look like that Reploid that rebelled months ago."

"So what if I do? So what if I AM?"

"Boss, he ain't evil, ain't he?" Prez gave a slight laugh at the worker.

"Rest assured that this is the reformed Lumine. He won't be harming anyone ever. He's just one of my 'children'. The other two couldn't make it so he came."

The board of directors were shocked to see him in the conference room.

"Mister Prez, you allowed him – in here – with us?"

"Is there a problem regarding this, human? I'm just with my father."

"Yes, gentlemen. Rest assured that although my 'son' has a cold voice, his heart is kind and he wishes to experience some of our economics here. If you don't mind, let's have the latest report in the year's third quarter progress."

Iris giggled at those thoughts. They were now back in Prez's office. Iris gently routed him behind his desk and went to get herself something to enjoy. Adding to her pleasure, Axl and Lumine were talking.

"You had to put on the cold tone in your voice. It scared them a lot."

"That's me, dear boy. That's how I always talk, in case you didn't notice."

"Next time, can't you just put some positive tones in your speech?"

Then Iris' hands suddenly vibrated so much and emitted a loud ring. Iris knew that the ring was meant for Axl so she allowed Axl to take control and answer the call.

"Axl, it's Zero! There's been a riot in a faraway district! The Maverick Reploids are attacking one of the City's water reservoir facilities! Here are the coordinates! We need you now!" The line immediately cut off.

"Sorry, dad, we have to go now. We'll see you next time. Bye!"

"You need to be positive yourself, dear boy." Axl ignored the comment.

Axl teleported to the exact coordinates Zero gave him just after Prez gave him a small wave of goodbye and returned to pen down some notes.

Axl then arrived at the reservoir facility. It was a ground of wide area with, once again, giant pumps and pipelines with giant tanks and barrels meant for water purification. It was still snowing so the Hunters and Mavericks were battling just in front of the cylindrical buildings in the middle of snow.

The sun shone dimly on the site. Reploids were already equipped with some weapons and this time, some vehicles. They were going to use speeding bulldozers and trucks to try to destroy everything and freeze them in ice.

"Axl, they're going to freeze everyone here in ice by bursting the tanks! Don't just stand here! Go and fight! I'm giving you a boost!"

Lumine boosted Axl in the air and he began shooting his non-stop firing bullets. He certainly had blown apart many Mavericks on the ground. Lumine used his secret laser method and sliced many trucks into halves, causing big explosions. Iris only fired her pink fireballs at many locations, thus blasting Mavericks in air.

Axl finally saw Zero and X firing their attacks. Spiked Mavericks constantly charged at them so Zero could only use his saber to slice away the spikes and pierce the shields while X fired his giant-sized charged Buster shots to destroy them.

At a specific corner, giant stone Mavericks surrounded some Hunters. Lumine saw that so he made Axl turn to his left and fired his purple laser, dismembering the stone Mavericks to rocks. The Hunters hastily thanked Axl and ran off to fight.

"They should have thanked you, Lumine." Axl teased him.

"That's not important now, Axl. We must first defeat the Mavericks first and then find the main Maverick. Oddly there's always a master Maverick behind these riots."

Suddenly a black shadow covered the entire area. It was just in time that all Mavericks were beaten that the final Maverick made its appearance. The final grey Maverick was a type that floats in the air and it was 500 metres long and 200 meters wide. Its head looked like a samurai in disguise, its body oval and rectangular and its sides had swords and four global discs with spikes, connected by steel to the sides.

X, Axl and Zero regrouped together to face the giant Maverick. Its eyes gazed on the three instead of the other hundred Hunters and then fired a laser ray through its cornea at them. They avoided it and the giant explosions that blasted underground pipelines upwards.

Other Hunters released their own charged shots and machine gun bullets, trying to damage the armour. The Maverick wasn't bothered and continued to target the three Hunters with its spiked discs, tearing the ground of its tiles and design.

"We need the weak spot! Axl, ask Lumine what's the weak spot!" Zero yelled.

They continued to avoid homing swords that scarred most equipment and structures around the area. Axl's head turned backward a little for 4 seconds and that was long enough for Lumine's scanners to check its weak spot.

"Destroy its face armour first and then penetrate its forehead engines, Axl."

"Got it. X, Zero, the face armour and then its forehead!" Axl yelled back.

But neither could take action fast because some humongous cannon plasma shot first hit its face armour, completely damaged as it broke into shards and fell piercing the ground. The Maverick was finally distracted.

All Hunters present turned their heads toward a big swarm of Reploids that looked like police members. They all had the same armour design of mixture of blue and brown and bore big cannons on their right arms. They had visors over the eyes so their identity was unknown except for a logo of letters 'PB FORCE' on their chests.

All were stunned because they weren't expecting anyone. Suddenly all of the blue Reploids fired their charged cannons at the Maverick. The Maverick was unable to fight back due to the big onslaught.

It felt great damage and its engines exploded, thus falling with a great crash and explosion on the ground. Most Hunters ducked to secure themselves but the blue forces remained standing. Eventually all stood up.

X then quickly issued an order to the rest of the Hunters to avoid any slack in the work that was supposed to be done.

"Everyone, start cleaning up the site for all damages and clear the Maverick scrap away!" The Hunters started their work just before government forces came to assist the work of repairing the place.

The three Hunters walked forward to meet with the strangers. Then a row was formed by the blue Reploids to reveal their commander. The commander came out and saluted X.

"Maverick Hunter Commander X, my creator wishes to meet you tonight."

"Thank you for your assistance, I guess. Who are you?"

"We are the PB Force, the latest paramilitary organization in Big City."

It further continued speaking. "Our creator would like to meet you and propose a form of alliance for the Big City's security. Tonight 9.30 pm at the front of the Maverick Hunter HQ. We hope progress will be made."

All of such forces suddenly warped away, back to their base X assumed.

"Proposal? Alliance? Progress?" Axl was confused.

"Careful, X. We don't even know them. This may be a trap."

"I know, Zero. But we have to see first." The three teleported back to the HQ.

Later that night, the Hunters and their navigators gathered at the main plaza hall, waiting for the arrival of the leader of the unknown forces.

"PB Force, huh? I've already checked on the list of approved units in the Federation but only four are approved: the National Air Force, the National Army, the Federation Marines and of course the Maverick Hunters. It's probably an illegal unit, or the government hasn't registered yet." Alia said.

"Well, the leader did say they have a creator. It must be a private unit."

"True, X, but private units are never allowed. The permit for the registration itself would have taken around 5 years due to tight regulations! Nobody would ever wait that long just to get that approval and the other procedures itself take at least 7 years, but there're exceptions! This is getting fishy." Zero sighed.

"Let's just hope for the best then." Everyone agreed with Pallette.

"Hey, where's Axl?" X turned to look around.

"He's having a telephone call with 'dad'."

Just nearby, Axl was using a traditional telephone to contact Prez because he didn't want to walk back 40 floors up just to use a screen. On the other side, Prez's screens were blurring with grey.

"Axl, aren't you using the modern phone?"

"Sorry, dad, but maybe next time. Listen, just this afternoon, we encountered a strange military unit that easily took out the last Maverick at the City reservoir facility. I feel that something's going on. Do you know anything?"

"Which water reservoir?"

"The facility with the cylinder towers and tanks at both sides at its front grounds."

"Hm… ah yes, that incident. Just received it today. Do you still think that Bob's behind this? Felt it's weird?"

"Em…sort of. First the attack and then the blue unit shows up. Lumine just told us the weakness but they acted as if they already knew it!"

"Hm…this may be a trap, Axl. I will do some talk with the government about this. Meanwhile, keep out for any strange incidents that are not supposed to be. Lumine, Iris, help Axl okay?"

"Yes, father." A cold voice. "Yes, father." A calm, feminine voice.

"Good, I'll see you next time." He coughed hard. "Now I got to take an early sleep. The doctors say it's best I sleep more." The line cut off.

Axl put down the phone after a few seconds. He walked back to his friends.

"So what did Prez say? Oh I checked for sightings of that man Bob just the other day, no one's seen him."

"Well thanks a lot X. Dad said he'll check with the government. He also says we should keep our eyes wide for anything suspicious."

Then a loud rumbling noise was heard. It got louder and louder and seems to approach the Hunter HQ by the main entrance grounds.

"It's them! They're here! Everyone, let's move out!"  
X led the gang out of the main plaza hall into the entrance grounds and saw a long procession of the PB Force marching in front of the HQ. Eventually they stopped. A commanding order made them turn right and march up the entrance stairs.

PB Force units stepped aside to form the welcoming row. A black figure walked out slowly to confront the six. All were prepared for anything.

They were shocked. The features of the leader were shown thanks to the light of a nearby lamp stand. The character had a thick spectacle; messy brown hair, big blue eyes but his smile and lack of seriousness made him look different.

The creator of the PB Force was the previous criminal Bob.

Chapter Nine: Suspicion

If anyone were more shocked, it would be both Axl and Lumine. In an instant that Bob appeared, both of them had flashbacks about their terrible past.

Axl was kidnapped by Bob's bidding, the Red Alert and new generation Reploid rebellions, and his terrible time caused by Lumine and May because of their corruption and also the disturbance of peace.

Lumine, made to rebel under the name of Reploid evolution just to make Bob ruler faster, May's doing and disturbing the peace, was also corrupted by Bob.

He caused all this trouble and he dared to face the Hunters here?!

Inside Axl, Iris watched in fear as both Axl and Lumine released their own shares of red and blue aura. They were getting angrier and angrier. Both vied to control the body's hands and strangle the man and kill him that very moment.

Suddenly, Axl appeared to be trembling. His hair became a mixture of purple and brown while his eyes turned mixture of red and green. The mouth's expressions became evil and so did his eyes.

"You evil human garbage! You caused all the trouble these years and you dare to approach us?!" A mixture of Axl's and Lumine's voice roared out furiously, startling everyone present. In less than a second, Bob's neck was in the clutches of Axl's hands. He grinned evilly and him and began to strangle him harder and harder.

Axl dashed so fast no one expected this to happen. Immediately the PB Force Reploids ran forward to try to save their creator. But Lumine knew better so he used his secret laser and began to slice all 500 Reploids into half.

"Oh no! This is a complete mess! Axl, stop this immediately!" All five of them ran forward to grab Axl and pull him down to suppress him. Bob's face was filled with blue colour from choking on lack of air and was on the verge of dying.

"Help! Argghh…help! I can't breathe…" Axl and Lumine were too violent to stop. Even Iris tried but her aura was no match to the one combined from the two.

Then X had no choice but to use an electrical stunner he had brought and jabbed it into Axl's neck, thus stunning all three into a state of unconsciousness. Then Bob's neck was free from Axl's hands as Zero carried Axl away.

All of the PB Force Reploids were sliced into half. Fearing the worse, X decided that Bob was to be brought to his office for treatment, although he's a criminal; the scrap was to be collected by Prez Corp. and Axl to be strapped for a while.

No sooner and later, Axl was firmly back in control but he found himself strapped up in not just two but three pieces of flexible titanium straps and that he was in Zero's office. Zero was sitting in front of him, sighing away.

"Zero! What happened? Why am I in the straps again? I'm not in quarantine? What happened to that scum trash man?" Zero firmly held Axl on the shoulders.

"Axl, calm down! So should you, Lumine!" Somehow he knew Lumine too woke up already. "X stunned you just now because both of you were too violent and you were trying to kill a human, despite the fact we recognise he's a wanted criminal! We have no evidence that the most recent riots were his doing, and he's the creator of the PB Force too!"

"And yes, you're not in quarantine because X's busy with the human trash and he's in his office. Now just relax, Axl. Maybe he would try his proposal of alliance thing, but we've already had the guy in our base! The most definite thing X will do later is to lock him up in the HQ west wing."

Zero stood up, his back facing Axl. Axl and Lumine have already calmed down and couldn't do anything else. Then Zero turned around and unbuckled the belt straps.

"Zero, why are you letting me go?"

"Because I don't want to put you in quarantine myself. I know that I can trust you in keeping yourself calm and as much as you do, I also hate the guy. Just try not to do that now, not until he's proven guilty then. I have to go accompany X with his meeting. You're free. X had already put off the bedtime limit so you can do as you please for now."

Zero simply walked out of his office, leaving Axl in there alone. Axl only gazed down on the floor, thinking about something that Lumine couldn't tell what this time.

"Dear boy? Is something wrong? I know I shouldn't ask this now…"

"Axl, please…just stay put…be patient…we'll know everything…"

"No, Lumine. You're right, there is something wrong. Something very wrong around here!" Axl dashed out far towards the elevator. Both his inhabitants had no idea where he would go.

Meanwhile in X's office, X and Zero were having a grim meeting with Bob, who's now bandaged on his arms and had a plaster on his neck.

"So what are you trying to propose here, human? This better be good or something you'll have to answer to my saber." Zero flared up his saber stronger.

"On the contrary, Commander. I do have something to propose. You see I've escaped from the prisons because I wanted to prove myself useful to the community. I've already realised the errors of my ways so I've come to surrender myself in."

"In order to prove myself repented, I had built up my own force of justice. The PB Force. Then the first riot I've seen where my blue army of Reploids can be put into action: that of today."

"Please Commanders! I'm really serious and committed to the peace of the Big City and the Federation! Please give me a chance to prove myself worthy! I know! I'll surrender in myself and you'll have total control over my PB Force! There's another backup of 3000 Reploids! See, see?"

X and Zero exchanged faces and expressions.

"That's a very nice offer, human. Sign here and here to admit you'll surrender yourself first." Zero handed out a prison admittance paper and Bob quickly signed them.

"So, this means you'll take over my PB Force now, hm?"

"We still have procedures, human. Commander X may be the most powerful officer of the Maverick Hunters but there's still the Central Committee and the government departments."

"We'll need to read through hundreds of extra regulations and sign records and oaths. The Federation takes oaths very seriously. Bind yourself to one, you're bound for life. It'll not be easy just for us to pass your little extra armies in."

X was clearly doing a lot of thinking. His first orders were:

"Guards, take this criminal to the west wing top maximum security prison and isolate him there immediately."

Two tough-looking Reploids handcuffed Bob up and led him away. If the head Hunters weren't mistaken, he was acting a little insanity.

"Ah, yes. Locked up for good. Heh heh heh. Heh heh. For the good of the Federation. Heh heh. Peace to all…"

Zero looked at X again. "You're sure we are accepting his armies?"

"Not so sure. We need to run up the security issues first then transfer him to the Big City prisons. Then, it's a matter of legal rights transfer and reprogramming and armour change then we're settled to find the responsible one behind the more recent attacks. Maybe the south wing needs some upgrading."

"The south wing? Isn't that the place where we had the old rocket launch and the giant cannon? It's still there all this while?"

"Yes, but first get the early procedures done. Then some constructions."

"Right away. Axl's just fine, by the way." Zero was so wrong on this.

Axl had already ran up to the 54th floor of the HQ and taken a staircase to the highest rooftops. He was panting hard and at the same time, feeling angry.

He held the fence railing and looked around. There was no one on the rooftops with him and the structures around the HQ were dark, only to shine their light through windows and there was the sound of vehicles running on the roads.

He was tired from all the running so he sat on the concrete floor and held his legs by the knees with his hands and buried his head underneath his hands.

The two inhabitants couldn't decide what to do about Axl. Then Axl starting speaking to himself about all his anger.

"It's just not fair! That man ought to be killed! Humans don't care, as long as they have their homes to live in and rations in troubled times! Why can't everyone just see that Bob will never change?!"

For the first time, Axl felt like crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't control his troubled feelings all to himself. He was shaking a little.

"He caused all the trouble this while and X stops me from getting my revenge on him? No one around here understands me! Nobody knows how it feels like to lose their creator and be trapped in constant uncertainty! How painful it feels to fight on and on the same evil bidding, especially if it's a human who strikes back by the days, not years!"

Iris knew what he meant because that was what she said to him previously.

"All those Mavericks were actually kind-hearted Reploids who were manipulated by greedy individuals! How much good would have been done to the world if they were not killed, all because of only a few evil people?"

Then the phenomenon came again. Inside the computer brain, Lumine and Iris were shocked to see the circuit components' outlines appear and the wavy colours flashed here and there. The inactive data flowed faster than before in all directions.

"Axl's emotions fluctuated again! His motive's now yearning for murder?"

"I'll check just to make sure." Lumine raised the hand and closed his eyes. "Well, not entirely murder, Iris. Dear boy wants revenge on Bob and he bears so much hatred, more than any of us to that human. Revenge is sort of like seeing him imprisoned for life, misery and the stuff."

He lowered his hands and turned to Iris with open eyes.

"It's not serious yet. His emotions weren't out of control as much as last time."

Axl had stood up and spilled out all his thoughts, full with anger.

"What are his desires and motives this time? What does he really want? Is there any thing else than world domination? He wouldn't repent so easily! I just know it! That's impossible! If I had the greatest chance in all my life, I would kill him! Kill him for good! SEE HOW HE LIKES THAT!" The colour displays in the subconscious became wilder than ever.

"That's the limit I'll take." Lumine mumbled first and then stunned Axl entirely. Axl fell hard on the ground with his eyes close.

Lumine pressed his hands firmly on Axl's shoulders.

"Dear boy, please listen! We know how you feel, okay? Don't say such cruel things ever! That's not the Axl I know and who taught me very important lessons! Humans do care for their surroundings and so do we! Just look at father! Do you think he'll tolerate his former assistant for silencing him?! I don't think so!"

"Dear boy, please calm down! We hate him as much as you do! Just control yourself! It's okay to have your suspicions towards him but just don't take him on when we have no solid evidence about his true motives! The government will charge you for this, criminal or not, and we'll all get it too! Father will be ashamed!"

Axl became calmer so Lumine just looked at him.  
"The proof will show up by itself, I know it. And we promise to help you anyway we can for you. Okay, dear boy? Just wait. Time will help you."

Iris went up to Axl and embraced him. Axl became calmer and started to show happiness. Axl in turn embraced her gentleness while Lumine looked on.

Axl opened his eyes. Nobody was still around. He corrected his posture and leaned against the fence railing. The slightly heavy snowfall seemed not to bother him the entire time. Suddenly, Axl just slept there.

"Oh goodness. Axl seems to be too tired that his body suddenly took a rest. I'll go check on his systems. Iris, please look after him till I come back." He vanished.

Iris was now holding an Axl who was sleeping. Gently, she laid him to sleep soundly on the pitch-black floor and she in turn sat on the floor to watch over Axl.

"Have a nice sleep, Axl." She smiled at him.


	12. Continuation Ch10-12

Chapter Ten: Progress

Axl woke up some time later. His body was apparently fully energized and to his shock, he was partially covered in snow. He quickly got up and shook all the snow off him. He retreated back to the staircase where he came from and shut his eyes.

Iris was asleep herself but Lumine had been shielding himself and her with his purple aura for quite some time. Axl wanted to know what happened.

"Well, Axl, apparently you slept in the snow for around 4 hours! Iris can't stand the cold in the first 2-and-a-half hours so she called me here, while I was checking your body status. Fortunately you were immune to the snow so I didn't shield you."

"Hey, that's not nice of you, Lumine!"

"What can I say, dear boy? She and I need heat the most."

Then Iris woke up. She brushed herself and looked around. Lumine had already stopped emitting his aura since they were now close to the 54th floor.

"What time is it now? Axl must've slept very long."

"Dear boy slept for about 4 hours so the time is close to 2 in the morning. I say we get some sleep in Axl's resting pod." Lumine shrugged.

"No, I say we go and visit dad." Axl said suddenly.

"WHAT? In the middle of the morning?" Both said that together.

Iris voiced her protest the fastest. "Axl, father is still sleeping! Besides, he's already having his fever for three days. You can't expect him to recover so fast! He needs time of him own!"

"Well, the 24-hour store does sell thick towels. Just in case the weather at the balcony is very cold. I'll keep you warm." Axl thought that was wise of him.

Iris didn't know what to do with Axl and her face turned red. "Uh! I just don't know what to do with you! I'll be somewhere else if you need me!"

Lumine shook his head at Axl. "Dear boy, you've really made her mad. Just do what you want to do. I will assist you if there are any problems." He vanished off.

Axl went ahead and switched to human form before teleporting to the Big City Park. Once at the Park, he ran over to the nearest store and bought a lot of towels. People were wondering what a teen would do with so many towels in winter.

Axl then teleported over to Prez's balcony and just as he expected, Prez had already locked the sliding door and was deep asleep in his bed. Axl dragged a chair from the balcony table, wiped the snow away and sat on it, wrapping himself with the towels thus fulfilling his words: Axl did feel warmer.

Eventually Axl fell asleep again; he felt a little tired. He felt it was the best method while waiting to see his 'father' as soon as possible. When he closed his eyes, he saw no one around.

"Guys? Where are you?" Axl walked around in his own head. Then he spotted a bright pinkish aura not far away from him at 11 o'clock. He ran there and was surprised to see a smiling Lumine and a curled up Iris.

"Lumine! What did you do to Iris? Zero's gonna kill me if anything happened to her!" Lumine turned to look at him and laughed lightly.

"I never thought you'd be so interested about Iris. For once you cared for her welfare status, despite the fact you had always treated her so-and-so, dear boy."

"Let's put it this way…I make a suggestion for a little change in her features and she gladly accepted. All I did was enter her codes and made another feature code active. The old one was gaudy and detestable. Take a look yourself."

Axl was shocked to see the new Iris. Her body design was mostly modified except for her skirt. Her hand and body looked slightly simpler and so does her leg armour. She no longer had a hat and her face looked livelier. On her body lay a triangular-sort napkin with the insignia 'Iris' on the lower right.

"Wow…you look better, Iris. More…beautiful." Axl awed.

"Thank you. I had this feature before so I decided to have it activated. Till now, I still had no idea why I had chosen the older form during the Repliforce war. Still, this one is better. Oh, it is very warm around here. You wrapped towels?"

"Just like what I said." Axl shrugged his shoulder at Iris.

"Hey, do you guys feel some poking here and there? Ow, now it's a hard tapping on the shoulders! What is this?" Lumine smiled mischievously at Axl.

"Well Axl dear boy, try opening your sight." He laughed more.

Axl woke up. He saw Prez holding hard on his arms now. Prez was wearing a thick overcoat to avoid the blistering cold. Axl smiled widely.

"Dad! You're awake!" Axl got up and hugged Prez.

"Well, I woke up for a glass of water and then I spotted a yellow figure at the door. C'mon in. You must have something important in order to come at 4 in the morning. I'd let you have a nice cup of hot cocoa."

Once in the master room, Axl put away his yellow towels and changed back to Reploid form. Axl sat on a nearby cushion and conveyed apologies. He couldn't help but notice two separate stands not far away, one with a broken clay statue and the other a replica of it. Axl wanted to ask what is was but Prez's health condition threw the topic away rather successfully, for a very long time.

"Sorry, dad. I was worried about your illness. I couldn't stop worrying about you. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"There there, it's okay. That's very fast of you to check. I'm already on the way to recovery. My health has made some progress and I'm fine. It should be considered that I've stabilized but any moment it will strike. The doctors are still doing tests so I don't know the source of my fever. Here, have your hot cocoa."

Axl drank it slowly as it was very hot. Hot but delicious, the three thought. Finished drinking, he put the cup on the side table and again apologized.

"I'm sorry to bother to bother you at such hours. Well, I never had a real human family before, so…" Words couldn't describe Axl's feelings anymore.

"Oh silly Axl. Stop the apologies. It's okay; I know how you feel. I lost my parents at a young age so I had difficult times myself."

"Oh right. Dad, about the Jakob Project. When I was at Point Galapagos, I spotted a tall structure that looked like the Elevator. What was it?"

"That is one of my many facilities the government requested for the Project. Maybe by now you've known that it is a rocket base meant to transport humans to the Moon. Mathematically, its location matches to the distance of the Elevator's top."

"But as you know the Elevator is currently being dismantled. The rocket base is still working. I just had its design to the Elevator similar to show it's for the Project but I am not changing the exterior design."

Lumine remarked at Axl. "I told you so."

Then Axl suddenly wobbled to become Lumine. Apparently his hair, long as almost half of his height, clashed with the cushions so he stood up instead.

"Father, forgive me for being rude but it seems that dear boy's emotions fluctuated again just hours ago. Apparently Bob has returned from the City forests but he came to surrender. He brought along his portion of his army unit, the PB Force."

"Bob surrendering? That's great news but strange. It'll take a miracle for him to voluntarily surrender."

"Yes father. We all know that. Anyway, Axl and I raged but there were no fluctuations of emotions. It was only later while Axl was raging on himself that the emotions fluctuated again. I don't know anything about this to help dear boy. May I have your opinion regarding this?"

Prez frowned and with his cane, he walked towards his computer. "Hm. This is rather strange. I don't recall that ever happening twice to a Reploid, ever."

He pressed on the mouse to open files regarding the past of the three. Many files were displayed with tonnes of tiny test and three large photos of them. Apparently Iris' photo was that of her unwanted form but that didn't bother anyone.

"Hm. Perhaps it's a mixture of emotions that are in such quantity and degree that they are uncontrolled by any of you three. Judging by the comparisons you've provided, I'd say that this had something only to do with Axl, not anyone else."

"Me?" Axl stuttered via Lumine but Iris hushed him.

"These things only happen when Axl alone rages for some sort of reason and particular event. Therefore Axl must be studied further, Lumine."

Lumine remained silent. Prez looked at him with a sharp eye.

"Alright. I have a method. Lumine, Iris, it is both your duty to monitor Axl's emotional performances and track down the source. If this happens the third time, quickly track down the program for this. If you can't, it's okay so you've done your best. If this happens the fourth time, whether you've found out the reason or not, come and report to me immediately. I'll try to solve this problem too."

"Dad, is this that serious?" Axl's voice came from Lumine's mouth.

"Oh most certainly it's serious. I believe a Maverick Hunter should maintain stable emotions at all times. Or else it'll affect your status as a reliable, strong Class S Hunter. Remember that the times where Lumine ran amok is now over, so most citizens will now think that you are now amok, Axl!"

All three were silent after listening to 'dad'. Prez paused to drink some water.

"Alright that's done. By the way, I've contacted the government and they were absolutely pleased to learn about Bob's surrender. But it seems they were told that a Commander was considering a legal transfer of rights over command of the PB Force to the Maverick Hunters. He was planning on reprogramming them so they would serve the government instead of Bob."

"That must be X. Always making the most out of things," said Lumine.

"The officers said that they would no longer permit any other organization entrusted to maintain the Federation's security besides their own armies and the Hunters. So they said that the PB Force would be considered illegal immediately."

"How would X succeed in gaining the PB Force members?"

"It would be impossible. There are tonnes of legal framework to face but the main obstacle is dealing with the fact that PB Force belongs to a criminal. There are only two circumstances: either Bob miraculously dies in prison or that his sentences are done then only the government recognises that the PB Force belongs to the Hunters. But that will take another 40 years or less."

"So X can't possibly have the PB Force members under him."

"Exactly. That is the situation as of now. Who knows, things may change in the future. Perhaps the process will be faster or the government will be kinder a little to let X have the PB Force. Who knows?"

Then Prez looked on his watch. "Fiddlesticks! Is that the time? It's already nearly six! C'mon you all better get back to the HQ and get a good rest; you must have not slept properly! I'll ring up a chauffeur at the ground floor to send you back! Oh by the way, thank you for your time here. Now I have to sleep! I've got another press conference at afternoon about my new land purchase!"

Lumine turned back into Axl and he walked to the right-side elevator and was immediately sent to the ground level after saying his goodbyes. Along the way, Iris met the two of them.

"Should we have told father about my new physical form?"

"Nah, we'll deal with that later." Lumine followed Axl's words.

About 30 minutes later, Axl arrived back at the entrance of the HQ. Some nearby Reploid security guards recognised him immediately and approached him.

"Well, Axl! Where did you come from? And that's one of those rare luxury limousines out of production! Whom were you meeting with?"

"Em…let's put it this way. I had a talk with someone dear to me."

Axl walked back into the main plaza hall and headed back to the resting chamber. On the way, Lumine taunted him. "Remember, dear boy. Lover girl and I are watching you."

Axl smiled. "No problem. Just give me those stuns of yours when that happens. Ah, now it's time to set the dial for three in the afternoon so we can have a great rest."

Chapter Eleven: Frustration

Three days later, the 48th day Lumine was with Axl. Earlier before, Iris told off Lumine for calling her 'lover girl' but Lumine defended it as appropriate. X had also learnt about the new conditions regarding the rights to transfer control of PB Force from Bob to the Hunters. But the officer added that the government will send X an official declaration regarding their final decision towards the PB Force.

Bob was locked up in the maximum-security prisons in the west wing, making Axl feel very comfortable. Zero had learnt about Iris' new form and agreed that she had looked better. At the same time, there were other uprisings around Big City and the world, thus giving the impression that Bob didn't start them.

Axl and inhabitants had the strongest doubts about that and the PB Force Reploids were frequently assigned to help the Hunters defeat many Mavericks and the head honchos. A poll showed that a minority of Hunters favoured PB Force aid in the Hunters though the law didn't favour that. Bob's image improved a little only.

Back to the 48th day. That snowy morning, the news screens in the central chamber reported that the government couldn't trace Lumine ever since his attempt to revive the Elevator over a month ago, which stirred some gossip around Big City that Lumine had evaded the government's attempts to arrest him.

The Prez Corp. decided not to comment since Prez already made it clear to all his people that Lumine's current status not be revealed till the time was right. The Maverick Hunters too couldn't be reached for comment. Lumine, deciding to ignore the news, made Axl move them over to his cubicle and play his favourite online game, thus earning 4th place.

"That's an improvement! Alright! I must wrestle my way up to 1st place! Lumine, are you sure you'd rather watch me do this all day?"

"Anything's better than that news about me, dear boy."

Axl was true to his words. Axl managed to play the hardest he could and eventually score the highest on the Maverick Hunters online game. It was a new record because the score was so high no other Hunter could possibly reach it.

"Congratulations, Axl. I suppose you are done?" "No, Iris, I think I'll go to the VR room and now beat Lumine's previous score." "See? That's the problem isn't it? You always while your time away but you never give others a chance to enjoy their own share of their time!" "Em…Iris? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh yes, there is something most definitely wrong around here! You are having way too much control over this body! Why can't you give me or Lumine some time to spend around the Big City?"

"Count me out, Iris. I'm fine with wherever dear boy here goes. I just only wish to appear at the right time and the right situations."

Iris was dumbstruck. "Grr! Alright! So, Axl why can't you give me some time of my own to spend around the Big City by myself?"

Axl was feeling numb for some reason. "Iris, if you wanted to have control over this body for some time, all you had to do was ask, for legal permission."

Iris stared bluntly at him. "Ask? That's it?"

Lumine smiled mischievously at her. "If I know better of lover girl, she feels that she's the rarest in having control to move around. She's embarrassed to ask you for control, dear Axl, because she respects the fact you are leading us. Geez, Iris, don't get so grumpy and frustrated, I'm sure dear Axl will allow you free movement if you asked."

"Amazing. You're absolutely correct." Iris hung her head down. "Em…Axl, can I have the body for today? Just for today?"

Axl put his hand behind his head and scratched it for a while. "Sure."

Iris looked up brightened. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you so much! I can't wait to start a journey around the Big City now itself."

"Yeah, Iris, but first I prefer it that we get out of the HQ before you do anything."

Some time later, Axl walked out of the HQ and hid himself behind a pillar of the front entrance so no one could see him. In a split second, he switched over to human form and then wobbled to become Iris.

"Alright! Thank you Axl! I'll have a wonderful time, I promise!" Iris said that to Axl in her mind. "Yeah sure whatever. What am I going to do while Iris enjoys herself?"

"Well, Axl, perhaps I can be of assistance. Let me show you a tour around your body mechanisms and teach you how to maintain them yourself. Don't worry, dear boy, I'm the expert around here, you wouldn't have much difficulty."

"Em…okay. If you say so. It amazes me how you frequently maintain the stability around here." Both of them vanished.

Iris simply walked away but was confronted by the two Reploid guards.

"Good day, miss. Your business with the Hunters is done, I assume?"

"You can say that." She walked off joyfully. "Hm. Time to use some of the cash that Axl saved for three of us. Hey, the amount here is just enough for tonnes."

During the next three hours, Iris toured around the three districts, two of which are neighbours of the district of the HQ, the other being the Hunter HQ's district itself. She saw the most wonderful sights of the Big City Axl never showed her.

At the local giant shopping mall, she toured around the fashion shops and tried herself the latest beautiful textile products. She also asked the other two for opinions about the dresses, annoying Axl the most.

"Which one is better? This mixture of colours or the long purple one?"

"Huh…purple is not for you, Iris, so the mixture one is better."

Axl was quite angry himself. "Iris, we are in the middle of body mechanism education here. Please call us if it's really urgent." They disappeared.

"Hm! Well, Axl was no help. I'll just take the mixture dress."

Iris also went to various stores selling the latest electronic gadgets, such as the portable printer, luxury phones, cameras, stylish laptops and computers; those which are more advance than that of the 21st century.

"Wow! The gadgets here are fabulous! Which one shall I buy?"

Lumine decided to answer that. "It's okay, dear boy, I'll handle this. Hm…you don't need watches; we've got an automatic one in the brain. We don't need the phones, laptops and computer; father has those already. So I think the camera would be best although father also has that."

She then bought a cool multi-mega pixel camera and some accessories on Lumine's advice. Then she went on for some exotic food.

"Wow! Does Iris have to add so much chilli and pepper to the soup? My tongue's burning hotter than all that lava in the volcano facilities!"

"Dear Axl, I know, it's way too spicy. Iris, could you lower down that spice intake? It's more than we could take here."

"Alright, sheesh. I'll just take some of this iced fruit juice, if it'll stop Axl from bickering so much."

Later on she went on to the other districts' cultural monuments of the world. She used her brand new camera to take snapshots of herself with the many beautiful statues of strong muscular men posing and some ancient home designs.

She also saw replicas of some of the world's most famous architectural designs, which amazingly survived the Space Colony accident. She went on her way to the Big City Museum and awed at the amazing history of mankind.

Axl actually quite enjoyed the tour around the world's history sort of thing but the only obstacle was the bright flash she used so he sort of passed out on the pitch-black floor.

"Axl! Dear boy! Wake up! Nice. Now I must try to wake him."

Pretty much later in the day, more accurately close to evening, Iris had finished all her touring around some of Big City's busiest districts. All the items that she had bought were put back in Axl's cubicle in the HQ time and time again so in the end she was empty-handed.

"Well…the amount of cash here is only a few hundred left. I'm going for a last dinner first." Axl was dumbstruck. "Iris spent most of my cash? Oh great. I have to ask dad for more then!"

"Easy, dear boy. I'm sure father will provide although I'm not sure how. Then again, lucky for you, the HQ didn't call you for any missions today."

Iris saw a splendid restaurant on the other end of the perpendicular side of a shop. She decided to take a shortcut by the dark alley but something wrong was going to happen. She was being followed.

As she walked on more and faster, she felt as though the alley became longer and longer. She started to run but ended up meeting three big burly humans.

They were so fat that their stomachs were clearly seen from their shirts. Their faces were also ugly too with the scars and the plasters and the knives they had in their hands. The jeans were all holed everywhere and appeared ghastly.

"Well…what do we have here? A cute little miss here so easily fell into our trap!" The first said.

"Let's steal all her cash just like we always do!" The second snickered.

"Time for a little fun!" The third snickered. All three charged towards her.

"Oh no! Iris' in trouble! I'm helping her!" Axl stopped Lumine.

"No you don't. This is my responsibility now. Zero may trust you but he entrusted me even more for Iris' security. Let me do it."

Lumine was silent. "Okay, let's see what you can do."

Axl went ahead and rapidly grasped Iris' control mechanisms but was careful not to reveal his physical appearances at all. Iris was stunned for a moment. Axl-controlled Iris suddenly jumped into the mid-air over the three men and landed behind them. They were surprised to see the active 'girl'.

Axl gathered some strength in his hands and landed a heavy punch on the second guy's back. He felt it so painful, his mouths dropped and tongue came out.

The third guy took his knife and charged it forward at Iris. But Axl knew better and jumped onto his right arm and jumped again to give him a terrible kick in the face. He fell down hard on the floor.

The first guy was more active so he charged at Iris with his knife in many directions. Of course Axl was also very fast and dodged all knife attacks sideways and made many somersault jumps backwards.

Axl dashed forward and used some might to kick the former at his knees, tripping him to the ground, and held his hands together and slammed them directly on the first guy's head.

Then, the third guy also charged at Iris, this time with a trashcan compressed with his bare hands. He tried to smash Iris with it but Axl made her jump backward quite a distance, so the trashcan was smashed on the first guy's head. He couldn't bear the pain so he passed out.

Suddenly, the second guy grabbed both Iris' hands and hung her in the air.

"Surprise! Now give her the spinning back kick!" The third guy charged quickly at Iris with his big, bare fists. He almost managed to hit Iris but Axl kicked back on the second guy's bouncy stomach, bouncing Iris at her captor's back, so the second guy received the third guy's full blow on the stomach, knocking him out.

Iris landed safely on the ground, thanks to Axl. Now it was 'Iris' and the third guy on a one-to-one fight. Axl didn't want to allow the remaining burly guy escape too so he darted towards him.

'She' kicked and punched the latter all too quick to be avoided. He was hurt everywhere around the waist, chest and legs. Axl delivered the final blow with a really hard punch on his cheeks. He couldn't tolerate anymore and fell on the ground, unconscious.

Iris panted from the fight. The three burly men were all unconscious on the ground, with bruises and blue-blacks everywhere. Two of them had blood coming out of their teeth and their knives flung away.

Then five human policemen came just in time. One of them had a talk with Iris while the other four handcuffed the burly men and put them in the police cars.

"Wow, miss. Whoever saved you from these scum sure is strong. These men are wanted for robbing tens of people these few days. Some public citizen informed us you were in this alley. Thank goodness you came and allowed us to arrest them. We had tried to do that many times, but all with failure."

"Er…sure. I'll just go on with my walking then. By the way, I couldn't see the person's identity. He was cloaked up in all black." Iris hurriedly walked away.

That evening was quite exciting. Iris had surrendered control back to Axl and in his mind, gave him a huge hug for saving her earlier and didn't feel like eating at all. Lumine congratulated Axl with his regular cold tone for his great performance. Apparently two hours from the incident, the event was put on the Internet news agency and Zero saw it.

"You beat up these humans just to save Iris?"

"Em…yeah. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Axl looked at the smiling Zero.

"No, actually you did the right thing. But wrong since a Reploid wasn't supposed to injure a human. Still, I'll have X let you off the hook this time. Thanks for saving Iris." Zero walked away to his office.

"Well, Axl you had a great day. What are you going to do now?"

"Lumine, I'm going to take a rest in the warm central chamber. Fighting in the snow sure made me tired." Axl retreated on a long cushion with other Hunters and slept there.

Chapter Twelve: Approval

Five days later, Axl was doodling on paper in X's office, sitting behind the Commander's desk. Apparently the switch had begun where X now led his team of Hunters and police forces in the evening. X purposely forgot to tell something to Axl earlier: while Zero was gone, he had to assume Zero's duties too.

The three navigators were certainly of great assistance, just like X promised. They too helped him to manage some of the HQ's internal and external affairs. Lumine and Iris too were kind to assist him. Bored with himself, he refreshed some events while taking a walk to the west wing.

The past few days there had been riots in the mineral mines outside the Big City core and once again, Prez's security was no match for berserk Mavericks. X and Zero were able to defeat most Mavericks but the final Mavericks were taken out altogether by the combined effort of Hunters and the PB Force, which were temporarily under X's command till the government gave its final verdict.

A newer poll showed that majority Hunters favoured cooperation with the PB Force and Bob's image as a repented man increased a lot. However, those with the strongest doubts over the issue were X, Zero and Axl and inhabitants.

A new crime took place in the government departments. Certain officers, registered as 'on emergency leave', were actually kidnapped by someone days and days ago. There were no traces of the culprit as video evidence was destroyed. Investigation had already taken place.

Axl had arrived at the west wing at a specific balcony overlooking the plastic prison house housing Bob, suspended in the mid air in a room walled by blue screens. He looked at Bob and in turn, Bob tried to befriend him. Axl rejected the conversation with harsh sign language, shocking nearby Pallette.

"Axl! That's not nice of you to treat that imprisoned man like that!"

"Hm! What do you know about him? He doesn't deserve any respect at all! He ought to be thrown down into a giant tank full of acid, or even down an erupting volcano for all I care!" Axl's counter-talk stunned the navigator and his inhabitants.

"That's not the Axl I know! You'll usually talk lots of stuff but never talk anything about killing humans! You may be rude at certain times but not this rude!"

"Well times have changed! I beat the Mavericks who don't know much about my past, but this guy not only caused my misery, but also was the cause of all Mavericks in the last 2 decades! Sorry if the old Axl was deactivated, I can't help but fighting anyone including the humans who have disturbed much of the peace we need!"

Axl made a valid point. Although it was definitely wrong to hurt and kill humans, the overall part of his argument was correct. Both were silent.

Fortunately for Axl, Bob couldn't hear what they were talking about so all he could assume that they were debating something hot. Then Axl hung his head down.

"Em…sorry. Got a little far-fetched back there. Just…just forget what I said. It's time to head back for duties." Axl walked back slowly. But Pallette was already convinced that Axl changed for the better of everything.

Lumine and Iris decided not to say anything to Axl since he was already in a bad mood. They didn't bother to remind Axl that he was supposed to head back to Zero's office this time so Axl walked and sat down in his cubicle.

Axl rested his head on the support of his two palms. He breathed heavy sighs and his thoughts were messed up. In his head, Lumine tried to see what was Axl thinking about so he went ahead to insert his hand behind Axl's head and analyse thoughts. Oddly enough, a deflective shield activated and bounced back Lumine's hand, surprising him till he flew on the pitch-black floor.

"Lumine, are you okay?" Iris ran forward to tend to him.

He shook him head a little. "Fine, but weird. This never happened before…"

Actually, Lumine was able to read thoughts all this while by simply inserting his hand inside either their heads and analyse specific data that code for thoughts. It was basically harmless and nerveless, meaning that neither of the two wouldn't feel a hand in their heads; contrary to the one Iris did on him because it was about deleting codes.

This time, due to unknown circumstances, a deflective shield was unknowingly activated behind Axl's head and rejected the foreign hand.

Then, the inhabitants knew why. The exact same phenomenon happened in the computer brain. The circuit component outlines were appearing again with their flashy waves of colour and the inactive data circulating the space like crazy.

"Oh great! Axl's emotions are fluctuating again!"

The white Reploid was observing the degree of the phenomenon. "Hm. The degree of dear boy's emotional fluctuations are the exact same just as the last one. The one where he raged to himself on the rooftop. No worries."

"No worries?! How do you know they're the same?"

"Huh…fine, I'll just check it for your sake." The raising of hand and the closing of eyes. This time a little red wave was emitted from his hand.

"Relax, it is exactly the same as the previous one. Same amount of hatred."

"Aren't you going to stun him?!"

"I don't think so. I stunned him the previously time because the degree of his fluctuations at that time suddenly expanded which can result in malfunction in the body mechanisms. Besides, we've only experienced two different emotional fluctuations: the first was happiness, the second and current one is hatred."

"But-" Iris didn't protest any further.

"Relax, dear girl. I know what I'm doing. When a different fluctuation comes in then I'll do something about it. Right now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check on the body mechanism status to make sure we don't blow up suddenly."

Iris felt herself helpless and couldn't decide on what to do alone. Axl's emotions were still fluctuating a little, when suddenly…

"Hey, Axl!" The loud yell startled the trio-in-one Reploid so much that Axl fell down from his chair. He quickly got up and saw Zero.

"Axl, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in X's office, waiting for the government's final verdict on Bob! Never mind that. The reply came already! X's going to read it out in his office!"

Axl brightened up immediately. "Really? What's it say?"

"Don't know myself. C'mon let's go!" Axl raced behind Zero to X's office.

The two inhabitants confronted Axl. "The final verdict's here?"

"Yeah, guys, maybe this time we can see Bob being punished for life in jail and X will have to wait for decades to get hold of the PB Force."

"Well." Lumine folded his arms. "Maybe things will get better around here. Except that dear Axl couldn't control his emotions yet. That'll spell more trouble for me."

"Lumine!" Iris scolded him but Axl gave a small laugh.

"Hey, maybe you're right. Oh, we've reached X's office!"

The two Hunters and the three navigators found themselves looking at X who was messing his left palm on his forehead with his eyes close. He looked slightly regretted and was in deep thinking. His right hand held the final verdict.

"Hey, X, so what's the final answer?" Axl broke the silence.

X appeared not to hear him, but looked up at the audience of five.

"Let's read it in the west wing prisons."

The six walked slowly toward the west wing, with X as the leader. Zero had no comment but the navigators were wondering what was X planning to do. Axl was anxious to hear the announcement of Bob's soon-to-be imprisonment.

Many other Hunters, who were curious what was the answer from the government, also followed them. Finally X reached rested the isolated prison of Bob. He still preferred not to release the man, having him locked there, and switched on the speakers in the blue screen-filled room.

"It is my…honour…to announce that the Federation government has decided to release mister Bob of his currently-imposed 50 year sentence effective immediately."

"WHAT?" Everyone was shocked except for a sad-looking X.

"The government feels that the recent riots quelled was due to the support to the PB Force contributed toward the Maverick Hunters, therefore they have decided that it was best that the Maverick Hunters accept the PB Force as new members and that mister Bob be pardoned of his previous crimes."

"However the government also feels that the…Supreme Commander Maverick Hunter X can be held with the highest regard of…trust and respect…so… X is at the same time hereby allowed to do what he feels right towards mister Bob."

"These amendments are effective immediately, without any excuse, until the government decides to alter their verdict towards the Supreme Commander. Signed, the Federation government."

There was an instant uproar of cheers regarding the allowing of PB Force be absorbed into the Hunters but at the same time, expressed regret that Bob was freed. Axl took the paper away from X and read it himself, finding every word true.

X looked on a slightly cheerful but insane-looking Bob.

"Bob, I request from you the right to have every single member of the PB Force be assimilated into the Hunters, be reprogrammed and re-trained."

Bob's smile broke. "No! I will never allow such a thing!"

X looked up, slightly smiling. "And you shall remain imprisoned inside the west wing maximum security isolated prison because of this reason."

Bob flew into an outrage. "This is preposterous! I demand my release now!"

Zero countered by saying: "Sorry, but the government feels that X has absolute rights over his decisions concerning you and your imprisonment here is final."

The five retreated back to their proper positions amid a large crowd of noisy cheering and angry screams; five because Axl has already left the place.

Axl had once again retreated back to the highest rooftop where he could express his anger out without being told off by anyone.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! Why was that filthy man pardoned? Why?! Why can't they just sentence him to death and maintain the peace already?!"

Iris was angry too but was helpless to stop Axl from raging. However she noticed that there was no emotional fluctuation this time and that Axl's screams sounded odd.

It turned out that Lumine too yelled out all his might in anger just now at the same time as Axl yelled out. He was also upset about the final verdict.

He had decided not to stun Axl this time because he was now fully in Axl's shoes, as he understood the pain and anger Axl felt. Lumine was kneeling downwards, panting heavily and then turned up to Axl and Iris.

"Dear boy, I truly know how you feel. So does Iris. No justice was done here and despite this, we still have to remain patient, as the proof of Bob's actual motives will be revealed someday. I'm sorry, but we must wait some more until the right time has come." Iris nodded at Axl.

"Axl, be strong. This advice of father is still clear in my ears. We will deliver our vengeance onto that human someday, in some way." She rushed forward and gave Axl a big hug. Axl became more calm and relaxed.

Axl was back to becoming patient and calm. He opened his eyes again and witnessed the lighter snow falling on the ground. "Thank you, guys."

He decided to head back to the resting chamber for some rest with some regrets too. "It's a pity I left X's office. Or else I could have read the disappointing news first."

Lumine approached and calmed him. "No, not really, dear boy. If X wasn't the first one to read the verdict, how would he continue to lock that trash up in the west wing?"

"Hm, you're right. It does make a lot of sense, for now."

"Hey! You mean that I was talking nonsense all this while?!"

The three all had a hearty laugh while Axl walked back to the resting chamber.


	13. Continuation Ch13-15

Chapter Thirteen: Technician

It was late night the same day. Everyone was excited about the future times of peace ahead with new cooperation with the PB Force, now legally under X's command based on the verdict.

All 3000 PB Force Reploids were stationed at the south wing under the shades of the structures of rocket base and giant cannon. They appeared to have no personalities at all, so the snow didn't bothered them.

X was planning to have them programmed to legally serve the government, just like the Hunters, but he first wanted to know where the remaining PB Force members out there were; he knew 3000 wasn't just all Bob had.

The only ones who didn't feel like celebrating the concessions were Axl and inhabitants. Due to the recent rush in internal and external affairs, X had to put off the bedtime limit for all Hunters but some were still able to find time to sleep. He or she certainly wasn't Axl.

Lumine and Iris were squabbling with Axl over bedtime.

Axl didn't feel like sleeping but his inhabitants sure were very tired. They were protesting over Axl's decision to head over to the VR room and compete to wrestle and achieve the highest score, thus beating Lumine's score under Axl's name.

"Axl, we are dead tired over the boredom today! I want some sleep!"

"I was going to the VR room only! You guys can just rest in me!"

"No, we can't! I can't sleep with all that noise and shooting and damages you'll bring us afterwards! Besides, you've dealt with enough stress today! Do you really have that much to worry? Just relax this once!"

"No, Iris! I'm going to beat Lumine's score and that's final!"

Lumine darted a sharp eye at him. "I don't think so." He emitted his waves of crimson light suddenly to everyone's shock. "I also need some time out, dear boy, and I'm making you give us one."

Iris agreed whole-heartedly with him and emitted her own pink waves. The two waves were a symbol of two personalities united to gain Axl's body.

Axl was much more prepared so he made a cross with his arms and broke them, thus unleashing a bigger wave of dark blue light to counter his friends.

Lumine was impressed but undisturbed. "Interesting. Darker blue aura than the previous lighter dark blue. He's determined to stop us."

Axl was in the cubicle department so the clash of three auras in the head for control mechanisms meant that Axl's movements were disturbed. Axl from walking became fidgeting. His head turned in many directions and his hands moved in many ways. Axl eventually crashed here and there on other Hunter's cubicles.

"Hey, Axl! What's up with you? Aaah! Stop it!" Their internal bickering became a source of attraction and many Hunters wanted to watch the new insanity. But his frequent crashing with others made them stay away.

Five minutes of fighting caused much trouble in the cubicle department. The walls were fallen and many belongings were messed up. Finally not wanting any more destruction to the other half of the department, Hunters dashed to grab the struggling Axl but the three weren't finished fighting.

Iris and Lumine were definitely worn out a lot although they haven't surrendered yet. Axl was also getting tired but not as tired as the other two. Outside, Hunters were struggling to suppress Axl to normalcy and looking at his white pale eyes and sharp gnashing teeth weren't very encouraging for them.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling of a noise was heard until the Hunter HQ shook a little. Everyone paused in his or her actions, even the bickering three. The lights went out suddenly in every part of the HQ. It was another blackout.

In the darkness, Axl returned to normal and stood up. "Is there another blackout in Megalopolis? That was a loud rumble!"

Everyone suddenly remembered Axl and asked with a little anger what happened to him. He apologised, saying he turned insane suddenly, and dashed away to the command room. He did not hear the other quarrels the rest were directing at him, so he didn't care. The main priority was the emergency.

Alia was quick to give a status report on the source of the blackout.

"No, Megalopolis didn't suffer a Maverick attack. WE had an attack but Mavericks didn't do it. Our own energy reactors suffered a setback."

"The total amount of generators that we have is 8, including the 2 basic generators, all in the southeast wing. This time one of the generators has suffered great damage, thus causing the other 7 to overheat and fuse. We need someone to go down there while the others supply some temporary light sources."

X quickly turned towards Axl and Layer. "Alright, you two go down there and find out the source of this."

Layer dragged on a reluctant Axl to the same backup elevator that they previously boarded down to the basements.

Once again, Layer led Axl down to the maze of balcony side walkways and down the ladders. Without asking for it, Lumine provided the red aura as a brighter source of light through Axl's fingertips.

They passed down the many same previous circular routes and the meters and the pipes and the hanging screens. However, this time the routes were deeper because Layer found the 2 basic generators okay, meaning one of the advanced generators this time was faulted and it was deep in the darkness.

"Keep walking, dear boy, it's bound to be down here somewhere. Dear girl, don't be so wimpy, it's not like there's horrible monsters down here." Lumine let loose a small wild laughter at the scared Iris.

"Oh? Calling me 'dear girl' this time? I thought it was 'lover girl'."

"Change in plans. It sounds better. Maybe you can also call me 'dear boy'."

"No way! Sounds too Lumine-ish! Besides, you frequently use them, not us!"

Axl was cheered up with the little conversation but Layer had apparently not found the faulty generator. This time the surroundings were much darker with creepy dinghies and the all-time-favourite thick huge pipelines and wires.

Finally, Layer found the faulty generator.

"Just as I was afraid of. The advanced generator number 5 was damaged severely at the cooling chamber. This cooling chamber will need other advanced components to fix. Once again, the culprit must've been the same person because the pipelines and wires were ripped off their stabilizers and many wires were left dangling everywhere. Hm…how can this be fixed?"

Axl's right hand suddenly switched on the speakers on his ears. "Maybe I can do something here. Let me check." Lumine made use of Axl to properly analyse the damage. Layer could only wait.

"Hm…apparently some vital gears are missing. Many electronic components have been ripped off, strangely by using screwdrivers. Connecting wires have been vandalized by a strong punch of a fist and some power cells have been squashed by feet. The vandal must be a strong fighter. Someone ... but strong."

"Wow, Lumine how do you know all this?"

"Simple. Father taught me all these for years before I was corrupted. We have to contact the suppliers for these parts. Old parts such as these can't be found anywhere so easily. We're talking about 15-year-old equipments here."

"Alright, I'd call the suppliers while you stay here-"

"Hello? Anyone down here?" A certain Reploid called out so loudly, the two were startled. Lumine quickly switched off the speakers.

"Yes! We're over here!" Layer called back louder while Axl watched. A dark figure approached but the image was getting more visible.

The Reploid that soon appeared had armour of those mining Reploids: the human-like blue clothes that looked a lot like hillbilly clothes and the safety helmet. He brought along a large suitcase of black.

"Oh it's you Abe. Axl, this is Abe, one of the technicians in the HQ who's an expert on these generator besides…you know who I mean." Layer was indirectly referring to Lumine.

"Pleasure. Ah…let's see what we have here…"

Axl was quick to notice one thing: Abe only looked around for a mere 6 seconds and he had already started to fix all the problems immediately.

He opened the suitcase to reveal a huge chunk of devices and components. He quickly took out many screwdrivers and blazers to fix up the damages. He took out many other components that Lumine said were missing and quickly fixed them in proper place.

Abe repaired the connecting wires with molten tin-lead wires though the dented rubber weren't fixed with the blazers and he also took out many pieces of metal and plastic and silicon, thus remoulding them into the power cell containers. He poured out some liquid mercury and zinc as their fuel.

The burst pipelines and wires were quickly readjusted into the positions of their stabilizers and reactivated. The dangling wires were remoulded back into proper places. At the end of two-and-a-half hours, he had finished every single repair, except for the vital gears.

"Hey, what about the gears?" Axl quickly questioned him.

"Hm…here we got is a very old model of gears. Hm…maybe I can remould them in the laboratories. I'll try my best. See you all later." He reactivated the generator, though not performing so well but still good, and hurriedly left.

"Hey! He forgot about the other seven generators' fuses!" Layer said.

Then, the security cameras around the entire basement twitched and blacked out. Apparently Axl's right hand secretly sent out some invisible charged particles to stun the cameras and in a blink second, Lumine appeared before Layer.

Lumine knew that the fuses were in very high places since his earlier session in the basement. So he had floated upwards to all the generators and removed their fuses.  
One by one, he opened the hatches and used a small but powerful plasma to remould the metal copper and readjusted them into the fuses and fixed them back.

The finishing touch was the reactivating of the seven generators; de-stun the cameras and Lumine wobbled back to become Axl. Axl fell to the floor with a great pain in the end.

"Wasn't Abe a good technician just now, Axl?"

"Yeah, a little too good…" They got back up to the floor of X's office and found that the entire place had been lit up. X was there to greet them.

"Was Abe helpful down there?" X asked.

"He was great. He quickly fixed up all damages in a record 2 ½ hours. Well, he also did his share too. Not Axl, the other 'he'."

Axl was back in his cubicle. Once he placed his head hidden under his hands, he began to express what he felt, of course to Lumine and Iris.

"How in the world did he fix up the damage so much? I'm telling you, I just know that Bob's behind all this! He must have planned all this attacks and have his henchmen buddy Abe here and fix it up so quickly! I'm telling you! He'll just trouble up the Big City again someday!"

The phenomenon happened again. The light vibrations of component outlines, the inactive data circulating like mad and this time, a strong rumbling inside the computer brain. Lumine quickly checked in and gave Axl an electric shock, the equivalent of stunning Axl.

"Dear boy, remember that you are speculating theories again! These theories are unproven as there are no real evidence to support them! That will be enough for now, okay? Keep the theories to yourself, just don't get too emotional!"

Lumine turned to Iris. "Well, this feeling just now was the third different feeling: too much anxiety. Dear girl, we are taking dear boy to go and see father. I know I'm going against what he said about the investigation and emotions, and the time now is already ten past midnight, but trust me, this is way too much for me to remain patient anymore."

In a mere two seconds, Lumine took control of the body and turned to his human form, white sweater and all. He teleported away before he was spotted by anyone else, leaving the other two too shocked to do anything.

Chapter Fourteen: Therapy

It was nearly 15 minutes of another brand new day. The Big City is once again bustling ripe in activity just like for the past decade or more, thought to be estimated nearly 28 years since the Space Colony incident.

The lights glittered here and there but not the Prez Corporation grounds. Only a few lights and extreme tight security was enough for the giant plants. One of those few came from mister Prez's room.

Right at the top of the southwest wing's tallest structure, Prez's master room was glowing brightly from the lights. He was busy typing something, which seemed really important. He coughed again and drank from his flask. Then at the corner of his left eye, he spotted a tall white figure standing, awaiting permission for entry.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lumine!" He walked slowly with his cane towards the sliding door and drew it open. Lumine in human form was partially covered with snow on head and shoulders so Prez reached out to brush them off.

"Come now. How long have you been waiting there? It looks thick on your head. Lucky your headset is tightly attached to your metal hair. Or else you'll get wet!"

"Sorry, father. I will be more careful next time."

Lumine just walked into the room, led by Prez. Prez coughed a little and then drank him cough syrup and anti asthma gas. He then sat on the nearest chair.

"It's quite early but not too late for you to come here. What would you like to have, some hot drinks perhaps? Hot cocoa? Some warm tea?"

"That wouldn't be necessary, father. I have a report about Axl."

"Father, dear boy just had his third emotional fluctuation. This time the emotion was anxiety, much of them. Anxiety seemed to have a greater impact. I agree that that it is indeed that the emotions were displayed at extreme degrees. But my findings show that dear boy is the only one who couldn't control his feelings and it isn't a mixture of emotions; it's a single one."

Axl burst out suddenly. "Hey! I can control my own emotions, okay?! It's just that…I've only not maintained proper balance on the control yet."

"Oh really, dear Axl? Just the other day I've recorded some eruption inside the nuclear chamber the other day. There was a slight trouble of containing the nuclear energy resulted from radioactivity in the digestion. I was surprised to find that happening even when dear girl was in control. It seems there were some leftover complications as a result from your anger over human trash's arrival."

"Do you understand what I'm getting at here? You still couldn't control your feelings properly. If you continue this further, especially since this affects areas where nuclear reactions are involved, we will all be in grave danger."

"I am fine! Just leave me alone, Lumine!"

Prez suddenly coughed harder and harder. He started to wheeze heavily and tried to calm himself down. Lumine quickly rushed over to his aid.

"Nice going, dear Axl. Father had to cough hard because of your stubbornness to accept some very ill facts about yourself!"

"You're saying I did this? You were persistent to say this is my entire fault!"

Then Lumine appeared stunned, for the very first time. So was Axl. Apparently Iris used some of her aura to stun them both to avoid the situation from worsening.

"You guys! Please stop your quarrelling! Lumine's right, Axl! If you don't do something about this problem, we will end up in serious trouble! Look at father! He's sick and getting sicker if we don't maintain healthy, happy selves!"

Prez heard all this from the mouth of the white Reploid. He gulped more cough syrup and breathed slightly easier. He properly sat on his chair.

All three were silent. Axl frowned for a moment and gave in.

"Alright. I give. So what do you suggest we do to help me stop myself from losing control over my feelings?" The suggestion came from Prez.

"Axl, you will go for a…therapy, and you'll like it. C'mon now."

This time, they entered the elevator on the left side and Prez pressed the button labelled '35'. The door closed and they went downwards slowly.

"Therapy, father? Only humans go through therapies."

"It's a figure of speech, Lumine. I'm deciding that Axl be analysed, once again with the use of my latest technology that detects every single abnormalities."

They arrived at floor 35. Not surprisingly, the floor was the floor of a combined three-storey lab. Prez walked on till he approached a further right corner and switched on the lights. They saw a cylindrical machine with a strong strap chair in the middle.

"Father, that's the machine that X used to detect my presence!"

"Exactly. Somewhere around a month ago, the Hunters suddenly planned an order for a machine to what they say 'cure a fellow Reploid'. So I assume that must've been you, because after that order, I was informed you escaped to the Jakob Tower and tried to protect yourself!"

Lumine hung his head down in shame of the painful event that happened.

"Come now. I'd need Axl in Reploid form to be strapped on the chair."

Lumine wobbled to become Axl in human form, and then he changed to Reploid form and voluntarily sat on the chair. Unlike the previous time, Axl wasn't afraid.

His head gem was opened and many wires were connected to it automatically. Axl was strapped up at his neck, hands and legs. Then Prez pushed down a level that started immediate analyse of the unique body.

Unlike the previous time, Axl felt no electric shock that crept throughout him. This time, it was more towards a squirmish feeling like something slimy was injected slowly inside him. Then he felt himself pulled upwards by a certain strong force.

In seven minutes, the body became totally numb. In fact it looked like a Reploid corpse. Then, at three screens hanging in the air, three data souls were collected and displayed one on each screen. They all watched the machines process data from the analysis.

Then, a ring sound was emitted from the set of huge machines. The huge printer printed out big sheets of rough paper bearing all the results of organized data. The Paper was six feet wide and when done printing, 18 feet long.

Prez ripped the paper from the machine and started to read and interpret the charts and graphs. Several pictures of Axl's body outline were printed and labelled with tiny lines. He finished reading it in no time at all.

"Ah here's the problem. It seems that the source of the problem is connected to the Chameleon Chip that has been integrated to control the flow of inexhaustible energy. It appears to be rather stressed."

"Stressed, dad?" Axl was curious to find out more.

"As you know, Axl's body is a source of…near-unlimited energy power and the Chameleon Chip had been implanted to control the energy flow for Axl's copy ability and increase his survival skills."

"Most recently, upon Axl's request, the body now has a nuclear chamber and a switch mode between Reploid and human form. The Chameleon Chip has been tied to the extra duty of maintaining their stability. The problem is here."

"The Chameleon Chip has too many duties to perform until some nuclear energy has been sort of left out from being used in any activity at all. This started since Axl had a human form. All over his body, especially his head, there lay a huge amount of stagnant energy that has been unused. The body is waiting to make use of this energy so anxiously that it used them on the slightest outburst of reaction: emotions."

"But the main part here is why this only happens to Axl. You see, the Chameleon Chip has long recognised the longest predominant data soul and the most active, which is you, Axl. So this creates a type of rigid dependency on Axl to use all energy resulted from various reactions."

"The Chameleon Chip simply diverts all such energy to the disposal of Axl. The lesser data souls, you other two, could only feel the pressure created from this mass accumulated energy because the body doesn't depend on you to use the energy. Understand so far?"

Axl and Iris got the general idea but Lumine seemed to understand it the most.

"So to simply put it, the Chameleon Chip demands that only Axl makes good use of this energy but the problem here is that he can't. I can't insert any more programs to help Axl because it will create more stress. So the only solution here is that Axl better learn how to remain patient most of the time so the sudden energy outburst wouldn't damage anyone."

"So you two," referring to Iris and Lumine, "your new duties are to train Axl in controlling his emotions so that the stagnant energy remain stable instead of unstable and possibly be diverted to other uses. Axl's patience degree must be increased or else there'll be grave consequences."

"Dad, I told you I'm fine. I can control it."

"Yes you can, only if your two friends here assist you! This is a serious matter here, very serious! It will affect your Hunter reputation, I'm reminding you again, as a Class S Hunter! If you mix combat skills with emotions, things will go haywire. The worst is that suddenly the stagnant energy becomes highly unstable and that you'll release a nuclear reaction that will vaporize the City!"

Axl gulped and admitted defeat. "Thank you, dad."

"Now as for the minor topics; Lumine's rage doesn't affect this because he's a lesser data soul and I understand all your feelings towards Bob now. Don't worry too much. One day, he will be revealed his true side, I'm sure."

Iris' eyes widened. "Father, I almost forgot! Just some hours ago, the government pardoned Bob! They forgave all his previous crimes and even allowed X to have legal control over the PB Force! But the cheerier side of this is that X continued to imprison him because he refused to cooperate in giving the Maverick Hunters all of his units!"

Prez was shocked. "WHAT?! That's impossible! The government already told me that the Hunters could only have the PB Force if Bob suddenly dies in jail or that his sentence is complete then automatic transfer will happen!"

"Father, it's true. Even a huge majority of the Hunters supported this decision and that human scum's image thing is now that he's a man dedicated to peace."

Prez flew into an outrage. "That's preposterous! This shouldn't be allowed at all! I will make a huge complain about this, you'll hear from me about this!" Then Prez coughed harder and harder till he was curling on the floor.

"FATHER!" All three yelled out together.

Automatically they retreated back into the body of a prototype, thus disconnecting all wires and closing Axl's head gem. The strap unbuckled by itself and Axl dashed out to tend to Prez.

"Dad, no! C'mon we'll get you back to your room!" Axl quickly switched off all the machines and brought the coughing tycoon back up to his room.

Slowly and carefully, Axl laid Prez on bed like a log and gave him another spoon of cough syrup and anti asthma inhaling. Eventually the sick man was covered with nice warm blankets and had his cane put aside.

"Father. How are you now?" Iris' voice boomed out.

"This morning, the doctors said that my conditions had improved better. They did warn me not to get angry suddenly or else my lungs will be affected. Guess I need to be patient myself. My illness is slowly subsiding though they still haven't found out the source of my chronic fever. I'll be informed later."

"Oh…you all are so good to me. What would be of me if I don't have you three by my side? I might have died early and people will be squabbling over inheritance of my plants and facilities, my belongings all over the world I tried to help rebuild… You've been good children. Now, go back. I need…a…sleep…"

Prez was snoring away peacefully. Axl laid his hand over him and closed his eyes. Then, he decided it was time to go so he left for the balcony and shut the sliding doors tight.

"So, dear boy, I'll be training you starting later today. Any problems?"

"No, Lumine. If you don't mind, I'll prefer to sleep now. Help me go back to the HQ please…" Axl abruptly wobbled to become Reploid Lumine.

"If you say so, dear boy. I'll just take you back the slow way."

Lumine then floated in the air, carrying a resting Axl and Iris in his head, and flew slowly all the way back to HQ amid the snow that seemed to be falling lightly towards the ground. But he hoped that he wouldn't be caught so easily. Of course he didn't intend on that happening or else he'll be in serious trouble.

Chapter Fifteen: Spotted

The very same morning hours later, X got up from his own resting pod and he first thing he did was head to his office. But he noticed that the door was locked. Suspicious, he took out the key that he had with him and unlocked the door. The moment he entered his office, he saw Lumine sleeping in a sitting posture on one of the cushions at the sidewall.

The white Reploid woke up the moment X stepped into his office. He remained where he was and spoke to the Commander.

"Good day, X. You weren't expecting me in here, weren't you?"

"What are you doing here? And what happened to Axl? Last night, some Hunters were complaining something about him being insane…"

"Go figure. Last night I decided to make a little trip to father's. It was about dear boy Axl but you don't need to know that. He slept along with dear girl so I was the only one active. I had to stealthily get past many cameras and corners; you don't know how tough it was."

"I can't simply retreat to dear boy's pod so I had to make do with somewhere else. Who would have thought I found your door unlocked, X. I'm now in a position your cameras wouldn't snap records now. Tsk tsk. A Commander like yourself should really emphasize security on your own office first before going to Big City." Lumine gave him a small, wicked laugh.

"Uh…Alright, you win. Now just let Axl come out, will you? I've got some other Hunters to meet this morning and I don't want them to know you're here."

"Pleasure." Lumine rapidly released control back to Axl, now seen as sleeping and, due to the lack of stability, fell flat on the floor.

"Ow! Gah…oh, what time is it already? Hey, I'm not in the resting pods!"

Much later, close to afternoon, Iris in her Reploid new form was displayed. She was busy reading some human magazines and at the same time, watching the latest on news in X's office. She had her chat with Zero earlier after Axl had woke up.

While X was typing out something on his computer, he also noticed that Iris was slightly shivering. She was doing her best to maintain herself from any mishap at all. Deciding to rid of his curiosity further, X approached her.

"Iris, why are you shivering? Is it that cold in here?"

Iris smiled at him. "Oh no. I'm fine. It isn't cold in here but rather warm. It's just that Axl's being trained for patience."

"Patience? Why would he undergo such training?"

"Recently and before, Axl's had some emotional breakdown due to…his presence. The one locked up in the west wing. Somehow Axl gets overexcited or angry and this caused the body to act a little weird on the inside."

"Tell me something I don't know about you three, Iris."

"You knew Axl had some emotional fluctuations, X?"

"It's too obvious. Running away to secluded corners and silent rages. I know. Bob's deeds in the past caused many problems, especially on Axl. So how's Axl being trained?"

"Lumine will be insulting him all he could. If Axl reacts in anger early, he must train more. If Lumine tires out earlier on the other hand, Axl's had good control on all his emotions. You don't want to know what Lumine says in here, trust me."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." X was just about to leave back behind his desk when Iris suddenly screamed out and fell down the ground.

"Aaahh! Ouch, that hurts! Axl!"

X rushed forward to carry up Iris. "Iris! Are you okay? What happened?"

In the computer brain, Axl could no longer be patient at Lumine's direct and piercing insults and he got so angry that he pounced on the white Reploid to shut him up, shocking him and Iris too. Apparently the impact of the pounce wasn't limited to the inner mind so Iris was made to fall down somehow.

Lumine was calm however. He managed to check the surrounding conditions while Axl tried to strangle him. Of course strangulation doesn't work since Reploids don't breathe. Then Lumine smiled at Axl.

"Well done, dear Axl. Despite your rage of anger, the anger didn't fluctuate at all. And this is your first training session. Congratulations. You've improved a lot for start, although you lasted only 25 minutes."

Axl got up and was happy with himself. "Really? I've improved?"

"Of course, dear boy. Don't get so excited now. You've only partially mastered control over anger. You still need some more training. I'll fix up some more over the days, this time with a mixture of other emotional tests. That's it for today, dear boy. You deserve a rest."

Iris saw the whole thing and summarized it for X. "Axl managed to improve! But Lumine says he still needs more over the next few days."

X raised an eyebrow. "Well, congratulations. He's doing quite a good job there, that Lumine, and Axl's coping well at it."

Then the emergency alarm rang. "Hunters of these following units, please report to the command room immediately. There have been robberies on several banks at the neighbouring district west of the Hunter HQ."

"Well, that's the call for Axl." Then Alia read out the list of units called. "Yes, Axl's called." Iris wobbled to become Axl. Axl dashed towards the door but halted to ask X if he was coming along.

"No, Axl, they specifically called you. I'm waiting for a phone call from mister Prez. Seems that he found out about the government verdict on the human criminal." X indirectly referred to Bob, though X didn't tell Prez firstly since it was Iris and Lumine who broke the word to him.

Moments later, in the command room, Axl met up with Zero.

"Ready? Let's go beat up some Mavericks!"

Seconds later in the neighbouring district, humans evaded the scene where around 20 rampaging Mavericks were driving speedy vehicles here and there, thus troubling the local ground traffic. All transportation came to a halt.

The scene was at a wide 8 lane intersection road, half of which the direction was the opposite of the other. Once again there were tall buildings at the side of the roads with lots of hanging advertisements and mid-air infrastructure.

The local police had managed to collapse all the speeding vehicles but the Mavericks were fine. The restaurant behind them was fast enough to close thus halting the Mavericks from escaping. Then, several Hunter units and PB Force members appeared just on time, as local police went off to secure other roads and people. A gun battle followed.

During the battle, not so much public property suffered damage. The Mavericks had their own share of guns to gun down any Hunter possible. Zero was trying to look for an opportunity to slice the Mavericks but found none.

Then Axl decided to dash forward instead of shooting the Mavericks while hiding behind vehicles. But then his movements were stunned.

Lumine had some ideas of his own how to quickly end the gun battle.

"Gee, that's great Lumine. What are you going to do?" Lumine smiled.

"Watch me, dear boy. It'll be great." Lumine rapidly got hold of Axl's body control mechanisms and even displayed his own physical appearances! Fortunately for him, no one noticed this, even the Mavericks on the other side of the road. Secretly he floated upwards, sat on one of the advertisement signs on the Hunters' side, and watched the battle as he waited for the right time.

Then came a point where the Mavericks had to refill their guns with bullets. The Hunters were about to charge forward and rampage the Mavericks when they heard loud claps from above.

Everyone saw Lumine, clapping and smiling meekly at the whole situation.

"My, my. This is a beautiful event. Too bad I can't do anything to keep it."

Lumine saw Zero winked once at him and seems Zero knew how to hide things. "YOU! You are still alive?! It's amazing how you managed to escape the Elevator a month ago! What are you doing here?" Even Mavericks were stunned.

"I thought I'd just come down to play a little visit to the Maverick Hunters. Hm? Where's X and the prototype? And we also have a couple of Mavericks here. Such a lowlife crime, compared to the new world."

Lumine held forward his left hand, beaming with his purple aura. He fired a thin laser of it that surprised many. Somehow the laser twitched and turned here and there, scooping up all the bags of human currency. The lasers then wobbled to become that of a ladle and had all the bags in it. The ladle roughly threw all the bags of cash at the Hunters.

The ladle-shaped laser wobbled back to be a thin ray and returned back to the purple aura on Lumine's left hand. The purple aura vanished.

Apparently, the Mavericks this time had a little sense of thought and speech.

"That was ours! You'll pay for this, traitor of the new Reploids!" They all aimed their guns at Lumine but he only laughed out lightly.

"Oh? So now you know how to think and speak? Let me see if you also know how to feel! Taste destruction! HAH!"

The white Reploid merely swung his right hand to his left and a giant explosion was emitted from the roads. The 20 or so Mavericks were flung high into the air, severely damaged and even disintegrated, but the speeding vehicles were blown in many directions towards the opposite side of the road.

Fearing danger, the Hunters shot their gunshots at the flying vehicles, causing them to explode in mid-air. The PB Force also fired their plasma shot, which destroyed some vehicles and damaged themselves. Zero had used his saber and sliced some vehicles and got hit himself.

The smoke then vanished in the air. Many Hunters were tired, with the exception of Zero and the PB Force were injured themselves. Zero looked up at Lumine.

"Look at the damage you've done!" Guns were aimed at him.

"Aw bully me then. You got your bags of cash back, why aren't you happy? Besides I'm in no condition to do anything, what's more the revival of the Elevator."

Zero and Lumine were still pretending to be enemies, though this time Zero was a little upset about the destruction Lumine caused. Lumine laughed loud.

"That's okay anyway. The humans can just patch some rocks here with a little oil, that's all. Don't even think of trying to take me down. You know very well you are all no match for me. Hahahahahaha!"

Lumine roughly teleported away. Zero and gang were left alone to clean up the mess caused during the battle and the slight interruption they had.

Later that evening, Axl had returned from a small meal in the district's restaurants. Lumine earlier on had teleported back to the HQ's rooftop and gave back Axl control. Axl had dealt with trouble from his fellow Hunters for the mess in the cubicle department and Iris lectured Lumine for causing much destruction.

Axl didn't mind because Lumine's performance was good and felt he needed some human food. So upon returning to the central chamber, he saw the newscasters reporting about the latest sights of Lumine in the Big City itself and that caused a stir in the chamber.

Zero congratulated Lumine for his performance but expressed regret over the explosion and the Mavericks' deaths because he wanted to know who planned the robberies. X on the other hand was slightly angered that Axl allowed Lumine to expose himself in the public.

"Axl, we've received tonnes of calls today and most people demanded why Lumine wasn't dealt with immediately, especially the explosions! Why didn't you just say no to his request?"

"I…don't know. I don't think this will be a big problem, X. Besides, Lumine only wanted to help. I can't say no to that. And the better focus would be who the mastermind behind all the attacks and riots is this while."

Once again, X was forced to give in to Axl's valid point. X decided to retreat back to his office. Zero and Axl exchanged looks and decided to follow suit. Lumine was however quite satisfied with himself.


	14. Continuation Ch16-18

Chapter Sixteen: Sneaktrap

Axl felt relieved three days later and he was never more grateful. The last three days was like a repetition of the isolation and the insults he experienced back then when Lumine was a Maverick corrupted to dominate the world in the name of evolution, only this time not so intense.

It was back to the theory that Axl had an infected virus from the Moon, only this time a little more accurate because they said Axl could turn into Lumine and run wild. However, X and friends were the only ones to disregard the rumours. Nonetheless, the rumours collapsed again.

The news and video footage shown on the news and Internet sparked various question from the public and government about the credibility of the Maverick Hunters. Most people agreed that the ex-Maverick's presence in Big City and the world was not tolerated and only a miracle would change their minds; the miracle already happened – Axl made him turn over a new leaf.

Calls have come in from all over the world, demanding explanations why Lumine escaped time and time again. X bore most of the grunt when he dismissed Lumine's Maverick status on grounds that the wandering Reploid is now of no harm (based on what he said and did earlier in the gun battle) and the bigger focus was now finding the most responsible person behind the attacks.

On a brighter note, Lumine's records have been cleaned a little and that Axl didn't mind the isolation, saying he needed it to relax properly, thus making the white Reploid relieved of guilt due to what he did earlier. Axl still continued to receive patience training, of which his performance had small improvements.

At the Prez Corp. however, Prez was glad to let them know that the massive reconstruction projects in the regions of the world's far west, southwest, south, southeast and east he started fifteen years ago were a huge success, thanks to the new generation Reploids that work tirelessly day and night, and he was widely gaining popularity around the world.

Axl was lying on the cushions in the central chamber, enjoying the heat to shield from the winter. Lumine decided to play along with Axl and made Axl suddenly jump in the air and balance the body with both hands on the floor.

"Hey, what did you the acrobatics for? I was relaxing nicely!"

"This is my way of relaxing, dear boy. You will enjoy the claps from your fellow friends for this." He gave Axl a light snicker.

Indeed, Hunters enjoyed the sudden acrobatics and marvelled at Axl. Axl then placed himself on the floor carefully and rested on his cushions.

"Axl, you sure are pretty quiet. What are you thinking about?"  
"I'm thinking about Abe, Iris. I'm very suspicious about him the last time the place had a blackout. He fixed it so fast. I think that Lumine would be a better technician than him anytime, but it looks as if he set up the whole thing…"

Lumine interrupted by saying "No, there's no fluctuation. Dear boy's quick to learn to control himself. I don't even know what you are thinking sometimes, Axl, despite the fact I can read your mind. The data is all jumbled up in a mess."

"Good, then you can leave me alone for now. I've a lot more thinking to do and it will make you more confused." Lumine decided to heed the advice and brought Iris with him. "Let's leave him alone for now. Dear girl, let me show you around the body. Perhaps while you are bored, you can always check it or mess it."

"Hey, you know I wouldn't mess around in the body systems!"

20 minutes passed on just like nothing. Most Hunters don't know what to do because there were no uprisings recently. Axl on the other hand had to withstand the pain his inhabitants caused him when they went on a tour around the body.

"Guys, could you cut out the pain? Ow! That's my leg this time!" "Sorry, dear boy, we were…touching the boot rockets."

Then, the blackout came again. The whole HQ became dark just like before. This time, the emergency respond was faster. Everyone was ordered not to panic and remain calm where they were.

Axl seized this opportunity to dash to the command room and volunteer with Layer to go down the basement and check out the generators.

"Wow, Axl, you look full of high spirits. What's the occasion?" "I don't know if this works. But I'll give a try whether I'm wrong or not!"

Axl raced around the entire basement past the small routes and meters and screens many times. He was able to fully recognize the way around the basement this time and knew which generator and where it was.

"So, Axl what's your plan this time?" "Oh it's going to be good, Layer. Real good! Hey, the faulty generator is this way!" He yelled out to her and she ran as fast as she could to keep up with Axl.

This time the wrecked generator was generator number 5. The route was down a slightly brighter surrounding and the damage this time was done towards the tank that held the metal liquids essential for power.

Once again, the wires were ripped out from their casings and stabilizers. This time the odd features were that the metal pipelines were twisted and tied like a shoelace and the control box was slammed and punched. Liquid metal such as zinc, nickel and cadmium were spattered everywhere around the tank.

The most important pipeline was clawed out so the fiber optic wires inside were scarred too. "Okay…Layer I'll need a paper and a pen." He just got one and started to jot down all the damages caused. All the other three Layer, Iris and Lumine had no idea what was Axl up to.

"Alright, time to go and ask the expert Abe for help."

"Axl, won't you just quit your theory that Bob did all this and Abe is a suspect? It's giving me a headache already."

"No, I just know it's them. C'mon!"

Axl and Layer went to the department where technicians were placed. Abe was surprised that only he was called to fix all the damages. Axl and Layer, who was told by Axl, were careful not to tell what damages happened.

"Me? Why? There are other good technicians around too!"

"Aw c'mon. We feel that you are the best one around here to fix an advance generator like that of number 5! Isn't that right, Layer?"

"Er…yeah, that's right…you are the best technician around here!"

Abe smiled widely. "Really? Okay, let's see what was the damage done."

As they walked along the corridor that was packed with many Reploids, Axl and Layer heard Abe talk so much that he'll beat Axl any day in a bigmouth competition.

"Being a technician, it sure isn't easy. You have to fix the wires back in the stabilizers and watch the pipelines without being scarred. Blah blah blah…"

"Axl, are you sure your plan will work?" Layer whispered to him.

"Patience is virtue. I came across this old proverb."

"…you have to be careful to reuse back the metal liquid zinc, nickel and cadmium back into tank number 5. It isn't going to be easy to mould back the giant punch in the generator. And that twisted metal pipeline, whooey, you have to melt them real careful and the slammed control box will need replacements."

"Wait a minute. I didn't say anything about all those damages."

Axl and Layer turned around and glared at Abe. "So this means that you were the one down there who made the damages to generator number 5!"

Abe was frozen. "Em…er…I don't know what you are talking about…"

Layer glared the most at him. "I hate to admit it, but Axl was right. You gave yourself away. You made the blackouts!"

The scream got everyone's attention. There was a slight whisper.

Abe began to move backwards, his hand still carrying the suitcase. "Listen, I don't know what you are talking about but if you don't stop talking nonsense-"

"Hey! You were the only one who could accurately describe what happened down in the basements! Guess what? I didn't even tell you anything!"

"I've got every word of his recorded down in this tape recorder, Axl. This will be enough evidence to prove that Abe wrecked generator number 5."

"No, I don't think so, Layer. We still need to check the surveillance cameras. Lucky I noticed that Abe didn't break them just now, unlike previously!"

The crowd started to become wild. The Hunters were starting to believe that Abe caused the recent blackouts.

"Listen, here I can explain what really happened down there…"

He lifted his hand to show some gesture, thus dropping the suitcase on the floor. It was a big mistake of him to leave the suitcase unlocked, because the suitcase then opened up to reveal a whole lot of devices and gadgets. If Axl wasn't mistaken, some familiar items were hidden among the screwdrivers.

"Hey, Layer, isn't this the vital gears of old model that was missing the other time? Oh look there's some power cells here! And some missing components!"

"What do you have to say, Abe? Did you start the blackouts?"

The crowd was getting furious over what they've learnt. They began to shout at the technician who was shaking like crazy. "My data was all gone! My time used! You fool!" "Your blackout caused my electronic items to fuse suddenly!"

Finally not able to bear anymore, Abe ran away to his back. Axl and Layer gave chase and so did an angry mob of Hunters. The whole situation got X and Zero of their attention.

"Hey, why's there an angry mob chasing the technician?" "C'mon, let's go check it out." Zero ran to follow the crowd.

Eventually after much running, Abe came to the corner of a dead end. The dead end only has a big glass window to the outside snowing City and there's no way a Reploid would escape by jumping down 30 storeys high.

Finally he was surrounded and could no longer be patient. "You idiot! You had me trapped and humiliated!"

"So what? It's the proper thing. Only an advanced technician would so easily repair an advance generator in two hours without even glancing at it for a minute."

The angry mob became angrier and demanded Abe to leave the premises.

"Gaaahhhhh!" Abe shouted out loud, shocking everyone there as they backed away, and his appearances changed. His armour turned from the blue hillbilly to become that of a knight with many spikes. His metal boot was revealed and so was his headgear. He grinned out evilly and crashed into the glass window.

Axl ran to look out the window and suddenly, Abe appeared flying in the air, startling Axl as he collapsed backwards. Abe now have an evil face at Axl.

"Alright! You want to know the truth?! I did it! I caused all the blackouts in this stupid place! I did it all! Even the riots you Hunters suppressed!"

Everyone was shocked to learn that.

"Yes, it is I who planned every single riot in the entire Big City ever since that idiot human Bob escaped from his prison! Why? Because I too shared the same ambition as his: to grab Big City as a base and then spread out to rule the world!"

"I am a new generation Reploid! One that survived all previous attempts by that giant corporation to purge the world of all Mavericks because they disgrace the great idea of a new world led by the great leader, Lumine!"

Lumine began to feel angry that some Reploids till now still regarded him as a model example for those who endorsed the idea of Reploid evolution.

"Installing disorder everywhere so that my Mavericks would have a firm grip! They will be bases for my future plans of dominating the world and usher in a new age solely for Reploids on Earth! I will be their ruler!"

"But you ruined it all! You the prototype, Axl! You will pay for this! Mark my words! In the next few days, I will make a comeback! That time I'll destroy you for all this humiliation! I shall make leader Lumine proud!"

"Tell it to someone who cares, Abe." "GAAAAHHH!" Abe just screamed out his might and flew away in full speed. Then, most Hunters cheered and praised Axl. Some rubbed his head, some shook his hands and some cheered even more. X and Zero appeared to offer their congratulations too.

"Well, Axl," Zero folded his arms "I guess you were right after all. Abe was the one behind the blackouts but we all didn't guess he made all those riots and uprisings in the first place. Well done."

"The thing now is that we have to clean up the mess he had created. We need some extra help in making the Maverick Hunter HQ a safer place for all Hunters. We need upgrades in security and equipment and clean officers of every rank."

"Like you suggested, Axl, we'll recover footage evidence of Abe destroying the generator. And everyone around here will have their periodic duties back to normal right where we left, after the incident where Lumine was spotted in Big City." X and Zero led the crowd away for more duties.

Axl remained where he was. As last his two inhabitants surfaced. "Congratulations, dear boy. You did it this time. You helped to expose the culprit behind all this menace. Now that you mention it, human scum could be involved in this, or not."

"Great job, Axl! What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to meet up with the gang and get some work myself so I won't die of boredom. Anyone care to join?"

"I'm in." "Me too!" Axl ran to catch up with X and Zero.

Chapter Seventeen: Recovery

Oddly enough the following three days, much progress had been done alone in the Maverick Hunter HQ. The security system has been upgraded and more new equipment had been bought to secure the place even more. Those requesting to reach the basements are accompanied by guards and as for other parts, access codes are strictly needed. Of course, the window Abe broke was fixed.

Some officers were frightened by the incident where a Class S Hunter had revealed the mistakes of a low-rank technician, so anything was possible. Some had tried to leave out of fear but were quickly arrested by inspired Hunters. Their secret crimes too were revealed and were also imprisoned and due for brain cleansing and body recycling.

Bob remained where he was: in his plastic prison in the isolated west wing because there was no evidence from Abe that he made all the attacks. This part and Abe's treachery had been released to the press, delighting many.

With the help of strong spirit that Axl indirectly installed, many Hunters volunteered, but not ordered, to join the periodic patrol around the Big City. The PB Force was of great help too, to enter patrol and secure the City.

Axl was knocked out from boredom to replacing Zero and X to carry out their duties while they were gone. The three navigators greatly helped Axl to get rid of the new exciting but troublesome burdens the Commanders had to face everyday.

Fortunately for Axl, on this 60th day where Lumine resided in him, there had been not much tasks to complete. Even if there were some, they were minor and easy ones, not like that of two days ago, and the three navigators could finish them fast. So Axl was not needed here; the only thing needed was his signature as Acting Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters.

It was already evening, meaning that Zero's 8-hour patrol, with another 1200 Hunters and PB Force members, was over and it was X's turn to do his patrol lead. Zero had been kind enough to relieve Axl of further tasks and decided to do two Commanders' jobs. Axl retreated to the central resting chamber.

Of course, it was still snowing as the meteorological departments had forecasted and Axl was now widely recognized by virtually everyone. "Well, dear boy, I must once again give my congratulations to you. The impact of your exposing of Abe, the so-called loyalist, is still very strong."

"Yes, Axl. Practically you've had the entire headquarters changed overnight!" "Er…thanks I guess. But I'm not really in the mood for celebration now. I know that somehow Bob is behind all this mess. I just know it. I wouldn't stop until I've hit out at all troublemakers."

"You aren't talking about getting revenge, aren't you dear boy?"

"Relax. It's not about revenge already. It's more towards justice now. The world needs to do away with all these greedy people. Huh…alright, let's not talk anymore about this subject. I'm going to see dad and his illness."

Lumine replied too quickly. "Be our guest." "But, this time it'll be different. I'm going to try out the transport what humans call 'underground train'. Sure, it's old fashion, but worth's a try."

They decided not to comment any further. Axl quickly dashed out of the HQ by climbing on the walls and sometimes leaping off a great distance to make him fall faster to the ground. He switched to human form and ran all the way to the underground trains, shocking many humans.

Axl used some cash to pay a ticket and entered the stairs underground. He then gazed up in the large white hall to see the various addresses he hoped to go. Having found the address, he hopped on the particular train and watched the door shut tight.

The sights then amazed him. Inside the train itself were many people and also Reploids holding on to the belts. Outside the moving train there were many advertisement posters about jewellery and consumer goods. He thought of how dangerous it was for caretakers to paste them up on a small walkway amid the 24-7 running trains.

Then some 40 minutes later, he arrived at the address and skipped off the train. He also ran here and there to cut people's spaces, shocking many too. Then he arrived just in front of the south wing, the entrance to the grounds.

"Should I register or just hop on the walls quickly?" "Anyone, as long as we reach the grounds." Lumine's answer encouraged him to hastily climb up the walls and oddly; he got no opposition from Iris.

In just seconds he had entered the main compound without being spotted by the security. The main compound was where he had a lift back to the HQ by Prez's limousine and if he turned to the further left and left, he will reach the southwest wing where Prez's home lay.

He then saw Prez walking around with his fellow advisors who work overtime. Axl was happy and surprised to see the man walking instead of having a wheelchair.

Axl ran up to him and Prez also saw him coming. "Son!" "Dad!" Both embraced each other while Prez's advisors were surprised, because many people were told that Prez never had a family.

"Ah! Glad you could come! How are you, my boy?" "Never better, dad! I've seen that you have healed!"

"Yes, I've recovered fully. The illness is gone and I'm healthy again! The doctors have already properly identified the source of my illness! C'mon to my home! Gentlemen, you may leave back to the comfortable reaches of your homes and families." The advisors left after saying goodbyes.

It was back to the elevators. They arrived at the left elevator and Prez slipped in his special residential card and the elevator opened. They entered and watched as the elevator rises up all the way till floor 60.

Prez relieved himself of his coat and hat upon entering his private room. He still had his regular suit with a tie of black grey stripes and grabbed the newspaper and read it on his favourite chair.

"Ah, yes Axl I almost forgot! The doctors have emailed me the source of my chronic fever and I've printed it out. It's by the coffee table there."

Axl rushed over and held the paper, reading in his palms. "Highly concentrated bacterial infection? What's that?"

"It means that I've been infected with the bacteria responsible for my chronic fever. The doctors were amazed that the concentration of the bacteria is very high."

Axl's hand reached up for the speakers. "Well, correct me father if I'm wrong, but it's impossible for a human to get infected by high concentrations of bacteria especially since the Big City has the latest medical equipment."

"Quite right you are, Lumine. The Big City is a very clean place, thanks to me of course, even in the capital core's outskirts and the rest of the Federation. And here I was, infected with huge amounts of bacterial strains. The next thing the doctors said was most revealing. Read it yourself."

Lumine made Axl's head bent down and read the paper further. "Point of infection spread: the intestine. Father, that means you ate the bacteria?!"

"Possible. All I know is that the night after the speech at the Maverick Hunter HQ, I went for a little supper of the best beef in the City before back to the grounds. The waiter that approached me was rather fidgety and handed me the food. I noticed a mix of ground white powder but I decided it was icing. Who knew that the powder was immobile bacteria! I had the manager contacted but the waiter was never found nor was he actually employed!"

Axl became angry. "Someone tried to poison you, dad!"

"Don't you worry Axl. The restaurant knew about this and the manager had my meal refunded with double the cost of the beef. But I rejected it and only asked them to improve their services."

Axl sighed as he didn't expect someone to try to kill Prez.

"Don't get all upset okay? I'm still alive, right? That's all that matters. Ah yes, some other news as well. It seems that when I've contacted the government concerning the final verdict of the PB Force and Bob, they replied that their answer was a sentence to Bob for 50 years, a complete recycling of all PB Force members and an aid to the Hunters of 5000 Reploid Hunters!"

Axl and inhabitants were astounded. "What? That means the verdict was forged!"

"Exactly. When the government tried to contact the Hunters about the reason why Bob wasn't sent over, their communications were jammed! When they were able to talk to X about the part where the Maverick and Bob's innocence, the communication suddenly jammed up!"

"Hey, X didn't tell me that!"

"Must've felt it as irrelevant for you to know, Axl. You're just a Maverick Hunter of Class S, not the Supreme Commander! What'd you expect?"

"It must be that Maverick Abe! He must have done all this! He intends to silence Bob through a psychological attack on X and then corrupt the PB Force to attack everywhere! He has to be stopped!"

Axl stopped when he gazed upon Prez. Prez sulked and mumbled.

"Seems that I've left out some more of the corrupt new generation Reploids. Now I know why only one checkbox was not ticked. The Corporation had retrieved the new Reploids, millions of them and others in hiding, but we didn't get that one, just one corrupt new Reploid. I've caused so much…"

Axl took pity on him. He went over to Prez and the other two spoke up.

"Father we know how you feel. Some still just want to remain evil for their own self. Axl, Lumine and I will dedicate ourselves to finding that Abe, but we just don't know where he is now, what's he doing and what's he planning…"

"That Reploid only smeared my name more by calling me a great leader to the stupid new world and evolution ideas! And I will not tolerate that! Dear boy and dear girl know I'm sick of that idea! Father, you have my word that I will do all I can to finish off the idiot myself!"

"Dad, don't worry yourself too! We'll do everything to stop the guy, practically!"

Prez stopped sulking and looked up at Axl. "You all are really good children to me…Reploid or human, it doesn't matter…"

"Thank you, father. It is only natural that a child does his or her responsibility back to their parents. We remain loyal and obedient to you forever." Lumine's comments started a silence in the room for 2 minutes.

"Hey," Axl broke up the silence. "I've got an idea. Dad, I'll be back in 30 minutes. I've got something to buy for you." He teleported away in a hurry after switching off the speakers on his ears. Prez and the other two didn't know what he was planning. Prez decided to wait by reading the day's paper and upgrade his knowledge of everyday affairs.

Around 40 minutes later, Axl teleported back to Prez's home, only this time outside the balcony because he registered that place's coordinates, with a wrapped box of colourful paper. Prez rushed to the door and allowed him in after taking off Axl's shoes for him. Hurriedly he opened the box for Prez.

It was a large sponge cake iced with delicious flavours of chocolate, strawberry and orange. Peach and grape pieces lay decorated. Axl quickly put on the candles.

"Dad, I'm just wanted to inform you that today's the eve of Lumine's second month anniversary for being with us. So I bought the cake so we could all celebrate together." Prez was widely smiling.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Today's my birthday too! Now I'm… 49 years old! 49 years and 15 hours ago, I was born! Bless you all! Today is such a glorious day for all of us!"

With Axl's speakers on, laughter soon filled the room as mister Prez and the trio-in-one Reploid celebrated an anniversary and a birthday as the cake was chewed off piece by piece in the day's late evening snow.

Chapter Eighteen: Training

It was close to eleven in the night, several minutes after the little celebration party in Prez's room ended with cleaning of mess and some embraces. Axl then changed back to Reploid form and teleported back to the HQ's rooftop. Overall, he was so happy with himself he forgot all about any trouble.

Just when he was about to head for the stairs going to the 54th floor, he wobbled too fast to become Lumine. Lumine smiled to himself.

"Well, I suppose you're satisfied now, dear boy, for celebrating that birthday and anniversary at father's. Well, I'm not. I'm just going for a little walk at the Big City Park, if you don't mind." He floated in the mid-air and flew towards the Park.

"Are you crazy? You'll get seen again and the public will go mad over your single appearance!" Iris countered. "Dear girl, then what is the use of the human forms father had granted? I suppose a little denial wouldn't hurt anyone too much, don't you think?" Lumine gave her a small laughter at her while flying.

"But your face will surely give you away and so does your hair."

"Do you want me to misuse your physical features then, dear boy?"

"Hey! My look is mine and so is yours!" Lumine got the perfect excuse. "Well done, then I shall do my things the way I see fit and you shall do yours. Do we have an agreement? … Very good, dear Axl. So shall it be this way then."

Some time later, Lumine the human form had reached the Park without facing much protest. In a minute, he found a nearby bench covered in snow and wiped away all the snow. Some snow was still on the chair so he somehow emitted some purple aura and melted the snow away. "Hey, how could you do that?" Axl and Iris were shocked.

"You don't expect human forms to be the limits for the combat skills a Reploid form performs, do you? Of course, it's risky but I'll take the risk and time to enhance myself while inside this body." Lumine sat on the bench.

He looked around and noticed the familiarity of the surroundings. This was the exact bench and place where May had previously met Axl to try to corrupt him. "Hm. The bad memory comes back again. Hopefully this will never happen again." He crossed his arms and shut his eyes for a while.

Unknown to him, some humans who passed by noticed the lack of thick clothing he had besides his thin white sweater, white-grey trousers and black leather shoes. Two men eventually walked closer to him and tried to look at him.

Lumine opened his eyes so suddenly that the humans were startled.

"Well, that's not nice of you to stare at an individual while he's resting. You should consider manners for humans like yourselves. Humans are so mysterious creatures, building high everywhere and the abuse of emotions and wealth that eventually costs the society much loss. So weird."

The first man taunted back. "You don't need thicker clothes? It's like freezing out here! It's like as though you don't have feelings! … Wait a minute! I know this face! You're that Reploid with the evolution and new world idea! You're a wanted criminal! You're in big trouble this time!"

"Oh really? Do I look like that Reploid so much?" He smiled sneeringly.

"I'm calling the cops! You're in big trouble and don't even think of-! Hey where did he go?" The two men looked up and found the bench empty. They then started to look for him around the Park, assuming that he ran away.

In actual fact, Lumine had teleported silently back to the Hunter HQ. In just a second, he landed right on the cushion he used previously to sleep in X's office.

X and Zero were having a video conference with the government officials so they were shocked to see the white Reploid in human form appear so suddenly. Before they said anything, Lumine turned back to a Reploid and locked the office door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't surprise us like this!" "So sorry, X. I was just done scaring some humans and I decided to find somewhere safe to have a little rest and training." Zero decided the situation was bad enough so he went over to Lumine.

"Lumine, you should know better than to reveal yourself in the outside world! The public will cause us trouble again!"

"Bully for the people then. I also deserve my own freedom, whether people like it or not. …Alright, I won't show myself again unless necessary. I have to train dear boy Axl anyway, he has yet to fully control his emotions or else they'll burst open. Now, be a good Commander and leave us, will you?"

"Emotions? Burst open? What's wrong with Axl?" Zero stared at Lumine.

"So X didn't tell you anything at all?" Lumine laughed a little at Zero. "You'll ask from X and you'll do just that. Run along and talk with the human officer then." Zero was fortunately patient with Lumine at this troubling time. "Alright. Do what you have to do. Just don't scare anyone else."

The white Reploid watched and analysed the two Commanders, as they were talking with the government representative. It seems that the problem was that concerning the condition of Bob. The government had yet to receive Bob in their hands so a negotiation was held.

Lumine decided not to bother them any further and slept in the sitting position. Inside the computer brain, Lumine confronted Axl and Iris.

"Emotional training again? You just did that to me this morning!"

"Surprise test, dear Axl. Rules just like usual; if I wear down earlier than you, you have completely controlled your emotions. But so far, this has never been achieved yet. Iris, keep track of the time like usual."

The test immediately begun. Lumine insulted all the best he could. This time the test was unique because he threw in insults that would result in Axl feeling anxious, angry and sad. Some covered sensitive issues but others were plain simple.

"So tell me Axl, do you usually hide here while I fight the Mavericks?"

"Axl, how does it feel like to be a mere prototype for every single new generation Reploid in the world? What's more, a low grade prototype?"

"I bet you liked Iris from the very beginning, didn't you?" "Do you think I should make your precious hair purple forever?"

Axl actually had the perfect formula to counter Lumine's insults from the very beginning but he had never used it in a test like this before, so now was a good chance to apply it for his own future.

"Hey, I hide in here every time you wanted to beat up the Mavericks."

"Who cares about being a prototype? Dad contributed a lot to the world just because of this low grade prototype. I'm unique."

"Iris is pretty, but no, she's a friend. Not to that degree yet."

"Huh. Maybe purple hair will look good if I turn Maverick. But that will never happen so I prefer my hair brown."

Lumine was clearly impressed with the new method Axl used. Then he decided to throw in more and more insults that can render the method worthless. "Well, you sure are being dishonest a lot today. Why not try to do the opposite and tell me the truth just for one day?"

"Sorry, that was the truth. Or else things will be messed up everywhere. Just like mister human scum. The Federation's had enough trouble for a decade or so, and so does the world."

The list of insults just goes on and on. There was no stopping when Lumine insulted anyone; it seemed to be of infinite supply. Nonetheless, the test went on. Iris knew better than to take Axl's words about her earlier seriously; it's just a test.

While X and Zero had their session with the representative about issues such as economics and budget of the Hunters, Zero looked at the 'sleeping' Lumine.

Finally their talks came to an end. X and Zero were relieved that they were not slammed with penalties, only the government demanded Bob be returned to the prison authorities and that X and Zero find ways to cut down on spending.

Zero asked about the emotions Lumine mentioned earlier. He was told that Axl had a series of complications with his emotions though not anyone of the three in the prototype body told them why. That, to him, explains the unruly behaviour of Axl just the other time in the cubicles when the blackout came.

Zero understood. "If Axl didn't do anything, he'll be in more trouble."

"Or something must worse than that. I wonder how's the training coming? It's been almost two hours since he suddenly arrived in here. It's amazing how long the test goes on. He must be trying hard to control Axl's feelings."

Two hours, meaning that it was now the 61st day since the battle on the Moon. If anyone noticed, it was already two months that Lumine's presence in the Hunter HQ had been secret from most members.

Then suddenly, Lumine's eyes opened widely, shocking the Commanders. He then panted heavily and smiled to himself.

"Hm. Congratulations, Axl. It turns out I wear down earlier than you. You just remained calm all this while. You passed the test. You have complete control over your emotions."

"Wow! Axl did it? That's amazing!" Zero awed. "Good job, Axl! You finally did it." X tapped his hand on Lumine's shoulder. "He says thank you and that it was no problem. He's made father proud of him, if he knows about this."

Then the office door was knocked on hardly. Lumine quickly hid himself and there was Axl on the cushions. X reached out to greet the visitors.

Two dragged-down humans were in front of X. Their suits were badly torn here and there and they suffered some injuries everywhere. The three Hunters were shocked to see them in the Maverick Hunter HQ itself.

"You gotta help us! Please, Maverick Hunters! It's an emergency!"

"Calm down! What's going on?" Zero approached them.

"It's BOB! Remember the news about officers kidnapped? That was us! US! Earlier on weeks ago, Bob had brought in this fierce knight Reploid and kidnapped us! He faked the emergency leave! It's the final verdict we were supposed to approve! We were planning to order his immediate arrest!"

"The verdict was forged! The PB Forces are the Mavericks! They are planning a mass invasion of the Big City and purge all humans! He had been planning all his steps for months and it comes down to this! His secret armies somewhere inside Big City will march out tonight! Help us!"

"The riots! The uprisings! The Mavericks! All were planned and set up to crush you all slowly! All done by the berserk machines! We made it out of his fortress! After weeks of torture! Please help us!"

Then the emergency alarm rang. Alia's voice boomed loudly. "EMERGENCY! Abe has resurfaced and had taken Bob with him! The PB Forces are attacking the Maverick Hunter Headquarters from the south wing! All Hunters please dispatch immediately!"

"So it begins! His blitzkrieg! We don't want to die!"

"Keep it together, man! Zero, contact the government immediately! Call for the national armies! Take these two to safety first! Axl, come with me! We've got some PB Force to destroy!" Axl quickly followed X while Zero had the two men away.

"It would be a good time for Lumine's powers now! Iris' too! Hurry! We can't let them topple us or else it means the fall of Big City, the Federation and then the world!" A great battle is about to begin again.


	15. Continuation Ch19-21

Chapter Nineteen: Assault

Axl had known it was Bob all this while but now he didn't care about that. He was now more focused on Abe and his treachery, the Hunter HQ and also the inner invasion by the 3000 PB Force. As he ran with X to assist the other Hunters, his thoughts of the scenes made him angry.

Lumine managed to spot a rising pressure inside Axl's head and warned him.

"Dear boy, you're getting angry at the wrong time! Now focus on getting rid of the blue Reploids human scum left in this place!" Axl nodded in agreement. The HQ was in serious danger of destruction and anger wasn't needed here.

First they have arrived at the south wing where the swarm of 3000 PB Force Reploids was most concentrated. A blue blanket of Reploids was seen on the ground. Other structures around the area were the Enigma cannon, the rocket launch site and some scattered tanks. Some fiery explosions occurred.

"Alright, Axl! Let's move out! Iris, Lumine you too!"

The trio-in-one Reploid didn't say anything and they just dashed forward and released all they got, also kicking the snow. X used his famous charged Buster shots, which were giant-sized, destroying many soldiers in one straight line backwards.

Axl was boosted by Lumine's abilities to fly in the air and kept firing all his bullets, which was impossible because his gun had unlimited plasma bullet supply, at all the Reploids he could. But then, Lumine made his left hand stop shooting and used it to fire away his share of laser rays and Iris her fireballs.

The explosions expanded from underground thus throwing up many blue Reploids. Some tank structures collapsed due to imbalance from explosions and smashed or blocked other Reploids. They exploded thus taking out many PB Force soldiers. Other Hunters weren't doing badly either.

Iris kept firing her fireballs at various targets. Lumine decided that his secret laser method was best to conserve energy so he used it and sliced many soldiers in half. His mere hand swipe attack he did the other day at the bank robberies was also useful.

Meanwhile on the other side, Zero had the two men safe up a Hunter helicopter.

The pilot yelled at him: "Commander, we've already received reply from the government! They are already sending their armies to deal with the other PB Force members in the Big City!"

"What? In the City now?"

"Yes! Now hurry and save the HQ!" Zero nodded back and zipped off to the southwest and west wings while the helicopter flew away.

A small number of PB Force members have been everywhere in the two wings but Zero was not willing to spare any alive. With his fast jumps and slides, he passed by many jars of chemicals and pipes undamaged and the Reploids were sliced in half or had their necks cut off.

Other Hunters too blasted their way in the west and east wings of the HQ. Since X and Axl were too busy at the south wing, he decided it was best to take out the PB Force members everywhere except the south wing.

"Bring it on, you scrap pieces!" He charged forward to a huge battle. Back at the south wing, the number of blue soldiers had greatly decreased. This time the major nuisance was the big Bee helicopters that came and sent out many other PB Force members.

"Darn, we were so close to taking out all of them! Aim at the helicopter's head!"

"Got it!" Axl targeted every single Bee's heads but he alone wasn't enough. Iris' fireballs sure were great but Lumine's attacks were the best. His thick laser flames and slicing lasers (the secret laser method) were the most successful in instantly destroying all the Bees and the PB Force.

"Hey, you should get the control of the body instead of me!"

"No time for small talk, dear boy! There's got to be more from where they came from! I'd rather just use your left hand instead for now!"

Then, moments later, X received a transmission from Alia and Pallette that the entire inner HQ wings had been rid of PB Forces and everyone was sent to either guard the areas or restore back the proper machinery.

Another fellow Hunter reported that the south wing was now fully rid of the PB Force members. "Alright, good job! Tell everyone here to guard the areas for anymore of them and clean up the mess!"

"Yes, sir!" Many Hunters soon rushed to do X's orders, retreating the sides of the south wing's walls and cleared every piece of metal and rubble.

X and trio-in-one were left alone in the middle of the wide grounds of the south wing, still snowing. "Let's go and help the rest clean up!"

Just when they were about to go, a huge rolling ball of black-red crashed onto the ground before them. A giant armadillo with many spikes at its sides unveiled and charged at them.

"Oh great! Just what we need: more distractions!"

The rolling armadillo charged at them in many directions though non-directional. Axl's bullets and X's Buster shots were easily bounced off the armour as it gnawed X.

"X!" Axl fired more bullets but they were too bounced. This time, Lumine didn't do anything because he was waiting for the perfect chance to fire.

Then the armadillo stopped charging and gnawing the grounds. Lumine made Axl dash forward and his right hand stretched out, his palm at the Maverick's face.

Without saying anything, 'Axl' fired a thick laser flame inside the Maverick's body. The instant exposure to such powerful plasma energy resulted in a gigantic explosion in the grounds. All were shocked and ducked to avoid the tremor.

"Darn! I thought I was going to slice it, Axl!" Zero jumped on the ground.

"Zero, you're back! What took you so long?" X immediately asked.

"Helped the rest of the Hunters bust more Mavericks in the whole HQ! Now c'mon! We have to settle with the thousands more outside in the City!"

This time the snow fell slightly lighter. The three Hunters teleported to the entrance grounds of the HQ. It was a huge bloody zone. Government military had already been deployed to counter the artillery of the PB Force.

Aircraft had repeated deployed homing missiles to Bee helicopters but a huge number missed, hitting the buildings on the sides of roads and highways. Tankers rolled over many PB Force members but the blue Mavericks' cannons also blew some tanks up.

Heavily armoured human soldiers battled the dangerous Mavericks. Shooting in the heads and shotgun shots at their bodies killed the Mavericks. Frequent missile launches also hit the roads and buildings below, flinging both enemy and government soldiers up in the air and creating giant craters.

"Alia, there's simply too many of them! How do we finish them off quickly?"

"X! We're having some machinery problems here so it's difficult to estimate the numbers and find solutions! As far as I know, from the Big City core's outskirts to the HQ, there are about 3 districts! Just hang in there!"

"Hunters, let's just move out!" All three dashed forward.

Their presence made the fighting a little easier and faster. Zero used his charged saber and launched saber attacks on the road, the long wave of saber damaging many and destroying some structures. X's giant-sized Buster shots blasted tens of Bees, thus crushing their allies below them.

Axl had his bullets destroy enemy tankers while Lumine's hand swipe wiped out many to pieces. Iris this time contributed to the two's health.

Then, Axl rested on the ground for a while when a rampaging enemy tank and PB Force member charged at him. Zero saw that, so he quickly retrieved his saber and reached out for Axl; the two enemy sentries colliding.

"Thanks, Zero!" Zero didn't answer back Axl as he hopped higher.

On top of the 40-storey building, they gazed on the ground. They still saw a big blanket of blue Mavericks and green government forces fighting below the many roads here and there. Axl became frustrated.

"Gah! Where do all these enemies come from? There must be some sort of direct source where they come besides the City outskirts!"

Then, came in the answer via Alia's contact. "X, Axl, Zero, I'm found a large reading of not one but two sources of the Mavericks! They are at the Big City River bank on your side! Hurry there and terminate them!"

The Big City River was nearly southeast of where Zero and Axl were. They hurriedly jumped by many buildings to reach the river. Suddenly, Axl stopped and his hands reached up in the air, creating a big sphere of purple-pinkish plasma energy.

He somehow threw it down towards a straight line of a large, wide road and it exploded so huge, that a long blanket of blue Mavericks was wiped out, leaving a long trail of black rubble instead.

Inside the computer brain, Lumine was panting a lot. Axl wanted to check his status but Lumine stretched his right hand towards Axl's face.

"Not now, Axl! I'm just a little tired! Go to the River!"

No sooner, Zero and Axl reached the Big City River and were shocked. The River was so wide that it could fit two super tankers, one in front the other in the first half of the River's width, with their extending platforms on the bank and releasing many armies. The top ice layers had been broken.

"Those are registered cargo super tankers! They were stolen!"

"Correct, Axl! If we don't stop them, they'll have Big City in no time at all!"

Iris and Lumine then combined their efforts to take out the giant ships by once again raising Axl's hands in the air and gathered a big sphere of plasma energy. This time, the colour was more towards pink than purple because Iris contributed more energy than Lumine.

Axl suddenly yelled: "Aaaarrrgggghhh!"

It was Iris' doing. They threw down the sphere at the first super tanker and in a few seconds, that super tanker was shredded into a million pieces or so, with many pieces of metal flying here and there, disrupting enemy supply.

The two inhabitants hastily collected another sphere of energy and threw it at the second super tanker. It too was broken into millions of pieces, killing off enemies.

Zero was fascinated but had no time to marvel at the scene. He urged Axl and friends to retreat back down on the ground when Alia and X called them.

"Guys, the reading has vanished from my scanners! Great work, now that only leaves the enemies on the grounds and the outskirts base! Great news is that order has been restored in the HQ and the area around it!"

"Zero, Axl, come down here! We're going to head straight away to the base where Abe and Bob are hiding! The Federation armies had successfully quelled more than 95 percent of the enemy's armies! The 3 districts or so filled with enemies are now cleared! Axl, mister Prez wasn't attacked too!"

Axl and the two inhabitants blew a great sigh of relief. Axl turned to look at Zero.

"Alright this is it! We are going to teach those two a lesson so unforgettable!" Lumine, Iris and Zero agreed with him. Zero looked upwards.

"Finally! We dealt with Sigma already, now we deal with Bob for once and for all! Funny it's still snowing all this time…"

The duo hastily jumped off the building and dashed past many ruined streets and roads filled with Federation soldiers and equipment. They had been fighting for three hours already and they were not yet tired and done.

Somewhere along the maze of roads and sky roads, the two eventually met up with X. He was also dashing with great speed to hurry to Bob's base outside the City core. All smiled to each other as they went on.

Soon, they had passed the Big City core limits. Even without the borders of fences or signs, they knew because the heights of buildings decreased bit by bit and the carnage was less, though still filled with Federation soldiers. For example, big lanes as the border split apart two buildings distinguishable of their height, one in the City 47 storeys while the other 30 storeys.

Then they reached a slightly busy area where buildings were about 20 storeys maximum and there was no carnage. At the foot of a hill, part of a long mountain range, there laid another new batch of PB Force soldiers on the main road and their main base: a large prison structure.

Chapter Twenty: Hideout

Three hours of fight in the snowing Big City alone and it all comes down to this. Maverick Hunters X, Axl and Zero as well as allies Lumine and Iris were finally on the verge of facing Abe and Bob. The only thing standing between them was another batch of PB Force soldiers ready to invade Big City.

The prison structure at the hill's foot was 7 storeys but covered a really vast amount of land, explaining how Abe had the capacity to store thousands of the blue Mavericks. At the sides were minaret-like towers and the front of the building had many un-glassed windows. It also had tanks and chimney stacks.

Suddenly, the main gate opened swiftly and out come a new batch of tankers and rocket launchers. The blue Mavericks began to march forward and charged their cannons, aiming at the three Hunters.

"Spread out and take them down!" All three spread out and attacked.

Axl used his bullets; this time aimed at all their heads, and stopped the frontline from marching so the rest behind fell hardly on the ground. X and Zero took the chance to perform combined power attacks thus wiping most forces and the road.

Lumine decided not to fire yet so Iris used this to prove herself just as strong. Axl's left hand emitted cometing fireballs, which immediately destroyed many tankers.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Thanks, Axl. Now just focus on the fight, will you?"

As soon as they thought they were done, more blue Mavericks, tankers and Bee helicopters came out, firing out their ammo. The roads were further damaged and the range of the ammo extended all the way up to the nearby buildings.

"No! Can't let them destroy more structures!" X charged his Buster and his giant-sized shots vaporized oncoming Mavericks. Zero had his saber slice up the front parts of the tankers' cannon, so when the shots were made, somehow the tankers self-destructed, taking out other Mavericks.

Lumine had an idea. He boosted Axl further in the air and suddenly activated data 'White Axl'. Axl felt much pain and he was shocked to see himself white.

"Hey! What's this white armour for?" Lumine was still panting.

"Dear boy, listen. You can take out the incoming Bee helicopters by continuously shooting at their heads and propellers, but this time, you can't fall. You'll remain where you are as long as you are still firing. Give it a try."

Axl then fired at an incoming Bee. He had taken out its propellers, thus crashing to the ground and smashing other tankers, but he was exactly where he was in the air.

"Hey! I guess this is kinda handy! Take this, Mavericks!"

He kept on firing and turned in various directions doing so, taking down many Bee helicopters without any injury. But suddenly a Bee helicopter charged and crashed onto Axl, causing him to fall backwards.

Trying to remain stable, he fired back at the helicopter that crashed onto him. He took much longer just to beat it because he was shooting at the face, but remained in the air. The same Bee crashed down close to where X was.

"Hey, Axl watch it! Is that the white armour the other time?" No matter how many times Axl and X fired and Zero sliced, more Mavericks and tankers just kept rolling out. Eventually they became tired.

"Oh no! Not again! Do we need to find the source of these armies too?" Suddenly, a missile came out of nowhere and blasted a minaret, bringing it down to the ground and smashing a huge warehouse, which exploded into flames. The Hunters looked around and saw incoming Federation forces.

They were too charging at the Maverick forces in a bid to stall Bob and Abe so that the Hunters could go in and arrest them. Knowing better, the three ran inside.

A fierce battle happened both inside and outside the grounds of the prison structure. The noise of the destruction was so loud that people first woke up to see what was going on, but quickly hid themselves to avoid death.

Inside the grounds, there were no more PB Force Mavericks, only armoured Reploids. As long as the Hunters are fighting, walls were reduced to rubble.

However it seems that only Zero could pierce through their armours and there was little bullets and plasma shots could do to damage them. The Mavericks then fired their bombs rapidly at the Hunters, injuring them a lot.

Taking note that a busy battle means no one could notice him, Lumine asked for control from Axl, saying he had enough rest.

"Be careful, Lumine. You might tire yourself too much again!"

"Relax, dear girl. I feel it's time you and dear boy should get some rest of your own. I've been watching for too long. Besides, I'm still angry over that technician's claims that I'm his great model."

"Remember to control your emotions now. I don't want you to be me, especially after you just only passed me for emotion control."

"Hey, that's not nice of you, dear boy. I will maintain myself."

"Just don't use too much energy from the body. Iris is right; you will tire yourself too much." Lumine returned a small laugh. "Not to worry. I won't do the same thing again. Watch me." Axl's form turned back from white and purple to red and blue. The form then wobbled to become Lumine. He smiled mischievously to himself.

"Watch out, Mavericks. Here comes one angry Reploid."

His hands fired out purple laser rays in many directions. Some he had purposely fired towards some warehouses to further rid of enemy arms, some he had fired just for the fun of it and also to tear down the prison.

"Lumine, a little help here wouldn't be too much trouble!" X was struggling to protect himself from the bombs and the personal strikes of the armoured Mavericks.

"But of course Commander." He charged up some energy. X knew he was going to do the large, long flame ray so he ducked and asked Zero to do so.

"Zero, watch out for the thick lasers! Duck!" "Oh great! Not Lumine this time?!" He quickly ducked.

Lumine fired a large purple flame just like X predicted. The heat was so intense that the armoured Mavericks had their armours melted and they were torn apart piece by piece. A giant explosion occurred, wiping out a lot of the prison structure to large rubble pieces and also shocking the soldiers battling just outside.

Just as Lumine had calculated, the large prison walls were still intact from the explosion and no one saw his presence. He also managed to grab X and Zero in the air and shielded them with his force shield. He then dissolved his shield away and placed the Hunters gently on the snow-covered rubble.

"Thanks, Lumine." X first placed his gratitude to the white Reploid. "No problem, X. I've just one more thing to do." He lifted his hand high and fast, causing the ground just at the prison entrance to explode high and reveal huge jagged rocks. The jagged rocks had sealed the prison entrance in such a way that no one was able to get in and made surveillance by plane also difficult.

He smiled at the duo. "For safety. I can't be revealed, can't I?" "Yeah, sure, whatever!" X and Zero responded quickly.

By now, most warehouses and minarets have been in flames and only a huge quarter of the front was destroyed to giant rubble and rock. The structure of this old prison facility was in such a way that it was dark and creepy inside.

"Alright team. Let's move." The three Reploids ran inside the prison.

On the outside, rubble had disfigured much of the building design but the interior was still perfect. Concrete were still in perfect place so the outlines of how prison rooms and bars looked like were still there. The most they walked in, the more it got darker. But none were afraid.

Then they had arrived at one large chamber. It was more like a hall but the walls only had windows built there. The only source of light was a glass window on the hall's ceiling. The hall was barely illuminated.

"This doesn't look good, X. Let's split up and search." "Well said, Commander Zero. I'm looking for the berserk machines that made most riots and uprisings in the last 4 weeks. I'll have them terminated so they won't bother us anymore." Lumine folded his arms. "Alright then. We-"

But suddenly, the wall in front of them collapsed hard on the floor and it was revealed that a giant 5-storey high ape Maverick smashed it forward. It roared out loudly and repeatedly beat its chest.

Lumine only put his head on his right palm.

"Huh…I'm so tired of fighting this type of Mavericks."

The Maverick then charged forward and slammed its fist hard on the concrete floor. The force was so strong that the floor cracked and shattered to pieces, making the three Reploids fall to 4-storeys below.

But of course they knew better. Lumine floated in the air while X and Zero climbed on the wall opposite. The Maverick however grabbed the two with its fists and slammed them hard on the ground below.

"No!" Lumine flew downwards to help them but was just about to be grabbed by the Maverick. Wham. Two big fists were slammed onto each other.

But something was different. No matter how hard the Maverick tried to squish Lumine, it felt as though it was rubbing plaster into round globes. Then a light purple aura gushed out madly and the Maverick's fists melted.

Lumine survived the ordeal by shielding himself with his force shield.

"You've made me really angry, scrap."

Lumine merely held out his hand and fired a thick laser blast at the Maverick's middle body. The destruction of vital engines caused it to self-destruct into metal shards.

Satisfied with himself, he floated down on the ruined ground and dashed to X and Zero to tend to their health status.

"X! Zero! Are you alright? C'mon!" His voice reflected a little but pure concern for the two Hunters. X and Zero got up to their feet.

"Yeah…we're fine…" Just when they were about to escape, a Bee helicopter came in to trap them all in one spot. A large compartment at its bottom unveiled a grey cannon. In a split second, X and Zero were trapped on the floor like flies stuck to sticky papers.

Lumine tried to escape but the Bee was too quick and fired a huge slime at his feet, dragging him down to the floor. Fortunately he was standing stuck to the ruined floor; it would be horrible if it wrapped him up.

"Neat. This time, I'm stuck to the ground thanks to this quick-drying slime."

"This time? What did it do previously to you or Axl?" X asked.

"It used a giant magnet to pull us to it. Then Mechaniloids hammered us into brick walls. This would mean that we are about to meet Bob."

"Hee hee hee. Quite right, you parasite!" Out of the darkness, Bob appeared along with Abe following behind him. The place brightened up a lot. Armoured Mavericks marched into the deep hall and stood at the wall's perimeters.

"Heh heh. Long time no see, you obnoxious bratty Reploid!"

Chapter Twenty-One: Storytelling

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? This time I caught on myself not only Lumine but also the world-famous X and Zero!" Bob laughed evilly. Contrary to Bob, Abe was literally feeling 'honoured' to meet the white Reploid.

"Lumine? The great leader of the new generation Reploids? Here? Why have you joined these fools? They tried to stop the inevitable from happening! The new world of Reploids will be realized and Master will be the ruler of all!"

"I'm glad Prez had recycled everyone else. The new generation Reploids were originally corrupted and made to purge our human creators. I'm just lucky that Axl was able to convince me that the idea is wrong; it'll never work."

"The prototype?! What did he do to you, great leader?!"

Lumine smirked at Abe. "He only made me see the errors of my ways and allowed me to live on. He also gave me rich experiences no Reploid ever has." Abe was shocked. "Master…the great leader has gone crazy…" Lumine wobbled to become Axl. "Hey! Serves you right! Mavericks like you disgust every Reploid and human imaginable!"

The white Reploid resurfaced. "I'd rather be in the body of a prototype anytime than one of your kind. Filthy, corrupted and plain useless. The newer Reploids are far better performers than you; even the old Reploids here are better."

"Why has this happened to you? Why? Why?" Abe whimpered. X shot a sharp eye at Bob. "Alright, human, why don't you tell us what exactly has been going on all this while?"

Bob smirked back. "Fine, if you must know. It started all very early."

"I had always dreamt of ruling the world. Pathetic humans, except for me! I have had a long interest in science myself. Therefore, I will work my way up till the world was finally mine to control and order!"

"I first had my own technology which can manufacture war machines at immense amounts. But then I realized that Prez's technology was far better than mine. That creative fool, always beating me in every field possible! He humiliated me! I never felt so insulted in my whole life! Besides ruling the world, I will have my revenge on him as well!"

"So the only way to obtain some of his technology was to go and work for that idiot! While being his loyal assistant, I would smuggle out any of his technology possible and also teach myself to be better than him! All this started nearly 45 years ago."

"I also needed to acquire my own type of place as a base so that I can secretly compete with him and one day when the time was right, I purge him, gain his grounds and then use it to rule the world! So I found this old abandoned prison structure which no one wanted to even demolish!"

"It took me months and years for me to stealthily scrap up some metal and blueprints to engineer my own type of armies. Who would've known that my plan was further expanded thanks to the ingenious idea of that glob Sigma and the Repliforce!"

"Each had the same similarity: the creation of a nation only for Reploids! That was even better than ruling the world of humans and robots! Robots are made by law to strictly obey human orders! So in the near future I would purge all humans and I would rule a world where Reploids are ever obedient to me!"

Secretly, Zero said: "This guy is nuts. Just like that idea of Gate."

"Then the stupid Space Colony had to collapse! But Prez and the world would suffer more than me at that time! Prez lost all his factories! It was only in a matter of weeks that I would unleash my armies and rule the world!"

"But trouble had to come when Sigma and Gate showed up again! I was counting on the Maverick Hunters to destroy them both so my chances are better! But Prez had to resurface from underground and reconstruct his grounds in such a fast speed! The government also survived the crash and cooperated with him to rebuild the world! The worst part was that he was a better worker than me!"

"The self-humiliation! Disgraced again! The government trusted him more and more and his influence spread across the world! And I was still working for him!"

Zero said to himself: "This guy is a total nut."

"The next seven years, I heard news that he pulled down all the space settlements, recycled them as scrap and had rebuilt the Federation so fast! If I didn't do something fast, my work will come to nothing! So I thought of various plans!"

"Then, new Reploid technology arrived. They announced the creation of a brand new prototype that will change the way Reploids function! That was my first golden opportunity!"

Lumine first spoke: "You had to kidnap Axl, didn't you?"

"Correct! I had allied myself with the illegal Red Syndicate and arranged the kidnapping! Though I must admit I have never seen such a big scar on the face. Once I have assisted the Red Alert and the situation of the Maverick Hunters was bad enough, I would also cripple the Hunters, corrupt Red Alert to my will, launch massive attacks on the developing world and then quickly rule the world!"

"But that glob Sigma had to appear again and mess it up, throwing me aside and forgotten! I had no choice but to wait for the Hunters to quell Red Alert so I've lost my base, my kidnapping was worthless and I still have to work with Prez!"

"Then the world was growing so fast! Ah yes! Did I mention that I stirred up most rebellions ever since Axl's kidnapping?! Yes! It was all me!"

"This time my plans worked! With rebellions, Prez's sadness over the loss of his dear prototype and government stupidity, I was on the way to success! Prez built obnoxious brat" – referring to Lumine – "and foolishly trusted him to me! All I had to do was corrupt his data and made him think that Reploid evolution was inevitable! Then I would get rid of all opposition!"

Lumine was halfway boiling with anger when he had to hear that horrible story again. Iris and Axl tried to calm him down.

"But obnoxious brat was defeated so I had to resort to continue making riots and uprisings while working for Prez not only for technology but also cash! Who would've known that obnoxious brat was still alive and somehow turned over a new leaf! I had never planned to revive Jakob since Prez was already dismantling the Tower and Moon facilities! My base was again ruined!"

"After obnoxious brat's defeat, I had to corrupt that Hunter to decrease Hunter discipline and slowly destroy the Hunters! She was also convinced that the new world was inevitable and helped me all she could! In the end, I was revealed and so was May so we escaped to get here! Lucky Prez never detected this place!"

"Finally I could not stand it! I had to silence my old time human enemy and launch an attack against all humans, Reploids and the government! But it all failed thanks to you!"

All three Reploids were bored with the old story. But Axl noticed that Bob had his plans for 45 years already. "Wouldn't Prez be a child that time?" He wondered to himself, unheard by a boiling Lumine.

"That's nice but what actually happened? The most recent events?" X asked.

"I'm getting there, you impatient trash! So anyway, I was arrested but made it back here again! My new plan was to raise more riots and try to buy in the Hunters and also legally set myself free!"

Axl thought to himself: "At least we know how he got the technology and the base here. That old story only bored up 26 minutes." Lumine laughed at him.

"So after May, I had Abe here re-educated that Reploid's new world and evolution was inevitable! To think the luck I had when he was the last new generation Reploid! And we hate Prez and the government too! Our cooperation was perfect!"

"Abe came up with a magnificently complex way to confuse things! He arranged the riots with the use of smuggled berserk machines! And my culminated works all these years, the 100 000 PB Force was put to action! Abe also kidnapped the officers in order to change my verdict! Who would have thought he would let you, X, to continue imprisoning me!"

Abe whimpered even more. "Master, forgive me for my mistake…"

"I purposely offered fake peace to make everyone think I repented. I refused to give in my PB Force because you, X, would change my plans to destroy the Maverick Hunters once and for all! I had no choice but to wait in jail for my escape!"

"I attempted to personally poison Prez in the restaurant by sprinkling highly concentrated bacteria in his food so when he was sick, I would storm the corporation again, but failed! I also siphoned the news and communications so you and government couldn't discuss certain topics which concern me!"

"I also had Abe make the blackouts in the Hunter HQ to distract you while Abe prepared the next riot! I needed some parts for the machines I have here but it was too late when all was revealed! Who would've thought he gave away himself by being a bigger bigmouth than the prototype! Axl was a serious threat to my plans then!"

"The various corrupt officers in the Maverick Hunter HQ were done by me too to further destroy the Hunters bit by bit! The most nuisance organization ever! They did my bidding to stop some information from being exchanged! Why, the communication between you and Prez and the government was jammed by them!"

"Abe flew back here and started to plan out a massive attack that is bound to engulf the Federation and me as the new ruler and then spread out to the world! Abe also arranged that the PB Force quickly steal cargo super tankers and flood the City. I was also planning to purge Prez again but it failed!"

"Why do all my genius plans fail? It was because of all of you! I was on my way to history! You all simply had to cut me short!" Zero yawned. "Alright so this is basically the whole story?"

"Why you red scum! All my hard work these years! I will not let them go to waste! I will rule the world! -" While Bob was busy taunting Zero, X had noticed that the slime that froze his legs to the ground was cracking fast.

"The slime's cracking up. Now all I have to do is to get him to talk more while it cracks and then we're out of here!" Apparently the white Reploid heard the tiny whisper. "Dear boy, listen. The slime will make us free again. Seems that X is thinking of a way to stall human trash until the slime cracks."

"Yeah, all we need now is time. Guess we have to be patient." Zero had also noticed that cracks on the slime on his feet. He kept this thing secret to himself and wondered how long he had to tolerate the screams.

"- I hate you all! That's it! I'm going to take you all down this instant with another one of my secret weapons -!" "NOW!" The three Reploids jumped high in the air; the slime breaking to hard pieces of red glass. Bob and Abe were too shocked to say anything at first. Then, the Reploids acted on their own.

Zero dashed around the hall and sliced all standby armoured Mavericks of their armour and X used his giant charged Buster shots to destroy them. Lumine on the other hand fired some purple beams at Bob and Abe.

"Aargh!" Bob was thrown back onto the wall behind him while Abe suffered all the damages of the laser beams. Abe was about to retaliate when he was stopped. "Stand down! I will fight these Reploids myself and I will crush them without your help!" He faced three angry Reploids.

"Satisfied with your babble now, human? You've made me angry. Thinking of escaping? I don't think so." Lumine prepared a combat stance.

"You can babble all you want, but we're not going to let you get away with this, especially after all the damage you've caused to us and the world!" Zero charged up his saber at the furious Bob.

"Looking for a fight again? I'll make sure you don't survive this one, you pesky Reploids!" Bob in turn shouted back.


	16. Continuation Ch22-24

Chapter Twenty-Two: Confrontation

Another battle with Bob began. Three, or more accurately five, Reploid personalities were furious with the human as he consistently found new ways to cause social disorders. Bob too was at the height of his anger because his genius plans were always interrupted and he wasn't going to tolerate that further.

He pressed a button of a control device in his pocket and once again, the ground shook. He had activated his next machine to fight them all. Suddenly, Abe spoke.

"Master! Please let me fight them! For the great idea!"

"No! I will not let my assistant be sacrificed to the hands of these fools! You must continue on the revolution of this world! I'll deal with them myself!"

The walls behind them exploded to rubble, revealing Bob's newest machine. It was a horizontally oval machine with many globe attached on its top half. It had an uneven spread of red and purple colour everywhere. Just at the center of top oval's half, surrounded by the globes was a hemispherical glass.

The hemispherical glass opened, allowing Bob to jump in and manage the machine controls. When the glass sealed Bob in the machine, it revealed its weapons. At the machine's backbone, two cylindrical tanks surfaced along with a giant sharp blade of a scythe. The other globes revealed many rocket launchers and four long purple tentacles.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm bound to crush you all today!"

The tentacles moved about suddenly, colliding on walls. All three Reploids jumped up and began to attack back. X firstly fired multiple small plasma shots at the machine. But the armour of Bob's machine was strong, so all shots were reflected. Lumine fired continuously small beams of laser, striking the machine hard.

"Grr! You'll pay for that!" Bob yelled back.

One of the tentacles hastily grabbed Lumine's legs and began to swing him everywhere in the air. It then headed in such a way that it wanted to smash the Reploid. Lumine knew better and activated his force shield so instead of being smashed by the wall, his shield merely melted the wall.

The shield became a purple aura, thus melting the tentacle instead. Lumine broke free and retaliated back with laser rays. A big explosion ensued.

Then the same tentacle charged forward and grabbed him. "AAHH!" The split wires were electrocuting him, thus stunning him.

"HAH! Impudent brat! Not expecting that, weren't you?"

Zero, who was all along avoiding the other tentacle strikes, saw that and charged forward, slicing the very same tentacle. But suddenly, the hole that emitted that tentacle unveiled another full-grown tentacle, thus swiping Zero to the opposite wall.

"Argh!" He crashed right through the wall into another room. X, who secretly went behind the machine, charged up his Buster and was exposed by Abe.

"Master, behind you!" Bob heard that last minute warning and pressed more buttons. His machine jumped up high in the air to the opposite side of the huge hall so X's Buster shot missed its target.

"You sneak! I'll teach you!" Another of his tentacle came out to him. X repeatedly jumped to and fro to avoid the tentacle but was eventually caught. The tentacle swiped him towards the adjacent wall, crashing through.

Lumine, free from the sliced tentacle thanks to Zero's efforts, fired another thick laser flame at the machine's back. As a result, the two tanks were destroyed and it was blown away, crashing at another part of the hall.

"What? You!" Bob stabilized his machine and made his tentacle charge forward and grab the white Reploid. He was then flung towards a part of the hall that had jagged rock and rubble.

He activated his purple aura, thus melting the tentacle again. But he was under a strong force from the throw, so he landed on the rubble real hard but not painfully; his purple aura had burst through all the rocks.

Iris quickly acted: "Lumine, are you okay?!"

"Am I okay? Of course, dear girl. A simple fling like that never hurt anyone."

Lumine floated forward and blasted Bob with his secret laser method. The slicing laser had hit one of the globes, cutting it into half and creating a massive explosion. The machine was terribly out of balance.

Zero re-emerged from his crash and leaped at Bob. His saber sliced off the giant blade in many places, thus breaking off and falling on the ground, all nearly hit Abe.

One of the tentacles formed a mouth at its tip and spit out the same sticky slime at Zero. He avoided the slime by jumping higher in the air and repeatedly did saber attacks on one globe specifically, thus making it explode.

X noted that the protecting hemisphere glass had a thin but long crackline so he decided to charge his Buster and shoot there. Then, a big explosion ensued, meaning that the protecting glass was the weakness of the machine.

"Everyone, the glass on his top is the weakness! Aim there!"

Lumine smiled. "With pleasure. Taste destruction! HAH!" He fired another thick laser ray, causing another big explosion and the glass cracked more.

"You must be stopped!" Zero leaped again, with his saber charged, and attacked the glass. It seemed the glass glittered a bit and cracked even more.

"WHAT? Well then, let's see how you like my multiple attack combo!"

Bob hit on his special 'All-Out-Attack' button. At first there were 5 globes on the top half oval's surface, but since 2 globes have already been taken out, that only left 4 cannons and 2 more holes for the 2 tentacles, assuming the other globes had 2 rocket launchers and 2 tentacles each.

The four cannons launched out many flames and missiles at the three Reploids. X and Lumine got hit directly by the flames and missiles, but Zero's injury was due to the explosion by slicing the missiles.

Zero grumbled. "Grr…it's the same thing just like before!"

X got up quickly and charged-shot the protecting glass even more. One of the cannons fired out the same sticky slime towards X but quick Lumine snatched X real fast and vaporized the slime with a purple fireball.

"Thanks again, Lumine." The white Reploid let him down on the ground.

"No problem, Commander. But this is not the right time for that."

In his head, Iris rebuked him: "Hey, don't reject the gratitude!"

Lumine's homing fireballs damaged the glass no matter where Bob had his machine fly here and there. Bob had the remainder of his scythe, a long metal pole, brought forward and tried to whack both the Commander and the white Reploid. Naturally both dashed away.

Zero had his saber charged up and sliced the metal pole into half and dropped on the ground. He then went ahead and sliced the two tentacles. But Bob launched his missiles and long-range flames to him.

X tried to stop the missile by blasting it but the resulting explosion only pushed Zero further stronger and crashed onto Lumine. X himself was hit by the flames.

"Aw, man, that guy's tougher than the last time." Zero got off Lumine.

"Naturally, since you've never encountered him before." Lumine's sneer before he floated made Zero speechless before he also charged forward at Bob.

X used his small multiple plasma shots to take out the cannons. Bob launched his missiles top counter him but that didn't stop him. Finally, a charged shot put one of the two globes with rocket launchers un-functional.

Lumine raised his hands and gathered a sphere of purple plasma energy. His left hand hovered it directly towards the remaining globe with the rocket launchers. The giant explosion shattered the hemispherical glass.

"Darn! My protecting glass is broken! But you robots can't kill me! Gwahahaha!"

The remaining globe suddenly dissolved its long tentacles to become its main units: flexible multi-functional circular beads. There were hundreds of them and they floated in the air to form a giant filled skull.

The skull flied around the room, searching for its next victim. The three Reploids kept running here and there. It seemed that the skull was determined to finish Lumine first because it kept chasing him.

"Oh no! We gotta help him!" X fired his charged Buster shots at it but missed. Zero air-borne charged saber attack sliced the skull into half but the two half then reattached itself.

The skull kept ramming on walls to deter Lumine from flying. Then one of the places where the skull rammed created a big concrete piece and fell down onto him.

"Urrrgggghh!" Lumine quickly activated his force shield that made his body shine silver, meaning that anything that hit him won't decrease his health status but still made him feel pain.

The skull further increased the pain he felt by ramming even harder on him.

"Argh!" Next, it was Bob's turn to finish him off personally.

"Hahahaha! This is your end now, you obnoxious brat!" Now that the skull had smashed him and the concrete piece to the ground, Bob had his machine jump and crush him.

"Lumine!" X and Zero shouted out, stopping their attacks.

"Gwahahaha! Impudent brat, I have finally crushed you for betraying me! Wahahahaha-! What the?!"

The lower half of the oval machine emitted much purple light and then Bob's machine was propelled upwards so strongly. X and Zero ducked to avoid any calamities. Bob was able to stabilize his machine in the air.

Out from the crater came Lumine. He had his purple aura on earlier and gathered lots of energy to forcefully blast Bob's metal creation away. He appeared very tired and panting heavily due to the immense loss of energy.

"I'm fine…had just destroyed the metal armour…engines revealed…terribly damaged…shouldn't be long now…" He fell to his knees and palm.

The Hunters dashed over to Lumine to check his conditions. Bob was laughing away at the sight of his battered enemy.

Lumine panted heavily still and looked up on the Hunters. "X…Zero… Axl… finish him off…Abe too… for me… Pity I can't finish them myself…"

The form changed. Axl was on his hands and knees, looking fully healthy. He was fully recharged, along with confidence, to finish off Bob for him. "Let's go!"

Bob kept making his machine jump here and there. The bottom engines were clearly smoking badly. The Hunters charged forward upon the right opportunity.

Zero gave a giant charged saber attack while X charged-shot. Axl fired his bullets at will then suddenly his left hand stopped and fired a big purple flame. Apparently Lumine gave in his last before he rested for good.

The resulted explosion was so huge that the Hunters were blown back far away to the walls behind them. Even the audience Abe ducked a little. Bob was propelled high above to the ceiling and surprisingly crashed right through the glass window there.

A military helicopter above amazingly received a flying Bob. One of the soldiers just somehow caught the half-conscious criminal. Abe was stunned suddenly.

"Huh? What the? It's him! I've got him! I've got the wanted man! He's here!"

The pilot spoke: "This is Plane 3! We've got the core enemy! I repeat, we've got the enemy! We're sending him down right away so that the rest can bust in the prison!" The soldiers were still drilling their way at the jagged rocks at the entrance.

While Abe was stunned to see his 'master' caught in the hands of government military, X and Zero tended to Axl.

"Axl, is Lumine okay?" X asked first.

"He's fine. Just being very tired and energy-drained. Iris is tending to him. Guys, don't look now but I think we still have to take down another Maverick."

X and Zero looked behind them. Abe was growing angrier and angrier at the sight of his 'master's' arrest. He stared at all three with an evil face.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Armours

They were still in the 11-storey high hall from underground. The next thing they must do is to quickly take out the remaining Maverick, Abe. "You've let my Master fallen into the hand of the foolish humans! I must save him!" Abe was about to fly off when he was suddenly hit in the face by a plasma bullet shot. It was Axl who pulled the trigger.

"Are you still so blind? The whole idea of a new world for Reploids will never work! Many attempts have been made in the past and it all comes down to failure! Heck, nobody in the world wants a corrupt foundation for a government! It'll only harm humans and us Reploids too!" Abe held his face on his left palm. He glared at Axl evilly.

"You fools! The idea never worked because you, Reploids and humans, keep interrupting, never gave us a chance! Fine! It seems to be up to me to finish you all first then go ahead and re-establish the world the traitor failed to set!"

The traitor was referred to Lumine but he obviously didn't hear that.

Abe then prepared his own combat stance. Yellow aura started to swell from his armour, making everyone retreat back a little in case of any attack. The knight's armour then changed colour to become that of rich grey.

Abe glared at the whole group of three again. This time, he stretched out his hands and emitted large magnetic waves. The sound was so sharp and piercing that everyone was forced on the ground to cover their ears.

"Argh! Noise too loud! Must stop him!" X fired a charged shot at Abe. But the shot was deflected from Abe's armour. "Master knew all of your attacks already! So he prepared me this set of armours so I can finish you off!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Set of armours? There's more?"

Eventually the noise came to an end. The walls of the hall cracked rapidly and small pieces of concrete were pulled out by some force and circulated around Abe.

"You all shall die!" Abe charged forward at a speed faster than anyone else's dash. Axl was the first to get hit and there was little he could do to counter. After being forced into the air for a while, he was released of the pounding attacks and dropped to the ground.

"Axl!" X charged more Buster shots and aimed at the Maverick. Of course with his speed, Abe avoided many of the blasts and charged towards X. X knew better and started to dash and jump around the room himself. His attempt to run and accumulate some energy seemed to fail since Abe was gaining on him.

"Ha ha ha! Feel my wrath, Maverick Hunter! GAAHH!"  
Zero had leaped up in the air too only to give Abe a powerful saber slash on his back. The strength of the charged saber had managed to cut through the shield of concrete rubble and then penetrated deep into his back.

"Gah! Why you! ARRGH!" Axl had already gotten up and blasted him continuously with his non-stop bullets. The bullets also penetrated part of the rubble shield and inflicted damage on his front body.

X used the opportunity to charge Abe again with his giant charged Buster shot.  
"Gah! You all are nuisances!" Abe waved his hand to and fro, making the rubble fly in three separate ray-like formations towards all three Hunters.

Zero was able to avoid the flying rubble by giving them charged saber attacks, slicing them into clean halves. Axl was not so lucky however, as he shot some of the rubble but most of them damaged his health.

X instead chose to jump continuously here and there. He was successful in avoiding the homing rocks while not inflicted with damage and not having them destroyed. He flew towards Abe and blasted him with another charged shot.

"Ommpffh! Why you! ARRGGHH!" The tailing ray-like formation of rubble somehow hit Abe instead of the fleeing X. Zero had earlier on tended to Axl. "I'm fine, Zero. Just injured a little, that's all."

Abe's grey armour broke into many metal pieces and fell to the ground, implying that his first armour no longer tolerated any damage. Axl yelled at him.

"Hey, is that all you've got? You're a wimpier fighter than May!"  
"You low grade, weak prototype! Of course I have more than this! Feel even more wrath!" Abe's knight armour grew back on him and he emitted the same yellow aura. This time, the armour turned green and he had a force shield.

"You disgraceful prototype! I'll like to finish you off first!"  
The force shield emitted even more sparks of electricity. Abe charged at Axl first. Axl was determined not to get electrocuted again so when Abe was about to grab his neck, he dodged to the right and fired plasma bullets at his back.

"Argh!" The injury propelled him further to the front, crashing into rubble.  
Zero was skeptical of his attack method. "The Maverick is using simple attacks first and he wants to finish us off. What is he up to?"

A giant explosion occurred, thus flinging back many sharp rubble pieces directly at the three Hunters. Zero sliced away many rocks whereas X vaporized the rocks with his plasma shots.

Axl on the other hand climbed up an opposite wall to avoid the spike-like rocks on the ground below. Before he even knew it, Abe was already in front of him and he had grabbed Axl's neck very hard.

"Taste this, you prototype trash!" Giant waves and jolts of electricity surged out of Abe's hand and shocked him greatly, decreasing his health status very severely.

Iris inside him was also having hard time dealing with the pain from the shocks. She screamed out all his might as she fell to her knees and hands. But somehow, the circuit component outline sparked a little with a wavy light of red and Lumine woke up so suddenly. He immediately got up and went to Iris. "Aaaaahhh! Iris? What's going on?"

"Lumine?! You're awake! Thank goodness! Aaahhh! That Abe is electrocuting us all! Help! Aaaaah! How did you wake up?!"

"Grrargh! I don't know! …Oddly enough, the pressure in Axl's head here had decreased significantly! Dear boy, I'm coming!"

Abe was still shocking Axl with megawatts of electricity, determined to fry Axl's internal systems and finish him off. "Prototype! Your end is here – AAHH!"

Zero had wiped out his force shield with and even stronger charge of saber slash, which stopped the shocking. X had dealt him with an even more charged Buster shot on his back. Axl was relieved that the shocks had stopped. Suddenly his body moved by its own. His hands grabbed Abe's head while his own head rammed hard onto Abe's head, though not breaking his head gem, and a huge punch.

Both hands held each other tightly and smashed Abe's head hardly, causing him to yell in pain and his body to be destabilized. Axl leaped higher a little and gave Abe a strong kick downwards to the ground.

Axl saw his hands reach together and emitted a giant purple flame toward the falling Abe. The impact of the fall and the amount of concentrated energy combined together created a giant explosion that tore the ground and made a huge crater.

X and Zero retreated to the wall's height while the Axl-turned-Lumine Reploid floated in the air and gazed on the results. The ground was very much messed up with the jagged rocks and the crater.

Then, Abe jumped out of the crater, causing certain rubble to fall out and fragments of green armour metal to fly. Abe was extremely tired from Lumine's attacks and gazed on the white Reploid.

"Had enough yet? That's too bad. I'm not satisfied till you are deleted and recycled." Lumine sneered back at him. Inside his head, Axl and Iris awed at the display of his strength the moment he waked.

"Traitor! Enemy to the great new world! Ally to the humans! You'll pay for that, you fake leader!" Abe emitted out much yellow aura and revealed his strongest armour. The knight's armour glimmered golden yellow and red. Flames of orange surrounded him. X and Zero prepared their stances.

Lumine smirked back at the golden Reploid. "Enemy. Ally. This issue wasn't so black and white back then. Thoughts and deeds were complicated back then. Any Reploid who loves the new world idea is now deemed worthless, even for an advanced model like yourself. Dear Axl, I leave him to you now."

Lumine turned back to become Axl and Abe yelled out loud. "IDIOTS!" He released out a huge fury of orange fireballs in every direction and the ever-fast circulating shield made of rubble and this time, old machine parts.

The three Hunters kept dashing here and there to avoid every single object of attack a fast as possible. Axl was scowling back at Lumine in his head.

"Why did you have to spark more anger in him? Why?"

Lumine chuckled back. "Well, it was the truth and a fact. Don't worry; I know you can take him out easily. Here's my aura just in case."

Indeed, around Axl suddenly was Lumine's purple aura. Many dangerous objects came in contact with Axl but didn't injure him; they merely melted upon touch.

X and Zero were slightly ticked off at the sight of Axl protected by Lumine.

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble to you, come help us quickly defeat the Maverick!" X blasted Abe with his Buster and Zero leaped close to Abe and slashed him. Axl's right hand fired his plasma bullets while his left hand fired out fireballs.

The outburst of orange fireballs suddenly turned green. X and Zero were a little electrocuted but not Axl. Lumine decided it was best to help them to be fair. Axl was made to dissolve the purple aura at first and fly over, scooping up X and Zero and then activated the purple aura again.

Abe then concentrated his attacks onto the purple aura, trying to burst through. Lumine decided to increase more power into the aura. The aura thus enlarged in size and then shone more dark purple. The green flames were deflected back to Abe.

"AAAHHH!" Abe suffered the pain from his own attacks thus making the golden armour crack and fall apart. Axl was too quick to drop them back on the ground because the remaining rubble and mechanical parts fell onto them.

But there were no worries. X and Axl blasted the mechanical parts away while Zero sliced the rubble away. All then gathered on the ground, not faraway from Abe. The Maverick was already panting heavily due to terrible health status. If this fight was to be a videogame and the health status can be measured, Abe's health is about 2 pint bars left.

Abe was left with his black jumpsuit. He glared up at the Hunters angrier.

"GGRRR! You bothersome Hunters! I've dedicated much time to the new world and I will not stop! Since the new world can't be established by me, I also wouldn't allow anyone of you to be left ALIVE!"

His final armour was brought out but only from glaring yellow light. X, Zero and Axl shielded their eyes to avoid their optical sensors from being fired by the intense heat in the form of light.

Eventually the brightness toned down and everyone saw Abe's new look. It was the exact same knight armour design as usual but the colour was black and his eyes turned dark green. Some revealed teeth were nastily sharp.

"Grrr! Your doom awaits you! This is the special suicidal armour that Master gave to me! I have now made my entire body highly sensitive to any single touch! Whosoever touches me will trigger a kilo-tonne bomb in my body and then, WE WILL DIE TOGETHER!"

All the three Hunters and two Reploids were shocked. It was almost so close to defeating the Maverick but now someone must sacrifice himself to stop the rampaging Abe. Who will be willing to do that?

"Come on, you cowards!" Abe furiously charged at the Hunters.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Victory

The gang was almost successful in destroying the last henchmen of Bob for once and for all, but Abe had to pull up another trick to defend his mistaken pride.

"C'mon, cowards! Aren't true heroes the only ones willing to die? For the betterment of their world? Are you heroes or zeroes?!"

Abe kept dashing around here and there, mostly very close to the three Hunters. X and Zero kept on jumping everywhere to avoid the mad new Reploid. Abe smiled to himself, as everyone was afraid to sacrifice their lifes.

"Hahahaha! Just as I expected, everyone is afraid of becoming heroes!" Then he was blasted by X's buster and Axl's bullets but they were not effective. Zero tried a charged saber slash on his body but wasn't damaging.

"MWAHAHAHA! I told you, my body is highly sensitive to touch only and only touch, not by the likes of your weapons!"

Lumine came in control and used some of his laser methods, such as the thick flame, the secret laser and even his purple aura. But the flame was deflected and so was the secret laser, causing huge damage to the other walls and collapse to the ground, and the aura was repelled back heavily.

Lumine cursed Abe under his mouth and Abe laughed.

"Not even your lasers and auras can stop me! I told you! Only the touch from a Reploid body part, except myself, will detonate me!"

Lumine had no choice but to take drastic action. Even without the agreement of Axl and Iris, he was willing to do it so that he could finish him of personally. The other two were confused over his silence.

Lumine had decided to sacrifice himself for everyone's good.

But even before he could do that, Abe had decided to blow himself up with Zero.

"I know! I'll finish this with your sacrifice, Commander Zero! Gwahahaha!" Abe laughed more evilly and madly as he boosted himself to the red Reploid.

"NO!" X dashed across the air to quickly shove Zero aside, thus making him the one to be sacrificed. Zero was terrified to see one of his best friends die so he made a bodily argument with X by trying to push him aside.

The following events happened in mid air in a few seconds.

X and Zero were busy trying to shove each other aside, trying to avoid the other from being sacrificed by Abe's sensitive powerful bomb explosion. Abe laughed madly as he charged himself towards both Commanders.

Lumine flew even quicker to the two arguing Commanders and planned to push both of them aside and bear all the damage for Abe's suicide.

All 4 Reploids were very close to each other, by the meters. It was going to be a terrible explosion for all Reploids in that ruined hall.

Then suddenly, Lumine jerked as his physical appearances changed so fast. Someone else wanted to sacrifice to prevent any deaths. X and Zero were stunned but Abe didn't care who was going to die with him.

Iris appeared in front of Abe.

Axl and Lumine tried to stop her from sacrificing herself. "Dear girl, NO, not you!" "Iris, you're a girl! Don't do this to yourself!"

Iris merely countered back: "Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I can't do my part in this battle. I've been watching the fight all this while and I'm very angry with myself for not doing anything."

"The Maverick chose Zero to be his sacrifice and I'm not letting that happen. Zero's my responsibility too. Just let me face this. For all of us."

The other two still opposed her. "NOOO!"

On the outside, Zero tried to reach for Iris and pushing X away. "IRIS, NO!"

In a split second, a giant explosion ensued just like what Abe promised. Abe's body disintegrated bit by bit as the explosion occurred. All three, X, Zero and Iris were blown down to the ruined ground.

Seconds later, the light and smoke were gone. Abe's various body parts rained the hall. X and Zero got up and covered themselves from the falling components and dust. Somewhere in the middle of the silent ruined hall, there lay Iris' battered body.

Zero was the first to rush over madly to Iris. The condition of her body was far worse than that in the Final Weapon. Zero held her in his arms and screamed out.

"NO, not again! Why, Iris, why!? Don't leave me again!"

Apparently, Iris was barely alive and so were Lumine and Axl, because Iris' form wobbled to become Axl again. This meant that Iris still had some energy left to surrender back the body mechanisms to Axl.

"X, Iris…Axl…they're still alive! We gotta treat them now!"

"Is it true?! C'mon, there's not a moment to spare! The government troops are just about to raid the place after taking down the jagged rocks Lumine created."

They then teleported back to the Hunter HQ, leaving the place to be swarmed by Federation soldiers. Some were shocked to see the carnage in the abandoned prison. "What happened here hours ago?"

Back in the Hunter HQ, pretty much most of the place has been cleaned of dust and Maverick bits and the sun began to rise. All Hunters were busy cleaning up and restoring back their headquarters to its original state.

Since most Reploids were out cleaning the mess, most rooms in the HQ were void of occupants. So was the observation room. Axl had been put into the very same maintenance pod in the very same observation he was sent to after the battle on the Moon and the battle with May.

The same fluids that meant to place his body in suspended animation for healing purposes covered Axl. The time was now close to 7.30 in the morning of the 61st day since the battle with Maverick Lumine.

X, Zero and the three navigators watched anxiously waiting for any signs of recovery from the red Reploid. The status bars on the same machines used to extract Lumine in the beginning showed no progress.

"It's nearly 1 ½ hours already… the body's taken too much damage for any of them to survive… we only can hope for the best." Alia reported.

"I just don't get it! Why would Iris sacrifice herself? She's way too weak to take the kind of damage! Better me than her!" Zero released his anger and sadness.

"But she showed that she really cared for you." Layer silenced him up.

"I don't know… I hope that his recovery wouldn't take too long just like the previous one… 30 hours… mister Prez is coming right over to see them…"

X's comment brought silence again to the room. The only noise heard was that coming from the scanning machines and the walking outside the room.

Meanwhile, inside Axl's subconscious, something was about to happen.

Axl was the first to wake up, through not too weak, and looked around him. The pitch-black surroundings and inactive data circulating was all he could see. He couldn't find his inhabitants.

Then a red and a white figure, two of them, were seen not far away from him. "Could it be…?" He ran over and was shocked.

Iris and Lumine were both lying down on the pitch-black floor, unconscious at all. Axl didn't believe his eyes and went to wake them by hardly shaking them.

"Iris, wake up! Wake up! Do something! Anything! Please, don't die!" Iris was limp and petrified, unable to do anything at all. Axl turned to Lumine.

"Lumine, not you too! Wake up please! Don't leave me here all alone!" He tried to make the white Reploid sit but he fell down hardly on the floor. His head turned to the left due to the size of his purple extending hair. Axl fell to his knees and cried.

"No…death after death… first berserk innocent Reploids… now it's my only two friends in within me…what will dad feel? What will I feel? No…"

The tears dropped more and more on the floor. The more he thought of it, the more he cried and the more his emotions fluctuated. The phenomenon of emotional fluctuation returned although he was trained to control it.

But this time his emotions fluctuated because something real happened to him; no longer the simulated tests that Lumine had done to him. This was real, his friends weren't coming back to him anymore…

The outline of components glowed even more and the data circulated even more violently. The entire subconscious was rumbling and the pressure he felt was increasing more and more. He didn't care about any of those now.

"I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" He yelled out all his might. The subconscious rumbled and quaked even more violently.

Alia noticed that the scanner were off range suddenly. "Something wrong is happening! The perimeters here are unable to detect the exact problem!"

"What?!" The gang looked back at the petrified Axl.

Inside the subconscious, Axl felt like yelling again. Oddly the more he did, the more violent it got in there and something was pressuring its way inside Axl.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Suddenly, the rumbling ended abruptly. The circulating data stopped being violent and the wavy outlines disappeared. Axl didn't know what happened. He then found himself struck with a large lightning and he was glowing very brightly with dark blue aura.

He awed to himself and examined the glowing light. He didn't know what it was. Yet he reached out and grabbed one of Lumine's hand and Iris' too.

He felt strong waves all flowing through him. The immense energy and pressure just flowed from him to his two inhabitants. They too were glowing in marvelous blue light. The pressure itself also energized him. Auras of blue light suddenly exploded out from the three data souls and encompassed the entire subconscious.

Alia found the perimeters and meters to have decreased rapidly to normal levels. She didn't know what went wrong so she checked a screen displaying the outline of Axl's body. It was filled with only one colour: dark blue. Several seconds later, the colour resided to cover everywhere, except a part of the brain: purple and pink.

Back in the computer brain, things finally turned normal. The only thing that filled the air was the circulating inactive data. There was no more pressure to be felt and there was certainly no more emotional fluctuation.

Iris and Lumine showed signs of awakening when they itched a little and tried to stand up straight. Axl was bursting full of happiness and rushed forward.

"Iris! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead!" He gave her a huge hug. Iris was mildly surprised but soon returned back a hug with a hug.

Lumine couldn't help but smile. "Well done, dear boy. You have restarted our main codes that kept us running all this while and had also repaired every single abnormality in the body." Axl looked behind Iris and also rushed to embrace him.

The white Reploid was surprised by the quick act; his eyes wide open in surprise. He also returned Axl's embrace with pats on the shoulders. "Welcome back, Lumine. Welcome back, Iris. Everyone." That was what Axl said.

Back in the physical world, Axl had already waked up. He was being dried with towels and was cheered by the Commanders. Zero was relieved that Axl was okay and so was Iris. The door suddenly opened ajar.

"Axl, mister Prez is waiting for you." Pallette made way for the human.

"DAD!" Axl rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "You wouldn't believe how grateful I am to see you! The others are also still alive!"

"Still alive? Of course they are! C'mon, it's time for a little private session! I'm still busy and I thought I'd bring you along with me today! I'm also anxious to learn your battle experiences!"

Axl switched to human mode and followed Prez, leaving the other five. The rest had decided to resume rebuilding the Hunter HQ. Prez was happy to be with his 'children' and so were they to be with their 'father'.

"Dear boy, I'll be back in a minute. I'm having a check on the body's systems. Dear girl, please join dear Axl with father while I'm gone. It shouldn't take too long." Lumine disappeared from their sight.


	17. Continuation Ch25-26

Chapter Twenty-Five: Despair

The trio-in-one Reploid was taken to Prez's grounds by limousine. Along the roads, Axl saw the much destruction that was caused during the battle. He looked on as Iris told Prez the fascinating adventure she experienced hours ago, although she was partially worried of what Axl was thinking.

Prez placed his palm on his face. He was sighing quite a lot to himself. Axl was certain that he had some bad news to tell but he just couldn't get the courage to do so. It was certainly nothing to do with the destruction; it was the wee snowy morning hours and people and Reploids are already cleaning up the places.

Upon arriving at the main compound of the entrances, guards received the man with great caution. Axl only followed behind 'father' and walked with him. It seems that he was returning back to his tower mansion for a light breakfast.

The elevator rose all the way to the 48th floor and both Prez and Axl walked out. It turned out that this floor was especially for culinary delights. Iris jumped at the idea of eating a lot of food for she longed to eat something.

"Axl, remember to eat lots of the human energy sources! The tastes are simply wonderful!" Axl stared back at the cheery girl.

"Are you serious? I don't know if I can take a lot. Even if I could, I'm not sure if the nuclear chamber can rapidly digest more and more. Maybe-"

"Yes, you can, dear boy." Lumine's voice boomed out of nowhere.

Axl gave in to Iris' wish and sat with his 'dad' just perpendicularly to him. The dining table was in the middle of the huge hall whereas the kitchens and ingredients were all put at the walls. The table was draped with a beautiful plastic cloth with remarkable designs and the three-candle-throng.

Prez only had a simple breakfast of warm milk, table salad and pineapple rice. Axl on the other hand, was busy chewing on the much of food he could just to make Iris feel content. "You know … being greedy isn't so bad after all." He commented.

"Thank you, Axl. I must've made you feel terrible to eat so much just for me…"

"Em…no problem, I guess. All these food are rather tasty."

"Having fun, dear boy?" Lumine appeared in front of Axl so suddenly that in the physical world, Axl appeared to have choked on his food. But since Reploids don't breath, Axl was merely shaken with a piece of chicken in his hand.

"Hey! Don't startle me like that, ever!"

"So sorry, then. Maybe you should just watch the way and speed you are eating."

Axl ignored him. Finally Lumine knew the reason Axl's body was now performing so well again and there had been no emotional fluctuation.

"Well, well. My analysis has been complete. The pressure inside here has been eliminated and dear boy's emotions will not fluctuate anymore. This is because the large amount of stagnant energy in the body has been eradicated."

"The stagnant energy? Gone?"

"Yes, dear girl, and here's the reason. If it was one emotion that I hadn't trained dear boy to control yet, it was despair. Despair is one of those emotions that will drive up Reploid's use of energy to extreme amounts, normally accompanied by increase of will power. Along together with extreme levels of depression, the two thoughts could normally drive humans mad and Reploids Maverick too."

"This was all because of the Chameleon Chip. Earlier on during the battle, when the Maverick shocked Axl with huge amounts of electricity, Axl was the dominant personality. He had despair in himself. Oddly enough, it was the desperation of needing me in battle that triggered the Chip to use some stagnant energy and fully energize me. Then I came in and gave the Maverick a great bash."

"Remember that this body depends on the dominant personality to spend that stagnant energy, even in anyway possible, but the dominant personality must be in control. That was you, Axl. You woke me up from much tire."

"Then, about the case where dear girl sacrificed herself. Apparently the bomb did damage us a lot till zero level. But dear girl had some tiny bit energy left with her and that was enough to pass back the control mechanisms to dear boy."

"That was enough to make me wake up?"

Lumine smiled at him. "Exactly. So, dear girl and I were really considered 'dead' but more accurately deactivated. The data codes in our personalities had this code that enables us to move on. It's the exact principle used when applying electric power to jumpstart a robot. This code had no energy supply to reactivate us."

"Axl, you were so desperate and wished us to be alive again so much that the Chameleon Chip complies with the wish. The despair emotion was the catalyst that channeled the stagnant energy via you to us. That energy powered the codes that reactivated us. As for any excess energy, it was used to restart the body systems."

Lumine folded his arms and smiled at Axl.

"I guess you wouldn't need insults anymore, dear boy. I'd just kill myself."

"Hey! That's enough! I like it when you guys are alive!"

"And so do I." It was Prez who interrupted them. Axl's speakers were still switched on so he heard every word. "By now, the Chameleon Chip has already stabilized and can properly spend nuclear energy on all of your body functions, right?"

"Yes, father, that's absolutely true."

"Now, I can leave…never mind, just hurry and finish your chicken. I don't have all day waiting for you. I have to meet other diplomats and officers."

Axl hurriedly ate the chicken and cleaned his hands.

"Okay, dad, ready when you are." Prez's servant carried two giant suitcases for him and headed to the elevator first. Axl and Prez got in the limousine and started heading for the government offices where the ministers and head of states worked.

Along the way, Axl saw that many Reploids and humans have begun to restore the carnage of buildings and roads.

"Dad? Aren't those your workers?" Axl asked.

"Yes, that's right. The government paid for the damages. The corporation was assigned to do the work of restoration. The workers…sooner and later… Never mind, I'll tell you later."

Some time later, Prez and Axl arrived at the main government headquarters. Prez was due for a closed meeting with ministers and head of state, but Axl wasn't excluded. Prez wished to bring him along.

In a huge decorated hall to look like a High Court, Prez stood up instead of sitting down in front of the ministers and head of state. His act surprised many though Axl, Lumine and Iris couldn't see what the problem was.

"Mister Prez, are you sure you want to remain standing the entire session? And even considering your age?" Prez smiled back.

"Age doesn't really matter. All I care is the fruits of today's session." Axl wanted to ask what he meant but his inhabitants hushed him.

"Ministers and the head of state of the Federation, we are all very clear what had happened the last few hours and weeks. We all also know the main perpetrator who had been arrested hours ago. What I have to say may be long so please be patient with me."

"Why, yes. Yes, of course. You are an important man to the Federation. We have lots of time, don't worry. It must be very important."

"I request that the Court impose a resolution on the man called Bob." Prez stirred a little uproar among the people.

"Mister Prez, we can't afford to so suddenly sentence this man to death on account of the various procedures we must do. It'll take years."

"The Big City is now in ruins of tall, bitter buildings, now damaged by Bob who had long sought to destroy us all. Just overnight, the people and the economy have lost a stable, strong direction. Didn't you see? It was a complete mess down there! The people are sullen and lacked motivation to restart their lives! Now all you care is the practice of law in this troubled time?" Mister Prez was distraught.

"He alone can cause our Reploid officers to be corrupt in the sly and no one knows about it! He stirred up the rebellions so we fell into his trap! We built the Jakob Tower for his own purpose! That's why I'm still dismantling it! Countless lives, human and Reploid, have been lost! Think of all the intellect we lost!"

The Court was silent. The trio had never seen 'dad' speak so fiercely before.

"The Court must impose a resolution on this man! We must deal with him first! The world has had enough violence already! We must build lasting peace! Six super nations alone can't even stop him! That's a shame! We must be strict on our current policies and continue to be flexible on the situations!"

"Mister Prez, what are you asking for now?"

"A request that Bob be dealt with immediately with the government's full approval of a resolution. The death sentence thing was your suggestion, not mine. The people must be motivated to work harder. However, I still wish that the Jakob Project be continued and newer Reploids be manufactured. No more copy chips. Space explorations can continue but no settlements on any planet."

"What about those that you've pulled down?"

"They are being recycled. You have my word that the materials will be used to build more corrupt-resistant space shuttles. That's exactly where the rocket base at Point Galapagos comes in handy. Finances will be settled by the corporation."

The head of state pondered. "Very well. You'll have our answer tomorrow by 5 o' clock. By the way, we hope your health will be preserved. Meeting dismissed."

The three were full of questions to ask Prez.

"Dad, what did the human mean by 'considering your age'? Is there something we have yet to know?" Prez kept walking on with silence.

The two were already walking out of the government headquarters. Many humans and other Reploids recognised them as the father and son from the news article where Prez made a speech in the Maverick Hunters HQ. They waved at them but only Axl waved back.

"I'll tell you in the law firm." Axl asked no more.

The limousine drove on the sky infrastructure and the view of the tall buildings was magnificent. Unfortunately, the three weren't interested at all as they demanded to know what was going on.

In a few minutes, they arrived at another one of those tall, sophisticated buildings. This one had many small globes here and there, housing some tens of offices. The limousine stopped in front of the entrance of the building and Prez sighed.

"I'm going to tell you about something very serious of which you have all mistaken and I never had the courage till now to tell. I need Lumine."

Axl wobbled and in turn, Lumine in human form was displayed. He was very confused on the situation that Prez was going to tell them. Iris and Axl were anxious to know what was going on.

"This is very serious business. When the time comes, I shall explain it all to the world and maybe you can resume your normal life back again."

Shortly after, Prez, the man of brown suit, and Lumine, the Reploid in human form of white sweater, got out of the limousine. Lumine only followed close by Prez. There were many onlookers who recognised him as the Reploid bent on evolution and a new world. They didn't know that he was already reformed, so he ignored them.

They went up the elevator and approached one of the lawyers. The lawyer saw mister Prez, hurried over and welcomed him by a strong handshake.

"Good day, mister Prez! This must be the heir, I assume?"

"Yes, that's right. Lumine, meet my lawyer. He'll be discussing some things regarding you and the rest." The lawyer shook Lumine's hard hand.

"Pleasure. Father, what's this all about?" The lawyer smiled.

"At this point of time, mister Prez is unable to speak further due to limitations he imposed on himself. He had asked me to speak on his behalf. Mind you, it will be shocking. Let's proceed into my office."

In the lawyer's office, he took out a large envelope and poured out the contents, sorting the papers by order. He also brought out a thick file of many papers and clips.

"That's the file of the Maverick Hunter profiles!"

"Yes. You see, mister Prez is actually much older than you think he is. He knows that he will be…departing soon. So he asked us to sort out all his legal bearings, certificates and value of every single asset he had. Em…I should get to the point."

"Mister Prez is not 48 years old. He is SEVENTY-FIVE years old, including his recent birthday. There was a lack of update in the Reploid file regarding human contributors. Mister Prez knows he will…pass away soon."

"Upon his death, you, hereby the sole legal heir, are to inherit a vast collection of every asset he has. The firm and the government have never seen a human-Reploid inheritance case before but nonetheless recognize it. Please sign on these papers."

The three were aghast. Prez knew this was going to happen and he decided to get it done fast. Lumine's eyes released tears as they rolled down his cheeks. He didn't expect this to happen so much, just when they have met their creator 2 months ago. Without saying a word, he quickly hugged Prez.

"I'm sorry, children. This has to be done now. It's because I love you all so much that I'm doing this. For your futures. Humans will leave anytime and there's no such thing as immortality. You deserve to live on longer."

Lumine wiped the tears away and released him. He quietly signed the inheritance papers and left with Prez back to the grounds.

Later in the snowing evening, Axl returned back to the HQ, still having the stunned look on his face. The Reploid just walked back slowly to the cubicle department and sank his head into his palms. He heard other Hunters talk.

"Oh man, it'll be busier soon. Now with Bob arrested thanks to Axl, we are assigned to join the City's reconstruction of damages. That human won't have a chance to escape the trial he's now in! It's a pity he's still treated like a human…"

Axl pouted. "He should be treated like trash instead."

Iris wanted to hush him but Lumine stopped her. She was sad too but she knew where her limits of emotion and rationality lay. She then tried to calm him down.

"Axl, you've have a rough day… If you want to, you can still play video games… I don't mind now… maybe you can hide in the library…"

"Iris, not now okay? Don't say anymore…"

Everyone was then silent. Axl wiped away some flowing tears and then sank his head on the table, hidden by his hands. He still couldn't stop the crying. Eventually he cried himself to sleep, never entering the resting pod that night.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Newspirits

Five days passed on later. But for the trio-in-one Reploid, it was very short. They didn't know when their 'father' was going to die and join the rest of the human spirits. The only thing they could do for now was spend as much time as possible to have happy times with Prez. Bad enough, even for a snowy day.

No one felt like saying much, even the talkative Axl began a real silent. He even didn't object that he was made to walk outside of the Maverick Hunter HQ and then he was taken over by Lumine. The white Reploid quickly assumed human form and made a run for the Big City Park.

He also had no idea what he was going to do but he simply had to get rid of the sorrow and guilt in his heart. Slowly, he sat on one of the benches and glared at his surroundings. After watching the blurry airs due to the gusting wind and the falling snow, he sank his face onto his palms as he thought back important details.

The entire Big City and the Federation had seen new spirits instilled in them for the greater drive to peace and prosperity. Many damages had been repaired and all abandoned facilities, including Bob's 'castle', had been demolished and recycled (yes, even concrete was recycled), thanks to Prez technology.

Prez is actually an old man of 75 who had undergone various facial operations to maintain his look of his 40's. He had decided not to tell the three Reploids of his real age because he feared their happiness would be affected.

Despite the fact he's very old, he had continued to invest in major projects although he tends to switch sides of opinion. He also bought more land for development and even started reconstructing his tower mansion and factories. His last project was to be the Jakob Project. Though he earlier opposed it, now he changed mind after seeing certain benefits for mankind.

The Jakob Project has been continued and the rocket facilities at Point Galapagos became the best point to send materials and humans into space. The Orbital Elevator had been completely dismantled and the recycled materials are used for world reconstruction.

Abe had been successfully recycled and brain cleansed into a new Reploid. Speaking of which, all Maverick scrap had been recycled and it has been affirmed that the world embraced the use of newer Reploids who love peace and do not possess copy abilities. Thus development and prosperity set in nicely.

The government had passed a resolution on Bob, just like promised. Bob has been declared a national enemy and the laws were skipped and he was sentenced to death, along with evidence of his crimes based on the two kidnapped officers' account and the massive destructions. At the same time, he was officially declared bankrupt and been blacklisted.

The bad news was that on the day of execution, a person who looked like Bob very much was executed and the criminal was able to escape once again. He was last spotted in the Big City forests again and police had been mobilized to search for him. When confronted by Prez, the government assured him that he will be caught.

Though old, Prez had been very glad that after 50 years or so, he had been reunited with his creations. He felt that he was able to die in peace years to come and having seen possible squabbles and the potentials of the trio, he named Lumine as his main heir apparent of his multi-trillion worth of assets, yet to be told to the world.

Concurrently, the white Reploid is undergoing huge education over the economics and also had made various friends inside the network of Prez's branches of his corporations, from workers to executives. Lumine was also seen by many in the corporation as Prez's rightful heir, though he also wished to share the properties with Axl and Iris.

As for the trio with the rest of their friends back in the Maverick Hunter HQ, the south wing is undergoing much renovation, from the scrap of the cannon and rocket base, to make way for another 6000 new recruits from Prez.

X and Zero were having harder times than ever to manage the newly-expanded facilities. Newer, transparent officers had been employed in overseeing these duties. Signas was recalled from retirement and entrusted the job. As of 2 days ago, he was acquitted of his mistakes (if noticed he had been lagging much since Eurasia, all he did was talk and talk) and held a position lower than X and Zero.

The periodic patrols still went on like usual, thus leaving Axl as the Acting Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters when it comes to official documents. The three navigators and his inhabitants are just like usual great help and apparently, many are gushing to be his assistant, though he had no comment.

Axl had finally achieved a score higher than Lumine's in the VR room after much effort and encouragement. This time, the inhabitants didn't help at all. He also confirmed with Lumine to deactivate the code of White Axl to become what he calls 'data for exhibit'.

The only thing not settled was that Axl kept having the feeling that the trio cannot be bound to forever remain together in the prototype's body.

This issue was raised again by Axl on this same day: day 66. When none reached an answer, they remained quiet and prompted the white Reploid to make a run for the Big City Park and try to relax. When relaxing, he suddenly reflected on all the things on the past 5 days.

He saw two issues as most depressing for him: the fact he was to lead Prez Corp after Prez's death in the near future and also lose his presence, and the question of future bodily separation. He was moved to tears and sank his face on his hands.

Though it may be normal for any Reploid possible to cry due to certain situations, it was uncanny that an emotionless Reploid would suddenly cry for things he'll soon face with great depression in the near future, especially since he only just begun to appreciate the last decade with his 'father'.

Lumine silently wept on and fortunately, no one noticed. Iris and Axl took pity on him and tried to comfort him by the best way possible. In the pitch-black computer brain, Axl walked towards a Lumine who was standing at the front with his eyes closed and tears flowing out slowly.

"Lumine, what's wrong? You can always discuss your problems with us. C'mon, don't hide anything. Iris and I are here to help you. C'mon."

Lumine's eyes opened again and he was mildly surprised to see himself being pulled gently by Axl towards a corner of the brain. The three formed a circle and sat down on the floor. Lumine wiped his tears away.

He smiled at them. "It's just sad… Life is so full of sadness, misery and other negative elements. Wars waged for the benefit of the evil, while the good are tortured. History repeats itself."

Axl replied: "C'mon, Lumine you told me that we should forget all about the past and learn from it to rebuild the future. The philosophical likes…"

Lumine shook his head. "No, dear boy, you were right about a month ago. You said what I said just now. I just realised that you were more able to appreciate and learn from history than I do. You were able to grasp an inner meaning of history back then. I just started to learn that."

"Humans have longed for happiness and a life with sadness all this thousands of years. The worst part is that you can't reach it and it never comes. You don't know how to achieve it. Something vital is missing. Most just can't fully grasp that vital part until they experience its absence."

The other two became more interested. "What is that?"

"Love. The most important feeling in the world. Throughout the ages, mankind and also Reploids never fully understood this feeling. Otherwise, there would have never been wars and bloodshed. And I have just only fully grasped it."

"Father had shown it all this while. To the world, to his people, to us. I never really understood why he shared with me all the knowledge he had. I took it for granted. But then, along came two special Reploids that made me fully appreciate that love. You, dear boy and you, dear girl."

He hung his head down and the tears dropped out again.

Iris could no longer hide her own feelings, so she suddenly went forward and embraced the crying Reploid.

"There, there. It's okay. Lumine, we are here, right? Don't make yourself so sorrowful." Lumine looked up at her.

"No, dear girl, it's not that. I'm just…immensely happy. Happy for all the things that ever happened to me. If it weren't for father and you and dear Axl, I don't know what I may become of me. I may be on the Moon two months ago, saluting the human as the leader of all, living under the false idea. I will definitely never understand the meaning of our existence and life."

"If it wasn't for Axl's conversations with me on the Moon, I would have never passed myself on to this body and may never learn to understand my purpose. If it weren't for Axl and also you, I might be still stuck with the stupid idea of Reploid evolution and never have the chance to prove myself worthy."

"I must thank you both and also father from the deepest in my heart. Thank you for helping me to be who I am now. Thank you." Lumine wiped his tears away.

Iris smiled at him. "It's okay. What are friends for?"

Axl continued: "Hey, we are always here for each other!"

The white Reploid looked up. "Do you mind, if I recite our entire history again? For the last time?" Iris and Axl nodded. "Go ahead."

Lumine blew a sign of relief. "It's been so long now. First there was father, fifty over years ago. Then came Bob who started his career in order to dominate the world. Only Sigma was the worst threat to the world. Numerous fights caused tonnes of misery. Then Repliforce was created."

"Iris was created. Due to conflicts, Commander Zero had to… kill dear girl in the last Final Weapon of father. The war was over and father sent rockets to collect scrap and father found dear girl. While space colonies ruled the space, father on Earth studied Iris and tried to start you over."

"Space Colony collapses and most of the world is destroyed. Father hid underground and so did Bob. Bob tried to take over but was halted by Sigma again. After his destruction, father set to rebuild the world while Bob massed armies and planned rebellions."

"Finally, dear boy with dear girl inside was created in the rebuilt world but was kidnapped in a step to place Bob higher. Red Alert had to be gloated by Sigma. Dear boy ended up in Hunters. Father sought to replace you with me."

"Rebellions continue. I was taught everything father knew. Bob corrupted me with the stupid idea of Reploid's world and evolution. Somehow Sigma messed up and I destroyed him for Bob. I tried to destroy Hunters but was in turn defeated. Thanks to dear boy's conversations, his close distance to me and my close destruction, I passed myself to you, Axl."

"Bob launched more rebellions and corrupted May while working for father. I tried to revive Jakob Tower but was fired and tower dismantled. Axl and Iris made me saw errors along the road. My attempt to hide after my discovery was foiled."

"May tried to corrupt us but was exposed and ran away and so was Bob. Another attempt to conquer Big City was made but we defeated Bob and May. Bob escapes prison but May was recycled. Bob then corrupted the last new Reploid: Abe."

"Abe kidnapped officers and forged the verdict and planned rebellions and blackouts while Bob tried to poison father. Dear boy gets emotional fluctuation. Bob tried to convince us he's good and overthrows Hunters but X indirectly foils that. Dear boy revealed Abe and Abe gets back Bob. Massive invasion but foiled."

"Bob arrested and Abe defeated at the cause of us. Axl's desperation saves us. Father reveals he's on verge of… passing on to spirit world. Bob escapes. Jakob Project continues and newer Reploids come in. Dear boy questions whether we remain forever. I will inherit Prez Corporation. We enjoy happiness."

"Hey, that was just now!" Axl countered. Lumine stood up and smiled back.

"Well, I'm the heir apparent for father's entire network of industries. It's going to be very tiring for me just to manage along, despite the fact there's a disposal of executives, directors and workers. Will you help me along, when the time for inheritance comes?"

Iris said cheerfully: "Of course, silly! Like I said, we are friends! We'll help you in your work in any way we can!" They turned to Axl.

Axl put his hands behind his head and tried to find an answer. "Em… I'll try my best. I just don't know how to, that's all. You are the best expert around here, with you helping me as the Acting Supreme Commander and trying to solve the stagnant energy problem."

The white Reploid smiled. "It's okay; you'll know when the time comes."

"So does it mean that you guys will also still help me in the battle against Mavericks too?" Lumine laughed but Iris scowled.

"Of course, dear boy. How else would you be able to defeat stronger Mavericks in the near future? Just think back all the times we had. Defeating master Mavericks needs more skills and power. Also, look back at Abe and May. They were strong fighters too. How could they be defeated if it weren't for us?"

"Axl! Do you think we'll neglect you just like that!?"

"Gee thanks guys. I can't help but feel that we're bound to separate sooner, seeing that Lumine would inherit everything dad has and have to go to meetings. How do you intend on staying with me longer? I feel that you all can't be kept secret anymore…"

"We'll think of something, Axl. Don't worry."

"Dear girl's right. That time hasn't come yet so don't worry anything about it. There has to be alternatives where I can walk around with directors while I'm still in you. Besides, we vowed to remain in you for all time."

"I've just remembered. I'm going to have a talk with X regarding father. I'll try to squeeze in a timetable where you'll stay with father and also perform duties as Acting Commander and Hunter. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

Lumine opened his eyes. The crying had long stopped and he was back to being his cold, emotionless self. He looked up to the skies and mumbled one last thing to himself. "Thank you, dear boy and girl. I'm glad you're here."

A few minutes later, two men along with someone else approached the Reploid. They were the exact same people who discovered Lumine in the Park, except for the new guy. Lumine smiled at them with a sly grin.

"You! You're here again! You can't fool me, Maverick! You're definitely Lumine, the Maverick! I'm calling the cops! They'll arrest you for good! No more foul ups in our City!" The first guy reached for his phone.

"Really? I don't think so. You've finally recognised me, human. You've seen me once before but I assure you that you'll see me again in the future. This time, on a worldwide scale." He was indirectly referring to his inheritance.

"Enough nonsense! Get him!" Before the other two reached out to grab him, Lumine vanished. They fell on the bench while Lumine made it on the lamp post behind him. He gave a light snicker.

"Hey! Where did he go to?" The other two shrugged their shoulders. "Grr! He's around here somewhere! Let's look!"

While they were looking for him, he smiled slyly, watching a drop of snow fall on his palm. He then looked around him. He was glad that no one noticed him.

The City was finally back to its normal state where the people and Reploids are back to being busy bees. Vehicles were running fast both on ground and air. The aero trains were packed full of people and rushed off here and there. The snow had never bothered them at all.

"Humans are mysterious creatures. But now they're not so mysterious anymore. Everyone tries to live their lifes to the fullest possible. There will be a time when they'll have to leave this world for another. Just like father."

"He's trying his best to reach the utopia where humans and we Reploids work and live together. He knows that he'll pass on just like the others. But, he doesn't want his work to stop there. That's where I come in. That's where we come in."

"Right now, the most urgent thing to do is to spend as much happy times with father as possible. Dear boy, you have to resume your proper duties. Dear girl, your duty is to help him as much as possible. My duty now is also to help you both while undergoing massive education myself."

Both of them agreed with him. Then, Lumine sighed a puff of relief.

"Sooner or later, I'm bound to have my presence known by everyone. Our agreement to keep me secret will cease to exist. The world will have to know that I have reformed, so that no one will suspect father."

"Well, dear boy, shall we go for a snack or two? That is if dear girl doesn't mind me waiting up in the lines with humans and onlookers…"

Iris giggled. "I don't mind. You're right. Everyone is bound to know you're still alive someday. I also have to be known. Go ahead."

"Suit yourself, Lumine. This is going to be good. Be careful."

Lumine smiled. "I will, don't worry." He teleported away to an area of great culinary delights. Just as expected, many humans and Reploids were shocked and afraid to approach him while he ordered some food in a restaurant.

The Big City had obtained its peace back and so did the Federation. While the human criminal remains out there, no one knows when he will strike back or what he has been planning. But one thing's for sure: the City can count on Maverick Hunters X, Zero, Axl and allies Lumine and Iris to stop him, and so can the world!

The End.


	18. Existpeace Ch1-3

AN AXL STORY EXISTPEACE

Chapter One: Peacetime

Once again, Bob has successfully escaped from prison, determined not to be caught and will one day have his revenge on his enemies, such as the Maverick Hunters and mister Prez. His escape certainly was the talk of the Federation and the giant super nation was on full alert to arrest the criminal that wreaked havoc for the past decade or so, especially in the Far East.

Axl kept on thinking about that issue and found it really annoying, because he, Lumine and Iris just discovered that Prez is really old, despite his looks, and he was determined to spend as much time as possible with Prez.

"Axl, just stop thinking about this. That criminal will be caught and dealt severely with by the law and we will have good times with father. Don't get so worked up over this." That was Iris' assurance to the blue-red Reploid.

"Thanks, Iris, I guess. Your advice could be handy later today, not now. In case you've forgotten, we have a situation to face here."

Lumine was in control of the prototype's body and he had his human form appearances on. He had been sort of arrested by the human police, regarding his crimes in the Big City, when he was eating in a restaurant somewhere downtown. The three humans earlier laughed at his so-called 'arrest'.

It was still the same day; day 66 since Axl's knock-out on the Moon. The human authorities had contacted the Maverick Hunters, asking them to find a solution on how to deal with the 'Maverick' who constantly showed up everywhere from time to time. X knew better than to reveal the secret ties so he had requested that Lumine be brought over to the Hunter HQ by security van.

It had been hours since Lumine's 'arrest' in the restaurant somewhere downtown. Thanks to quick-acting journalists, both human and Reploids, the small issue became the talk of the Big City and the Far East. The white Reploid didn't like the attention but decided to remain quiet about it.

X sighed as two security guards led the white Reploid into his office. He asked them to leave so he and Lumine could have a private conversation. Just seconds later, Zero came rushing into the room. He quickly shut the door behind him.

"Okay, X. I got here as fast as I can. This isn't good. There's quite a crowd outside of the HQ and they're demanding answers."

"Yeah, I know. Alright Lumine, why do you keep appearing in the public? Isn't your presence supposed to be kept secret? The public still has the idea that you are a Maverick!" Lumine remained quiet and shut-eyed for a while.

Axl and Iris were worried. It was partly their fault for letting him out, at least in this case. This certainly happened before as Axl had let him out many times, but he didn't expect the human police to suddenly arrest Lumine and get into this much trouble.

After some time, Lumine opened his eyes and smiled a little at the two Commanders. "Well, then bully for the public. I deserve my own rights, don't I? You know very well what I mean. Besides, I have reasons for my own exposure. I'm not talking about being purposely revealed, but I'm saying that I have to reveal myself besides the fact I have my own rights."

"In other words, I must reveal myself to the public, whether I like or not."

"And you also enjoy the freedom? That's pretty much taking advantage of the situation you are in now." Zero smirked at the white Reploid.

"Exactly, Commander Zero. I'm glad you understood."

X decided to get the conversation to the main point. "Wait, are you saying that you must reveal yourself just because of some sort of situation? Are you saying that some day, you have to be revealed? What situation is this exactly?"

Lumine smiled at X. "Congratulations, X. You knew what I'm talking about. At the moment, I can't really speak of this. All I can say is that it's something to do with father and his age. He will tell everyone when he feels the time is right."

Zero darted his eyes at Lumine. "Why don't you just tell now and get this whole thing over with? Things will be easier for us and the public."

"You really don't have a grasp of the situation at hand, do you? Oh well. You'll find out soon enough." He smirked back at the two Commanders and turned to the door.

"Hold it! You said that on the Moon and we never found out the situation at that time at all! Now, you're making us guess the situations? Just tell us already!" X countered the Reploid's stubbornness.

Lumine turned around. "Alright, about the situation in the past, it's already over. By right, Bob would have launched a massive worldwide Reploid rebellion that would topple every nation in a matter of weeks and rule all. But, thanks to dear boy and girl here, he was exposed and his attacks were limited to this City itself."

Axl and Iris didn't know if this was a good time to be praised or not.

"This time, it's all up to father. He will decide the proper time to tell the world. It's not up to me to tell anyone. It lacks…authority. You'll see, X." Lumine's arms were spread out in like a letter 'V' downwards as he glared at them. He was referring to his huge inheritance written in the will of mister Prez.

X and Zero exchanged looks. Then, Lumine spoke again.

"Commander Zero, about the public outside, you can tell them that Lumine is strictly under… a certain someone's watch and that he can pose no threat to anyone. Even if I were to step out on the streets one more time, rest assured that I don't have time to do anything harmful." His form wobbled to become Axl.

"Hey! What was that all about?" He countered back. He only heard Lumine laugh loudly but X and Zero didn't; for his speakers were shut off.

3 days later, the City resumed normalcy. A new poll conducted by the media showed a large percentage finding the white Reploid to be of no harm to anyone, though some say he may go berserk. The three humans earlier didn't approve of him at all.

Lumine became out of sight so fast after Zero passed the word about him being under surveillance. Actually, those words he said were meant to assure many that he meant no harm at all and in fact, no one was watching him at all.

"Lumine, you are such a sneak. There. I said it already. I still can't believe you… you… assured outsiders and lied at the same time!" Iris squealed.

"There, there, dear girl. You'll learn to get over it. You'll have to learn to get over everything me and dear boy do, such as what he's doing now: boring us with computer doodles."

Axl was lazily drawing sticks and squares on Zero's touch screen computer. Zero had gone out with his batch of team on the periodic patrol and Axl was again back in charge as Acting Commander. No calls had come in, or anything, so he was very bored.

"Axl, try doing something else, will you? I can't take the boredom anymore!"

"Hah! You can't take anything at all, Iris! Winter breezes, boredom, insults! You'll have to learn to get over it!" Axl smiled to himself.

"I told you so, dear girl." Iris' face became red of anger. She wanted to stun Axl herself but a wall of purple aura blocked her from walking towards Axl.

"Dear girl, it's not wise to release your anger on something so… small. If you wish to do so, at least pound them on one of human trash's henchperson in the future." Lumine's advice was worth the patience so she stopped.

"Hm… why is Axl looking at the clock so stressfully? Oh! It's nearly time!"

"Well then, tell me when he gets there. I'll be resting here." Lumine sort of floated and rested on an imaginary hammock and dozed off.

"Three… two… one… alright! Time's up! X should be here any minute now!" A second later, X and Alia entered Zero's office together.

"Alright, Axl. You can go off now. I'll be taking Zero's work from here on. Just enjoy yourself at mister Prez's home." The prototype joyfully jumped out of the room and jumped out the window in front of Zero's office.

Apparently, Lumine had already made a deal with X and it was amazing he didn't tell the reason for it: Axl would have to 'endure' a certain time period as Acting Commander then he would be allowed to go off to visit his 'dad'. It can occur anytime in the day or night, as long as either Commanders or one of the navigators comes to let him off.

The reason was obvious: spend as much time as possible with Prez, at least before his predicted death comes at hand.

X sighed as he locked Zero's door and walked back to his own office. Alia noticed the face he had and immediately asked.

"C'mon, X. Let him have the time off. It's already close to evening by now and Zero will just have to fill in your seat then. It isn't everyday that a Reploid meets his or her creator and gets to enjoy much human-like experiences."

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't know what to do with Lumine. As long as Axl gives consent, he will pop up and start walking in the Big City. Despite the poll results, I'm sure some humans will come and complain."

"Relax, X. I'm sure Lumine knows what he's doing. He's not a human child. Mister Prez will only make cover-ups when necessary and in his case, he's not doing anything. Lumine will be fine." Silence prevailed.

"Alia, how's everything for tonight?"

"All's up and going well. Security is at maximum level."

"Great. It's that time of the year again where humans will celebrate all over the world and watch that fireworks display to mark a new beginning. We don't want any injuries now, do we?" They continued on walking.

Axl had already assumed human form when he jumped off the window. He safely clung onto the walls and landed on the ground in a small alley at one of the HQ corners. He got back to his feet and started walking.

While walking, he was fully aware of the mood for celebration in the City, with all the lights and statue displays, and was aware that people came to accept Lumine as part of the Reploids.

"Well, it's that time of the year again. We'll get to see the fireworks display again at the Big City River, and also the concerts and the dancing. Once again, congratulations Lumine. People actually approve you in the society."

He put his hand behind his head and scratched it. "It's nothing, dear boy. It's all for father. I just don't want him sad…" A mere mention of the old man made him sad.

"Lumine, don't get so upset. I just know that father will go on being healthy as ever. Axl, you'll have to move faster! It's getting dark soon and we don't want to be late for a dinner!"

Axl quickly dashed on the ground, running in many curves and turns, shocking many people as they struggled to maintain balance while avoiding Axl.

In no time at all, Axl had reached the grounds of Prez. However, his time, the buildings were remarkably higher than usual. Factories had their height increased by tens of storeys and the south wing tower mansion looked like it had a new half of it.

Prez's tower mansion is now 86 storeys high, compared to the previously 60. It could easily be one of the highest buildings in the Big City, if not the Federation. The exterior design was exactly the same as previously: the office structures and dark windows.

Prez loved heights so if Axl wasn't mistaken, his personal room would now be at the 86th floor. Axl made it into the grounds after a security check for identity and immediately headed for the elevator, thus pressing the button labeled '86'.

"How in the world dad made this place so high so fast just amazes me. I've never seen work here done so fast…" Axl looked up at the ceiling.

Seconds later, true to his prediction, mister Prez was in his same old personal room, only at a higher level. He was reading the paper at his favourite sofa in front of the fireplace. The moment he saw Axl, he stood up in joy.

"Axl! Iris! Lumine! You all are here at last!"

"Dad!" Axl rushed forward and embraced him. Prez held him even harder with al his might. The trio-in-one Reploid felt much more back at home. Finally, after a while, Prez let go of Axl and straightened his tie.

"Well, you three! Do you like the place? I built it higher! I figured that I needed to see the skies so I renovated the entire place! Thanks to my plaster and steel technology, all I had to do was erect lighter steel supporting pillars on the extended bases! The rest, you know, concrete, installments, are all easy and fast!"

Axl was pretty much confused. "I don't understand you, dad." His right hand suddenly moved up and pressed on a familiar purple button, hidden under his hair.

"Ha ha ha. Too bad, dear boy. I understand. Em…father, about me… do you think that… oh, never mind… Forget about it. I'll trouble you more…"

"Hah! What are you, nuts? What you asked Zero to say was brilliant! You found a good way to defend yourself somehow! Simply brilliant!"

Axl suddenly changed shape to Lumine the human form. "You knew that?"

"Of course!" Prez seemed so happy and raised his hands up. "I was informed by X earlier after the so-called arrest! You do know how to care for yourself! For that, I'm proud of you! That's the original you I knew!"

Lumine's eyes glittered again, out of sudden stroke of happiness. He quickly wiped all flowing tears away and looked up at Prez. "Thank you, father. I suppose that it is time now to have our planned dinner."

"Oh no! I cancelled the dinner! We are going to the Big City River now and get hold some hotdogs or something like that. I know it's around three more hours or so to the New Year celebrations and that's, in fact, just enough! C'mon, let's go!"

The trio never saw Prez more energetic. Lumine was really stunned at the spot and did nothing, as Prez grabbed an overcoat and wore it. Lumine seemed to be staring in deep space and never heard the words of his friends, until Prez's firm hand slapped heavily on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look pretty dazed. What's in your mind?"

"…Nothing. Let's just go." The white Reploid of purple hair followed his creator behind and prepared to get caught up in the snow.

The snow was most heavy so far as of these two months. Nonetheless, Prez and the trio got safely into the limousine and were driven off to the River.

The limousine was parked at a suitable spot, just close to the river. Huge crowds gathered there, anxious to get a good look at the fireworks later. Since there were quite a number of stores there, Prez himself bought two hotdogs and hot cocoa. Fortunately he wasn't well recognized and he made it back at the limo with the trio.

"Alright! There you go! One hot cocoa and a warm hotdog! Enjoy it; I hear the maker of these is good when it comes to taste." The white Reploid silently accepted the drink and drank it slowly. His hotdog was untouched.

Prez tried to dig up as much as he can from the silent Reploid. "Okay, what's going on here? You are unusually silent, even for you; there must be something on your thoughts which is very disturbing."

"Father, do you think that the peace we just earned will last for long? For all I know, it's been two months I'm back again and it's already two times that criminal attempted takeovers. I know he's blacklisted and bankrupt, but I'm sure he will find ways back."

Prez gulped all his cocoa down quickly and thought for a while. "Hm. That's a good question. He will definitely be back, for all I know, he isn't the type that easily quits. Just like me though. He will rope his way back into the Big City underground style."

"Then, isn't his threat still strong?"

"Well, the one thing you must remember is that he doesn't have anything in possession now. Everyone knows that cash is most important to survive in this complex world. He won't be back for some time now."

Lumine reached for his hotdog and started to enjoy the tasty treat. Iris and Axl, though worried for their friend, were waiting for the sausage bun to land in their mouth.

"C'mon, eat it already." "Axl! Don't rush him!" Lumine heard them but ignored it.

"Well, father, how's everything back at the corporation? I've not checked since the signing…of the papers…" Lumine said no more.

Prez got to the point quickly. "Pretty busy. The agents sent to the southern hemisphere of the earth reported tonnes of scrap metal going to waste, as well as abandoned concrete. The people's level of thought somewhat increased, so the demand for goods have been increasing and everyday, piles of scrap and rock are sent here for processing."

"The good news is that I'm earning more. The bad news is that I've earned myself some enemies amid my group of investments and I have to make the corporation rest for the coming five days, though the scrap collecting work still goes on."

"Why's that? Is there another celebration?"

"Two days after New Year's day is Christmas Day! Everyone wants to celebrate! I bowed down to the demand by the government. But that was years ago."

Truthfully, Lumine had only begun appreciating the times he had with Prez, at the time where Axl made it into the Hunters. He had been with Prez for a decade or so, also celebrating various occasions but taking it for granted. He only had those times for about 8 years, the remaining 2 lost due to corruption by Bob.

Axl and Iris couldn't tell what he was thinking. But suddenly, they came face to face with Lumine in the computer brain. He had a look of full determination.

"Dear boy, dear girl, I want to relive the old times I had with father for all these celebrations. I want to celebrate also with both of you because you showed me deeper meanings to all these occasions. So help me, will you?"

"Hey, of course we will!" "Definitely!" Axl's reply came first.

Then, a lot explosion was heard. "Children! The fireworks have begun! Let's go outside and watch this! The umbrellas are here!" They quickly got out to watch the fireworks. Amid the wild screams of humans and Reploids, giant displays were brightening the skies.

The shapes and designs were just as spectacular when Axl took the three of them to the Carnival two months ago or so, but at least this time there was snow and no giant Maverick Mechaniloid to destroy the place.

As the snow rained heavier and the colours grew prettier, Lumine was hoping to pass on New Year greetings to Prez. But it seemed that Prez did his greetings first; he held the white Reploid firmly with his right hand over the Reploid's right shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Lumine. Happy New Year to you, Axl, Iris."

"Happy New Year, father." They watched the displays for another few minutes.

Chapter Two: Christmas

The Federation had celebrated New Year, with all that usual hope of prosperity, healthy living and hope for longer peace. It is still snowing in the Big City alone, the Federation's capital in the Far East.

Bob is still nowhere to be in sight thus confirming mister Prez's prediction: Bob won't be returning for a while. Peace will eventually be secured, along with the aid of newer Reploids. But there is a price to pay for all this…

"It's so boring! Just having the thought of wiping the floor of Mavericks makes my trigger finger itch! Isn't there anything I can do around here?!"

Axl was pouting away his tantrums on boredom. His two inhabitants decided to give no comment and let him be. The celebrations for New Year were now over and two days had already passed by; meaning that this new day is now Christmas.

No humans were in sight on the roads and streets, only Reploids that were able to venture outside. Bulldozers were running active, shoveling the snow aside just in case any vehicle dared to brave the cold freezing snows.

Axl had waked early that morning for no reason. He felt that he could while away time by continue sleeping or doodling on Zero's computer again. However, he was disappointed by two things: one, his friends kept pestering him to wake.

"Axl, it's best you wake up this instant! Too much rest for you is bad!"

"Aw, Iris, what if my body needs more rest? The functioning of the Chameleon Chip and the inexhaustible energy supply that needs to be replenished-!"

"No, it doesn't, dear boy." Lumine stepped in out of nowhere. "The body's conditions are fine, energy supply is back to normal and the Chip is not overly stressed. Nothing's wrong, dear boy. Just wake up."

Suddenly, Axl felt a pang in his head. "Ow! Hey, did you guys do that to me just to make me wake?"

"Axl, we didn't do anything yet." Lumine nodded at Iris' statement.

Assuming it was nothing, Axl merely shrugged. "Oh well, guess that's nothing anyway. Fine, I'll wake up already…"

The second thing was that for some reason, X voluntarily took over Zero's duties while he was on morning patrol amid the snow, thus making Axl excused from any duty at all. Axl now gained more time to himself, becoming more bored in the process.

"What?! X, are you sure? I'm fine here as the Acting Commander and stuff!"

"No, it's okay. I'm taking over Zero for the time being. It happens that I felt like doing that today. Now, go have fun with whatever you want to do."

"But I want to be Acting Commander badly!"

"Axl, I'm fully aware that you despise being the Acting Commander. Here's your chance. Go be free and so something else." X proceeded to lock Zero's office door and then stared at Axl.

"Lumine, I'm still waiting for you to tell me what situation you are in."

Axl voluntarily switched on the speakers on his ears, surprising the white Reploid a little. Nonetheless, he still spoke to X.

"Well, well. I remembered saying that I'm in no position to tell you anything about this issue. I'm restrained from speaking about this due to the law firm. But, father isn't, and he will tell everyone about this when he feels like it."

There was actually no restraining order on Lumine. He made it up as an excuse to NOT tell anything at all, or in his terms 'leak the secret out'.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." A light laugh was last heard from him before Axl decided to switch off the speakers. The sullen Axl merely walked away.

Axl then decided to ask the three navigators if there was anything he could do at all.

"Sorry, Axl. I'm quite busy at the moment. Layer and I are monitoring Zero's patrol group two districts away. Maybe you should try asking Pallette."

Palette was in the computer room typing fastly a lot of documents.

"Sorry, Axl. I'm fine at the moment. I don't need help at the moment. Try going somewhere else." Axl walked away with a sad face.

The blue-red Reploid retreated back to his cubicle and checked his computer for any abnormalities and the HQ's internet zone for anything to do. So far there has been nothing at all that he could use or do to while away his time.

He gazed at the clock. It was only around 9.30 a.m. All he could do was wham his head on the table and cover it with his hands. His actions were so fast; Lumine and Iris were shocked and saw only black through Axl's eyes.

"Pity dear boy. Is there really nothing that can be done to get rid of this boredom?"

"Hm… isn't today the occasion father and the other humans call Christmas? Why don't we celebrate Christmas with father?"

Lumine brightened up. "That's a good idea, dear girl! I just remembered that I celebrated it with father years ago! We would sort of exchange presents around a huge artificial tree and wish others of well health!"

Iris got more and more excited. "Then we can ask Axl to buy presents for father! We can still go over now and do this!"

Lumine did some thinking. "That would be great except that we have a major problem: today is the celebration day and barely any buildings are open to visitors due to the blistering weather."

"Not a problem! This will be a piece of cake!" Iris and Lumine turned around behind and saw a beaming Axl. Smiles showed up on all faces.

"Axl! You heard us talking? I thought you were sleeping!"

"So it seemed. I'm going out to look for stores that are open! Mind you, this may take a long time to accomplish." Axl got up from his chair and started to run to the central chamber where other Hunters gathered.

Suddenly, he felt as though he was no longer moving but was being moved. Apparently, Lumine silently stole his controls and made him do magnificent acrobatics. Many Hunters now see Axl doing a couple of somersaults and jumps before he darted out of a nearby open window.

"That was cool! When did Axl started doing that?"

Back outside, Lumine had already given control back to Axl, who was forced to quickly cling on the wall and land safely on the ground. Iris was giggling away while Lumine himself was laughing away quite madly.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do, dear boy. I've already quit. Now, run along and look for another operating outlet of goods." He proceeded to float in the air and sleep on an imaginary hammock.

Axl quickly assumed human form and ran down the streets amid the falling snow. Not even a minute since he started his quest to find any open stores, he was mulled by snow shoveled to the side by one of the bulldozers.

"Argh! Hey, Axl! Watch your steps!" "Dear boy, must I really assist you in every single trouble, no matter how small or big they are?"

Axl got up quickly and shoved away all the snow that covered him. Though his sweater was now a little wet and dirty, he didn't mind it at all.

"No, thanks. I'm fine here. I'll be going now." He dashed off again to look.

As he kept on running, he looked around him and above. All the shops were closed and black with no electricity being used. It doesn't stop there. Jewellery stores, restaurants, ordinary convenience stores and other types of shops were all closed and all the way down many streets and districts.

The grey sky and snow made the surroundings look real terrible. Along with the hanging advertisement signs and the snow-coated buildings, the Big City was not a welcoming sight at all. Everywhere seemed to be dead.

After some hours of looking, Axl stopped and held onto a nearby bench. He panted to release his stress and looked to see where he was now. Oddly by chance, it was the very same bench where he had waited for May and Lumine was spotted twice.

"Aw man. The bad memories are coming back again. Why is it that things always evolve around here?" The word 'evolve' irked Lumine a little because it was connected to the term 'evolution'.

"Don't say that word again, will you dear boy? Just relax for a while and then continue your search for an open shop." Axl looked onto the bench and sighed.

"I'm fine. Besides, I don't want me being dirty and wet again due to the snow and I don't want to sit on this bench again." Iris and Lumine knew what he meant and decided to not comment till later.

Several hours later at 3 in the afternoon, Axl had to stop because he was running out of energy. He had already run through 5 of the nearest districts to the Hunter HQ and he found none of the stores to be open. Just when he decided to finally sit on the snow again, he saw a dim orange light from far away.

"Is that light? I must be dreaming…" But Iris cut him short.

"Axl, that's a shop! It's open! Quickly go in there!" Axl made use of any remaining energy to run to the source of light, and indeed it was a small convenience store.

He slammed hard on the store's entrance and rushed inside before slamming the door close. He panted harder and from a leaning position, he sat on the floor.

"Congratulations, dear boy." Axl saw Lumine smile at him. "You've finally found a store and you're lucky too; this is a multi-function store, not just an ordinary store that sells human goods for the stomach."

"I told you: it's a piece of cake. I can do it." Lumine smirked at him.

"I thought I was going to suggest giving belated presents to father. But I guess I was wrong. Someone must really like you." Axl then got up and looked around. The shelves sold not only human food, but also electronic appliances and various gifts.

The store was fashionably painted with dark green and the lights were bright orange. The window panes all had snow on their corners and the door was wooden green. It was amazing that the glass wasn't shattered and the wood not dented due to the strong force Axl used to close it minutes ago.

Finally, he found something that he could buy as a present. Axl decided that his present for mister Prez was going to be a crystal jar containing colourful jelly which held a plastic card saying 'I LOVE MY DAD' suspended in the middle.

"Really, dear boy, that's the type of present dear Iris would buy instead."

"Hey!" Iris countered Lumine's insults. "I've already chosen my present for father! Axl, take one of those lovely bear-like dolls over by the end there!"

Axl walked on to grab one of the teddy bears and held it together with his jar of jelly. "Well, Lumine, what have you decided on?"

The white Reploid was speechless for a while. "I'm not sure. Just keep looking around so I can make up my mind." Iris giggled at him.

After walking around the shelves several times and the wild glares of the cashier of an old man, Lumine asked him to stop walking and stop on a certain spot.

"What? That's your present? It costs so much!" Axl winced.

"Well then, check your wallet and see how much there is." Axl counted the amount of cash in his wallet and totaled up their presents' prices. He was relieved.

"Hm, you're lucky, Lumine. If I were to take your item and pay up, I'll have only a couple of coins left." Lumine laughed lightly while Iris looked on.

"Well done. Then just take it. A model ship encased inside a huge bottle jar worth several hundred in cash is worth the trouble so far."

Axl took all three items and placed them on the cashier's table. He went to take out all the paper money he had, four hundred worth of cash, and placed it on the table.

The old man, of wrinkled skin, a little white moustache and thick glasses, gave him back a few coins as the balance. As Axl put all items in a big plastic bag, the old man spoke to him.

"Young man" – Axl wasn't exactly a human, just an imitation – "you must have had lots of trouble coming all the way here and buying all these expensive goods. Christmas occasion, I suppose?"

"Hah. You know very well, old person. I had to find a present for my dad so I thought I grab extra ones too, for my friends." Axl was saying that all the items were meant to be given to Prez by him only; for that he got rebukes from his inhabitants

The old man glared at him longer. "You look familiar, don't you? I can't put my thumb on it. I've seen you before, just can't remember when and where."

Axl shivered a little. "But…I've never seen you before!"

"I know…It seems as though you are the son of some sort of rich guy who's very famous and important in the Federation who got into the media very recently. But that's just plain funny, huh? … Young man? Young man?"

Axl had already teleported with his items to Prez's tower mansion upon urges from his inhabitants, when the old man said the word 'Federation'. The old man tried to look around for Axl but was out of sight.

Axl teleported directly to the 86th floor of the tower mansion and is now at the entrance of Prez's elevator. He saw his 'daddy' sleeping by the fireplace on his favourite couch, wearing a suit as usual. On top of the fireplace were three new objects.

The three objects were separate photos of the three Reploids in human forms, all shown with Prez. They were taken just only two days ago after the New Year celebrations and the background was the surroundings at the Big City River.

"Axl, don't disturb him. Just grab a seat and wait for father to wake up."

Just when Axl was about to do what Iris had suggested, Prez woke up so suddenly that the trio were shocked. Prez smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Well, it's about time you got here! The snow is so darn heavy I can't even do anything at all! As you would have probably noticed by now, my plants are not functioning." The trio were silent.

Axl broke the silence by saying: "Dad, merry Christmas. Here are our presents to you. We hope you like it. We took the trouble to search for every store in the City for them." He then turned on the speakers.

"A crystal jar from Axl, a teddy bear from Iris and a model ship from Lumine! Do I like it? I love it! As a child, I always wanted a ship and I slept with the nicest bear! What a nice jar! I appreciate them, I really do! Here are your presents!"

Iris was most astounded. "Fifteen thousand cash!? That's a lot, father!"

"Not for me! I call them pennies! Anyway, merry Christmas you all! This is a great occasion! Oh look, it's almost evening! Let's go down to the dining room and eat some dinner together! Sadly, my servants have all gone during this week, so I can only spend the time with you all. C'mon!"

Iris held firm control over the body so her form was exhibited. She happily skipped on the floor and followed Prez. Lumine was teasing Axl.

"Well, dear boy, your wallet's full again. What are you going to spend them on?"

"Only when necessary! Right now, I'm more concerned about dinner!"

"Ah yes, I just remembered! My so-called enemies among my investments have been subjugated totally by will! Everyone's happy now... except for that bloke of a fat man. He may listen to what I say but he is a constant pain in the neck! If I wasn't so angry, I would have pulled out all my cash and make him bankrupt!"

"Father, relax. Forget about him and let's just have dinner together." The descending elevator closed its doors as they headed down for some food. The trio-in-one Reploid were determined to earn as much pleasure as possible out of this special occasion and a fat man wasn't going to stop them.

Chapter Three: Lingering

Everywhere was dark except for the presence of inactive data. Axl looked around and tried to find his inhabitants. He walked around and all he saw were the same strands of data. Iris and Lumine were nowhere in sight and he made calls for them.

"Lumine! Iris! Where are you?" He got no instant reply which was weird, because they would usually respond to his call the instant he calls them. Still, he continued walking around in an effort to locate them personally.

Something still didn't feel right. He had the squirmiest feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then suddenly, he experienced the pang of pain again. The headache was so strong that Axl somehow passed out.

Minutes later, he was able to open his eyes again. He was still inside the active subconscious. He saw a crouching Iris next to his left and Lumine standing on his right. Both were concerned for him, as Axl wouldn't pass out suddenly.

"Axl, are you okay?" Iris was holding his left hand firmly. "You were sort of struggling with yourself. Looks like you had a terrible dream…"

"I'm okay, thanks." Axl stood up, rubbing his eyes for a while. "But I didn't have a dream at all. I was awake, but the body's still sleeping. That pain came again…"

Lumine, without saying anything, stretched his hand forward to Axl. His hand penetrated Axl's head and emitted his purple aura. Axl felt warm and soothed over his entire self. Lumine's eyes were shut as he analyzed Axl's data codes. Seconds later, he was done.

"So, let me get this straight. You woke up, called us but we didn't reply back. You walked around here and suddenly got shocked by a great stun. This is the second time, I suppose?" Axl only nodded at Lumine as he stood back on his feet.

"We heard you calling, dear boy. When we woke up, we only found you lying on the floor. You were unconscious for the past 15 minutes."

Axl fidgeted and shivered. "What does that mean?"

"Well then, this means that we are having an extra company. It must have gotten in the body illegally and is now working hard to create disturbances."

Iris became worried. "Is it a virus?! We will be in grave danger then!"

Lumine made a face. "I'm not sure at the moment. That's why I need your help, dear girl. We are the only one who can do this, since dear boy has no experience of analyzing data before. Dear boy, while we are gone, try and wake your body up."

Both his inhabitants vanished away. Almost instantly, he felt huge pressure from their combined auras spreading out to the entire body. He made more efforts to make his body active. Eventually he succeeded, thus pushing away his resting pod's glass and stepping out. An angry Alia was standing next to him.

"Axl! Zero's already on his patrol hours ago and now you wake up? Hurry up to his office!" Axl tried to find an excuse for his behaviour.

"Em… sorry, I'll be there in a moment. Just give me five minutes while I run back to my cubicle!" He hurriedly dashed off to the cubicle department, leaving Alia behind. He found his computer to be on standby mode so he activated it and checked the Internet for any news.

He ran through the news update quickly. So far it was all about incidents regarding humans involved in accidents, awards and projects. The only news concerning Reploids was that of Lumine's appearances. It was rumoured he was present during the New Year celebrations and some interviewed doubted his words about being watched.

"Really, dear boy, could you stop reading all that news about me? I'm really tired of seeing that same pile of junk: incidents, witnesses, doubts. Just switch it off…"

Axl disconnected his connection and switched off the computer. He immediately dashed off to Zero's office and did what he's best at: doodling and lying around.

He sighed and thought back to wonderful events of yesterday. He enjoyed his time dining with mister Prez and loved the troubles he faced just to buy the presents for the Christmas celebration. Axl was once again backing to drawing on Zero's paper supply.

He made a neat sketch of the entrance to the factories and proceeded to draw more. He remembered the tower mansion's exterior design and Prez's looks and drew well, he did. Next he began drawing out the faces of X and gang and Iris and Lumine.

"Ha ha ha. That's a nice one, dear boy. Listen, Iris and I had already checked the entire body system and we found nothing wrong. All dormant data seems to be functioning normally. We couldn't find any traces of foreign files."

"Oh, okay. But how does that explain the pangs of pain I experienced?"

"I don't know, dear boy. I doubt it has anything to do with the Chameleon Chip. It's already clearly very stable and all excess stagnant energy has been used up. We can't do anything right now…" The white Reploid looked to Axl for an answer.

"Alright. Thanks anyway. You can rest now." Lumine went ahead to sit on the pitch-black floor while Iris suddenly appeared. "I scanned everywhere but I can't find anything. Wow, nice sketch of me, Axl! You make a fine artist!"

Axl said nothing at all. He placed the sheets of paper one side together with the pencil and whammed his head softly on the table, signifying his boredom. The inhabitants said nothing about the sudden behaviour.

Axl sighed to himself as he got up from Zero's chair and crashed himself on the other sofas adjacent to the office entrance. He was quite tired and decided to sleep.

"Axl, you can't sleep now! A call might suddenly come in for you!"

"So wake me up when the call comes in then. It's so boring around here I'm desperate to go through all the trouble yesterday to buy dad his Christmas presents again."

Lumine and Iris exchanged looks. Barely minutes when Axl was sleeping, Lumine held control over his body joints and made Axl move to lock the door and switch off the security camera in Zero's office. Axl took the act seriously.

"Hey, what are you doing? The security room guards are sure to come here and check what's going on!" Lumine smiled at him.

"Don't worry, dear boy. I've locked the door and the guards can only hear speech in this room. Seems that you need more rest at the moment and I'll be happy to fill in the void." Lumine then made his physical features appear.

Oddly enough, for the next two hours, no guard came to the office to check for abnormal situations. Lumine simply flew about the room and read the books on Zero's shelves. Occasionally, he would peep out the highest window to look outside.

He had also resorted to his acrobatic skills just for the fun of it. He would balance the entire body upside-down with his palm or even do several somersaults and thankfully, with a little flying independent of gravity, he crashed onto no part of the fragile place.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lumine released hold of the prototype's control mechanisms and made Axl the dominant data soul, so Axl naturally fell down to the floor.

"I hope you would stop doing that, Lumine." The white Reploid merely laughed as Axl reached for the telephone. "Hello, Acting Commander Axl speaking."

"Axl? This is X. How have you been doing? The security department reported that the camera is dead blur and the doors have been locked. What's going on?"

"That would be Lumine. Listen, X, I'm really tired of sitting here doing nothing. You were right yesterday. I deserve to have my own free time. If you don't mind, I'll be lingering around the whole HQ. I've made all calls for Zero diverted to your line."

"Axl, wait-!" The phone line was disconnected.

Axl made up his mind to linger around the entire HQ. At the same time, Lumine was unavailable for comment while Iris was protesting the hardest.

"Axl, what are you doing?! You're skipping your duties just for a walk? I'm really disappointed in you! I thought you would have been better! Go back!"

Axl sighed harder. "Iris, I know what I'm doing is wrong. But you expect me to bore myself over the time? I'll rather get scolded by Alia or anyone else because of this. I don't think you would also be willing to go through all the boredom."

Lumine laughed like usual. "Very good, dear boy. You are still good."

Iris hated it when she was convinced according to Axl's point-of-view sometimes so she would have no choice but to accept Axl as he is and stay not commenting. She chose to just sit down on the pitch-black floor and watch Axl's movements.

Axl made slow walks around the entire HQ. Firstly, he made a stop at the entrance of the south wing, the ground site where Hunters and PB Force Reploids had clashed. Thanks to cash provided by mister Prez, the place had been repaired over the short time of winter.

Being in the middle of a grounds halfway renovated, he saw that the old cannon and rocket bases have been torn down and two different structures connected to the main Hunter HQ wing were still under construction. Humans aren't working at all, only the newer Reploids which were highly cold-resistant were present.

Axl made a slight cough. "It's been nearly two weeks already. Dad's technology is helping progress faster. Maybe peace will still be maintained after all."

He walked back inside the facilities and walked more. Several Hunters made the effort to say "Hi" or "Hello" to him while rushing on their work. Axl only smiled in return as he headed to the west wing block.

The west wing was too under renovation. The sizes of prisons were decreased yet the security technology is being improved further. A lot of space is now devoted to the research of further Reploid sciences alongside cooperation with the Prez Corp and other small technology companies. This is the place where nurseries were located.

Axl remembered well the exact spot where X read out the forged verdict and saw Bob rage back at him for being so-called 'unfair'. The plastic prison was no longer there but it was like only yesterday.

"Hah. The secret rages and the emotion fluctuating, all sounds like good times to me, no matter how much I hate it."

Iris and Lumine now felt sorry for the blue-red Reploid. It must have been hard for Axl to refresh back all the painful memories while putting a smile on his face. They decided to approach him.

"Em, Axl, are you okay? You know you don't like to rethink all this horrible things of the past. What's gotten into you?"

"Really, dear boy, are you so bored until you are willing to look back in time?"

Axl, fixed at a certain position along the walkway, closed his eyes to meet his inhabitants. Iris was definitely worried and Lumine, though hardcore emotionless most of the time, showed a little expression of sympathy and concern.

"I'm fine, guys. Don't worry. I'm not being stressful or anything. I'm just doing this for the fun of it." He opened his eyes and walked on, this time heading to the north wing where the central main plaza was.

During the first days since coming back from the Moon, Axl had befriended a repented Lumine and had most of his conversations with him there. That time, Iris' presence was only known by the white Reploid. Outside was the main entrance grounds where Axl and Lumine raged and tried to strangle Bob.

"Huh. Memories here sure are sweet. Guess I shouldn't spend more time here though." Axl continued on his tour around the HQ. Unknown to him, his position was being determined.

"Where is Axl exactly? He keeps moving around here and there!"

"Sorry, X, but the radar says that he's constantly moving, like you said, so the exact location is impossible to determine. Right now, he's heading to the HQ central wing." Pallette was busy crunching numbers.

The central wing is where most of the Hunter offices and hostels were located. The cubicle departments, many resting chambers and the central gathering chamber are all here. Axl had nothing to say about this wing so he headed on to the east wing.

The east wing is where most of the Hunters' scientific departments were located, the largest and most highly technologized area, besides the labs in the west wing too. The computer, command, mechanics, entertainment and maintenance rooms and the library are all here. This wing also provides access to the basement of power plants, besides the central wing.

In the early weeks of the white Reploid's presence, Axl experienced how it feels like to lose his body to someone else. He also played games with Lumine just for the fun of it and was told of tips to discovering his origins. Lumine's first amok ever since the Moon incident was here and the trio were always revived here after huge battles.

Axl gave a light laugh. "Hah. The best memories are all in this wing. Well, you can't relive old times so it's best to just remember it."

His inhabitants were puzzled why he would say something irrelevant but brushed it aside for it would cause no harm. Then Axl went ahead and walked around the places. He felt rejuvenated by the old memories because they were so precious to him.

He approached a door that led down to the basements. The security Reploid halted him for a password and a retina scan. By right, this method works best on ordinary and new Reploids.

However, given Axl's condition, Lumine can just easily grasp Axl's body without the slightest appearance change and sneak into the lower levels. But the trio knew better and declared the method 'only used by Mavericks'.

Anyway, Axl passed the scan and toured around the walkways. There were already some old technicians working and repairing the equipment. Newer technologies have been presented to the HQ, obviously by Prez, and old generators had been sent to the recycling plants. The screens still showed bars and charts and there were unmistakable hints that a tunnel is constructed to connect to the new buildings.

Axl remembered his experience with motors and appliances with Layer, thanks to the blabbermouth Lumine. The white Reploid disabled all cameras the first time to repair generators himself. The second time was where Abe stepped in to fix everything and Axl suspected him a lot, later exposing him as the mastermind of the HQ's blackouts.

All this while, Axl had long felt some pain and pangs of touch. They were caused by his inhabitants as they had attempted again to analyze Axl's body for any abnormalities. The final straw was when Iris tried to analyze the nervous systems while watched by Lumine and she twitched numbness over Axl.

"Hey, could you guys now quit it? I'm tired of tolerating the pain you caused when touching my body systems!"

Iris became embarrassed of herself and stopped her attempts to dive into the strands of data that code for Axl's joints. Lumine only sighed and hid his head from both.

Somehow Axl had reached the end of the road and surfaced in the central wing. The moment he exited the elevator, he met a furious X. They knew that Axl was in for trouble.

Unknown to him, what he assumed to be just minutes of walking around the HQ was actually hours. By then, it had been already evening and Zero had returned from his periodic patrol, later than usual because he made visits to other super nations.

"Axl, I've been trying to get to you the whole time since you hung me up! Listen, I have some humans to attend to afterwards but now it's my turn to patrol the City and several places around the world. So your job now is to see that the humans be attended to and Zero will help you."

"Alright, finally some work to do!" Axl dashed towards X's office and met Zero there, who praised him for creating nice sketches with his paper supply. X merely walked to the command room to await teleportation.

True to X's words, the humans came from Prez Corp., wanting signatures that X agreed to accept Prez's aid in the facilities' construction. Zero had pointed out important points Axl didn't understand and Lumine only helped with strange vocabulary. Iris was pretty much quiet all the time. In the end, another day was about to pass.

"Aw man! I can't let this day repeat again in the future! One day wasted by walking and lazing around! I gotta have something else to do besides my duty as Acting Commander! I just don't have any ideas yet!"

"Pity. We will think of something for you, dear boy. Right now, you should remain patient while your period ends. Then, we'd have a nice rest back in your pod."

"Yeah, Axl! We also want you to spend your time more properly!"

"Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on you for help." Axl thus waited for more appointed meetings. However as time passed, he gradually became sleepy and eventually slept, head on X's table. The others also slept in the same office while seconds pass, another day begins to dawn on them.


	19. Existpeace Ch4-6

Chapter Four: Mimicking

During the next seven days, Axl got what he wished for and was briefly congratulated for it. Axl managed to fulfill his proper job as Acting Commander and in the evenings, Acting Supreme Commander.

He personally got some errors and mess straightened in the HQ with no one's help and made sure that the HQ's regular trash cans were cleaned out on time. He also ensured the accuracy of weights concerning supplies of materials in construction, not too little and not too much.

In a record two separate days, he managed to make visits to Prez's place and spend quality time with him, while X had to take up his duty on those days. This time, instead of the regular stays and listening to stories about Prez's business, the trio were taught to do something practical and handy: cooking.

"You see, the function of the installed taster in your mouth is not merely for you to recognize food and tastes. Like humans, you will be able to experience the different degrees of various tastes and use them to enhance you further tasting pleasure."

Axl the human form was puzzled as usual to Prez's words.

"In other words, you can tell how delicious food is and you can add your own mixtures to make it more delicious." Prez sighed.

Axl was the first to try ahead cooking methods. He first tried to steam some fish and cook some meat and eggs. Given the fact that he was only best in busting Mavericks, it was obvious that his fish was over-steamed and his meat and eggs were roasted black.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's the dear boy I know: caring only for justice and Mavericks but pathetic in other things. Well, let me teach you then."

The white Reploid surfaced and performed his own methods of cooking. His meat and eggs were well-done and the fish was well mixed with gravy and vegetables. Iris was paying attention all this while so she could do better herself.

"Now, Lumine, don't be a show-off. You can do most human things right but the only thing you need to do now is lower your sarcasm tone! Teach your friends gently now, don't overdo your ego."

"Yes, father." The cooking lesson went on as planned.

Iris on the other hand did better than anyone expected. Her food though a little messy was still nonetheless tasty.

"Hm. Very good, Iris! It's delicious!" Prez munched even faster.

"Hah. At least it's better than dear boy's food." Axl's face glowed red.

Today was day 80. Axl was just done being the Acting Commander on behalf of Zero. Today's job wasn't so bad; Axl didn't grumble about the boredom because he had gone on the Internet looking for all kinds of cooking recipes he could use the next time he visited mister Prez.

"Axl, those are nice! I want the cookie recipe!"

"Rather nice. I'll take the one on preparing noodles with exquisite meat, dear boy."

"Hey, those are mine! I'm making them and it's final!"

Oddly, Iris and Lumine simultaneously emitted their auras, robbing Axl of his hands and body, though their features weren't shown. Lumine only make Axl unable to move and Iris took a blotch pen and scribbled her name on the cookie recipe and Lumine's on the beef noodles. Moments later, Axl got his body back.

"Huh… Fine, you can have them. Take whatever you want. At least I'm keeping my five recipes." He hurriedly took them and left for his cubicle.

He arrived at his cubicle in just two minutes. Axl opened the drawer and placed the recipes there. Just when he was about to close the drawer, he experienced a painful shocking headache. He let out a small scream.

"Ahh! It's the pain again!" Other Hunters heard the cry and rushed to see Axl.

"Axl! What's wrong?" Axl mumbled words no one could really understand.

"Headache… Electric shock… can't resist…" At the same time, not only Axl was suffering the headache. Lumine was yelling out in Axl's head.

"Aaaahhh! What's with the pain? So terrible! Aaaahhh!" Iris was helpless and saw Lumine and Axl both sparking out electric shocks on their appearances.

Then, a huge shock pounded on both their heads. It hurt so much that Axl immediately collapsed to the floor without any yells. The other Hunters, being worried, rushed and carried Axl to immediate aid.

Iris saw the horror as both data souls appears to be completely stunted. Lumine looked exactly the way he looked when Iris sacrificed herself to stop Abe thus nearly killing everyone. Seemed as though the data soul engine had just stopped working. Axl was lying on the pitch-black floor, eyes wide open.

Iris couldn't do anything. She wasn't the main dominant personality of the body and the Chameleon Chip wouldn't respond to her desires to revive them, even if there were some stagnant energy. She wept hardly on the floor.

Somehow, in the maintenance room, Axl's eyes cried on its own. Still no one noticed as the scientists were trying to cure Axl. The computer screens show readings of complex data.

"There are two unknown files in the subject! The subject and one of the unknown files are knocked out! Another one more is active but it seems to be doing nothing! What exactly is inside the subject?"

The scientists, all this while from day One itself, had never really known who had been staying in Axl, despite the fact they were also present in the mechanics room when Lumine resurfaced amok.

X, Zero, Layer and Pallette were present, looking upon the knocked out prototype. This was exactly the same type of situation when Lumine first tried to take over Axl but this time, it wasn't Lumine. No one knows.

"X, what are we going to do? We can't give the set of quarantines and work suspensions again. The source will probably try to rage around again!"

"It seems that the only option is to wait. Besides, Lumine is in Axl now and when he comes to, he'll definitely want to settle this with Axl. However, we'll put him on watch again. Pallette, tell security to put Axl on a watch for 2 weeks."

The navigator rushed away. Layer suggested that the advanced machine in the mechanics room be used to scan Axl for foreign files but X declined.

"No, Axl's body is a copy prototype and submits… to the strongest controlling personality. The source may rage again, just like Lumine the other time."

Hours later into the night, Axl woke up in his resting pod, slightly dazed. Earlier he had been declared stable and was sent to rest in the resting chamber. Zero and Layer were there to greet him.

"Axl, are you okay? You suddenly passed out back then."

"I'm fine. The headache came twice already. So far, nothing's wrong."

"Axl, do we need to run a scan in the mechanics room? Perhaps we can trace the source and extract it faster before it gains control on your body."

"No, thanks, Layer. I'll rather not go through all those again. Besides, Lumine and Iris said they hadn't found anything to do with foreign viruses or personalities yet. I'll let you know by then. Promise." Axl just walked back to his cubicle.

Zero and Layer could only exchange looks before departing.

Iris went forward to greet Axl in his head. Iris quickly embraced him hard and didn't want to let go. Axl was twitched of his movements and suddenly brushed her aside, thus posing like what it seems to be waking up after a sleep on the floor.

"Axl! What was that for?!" Iris was rather stressed by that push.

"I don't know! I didn't do – Aaah… my head…" Axl's conversations halted suddenly and uttered another half of someone else's words – Lumine.

Lumine soon brought himself to his feet and Axl's appearances mimicked the exact body movements. Iris saw the two move and put her hand over her mouth.

"Axl? Lumine? Are you guys okay?"

"Er… yeah…" The reply didn't come from anyone specific; rather it came from both of them. The two stared at each other in the face and both jumped backwards with the exact timing and opposite position.

"What's going on? Why are you imitating me?" Axl and Lumine asked the same question. Both suddenly flung their right hands in the air and charged at each other. One of them slipped, so both of them ended up on the floor.

Iris was starting to cry again. She had never been so confused all her life.

On the outside, Axl looked perfectly fine, sitting on his chair, eyes closed and head pointing at the ceiling. Inside Axl, there was serious trouble and no one knew why.

"What's happening? Why are both of you suddenly copying each other's moves? Has the headache just now knocked you out of your senses?" Iris' tears rolled down her cheeks more and eventually dripped on the floor.

"No! Dear boy's copying me!" Both of them said these words. Suddenly, Iris hit realization. She spotted something which could be used to solve the problem.

"That has to be you, Lumine! Only you call Axl that! So this means that if one of you speaks, the other is forced to say the same! What exactly happened?"

"It has to be that electric shock! Somehow, dear boy and I are connected together, though this doesn't look so. The shock must have implanted connecting threads into our data codes." Both sighed as their left hands dusted their chest.

"WHAT? I have to do everything he does? No way! We gotta get rid of the stirred programming that shock did! How?"

"Let me try that." Lumine managed to plunge his hand into himself, hoping to search for the connecting threads he theorized. The problem was that Axl had no experience or knowledge whatsoever to trace codes so operating on himself hurts a lot.

"AAAHH! GET IT OUT! NOW!" Axl grabbed his left hand with the other and used all his available strength to pull it out. Despite the increasing pain, he still went head. Similarly, Lumine's left hand was being pulled out slowly.

A big repulsion occurred. Due to the large force from pulling the hand out, the two personalities were blown backwards on the pitch-black floor. Both were sighing away from the pain and one another tried to get back standing up.

"Ow! Lumine, let me bring us up! I'm the one crouching down here!"

"No you don't, dear boy. We are in a dangerous situation now. Let me!"

Their conversation turned into an argument where two different voices were uttering the same words, always from one personality at a certain time. Due to prolonged misunderstanding, they fought each other by inflicting damage on themselves.

"Lumine! You should have known better than to cut me!"

"Dear boy, don't make me angry. Stop making me punch myself – ah!"

"GUYS, WILL YOU STOP IT?!"

Both of them immediately stopped their quarreling and looked at Iris. Iris was angry but also concerned for the two. She quickly ran forward to them.

"Lumine, you know very well Axl cannot analyze his own codes! You should have remembered! Axl, I'm surprised at you! Lumine didn't mean to hurt you! If this is so troublesome, I will do this myself!"

Lumine was stunned and his eyes glittered. "Thank you, dear girl…"

Iris reassured herself that it was nothing to be afraid of by sighing to herself repeatedly. Then, she turned to Lumine. "Okay, I'm going to analyze-!"

"Dear girl, it would be better to analyze both of us at the same time."

Iris suddenly became a little frightened. "Are you sure? What if I somehow hurt you guys? Ohhh… I'm nervous all over!"

"Iris, you won't screw up here! Believe in yourself!"

"Dear boy's right. Look at your incident concerning data code analyzing. You analyzed me properly but you did it confidently. I know you can do it!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Iris inserted her hands quickly into both of them, the left one into Axl and the right into Lumine. Glowing waves of white light was suddenly emitted from the cut-like entrance and brightened up a lot of the subconscious.

Iris made a face that showed she was uncomfortable. She appeared to be struggling heavily to analyze every single code; of course it was difficult, she was doing two Reploids at the same time.

"Grr… almost there… I'm tracing the signal of the waves… Got it! The data here, or accurately connecting threads, are exactly the same! They're making you both move the exact same by sending signal from one to another! It's rather messy and incomplete though!"

"Iris, destroy it now!" That was Axl's words to her.

"GAAHH!" Iris emitted a strong pink aura from both her hands, neutralizing the signal waves and deleting the codes. The moment she was done, her hands were automatically repelled from the two and a giant spherically-expanding wave repelled all three of them far from each other.

In the outside world, Axl appeared to jerk a little heavily. His jerking of the chair was so rough that the chair slipped, Axl's body losing balance and thus fell onto the floor with a crash. The cubicle was shaken rather violently and attracted other Hunters' attention. Axl was now lying unconscious on the wrongly-positioned chair.

Sighing again, several Hunters' carried Axl to the maintenance room.

Inside the computer brain, Iris got back up to her feet and was really exhausted. She panted for a moment and when she looked up, her face shone full with happiness.

Axl and Lumine were okay and this time, their movements were completely different. Axl was getting back up using his hands whereas Lumine floated to a standing position. It was only a few seconds later that they realized they were back to normal.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Iris ran forward and gave Axl a big hug. Axl was happy to see himself free again and he returned a hug with a hug. Iris' cheeks were rolling tears all the way down to the pitch-black floor.

The white Reploid only smiled at the happy sight. "Thank you, dear girl."

Iris apparently heard that and rushed over from Axl and also hugged Lumine. He felt rejuvenated again to feel the nice sensation of love and care. Closing his eyes, he just patted Iris' shoulders. "Everything is fine now."

Iris mumbled to him. "I'll rather you tease me as much as you want than be merged with Axl for even another one more minute. I'm just glad you're you."

Axl came forward and broke up the meeting. "There was definitely something wrong around here. I still had the feeling that a virus or wild personality is loose. Why in the world would that thing, if it's real, merge only both of us?"

"That's what I hope to find out now." Lumine's aura flashed dark purple and he stretched out all his arms and legs, thus expanding the aura everywhere in the computer brain. Axl was suddenly fidgeting so violently that the Hunters carrying him soon released him out of fear. Axl floated in the air a little, scaring the rest.

In a bid to extract out any irregularities, Lumine's aura encompassed the whole body. Naturally the joints were not left out so he was in firm control. Axl still looked like Axl but only the Hunters couldn't spot his eyes, covered in dark shadow.

"Once again, there is nothing foreign inside this body. I suspect that it has the ability to hide itself and make itself undetectable. I do not know what this is, but mark my words. I will not linger more in searching for the criminal source. You were hurt, dear boy, and I can't allow that to happen anymore."

This was what Lumine said to Iris and Axl in the computer brain. Outside, Hunters were still staring at a floating Axl. They didn't know what to do.

"Oh that reminds me. Layer asked Axl if we need to go through the scan using the advance machine in the mechanics room. The one that detected us."

Lumine made a face. "Really, dear girl? Let's pay her a visit."

'Axl' teleported away, shocking the audience. Fortunately, Layer was in X's office so he was saved of the trouble to look everywhere for her. He had always felt it best to consult her on electronic affairs for some reason, ever since she installed speakers for Axl.

"Ha ha ha. Good evening, X. So word has it that Layer asked dear boy for permission? Permission to undergo another scan in the mechanics room?"

"LUMINE. Yeah, that's true. She's pretty convinced by now that the source of Axl's headaches is something that may rapidly gain strong control over the body if Axl goes for the scan."

Layer answered back. "That's correct."

'Axl' smiled. "Well, actually that machine does have its own usefulness. Indeed, dear boy's headaches are caused by another unknown program and it attempted to merge us to oblivion. We may need the technology of the scanning machine but right now, the level of the threat is not so serious yet."

"NOT SERIOUS YET?" Axl and Iris burst out their thoughts. X and Layer raised their eyebrows. Lumine ignored his friends.

"Don't worry. I have a plan to extract it, but I require your help and some time before it strikes back more seriously. Do we have a deal?"

X nodded at Layer so her answer was an obvious 'Yes'.

"Well done. We'll talk again next time." Lumine returned control back to Axl so he fell on the floor again. X stood up from his chair and saw Axl stand up again.

"Hey, Axl why don't you just tell Prez about this?" Axl looked at X. He didn't speak as he waited for Lumine's answer.

"Em… Lumine feels that Layer will be quite enough. I am going to rest now. See you, X." Axl just exited the office and X and Layer exchanged looks.

While setting the dial, many questions were raised. Why were only Axl and Lumine affected? Why wasn't Iris affected at all? What exactly is Lumine's plan until he dared to wait for the next threat? What is this new threat that acted like a Maverick Lumine?

Axl then boarded his pod and closed the shutter. Before the sleeping program was induced, his last thought was: "I hope something bad doesn't happen…"

Chapter Five: Employed

Though that incident lasted merely minutes, the trio were bent on making sure that it wouldn't happen again. Axl had been injured most severely among the three and Lumine wasn't going to let that happen again to his host and friend.

Axl had a good night's rest that night. He heard so far nothing from the white Reploid, whom Iris said to have made many checks around the body when Axl was sleeping. He sighed for the Reploid and walked on to his cubicle.

It was already the following morning, where the sun shone rather brightly amid the falling snow. He hadn't started the day and he felt another pang of pain. This time, his all inhabitants felt it.

Before anyone could do anything, a white blur passed by them as it darted into the dark. Axl and Iris followed Lumine's trail of movements and they came to a stop. The white Reploid emitted some of his aura to check the surroundings.

Lumine grumbled to himself and turned around, knowing that the other two were following behind him. He put up a weak smile.

"It's the fourth pang dear boy's had. We are now at the system components at your chest, dear boy. Unfortunately, I found nothing again."

"Hey, you've been working hard. I think you ought to rest for a while."

"No, I can't let it harm you or us anymore. We must watch out."

"Well, I'm asking you now to rest!" Axl glared at him. "Look at you! You look as though you're about to fall ill if you were a human! When the pain comes, I will need you. Right now, just rest. You'll need it."

Lumine said nothing and merely vanished. Iris went ahead to check on him and returned to Axl seconds later. "He said thank you and he's resting now. Er, Axl, I think you ought to continue walking. You've been standing here for some time already."

Zero's arm rested on Axl's shoulder. "Hey, Axl are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Axl brushed Zero's hand away lightly and continued on walking to the cubicle department.

That was day 81. Today was now day 83. Axl is helping Pallette in the computer room with more paper sorting, as he was requested of aid. He was still the Acting Commander and he was glad to help her; so far there had been no calls for him.

Lumine had not been seen for the past two days since Axl asked him to rest. Axl of course had no idea how he made himself undetectable (he suggested that to himself since he heard Lumine say it, so he thought that's how he and Iris often vanish away). He often counted on Iris to tell him how Lumine was doing.

"He's fine, don't worry. He's really taking a rest, like you said, and he asks you not to bother him for the time being." All this conversations were made when Axl was separating the paperwork.

"How do you guys do it? The vanishing thing? Every time I turn around, you would just disappear. How do you do that?" Iris tried to find a proper answer.

"Every Reploid personality has it. It's just that this is never heard of before because the norm is that one personality inhabits one body. But we are a definite different case. We are three personalities in this prototype body. Only the dominant ruling one will see us disappear. It's quite simple really. You can also do that."

"Really? How?"

"You go somewhere else in the body, that's all. Remember one time I was in control the whole day and you saved me from three thugs? That's one incident. When I looked for you, you also 'vanished away'. Another alternative is hiding among inactive data. I did that all this while to hide my presence."

"Wow." Axl hit realization. "What if the cause of my recent headaches couldn't be found because it was also hiding among the inactive data? What if you guys missed that?" Iris was slightly surprised.

"… Never thought of that before. I'll tell Lumine right away." She vanished away, or more accurately went to another place. Axl sighed as he went back to sorting out papers.

Hours later, he was done being in the computer room and was now resting, head on table, in Zero's office. His eyes were shut. He was bored and he thought about trying to do something real fast or else he would be lingering again.

Just then, Lumine appeared in front of him. He had the usual smile-like lip on.

"So, dear boy, you knew how to hide yourself already? Very good. Iris told me of your theory and yes, I was resting among inactive data all this while."

"I will give your theory a try, dear boy. But I'll be doing that later. I'm not in the mood for that now. Be patient. I know what I'm doing."

He was about to walk away when Axl groaned over his boredom. Lumine faced himself to Axl. "That reminds me. I have a suggestion on how to get rid of your boredom. You may have troubles conducting your time if you accept this suggestion."

"Out with it, Lumine." What he heard was slightly shocking.

"You want me to get employed?! But I'm already part of the Maverick Hunters!"

He was smirked back. "Well then, you aren't exactly satisfied with this job aren't you? I've seen humans take up several jobs. Why can't you, dear boy?"

Iris came out suddenly and confronted Lumine. "You aren't serious, aren't you? You are suggesting Axl to get another job? He's already a Hunter and Acting Commander and Supreme Commander! Isn't that enough?"

"Hm. Those jobs are great, if they weren't boring dear boy out so badly until he needed something else to do! Besides, he doesn't know much about the outside world unless you call fighting Mavericks a big outside world."

"Iris, Lumine's right. Being a Maverick Hunter is okay but Acting Commander and Supreme Commander is too much for me! I gotta find something else. What do you suggest, Lumine?"

Lumine did some thinking for a while. Then his eyes brightened. "Well, for starters, maybe you ought to try being a cleaner, or maybe a steel worker and even a chef. Then that way, you'll be recognized all over."

"Lumine! Those ideas are crazy enough to get us killed!" Lumine just laughed at Iris. "Well then, perhaps you should just ask father for some advice."

Axl raised an eyebrow. "At least that's a better piece of advice. Don't give me anymore silly ideas, Lumine. I'll take it from here onwards."

The white Reploid continued his light laugh while Iris merely folded her arms.

Firstly, Axl made a paper sign which read 'BACK AT 5' and hanged it a Zero's office doorknobs and locked the door. He turned into his human form at a spot where the cameras couldn't catch him and thus teleported away, along with an angry Iris who was grumbling about Axl's sneaky ways.

"Axl's ways are good, dear girl. He merely told others that he would be back at 5 o'clock and now it's only 1 at noon. He is still good."

"LUMINE, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

In an instant, Axl arrived in the 86th floor of the tower mansion belonging to Prez. No one was apparently home so he checked for the status and location of Prez. But Lumine halted him from waking any further.

"Dear boy, I'm sure he's at his office. Just teleport there."

For some reason, Axl heeded those words and teleported to Prez's office. However, Prez wasn't there at all. The office was lush with delicate curtains and priceless books and valuable furniture, but the old intelligent man was nowhere in sight.

The giant screen above the office entrance was conveniently displaying Prez's schedule. Axl saw it and looked for the period of 1 o'clock. It seems that Prez is now attending a conference with his fellow directors in the conference room.

"The conference room? With directors? Aw man, too much corporate elements for me to handle! Lumine, take over me for a while!" Axl rapidly hid himself and Lumine was really stunned, having never expected this to happen.

The white Reploid was for the first time hesitant to take control over the body but nonetheless accepted as it was and he exited the office for them. Iris was wildly surprised at Axl's sudden fear and confronted him.

"Axl, are you allergic or something?!"

"No actually. It just doesn't feel right for someone like me to barge in like that. Lumine is the heir apparent so I think it's proper for him to appear." Lumine was irked a little at the mention of the word 'heir'.

"Don't say that word again, dear boy, besides the word 'evolve'. Please."

Lumine walked slowly to the conference room, looking on the sight of machine and blaze and various passageways. The scene of the factories are burning orange and red everywhere, a grim reminder that there was still winter outside.

Like he expected, no one had given him bows or greetings. It was either because he was walking too fast for them or they didn't see him or the fact that no one was informed he was the heir to trillions' worth of assets of the Corporation or they were accustomed to his presence. He decided the fourth option was most reasonable.

He met Prez just after the meeting was over. Of course, as always, Prez held him tight on the shoulders, causing the white Reploid to not say anything for a while. On the way back to Prez's office, Lumine told him about Axl's boredom and a need for another kind of occupation.

"New job, eh? Well, this corporation is currently loaded. There are no vacancies. Even if there are any, you would see wanted posts such as…"

Axl's voice blurted from Lumine's mouth. "What? What are they?"

Prez frowned for a while. "Hm… Maybe just a cleaner of the corridors but that would be disgraceful. Perhaps a steel worker by chance but you are quite fearful of lavas and spikes. Maybe a chef, but I doubt your skills will take you far."

Lumine raised his left hand to cover his mouth and tried to refrain from laughing. Axl was stumped by what he heard and Iris was giggling away. Axl spoke out his ideas through the white Reploid.

"Aw, man. Is there really nothing I can do around here? I mean, I can still hang out with you, dad, but I just need to do something else! Is there anything you can suggest, dad?"

"Hm… Not that I know of. Try somewhere else in the Big City. Somewhere near and convenient for you. Something you will enjoy doing. Just watch out if they ask you for any documents or qualifications. That will bring you trouble. Haven't you discussed this with your superiors?"

Axl didn't reply back so Iris decided to answer for him. "No, father. Axl's going it out all alone. Just the Axl I know."

Prez made a face that made guessing his feelings difficult. "Alright, be careful now. You don't want to get into any trouble at all." He was about to walk off when Lumine stopped him.

First, he was hesitant but then he eventually spoke out. "Father, could you perhaps tell me more about this fellow… whom you called a bloke and fat?"

Prez halted his steps and paused to think for a while. "Him, you say… Perhaps this will be useful to you, I suppose. He owns one of the many hundreds of companies and corporations my cash is worth 80 percent of their shares. The company works to sell manufactured ocean produce. Fish, lobsters, crabs, the sort of stuff."

"I made huge investments in the company two years ago. Then, early months ago, he got all snobbish and boasted that his earnings are solely made by his own work. I do receive profits but his constant attitude of demeaning me, as if I'm a small partner, makes my nerves turn black. Yet, my patience got me."

Lumine was rather surprised. "Well, the corporate world won't tolerate him. It's amazing you are so patient with the… bloke. Just pull out your cash."

"Oh no! I can't do that yet. I'm waiting to humiliate him to everyone of a crowd and expose some of his wrong deeds I collected recently. You know me, I need a trigger for me to explode. Someday, it will come."

The trio puffed altogether at the same time. "Well, we'll see you again soon, father. Dear boy, kindly have your body back. You have streets to walk. Do watch out for piles of snow then."

Lumine's form wobbled back to Axl the human form. Axl retorted back.

"Alright already! I'll watch out for the snow! See you, dad!" Axl teleported out of sight, leaving a smiling Prez to walk back to his office all alone. Axl in a second had arrived at the Big City Park, his presence unnoticed by any humans or Reploids.

Axl stretched his hands forward. "Okay, I'm starting now." He didn't care what the others thought of him; all that mattered was whether his search would be fruitful on that day itself. Lumine had already slept levitating whereas Iris was admiring the inactive data circulating in the air.

Axl had kept on walking and walking amid the snow and blanket of people and Reploids. He had entered the many shopping malls and other office buildings to analyze the types of shops and the available vacancies.

Finally after some while, he was feeling a little tired. He got himself a stand to rest on and just across the street of high structures and aero-trains, he saw an old-fashioned needle-pointing clock which stated 4.30 p.m.

Axl was shocked. He had no idea that time past so fast. So far he had traveled through only four of the nearest districts to the Hunter HQ and viewed through a few thousand workplaces.

Around 50 percent were outlets of restaurants and eateries. 18 percent were those of entertainment places such as cafés, arcade places and shops that sell games. 23 percent were commercial outlets where land, property and finance are managed and the remainder was grocery shops and supermarkets.

All had one thing in common: Axl needs to have human educational and personal documents in order to work there.

Axl frowned harder and let out a tiny whimper. His inhabitants didn't hear him at all. Lumine was still sleeping and seems Iris got his bug. Axl struggled on with thinking as he needed to be back in Zero' office by five.

Not far away, Axl spotted a 'HELP WANTED' sign. He was particularly attracted to the further details below the highlighted words as they read:

URGENT NEED. NO PAPERS NEEDED. WALK-IN APPLICATION.

The shop that needed help was awfully familiar: it was the very shop of which he bought the three's presents for mister Prez on Christmas Day itself.

He knew that the shop owner, of wrinkled skin, white moustache and thick gasses, seemed to have recognized him. Axl still had no choice but to enter the shop and asked for a job from him. His inhabitants were still sleeping.

The shop was still as green as ever on the inside. The shelves were plentiful of goods although the customers were few. Axl picked up the card sign and walked straight to the counter. He saw the old man halfway counting the amount of cash.

"Hey, old person" – Axl put the card sign on the countertop – "I'm applying for this job of yours. Can I start working?"

The old man looked up, wearing his glasses properly. "Oh, I see. You want this job? Alright then, you're a good man. Not many youngsters want to work these days…" He said all that with coughs in within it. He put all cash back in the register.

"Hm… oh, you're that young man, who rushed in here and bought so many items that day, weren't you? You do look so intelligent and hardworking. Your parents ought to be proud of having a handsome son. Only it's that scar of yours on the face…"

Axl was stunned at the spot. "Er… thanks, I guess…"

The old man looked up closer onto Axl. He was analyzing the Reploid very carefully. "Huh… you still look very familiar though… My memory's bad though… You look like a son of a rich man who made in it big in the country…"

Axl shivered at the thought that the old man would know his identity.

Suddenly, the old man sighed. "Oh well. It's just my imagination. I do happen to need someone to clear out more stock so it seems you're the perfect one. Come on, start by clearing out those cardboard boxes under the stairs."

Axl brightened up. "You mean I can work here?"

"Well, sure you can! I asked you to pick up those darn boxes, didn't I? Go on now!"

Axl ignored the last sentence (it was scolding) and immediately went to clear up the cardboard boxes. He quickly piled them up with his feet and hands and tied them up nicely. He couldn't find the proper trash bin for the cardboard stack though.

The old man interrupted him. "The trash bin is at the back of the store."

Axl was surprised. He followed along as he went on to do the shop's chores and forgot that he was supposed to meet Zero at his office.

Speaking of which, Zero had already noticed the poor sign on his door and picked it up, showing it to X. X was quite furious that Axl slacked off his duty and went to the command room to pick up Axl's signals.

"Axl's somewhere districts away. According to this three-dimensional map of the area where his signals are last picked up, he's apparently… fixed at this particular place. He's walking all around here and there. I can't tell; his communicator's been locked off." X stared at Pallette for a moment.

"What could Axl possibly be doing at that spot among the humans? Get me the data about everything of that store!"

The next few hours, Axl had been doing just fine. He had been clearing out trash, sweeping the floors clean and sorting items to their shelves. By then, Lumine and Iris had woken up, finding Axl employed and wanted to help him in his job. Axl plainly rejected their offer as it was his responsibility now.

The old man approached Axl while he was cleaning the shelves of dust. "Well, you are certainly a hardworking person." Axl flinched at the word 'person'. "I must have your name, contact number, address and guardian-in-charge, and then we will talk about your pay." Axl politely asked them to be at a quiet spot.

"Em, sir." Axl scratched his head. "I'm called Axler. Here's the contact number, address and name of my dad. Please don't tell anyone of this."

The old man was shocked and happy. "I remember now! You're that son of mister Prez! Something about coming back from overseas and other children as well! This is a happy day for me! Trust me, sonny; your secret's safe with me!"

Axl merely smiled back at him as he resorted back to his work. His inhabitants had no comment on the incident and only watched him work. The old man was literally tap-dancing behind his counter, expressing his happiness.

Chapter Six: Hardworking

Axl kept on working on keeping the floor squeaky clean and the shop owner of an old man was still tap-dancing behind his counter. Unknown to him, his friends at the Maverick Hunter HQ have already known of his absence. Axl went on to pour some liquid detergent on the cement floor and smashed the mop on it, thus pressing hard on the floor to scrub away the stubborn dirt.

His inhabitants were quite tired of watching him work all day so they held a discussion among themselves on what to do.

"It's best that we give dear boy a hand. In this condition, I'm willing to do just about anything to get rid of my own boredom."

"I agree, but we gotta act only when there's the special chance to do so!"

By then, Axl had already finished cleaning the floor and resorted to rinse it in a pail of water. Suddenly, his hands were taken over by another personality. Axl closed his eyes to see who did it. Lumine only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do a single thing."

Axl turned to Iris. "Hey, if you wanted to do my chores instead, I'll be glad to let you have it! Just ask next time!" Iris ignored him but her face turned red.

Iris-controlled Axl repeatedly rinsed the mop in the pail. 'He' then returned back to wiping dust and dirt away from the shelves and window panes. The old man called out to 'him', asking 'him' to help count the amount of stocks on the shelves.

"I'll be right at it!" Iris used Axl's voice to answer the old man back and she got a rebuke from Axl. Lumine still remained out of action.

As though they were operating with one another, Iris rapidly passed on the body control mechanisms to Lumine, leaving the poor Reploid helpless but to watch his friend work. 'Axl' now merely walked around the shelves, looking at all items, but was actually analyzing the types of items and rapidly counting their numbers.

Minutes later, 'Axl' approached the old man.

"Old human, here's a paper listing down all items and their precise amounts." The old man gently took the paper away from his hands.

"Hm… you sure do count fast. Seems that only 14 percent of all my goods are sold today. Anyway, you helped me save time, young man. It'll take me up till 11 pm to count all these stuff. You are one good chap."

Axl suddenly realized he had forgotten about the time and rudely regained his joints from Lumine. "What time is it now?!" Axl turned to the wooden clock above the counter. "It's already 9.30?! Aw man, X is gonna kill me!"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Who? What?" Axl closed his mouth quickly. "Er... nothing. I just realized I'm supposed to meet someone and I'm already late! May I leave now?!" Axl was anxious to be dismissed.

"Well, most of the work's already done here… I guess you can leave now. See you tomorrow at 10 in the morning." Axl hurriedly thanked the old man and dashed outside the store. He quickly made it into a dark alley, resumed Reploid form and teleported away.

Axl thus arrived at the highest rooftop of the HQ. He kicked the snow as he rushed to hurry down to the elevator. Just then, he halted his movements.

"Oh no. What am I going to tell X and especially Zero? It will be another round of lectures from them! Guys, what am I going to do?"

Lumine smiled with a mischievous look in it. "Just bend the rules like you always do, dear Axl. We don't want any trouble now, do we, dear Iris?" He turned to her.

Iris had long opposed Axl and Lumine from using methods that would break the law just for their own gains but since she saw the possibility that X may even scold her for not stopping Axl, she hesitantly agreed. "Fine… just do it…"

Axl dashed back to the resting chamber and immediately set the dial to around 7 the following morning. He quickly hopped in the pod and induced himself and his inhabitants with so much of a sleeping program that they nearly slept on the spot.

"Axl, gah-!" "Dear boy, no-!" They immediately knocked out on the spot.

Inside Axl's computer brain, all three were already sleeping in strange positions of those they weren't accustomed to when sleeping. On the outside, Axl was well positioned and surrounded by X and Zero.

"He managed to knock himself out before we even got to him."

"Don't worry, X. I'll take it from here. 7 o'clock, huh? I'll just have to be outside his pod at around ten minutes earlier then." X shrugged at him and simply walked away.

The following morning, true to his word, Zero was standing outside Axl's pod, waiting for him to wake. He sighed as he watched the petrified body. Then, a short ringing noise was heard, the pod opened and Axl woke up.

The first thing the trio saw was Zero, arms folded and looking stern, outside the resting pod. Axl quietly whispered to his inhabitants: "Oh no." Iris was slightly shivering of fear for the first time but Lumine was silent and calm.

Axl got off his pod and shut it tight, next looking straight in the eye at Zero.

"Alright, Axl. What happened yesterday? You made a leave notice sign on my door and left the whole day! You were last spotted at a store belonging to an old human!"

"Zero, you want to know everything? Fine. I'm just tired of being the Acting Commander and Supreme Commander every time you and X go out on patrol. I want a job that constantly gives me assignments, not for me to wait and watch! I have to go after the assignments, not the other way around!"

Zero smirked back. "Welcome to my world then. So being a Maverick Hunter is bad for you then? I see you have a lot of patience."

"No! Not that way! I've been here for around eleven years already and I'm not complaining! I just need something to spend my time properly, besides seeing my dad."

Zero looked down on the floor for a while. Looking at Axl's right ear, he pushed on the little purple button on it gently, meaning he would ask Axl's inhabitants something.

"Iris? Are you okay with that? Axl being who he is and all?"

Silence prevailed for a few seconds. "Yes, Zero. I'm fine with that. Please understand. I know what Axl's doing and I'm fine with it."

Zero pushed on the switch again. "Alright, you're excused. I'll have a word with X. I'll just go on a patrol around the world again. Anyway, go have your thing. I'm surprised you got a human job. You two, look out after Axl."

Iris and Lumine heard the last sentence and replied back a rather nasty comment only Axl heard but he didn't mind it at all. Satisfied that he was released of the acting job, he rushed out of the HQ and cleverly-secret resumed his human form.

Axl firstly made it to a nearby restaurant and grabbed some food to eat. Lumine had no appetite at all and had to endure the taste of meat when his mood was rather bad. Iris tried to calm him down but she was rejected politely.

An hour or so later, Axl made it to the old man's shop. Surprisingly, the old man was seen sweeping the grounds outside his store and Axl rushed to approach him.

"Hey, sir! Why are you so up and early? I thought old people like you are more prone to sleeping big overtime." Iris rebuked him for his rude question.

"Ah, you are up and early too! I may be and old man, but I now I have lots of work to do! Come, you can start the day by helping me sweep the leaves and trim the tree over there!" He pointed to an old tall tree at his store's side.

Axl quickly put on an apron the old man handed him and started to sweep the pavements. Thank goodness he had a giant plastic bag ready because there were a lot of leaves and branches he had to clear as well as a bit of snow.

Soon, Axl was back to working inside the store. He was now in charge of arranging some consumer items as well as supplying bags for customers to carry their goods. The inhabitants offered to help but he rejected them.

"Dear boy, we wanted to do the chores for you yesterday but you said we wanted to help you. Now, you are saying that we should ask you for the job. There are no differences in the two!"

"Sure there is. The last time and now, you said it through statements. Those are not questions. I remembered saying that you ought to ask, not say it."

Lumine sighed with his palm on his face. Iris sighed more and grumbled up to Axl. "Alright, so may I arrange the goods and bags for you?!"

Axl smiled back. "Now that is the proper way. Okay, Iris, you can do my work."

"I'm going to kill you for this tonight, dear boy."

Iris-controlled Axl arranged the goods according to the type, such as candy, canned items and refrigerated stuffs. She made sure that the amount of bags was sufficient, and she did it too well, Axl thought.

"Young man, come help me carry in the crates!"

Iris rushed Axl's body outside of the store and saw a lorry unloading crates of food and fruit. As the old man signed the papers, strong burly men only carried them up till the store's entrance, not putting them inside the store.

Lumine saw this as a good chance to show his help but according to Axl's definition, he didn't know who to ask: Axl or the personality in control, Iris.

"You want to help carry the crates? Sure, come on. The body's yours."

"Hey, you didn't ask, Lumine!" "Just keep quiet, will you, dear boy?"

Lumine showed his skill of strength by lifting up three huge crates from the ground and brought them inside the store. He proceeded to rip apart the wood with his bare hands and throw them away to one corner as he sorted the contents out. 'Axl's' act was catching attention from some young human onlookers.

"Hey, mister, how'd you do that?" Lumine looked up and smiled to them. "It's quite simple really, humans. Concentrate your energy on your hand and rip it apart, that's all. But you're too young and feeble for this." Axl's eyes shone crimson red.

Lumine obviously scared the kids so they were yelling out their might and ran out of the store. When other customers looked at 'Axl', he had already resumed piling up food on the shelves. Iris was laughing away whereas Axl was red over a satisfied white Reploid.

"What did you do that for?! Now I'm going to have a bad reputation too!"

"Relax, dear boy. Their parents will just dismiss them off a wild imagination. Look, Iris seems to be having a good time." They looked at her. Iris was wiping away the tears that dropped out her eyes due to too much laughter.

"That was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. You're lucky I'm not mad or angry today, Lumine, or else I would have scolded you by now." The white Reploid was satisfied to himself so he merely nodded at her.

The next few hours, Axl did nothing at all. He only watched his inhabitants frequently switch places as they made the body move around here and there doing the chores the old man gave originally to Axl. He then broke his silence.

"Why are you guys doing my work for me? I'm the one having the responsibilities around here." The other two turned to look at him.

"Dear boy, you really ought to share more things with us than just controls over the body. Let me remind you that you are having a very interesting job and the craziest things can happen here. I also deserve my share of workload, don't I?"

"Axl, he's right. I've been stagnant here for around 50 years already. I don't want to miss out this chance of a career here too. Why should I watch? It would be better of me to do something too."

Their conversation was interrupted by the old man. "Lunch time!"

It was already around 1 o'clock in the afternoon so it was most appropriate that any employees who could eat go to fill the stomachs. Axl does have that choice as he could choose not to eat; instead he decided to comply by gaining back his body and walk out to the nearest store for some grub.

He had a satisfying meal of fish and chips, along with tomato sauce and a soda. He just remembered that he had to also practice his cooking skills at the home of mister Prez sooner or later, just in case he got in needy situations.

It was close to back to work. Axl hurriedly slurped down all his soda and threw all waste into the trash bin and rushed back to the store. It seems that he have to work faster because there were a lot of customers to attend to now.

Thanks to Lumine who wanted to do Axl's chores, Axl was able to pack most things for the first few customers and move on to the next ones. However, Axl quickly gained back his body because the white Reploid was 'teaching him to work faster'.

"Hey, that's no fair. Why don't you do that for all the other humans?" Axl asked him as he packed up a carton of milk for a young adult and cashed in the cash.

"I've had my share of fun, dear boy. Now, the body's rightfully yours." He levitated in the air and began to work on something Axl was too busy to notice.

Some time later, Axl was done. The shop now was empty, except for him and the old man. The old man suddenly disappeared out of sight up the stairs behind the shop. Axl soon discovered that the man's home was above the store and he was indirectly asked to watch the shop while he slept.

Axl tapped his fingers on the countertop. Now, he was bored due to the fact that most of his work was already completed. He decided to grab a can of drink by taking one from the refrigerators and paid for the can, putting some cash in the register.

"So, you're the new worker around here? Mister old man was pretty fond of you although this is your second day of work."

A beautiful human blonde girl was at the counter, facing Axl. Axl was quite surprised of her presence and nearly choked on his juice. Nonetheless, he brought himself to face the human teen.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

"No, I'm not buying anything. I'm just here to talk to you. Mister old man told me about you. He said that you are a hardworking person. He seemed to be excited about you for some reason which he prefers to keep secret."

The trio shivered. The human was referring to Axl's identity as Axler, the 'son' of mister Prez. However, Axl didn't care much about that for now. He blushed slightly as he was praised so suddenly on his second day on work.

"Er… thanks, I guess…" Axl was speechless then.

His inhabitants were quick to catch Axl's feelings. "Tsk, tsk ,tsk. Dear boy, it seems you two will be catching on soon." Iris giggled at the thought of Axl's love. Axl was irritated by it and hushed them, out of embarrassment.

"Me catch on with her?! I don't even know her but she does!"

Axl was pretty calm on the outside. He kept on listening to her speak. "It was really nice of you to help him manage this store. You also came at a convenient time."

The trio were silenced by the second last word. "Convenient?"

"Yeah, the old sir was practically having a hard time with himself. You see, his children whom he raised have all gone away to other parts of the county and manage their own businesses. Last I heard they settled permanently there."

"They just kept sending money back to him. But they never learnt that their father needed some company around. He's all lonely here. The only way to rid of his loneliness was to open a shop of his own. He didn't want to while time away just like that."

The trio remained silent. This was the exact same scenario where mister Prez was just about to embrace Axl when he was kidnapped and Lumine had been away from him for nearly three years. The only difference was that now they were reunited whereas the old man and his children weren't.

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel sorry for the guy. His children are such jerks."

"Darn right you are! It certainly serves that right that they are now working for Prez! Last I heard nearly two weeks ago, some of them incurred Prez's wrath and they lost all their companies to him! They are currently workers in the far western deserts of the Federation, part of a huge project of de-desertification."

Lumine now understood what Prez meant when he said 'enemies in investments subjugated by will': the old man's children put themselves in a situation that Prez was able to gain all companies so easily simply according to the laws, so they had no choice but to surrender their sweat and blood.

It is true that Prez is gaining huge monopolies here and there. All would go well if no one dared to incur his wrath. Pretty rough for a man of seventy-five years old.

"Still he is too domineering. Maybe sooner or later, everyone in the Federation will end up working for the guy."

Axl felt it was best to cut the topic about his dad and move on elsewhere. "Er, enough about that guy, okay? Let's just talk about something else."

The human giggled. "Wow, you are a nice and cute guy. It's so easy to see why old sir liked you a lot. My name's Sue. Nice to meet you."

Axl held out his right hand and shook hands with Sue. Axl smiled as he got to know someone else who's human other than the gang back at the HQ. Similarly, his inhabitants were rather proud of him.

Sue became shocked. "Oh my! Is that the time? I've got to go back to college or else I'll be late for a lecture! See you later, err… Brownscar!" She quickly took off. Axl was stunned as he was Brownscar because of the X-scar he had and its brown colour. On the other hand, he was glad he didn't have to tell his name.

Later in the night, Axl was reclining in his seat in his cubicle back at the HQ. It seems that X decided to approve Axl's human job on Zero's word and Lumine decided not to 'kill' him after all. Then, the red Reploid showed up next to him.

"Had a good day, Axl? You look very tired." Axl immediately stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I should go rest in my pod now. I'll make sure that you can talk with Iris tomorrow morning." As Axl walked past Zero, Zero had a little smile on his face. He was pleased Axl knew what he wanted so he could only walk off.

"That wasn't nice of you, Axl. I wanted to have a talk with Zero! It's been quite some time we never met!" Lumine interrupted by saying: "Dear boy, after dear girl's little talk, I wish we go to visit father."

"Alright, I'll make sure you both get your wishes tomorrow. I just need to make some arrangements. Right now, we ought to sleep."


	20. Existpeace Ch7-9

Chapter Seven: Musicality

The following day, Iris had got her talk with Zero. Iris had informed Zero about the most recent things happening to the trio after Lumine's 'arrest'. She also told him about their celebration of New Year and Christmas with Prez and about Axl in a merger attempt. The last thing she spoke was about Axl's meeting with Sue.

Zero was slightly embarrassed because he experienced nothing good to share with Iris. Iris only smiled and embraced Zero for a moment before letting go and giving the body back to Axl.

It was only during lunch time at the old man's shop that Lumine was able to get to meet with Prez. He soon learnt that those 'enemies subjugated by will' had actually made Prez angry because his machines had been involved in an environmental disaster in the far west of the Federation, prompting him to take over and restore order.

Lumine also learnt more of his future responsibilities. In the corporate world, many small companies and big corporations have been reminded again to not mess with Prez's investments or risk increasing his monopoly. As heir apparent, his job was to ensure no such mess occurred or else the monopoly will increase, besides usual tasks.

"So father, this is all about monopoly? Over the markets?"

"Well… yes. Having big businesses is good but too much monopoly is also bad for one's health. It will take away a lot of coffers and my… time with you. So that's why other people have been warned not to misuse my every investment."

Prez saw a sad look in Lumine's eyes. It wasn't visible at all but it takes a little heart to pull that observation out. He asked the white Reploid to tell him everything but Axl decided to take it from there.

"Dad, I got a job at an old human's store. His children were the ones whose companies you took over. I don't know about how he will feel when he learns that his children were downgraded by you. I'm just worried, that's all…"

Prez was mildly surprised. "Really? The exact ones who are toiling the sand and rock in the deserts? I see. That was nice of you to tell me that, Axl. Please help me find out more about the old person as of now. That would be helpful to me."

Later when the lunch break period was over, Axl was back in control and went to work as usual. Sue didn't come to the shop so he had a private time with the old sir. It seems that the old sir's children still afford to send back cash and they were too embarrassed to talk about their losses. That afternoon, the old sir wept himself to sleep in the comforts of his bed.

Three days later, it was day 88. Inside Axl, Lumine has been working on something big but he wasn't going to tell dear boy so easily. Axl guessed it had something to do with the merger incident a week ago and those of which he had planned.

The white Reploid sat on the pitch-black floor of the subconscious and held his knees together with both hands. He panted a little but was overall not tired. Axl and Iris approached him, hoping to know what's going on.

"Part of my plan's almost complete. I just need a specific trigger and the proper timing, that's all. Dear boy, you really aren't planning to do anything, are you?"

Axl is now in his cubicle, reclining with a rather awkward position on his office chair. The old man's store is closed for today but the sad news over his children's business was definitely not the main factor. Axl isn't working today at all.

"Well, I don't know what to do as of now. I had just practiced some cooking yesterday and so did both of you. I also did my share of paperwork for X again. There's nothing as of today." Axl shrugged at him.

"Pity. Today's snow is rather light and I can see some sunlight from Axl's eyes. Looks like another day will be lingered again." Iris also shrugged.

Suddenly, the telephone on the computer rang out loud, shaking the trio and Axl made them fall on the floor. Axl got back up and put on an adjustable headset before answering the call. It turned out to be Prez.

Axl lowered his voice. "Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"Traced your computer and rang up. Listen, I just want to know if you'll be interested in coming with me to another district to watch a performance. It's a musical play about a young orphan who struggles his way to finding his origins and parents."

Axl had long guessed that Lumine had been with Prez the longest and the most exposed to outside cultural elements so he decided it was best to let him control.

"I'm not really that interested, dad. I bet Lumine is."

The white Reploid's eyes grew wide of surprise. "What…?"

"Excellent! I'll see you in half an hour at the corporation ground's south wing! Be ready with a formal suit! Stay in control until we get to the theater box seats then Lumine can come out and enjoy the show! Goodbye!"

After Prez disconnected the line, Iris and Lumine glared at Axl. Axl remained calm, expecting Lumine to be angry at him. Instead, Lumine made a meek smile.

"I'm amazed, dear boy. This is the first time you did this to me. No matter; this is of no consequence. I must admit that you are quite right. Years ago, father did introduce me to the field of arts and culture. Mind telling me why you just did that?"

"Like I said, music isn't really my thing. Maybe you enjoy it more. Iris, are you fine with that?" Iris had no expression on her face. "It's rather okay, Axl."

"Alright, let's go! Lumine, your suit since the… signing… is still here with me. But you would look neat with black instead of grey. So, the suit's just plain useless here. I'll give it back to dad later." Lumine raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." That was all the white Reploid said. In an instant, Axl teleported to the 86th floor of Prez's tower mansion. When Prez had donned another of his beloved suit, he was surprised to find Lumine wearing a black suit instead of usual casual clothes.

"Do you like it, father? It was dear boy's idea." He flapped his hands a little. "I'm sorry, dear boy suddenly acted as though he knew this place well and got this suit out of an old closet. I'm amazed it's still new…"

Prez suddenly burst out: "And Axl did a great job! You look brilliant! It fits you nicely too! The whole closet full's yours! Hm, you three could instead make use of multiple clothing! I'll think of something later. Time for the opera!"

Lumine was pretty much dazed at all that. Nevertheless, he switched back to let Axl come out, only donned with his usual clothes, and walked to the elevator, leaving the grounds by the usual limousine.

During the journey, Prez decided that Axl's clothes were good enough and didn't remind him to wear the suit. Around an hour later, after the chauffeur left the limousine for a valet service Prez and Axl rushed inside for their box seats.

"Ah, mister Prez and son! Your seats are at the private box over there!"

The attendant led the way to the private box. Just as soon as Axl closed the door behind them, Lumine's form came out; he dusted himself on the chest and walked down to sit next to his father.

"So father, what's this opera all about again?"

"…An orphan tries to find the traces of his family at the same time, struggling to cope with the various stress and abuse of meaner adults. In the end, his family has passed away a long time ago and he being adopted into a better family."

"That's so sad! Has literature been cruel like this?" Iris squealed out.

"Well, it certainly has been so for around 200 years already. Dear girl, I would suggest you keep comments to yourself till the opera's end. Dear boy… continue sleeping at your will." Inside the computer brain, Axl had already slept on the pitch-black floor.

Lumine reached for a cup of tea when the curtains were brushed aside slowly. The orchestra began their music first with the strong shrills of the violin and cello. Gradually the sounds of oboe and clarinet came in to play.

The characters then came out into play on the stage. Artificial snow was released to show it was winter and the background of ancient houses of rock appeared. A child character sang out loud his pains and agony in the workhouse.

Soon after, ladies came out, holding hands and dancing around the 'orphan' and shrilled out loud their tunes of insults and pity. Iris was close to crying at the situation but held her tears back to not distract Lumine.

The 'orphan' begged for alms on the 'cold streets'. Higher class adults ignored him and some old men even kicked him on the 'mud'. Then, the music of the grand piano came in as a kind gentleman took him back to his own house.

Eventually, a crisis arises. Some ugly criminals kidnapped the child and held him hostage in return for cash. The gentleman was very sad of this news and the police kept patrolling the streets for the criminals.

As the story progresses, the criminals tortured him non stop. A kind lady pitied the child and offered him aid of food and clothes. Along the story, she told him clues about the past of his family and how she knew him.

Close to the end, the child had succeeded in escaping the horrifying hideout. The criminals and their gang went out to get back the child. He put up a brave fight to all of them and suddenly, the police came! Eventually all truth came to light.

As the music progressed to greater shrills of the violin and cello, the melody of the oboe and clarinet and the stunning stuns of piano and harp, everything was known. The child is related to the gentleman through his mother. His parents died of terrible tragedy and people have forced him to wander elsewhere as his property were squandered.

The court declares the criminals and gang guilty and subjected to hanging to death. The ladies too were punished by the gentleman for the child's maltreatment. In the end, the orphan was brought to live in a better family of his uncle's.

The ending was done by one of the actresses. Her shrills of Yule echoed through the whole theater and all characters gave a deep bow to the audience.

Everyone applauded the well-presented play as a standing ovation. Prez and Lumine were also part of the standing ovation. In minutes, the large audience cleared the huge theater and when Lumine finished his cup of tea, Axl took over.

"… So Lumine, how was the play? I enjoyed my share of time."

"It was rather good, dear boy. I must admit that you were right to make me listen and watch the opera. Right now, if you would be so kind, allow me to take away this suit. I've a feeling we'll still be going out."

Minutes later, Lumine had already taken off his black suit and resumed his usual white shirt, sweater, white-greyish trouser and black leather shoes. As a surprising move, he held firm control over the body, holding Axl back rather rudely, and walked out with Prez to his limousine. Some humans noticed his presence and other humans and Reploids also came to notice a glimpse of him.

The people didn't see Prez at all; only that the most-talked-of Reploid was entering a human vehicle. Some people and Reploids whispered about, some tried to see through the dark limo windows but in vain.

"Hey, what was that for? You're be scaring them again! Let me back out!"

"If you were in my place, dear boy, I would see this as a chance to prove my words: I don't have time to harm anyone at all. Unless, of course, someone else tries to."

By now, it was already time for tea, according to human tradition. The white, pale Reploid sat restlessly on chair, trying to prevent Axl from taking over as much as possible. He saw Axl's increasing improvements in body control affairs, for example Axl's aura turned from light blue to dark blue, and was determined to hold them down his best.

"Hey, come on! Let me out already! You're not supposed to be here!" Axl's dark blue aura surged more against Lumine's dark purple one. Iris chose not to interfere.

"I'll make it up to you, dear boy. I've got years of experience with music thanks to father, so I'll be sharing some with you. You must have never done this before, haven't you? I'm not surprised; ten years of Reploid rebellions caused by human trash" – referring to Bob – "and you barely had time to do anything nice."

Iris suddenly stepped in. "Axl, he's right. You've fought so much. You've never done much and I was patient for ten years. Just let Lumine show you something. He means no harm. Please…"

Axl gave in. "Gah! Fine! Give me your best!"

Prez was originally going to bring the trio to his place and let them hang around but upon the pale-white Reploid's request, he dropped them off at a roadside, bid them careful and farewell and went back to his grounds.

Lumine was going to a shopping mall quite far away from the Hunter HQ and buy some musical devices for Axl and Iris to enjoy music. He didn't care about the attention he was getting; he was going to get straight to the point and ignore the stares of humans and Reploids.

He didn't care if people hushed away their children upon his sight. He didn't care if he was avoided in the elevator. He didn't care about the three humans that laughed at him he coincidentally saw near to the music store.

"YOU! What are you doing here?! You're being controlled! You can't come here!"

"Says who? I don't have time to deal with you humans. Get out of my sight." He crashed his shoulders onto one of them and just walked on. Out of rage, they rushed off.

Axl was impressed. "Nice one. Now, you are all even."

"Thank you, dear boy." Upon entering the music store, he waked rather hastily to a music section and looked closely around. A few seconds later, he grabbed some tiny compact discs of various genres, a comfortable, small brown bag and a music player box set. Axl and Iris were surprised.

"Wow, thanks but you-" He hushed them all at the same time.

"I've chosen many types of music for you to enjoy, dear boy and girl. There's rock, pop, country, sentimental, classic, jazz, rap and heavy metal. This portable bag can store your discs. I'm leaving now."

Without saying anything at all, he paid up for everything and proceeded to walk away. Passer-bys just kept looking while he ripped the box open, connected the wiring headset to his own and played a compact disc of a particular genre.

"This one's called pop, the most enjoyed genre around. I'm going to stroll back to the HQ for you so if you want to listen to listen to others, dear boy and girl, just ask."

It was another 15 miles back to the HQ and so far, the other two had asked Lumine to change the compact disc twice. They had enjoyed the pop and rock genres so far. The one they are currently listening to is country. Oddly, Iris was dancing to herself whereas Axl just tapped his feet.

"Iris, what do you think of this music thing?" Iris kept on dancing.

"It's great. The opera just now was also nice. You shouldn't have slept."

"The music is great but operas… I can't take that. Humans and musical performance don't mix well. Audio alone would be better."

"Axl, come on. Just be more open, okay? We are rather new to this so we have to judge everything, whether we like it or not."

"You never had the chance 50 years ago?" Iris was struck silent by that question. She even stopped dancing. She looked down on the pitch-black floor.

"Please understand. I was alive, well in active sense, for around 4 years or so. But I never had much time at all. Conflict was brewing at that time. I had to concentrate on peace activities." Iris shrugged her shoulders a little.

The white Reploid heard all his conversation yet he still could afford to shake his head a little to the left and right for he was also enjoying the music. Unknown to them, Lumine had been walking for nearly two hours and they were getting close to the HQ.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a sharp thrusting knife was pointed up at Lumine's head. An armed robber full of knifes had held him in a position of being threatened. Nearby people and Reploids who saw that quickly became afraid and went to the sides of the streets.

Oddly enough, a knife slash could cause damage to Reploids, but only if pointed at the head area and used with strong force. That robber was doing just that to Lumine. Axl was alarmed while Iris frightened but Lumine was not worried. He glared on meanly.

"Hah! Word has it ye're being controlled! Seems ye have got some cash! Better hands it over if ye know what's good for ye!"

Lumine smirked at him. "I don't think so."

He quickly grabbed the robber's coat and carried him so high and shook him so violently that all his knifes, including the one he held, all dropped on the floor. Lumine threw the man own ahead of him, roughly on the street.

With the purple aura emitted from his hand, the knifes were lifted in the air and entered the range of the spherical aura. The stainless steel melted to form a metal glob whereas the wood burnt so intensely into carbon fragments. He super-cooled the metal glob to a bearing ball of steel and kept it in his pocket.

Lumine glared at the frightened robber with a meaner eye. "I don't suppose you want the same fate as the wooden part of your knifes, do you? Being burnt alive?"

"No!" Panting and breathing so fast, the robber ran away from the Reploid. Lumine could only walk on, ignoring the look of other public citizens.

Hours later in the evening, Axl was now back in his cubicle in Reploid form. He listened on to the music through the original headset and bounced the bearing ball of metal on his desk.

Lumine earlier had entered a dark alley and teleported to the highest rooftop of the HQ, thus surrendering control to Axl. The news about the robber threatening the white Reploid didn't receive much response as supposed to the arrest, pleasing the Reploid.

Iris stared bluntly at Lumine. "I…I can't believe it. I can't believe at all what you did. There were only eye witnesses on the Internet news. The way you stopped the robber was… fascinating. X was very surprised."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Dear girl, it's just like what I said before: if someone else tries to harm me, I'll fire back. There's no harm done. I'm tired of telling him to wait. I don't have the authority to tell anyone about… the inheritance. Father will; only thing is a matter of time." He rested on the pitch-black floor.

The inhabitants had a short laugh with themselves. Axl, on the other hand, got up from his seat, still holding the metal bearing ball he was given, and teleported to a dark alley at the HQ's corners and resumed his human form.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out to eat something for the fun of it. It's time to consume something that can get rid of this tea taste still in my mouth."

"Don't blame me, dear boy!"

It was still snowing but rather lightly, meaning that spring would kick in soon. Axl walked on to the streets, ready to join the human world again.

Chapter Eight: Girlmeeting

Two days later, Axl woke up fresh anew from his pod. The previous day, he had resumed his job at the old man's store and also had a brief practice of cookery at Prez's home. He also got to enjoy the music Lumine bought for all of them. He felt for some reason that today was going to be an even better day.

After having slight chats with the three navigators in the command room and X and Zero at the south wing grounds, he decided to go ahead back to the old sir's store. Suddenly, he felt the pang of pain – so far, the fifth – on his head again.

"It's that pang again!" His inhabitants didn't need telling; they also felt it. The white Reploid was as usual the fastest to dart to the source. Iris was trying to keep up with him. Then they arrived at a different area compared to that of the computer brain.

Maintaining his usual silence, he spread out his dark purple aura in search of everywhere. The aura reached the range of where inactive data was circulating and everywhere else. Iris also decided to follow Lumine's actions.

Over his entire body, Axl felt very warm, both inside and outside. His body was twitching and fidgeting a bit but he maintained his joints not be taken over by any of his inhabitants. Only the white Reploid was pleased with that finding.

In seconds, the warmth had disappeared and Axl made it to the north wing central main plaza, the area of the HQ's entrance. He grabbed himself a seat and closed his eyes.

Axl and Iris both approached the panting white Reploid who had already lied down on the pitch-black floor. His eyes were close and he didn't say anything yet. Then, he opened his eyes and sat up properly so fast, the other two were shocked.

"Sorry, but I didn't mean to scare you both. This time, the search around the body yielded the same results but at different variables." The other two were curious. "Different variables but same results?"

Lumine got back on his feet. "Yes, different variables. This time, I have searched the entire body, the usual. Your joints, systems, fuel supply, dear boy. Only that I have taking in your suggestion: to search behind the inactive data. I suppose that the inactive data will be the only place for this source to hide."

"You searched me? A hundred percent?"

"Exactly. Even the inactive data, the things that code the very way your systems work. Dangerous things, inactive data. They code for your propulsion systems, the mathematics and physics behind your every move, the mind's intelligence and even the Chameleon Chip. But enough of the Chip. The source isn't behind or among the inactive data."

"Dear boy, did you feel the pangs even more painful than usual?"

"Er, yeah I guess. So tell me about what you have been planning all this while."

"Ah, so you've figured it out. Very well. I have been working on a program that will scan out this very source of the pain and the merger incident. It's a prototype but it's already a good and more sensitive one and unfortunately, incomplete. I will need Layer to bring me a program of that advance machine and have it installed inside this body."

The advanced machine was the same one that detected all Axl, Iris and Lumine in the mechanics room months ago. It was operated by Layer so Lumine had long figured her genius in machines like that one would be helpful to him.

"That sounds like a highly effective anti-virus program." Iris concluded.

Lumine smiled at her. "Very good, dear girl. Just like a computer program, this program will scan out the source of dear boy's pain. It can also delete this source at the spot of detection. Right now, I am waiting for a specific trigger. Later when the source has been captured, I will need dear boy's confirmation so I could destroy it."

Axl looked quite reluctant. "Alright, we'll wait till the right time. Right now, it would be best for me to get to work."

Axl then proceeded to teleport at another dark alley close to the old man's store and resumed human form. Brushing his hair to the side, he hurriedly walked out to meet his human boss and start his chores.

It was around 8.00 in the morning. College and university students poured over the streets amid corporate people and other groups of humans. Axl enjoyed the sight as he cleaned the windows with his wet cloth. Someone just knocked on the door and who should he expect to come but Sue.

Sue is actually in fact a frequent customer at this very store Axl worked in so he will get to see her very often in the near future. Sue was wearing her college's jacket along with her own clothes: a net pink scarf, a red shirt, a green skirt and neat strap shoes and white socks. Axl looked quite stunned to see her.

"Well, you've been up early, Brownscar. I suppose you are older than me because you can afford to work. Anyway, I thought I'll buy some things on my way to class."

Axl became stunned again. She was close to touch on a sensitive topic about him. He felt that his personal details such as name, career, age, parents and address ought to remain secret. If anyone tried to pry out info out of him, he would be in a lot of trouble.

Sue picked up several cans of fruit juice and a couple of sandwiches and placed them at the counter. Axl quickly counted the prices and received her cash, in turn handing in the extra balance. As Sue was putting them all in her bag pack, she spoke to him.

"If I asked everything about you, will you answer back? Like your age, name, hobby and so on?" Axl tried to find an answer, also getting nothing from his inhabitants.

"Em… er… I…" Sue sighed to herself. "Never mind. Forget I asked that. I'd better focus on my work rather than pry out some info about a friend I trust. You're also the kind type I can express my feelings to and you listen fine."

Axl was not ready for Sue's habit of quickly changing the subject so he remained silent. Then, Sue continued on talking to Axl.

"I believe you saw yesterday's news. The Reploid called Lumine was spotted somewhere a district away; first he bought some items in a music store, then walked out on the streets and wrestled a human! Witnesses say he melted knifes and made it like a pinball of some sort! What could he be up to?!"

The trio were shocked and still remained quiet. They listened on to Sue nagging.

"There's got to be a trick on this! He's a Maverick for crying out loud! He looks like he's trying to help us humans but deep inside him, I know it's that evil new world idea of his! One day he will purge us all!"

Lumine became slightly ticked off with the comments and just vanished away. Iris who was worried for him, went to chase after him. Axl decided to divert her attention away to something else.

"Didn't you hear that the human Bob was behind all this things? That was what the Hunter Commander X said in a news conference the other time! Bob was the one who caused all this! Lumine isn't such a bad Reploid after all! I know; I've seen him more than anyone else does."

"Well, if you say so. You must know him well! … Sorry, I got so far-fetched again. I just explode out all my anger sometimes. I'm sorry; I'll just be leaving now." Sue was about to turn away when she stopped and smiled at Axl.

"You really are a nice person to talk to. Shall we go out together? Spend some time together? Maybe say by tonight at 9?" Axl remembered back his first encounter with May except this time; it was a human asking him out.

Axl stammered a little. "Er… sure… I guess we could…"

"Alright, it's a date then! See you at the Big City River!" Just when Sue left the store, Axl sighed heavily on the countertop. He hid his face under his hands on the table and closed his eyes to look for Iris and Lumine.

"Lumine… I'm sorry. I didn't know she was one of the public who hated you."

"No, dear boy, it's okay." The white Reploid turned and looked at Axl. "I had also never expected this. It's only natural for humans and Reploids to express their opinions. The truth will be revealed someday. Thank you for defending me."

Axl smiled at him. He reached out his hand and in return, Lumine stretched his out and Axl pulled him back up to his feet. Iris was cheerful to see that.

"Okay, now that's done. Axl, go ahead on your date with her. I know that-"

Axl stopped her from further speaking. "I know what you're going to say, Iris. You say I'm thinking back about that stupid thing with May the last time. You're going to assure me it's alright this time. I know, Iris. I've figured it out already. I'll go."

Iris shrugged her shoulders a little. She was happy for Axl and was Lumine.

"It is only proper to accept an invitation from a human. They know better, compared to Mavericks. Alright, let's leave him alone. It's time for him to work."

The entire morning was spent in the old sir's store. It was weird that Axl saw the old sir occasionally, sometimes getting himself food or water and then retreated back to his home upstairs. He roughly assumed that he hadn't quite got over the sad news that his children are only working for Prez in the far west of the Federation.

Later in the afternoon, Axl and inhabitants visited Prez during Axl's lunch break. Of course, Axl sort of didn't like to meet the board of directors so he got Iris, this time instead of Lumine, to cover up for him. Iris happily told Prez about Axl's date. Amazingly, Lumine still refused to inform Prez about the new threat inside Axl.

"A date? I say, you are growing more and more! Good luck!"

The rest of the day till evening, Axl had spent his time in the old sir's store, tending to the needs of customers and with help from Iris and Lumine, respectively kept the store clean and regulate the supply of goods and profits.

He had to ask permission from the old sir to leave early at 7 in the evening. The old man happily granted him permission to leave. His inhabitants were wondering why he would leave so early when he could just teleport to the City River.

Back in the HQ cubicle department, Axl reached out for his device player and the bag of compact discs. He was about to leave when Zero stopped him.

"Hey, Axl, what's the rush? I haven't seen you the whole day."

"Sorry, Zero, I don't have time! I have a date to go to!" Axl rushed out to the central resting chamber and then out of sight, giving Zero no chance to talk to him.

Axl had already assumed human form when he arrived at the Big City River banks. It was close to 8.30 pm. Having had another half an hour to go, he put on the headset for the device player and listened to one of the discs Lumine bought for them. He also took out the metal bearing ball and bounced it on the street tiles while enjoying the music.

"I see you enjoy playing with the metal bearing ball, dear boy. But I'm afraid I don't understand. Its elasticity is low and it only cracks about anything it hits. How could you enjoy it so much?"

"Dunno. I kinda liked it when you made this entirely out of stainless steel. If I were to turn Maverick, will you also do this to me?" Lumine chuckled.

"Not a chance, dear boy! If I did that, the whole body would melt and we will perish and father will be most upset! Seriously, how did you get such ideas? The least I'll do is take over you and purge your codes for corruption."

Then, Axl felt a hand tap on the shoulder. It was Sue. He got away from leaning on a lamp post and brushed his hair to he sides, greeting Sue.

"Hey! So where do you want to go tonight?"

"I think we should just go somewhere to eat together. Somewhere romantic and beautiful. No big buildings and signs. Just plain nature and the lakes."

"Er… how about the west coast of the Big City? It's just a plain town facing the sea and there are a couple of hills not far away from there. I'll get us there in a jiffy."

"But that's around 300 miles and 4 districts away from here! How do we get there? Taking a cab with take around 3 hours there-!"

Axl had covered her lip with a finger. "I have a way. Just close your eyes and relax."

Iris and Lumine became alarmed at what Axl was about to do. "Axl, you can't seriously! Lumine, he's going to teleport there!"

"Dear boy, only selected and authorized Reploids can have a teleporting machine! Are you trying to reveal to her that you are a Reploid?!"

"Watch me, guys. Nothing will go wrong." He held on Sue's shoulders, who was already closing her eyes, and activated the teleporting device. In an instant, they teleported to a secret alley of the west coast town. Sue felt warm all over.

When Sue opened her eyes just as Axl told her to, she was really surprised and happy. She was also bursting full of question upon seeing the rather beautiful town of flora and small buildings, short compared to those of the Big City.

"We're here! I don't believe it! Only we can get here by teleporting, which only Reploids have that sort of device! How'd do you do that?"

"I got it as a present. Comes once in a lifetime and I don't want to refuse it, do I? Now, come on! The restaurant I know is over there!" He took her down the streets.

The scenery of the west coast town was indescribable. Although most buildings were around three storeys high, the decorations and surroundings were just beautiful. The snow only hid a little of all those beauty. The mountains and hills nearby were a great mixture of green for forests and white for snow.

Axl knew the restaurant because he had already consulted Prez that afternoon. That restaurant was one where he used to dine ten to fifteen years back during his period of growing fame. Neither Axl nor Lumine were created that time while Iris was being remolded as a dormant soul in soon-to-be Axl's body. However, the one thing Prez didn't tell Axl was that the food here was expensive.

Their table was one by the balcony, looking over to the sea and a little potion of the hills and mountains. The dim yellow light shone their table and a small thin glass held a rose on it. Axl invited Sue to her seat and then he sat on his.

"Wow, Brownscar" – Axl still didn't want to tell her his real name – "you sure do know the best place to eat. This is great! Oh, here comes the menu!"

Compared to the Big City, this west coast town has a relatively small population of Reploids so the probability of meeting humans is very high. The human waiter passed their menus to them and the shock Axl had to see the prices of the food.

"Aw man! Several hundred for a big dish of meat and vegetables! Dad didn't tell me about this or else I would have been more careful!"

"Axl! Don't worry about the price! Father has more cash from where that came from! Just enjoy your dinner with her! Just be careful a little though."

"Really, dear boy, stop worrying so much and eat."

Axl went along with their words and ordered a few dishes but were among the most expensive and a fresh bottle of wine. Even Sue was shocked.

"Brownscar, this is all really costly! Something tells me you are no ordinary store assistant! I can't figure it somehow." Axl shivered more.

First came the bottle of wine. Lumine felt that he should help Axl open the bottle but then declined on his own. Axl shook the bottle vigorously and directed the cap elsewhere. He pulled out the cork so hardly and the pressure just burst out the foam towards the ground of grass. He poured a half-cup full of wine for Sue first.

"Em… well, that's a new way of pouring wine. I've never seen it before."

In Axl's thoughts, unheard by the two inhabitants, was: "Grr… she has a sharp tongue and mind. Sooner or later, I'm bound to go nuts!"

The main course of food came. They ate the meat and vegetables together. Occasionally, Axl would offer her a small piece of the food first, for example roasted pork. Sue would even pass Axl some other food.

Along the course of eating, Sue would try to dig some info about Axl's personal details, though not by direct questioning. Axl knew this but still tried his best to answer her and not give any full details.

"I would prefer to know you more, Brownscar. Speaking of which that's a pretty attractive X-scar you've got on your face. How did you get that? It must hurt a lot."

"Em… I got it in an accident years ago. That's all I can say."

"I think you got it at a convenient time, though. Once, the news was talking about this Maverick Hunter who knocked out on the Moon. Ten years ago, he became a subject of war between two rivaling groups. But that's over with. Are you a fan of the Maverick Hunters?"

"Sure, yeah. Let's go with that." His inhabitants smirked at him.

This of course made Sue a little more suspicious of Axl but she didn't show it. "So you're not going to tell me anything about yourself? Your name? Home? Age? What school you've been to?"

Axl stopped eating by putting down his fork and knife. "I'm sorry; it's all private and confidential. If I tell you… never mind, it's just very dangerous for me to tell you. I can tell you but it will have to take time. My father acknowledges it."

"Ah! Perhaps you can tell me about your parents then, Brownscar?"

"Er… sure. That will be fine. My dad's a businessman. His industries are diversified. I don't know my mum, though. Never met her."

"So, what's your dad like, Brownscar?"

"He has the neatest laboratories. I can just toy around or… use it for work. He's a neat person. He cares for me all the time. Truth be told, I've never met him for many years now. I'm just glad I can spend time with him."

Axl earned some smiles from Iris and Lumine. Sue was sad on the other hand.

"Gee, your dad sure is one of a kind. He sure must be rich, since it's like you said, diversified industries. He's also so loving and caring to you. My dad's opposite though. He is a rich businessman also but, he's like a total jerk!"

"He became an even worse jerk than before! He used to laugh at anyone, but now he's even insulting everyone he sees! I know it has to be his ego. He can't stand Prez so much. He thinks Prez's a bug waiting to be squashed. Actually, I think my dad's looking for trouble."

"Mister Prez invests in your dad's?!"

Sue got pretty flared up. "Doesn't he? That man pours money in half the corporations and companies in the Federation, doesn't he? He's getting more domineering. His monopoly increases if you make him mad. My dad's one of them. There's tens more people out there like him and sooner, if they don't stop making Prez mad, they'll work for him instead."

Axl said nothing. Lumine knew that Prez gets mad only if people misuse his cash and equipment in embezzlements so it wasn't his fault they lost their lives to him.

"I just hope my dad stops the insults, Brownscar. Who knows, we may one day be living in the dark alleys. I just want him to stop…" Sue began crying.

Seeing that the food was all finished, Axl hurriedly called the waiter and paid the bill worth nearly a thousand cash. He brought the crying Sue to walk slowly to the nearby park. In the park, he got them a bench to sit on and wiped away Sue's tears.

"Sue, if there's one thing your dad has to learn, it's to respect other people. He's already blinded by his ego too much. It must have been surging profits I suppose?"

"Yeah… How'd you know that?"

"Every company and corporation has got to earn tonnes thanks to Prez's investments, don't they? Money has blinded your dad. Too much, in fact. I don't know if he'll ever change. But if there's one thing you can do, it's to hope he'll change."

"Or you can go up to his face and scold him."

"You're so mean! I can't scold my dad! I'll just get my mum to do it for me! You're a genius!" Still crying a little, she hit Axl's chest with her fist but it didn't hurt him.

Later, they had a long walk along the walkway of the side of the sea. Axl kicked on the thin snow layer as the Moon shone its light on the world. They suddenly stopped walking on the walkway underneath a lamp post.

"I'm still hungry, Brownscar. That supper wasn't satisfying enough."

"Er… want to go get some hotdogs then? There's a stand over there."

"That would be great, Brownscar." She held his hand real tight and they rushed towards the stand. As soon as Axl got them hotdogs with extra mustard and pepper, they sat down on a nearby bench and munched on.

"You must know that Lumine pretty well in order for you to defend him back at the store, Brownscar. When did you know him?"

"Aw, c'mon. Get off that topic already. He's probably wandering elsewhere as we speak. Just leave him alone." Lumine thanked Axl for that comment.

"Hm." Sue finished her hotdog and threw the wrapper in a bin then laid her head on Axl's right shoulder. "For a secretive guy like yourself, you sure are nice to hang out with. If only my friends at college were all just like you…"

Sue had somehow dozed off on Axl's shoulder. It was already close to 11 at night. Feeling it was best to let her rest, Axl only placed his hand on her shoulder and waked for her to wake. As he looked up to the Moon, he commented to himself.

"This is the best thing anything's ever happened to me."

Chapter Nine: Serious

That very same night of day 90, Axl had ensured that Sue arrived back at her home safely. Her home was a three storey home, bordered by a rocky wall and automatic entrance gate, and had many nice windows and statue designs on the outside. It is located just outside the Big City core and close to a mountain range.

Ironically, it was located not so far away from the neighborhood site where Bob's prison base was located. Now the prison has been demolished and a green park had been constructed. Axl was just pleased that somehow, in the past thanks to Iris' self-sacrifice, he got rid of many headaches by using up all stagnant excess energy.

Axl waved back to Sue as she entered back her home. Axl teleported away back to the Hunter HQ and resumed his usual Reploid form. He rushed back to the central chamber, finding not many Hunters there and got himself a seat around the fireplace.

"Congratulations, Axl! I say that date was rather great!"

"Well done, dear boy. You performed well. This will be one of your best times. I can say no more." Lumine just gave him light claps.

"Gee, thanks guys. I just wanted to make the most of this meeting and also tried not to give away our secret. Man, she sure has a sharp mind! I was almost exhausted just trying to talk to her! I'm bushed." Axl lied on the cushions more.

Iris though happy looked quite worried. "I know you enjoyed yourself today but what if this sort of relationship develops further? It will go against the practical norm. Oh, I'm just so worried for you, Axl!"

Axl stared back at her. "What? A human with a relationship with a Reploid? Grow strong? The most it will go is just being friends, that's all. We are of different kind!"

"I don't know, what if she learns you are you and you lied just to be friends and her heart becomes broken…" Iris made them all silent.

Then Lumine reached out his hands on both their shoulders. "Listen, time will decide everything. Someday, the truth will be revealed. It cannot be helped. I suggest we get to sleep now before the time limit and stop worrying about this. Dear boy's earned his day."

Axl took Lumine's advice and got off the cushion. Stretching out his hands and his body, he headed to his resting pod and set the dial.

"Well, at least I can finally get some rest. Then, it's another tomorrow of work at the store and perhaps we'll meet Sue again."

Lifting the glass cover, he slowly laid himself on the soft cushions under him and the needles induced the sleeping programs into the trio. The glass cover then closed down, sealing them in Axl's pod.

Meanwhile on the other side of the HQ, the Commanders and three navigators have drafted up a surprise plan for all the Hunters. According to X, this plan was to create a new environment for all Hunters and to make full use of everyone's roles, responsibilities and intellects.

"So, we will put the other Captains on duty too. As for the Hunters, we'll divide them all into two batches. The first batch on this day, for example, will go on patrol duty while the other will attend classes."

"The following day, the two batches will switch sides. There will be small assignments to boost creativity and also Hunter levels. Tests will be held occasionally for identifying intellect levels. The syllabus comprises of six subjects, three on a certain day for both batches to learn, as recommended by the government."

"As for the teaching staff, I'll hand in details later. So far, Zero and I will be part of it and Pallette has volunteered herself. We'll get other volunteers later. This plan is due to be approved soon by the government. Any questions?"

Alia raised her hand. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Our main investor has raised concerns about the Hunters' one-sidedness towards battle. Now that things are becoming stable again unlike that of 20 years ago, he feels that all should develop equal abilities in an effort to create the utopia we all crave for."

"So, now mister Prez is meddling in our affairs, huh?" That was Zero.

"What can we do? We can't simply undermine the increasing monopoly he's had since fifteen years ago. His concerns can't be simply ignored."

Layer raised her hand. "So, what about Axl and the other two?"

"Prez personally requested they be given the right to decide for themselves. I was told Lumine has to be part of this new program. I just don't know why. So, it will mean that Axl and Iris have to be dragged along. We'll inform them later."

The meeting ended. Alia and Layer were ordered to inform this to the rest of the navigating staff whereas X and Zero reached out for the combat staff.

Hours later, into the new 91st day, something bad and serious was about to happen to the trio in the prototype body. They just didn't know it.

Inside the computer brain, Axl suddenly found himself to be awake. He didn't know why. He had been using a lot of energy yesterday and he wanted to have a good rest. His senses informed him something was wrong.

He felt heavy and weird all over himself. His head was nudged forward by an unknown force that was felt rather sharp and he couldn't go against it.

He looked around and he spotted no one. His friends were nowhere in sight. He was tied to tilt his head downwards but he was also blocked from doing so by that same unknown force. He was tied up all over to something so hard he couldn't move.

"What is happening to me? Iris! Lumine! Where are you?"

However, the one thing he could reach for was his right hand. When he held it up, he was utterly shocked. His hand wasn't the blue metal chunk with a red strip and grey humerus arm. His was all glowing white and silvery with small square data fragments revolving around it.

He made his hand move to the left and pick up his left hand. It wasn't that easy as he thought. A huge numbing force was trying to prevent him from doing so. However, when he jerked the left hand closer to himself, he felt numb and someone groaned over the force. His left hand was partially engulfed by revolving silver data and the other half seemed to be white in colour.

He was pulling Lumine's hand towards himself.

Just suddenly, the other half of Lumine's hand was engulfed by silver data up till his shoulder and a huge pressure was exerted and their shoulders were close to being merged. Full of shock, Axl cried out loudly to his friends.

"IRIS! LUMINE! WAKE UP! HELP!"

Lumine woke up the fastest compared to Iris. He also felt the same thing like Axl. He felt all heavy, weird and his head was jerking on something. When he realized that he was being merged with Axl again, he yelled out louder to Iris.

"DEAR IRIS! WAKE UP! IT'S URGENT!"

Iris woke up abruptly and looked around her. She eventually saw what shocked her the most. Axl and Lumine were being merged as a single body this time but wasn't near completion yet.

The silvery glowing body was enveloping the two but only up till their shoulders. Their hands had become only a single pair but their heads were still the same. Axl was tied to lean back against Lumine's back but the wide long purple hair was pushing against his head.

"What's going on?! How could this happen?!" Iris' eyes were glittering from the reflection of light on her tears and her hands covered her mouth.

"We don't know! That thing has appeared again, only to strike us while we were sleeping! Do something, Iris!" Axl cried out to her.

Iris was panicking all over. She didn't know what to do as she had nearly every time depended on instructions from the both of them. Her tears flowed down her cheeks more and more.

A giant electric shock came out of nowhere and hit the two subjects. The shockwaves spread out to infinite space of the pitch-black surroundings from the silvery body and were stunning Axl and Lumine so hard they were drained of energy.

"AAAHHH!" Axl's yells were so loud and deafening. Lumine tried to break free from the body by using the body's left hand and dig into it, but a huge repulsion occurred and he was shocked with even more pain.

"The shock's trying to knock us out! It's also attempting to merge me fully with dear boy! Aaaaahhhh! Dear girl, analyze us now! Aaaahhhh!"

Iris was shaking full of fear and trembled as she walked slowly to them.

All resting pods have been under the surveillance of the security room. The guards there were not only responsible for making sure that all Hunters got back to sleep before the reinstated bedtime limit, but also to monitor all health performances.

The two security Reploids noticed that in a certain cubicle, its occupant's health was rapidly declining to alarming levels. It was around 6 in the morning.

"Hey! Something's wrong! That Hunter's health is declining like crazy! Dispatch the emergency recruit team! Notify the Supreme Commander immediately!"

Axl's resting pod soon became a hotspot. A team of 4 medics soon arrived at Axl's pod minutes later. X and Zero also rushed to the spot. Despite the relatively calm looks on Axl's face, inside a huge problem was occurring.

It was important to note that Iris still didn't take any action yet to analyze the body. She was so afraid that something wrong might happen if she dived her hand further into them. Axl called out again to her amid the huge shocks.

"Iris! What are you waiting for? Come help us! Gwaaaahhh!"

"What if I do something wrong again?! The connecting data was far more complex that time! What if I made it permanent and you two are merged forever?!"

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" Lumine screamed out amid the pain inflicted on him. "Just remain calm and confident! Believe in yourself! Try to at least puncture a hole in one of those nerve data! Gwaaaaa!"

"Here goes nothing!" Iris charged her right hand out, closed together like a fist, towards the silver body. She emitted some slightly dark pinkish aura on her fist and forcefully penetrated the silver body, chipping off some data.

Right from the cut created by Iris' penetration emerged several lightning-like electric strikes and they all were headed towards the poor girl. The odd part was that the lightning strikes all suddenly spread out in opposite directions, thus avoiding her.

She was very surprised and just stopped to wonder but the other two yelled back.

"Hey, don't just stop like that! Go on!"

"Dear girl, you have your chance now! Try and find the threads and disable it! Dear boy, prepare to exert some strength on my count!"

Iris inserted her hand deeper into the cut. She was struggling hard to find the source of the merging personalities. Her eyes were closed and she saw a miraculous scene of hat it feels like to travel inside the data. She was 'moving' very rapidly through highway-like passages, all curving here and there to various 'destinations'.

"Grr… must resist pain... personality data… combat powers… the nerves! Here it is! The joints and body structure, too! Hang on… I'm analyzing it now…"

"DEAR BOY, NOW!" Axl and Lumine flared up their respective dark auras in an instant. Their heads were enveloped by their own auras and slowly, bit by bit, small hole appeared on the silvery body and rays of dark purple and dark blue light shone through them. Nonetheless, the electric shocks got stronger.

"Control over the nerve data… the source is having little control… I'm bursting it now… done!" Iris has destroyed the threads made by the unknown source so suddenly, Axl's and Lumine's hands broke free from the body, thus shattering the silvery shoulders.

Iris was still trying to analyze the data of the joints and body structure of the data souls. She made a face, squirmish and all, because she was being blocked from accessing the data. She looked up to Lumine.

"Lumine, I'm blocked from accessing the data of this merger body!"

"Alright, let me do this! Dear boy, exert more strength to break free of this clutches! Dear girl, you can let go now! I'm going in personally!"

The moment Iris removed her hand, she was repelled back far away from them. Overcome by extreme tiredness, she immediately fell unconscious on the dark floor.

"IRIIISSS!" Axl yelled out to her while flaring more aura.

On the outside world, the medics were having a problem. The glass pod was sealed tight due to a jam on one of the locks. It wasn't the security's faults as all locks were working just fine. One lock simply wouldn't give way.

"Commander, the subject is experiencing various pressures inside him. According to this diagram, there are three different colours of dark purple, blue and pink but they are all mixed up! There seems to be a small dot of silver here but we don't know what it is!"

X thought to himself: "There's another personality inside Axl?!"

Inside, Axl had continued to flare his aura to break free totally from the knots and threads of the silver data. Lumine had already dived his hand deep inside the cut to analyze the joints and body structure of the new data soul.

He tried his best to stand the pain from the electric shocks and also dig and destroy the irritating data.

"There it is! The new system is trying to integrate our designs into one and our joints to be frozen solid so it can take over! Here goes! GWAAH!"

A giant explosion occurred from them. The two were blown back far away room the spot and opposite from each other. Axl and Lumine were severely drained of energy due to the fact they were struggling very hard to break free from an extremely tight knot. Axl was already too tired so he passed out first.

"Dear boy!" Just then, he saw a fascinating sight. The millions of pieces of data that formed the silvery body, firstly sprinkled in the air, regrouped to form clusters of data, and those clusters formed a long strand of silver data. It was made of various rectangles and squares knit together and it was about 3 feet long, if this was the physical world.

It wriggled fast as it was trying to hide itself somewhere in Axl. Lumine made an angry look and held up a tip of his finger. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

A thin purple ray pierced though one of the square data on its other end. Smaller fragments were formed inside the purple ray and they regrouped to form a rectangle: it was the simplified version of the 3-foot long data strand data. Although the long data strand escaped away, Lumine was pleased with himself.

"Now I have you…" Lumine in turn passed out, though not entirely.

Outside Axl's pod, they had just nudged the lock and lifted the glass cover. Axl opened his eyes a little. His sight was blurred and dim because he was so tired. This time, he was completely knocked out so he lost balance and fell down onto the ground below him, just like that. Other Hunters quickly grabbed him and rushed him to the mechanics room, upon X's orders.

X made it a point for him and Zero to be left alone with Axl. Without saying anything, Zero strapped Axl's body to the chair and connected wires into Axl's head gem. X run the machine and listed only three personalities in the prototype body. A screen showed what it was like inside Axl's head.

Lumine saw a screen appear to him and also saw an astonished X with Zero. He used his last energy to smile back and talk to the Supreme Commander.

"Call Layer her quick… it is that advanced scanning machine, isn't it? …ask her to… download the machine's… scanning program… create a strong… file detector… quick… it's very serious now… nearly destroyed… merged… quick…" Lumine had just passed out like that.

Zero rushed wordless to Layer's room to inform her those words whereas X logged them out back into the prototype body and set the body to rest till completely healed.

"What exactly is going on all this while? I'll want answers soon, Lumine. About everything…" That was the last thing he said before locking the mechanics room door and let Axl sleep.

Layer had already received the message and started working on the unknown file detector based on that advanced machine's technology. Hours later, Axl and inhabitants had been fully energized. By then, it was close to afternoon.


	21. Existpeace Ch10-12

Chapter Ten: Socialite

Hours ago, they had just suffered another direct attack from an unknown entity which attempted to merge Axl and Lumine – the second if the one where the two's movements were exact is also considered – and mysteriously, not Iris. Now, they were fully energized yet the white Reploid was the first to wake.

He had gently shaken Iris and Axl so that Axl would go on and reactivate the body. Axl then smirked back smilingly at Lumine.

"It's been quite some time since you did that. The gentle waking and all."

"Well, I can't just shake or even kick you, can I, dear boy? Come on, I need to have a talk with the purple navigator. I've got my trigger for the master plan. I'm got surprising and sad news for you all though."

Axl was able to force his body to wake up and start moving around. But before he could even move around, he had to be un-strapped first. He needed another person's help in order to do that; Layer was conveniently there for him.

"Thank goodness you've come to. Everyone was so worried. Let me unbuckle those straps." Layer walked to Axl and set him free to walk around the mechanics room.

Axl's head suddenly moved fast. He was made to look at various corners of the room before he lost control of the body to the white Reploid. Lumine smiled at her.

"Just the one I need to talk to. The absence of security cameras is very helpful. Please sit first." He invited Layer to sit on one of the chairs at the room's corner.

"Well, I suppose you've got my message?"

Layer straightened herself. "Yes, Zero informed me earlier. I have already downloaded copies of the core programs from the advanced file detector. I'm working on a type that can work inside a complex body like Axl's. You'll have to give me some time before I could finish it."

"Very good. Please do hurry. This time, that thing nearly destroyed us all. My existence is vitally needed for my father, but that's not the point. Who doesn't want to live anyway?"

Lumine quickly switched back to Axl before they left the mechanics room.

Back in Axl's cubicle, Axl had contacted the old man and presented his late apologies and request for a leave on just the day itself upon reasoning that he fell unconscious for the whole morning and was ill. In fact, Axl wasn't lying at all; he had been made to stay in the HQ in case he fell 'ill' again.

"Well, that's done. Lumine, what news did you have for us?"

Iris rushed to meet them from nowhere. "Yeah, what sad news is that?"

Lumine sighed for a while. He firstly took out a rectangle-shaped set of data codes, the one which he copied from the glittering 3-foot long original strand while the other two were unconscious. "This is our criminal."

Axl stared on it for a while. "That's the one which tried to merge us?!"

"A copy of the original criminal. The surprising part is that I was able to copy it. But the sad part of the news is this: this data came from me."

Like he expected, Axl and Iris were shocked. "It came from you?!"

"More accurately, dear boy and girl, when I first rudely entered this body. The criminal is the data strand for White Axl." White Axl was the codename given to a formula created by the combination of Axl's and Lumine's appearances.

"That's not all. It's a combination of dear boy's and my own personality codes and protocols. It also has a mixture of combat codes from me and dear boy. In other words, it is a brand new Maverick fighting personality."

Axl became slightly frightened and fidgeted. "The Maverick data? Inherited from you? All this while in dormant program? Wait! We tested it on me! Does that mean I'll go Maverick later?"

"Sorry, but prototypes like you don't have the specs to cause something like that." Lumine chuckled. "Funny, that's the same thing I said on the Moon. Anyway, it didn't contain any of dear girl's codes because she's a personality originally of an old model Reploid. This code is programmed to merge only features of new generation Reploids."

Iris made a face. "That doesn't make any sense. How come?"

"I do not know, dear girl, but I will find out. I won't let this Maverick remnant of me endanger us anymore!" Lumine was so infuriated that he smashed all the copy data with his bare hand, scaring the other two a little.

"Dear boy, I will need your permission to destroy it."

"I'm saying this again, Lumine. We will wait till the time is right."

The following hours, Axl found himself doing nothing. He had been pretty upset about knowing the presence of a Maverick data inside him. He only played with his pens and pencils on the desk. Eventually the computer phone rang.

Axl put on his headset, lowered the voice and answered the call. It turned out to be Prez and he seems to be really excited. The background was that of a laboratory with all the nifty gadgets and chemical tools.

"Axl! This is me! I want you to come down to the grounds at the south wing right away! There will be a guard leading you the way! I want to show you all something!"

"Dad? What's going on? Seems like you made something great."

"You all will have more human forms! This may be last minute but you could use some great clothing, especially Lumine! Tonight will be the big night where I'll tell the world my proudest news ever! See you!" The line was cut abruptly.

The three of them sighed. "So, do we have to go?"

"Do we even have a choice, Axl? We have to go, of course!"

"Alright, but I won't like it." Axl lazily got up the chair and switched off the computer. He was about to exit the cubicle department when X confronted him.

"Axl! Where are you going? You're not allowed to leave the HQ as of yet!"

"Well, not according to mister Prez. He wants the three of us to go down to his labs and try something out." Axl wanted to leave but X held on his shoulder tight.

"Axl! This is an order!" Axl sighed. "Alright, X, do you really want to know why Lumine has to show himself to the face of the public?" X softened his grip a little. He looked on Axl but all he saw was his back.

"I get the feeling you'll know the reason tomorrow. And that may be the reason why my dad's calling me. I have no choice. I assure you I'll be fine. I won't be under any attack… at least for today."

The two were silent. "I'll see you later, X. I'm sorry."

Axl teleported himself to the south wing grounds, leaving behind a doubtful X. A security guard was there to welcome him as said by his 'dad', and Axl was led all the way down to the laboratories. This time, the new security was retina scan and heat frequencies, and only Axl made it through the thick metal gate.

"I still feel bad for going against X, though. How will I ever make it up to him?"

"You don't have to, dear boy. You are right; this has to do with father. He's planning to tell the world about me. That news ought to be satisfying enough for him. After all, he's desperate to know why I must appear in the public."

"Lumine's right. Axl, calm yourself down, will you?"

Axl later reached the part of the laboratory which had all the nifty gadgets and tools. Unknown to him, it was the same place where the three of them received human forms at the same time. Then, Prez and a fellow scientist appeared to Axl.

"Ah, there you are! There isn't much time so this fellow scientist here had configured a simple device for the three of you to switch to multiple forms. But we still need to reconfigure the Chameleon Chip though; we must make sure that the Chameleon Chip doesn't over stress out or create stagnant energy or the disasters happen again!"

"Yes, that's quite right." The scientist said through muffled teeth. "The copy chip, or Chameleon Chip in your case, is highly unusual for a prototype. There's only one such copy bot in this world, which is you, but that's not the point. Let's go."

Axl was once again subjected to straps and knots. The sleeping program was induced into Axl and the three of them slept immediately. Prez and the scientist worked on the prototype body's systems.

This time, Axl woke up much earlier than he expected. True to Prez's words, the operation only took about 2 hours, meaning it was close to evening. Axl got up from the seat and observed himself. His left hand was clear of something.

"Yes, that button has been eliminated. It's rather useless now since I've added in a brand new application. See here; now, when you are in human form, you'll be having a watch instead. This watch will correspond to the Chameleon Chip and allow you to switch to two different human forms or back to Reploid form."

Axl turned himself to human form. He was wearing the first given clothes of the shirt, sweater and the rest. But when he turned to the other human form, it was a neat black suit. Lumine rudely took control and found himself wearing a black suit also.

"Ah yes, a new configuration. If Axl's wearing a commoner's clothes, the two of you will also wear your commoner's clothes. Likewise the same, if he's wearing the suit. But, either of you three can switch types. Well, now that's done, let's go."

Prez dragged Lumine along. The scientist managed to speak out: "It's an honour to meet you, sir heir." The white Reploid only smiled back and said "Thank you" before he disappeared with Prez.

The two of them, neat and smart in suits, were already on their way to the far southwest part of the Big City, also a west coast city and acing the sea. The white Reploid was going to know who's who in the corporate world and they were going to know him too. Somehow, Axl winced a little.

"What if Sue's coming too? I don't want to be seen. Lumine, you can have the body for the whole day." Lumine raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Gladly accepted, dear boy. There is a possibility she will come. We're talking about major corporate members around the Federation and the world meeting in a small place here. Should we see her, I'll cover up for you, dear boy. Don't worry."

"So, Lumine what is a data soul actually? More details, please."

"Alright, dear girl. A data soul is a huge collection of unique codes which determine the personalities of a Reploid. This data soul holds codes for other features such as the physical looks of a Reploid, which includes metal density, and the layout design of the internal machines and systems, and if necessary, fighting abilities. All these are programmed in a Reploid body during production and can be expressed with help from nuclear energies. The personality bidding is a random mix based on a master computer."

"So, what about the Maverick data and the like?" Axl interrupted.

"During the mass production of new generation Reploids eight years ago, Sigma's data was also included but this was only the outer design and metal density. That's why most Reploids copy such a body to prevent damage in accidents. But somehow, Sigma included his personality of going Maverick at will in all of us. I was no exception."

"However, thanks to human trash's corruption, the Maverick data in me was rigidly controlled thus making me loyal to him alone. He made sure that I install him only as king of the new world. That's why I destroyed Sigma on the Moon."

"On the other hand, this White Axl is a combination of many: a Maverick and a loyalist to Bob, a mixture of my designs and yours, a mixture of two different battle systems and personalities. Now, it's on the run."

"Are you sure of all this? What about me?" Iris came back in.

"Your data wasn't included in White Axl because your data was never incorporated in Axl's copy chip or mine either, when I had a body back then. Father hid that data away from Axl's copy chip because you were designed to be a dormant personality meant to assist dear boy in every way of communications only."

"WHAT?!" Both Axl and Iris were shocked.

"Lumine! How do you know all this things?!" Axl stared at him.

"Partly because of what father taught me, partly of my own observations. Now if you were going to ask any more, you'll have to wait. We are here."

They had arrived at a hotel resort at the far southwest coastal city. Prez first got out of the limousine followed by Lumine. They were led up 2 floors to a giant hall, decorated with chandeliers and paintings. Inside the giant hall are many wealthy upper-class members who displayed moderate behaviour, talking or drinking champagne.

Prez noticed a while later that Lumine wasn't with him. He rushed back out to the elevator and found the white Reploid in black suit leaning against a brown carpet wall. Lumine was actually rather hesitant himself to meet the corporate society.

"Lumine what are you doing here? You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll help you around here. Don't worry." The Reploid was led forward with a light tap n the shoulder.

Inside his head, he talked to the other two. "Amazing. Now the 'What do I do' question has been solved. I must admit, this is rather hectic."

"Yeah, we just got over a terrible trauma and now this?"

"You are so right, dear boy. Anyway I will try my best to… behave."

"That's the way! Just relax!" Iris encouraged him to move forward more.

The duo walked past by many people, almost all never noticed them at all, except for a colonel-like person who saw them and said 'Hello'. Even the members of the press didn't notice. They walked up to the front stage which read 'THE ESTABLISHMENT OF WORLD CORPORATE FUND'.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? Aside from the main agenda, mister Prez wishes to make an announcement everyone should know."

Mister announcer guy certainly got every person's attention to the stage where Prez and Lumine stood. The press members got their cameras and laptop computers ready.

The announcer guy had passed on the microphone to mister Prez. He sighed for a while wit his eyes closed, looking on the floor. Then, he looked back to the crowd of humans and began to speak.

"Many of you know who I am now, and what I am also. I'm just an old person, trying to make the best out of everything he owns for the better world and beyond. I should have brought my cane along for me to walk, but it seems this old man has his memory so close to being poor I even forget to eat my morning bread."

That was a joke so everyone laughed a little.

"But enough about me. We are gathered here today, upon permission from the Federation and six other nations, to establish a fund that is meant to further develop the world. This old man can only contribute much, but much more is needed to lift the poor out of the poor and those of bad out of badness."

"We will go into details later from the impartial committee. Right now, my main concern is my heir. You all know already, I'm an old man who used too much time for the world; I don't even have my own family. I will pass on to the other world soon. I have already designated my heir of one of my three children of Reploids."

Many people began to whisper and wonder about. Some were eager to know and meet his heir, some were critical if Reploids ought to inherit possessions.

"After much consultation and debates and observations also, and with recognition by the Federation government, I am announcing to you all and the world that my heir is here, on the stage with me; no, not the announcer." A little laughter ensued.

"He's over there: he used to be a Maverick but under intense investigation, the government has cleared his name and he has been reformed. He used to be the Jakob Project director and is also currently my son: Lumine."

The camera flashes were most intense during his period as Lumine walked out further on the stage to look on the humans. Axl and Iris were already encouraging him to maintain calmness and not be afraid. He bowed to them a little.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar of clapping ensued. Lumine was a little shocked so he jerked a little backwards but maintained his position. Amid the claps, there were also some whispers about him. Some time later, the clapping stopped but the camera flashes continue on.

Prez continued: "He is my dearest creation, along with another two more children who sadly couldn't make it here today in self-appearance. So anything you all would like to know, please ask while we are serving some appetizers."

Lumine got off the stage by jumping on to the floor while the appetizers were being served. Some people first went to get their food but most wanted to go close to the heir they heard about so much from and meet him themselves.

"Congratulations! You just earned yourself the biggest corporation in the world! Jolly good! I hope our corporations will cooperate more in the future!"

"It's a pleasure, sir human." Lumine shook hands with the happy fat man.

Prez came in. "He's a good friend of mine from the super nation which has a land the shape of a boot. He's pretty excited to enhance ties, especially with you around."

Other men with dark skins and traditional-looking men came forward to talk with the Reploid. He was bombarded with tonnes of questions and tried to answer them all.

"Lumine, this man on the left is also a very good friend of mine. He helps me dig up scrap in the world's largest desert. This one here comes from the same continent super nation with a horn on its east. We are dealing with construction works. This last man on the right, he received huge investments where we dig up diamonds for commercial and research in the same continent super nation."

Other men and ladies started coming to meet the Reploid.

"This lady comes from the giant subcontinent of the Federation. We're cooperating in technologies to alleviate people from poverty. This white gown sir is my new manager of the de-desertification project at the far west Federation deserts."

"This nice old man and his wife are from mainland Federation Far East. We are dealing well in consumer goods and pollution control. This man wearing a bowtie comes from the giant archipelago far south. This man wearing a thick coat comes from the coldest nation in the world and we are digging for oil."

"Ah, yes, this big person comes from the super nation with the largest river basin in the world. We are conserving the environment further. This kind sir here comes from the militarily powerful super nation in the world."

Lumine had just about enough meeting so many humans in one shot and he was just about to storm rather rudely out of the hall when the announcer guy announced that it was time to mark the beginning of the Corporate Fund. He sighed with relief when most humans turned to the stage.

"Lumine! That's not nice of you! Storming out of the hall just like that!"

"I have not done that yet so just keep your words to yourself, dear girl."

Just then, the establishment of the Fund was completed. Most humans were now directed to another hall for dinner. Of course for a Reploid, Lumine had never felt hungry. Instead, he felt like having some time for himself so he went to Prez.

"Rest for a while? Well, okay… There's a park downstairs; maybe you can relax better there. When I need you, I'll ask someone to call you here."

"Thank you ever so much, father."

Minutes later, the white Reploid in black suit managed to arrive in the park. He was panting a bit on his knees. Eventually, he got himself a bench to sit on and lean back while enjoying the flora under the glimmer of a full moon.

"I don't want to do that again. Ever. Dear boy, it seems you have a valid point for not wanting to meet these humans in the first place."

"Nah, I just don't want to. Anyway, just relax for now. You're free of hustle and bustle. At least you made dad proud to have you here."

Lumine was wordless for a while. "Thank you. Alright, let me just rest for a while."

He put his face on both his palms and panted a little still. He thought he could be alone but he was wrong. He heard minute sound waves coming from being him. It was the steps of feet on grass. It was Sue.

He didn't express his feelings and thoughts at all on his face. Axl was however shocked and Iris didn't know what to do. Sue looked quite angry.

"I hope you're satisfied now, you… you ex-Maverick." She had acknowledged that Lumine is no longer a Maverick, which made him slightly happier, but she still didn't trust him. "You roped in the biggest monopoly in the world. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that, human. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh? Isn't it obvious? Your plan to deceive us all certainly has worked! Then, you'll release out your true intentions! Isn't that what you will do?"

Lumine raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." He got up standing and looked at Sue straight in the eye, though he had to lower his head a little because Sue was around three inches shorter than him. She breathed harder.

"It's like what my father has said: I've been completely reformed back to my old self. You can't stop that, can you? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I said before that I have no time to harm anyone at all. That applies for humans and Reploids unless they disturbed me first. Of course, I had never been controlled by a certain someone before."

"That news the Maverick Hunter gave?" Sue referred to Zero.

"I wouldn't call it a lie, human. It's only a white lie. A mere assurance that I meant what I said: I don't intend to ham anyone except if they harmed me. You'll see."

Sue sat down next to Lumine; her mood calmed down. "'You'll see?' You are secretive, aren't you? Just like that brown hair person I meet at the store."

Axl was alarmed that she may start to probe Lumine with more questions about himself so he asked Lumine to do something to distract her from doing so.

Lumine didn't reply. He turned to the left and stretched out his hand. Sue noticed that and was shocked to see him emit the purple aura and a laser far away. Seconds later, several tens and tens of forks and spoon of metal came flying right into Lumine's aura. They were melted immediately and formed into a metal bearing ball. From the ball, the shape changed into a nice small 'bouquet'.

The words engraved on it were 'TO SUE FROM BROWNSCAR'. Axl tried to stop Lumine but he already super-cooled it and handed it over to Sue. Sue was very surprised and asked him questions.

"How did you do that? How did you know my name? I knew it! You have met him before! Brownscar! You two must be friends, isn't it?"

"We've met. He asked me to do this for you. Just don't ask how it's done."

Then, an attendant came rushing to the both of them. "Mister Prez wants you up, sir. He wants you to attend the ballroom dance, along with a partner if possible."

"Well, well." Lumine got up, starting to walk. "Your own will to come down and investigate me seems to make your presence convenient. Do you mind if you were to be my dance partner for the night?" Sue was speechless.

"Em… not at all. That may be fine." She hurried along behind the Reploid, unaware of Lumine's thoughts. Lumine was feeling quite happy with himself whereas Axl hung his head down like sore defeat and Iris giggled lightly.

"Let me make the best out of this dance tonight, dear boy. I promise I won't disappoint her, for you." They walked on back to the hall, just like socialites.

Chapter Eleven: Competition

That night, just like Lumine promised, Sue certainly had some time of her life. After Sue had left the shiny metal bouquet at her table and had finished dealing with the attention attracted by it, she and Lumine danced the waltz, along with other participants. Most were amazed that the Reploid could dance and they became the center of attention.

They certainly did waltz neatly according to the music's flow. The flow of movements was well coordinated and the steps were brilliant. At one point, the music suddenly changed to that of tango. Lumine had tried not to overdo it by merely presenting the rose flower to Sue and whisked her along.

Minutes later, they were done and gave their bows to the audience. The humans could not but clap and also cheer. So far, no one had ever seen a Reploid dance like that of human elegance.

Hours later into the night, when most corporate were wiped out from the signing of deals and slow dancing, they had either retreated back to their hotel rooms or had rode off to the airport station for departure. Prez and Lumine retreated back to the tower mansion instead and the Reploid planed to stay overnight with their 'father'.

"Well, supper sure was delicious. Have you enjoyed yourself? That dance of yours was brilliant, especially now it's been years since you last learnt classes!"

"I guess so, father. Especially with dear boy's girlfriend."

Lumine's right hand was moved rapidly to switch on the speakers. "Hey! She's not my girlfriend! We only met several times and you know it!"

"It was wonderful, father! I must admit though, meeting with the humans has made us very nauseous. The dance and supper took away all the fatigue!"

Prez sighed. "Good for you all then. Tomorrow, we need to go somewhere meaningful for not only me, but all the three of you too. Be sure to take a rest."

That night, upon fast work ordered by Prez, the servants had made sure that a note had been left to the Maverick Hunters that Axl couldn't reach his pod in time and that the trio were shown to what was supposed to be Lumine's room.

The white Reploid, who had already turned back to Reploid form, rubbed his head for a while and sighed. "It's been years now…"

The room was located at the 54th floor and occupied an entire wide storey. It had not been occupied for around 2 to 3 years but the cleaning done had made it look marvelous. Chemistry apparatus lay neatly at one corner of the room with various paperwork and there were Lumine's own devices for experimenting. He had his own television and giant compute screen close to his own resting pod.

An object of particular interest aside the advanced gadgets and layout of the place was that he found a small jar of jelly fluid with a paper rose in it. He asked Lumine what the jar was for but he replied that Prez placed it there himself and did not elaborate the reasons behind it.

As the white Reploid walked back on to his resting pod, he sighed even more.

"This is my room, back then when I wasn't corrupted by the Maverick and human trash. This was originally meant for you, dear boy and girl, but if you weren't kidnapped back then, I wouldn't be here to show you."

"HEY!" Both Axl and Iris retorted back.

The resting pod had a huge curve-in hole that serves to fit Lumine's long stretched-out hair. He was instantly bombarded with teases for his hair for the first time. He was easily irked by that but hushed them after a while.

"Very funny, guys. If you don't mind, I'll make us sleep now."

The next morning, the two Commanders, the earliest of all to wake up, had already received he note and of the news Lumine was so hesitant to tell them. They met in X's office to discuss that.

"I just received this note. Seems mister rich told us that Axl will be joining him to go somewhere important. Who knows what that means?"

"So Lumine's the appointed heir of mister Prez's corporation. And also all assets belonging to him. I don't think that's a real good reason for an heir to walk around in the public. Mavericks will be attracted to what he's got."

"Just relax, X." Zero flipped the absence note on the desk. "We're taking of a powerful Reploid here. Just using that aura thing of his, he will melt any Maverick to liquids. Besides, he has to let the public know he's still pretty much alive and he can be trusted. Well, any accidents and we'll be answering to him soon."

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, Prez had just only got off his limousine while Iris in human form was carrying a large bouquet of flowers with her. They were already at the most northern part of the Big City where there's such a thing as many small towns and thick forests.

They were on a plain hillside full of stone slabs placed vertically. Close to one of the large cemented areas designated for offering sacrifices, a familiar black suit of a man was kneeling down in front of two stone slabs while Iris held on to the flowers.

They were in front of the graves of Prez's parents. Iris laid the flowers in front of each grave. She looked down on her 'father' but she couldn't see his face; all she saw was the dripping of tears on the cement ground. She turned and walked back to be behind Prez.

"Mum, dad, it's been nearly 67 years already since you left. This unfilial and only son has already made it through so much trouble. I know it has always been your wish to see me off well. Well, I am now; it's a pity you all are not here."

His body shivered and trembled out of sadness. More tears dropped on. The trio themselves were moved too, but Iris was touched the most; she also shared losses.

"I'm a person better off now. I hope you will be proud. Today, I'm bringing along three of my children to see this gravesite. I never had a family of my own. But now, I hope that you'll be satisfied with the ones I have now…"

He kneeled deeper and his head touched the ground several times. Iris in turn bowed down deep and slow as a sign of respect. Lumine and Axl took turns with the body and offered their condolences. Axl bowed down the lowest and slowest.

After burning off tonnes of paper items which customs believe they will be sent to their loved ones in the netherworld, Prez and Iris bowed down again three more times before leaving. The old man wiped his tears away with a handkerchief and resumed his normal looks.

"Death can even break the heart of the strongest of man. Well, it's time to go back to the corporate world. I understand Axl has to go back to his job at the store. You all can go back now if you wish to. I'll just stay on here for a while…"

"No, father, we wish to stay with you. All three of us."

Before stepping back in the limousine, they gazed their eyes upon the view of the mountains of forests and the flight of the eagles. They sat side by side looking on the blue skies and the flowers of red just ahead. Iris leaned her head on her 'father's' shoulder with her eyes closed. All these took 2 hours away from Axl's schedule.

Pretty soon, Axl was back to working in the store, after apologizing to the old sir for being late and explained the grave incident. Prez resumed back his position as a giant monopolist and businessman, facing critics and the directors. X and gang were back on their work patrolling the giant island capital of the Federation and all the other stuff.

The following was day 93. Axl and Iris had memorized the dates so today is the date where Lumine first intruded Axl three months ago. The two offered their congratulations to the white Reploid.

"Thank you all. I will devote myself further to make us safer."

He was referring to the new threat still inside them. "You are still my host and my friend. Like I said, I don't tolerate any further attempts to destroy us all from some Maverick remnant!"

The three in turn became silent to each other. Axl was now wearing his commoner's human form and walking down the streets with a cup of drink in his hand. It was nearly the end of his lunch break so he was hurrying back to the old sir's store to work. Then, he decided to ask some stalled questions to Lumine.

"Lumine, if you and all new generation Reploids were corrupted by Sigma's personality to go Maverick at will, then why did you say that just because of the addition of Sigma's looks will make you immune to the Virus?"

"That's quite a good question, dear boy. Inside the data of Sigma's looks was already embedded tiny packets of data that relate to his personality. Even a tiny bit similarity will cause the body to repel the entry of the Virus, just like a magnet. The same poles repel each other. Father already foresaw the possibility of Maverick-at-will phenomena so he ordered rigid controls over it during programming."

"However, Sigma's corruption of us increased the percentage of Maverick personality and became uncontrollable. In a way, I should be thankful for human trash to rigidly control that percentage. Or else I would have joined that idiot Sigma and had already destroyed you all much earlier. If I were to be fully Maverick, my powers, written in my data by father, would have been exploited a hundred percent."

"What? Then the battles in the past…?"

"Very observant, dear boy. Those battles were only making use, oh say, 20 percent of my actual energy. I could have done much more damage but the fact that I am living inside you puts a limit on me. If I had my body back, I would have caused much more."

"How's that possible? You share my energy supply."

"Once again, it's the Chameleon Chip. It responds only to the dominant personality to use up a lot of energy. This caused me to use less energy in battles, so even though this prototype body possesses inexhaustible energy supply, it is still worthless to me."

"So, how come I'm immune all the time without any Maverick data in me?"

"The Chameleon Chip again, dear boy. Your body is far more unique than any of us Reploids thought. Prototypes are usually the most simplest and vulnerable forms of objects. The Chip uses the energy to destroy any rogue personality that intrudes you. However, this energy isn't used so the energy becomes stagnant, stressing the Chip and the Chip became more stressed when the human forms and eating function was added to you, thus leading to the events last month where your emotions went out of control."

Axl remembered the incidents very vividly and shivered at the thought. Iris came in the conversation. She appeared slightly worried and scared.

"So why was my data not included among the hundreds of old Reploids used to make the new generation Reploid copy chip then? What is my purpose now? And doesn't it seem from this explanation of yours that Axl is far more advanced than yours?"

Lumine smiled at Iris. "Dear girl, you were especially reserved for dear Axl. More like a sister in human relations." Axl and Iris blushed at the thought. "Father already saw your data as of no use in immunizing new Reploids. I guess your purpose now ought to be just who you are."

"No, the new generation Reploids are still more advanced than dear boy but in some points close to equal. Axl can use the energy to combat the Virus but he will need to constantly depend on foreign data to live and use the energy all the time but the Virus will not penetrate him. The rest don't need foreign data from outside sources as they are already incorporated in the chip. However, the inexhaustible energy supply isn't present and we are thus easily subjected to foreign corruption."

"In other words, there are equal similarities between dear boy and the new Reploids, but I would prefer to live inside dear boy." They laughed a little.

Axl asked the last question. "So what about the newer Reploids?"

"Just like you, I don't know. The newer Reploids were created after we were all together. Maybe they are a new batch immune to the Virus with better features. I only know they don't have the copy chips in them."

Axl had already reached the old sir's store. He saw a poster pasted on the walls outside about an eating competition not far away from the store. The deadline of registration entry was today itself at 3.00 pm. It was to be held in one of the shopping malls nearby. Axl thought of an idea.

"Hey, that's two hours away! Maybe I'll go enter the contest and win it just for celebrating Lumine's three month anniversary!"

Lumine was quite surprised. "Uh… that won't be necessary, dear boy. I am comfortable with you guys, that's all. You don't have to do this for me, dear boy."

"No, I think I own you for a nice uninterrupted celebration, given the Carnival accident two months ago. Besides, I'm the host here so I ought to do something for you. All I just have to do is eat a lot… of hot-baked pies… the fastest…"

"I don't think I can do it. That sounds like a rough competition. I won't like the taste of pies in my mouth. Maybe we'll do something else."

"No, you don't!" Lumine and Axl turned around to see Iris. "Let me do this! I want some excitement around here! I'll do this for Lumine!"

Lumine saw this going nowhere and tried to pass it on himself. "But both of you don't have official documentations! I'll do it; at least it's safer for all of you!"

Iris grumbled like a kid. "Aw come on! It's a competition that starts immediately! It's not like they'll ask for our home address or the sort! It's an instant winner declaration and prize giveaway! The poster says so! Besides, I fancy food more than you two!"

The two exchanged faces. "Are you sure, Iris?"

"Positive! Now let's go, Axl-!"

"Young man, what are you doing outside here on the wall instead of helping me tend to the customers and their goods?" The old man shocked the three of them; even Axl jumped in the air slightly. Axl tried to find an answer.

"Young man, you may be mister Prez's Reploid son along with that heir Lumine but you have responsibilities to do! Just like your brother Lumine! He's just reformed and he has a giant corporation to take care of already! Come on in!"

"Lumine? My brother? … Hm, that's quite a good point…" – the white Reploid was surprised and speechless to comment – "Look, I know I've been absent and late before but I know my job! Besides I'm going to watch my… sister in that eating competition!"

The old man looked at the poster and back at Axl. "Well, these days, you've got a lot of family business to attend to… Alright, go and see her. Just come back after that competition is over." Axl jumped with joy.

"Alright, thanks!" He clasped on his shoulders quickly and ran of. But Axl walked back and said: "Er… about me being a Reploid and Prez's son, it's still a secret, right?"

"We had an agreement. Of course it's a yes, sonny."

"Thanks, old sir! You've the best!" Axl quickly ran off leaving the old man far behind. He dashed through the streets so fast and shocked many other pedestrians. Minutes later, he had arrived at the designated shopping mall and rushed in.

Axl rushed on to the third floor of the shopping mall and true enough, there was a small counter somewhere at the side of a hall for registration.

Thanks to the white Reploid's speed, Axl had stealthily given the body controls to Iris while dashing behind a pillar. A happy Iris was thus in sight and she hopped over to the human at the counter to register.

"Good day, miss. Are you interested in signing up for this contest?"

"Yes, please. What do I need to do?"

"Just fill up your name here, that's all. The competition is less than two hours away so please come back here by then." The other two sighed relief because Iris needn't give away any further details to the humans.

Later it was close to the appointed time of the competition. Iris skipped away from the shopping mall's entrance and headed for the third floor hall. Behind her back, Axl and Lumine were talking again about the data soul issues.

"So if the inexhaustible energy is used to evaporate rouge personalities such as yourself, why weren't you destroyed by it?" Lumine smirked a little.

"Because it turns out I am not rogue at all. The Maverick data somehow separated from me upon immediate entry and mingled to become White Axl. All that's left was me and the corruption of human trash. Dear girl got rid of the corruption already."

"How's that possible?!" "Just like you, dear boy, I do not know."

Iris was now amidst of many other humans; fat and tall and the other like. Iris was a little afraid of them but the other two had encouraged her to be braver and ignore them. Then an announcer guy came to them.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Follow me to the stage."

They were aligned according to their given numbers from left to right. Iris was the 6th of 8 contestants. Almost instantly, they were handed out pans of pies and a crowd emerged around the stage. The announcer guy greeted them all.

"Everyone! The contest will start almost immediately! This is exciting! Who will win this 4th annual competition and win the blue ribbon and 500 cash?!"

Iris gulped. Several men were licking their tongues away and were prepared to eat the tasty brown pies. She also held out her hands, reaching for the plate.

"The contestant with the most plates and last one standing wins! GO!"

The crowd cheered on wildly and greedy men hogged down on their plates. Iris was not so far behind as she hogged down on her plate too. She munched down her pies and at the same time, recalled the flavours.

"Hm. Nice. Blueberry is good, though there should be more flavour. Oh, goodie, peach and orange! Hey, raisin's crunchy too!"

"Iris! Will you just concentrate on the eating?!"

"Hey, spare me some time, will you? It isn't easy chewing on all these food!"

While Axl was pestering the girl to eat faster and not bother the tastes, Lumine was watching it all with no comment. He had his usual look of expressionless-ness and his current feelings and thoughts were difficult to guess.

Several tens of minutes later, 3 contestants had retreated from the race as they couldn't take anymore for their stomachs and just collapsed on the table or floor. The plates all fell on the stage and the crowd groaned out of sadness.

"Oh gosh! 5 more contestants left! Who will prevail?"

Another female human nudged at Iris, trying to stop her from going on. Of course, her efforts were futile because Iris could fill in as much food as she liked, and it will go on and on. Iris felt insulted and gave her her own type of roughing.

That female contestant was filled with rage and was so mad she just stormed away from the stage. The crowd as well as Axl was shocked to see her rude attitude. According to rules, there will only be four more contestants left.

"C'mon, Iris! You can do it! There's your seventh plate!"

However, she felt lightly tired and chewed on that seventh plate slowly. The silent Reploid stood back up and asked: "Dear girl, are you okay? Maybe you should stop."

"No way, Lumine! I'm gonna win this thing for you! Stand aside!"

He was of course taken back by the rough comment. Nevertheless, he stood aside and watched as Iris gobbled down the fruitcake pie. Then another fellow contestant simply collapsed onto the ground and his mouth spilled out the chewed contents. The crowd groaned in disgust. A minute later, another contestant ran away, fulfilling the urgent need to visit the bathroom.

It was now between Iris and a big fat man next to her. Iris couldn't stand the sight of a giant with many stomach packs and a face of a pig gobbling down 2 pies in one shot so she turned away from him. However, just the slightest thought of it made her sick and she couldn't eat anymore.

"Iris!" Axl ran forward to attend to her in the computer brain. She looked as though she was going to pass out. Passed out, she did. The giant man smiled and roared out loud his victory. The announce guy received him.

"The winner of 500 cash and a blue ribbon!"

Iris looked up on the giant one more time and dropped her head on the table.

Later than evening, Axl was back in his cubicle. He had already returned back to the old sir and did his proper jobs at the store. Back here, he had cellotaped Iris' blue ribbon on the wall with her name written on it and played with the bearing ball of steel.

It turned out that Iris won second place for eating 8 plates of pie and won 200 cash. She decided to give it to Axl and had since rested in his head. Lumine passed on his congratulations to her and let her sleep under his purple aura shield for security purposes.

Just then, X came to visit Axl for a while.

"So, Axl it's abut the inheritance, isn't it? Lumine's appearance and all?"

"Yeah." Axl lifted his legs on the table. "Dad had already designated him a long time ago. He feels Lumine's worth being trusted enough. I don't know what the public thinks of, but I feel there's at least some opposition to this."

"Right you are, Axl." X made a little gesture. "Certain groups mainly in Big City itself have voiced concerns over his appointment. They still feel the appointment is too fast and demand evidence he's repented. The government still hasn't said anything yet; they only approve of it."

Axl shrugged. "We can't help it, can we?"

X turned his eyes to the blue ribbon. "Second place? Competition? Yours?"

"No, it's Iris'. Today's the day Lumine's with me for three months. I wanted to do something to celebrate but Iris suddenly took up the offer. Ate 8 pies just for that before she passed out after seeing an ugly human."

"I see… Zero will want to hear this." X was about to walk off when he stopped.

"Oh… Axl…" He just stopped there because he hesitated. "Oh never mind. We'll talk about it later. When that plan is approved."

"Huh?" Axl got back on his feet. "What plan, X?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll call you when it's done."

X merely walked off back to his office. X scratched his head of confusion and wondered what that was all about. "Maybe it's not that urgent yet."

Axl decided to go back to his resting pod and hit the sack. Just before he did so, he leaned back against a glass wall and closed his eyes to check on his friends.

Lumine was supporting a sleeping Iris under his purple aura. Axl approached him.

"Isn't that aura going to melt or destroy any personality here?"

"No, it won't dear boy, because it's my aura." He smiled at Axl. "I can control the aura to whatever reason I want. I want it to melt objects. I want it to destroy any codes. It's up to me. Right now, I'm concerned for providing heat for dear girl."

"C'mon, she only ate some plates and she's exhausted already?"

"Dear boy, she has been dormant for half a century. You can't expect someone to just suddenly move while recovering from long rest. I would suggest you come under this aura too if you were going to sleep. It'll provide heat and protection from the cold and that Maverick piece."

The aura dissolved and Axl entered it. Then, the aura covered them all and shone fierce crimson on the outside layer, meant to halt anything else from entering. Axl set the dial on his pod and slept in it, waiting for tomorrow to come.

Chapter Twelve: Classroom

Two days later, Axl was found rushing down to the old sir's store. He had been absent from work yesterday due to an accident he had caused while taking a look at the rocket propulsion system in the east wing early morning. Despite the advice of Iris and Lumine, Axl twitched with a prototype rocket that exploded.

Security saw the whole thing and had informed X immediately. X was furious over how Axl had slipped into the east wing labs in the morning. As a result, Axl was punished to clean up the entire laboratory single-handed and X made it clear his two inhabitants were not to help him.

For the first few hours, Axl was slacking on the job, especially the way he collected debris and dust in the lab. Of course, orders were meant to be broken for Lumine, so he had helped Axl to quickly clean the place, despite Iris' objection.

If it weren't for Lumine's help and even without the breaks, Axl would have taken at most 30 hours to clean the entire place. Thanks to the white Reploid, Axl cleaned up everywhere in the evening. Axl apologized to the two and had to buy Lumine an ice-cream sundae later in the night as requested.

It was early morning of day 95. The old sir was now sweeping the floors outside his store. Axl approached him, panting a little heavy. The old man placed a grim look upon Axl and, even though the inhabitants weren't guilty, they shivered.

"Alright, young man, what's your reason this time for being late?"

"Yesterday, I accidentally caused a chemical explosion in my dad's laboratories. I had to clean up everywhere single-handedly, although I had help from… brother… Lumine." Axl had hesitated to say the last two words because Lumine isn't exactly a brother to him, though he had no comment on that so far.

"Well, alright. Just this once you're excused for exploding a lab in mister Prez's place! Seriously, you Reploids should be more responsible! I don't see why the man isn't taking any action on you yet though."

They were alone on the streets so it wasn't a problem to talk about Axl's being a Reploid and his relation to Prez and Lumine. Axl sighed.

"Alright, old sir. Just relax in your counter and let me do the duties today, okay?"

"First thing you have to do is sweep the street clean. Then take out the trash and wipe all windows. Get started. I wonder who the other Reploid child Prez said is…"

Iris became slightly alarmed that the old sir had figured out that the other child of Prez is a Reploid too and was indirectly referred to her. Not wishing to brew another topic, she hushed Axl to do his proper jobs.

That same evening, Axl came back very tired from all his jobs at the store. He had a brief talk with the old sir, who had said that Axl was free to go anytime and since he was a rich Reploid, the old sir thought it wasn't necessary for Axl to work here.

Axl had rebuked him by saying that he wasn't interested in what the old sir paid him and all he needed what just something to do and people to help around. All the time, if possible. The old sir smiled and walked away. Sue had heard only the last part of the talk and went to praise Axl. She was planning to tell Axl about her night of dance with Lumine but somehow forgot to do so, thus relieving Axl's ears.

"Aw man, I'm bushed. I should get some rest though. It's amazing that Sue still hasn't found out my name yet…" Axl pressed numbers on the dial.

"It's good, dear boy. She'd freak out if she ever found out."

Just when Axl was about to touch the pod's glass, a familiar red hand reached the glass faster. It was the hand of Zero. Axl was surprised.

"Oh hey Zero. What's the matter? If it's about Iris, that'll have to wait. I have to get some rest now. It's an exhausting day for me."

"It's something more important than that. We need to talk in my office now."

Axl was then in Zero's office, leaning on the guest's chair. Zero was shuffling some papers and files and sat at his desk before he got to the point.

"The Federation government just approved a brand new plan for the Hunters. It involves a switch-round timetable of patrolling and getting education. Every Hunter must be involved but you are a special case."

Zero put his hand behind him. "Mister Prez has requested that the two of you be given the liberty to decide if you want to join this. However, you have to be included in this, Lumine." Zero then pressed Axl's speakers on.

"What? I must be included?"

"According to Prez, it seems that you are supposed to undergo huge education regarding the human world. Economics, management, science, all that stuff. However, it seems he delayed it. Now is the time to get started."

"Father. Hm. Well then, I suppose I have no choice."

"Iris, what about you?" There was a delayed response.

"… I'm not interested. I hope you understand, Zero."

Zero paused for a while. "I do, Iris. Axl, what about you? I understand that you have a job working for that old human 5 districts away. We can manage some appoint-"

"I'll join. I'll have to talk to the old guy, I suppose. So, how will this whole thing be managed? It's pretty messy with a lot of Hunters here."

"We start tomorrow with the first batch in classes. The second half batch will go on patrol duty. The first three subjects will be taught to the first batch tomorrow and the second batch the day after. The same goes for the other three more subjects. As X had drafted out other captains to oversee the patrol, he and I will be part of the teaching staff. Palette voluntarily joined. I'll be teaching Living Skills, the subject on the second three. That will be all the economics and stuff."

"Aren't you usually bored with that field?"

"Better than nothing in my office. X will be teaching History and Computer Science and Pallette's doing Math. You'll have History, Math and Geography tomorrow. The other subject is Core Sciences. Geography and Core Sciences are taught by Alia and Layer respectively. I just got word other navigators are taking their jobs over for that period. X and I may be pretty busy from now on, but let's see that happen."

"So, tomorrow's the Math…, History… and Geography and the next time the remaining three? I'll try my best. Are you done yet? I have to rest and talk with the old guy at the store." Axl got rebuked from Iris.

The following day was day 96. The first half batch of Hunters, including Axl, got their timetables. All were different because teaching around 250 Hunters in one shot for a single subject was tough business. According to Axl's timetable, his, and Lumine's, first subject was History, taught in the east wing along with 80 other Hunters.

The classroom was really big and was twice the size of an ordinary lecture hall. The desks had computers fixed to them so that assignments and tests were easily handed out. The reference list showed most books and resources could be found in the library so it was most likely Axl will have to withstand the pain of even sitting in there; Axl hated the library and he had to enter there once to look for his past.

"Good morning, class. From now on, I'll be your lecturer for the subjects of History and Computer Science. I know that you all may have some advanced knowledge on these fields, but there's more to education than just reading."

"The entire system of education is about passing on knowledge of applications in life. Soon, every Hunter will be subjected to not only patrols but also on community services and open access to all your intellects. So, it's best we get started now. Today the first thing we will learn is about the history of the Big City."

Lumine had been taught the same things before nine years ago by Prez; he knew all this naturally but decided to just listen along. Iris also participated in listening. The only thing obstructing them was Axl; he was constantly gesturing.

"Dear boy, please stop! I'm trying to pay attention."

"This is boring. I always hated history and the library. They all mean nothing to me. I don't know why I joined this time. Probably because of you."

"At least keep your head still for both of us!" It was Iris.

Axl did heed Iris' pleas, though not entirely. He still managed a yawn or two; it was incredible as Reploids don't have the lungs to do so, and he constantly played with his fingers. X saw that but had went on teaching as usual.

The inhabitants found it less irritating now that Axl kept on playing with his fingers, Axl was actually paying attention to all the boring lectures; his ears were alert but most of it slipped away in his mind. He also didn't understand the crisis of the Space Colony and the giant destructions, even worse he didn't care much after all.

Eventually an hour passed and it was another 90 minutes to go. Lumine and Iris were by now quite irritated with their host for the various sort of things he did behind his computer. They had managed to get a glimpse of everything but not in detail for their own knowledge, thanks to Axl's fidgeting.

The final straw on their patience was that when Axl landed his head on the table.

"Dear boy, this is my first outside lesson and I'm not letting you ruin it!"

Acting simultaneously, Iris and Lumine grasped rapid control over Axl's body. They managed to wrench Axl's head back up and he felt it as though his head was tied tight to a fixed position on a steel bar. In the end, he 'surrendered'.

"Ugh… alright! Fine! I give in! I'll just pay attention to X, okay?!"

"That's more like it, Axl! The old sir was right! You ought to be more responsible in the future! You're still like a little kid for the past ten years!"

"Oh dear boy, what's that on your right?" Axl looked to his right and saw only a fellow Hunter. He somehow then slipped on his chair and fell on the floor.

The eyes of many turned from the board of projected images to the place where Axl fell, including X. X already knew that Axl wouldn't trip himself and only Lumine would do such a thing. He didn't say a thing but the hall was whispering away.

"I hope you're satisfied with your attention, Axl. Thanks to him, maybe now you'll focus on the subject for good. Class, there'll be a test at the end of the lesson so I can grade you accordingly. Those who fail will have to stay behind for a while."

No one dared to mess with the Supreme Commander so they quickly silenced down and got back to listening to X teaching, now on the subject of Big City declared as a whole island and Prez's contributions.

True to his word, at the lesson's end, the computers all flashed a test for all the Hunters. Axl got two, the other for Lumine. Axl already got an indirect warning for not asking Lumine's help from X. This once, Lumine decided to keep to that order by forcing Axl to finish and hand in his test first before he did his.

The class was graded only after the last Hunter passed in his test and rather fast too. Most hunters got an 'A' for their test. Some got a 'B'. Axl got a failing grade 'F' for getting many questions wrong. It came to no surprise that Lumine got an 'AAA' grade since his test was entirely correct but only X and the trio knew.

Axl had another round of lecture from X after the class was dismissed.

"Axl, this report goes directly to Prez upon his request! You shouldn't have failed! Think of how he'd feel if he saw you fail!"

"Next time, I'll try my best, okay? I won't fail again."

Lumine made his appearance after that sentence, knowing that this room didn't have any cameras. "Don't worry for him, X. He'll catch up. How long will this go on?"

"The syllabus? Around five years or so for these two batches. It's projected that all Hunters will by then gain mastery over every field and be subjected open access to the public."

"Very well. See you later, then." Axl's form resurfaced and he walked off to his beak period, resting before Math and sad knowing it went into his permanent record. Iris couldn't help but feel a little sympathy to him. Lumine was total opposite.

"Serves you right, dear Axl. This time, you ought to think more before doing something. Of course, I'm here if you need any assistance at all, regardless of rules."

"Just shaddup, Lumine. I'm fine." That comment stunned the white Reploid further. Axl crouched down more on the pitch-black floor of the subconscious.

They were already in Axl's cubicle. No one said anything yet after Axl told the white Reploid to shut up. Deep inside the two inhabitants, despite their insults and deeds, they felt sorry for Axl and wanted to help him. Only thing was that Axl was too moody to be approached. Some time later, Iris made some steps forward.

"C'mon Axl, it's just a test. I know you can do much better. All these years, you have been putting your heart into the things you did and you turned out one of the best Hunters there is. The same thing also goes for this education. Just stay focused, okay?"

"Thanks, Iris. You're great help." He smiled back at her. Axl then rushed over to the white Reploid who's standing at one corner, staring in deep black space.

"Er… Lumine. About just now… I'm sorry." "It's okay, dear boy."

Their relations improved instantly after the white Reploid's words. Iris was relieved another one of those fights was over and wandered around the computer brain. Behind her back, the two were having a little talk together.

"Well, dear boy, the next lesson's Mathematics. It's highly vital, or else the world wouldn't exist. Think you can cope up to the advanced methods?"

"Maybe, I dunno. These things aren't really my thing. All I'm interested in is just plain Maverick hunting and keeping my rank. I'll try."

At noon, the class began this time in another lecture hall slightly smaller than the previous one. For reasons Axl wasn't going to say, he chose to sit at the front most row. The lesson earned Pallette most Hunters' attention because although they were good in battles, they only had the basics of Math programmed in their memory.

It was very, very obvious that the white Reploid was different, being granted a mind of a genius by an old man ten years ago. This resulted in the two inhabitants giving Axl fewer warnings and themselves not so angry when Axl still managed to fool around, along with Iris' lack of interest.

Axl even managed to smuggle in the hall a small chocolate bar and ate it in the broad daylights of the hall. Pallette was the type that emphasized discipline so when she was teaching differentiation and integration of equations and saw Axl eating, she drew the class' attention to him by her calls.

"Axl! How can you eat that human source of energy in my session? Take that thing away! I'm amazed they weren't stopping you!" 'They' refer to Axl's two inhabitants.

Axl merely swallowed the entire bar in one gulp. Hunters were surprised that the Reploid's systems weren't malfunctioning from the eating of the chocolate, eventually causing another round of whispers and hushes.

"The bar's gone. I'm still paying attention, you know. Please continue."

Pallette knew better than to broaden the topic about Axl having a mechanical nuclear chamber in his body to everyone and just turned away to the board and taught more. Some whispers were still heard in the air about Axl not malfunctioning.

At the end of the lesson, another test had been given out and required Hunters to write down heir every working of the problems. Axl on his part tried his best to remember his math and scribbled a lot of workings on the touch screen computer. The grades came in after the last Hunter handed her test.

"Another 'F'?! Well, at least it's a better 'F' than the previous one."

Axl was required to stay back and be lectured another round. Pallette had advised him the same thing about failing grades and Prez's feelings, only this time with more force compared to X. Axl once again assured that the same thing wouldn't repeat again and Lumine came out again.

"Why didn't you and Iris stop Axl from eating that thing? This may reveal the fact that this… this… prototype body had a Reploid version of human stomach!"

"Is there really a threat in that? I don't think so."

"No threat? This will cause a wild stir of how a fellow Reploid isn't breaking down when he's supposed to! You don't want all that attention, do you?"

"Well, I guess not. Dear boy won't do that again in the future."

"Nice grade, Lumine. You're the only one who scored a triple A."

Ignoring the fact Pallette changed the subject, he went on. "Thank you. I guess those old memories are still active. You'll see all that in the near future. Farewell."

Axl's form resurfaced. The blue-red Reploid then made his way out of the lecture hall and retreated back to his cubicle for another 1 hour break. He was quite sad that he got another 'F' despite his earlier calm looks and hid his head under his arms on the table.

The last 2½-hour subject of the afternoon was Geography. Alia was in charge of informing the class of 80 hunters about the various geographical features of the world. She told the class first that knowing the rough terrains of the world was important for their duty because many Hunters were lost over the years for failing to survive nature's way of destruction. Definitely not Axl.

The only thing the blue-red Reploid thought about geography was the rough mountains, thick jungles, volcanoes, snowy lands and extreme heights.

Alia was just briefing through the various landscapes of the world when Axl hid his face behind the computer and tried to doze off. This time, his inhabitants went ahead to stop Axl from slacking off.

"Axl! What are you doing? Get up this instant!"

"I'm just tired, Iris. Leave me alone. I need some rest. This education is tiring."

"Dear boy, then we'll just have to make you sit up straight." The two were about to release their aura and grasp Axl's body when a loud noise suddenly boomed at them.

"AXL! WAKE UP NOW!" Apparently, Alia is also the type that doesn't tolerate nonsense so she had fixed her com's camera to Axl's own and used a microphone to boom her voice at Axl's computer speakers. A nanosecond later, Axl was shocked up awake whereas the two inhabitants were dazed from the loudness of the voice.

The entire class fixed their attention towards Axl and laughed at him. Axl became even more tired than he was and looked a little worse. His computer screen showed Alia's angry face for a while and then blinked back to its proper screen.

"Axl! If you don't pay further attention to this class, I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention and make you write lines on the board!" Axl was shocked.

"Detention? Lines? Aw, c'mon!"

"No excuse, Axl! Just open up those eyes for another two more hours and a test! X said you already failed two previous tests! Let's not make that happen here!"

Axl never felt more tired and frustrated as far as he remembered.

That evening, Axl failed another test due to his lack of energy and terrible answers regarding geographical features and their locations. For the third time, Lumine scored a triple A for his test. Axl endured another lecture from Alia, saying that Prez won't be happy if he saw the results. Lumine came out again; this time, he made use of old metal chairs at one of the hall's corners only to be melted and super-cooled to form eraser-like alphabets on Alia's desk.

"'Axl's tired. Let him fail all he wants.'? Lumine! You're defending him?!"

He levitated in the air and gazed down on the blonde. "Dear boy's suddenly very exhausted. Next time, don't boom your voice at us. Remember, there's three of us in this body. If you'll excuse us, I have to take care of dear boy."

Lumine didn't release control but only made Axl's physical looks appear. He landed back on the floor and walked away out of the hall.

On the way, he ignored other Hunter's insults but the one that sparked his anger was from a Hunter that called him 'eternal failure'. Lumine-controlled Axl took a swipe at him and made him fall on the ground. 'Axl' went ahead and lifted a foot on his head.

"I suppose you're satisfied with all your talk. You don't want me to finish you off now, do you? A simple shot at your head and you're good as trash." He lowered down Axl's gun close to the Hunter's head and then, shoved it away.

"You aren't so good yourself, you know that? Someone else got a triple A for all the three tests, you know. That guy's dealing with anyone who insults me." He was referring to himself. 'Axl' simply walked away aid the crowd. In no time, he reached the resting pod, set the dial and prepared to set 'Axl' off to sleep.

"Thanks, Lumine… but you went too far this time…"

"No, it was proper. I know you won't be a failure, dear boy. I just know. One day, you will score high. I just know it. Come on, you need rest. You had a hard time fitting in this education system, didn't you? That's why you're so tired, right? Believe me, dear boy, dear girl and I had worse times than yours." After that, the trio were put to sleep.

A few hours later, X got wind of everything from the two navigators. Filled with both fuss and pity, he sighed to himself.

"Axl has never enjoyed learning and he's doing this for Lumine. I dunno about you guys but I'm opting for Axl to be free and Lumine be given private tutors. Sure, Axl's a spoilt brat sometimes but he knows his limits. I'll talk to them first thing in the morning."

The two navigators said nothing as X continued on his lesson plans, regular typing and his duty as Maverick Hunter Supreme Commander.


	22. Existpeace Ch13-15

Chapter Thirteen: Sharks

The following day was the day the second batch remain in the Hunter HQ and undergo the same education of the previous day (History, Math and Geography) while the first batch went out on patrol duty. Axl wasn't part of it so he went to store to work for the old sir, just like he promised.

That morning, X asked Axl if he wanted to go on, even though it was just his first day. Axl replied that he was already fine, and confirmed by his inhabitants, and he was willing to continue on the new education system. X also asked Lumine to not further threaten other Hunters, but all he got for a reply was a "Maybe".

News had already got out far on Axl's brand new aggressiveness to both batches, although the first batch felt more threatened. Some had tried accessing the Maverick Hunters online databases but ever since X got to know of Axl's hacking in the same system around 2½ months ago to find out his past, it has been constantly updated and off limits to anyone but himself, so no one knew anything about Axl or his secret protector.

The day after all that, Axl was back to his original schedule and without private tutors. Some Hunters had already avoided him though some still preferred to sit with him. Undoubtedly, despite his best attempts to pass, he got failing grades for all tests of Living Skills, Computer Science and Core Sciences.

On the brighter note, Axl got to meet Layer after Core Sciences class and he was glad that he had a piece of good news for the day or accurately, evening.

"Alright Axl, Lumine, Iris. The program's ready. I've already modified all data gathered from the unknown file detector of the advanced scanning machine into a Reploid-friendly form. It works perfectly into the prototype body. Any further modifications are also accepted. It's all in here."

Layer held out a compact disc from her lesson plans. Axl was pleased of the new development and so were the two inhabitants. "Thanks, Layer. When can we install this program into my system?"

"Now would be perfect timing. We must head to the mechanics room first."

Axl couldn't remember how many times he was strapped on tightly to the chair and had his head gem exposed to the connecting wires but he wasn't bothered. All that mattered now was that the program be copied and sent directly into Axl's head so that Lumine could receive it and start modifications.

Layer downloaded all contents from the compact disc with the computer. With a few more typing of code sequences, she sent in all data into Axl's head.

Inside the computer brain, the trio were already expected something to happen. Indeed something did happen. Among the pitch-black surroundings and the flow of inactive data, a blue vertical whirl-like warp appeared and lots of the rectangles and squares started flowing out of it. Axl and Iris were pleased.

Lumine had emitted his purple aura from his hand to start accumulating all the data. All rectangles and squares regrouped to form a cube-like object. What stunned the other two was that Lumine held it and inserted the whole cube into himself via a cut.

"It's all done. I've kept the program's data as well as that of my own program inside my own data soul for safety. After that, I'll create a unified program which will trace for all signatures based on White Axl's data. Dear boy, tell her it's all done."

Layer had already proceeded to unbuckle the straps and free Axl. Axl then retreated on another chair and turned around to see Layer concerned for him.

"Lumine said thank you for the program. Modifications will be later, he says, and he'll jumpstart a brand new scanning program inside me few days from now. We should be getting out the threat in no time at all. What's with the look?"

"I'm just concerned for your welfare, that's all. I hope the incident of the past doesn't repeat again. The one where Lumine went… you know, ravaging at the Orbital Elevator. Given your body and this threat, there's a high possibility."

The white Reploid asked him to hush the topic away and proceed on with studying at the library. As much as he hated the library, he had no choice but to go on improving. Axl got up from his seat and was about to exit the door.

"Please don't fail another test again, Axl." That was Layer's last sentence.

Two days later, it was day 100. Axl couldn't believe how far he has already made it with Lumine by his side. Iris on other hand just sighed. For her, she had been alive, as in with a body, for nearly 14 years equivalent to around 5114 days. If she had her own story, today would have been day 5200 or something like that.

Axl got up from his resting pod. By right, he was supposed to attend another round of History, Math and Geography. But for some reason he had a quirky feeling something wrong was going to happen. Instead of heading to the cubicle for studying, he jumped off the window and assumed human form, surprising his inhabitants.

"Dear boy, what are you doing? We are supposed to be going for lectures!"

"Axl, why are you doing this? You'll get into trouble!"

"Sorry, guys, but I just had this bad feeling something bad's going to happen. Something about one of those we know will be in trouble. Real bad and serious. That one needs our help."

"The only one who's heading for trouble is you, Axl! Turn back!"

"Leave him, dear girl." The girl turned around with a shocked look at Lumine.

"Lumine, are you nuts? Why is it that you're always defending Axl for the wrong reasons? You've been attached to him too much already!"

"It's true I am attached to dear boy, but I have my limits, dear girl. Leave dear boy alone. If something bad is going to happen to anyone we know today, that'll justify his actions. If not, you can just accuse him."

In the end, Axl went to work in the old man's store. The old sir was surprised that Axl had made it to the store as he had clearly remembered Axl's schedule as he had to go to 'school' today. He assumed Axl was playing truant and he was going to get in trouble. In a way, the old man was right but Axl seemed to have no choice.

It was close to 8.30 in the morning and by now, X would have already noticed that Axl had skipped the lecture. Axl didn't care about that or now; he was only worried for the old man for a now-secret reason. He kept on cleaning the windows.

Unknown to him, in the computer brain, his thoughts were being read by Lumine. Axl didn't feel anything warm in his head, thanks to Lumine's crafty skill. Eventually, the two inhabitants had their own chat.

"Seems that dear boy is worried for the old human. He noticed something odd going on and he was going to find out, no matter the cost."

"What's going on around here actually?"

"Based on dear boy's thoughts, he became suspicious after the old human told him that he was free to leave the place and dear boy's status of a rich Reploid was brought up for some reason. Why would he suddenly talk about dear boy's cash, he thought. Dear boy decided to monitor him; and it has to be today."

"How's that possible? The odds of finding what's wrong are very low, even for today! He'll have to come back the after day if he's-!" Lumine placed his finger on her lip.

"I know what you're going to say, dear girl. You think dear boy will fail to find out what's wrong. You see, this world is full of mystery. Large probabilities prevail all the time but at rare occasions, the smaller odds win the day."

"In other words, I have a feeling dear boy will learn what he wants today."

Iris sighed one more time and merely sat down on the pitch-black floor. She then hid her face under her arms which were holding her knees. The white Reploid turned his head away from her and looked on at what Axl is doing.

Several hours had passed and it was well into noon. Back at the HQ, X had Layer trace Axl's location in the command room. X was furious that Axl had ditched classes, just as he predicted.

"Axl's at the human outlet? He was just there yesterday! Try the infrared and heat scanners to see what's going on!" Layer pressed on more keyboard buttons.

A clearer but relatively blur image was formed on the giant screen. It displayed Axl's own heat waves along with two other types of heat waves from him as well, meaning his inhabitants. Outlines of furniture lay in place here and there. A few other heat wave displays were present; the old man and some customers.

"Try turning on his communicator. If it's offline, hack into it!" Layer was well aware that X was getting more and more restless, so she hurried down on her work. Seconds later, the hacking was successful and anyone's voice could be heard from a speaker.

"Alright, take your break now. Be back in one hour."

"Okay, old sir! But I can always rush back, can't I?"

In the store, Axl was about to walk out the store when the door banged roughly on the wall. Four burly men entered the store, all of them looking ugly and fat with black clothing. The first man pushed Axl aside roughly.

"Move aside, fry!" "Hey!" was Axl's retort.

The old man immediately became afraid. He slowly moved his feet behind to try to reach the back door. He shivered more and more. He then tried to run away but he was too slow and the first man held on him tight.

The third and fourth men blocked the counter from being seen by anyone else. Axl then struggled to see what was going on. He knew he had the answer he wanted. The second guy snarled at the old man.

"Alright, old guy! Our boss wants the cash back real fast! Or else we'll have to wreck this place up for good!" The old sir was very frightened.

"Please… I beg you… Give me some more time… I'll pay up all the cash… Just don't wreck me and my store! More time… is all I'm asking!"

"Our boss is very tired of waiting for you for the last 7 months! Either you settle it now or the store is settled for good!" "HEY!"

The four guys turned around to their backs. They found themselves facing the 'fry' that the first guy swapped aside earlier. Axl was looking at them straight in the eye.

"So this is what it's all about, old sir? They're squeezing money out of you?"

"Stay out of this, you fry! Or else you'll deal with us!" The other three guys let go of the old man and cracked their hands, preparing to put on a fight. Other 2 customers were scared and retreated to a corner. Axl was getting more cooked up.

"I say, deal with this!" Axl held out his right hand and his usual plasma bullet gun appeared on it. He shot tens of bullets at them but they all ended up cracking through the wall behind them. The four guys got scared.

"This guy's got a gun, boss! He's got a gun!"

"Weapons are illegal everywhere! How did you get one? They're illegal!"

Axl smiled evilly at them. "Consider it a present from my dad! Now run along and leave the old sir! I don't know what's going on here but you're squeezing nothing out of this old guy for cash! Tell your boss to wait one month or else!" Axl's hand started to release the trigger. The four guys became more afraid.

"Alright! Alright! One month! Old man, you're getting one more month to settle all the debts! Let's get out of here!" They all ran by another round to the main entrance. Seeing they were all gone, Axl made his gun literally vanish and turned to the old man.

"You owe them cash? How's that possible?"

The old man was too frightened to say anything. Someone then tapped on Axl's shoulder and he was taken back when he saw Sue behind him.

"Maybe I can explain. I'm scared, Brownscar! You were facing death!"

Axl turned around and saw 2 other scared customers. He took a look at all their items, ignoring the frightened look on their faces and asked Lumine to count all items. The total turned out to be around two hundred fifty cash. Axl reached for his wallet and placed three hundred on the counter, turning to the 2 humans.

"All's paid for. Now, just leave the store." The 2 humans hurried away with the baskets, forgetting to return them back. Axl quickly shut the door and locked it tight. Sue was wondering what Axl was going to do.

"Someone please tell me, what's going on around here?"

"Let's go for a walk, Brownscar. I'll tell everything."

"No, here's fine. Three of us, alone. I'm not walking down some lanes to know all this." He removed his apron and placed it aside. "Let's talk at the counter."

The old man had retreated to his home above the store. Axl was sitting on the counter while Sue explained the situation over the munching of cake.

"The old sir's been having some financial gap for the past eight months. Originally this store was supposed to be set up years ago to relieve his boredom when his children left to the far west Federation to work."

"However, the work on renovation had dragged on as the children sent back cash only enough to support himself and not the store. The construction company demanded full payment from him. Then, this horrible guy showed up and offered him cash."

"Who was that?" Axl asked her.

"I don't know. He didn't get the name of the man, only his looks. He got some several hundred thousand worth of cash from this horrible guy and the construction of the store was complete. The sales weren't enough to settle the debts from this horrible guy and what's worse, the interest gets higher."

"In other words, this horrible guy is a loan shark."

"Loan sharks? That system of borrowing is long forbidden in the Federation! How come old sir didn't report to the police? They should know!"

Sue brushed her blonde hair a little. "He never wanted to tell anyone else besides me about this. He had made a deal with them and they only thing they did was halting the interest. In the end, he owes them close to a million cash."

The trio were shocked. "WHAT? This shark can't really expect much from an old guy and he knows it! He's just a big bully!"

"I tried to help but he rejected my offer. He said he wanted to solve all this by himself, but it's plain impossible. Even if you tried to help, he would have rejected it. It was nice of you to reject your pay. It's easing his burden."

"Man, I feel sorry for the old guy." Silence prevailed for the time being.

Sue started speaking again. "I was very brave of you to brush off those men. They really mean business when beating up other people. I'm amazed of you, Brownscar. First the teleporting device, the expensive diner and now you own a gun? There's hardly anyone around here like you. You're such a dear."

"Er… thanks I guess. I was just doing what I felt what right at the time."

Sue then just remembered something important. "Say, do you know who I met while I was with my dad at some hotel at the far south west Big City? Lumine!"

Axl was shaking slightly but that went unnoticed. "I knew it! You do know the Reploid! The flowers were nice although it's entirely metal. Thanks! Oh you won't believe the time I had with him! Ballroom dancing and talking! It was great!"

Lumine had already vanished to somewhere else when Axl blinked to see his inhabitants and he only spotted a giggling Iris. "He's got no comment, Axl."

"So, Sue, are you still suspicious of him as a Maverick?"

"Oh no! He changed my entire perception of him just during that night itself. He's a gentleman, only a Reploid child of mister Prez, the heir of the largest market supplier in the world. Hey, that's it! Maybe if you ask him for his help to solve this problem for once and for all, that would be great!"

"What?!" Axl was very taken back by the suggestion. He tried to find his way out of this complication. "I dunno. I hardly meet him and even if we did, er… we only had talks for minutes or so. He's an exclusive friend!"

"Yeah, but besides mister Prez, you're the only one around here who is able to get up close to him! C'mon, for the old sir!" Axl couldn't avoid the puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright. I'll try my best but I don't know if he will reply."

On the other side, Layer and X heard everything. Fortunately the volume was low or else, it could have attracted a lot more attention than they wanted. They exchanged looks.

That evening, Axl returned back to the HQ, dragged down after spending the rest of the day with the old man and doing his regular chores. He was hoping to get some well-deserved rest and explain the entire day to X the following day.

However, Zero had dragged Axl along to X's office where the Supreme Commander, Alia and Pallette were already well-informed of the situation in the afternoon.

"Axl, that was brave of you. Thank goodness no one knew you were a Hunter. So, the old man you are working for is under pressure to pay a loan shark? That's bad."

"Axl, X has pardoned your truancy and decided to grant you a short class in replacement for today's lesson! It'd just be a short while, don't worry!"

The Reploid had no choice but to comply with Pallette.

It was just like X had promised: the three lecturers took around 30 minutes each to present their lessons of the day. Another set of tests were also presented as usual and Axl took them first. It turned out that Axl's work was starting to pay off: he got a 'D' for History but still had 'F' for the other two subjects.

Lumine once again got his triple A grade which X said had never been achieved by other Hunters so far. Iris just congratulated Axl for his improvement whereas Lumine got none; and he was fine with that.

Axl felt his tire gone and decided to take a little walk around the HQ. It turns out that the south wing facilities was nearing completion and the aid of 6000 new Maverick Hunters would be coming soon. Axl then retreated to the 54th floor rooftop.

"Hey, it had already stopped snowing! It's spring!" True to Iris' claims, the rooftop floor was filled with shallow puddles of water. "It's three seasons we've been through together! Autumn, winter and now spring!"

"Hm." Axl leaned on the fence railing of the rooftop. "Lumine, I think we should help the old sir. The shark problem is really taking him out. We can't just stand here doing nothing. We should go for help!"

"I agree, dear boy." He resorted to some thinking. "Maybe we should ask father for his help. Speaking of which, we've never heard of him since he socialite affair. The reports of your… education should have reached him by now. I don't know why he's not replying suddenly."

Iris jumped forward to meet them, of course in the computer brain could she only do that while Axl's in control. "I say we visit father now. It's only 8.30 at night. We might catch him."

"Alright, then. Let's go." Axl assumed human form and teleported away.

Chapter Fourteen: Assignments

The trio-in-one Reploid made it in an instant to mister Prez's giant industrial grounds. Axl led them outside the giant south wing entrance gates, donning his usual human form. He was about to just ring the security doorbell when the good-old usual security guard went out to greet him.

"Mister Axler, mister Prez is not in the grounds at the moment. More accurately, he hasn't been in the grounds for the past one whole week ever since he went north."

The three were puzzled. "What happened to him?"

"He left this message for you. I'm sure it explains it all. Have a nice day." The guard handed Axl a thin envelope and retreated behind the giant iron gates. Eager to satisfy the curiosity, Axl ripped the envelope and uncovered a letter.

'To the three of you, I've been gone on a ten-day trip around the Federation. Just after the funeral, I've received invitations from the corporation branches to inspect some brand new sites. I must go and settle things as fast as possible so I can have more time back here.'

"Aw, great. What will we do then?"

"Axl, keep on reading!" Iris pressured him to further read the letter.

'However, if you feel like it, I've prepared some coordinates for you so you could teleport here. At the same time, you are also welcome to make the full use of any facilities here, be it for leisure or your education. Love from, Dad.'

'P.S. I have yet to read the reports about your trial grades. Don't disappoint me.'

Lumine smiled. "Dear boy, you're in for a lot of trouble. I hope you don't disappoint him too badly with all the red letters of 'F' you had."

"Grr.. enough, Lumine! Let's not talk about that part again!"

Iris halted anymore possibility of further argument by changing the topic. "So, Axl, want to give the coordinates a try? I bet you missed father badly."

"Not that badly. No, I'm not giving it a try."

"Dear boy, why not? You can always visit father anytime though."

"He's pretty busy now and he's an old man too. I can't just disturb him like that while he's on an official business. I might screw something up. Hey, I better get back to the HQ now. I have to get us some rest."

His inhabitants felt quite sad but they couldn't force Axl so much against his will. The next thing they knew, the sleeping programs had overwhelmed them and they descended into comfort from the sleep.

2 days later, Axl was back again in being part of the first batch of Hunters going for lecture classes the whole day. This time, the wild whispers of him had long deceased and the day's lessons were Living Skills, Computer Science and Core Sciences.

The white Reploid appeared to be quite tired because he had spent the whole day and night yesterday drafting up a brand new scanning program for the body. The bright note was that he had finished drafting parts and was ready to create the final product and that this session of classes was to be the last of trial tests.

Axl paid attention and tried to memorize everything Zero said during Living Skills lecture while the white Reploid was catching some shut-eye. Iris had tended to him during the 2 hour sleep. Amazingly, Lumine still managed the triple A grade.

The next lesson was Computer Science. Axl had expected another dreaded test to fail again but this time, X had changed his mind. He was going to start a new test system early in spite of the next session's schedule: assignments and personal grading.

"Class, listen up. There'll be no such thing as the trial tests anymore. However, I'll start to give out assignments not so frequently to all of you so I can really know how far your practical knowledge goes. Here are your assignments."

Axl received an icon which looked like a test pad on the computer screen. He clicked it open and received two assignments: one for him and the other for Lumine. Lumine didn't see that as he was in deep sleep. Iris tried to wake him up gently.

'For Axl: your assignment is to create a simple calculation program which can do basic calculations. Only the following software program is permitted. (Name of software) It is due in 4 days time. P.S. No help from Lumine at all.'

'For Lumine: your assignment is to create and design a simple holographic device which can relay greeting messages. Also due in 4 days.'

Axl frowned and moaned slightly over the assignments. At the same time, Iris had managed to get Lumine to wake and he saw the assignment notice too. Upon finished reading Axl's note, he gave out a small laugh.

"Pity for you, dear boy. It seems I can't help you at all again. As much as I hate to admit it, X's right. We'll see how far your knowledge is applied."

After the lecture, Axl had stayed behind to personally protest to X for the assignment.

"X, can't I have another assignment? This one you gave is tough!"

"Axl, it's the easiest one. I've deliberately set this one apart from the others for you. Creating a simple calculator with a computer software is no problem. That's why Hunters are required to use all resources from the library or any other facilities, if possible. The assignments are designed to test your knowledge application and are also tools of improvement. Go on, I know you have Core Sciences next."

Axl retreated back to his cubicle and placed his head on the table. He was going through a brainstorm of thinking ideas of how to make it through this assignment. In his point-of-view, it was very difficult to accomplish.

Iris only watched on as Axl took out paper and pencils and began sketching designs. He knew the program to do the assignment and since it involved partly layout design, he tried to at least get rid of that 'burden'.

"Lumine, aren't you going to help Axl? Like you always do?"

"I'm sorry, dear girl. Commander X forbade me to do so. If I helped, dear boy would get an 'A' but X will still be suspicious. You know about that rule, something about honesty and all those sets, it's best to practice them."

"Lumine, c'mon! You know how far Axl's going in this education! He'll barely make it! Father's going to be disappointed when he's found out!"

They looked back at Axl wincing at himself. "Aw man! At least that layout design's done! Now, what do I have to do to translate all that methods into instructions? I know what program to use but the only thing is I don't know how to type them out!"

"I have to do this myself for some reason! It's as though X doesn't trust me! What is it that's so bad with me that I must do this assignment alone?"

The inhabitants were stumped by that comment. It was because of Lumine's presence in Axl that caused X to put such restrictions on Axl, since Lumine's the smart one. X wouldn't want the white Reploid's smarts to be so easily 'accessible' by Axl.

Axl resumed to his grumbling. "Even if I use the computer labs at the east wing, I wouldn't get any seat at all. Other Hunters would have already taken all of them! I need somewhere quiet and personal, all to myself…"

His body suddenly jerked to stand up from his chair so violently.

"Hey! Lumine, did you do that? That's rude of you!"

"Of course it's me, dear boy. It's just a rough reminder that it's five minutes to our next class, Core Sciences, and it takes you ten minutes to get there from this seat."

"Oh no! I'm late!" Axl rushed off to the east wing lecture halls.

Apparently, X was the only one to start giving out assignments ahead of the proper schedule because Layer still gave out the trial tests, and this was her last. Axl had no idea how to comprehend the laws of physics so he got the usual red 'F' mark.

Layer had another private talk with Axl; in the eyes of other Hunters that was going to be the norm because Axl always fails. But, her talks weren't the usual scolds and emphasis on studies any ordinary lecturer would give; Layer would always ask Axl about his body conditions and Lumine.

"Oh right. Lumine says he's got the basic draft for the whole set and he'll start creating it later. Right now, we both have to concentrate on assignments."

"Oh…" Layer said nothing at first. "X already started out his assignment-giving. I see… You do realize I'll be giving yours the next lesson, with a deadline of four days?"

"I guess so. Anyway, I'll try to score higher in the future. See ya."

Axl joined the sea of Hunters walking forth here and there. He folded his arms and did some deep thinking while walking. He was desperate in need for a facility he could use but only that it all belonged to his sole use.

"Other places… Of course! Dad's grounds! It's perfect!"

"That took dear boy long enough to figure it out." "I heard that, Lumine!"

Despite the fact it was late evening, the grounds were still functioning. The machines were still working and humans and Reploids still present. The directors were still meeting over a talk concerning Prez. It then all came to an end suddenly.

"Humans, you are all dismissed. Go back home."

"Oh, sir! We were just talking about the corporation's new budget! We can't be dismissed now! It's an important decision to make!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The directors were compelled with no choice but to halt their conference and retreat back to their homes. The heir apparent sighed to himself as every part of the grounds halt their activity and the places darkened and the doors were locked tight.

"Really, dear boy. If you wanted privacy that's fine, but you didn't have to clear the entire grounds of father! Besides, everyone only gets out by 7 in the evening."

"Well, at least I get to mess around here! Now hurry and do your assignment, Lumine! I didn't give you full control of the body to slack off my time!"

Thanks to Axl's ridiculous prank, the trio had the entire grounds to themselves, except for the presence of security guards. What made the prank even more ridiculous was that they only needed to use the electronic facility in Prez's tower mansion and Axl made Lumine clear the entire grounds for nothing.

A frustrated Lumine merely entered the elevator of the tower mansion and proceeded to the 35th floor. There lay every single component the white Reploid needed to finish his assignment; he wanted to finish it quick so he could use further time to develop the scanning program for the prototype body.

He went on to sketch his own design of schematics and how the holographic device would look like. He was doing all his best to rush on his assignment for dear boy's sake, but his patience was also being tested at the same time.

"Lumine, what's that shiny light bulb component? Is it a chip?"

"No dear boy, it's an enhanced LED transmitter. It's going to project the hologram."

"What about the bulky device at that corner? And those bolts?"

"Dear boy, that is a stack of engineered chips which I will mould to the circuit board and those 'bolts' are enhanced capacitors. Please, dear Axl, I'll be most grateful if you'll just stay shut for the meantime. I'm doing this for you."

"The device is for me? That's not my assignment."

"Uh! I'm rushing here for you, dear boy. Please don't ask any more questions!"

After 2½ hours of non-stop engineering and Iris pinning down Axl for him, Lumine had completed his assignment: a simple holographic device that relays greeting messages. No one except him knew what the syntax language he had written out meant so he had figured his presentation was a good surprise for everyone on the day it was to be handed up for grading.

"Alright, dear boy. You can start on yours now." Lumine rapidly gave the body back to Axl and the blue-red Reploid was very stressed out.

"Oh great! What do I do? I know there's a set of books around here on this!"

"Axl! What about the books on that shelf over there? Maybe that can be of help to you!" Axl wordlessly dashed over to the shelves and grabbed every single book possible and quickly ran through them. He also decided to make a run through the syntax program's small guide of typing codes.

As for the books, the more he ran through them, the more irrelevant they became. The first few books talked about programs and as he went on, they talked from devices to technical management. Axl got more frustrated. Iris had to butt in.

"Axl, can you just delay the assignment for a day or two? It won't… hurt?"

"Iris, you don't understand. Every alternate day, I'll have to either concentrate on studying and other things or go to the old sir's shop the whole day. I want to work harder to at least settle the debts for him, and now I have assignments. I'll miss the bedtime limit and X will kill me if I stay up in the library. I don't have time! I'll have to do this now!"

Iris decided not to interfere with Axl anymore. Lumine, working on the scanning program for the body, stopped to watch Axl talk for a while. He also paused to do some thinking, hanging his head down. He then resumed his work.

Hours later passed by. It was already close to 11 o'clock. By now, some in the security room would've noticed that Axl's pod was blinking empty and X would have been notified. Axl didn't care. He finally found what he wanted and tried to make the most sense out of it. Iris watched on helplessly.

The examples were so hard for Axl to understand. His face bore a squirmish look as he got more frustrated. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAHH! That's it! I give up! I can't understand a single thing at all!"

His two inhabitants were shocked by the sudden rupture of fury. Inside the computer brain, Lumine suddenly halted his work and Iris fell backwards as Axl seemed to emit huge amounts of his dark blue aura. They looked on at him.

"Four days for this stupid assignment and I barely had time! What's the use anyway? I might as well flunk all the assignments just because I'm so stupid!"

Iris wanted to rebuke him but Lumine halted her with his wall of dark purple aura. He shook his head slightly to say it wasn't wise to interrupt Axl now.

"So I'm officially the dumbest Reploid around here! So far, in my mind all this while, only fighting Mavericks had ever mattered to me! I didn't care about anything else! No matter how much I've tried, I just can't improve! I'm so useless! I'm going to disappoint dad for sure!" He clutched his right fists tightly and looked down on the floor. For the third time, tears rolled down his from eyes.

Unexpectedly, a very warm feeling inside him covered him. The tears had stopped rolling and his fists were open wide. His left hand moved by its own and patted his right shoulder calmly. After the patting stopped, he shut his eyes gently.

Lumine had emitted the aura and was now levitating right behind Axl and he was at a height in such a way his hands nicely fitted on Axl's shoulders. Iris wasn't so far away from them and she watched the whole thing. Lumine flew in front of Axl, hands still held gently on the shoulders.

"Dear boy, if this really caused you so much trouble," he gave a gentle smile at Axl "I'll be willing to help you complete this assignment."

"But Lumine, what about the order refraining you from helping me at all? You've got to finish the scanning program before something terrible happens!"

"All's well, dear boy. Of course I'll help you, but not in such a way that it seems I did all your work. Did you really think I'll obey orders from others so easily? Besides, rules are meant to be broken. I must ask you a favour though."

"Promise me that you'll try your best to learn and score high, if possible, like me. I guess I have to coach you myself, then. I don't care what the cost, if I rest less or I lose some time. It's all for you, dear boy. We don't want father to be disappointed, do we?"

"…Thanks, Lumine. I owe you a lot."

"I know you can do this, dear boy. I just know you can score higher. Besides, you're my host. I can't bear to watch you being harmed in any way at all. I'll just save my progress on the program for now and I'll teach you."

Iris just smiled with some pride at watching them. The white Reploid has really become more and more attached and concerned for their welfare, especially Axl.

"Let's see where you went wrong in the beginning, dear boy. Firstly, you ought to pay more attention to X when he was going through the basics of code typing. Secondly, the book you wanted" – Axl somehow reached out to one of them – "was this one. You missed the part about guidelines to code typing. You had wasted hours on other stuff."

Axl hung his head down in front of Lumine. Iris only giggled softly.

"What are you waiting for, dear boy? Let's get started."

The white Reploid thus embarked on a 'mission' to educate Axl. Slowly, bit by bit, he showed Axl the various errors and proper procedures to write down things the correct way. Axl was able to get the hang of it some time later. Soon, he had managed to produce his own kind of work and the result was satisfactory. The whole night was indeed not wasted.

"Congratulations, Axl! You did it! Your own work!" Axl smiled to himself as he removed the storage device from the computer and held it in his hands.

"Nice one, dear boy. Soon, I will help you get back together all the rest of the lectures. It will take time but I know you can do it. If you don't mind, you'd better bring us back to your place before X launches another search party for you."

At the HQ, several guards had already been designated to search the whole place. Navigators began their search around the Big City for Axl. They had detected Axl at Prez's place for just a second before the scanners showed him back at the HQ.

Lumine had mischievously taken control from Axl and his full from was displayed. When security Reploid reached the rooftop along with X, they were shocked to see the white Reploid there. They armed their guns at him but Lumine held out his left hand with an evil smile, holding a sphere of purple aura.

"I don't suppose you want me to make molten scrap out of you, do you?"

The guards hesitantly lowered their weapons while X glared on at the white Reploid. Lumine merely walked forward and down the stairs to the 54th floor. He was quick enough to pass on a message to X before they reached the corridors and the guards entered back.

"I need you to allow dear boy to rest in your office. It's rather an emergency at the moment so I can't explain as of yet." Just before releasing grasp of the controls, X gave him a small nod. When the guards returned, they were confused that Lumine was gone.

Axl later had access to the Supreme Commander's office. While he laid himself down on the sofa without any intention to ask the white Reploid's motives, Iris came in.

"What's your plan this time?"

"I would prefer not to rest, dear girl. The program's halfway on completion. Now, just go rest like dear boy while I'm alone working on the program."

Chapter Fifteen: Resistance

Several hours later, it was close to 5 in the morning. Axl was sleeping just nicely on the sofa. Inside him, he was unaware of his inhabitants being awake. It seems that Iris had refused to sleep because she wanted to watch Lumine do configuration to the program. The white Reploid had no choice but to oblige.

Lumine certainly had been working hard on the program and was determined to make the best out of every resource he had. It wasn't easy, even for him, to draft out a prototype program out of nothing inside the body. Layer's assistance was merely an upgrade. He had to make sure he had traced every single Maverick remnant of him and they be dealt with full, merciless force.

For reasons unknown, Axl just woke up from the sofa and stood back up. His inhabitants were surprised and instantly urged him to sleep some more. Axl rebuked back at them.

"I would feel it better to sleep in my resting pod. It's not comfortable here."

"That's why I asked you to sleep here, dear boy. Forgive me, dear boy, but the pod ejects that sleeping program into us; it's so powerful that I can't even stop its effects. Even if I could, most of my energy will be drained. Right now itself, I am already very tired. I can't afford to lose time now that the program's almost complete."

"Hah! You should have said that hours ago. Alright, but at least I'll be sleeping at my cubicle. That will do, won't it?" After he got a silent nod, he dashed out of X's office.

He had already ensured the office door was locked so there should be no problems now that he could secure another few hours sleep. Leaning heavily on his chair with his legs both on the desk, he shut his eyes to sleep.

"Gosh, I'm still so tired. I have got to stop sleeping late and get enough rest. Hey, where's everyone?" He looked around and saw no one around in the pitch-black darkness of the space. Then, a small glow of light appeared at a faraway spot.

He rushed there and from a distance, he spotted Iris, sitting on the floor, watching a levitating Lumine stretching his hands outward. His hands were supporting a giant sphere of purple aura and inside were circulating million bits of rectangle and square-shaped data packets. His eyes were shut.

"Hm. One more step and all is complete. Oh? Dear boy?"

Iris turned around and saw Axl staring at the giant purple sphere. Lumine's eyes were still shut as he was concentrating on his final adjustments to the code encrypting and data packets.

"Axl? We told you to sleep-!" She was almost immediately stopped by Lumine.

"It's okay. He came just on time. The program's done. HAH!"

The shout made them fall back a little. Lumine held on his right hand further and the dark purple aura glowed brighter. The squares and rectangles rapidly circulated and regrouped to form a giant sphere, covered with many squares and lines. A bit data was separated and formed a small box with a round button.

The aura was then reabsorbed back into Lumine's palm. The white Reploid landed back on the pitch-black floor with open eyes and a smile. "The merging of two programs is done. This new advanced one will detect other personalities besides us and instantly trap them. The good news is that it's wired in every joint and circuit in the body. A hundred percent. Their destruction commence upon my immediate order."

"Dear boy, would you like to do the honours? It hasn't been activated yet. Anyone who touches it will activate the entire structure but I rather not do it. It's ready for you anytime." Axl was stunned.

"Er… sure. I'll do it." Axl walked out forward and slowly reached out for the button-like projection. The instant he touched it, it glowed and was 'pulled' back into the giant data sphere. Iris and Axl watched with awe while Lumine folded his arms.

The globe of data glowed out a bright white colour and began to disintegrate. Seconds later, all of its parts have dispersed in the pitch-black airs. The entire inside of Axl's computer brain glowed out the outlines of circuit components with flashy colours. Then, the groups of disintegrated data sped far away in all directions. The sound of codes running was all they heard after that.

Iris turned to the white Reploid. "What's happening now?"

He smiled back. "The moment dear boy activates the program, it has been installed in this body. It is now connected to every single component of the physical structures and every other space imaginable. The program is now searching for our criminal. There's no escape."

At the spot where the three of them were standing, a red alarm went off. Axl and Iris turned around and saw the surroundings all blinking red. The white Reploid was pleased with himself, for all his work was paid off.

"The criminal has been found. Follow me."

Axl didn't know how to 'tour' around his own body since he was the controlling personality; so when Lumine was about to vanish, he quickly grabbed hold of Iris' hand and he was taken away with her to the destination.

Just seconds later, Lumine halted his steps. He turned around to see Iris landing on the pitch-black floor; her hand holding on to Axl's and gently let it go.

"We have the criminal. He's just there." Axl and Iris stared in awe forward of them. The same silver-like data, just as Lumine had described to them, was trapped in a giant cube-like prison which looked to be made of metal pieces welded together here and there. All of its walls are invisible but displayed sparks here and there.

Axl walked to Lumine. "He? Looks like more of an object. Where are we?"

"He, dear boy, he. It's a personality, mixed with both our elements and features but not so fully developed. That's why we call it 'he'. We are at the chest, close to the nuclear chamber and your other gem."

Iris firstly walked forward towards the prison-like projection. Axl also did the same. They looked on the 3-foot-odd strand of silver data, wriggling on the floor bit by bit. No contact was achieved and it was impossible to tell if it had intelligence.

Axl shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what do we do now?"

The white Reploid made a mean glare at Axl. "What else do we do? Destroy it, of course. It attempted to merge us twice and cause harm, except for dear girl. There was no doubt about the injuries and pain you suffered from them."

"I will need your permission to destroy it, dear boy. Now's the time."

Suddenly, the silver data trapped in the prison shone so brightly of silver light, or more accurately aura. The aura thus solidified a little and began to expand in a shape of a globe. When it came in touch with the prison, sparks fiercely flew here and there, trying to contain the force and the prisoner.

"Everyone, get down!" Axl called on his inhabitants to shield themselves. The three of them got on the floor to protect themselves. The prison structure was giving it all its best to contain White Axl.

Somehow the prison structure itself was overwhelmed by White Axl's force. The structure thus disintegrated to its data fragments due to the resulting explosion. The silver data was levitating in the air with its glowing silver aura. The three were shocked to see that. The aura then was dissolved into the looks of White Axl.

"He has our powers, dear boy. Be careful, you two."

"Yeah, we know-! Lumine, watch out!" Iris screamed out. The silver data spread itself to look huge and wide and it charged towards Lumine. His eyes grew wide but thanks to quick action, he protected himself with his purple aura.

The two of them clashed together. Axl and Iris pulled themselves back, far from the clash. Lumine appeared to be not struggling against the White Axl data so heavily. He saw no difficulty in protecting himself; rather it was White Axl who had to struggle to absorb Lumine. He began to encapsulate Lumine's aura.

"Lumine!" Iris called out his name. The other two felt helpless as they did not know what to do. The white Reploid gave no reply.

It seemed as though Lumine was winning the battle. However, Lumine saw one particular ability that White Axl had which White Axl used to overpower him so suddenly. He let out a loud yell over wide eyes.

White light shone ever so brightly. Iris couldn't take the sight and she wanted to fall down but Axl had already reached out to her and held on her firmly. Iris shielded herself under Axl's cover and her hands firmly gripped Axl's shoulders.

A minute later, the battle was over. A form emerged from the vanishing light. It was White Axl, having a structure which looked like a Reploid body. He had Lumine's mean yellow eyes but that was all of his new form that was distinct.

"What?! Lumine!" Axl cried out while staring at the enemy.

Darting an evil eye at Axl, White Axl charged most rapidly at him and gathered energy at his fist and gave him a blow in the stomach area. Axl was merely stunned for a while and he replied back by also giving White Axl a blow on the face.

Axl got back to his feet while White Axl was thrown to the floor. Iris saw some hope that Axl may perhaps silence the copy of him and save Lumine. She retreated to a corner and cheered for Axl.

"Axl! C'mon, you can do it! I believe in you!"

"Thanks, Iris. C'MON, YOU MAVERICK!"

White Axl dashed forward with a speed similar to Lumine's. Being careful all he could, he jumped to various places of the pitch-black area to avoid White Axl. He was doing fairly good in dodging White Axl's rapid punches and kicks. He even managed to roll under White Axl and deliver a blow.

White Axl was definitely not going to give up. He needed to contain Axl inside of him desperately for some reason, and he continued on.

This time, White Axl used more strength, dashing at Axl so quick he grabbed hold of Axl's head and delivered a stronger blow of a punch at Axl's stomach area.

"GWAAAAHH!"

Axl never felt more painful before. He was left stunned in the midair while White Axl still dived his fist deep on Axl.

It was pain he never felt. The pain was far worse than that of Lumine forcibly entering him, or when he was electrocuted most heavily, or when Iris sacrificed herself to save X and Zero. Having no resistance any longer, he passed out on the spot.

"AXL!" Iris cried harder and harder. She had never seen more sickening events before. The tears rolled more on her cheeks. She cried as she saw White Axl open a deep cut on his form and forced Axl into it. White Axl glowed more just when the cut was sealed up. Iris had no one to support her from the blinding flashes.

Outside in the physical world, Axl lay on his chair motionless. His eyes were frozen wide open and his cornea glowed black, not green. At 5.20 a.m., no one noticed this body lay motionless as they were still sleeping in their respective pods.

Iris stood at her corner trembling at the sight of a more distinct form of White Axl. His form bore a slight distinct look of Axl's body outlines, from the helmet to his boots. He bore Lumine's mean yellow eyes and a nice nose but he had no two lips and that of Axl's scar. Turning around behind, he looked at Iris.

She trembled with little fear in her heart, wondering what the Maverick copy of Axl would do to her. She still remained where she was as White Axl walked slowly to her.

To Iris' surprise, the Maverick copy merely stopped not so far away from her and knelt down at her. He even lowered his head so down till the floor. Fulfilling her curiosity, she walked forward till his head.

"What do you want from me? Aren't you going to merge me as well?!"

White Axl only shook his head left and right. He picked up her hand and lowered his head gently on it. "It must be a sign of respect. But why…?" Iris thought to herself. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, White Axl only put her hand back and stood in front of Iris.

Iris still didn't know what to do. She wanted to forcefully separate her friends from the Maverick and also wanted to know what's going on. Her state of confusion prevented her from doing anything. White Axl moved a few paces back and emitted his own aura, silver in colour. Iris was shocked.

"He's trying to take over Axl's body! Not good! What do I do? Oh…"

She refreshed back the two previous incidents where Axl and Lumine were going to be merged. As a guest of the body, she had always been dependent and fine with Axl's actions. The two of them had given instructions for her what to do to set them separate. This time, they were gone. What would she do?

"Be strong…" That was what mister Prez had always said to them.

"Believe in yourself!" "I know you can do it!" Those were Axl's and Lumine's sentences, respectively. Finally she couldn't tolerate White Axl any more.

"WAAHH!" She screamed out all her might, shocking White Axl suddenly, and she charged forward to him. The tears dropped in slow motion on the pitch-black floor and her right hand was stretched out with her pink aura globe on it.

Since White Axl was too surprised to act anything fast, Iris had pierced a deep cut into his chest so she could gain access to the various threads and data inside the personality. Electric jolts came out of the cut but all ran into another direction, thus avoiding the poor girl. With tears, she dived deeper.

"Guys, I know you are all here! Say anything! Do anything!"

Iris accidentally messed with the nervous data thus stunning White Axl. He could have stopped her from going on but he mysteriously didn't. As Iris went on deeper, she found he knots that bonded the other two so tightly to White Axl.

"GAAAH!" With a final push of stronger energies, her aura ripped apart every single thread and knot inside White Axl, thus causing a massive explosion in the computer brain. Iris was thrown back far away and she saw two familiar shadows headed her way.

"Aaaahh! Uhh!" Lumine was the first to crash-land on the floor and was followed by Axl. "Waaah! Urghh!" The blue-red Reploid apparently crash-landed on the white Reploid's back.

"Guys! You're all okay! What were you doing back there?!"

"Dear boy, get off me this instant! Dear girl? You saved us again! That Maverick tried to downgrade us to mere conscious and opposing thoughts! In other words, we were supposed to be his mind and intelligence!"

"Yeah, he tried to take over our entire map of nerves and bring the body to his subjugation! It's so eerie, you know! Made to be his mind and thoughts! Where is he anyway?"

Not far away, a battered form of White Axl emerged from the floor. He has slightly-disconnected data fragments all around him and his eye expression was full of evil.

"Iris, I've got an idea! Come with me! Lumine, start configuring a prison which doesn't break no matter how much strength he uses!" Axl said.

"Of course, dear boy." Lumine levitated and started his work. Iris only nodded to Axl and dashed along with Axl towards White Axl. With lightning speed, Axl delivered a strong blow of a punch directly on White Axl's face.

Obviously, White Axl got angrier and charged up his own energy and began to chase Axl. He managed to catch up Axl and was about to deliver a punch on Axl's head gem when Axl yelled out:

"Iris, stand in front of him and stun him! Now!"

Iris instantly surfaced in front of White Axl and the Maverick copy halted him steps. He appeared to be shaking in fear with his eyes wide open. His fist full of strength was also shaking as it dared not give the punch to Iris. Iris merely held out her hand and emitted her aura, stunning White Axl.

Axl smirked at his copy and clamped his fists together. "This one's for the first punch earlier!" He dashed on top of his copy and smashed them directly on his head the moment Iris absorbed back her aura.

Without wasting a second, Axl gave him another smash of a fist. "This one's for the second punch!" This time, he got his copy a strong kick. "This one's for Lumine!" Another kick on the back. "This one's for Iris!" Finally, Axl presented his last blow. "This one's from the three of us!'

The last blow smashed Axl's copy onto the pitch-black floor real hard. White Axl soon grew tired from all the hits and he thus fell on the ground. He had not much strength left to fight back. Then, the alarm rang again.

From nowhere, component data emerged and grouped together to form a relatively large and sturdy cube with five glass surfaces and one hole at the bottom. The metal-like prison-like projection dropped down thus trapping White Axl.

White Axl picked up enough strength to charge at one of the translucent glass surface but he was repelled back by a much-stronger electric jolt. He emitted some silver flames but bounced back and injured him instead.

Lumine smiled evilly at him. "Controlling data is just so much fun. I should have found a subject such as you to test out all my experiments a long time ago."

"Lumine! … It's good to have you back. And you too, Axl."

"Thank you, dear girl. Now, where were we before I was interrupted? Yes, we were just about to delete you to millions of pieces, White Axl. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." He held up his hand and powered up his flaming aura of purple.

"NO! Stop!" Iris firmly held back Lumine's right hand. Lumine stared back with a weird face. "Unbelievable. This copy of dear boy aims to destroy us all and you wish to spare him? What's your rationale behind this?"

"It's not wise to delete him now! We still don't know why he only attacked you both and not me! Besides, how could a dormant data suddenly turn into a Maverick personality? Isn't that right, Axl?" Axl tried to find an answer.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. If we want to know all the answers, we need to ask him. I think… he lacks communication capabilities for now. We don't have a choice. Lumine, stop your act now." The white Reploid lowered his hand and stared down on the floor, doing some deep thinking.

He turned back up. "Very well, dear boy. I trust you do know what you are doing. It's settled then. White Axl is to remain intact in this prison for now. When I feel like it, I'll program some speech capabilities for him. Right now, I'm only concerned about getting some rest. It's been nearly 24 hours dear girl and I have been awake. I suggest we return to dear boy's head and reactivate the body before we get some rest."

They vanished off, leaving White Axl encased inside a prison somewhere inside the body. Axl had managed to regain control of his body back before he really dozed off to sleep. "It's not much, but at least we'll sleep for a few hours before Axl heads to work."

Iris was about to sleep when she looked at the other two. Lumine was already on an invisible hammock and Axl was lying straight on the floor. She smiled to herself, knowing they've solved a big problem and they could rest with ease.


	23. Existpeace Ch16-18

Chapter Sixteen: Sleepless

When the battle with White Axl had been won, it was already 5.39 a.m. of day 103, the same day. The trio were exhausted from all the fights they've put up just to silence the Maverick copy of Axl. They thought they were going to earn a nice rest for coming hours. They were wrong.

They had slept for only 2 or so hours, since Axl had to assume his human form, rush down 5 districts away and perform his job at the old man's store. Although his inhabitants had the sleep, they still felt as tired as before. It was based on this fact that Lumine said that he hadn't rested continuously for 25 hours since yesterday.

Axl had woke up on his chair in his cubicle. He sat down properly and rested his head on his arms on the desk. Sighing to himself, he met his inhabitants again.

"You guys are real stressed. I think I'll be fine today. I can more than handle a few extra chores today without your help. Go ahead and rest."

"No, dear boy. It's my responsibility to watch out for you by your side. I'm still staying up." The white Reploid chuckled a little. "Who knows what trouble you'll face."

"Axl, I'm not resting either. As far as I can remember, around the ten year period previously, you've slept very late often. I had to stay up to watch you. By the time you wake up the next day, I'm all refreshed."

Axl sighed harder. "Those times? I slept way past midnight because there were so many Mavericks Bob caused! I still felt slightly tired the next day. You're not me, Iris. During lectures, I felt tired but you weren't. We are two different Reploids. Now, just go to sleep, okay you guys? I'm fine, I promise."

Axl checked the Internet for anything he had missed lately. So far, there were news about Reploid accidents and Hunters tending to those injured and some comments from the government regarding Prez's monopoly status. Some corporate critics called the huge corporation to release full control of companies Prez had roped in 2 decades ago. So far, Prez only said he will never throw away his sweat and blood.

Critics and analysts were also skeptical about Lumine's appointment as heir apparent but Prez brushed aside comments and said he knew what he was doing. He also expressed hope that his cash will not be misused later in the future or else risk increasing his monopoly, which will bring about more criticism.

Axl didn't care much for the business part; he only cared for his 'dad'. Seeing that everything was okay, he left his desk and headed for the store. Along the corridors he was halted by Zero with a soft shoulder pat.

"Hey, Axl. Just to let you know. We've been observing you for more than three weeks now and we're rather satisfied with your performance. X was pleased you didn't rage suddenly. How are things at your end?"

"Oh, that. We're fine, I guess. We already caught the source of our trouble. It's another personality, it turns out. We had a fight this morning with it but Iris saved us all. It's under control." Zero became interested in what Axl said.

"The new threat? Caught? Identified the source already?"

"Yeah, it's the codes for my white armour. He's a dormant personality all this while from the beginning when Lumine came. Turns out Lumine's codes and mine merged to form this new being. We haven't decided what to do with it yet."

"This I must tell X. Catch you later."

Axl was now walking on the streets of the Big City. It was the usual busy sight of humans and Reploids, the advanced transport systems, the heights of every building and clear skies of spring. Unknown to Axl, he had already arrived at the store.

"Oh gosh. Today will be most tiring. There's plenty of customers."

The old man was already doing his best to tend to the needs of his customers and his wallet. Humans were rushing for the best bargains, with all he arguing and stuff. Axl sighed even more.

"Oh great. I don't have much energy with me still. I'll barely have time to rest now."

"That's why you'll need our help, Axl. Don't be so stubborn." Axl was surprised to hear Iris' voice. Deciding it was best not to pick up a fight with his inhabitants while working, he rushed on inside the store and started his work.

For the next five hours, it was all nothing but pure customer service. Axl kept on bagging all of the customers' goods into old-fashioned plastic bags. Trying to even earn a minute to rest, Lumine often grasped Axl's arms and did the bagging instead. Here, no one cared about the issue of asking control politely.

Axl also had to rush to the old sir's aid when dealing with an old register to count the prices. Iris, being a neat mathematician and peace promoter herself 50 years ago didn't seize Axl's arms. She instead did the calculations mentally so the register only served as the cash holder.

It was close to noon. The customers have all gone back. Axl was back to doing his regular chores of cleaning the place. He reached for the mop but his hands froze upon holding the object. Axl became frustrated and shut his eyes.

"IRIS! Can't you just go and rest? I'm fine here!"

"I'm sorry Axl. I just can't. I'm sort of fully dedicated to this interesting work of brushing dirt off the floor and shelves. I simply must do the work."

"Iris, and you too Lumine. It's great of you to help me, but… seems you are doing my chores instead. You've been restless, or accurately sleepless, for nearly 30 hours now! Please, just go and sleep!"

"Sorry, dear boy, but we can't just leave you alone all by yourself now. We can't afford to rest while you are working. We only rest when YOU rest. You'll need us."

"Really? What about the time you slept during lecture class?"

"Dear boy, that's different! No matter how much I rest during those, I'll still manage a triple A grade. I'm just perfect in this sense. You can't because you keep failing."

"Grrr… alright! I'll do something else then, so that you won't have to come out and you can just rest in here. Hm. I have to refill that shelf with the canned goods. The crate's up there. How could anything go wrong?"

Axl reached for the ladder and climbed up to reach for the crate. Lumine would have tried to wrestle some joints to help Axl support the really-heavy crate but Axl snapped him away by holding on his arms firmly.

"Seriously, Lumine. I'm fine. It's just a crate of goods- Waahh!"

Axl somehow slipped on his feet due to lack of concentration while he was talking to the white Reploid in his mind. He accidentally kicked forward the ladder and the crate fell down behind of him. He lost grip of the shelf above and was going to get hurt.

Just then, his right hand reached out for the shelf above and held on it tight. He watched as the ladder crashed and the crate cracked open and the canned goods spill out on the floor. Axl became more frustrated.

"Lumine! Because of you, I was distracted and nearly lost balance!"

"True, but now I'm paying back the debt. Now we're equal then."

"Hey, what's this?! Young man, clean up this mess now! Thank goodness it's canned goods or else it's extra work! Let go or else you'll break the shelf!"

"Yes, sir." Axl landed on the floor and picked the dusty broomstick.

Another period of five hours repeated till near evening. Time seemed to have flown fast, as Axl could only remember that he was sorting out other crates of goods in the backyard of the store and that he managed to clean the store's glasses without any help form his two inhabitants.

In fact, Axl spent extra effort to prevent Iris or Lumine from seizing control. He was determined to make sure he did all the work whereas they rested. However, they were just stubborn and persisted on watching Axl for any trouble.

Close to 5.30 p.m., Axl was called by the old and to help him settle some records. Axl had to maintain a firm grip on his joints while his inhabitants made several futile attempts to do the counting instead of him. In the end, they gave in and Axl did the math.

"Hm… yes, good… em… aha! That's done." The old man put down an old pencil that he nibbled on with his dry lips. "This is good! We've collected sales worth thousands so far. Supply equals demand. The earnings fast, maybe I can settle my debts faster."

"Really? How much already, old sir?"

"Somewhere around two hundred thousand worth of cash. I had to gather all me old savings and extra money I hid somewhere. Debts must be settled."

"You dragged in all your other cash?! How will you survive then?! I'm afraid you won't even last long! The cash even your children send back won't last! This has gone too far, old sir! You ought to launch a police report!"

"AXL!" Both his inhabitants rebuked him back for the rude criticism.

The old man sighed. "Perhaps you're right, I guess. But still, this is my life. I want to live it this way and that's how I'll live it through. I'm fine on my own." He retreated on the chair behind the counter. Axl regretted shouting at him.

"Go on. You're free to go now." Axl was astounded but he had better heed the old man's words in fear of stirring up more trouble. The old man sighed more.

Axl the human form walked on down the busy streets ad watched the giant public transports speed here and there. He soon faced the scolds of Iris and Lumine, but still the angriest was obviously Iris.

"Axl, I can't believe your attitude back there! You know well not to do that! I've never seen a ruder Reploid than you! I can't believe I'm here to see all that! Shame on you! If father was here, you would have been given a smack!"

"Dear boy, I know you care for the old human but that wasn't the proper way to help him! The least you could do was lower your tone on the human!"

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry, okay?! I just got all worked up! I don't know what got over me! Must be the lack of rest. Speaking of which, I'm going back to HQ now. I'll just inject us more sleeping programs then we can halt the 36 endless hours of torture."

Axl's tone has lowered after he apologized to them. The catalyst for the argument's end was the part about getting a nice sleep. His two inhabitants decided to softly urge him to hurry and get to sleep.

Just then, Axl felt a tap on his shoulder. He was quite tired himself so the tap felt like a heavy sack of sand that pounded on him, so he nearly collapsed to the ground. The one who did the tap rushed in front of him.

"Brownscar! Are you okay?"

"Huh? It's you, Sue. I'm okay, I guess, I'm quite tired, that's all."

"Oh, I see…" Axl got back to his feet and stared down on Sue. The human girl smiled back. "Anyway, I was hoping to invite you to a movie I managed to get tickets to. I've only got two and I don't have other friends who are free, so…"

Axl groaned inwardly. He faced a dilemma of getting rest and disappoint Sue or watch the movie and tire the body's occupants. He didn't want to disappoint Sue and also didn't want to make his friends suffer more. He struggled harder to think.

His inhabitants became unusually silent on that issue thus giving him more pressure to decide by himself. "…Alright, I'll come with you."

"But Brownscar, you need to rest!"

"How much did those tickets cost you? I bet you had to wait long lines and other troublesome humans, I mean people, just to get tickets like that, didn't you?"

"Er… yeah. How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. C'mon let's go. We can't let the tickets go to waste now, can't we? Is the theatres far away from here or something?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to run. The movie's about to start and we'll be eating popcorn and candy for dinner! Hurry up!" Sue abruptly pulled Axl with her as they ran to the theatres about 18 streets away.

Along the way, Axl said to himself: "Who needs dinner? I just want us to get a nice rest on the cushions, that's all!"

"Whatever you decision, dear boy, we're fine with it. If you watch this movie, we're watching it too. Everyone must get the same treatment around here."

Axl winced at Lumine. "It doesn't have to be this way, guys. I'll just watch the movie by myself and you guys can rest! At least me rather than two of you getting all tired. You all deserve the rest more than this host."

"Axl!" It was Iris. "That's totally unfair! It doesn't feel right, you know! We are resting whereas you are supporting us and beating yourself to dead tired! It's just… not fair! I can't properly describe it here! As long as you are up, we are up!"

"Dear girl's right. It's just unjustifiable for you alone to just stay up."

Axl sighed more. "Come on! Just go to sleep already, will you?"

"NO, dear boy! We are staying up and that's final! For your sake!"

Axl and Sue made it to the theatres in time. There was a large crowd already trying to rush in their respective theatres. Axl and Sue tried to squeeze in a line to buy the popcorn and drinks. Just then, at the corner of Axl's eye, Lumine spotted a crooked hand reach out close to Sue's pockets, ready to pickpocket.

"HAH!" Lumine rapidly grasped control of Axl's body and charged at the stunned crook. 'Axl's' moves stirred large attention from everyone else, besides Sue. 'Axl' held the crook upwards in the air and ripped apart his entire jacket. Knifes and guns fell down on the carpet floor and most people were shocked.

Being the strong Reploid he is, Lumine crushed the guns with Axl's bare hand and even twisted all three knifes together to form a knot. He did all this while still holding the crook up mid-air. Seconds later, Lumine roughly flung the crook on the floor.

"I'm surprised the security here is lax. I'll get father to fix the whole mess. As for you, perhaps you would like a bullet stuffed down your weak throat?"

Lumine stretched out Axl's right hand and his plasma gun just appeared on it. The crook was already scared of Axl so he could only rush back out of the exit. The crowd also became scared of Axl, seeing he has a gun with him. 'Axl' smiled.

"Don't worry, humans. I don't even want to waste any bullets on you. Sue, come on. The movie and popcorn's waiting." 'Axl' made his gun vanish and moved Sue to reach for the line and theater just before the security arrived.

The trio met in the computer brain. "Well, dear boy, wouldn't Sue here be robbed earlier if I wasn't awake? You will somehow need us, you know."

"Alright, I get your point. Let's just watch the movie already."

In the end, the four of them watched the movie of three hours long. It was during the scenes of boredom that Axl managed to get some shut-eye. However, certain fright scenes would pop up suddenly thus causing Sue to squeeze Axl's arm and he felt sudden shocks while munching on the popcorn.

"Gah! Hey! Sue will you cut that out?"

"I'm sorry, Brownscar! The scene was just so frightening! That punk just crept out of the swamp with all the muscles and missiles! I won't do that again, I promise!"

Sometimes, Sue would pop her head on Axl's shoulder and hold his hand.

"Brownscar… do you think… we'll be more than just friends?"

"I'm not sure, Sue. I'm just glad at where we are now, that's all." Although Axl was slightly sleepy and unconscious, he answered just the right thing. Sue was close to touch on a sensitive topic where it could reveal Axl's being a Reploid.

For that, Lumine felt relieved. "After all this is over, I'll get us back refreshed and fully conscious before another topic like that is brought up."

At the movie's end, Axl walked Sue out of the theaters and halted at the side of the street. Sue gazed on Axl, who was already rubbing his eyes. Sue felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry, Brownscar, for bringing you into this movie. You were so tired and you had to join me in there… Do you mind if I walk you back to your place? Hey, speaking of which, I've never seen your home before. Shall we go now?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm a little dizzy though, but what the heck. I can still walk back myself. Thanks for your offer anyway. Do I need to walk you home?"

"Oh no, I'm fine too. I'll just grab a public transport back. Oh here it comes." A giant very-scientific-looking bus had just stopped so suddenly in front of them and dropped off many humans and Reploids. Sue was quite hesitant to leave him.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime. Bye." Axl didn't reply back. Sue only boarded the giant bus and watched on Axl as the doors swung shut tight and sped off almost immediately. Axl on his part was getting giddier and giddier.

Axl began his walk back to the HQ, about 5 districts away. He was a fast walker and knew the proper roads so it will only take him around 2 hours back. He also had to hurry; it was 9 p.m. and the bedtime limit was an hour away.

"Dear boy, just teleport back, will you?"

"Not now, Lumine. I'm getting really tired by the minute. Urgh… losing energy… concentration gone… must walk…" Axl was starting to look as though he was limping. His inhabitants resorted to rescue action.

"Dear boy's going to pass out! Dear girl, get him!" Iris dashed forward and held on Axl in the computer brain. Lumine emitted his aura at Axl to provide him with some extra strength and warmth. Iris held him as tight as possible.

"Axl, hold on! We'll get you back to the HQ!"

Axl didn't seem to hear all that. His sight was very blur and he took it to be hallucinations. If he wasn't mistaken, he saw a long black object slowly stopping at the side of the street he was walking on and two big humans exited from it.

They grabbed Axl by his arms rather firmly and carried the Reploid into the black object. His inhabitants couldn't fight back the two blur shadows as their visions too were affected. Eventually, Axl hit little realization upon landing on a comfortable object.

The black object was a limousine, the two blur shadows were security guards of the limo's owner and the owner was Prez. The man of seventy-five had returned from his ten-day tour of the Federation.

"Dad? Is that you?" Before he got a reply, he totally passed out. Prez was about to stand up from his seat when Lumine's human form appeared. The white Reploid panted quite heavily before giving his creator a meek smile.

"Dear boy's had a rough day, and so did we." He reached out to Prez and embraced him for a while. The limo was moving just nicely along the flow of traffic. Slowly, Lumine let go of his creator and reclined on his seat.

"It's great to have you back, father." "Same to you too."

"Forgive me father, but we must rest immediately. A new threat has emerged among us and it nearly took our lifes. We never slept much because of it but it's under control now. We must rest…" Having said that, he fell unconscious himself.

Prez could only hold on to the white Reploid's hand.

The following morning, the white Reploid woke up the first, being in control. He opened his eyes wide and sought to know where he was now. It seems he had resumed back his original Reploid form and he is now in the resting pod in his room on the tower mansion's 54th floor. Lumine turned around to look for a clock. It was only 6.30 in the morning.

He sighed as Prez just appeared at the elevator.

"Come on now. Let's go have something to eat together."

Lumine had been carried and laid to rest by the two security guards in his room the earlier night. The trio had enjoyed a nice sleep of nearly ten hours and are fully refreshed to the core. It turned out Axl suddenly experienced giddiness due to long untreated health decline after the attack of his Maverick copy, but Lumine didn't say anything yet.

At the dining floor, the white Reploid took his liberty around the mansion to toy with his laser aura. He had commanded his own aura energies to open drawers, bring out utensils, carry pots of food and set them up on the table. He even made the lasers prepare a seat for Prez and brought forth a glass of wine.

"Hey, you're showing off, aren't you? You're the only one here who could do that."

"All's well, dear boy. You're in fine hands." Lumine levitated himself down on his chair and began to commencing the consumption of human energy source. Prez ate some nice turkey meat and spaghetti as breakfast.

"Well, you three looked very tired. What's been happening while I was gone? What's this new threat that almost took away your lifes and you got it under control? I have also yet to receive your reports."

Lumine closed his eyes for a moment to think. Axl and Iris wondered if he was going to tell everything to Prez, since he had been keeping them secret.

"I will tell everything, father, only after we have completed breakfast and spare some time for light talk sessions." They proceeded with the human activity of consumption of deliciously-mixed delicacies without any communication.

Chapter Seventeen: Liberated

Axl got up from his resting pod just as usual. It is now 3 days since the morning when the three of them ate breakfast with Prez before leaving for the normal first batch of Hunters to attend History, Math and Geography lectures and receive assignments.

He retreated to his cubicle and went online on his computer to read the daily Internet news and played with the metal bearing ball Lumine made for him, while his inhabitants watched on. Axl decided to refresh back the past events.

After the breakfast with Prez, the white Reploid told him everything about the new threat. From the start where it was created due to forced entry to the decision to make it inactive, from the first attack to Iris' courage, he said it all. Along with that, he also gave solid examples based on the data soul and corruption theory.

However, Lumine wasn't able to provide a clear answer why the Maverick data of Sigma had been transferred to White Axl or how it could be dormant and active and why it chose not to harm Iris. The only thing he was sure that White Axl is now a data soul, a new personality, not Reploid's DNA.

"What? You do realize that you must take care of this clone as soon as possible, don't you? Do whatever ways you feel is necessary then."

"I'm aware of that, father. I will take care of this Maverick when I feel like it. After all, he is under control as of now." Axl and Iris turned back and saw the Axl form of the copy still inside the prison-like projection.

There was no mention of any destruction tactics so it would be difficult to tell what the three would do to White Axl, especially since Lumine and Iris were both dependent upon Axl's decision and the blue-red Reploid was hesitant to decide.

That was all Axl preferred to recall about their meeting with Prez back then. Axl was now typing out some important documents he would soon use for the assignments X, Alia and Pallette gave. While he was at it, he bounced the metal bearing ball on the floor repeatedly, creating a small crater on the carpet floor.

"Dear boy, soon you'll be smashing holes on the ground. I'm starting to regret giving you this object made from remolding the knives."

"Hey, don't be like that! I'm enjoying this little 'object' actually!"

"That's not funny, Axl. If X or Zero finds out about this, you'll get yourself into trouble. That's called damage of Hunters' property."

"I'm not being funny either, Iris! But what was quite funny for me was our presentation of the computer projects yesterday!"

Just yesterday, it was back to the first batch class of Living Skills, Core Sciences and Computer Science. At the end of X's Computer Science class, Axl was made to stay back while other Hunters were gone going to start on another new assignment.

The white Reploid was to present his assignment secretly to X and be graded on the spot. He took out his holograph device and displayed it on X's desk. "Activate program."

A ray of light was emitted from a glass-like gem. A holographic version of Lumine in Reploid form appeared just above the gem and gave X a slight bow. His hologram smiled back at the Supreme Commander and began to speak.

"Well, good day, X. How may I be of assistance today?"

The white Reploid's assignment was to create a device that relays greeting messages so X gave it a test. "I would like to tell Axl to hand in his assignment later today and remind him not to fail his next test."

"Very well. Have a pleasant day." The hologram disappeared back into the gem and a small light blinked red. He quickly gave the body back to Axl after turning on the speakers. Axl struggled to maintain his balance after the control transition.

"Dear boy, now X's message is saved in the device. The device is made to recognize some of our voice pattern so all you have to say is 'Bring messages'. Go on."

"Bring messages." The hologram appeared again and it gave a slight bow at Axl.

"Axl, you have a message from X. He asks you to hand in your assignment later and try not to fail the next test. Surely you can do it, dear boy. I know you can."

The hologram disappeared into the device's gem and the light that blinked red earlier shone black. X looked rather satisfied and marked something down on his computer. After a while, he looked at Axl.

"That's a good job, Lumine. I like the creativity and the comments. I guess it's artificial intelligence. Well done, you earned a double A grade. I'm not giving you a triple A because it isn't a paper test, you know."

Axl in turn presented his calculator-like program in a memory device. X briefly ran through the codes and tested out the calculation program himself. After a while, the Supreme Commander turned up to Axl.

"Impressive, Axl. It's all well done. Did you manage to get around the assignment properly? I hope your friend didn't help you to do this."

"No, actually it was very difficult for me. I did my own search but it was useless. Lumine only taught me how to do this piece good, but he didn't do my work for me at all. Is that wrong?" X gave him a small smile.

"No, not really. That's the way to learn, Axl. For this I'll just give you a B. If you keep up the good work, sooner or later, I'm sure mister Prez won't be disappointed."

Ever since that incident, the white Reploid has been consistently teaching Axl the subjects without any interruption, largely due to White Axl's imprisonment. It was important to note that Axl's aiming the gun at the human crook never surfaced in the media, Prez was satisfied with Axl's growth of reports and it was learnt that White Axl was able to 'tear' a hole through Lumine's aura the other time, thus the following merger. Lumine had taken care of this problem by reinforcing the prison's strength to get rid of such a threat.

Back at the cubicle; Axl was close to finishing his draft of documents and still managed to play with the bearing ball. It certainly created a slight dent on the carpet floor. This and the fact of Axl's lack of appropriate humour left his inhabitants dumbfounded.

"Dear boy, that wasn't even close to being funny at all. Is there something wrong with you today? Perhaps you'll need a system run-up." The white Reploid instantly vanished elsewhere and Axl felt lots of twitches here and there.

"Ow, hey stop it! I'm fine, I assure you! Oh, I'm done with my work and the other stuff. I'll be going to the old man's place now!" Axl teleported away to a location previously registered not far away from the store.

The old man was already sorting out all his objects and stuff on the shelves. When he spotted Axl of a human form, he smiled so widely and rushed up to the Reploid.

"You did it! I owe it all to you! Thank you thank you thank you!" The old man shook Axl's hand too much and too fast. Axl struggled to maintain himself from vibrating and getting a headache.

"Er… sure. I did what I could. Em… it wasn't easy to convince him though to come here. He was… busy that time. Anyway, how did it turn out?" Axl brushed aside his messy hair and revealed more of his X-scar.

"They were all arrested! I'm now free and liberated, thanks to you and him! Happy days are here!" The old man quickly resorted to tap-dancing on the spot while a bewildered Axl merely looked on.

"Er, listen. I know you are cheerful and all that, but could you tone down the volume a little? There's some humans outside and it looks like they are going to just jump in and hear you screaming and dancing about… brother… Lumine." Axl had always hesitated to use the term 'brother' to Lumine.

"I know, but I'm just so happy! Thanks to him, now I'm a free old citizen! By the way, haven't you ever thought that his purple hair and looks fit his voice? He sounds like a 13-year-old sarcastic teen of a brother, but I'm not complaining."

Lumine was stunned so much by that comment. Axl made slight sad giggles. The old man knew that they were related very closely but Axl had not expected such a comparison. They had no comment over the old man's statement.

"Er…okay… Let's have enough of that, okay old sir? Let's just keep it a secret and resume back our daily lifes." For that, Axl earned big pats on his back.

"No problem! Just remember to pass on my regards to him!" The most cheerful old man skipped away while Axl sighed lightly and he began to work out his chores. While cleaning a shelf, the white Reploid finally said something.

"A sarcastic human? 13 years of age? Is that true? Dear boy? Dear girl?"

"Er…" Iris was trying to find words to describe her expression. "You do seem to fit in nicely to those characters. I'm fine with it, Lumine. Don't take it so seriously. I don't know what you think but I've a feeling father had deliberately made you like this, not by a random decision by a master computer. He must have thought it was great."

"I see…" He became speechless and hung his head down. "Very well, I have to be me after all. This is who I am and it will be this way forever. Tell me if there's anything nice happening out there, dear girl. I need some private time."

While Axl was now spray-cleaning the windows, he decided to recall back the incidents about what the old sir was actually talking about.

It was back to three days ago; day 104. Early in that morning after eating breakfast with Prez and having the little chat session, Lumine finally decided to brief the tycoon on the conditions of old sir Axl was working for.

"The old human is fine. His children have been sending back cash just like usual, but we are concerned that he wouldn't last long. He's had the problem of loan sharks chasing a million or so out of nothing. We've decided to help him."

Prez rose up from his seat immediately. "What? Loan sharks?! That type of business is illegal! I'll have the authorities alerted in no time! Where's he staying?"

Axl suddenly took control of the prototype body and released all the information regarding the old sir. Prez had promised swift action to get rid of loan sharks trying to ruin other people's lifes. That was when Axl just headed back to the HQ and resumed his lecture classes.

Unknown to the three of them, during their classes, Prez had the authorities rush to the store and questioned the old man. He was very reluctant to cooperate with the police but it was after some reasonable persuasion that he eventually gave in and told them details about the loan shark's office address, which was quite convenient.

Somewhere in the late afternoon, the police had rounded up the offices of the loan shark somewhere in a tall structure outside of the Big City core outskirts. Of course, the ruffians weren't going to give in so easily and a tough battle was engaged.

The ruffians put up a brave fight thus injuring some officers but when the swat team arrived in with their nifty weapons and guns, everyone surrendered. The site had been rounded up and confiscated into the hands of the police.

Paper evidence were obtained and studied thoroughly; it seems the old sir wasn't the only victim. There were tens of other cases of loan sharks around the area outside the Big City core but no one had dared to report for fear of death threats. However, police were unable to determine the mastermind behind the shark activities.

As far as the old sir was concerned, the police had him take up oaths and participate in other investigatory procedures. He also testified documents and identified for the police the ruffians who frequently threatened him. He had been offered monetary assistance by Prez himself but he rejected the aid out of discipline. He was never taken to the police offices so he had no idea what happened later in the day.

When Axl had retired back to the tower mansion as a suitable spot for his inhabitant to properly teach him the day's lessons in detail, especially Math, he was approached by Prez. "The loan sharks have been arrested."

Axl and friends were overjoyed to hear this. "Really?"

"Yes, but the police said they failed to arrest the boss. But I have an idea who it will be. Heh heh heh. Anyway, the old man at the store has had his debts cancelled and he will even be assisted with some more aid. You can tell him that."

"Why not you, dad? He'll be delighted to talk to you."

"I'm busy. You know me, a tycoon." He stretched out his hands far to them. "Anyway, there's a business exhibition not far from now and I'm preparing the booth. We will also have a camping trip next week in the far north reserves. Time for some quality time together. I trust you will inform your boss."

Prez walked away to his elevator and to the south grounds, preparing to greet a fellow old friend during a dinner. Axl and inhabitants were left alone on the 35th floor of the tower mansion, where the white Reploid embarked on a tuition period, teaching Axl in detail of the day's lectures.

The following day, which was also the day before Axl and Lumine presented their Computer Science assignment to X for personal grading, Axl had prepared up a surprise for the old man at the store's back alley.

"A surprise for me? What have you got, you Reploid?"

"Oh, it will be good, I assure you." Axl quickly dashed past the back door. The old man slowly walked to the back alley and who should he find but the white Reploid, donning the black suit and leaning against the wall.

"You! The heir apparent! What are you doing here?"

Lumine was actually forced by Axl to just briefly appear and tell the old man the news about the loan shark ruffians' arrest. Lumine didn't want to do it but Axl wanted it so that the old man could be able to see Lumine for himself.

"Yes, it's me. By now you would have known that Axler had requested me to come here despite my wishes. Anyway, father wanted me to tell you that the loan shark's office has been raided and your so-called debt has been cancelled. You will be supplied with further aid, whether you like it or not. It's father's wishes that you be well-off."

"I see. Alright, thanks for coming just to inform me that. I will keep this memory a secret to myself. Now, where's that Axler? Has he been loitering around?"

"He went off to make a phone call. Rest assured… my brother… will return to his place and resume his duties as store assistant." Having said that, he teleported away. It seems that Lumine himself was reluctant to address Axl as a brother too.

A few minutes later, Axl returned in his human form and resumed his work.

Back to day 107; Axl was now registering some cash from a customer and giving him his balance. It was already early afternoon of the day, so he would probably get to meet Sue when she buys some goods for college. He was right.

Sue, donning her green jacket and red-pinkish clothes, entered the store and quickly grabbed some papers and a can of soda. Her cheery face slightly brightened up Axl.

"Hey, Brownscar! Recovered from your fatigue the other day?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now. Thanks for asking." He pressed some buttons on the register machine to take out some coins and handed them to her a balance.

Out of the corner of his left eye, he spotted the old sir gesturing to call Sue toward him. Sue apologized a little before going to the old sir. Axl figured the old sir was going to tell her about the loan shark case.

Some time later, Axl saw a mildly-shocked Sue staring at him in the face.

"You did it, Brownscar! You helped old sir solve his problems! Congratulations! I was surprised you actually managed to persuade Lumine to appear and inform him the great news! Like you said, you rarely met him."

Sue still had no idea of Axl's relation to Lumine as a 'brother' and for that, he was relieved. Axl blushed slightly for being praised by her and this time, the white Reploid wasn't there to tease him. According to Iris, he was sleeping.

"Er, it's no problem. I had to do the right thing." Sue only smiled back at him and bid him a small wave of goodbye before leaving the store. Iris giggled at the sight.

"Hey, what's so funny? Something wrong I did?"

"Not really, Axl. This is quite a cute situation. I think she likes you a lot. That's so sweet." Axl stared back at Iris with a slightly open jaw. "Isn't that obvious? I just hope she doesn't stick onto me for good. She's worthwhile being a friend but it wouldn't last."

Iris' cheery face vanished upon the comment and her face turned red. "Axl, that's so mean of you!" After that, she vanished away. Axl only sighed to himself.

"Girls… I'll never understand them."

The rest of the day, at least until the evening, was spent as usual in the old sir's store. Axl had been the customers' only attendant and he had done everything by himself, since his inhabitants had gone somewhere else in the body. After the old sir resurfaced from his home upstairs, Axl managed to leave on time.

After a tiring journey of running from the 54th floor rooftop and down many stairs and corridors, Axl arrived back at his cubicle. Panting to relieve his joints of stress, he dropped himself on his chair and halted his movements before going on the computer.

Axl had repeatedly checked for the last few days to make sure that his assignments were constantly updated and in accordance with time flow. Just when he was about to click on an icon detailing his assignment for History, he saw a note slipped under one of his paperwork. It was from Alia.

'Axl, we would just like to inform you that mister Prez had ringed us earlier today. He wishes to remind you that your camping trip will be held three days from now. For that reason, X had granted you a leave.'

'You must be fully aware that you will once again assume full responsibilities for all your work. We wish you the best in all and have a great time at your trip. Alia.'

'P.S. We also hope that you would solve the problem concerning White Axl as fast as possible to avoid any dangerous occurrences in the future. Mister Prez also said something about recycling the DNA and data soul.'

Axl merely threw the paper note away in the waste basket behind him. Another interruption came in before he could even start his work: Lumine stepped in and began to taunt him, and so did Iris.

"Dear boy, why are you laxing around? Don't you have work to do?" Iris also asked the same question but in a more gentle and polite manner. Axl just ignored them and resumed his document typing. A sudden thought in his mind made him forget about that.

"Hey, Lumine." The white Reploid turned at his direction. "What is the difference between Reploid DNA, data souls and the inactive data in my head? I know you've explained them before but could you make it easier to understand?"

Lumine smiled. "I'm glad you're interested, dear boy. Well, a Reploid DNA will only contain the codes that detail another Reploid's looks, abilities and metal densities. Inactive data code for all operations of a certain Reploid's internal mechanisms and hold the records of its designs. The data soul is a mixture of DNA and inactive data; however it is the data soul engine and the encoded personality that makes it stand out."

"The data soul contains the same data of that of the DNA but the DNA doesn't have a personality of its own. That's why new generation Reploids earlier can copy Sigma bodies to prevent injury. Inactive data is the result of complex coordination of Reploid mechanisms; only most Reploids don't see them because they are the only occupant of a Reploid body, such as X."

"The inactive data codes, in our case, only the common mechanisms we had previously in just single bodies. However, we have a strand of inactive data that will react based on the percentage of a controlling personality. For example, if I were to be equally dominant to you, your hands will contain special components from my codes that will emit out the thick lasers. That's why dear girl and I can fight along your side."

"When another personality is in total control, the entire body will adopt to the entire codes of that personality. For example, dear girl takes over you. Her form is exhibited and her mechanisms are fully in place. Once again, the percentage of dominance or co-dominance depends on our will and the Chameleon Chip."

"Do you understand everything I've said so far?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Axl managed on typing while digesting the facts.

Iris stepped up to ask her own questions. "Why is it that when White Axl tried to merge the both of you under his control, Axl's body was petrified? Wasn't he already the dominant personality?"

The white Reploid hesitated to reply. "I'm not sure myself, dear girl. He could have forced us in such rapid speed to submit to him easily, since he has the feature for my speed. The most sensible answer would be that he wanted to assure slow but absolute control. We'll find out soon enough."

All three of them stared back at White Axl, now imprisoned in a cube-like projection with no walls; only tonnes of electric shocks were projected as the walls. White Axl had a slight distinct form but still had no mouth or oratory skills.

Some time later, by the hours, Axl had finished the typing he had earlier started out and saved the progress. Relaxed, he reclined on his chair further backwards.

"Well, I'm done. I only have another two more assignments to complete. Man, the history of the Federation is tough! I'm glad I had Lumine here."

"Hm! Well, I'm not for so much public use or for you to cheat and deceive, thank you very much! I know you wouldn't do that at all!"

Axl was silent for a while. "Man, the old sir was right. You do sound like a sarcastic 13-year-old human teen. No offense, but I think he's right. Anyway, I'm going to rest at the central chamber first before going to sleep."

Lumine was practically taken back by Axl's words and couldn't decide how to react. As Axl walked and landed himself on the cushions, Iris gave a loud yet soft giggle.

Chapter Eighteen: Painful

That same night, Axl was enjoying himself on the cushions of the central chamber. He watched several groups of Hunters holding books and other instruments, walking here and there. Though it lasted minutes, he decided he had enough rest and got up to walk around the HQ.

"Well, dear boy, had enough relaxation? I don't suppose you want your tutoring now, do you?" The white Reploid stepped out of silence by approaching Axl.

"No way! It's close to midnight already! My brain's not equipped for that! I just thought I'll walk around as usual, since I'm so bored."

On another side of the computer brain, Iris was pleased that no arguments were created and the old man's comment was already forgotten. Or so she thought.

"So, Lumine, how does it feel like? To be called sarcastic and human?"

He had a mixed expression and for odd reasons, he felt angrier and less patient than usual. His fists were clenching and he felt his pouncing on Axl. However, Lumine controlled his anger and put up a meek smile instead.

"If you must know… I find that comment rather… accurate." His fists unclenched and he walked forward towards Axl in the computer brain. "Interestingly, the old human is right. I am rather sarcastic. I look as who am I now. That made me wonder…"

Axl said nothing. He kept on walking around, without any particular sense of direction. Unknown to him, he was walking along the northwestern wing corridors of the 12th floor. There were barely any Reploids there to see him walking shut-eyed.

"Personalities… feelings… thoughts… abilities… why have we Reploids been granted such things? Why am I who I am now? I'm sure there's another factor why I am me and me having such destructive powers from father. A master computer couldn't possibly have done this all…" He said no more.

Iris stepped in, feeling sorry for him. "Yes, you're right. A master computer didn't design me to be who I am back then. It's the human touch. Scientists made me to be a peacekeeper but I guess some one configured dormant powers in me."

"Maybe it's the same with the newer Reploids! They're immune to all viruses and they don't have a copy chip! They love peace now and they can't go Maverick! You're right, Iris! A master computer could never do that!" Axl came in.

"So who could have-! Father! It has to be him! The only human who controls the output of Reploids! It's too obvious! How could I have forgotten?" Lumine's sudden outburst made the others step backwards a little.

"No more delaying! One day, while you're free, dear boy, make us go to father's! I'm starting to get tired of putting this question aside! Promise me, dear boy!"

Axl was never before stared at so close on the face. He made a human-like gulp of a breath before answering. "Er… yeah, sure. But there are classes tomorrow. I guess that will have to wait- where are we exactly?"

Axl and inhabitants came face to face with a corridor end. The door facing him was grey with many button-like designs glowing red but it wasn't locked. Axl entered the door and he and friends were surprised to see where they were.

They came out of a corner of the west wing, not far away from the place where Bob was previously imprisoned. The renovations were still going on, making way for bigger labs and even nurseries. Since it was close to midnight, no work is being done and Axl stood on his spot in the dark.

Immediately, Axl turned around and shut the door tight with a loud bang. He panted slightly and decided that it was time for him to get some proper rest before the new day starts. He made a run for the central wing back to the resting chamber.

"Darn, that memory's still fresh! I still remember that ugly face of a human! Him and all that hanging in that prison! It's just so irritating! You know what I mean, guys? Where could he be anyway?" Axl talked while running forward.

Every time Axl or anyone else thinks about that issue, the trio would end up all sad-looking. Most of the time Axl would be causing the sadness around here. Naturally, Lumine and Iris felt a little pity and tried to calm the blue-red Reploid down.

"Em, Axl, are you okay? Please don't think about all that will you?"

"Dear girl's right." The meek smile is displayed again. "Please don't think about all those sort of things again. Just don't. You make yourself sad and sick and we will get sad and sick too. Now, be a good Axl and go get a nice sleep, will you?"

"I know. One more thing, Lumine, you're starting to sound like a guardian or something for me. Tone down the care for a while. Just be sarcastic."

Lumine laughed. "That's a good one, dear boy. Sorry, but no."

Iris briefly glared at Lumine folding his arms and turned to Axl. "Anyway, Axl just relax. He wouldn't be showing up for some time now as he's a wanted criminal and he can't escape from anything forever. That issue's solved for now. The only thing we need to worry now is how to deal with White Axl and solve other questions regarding our existence, besides your regular duties."

The topic was then spoken of no more, at least for the night.

Axl was close to arriving back at his resting pod. He passed by various corridors of the central resting chamber. No other Reploid was awake; all had gone back to their pods and had been injected with sleeping programs. Dim lights shone on the walkway.

Then suddenly, something wasn't right at all. He started to feel as though he was being poked all over his body. It felt like jabs of needles and then, it got stronger and more painful. He eventually came to a halt and his knees fell on the floor.

"Ow! What is this pain?!" Some sparks came flying out of his body and he felt more and more painful. His hands reached for his head, trying to 'press' his head to get rid of the pain. It was no use and the sparks flew out more.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Who's doing this?! Lumine, you better have a good reason for doing this! It's not funny! Graaahhh!" He then laid himself on the floor, trying to resist the pain and hands still on his head; the sparks flying out more.

He shut his eyes to see the conditions in his brain. He was being jolted by a huge projection of electric shock all over himself from an unknown source. Just about immediately, the other two arrived and were shocked to see Axl.

"AXL! We're coming!" Iris ran forward to help Axl. She stretched out her hand and emitted her dark pink aura. Out from the globe of aura, a thick ray of aura was released. It collided with the electric shocks and a great clash ensued. Iris' aura tried to grasp Axl and brush aside the jolts and the jolts tried to fry Axl.

Iris was clearly struggling. Bit by bit however, she was close to victory. "I think I've got it! Axl, you'll be-" Another ray of electric jolt sped out of nowhere and cut Iris' ray of aura into half, causing her to stop. "- fine?"

"I've got this, dear girl." Lumine released his dark purple aura of a force shield and emitted thick purple flames, trying to wrestle Axl away from the electric jolts. However, a larger jolt of electricity fired out of nowhere and stunned the white Reploid so much that his aura dissolved in an instant. The criminal was obvious.

"White Axl! But how did he break through the prison?!"

"The prison wasn't strong enough… Gwaaaaahhhh!" Lumine yelled out.

Iris dashed quickly to the source not so far away: the prison-like projection that Lumine had so painstakingly configured after many days to imprison White Axl. At the first invisible wall of electric jolts she saw, it seems that White Axl was able to pierce through a tiny wound and had released tones of electric shocks out at his prey.

Iris stared at him with full shock. His form, though mostly the same since the last time, was slightly more descriptive and he had eyes more evil than usual. The yellow eyes glowed more, thus scaring Iris a little.

On the other side, Axl and Lumine were shocked so much, they were close to passing out; even for the powerful white Reploid. In the physical world, Axl had yelled so much it got the attention of some other Hunters who were sleeping.

"Huh? What the? Axl's in trouble again!" Several Hunters forcibly opened their pods and jumped out to immediately help the screaming Reploid. Some were taken aback by the expanding electric sparks from his body. Nonetheless, they reached out to him and also resisted the sparks, despite Axl's continuous rolling about.

Seconds later, Axl's body just sort of deactivated by itself. The screams stopped suddenly, his body turned limp and eyes wide open, the cornea black. The other Hunters were shocked and tried to set Axl right.

Axl's body had become limp because the dominant personality had retreated from controlling it, as he was preoccupied with a threat inside of him. Both and the white Reploid were severely drained of health due to minutes' long of jolts. Even if they flared out their auras to rebel, they would be hurt by the more-powerful White Axl.

Iris started to cry, but she held back tears and made herself brave by approaching the silver personality closer. She didn't want the further injustice of the other two only suffering and she being well-off. She succeeded in gaining his attention. She knelt down to White Axl, surprising him thus reducing the jolts a little.

"Please! Please stop attacking my friends! I'll do anything for you! Please don't hurt them! Please stop!" Iris couldn't control her tears anymore and they dropped on the pitch-black floor. White Axl responded nothing even when she looked up to him.

White Axl shook his head left and right. He still had no speech capabilities, because he was somehow not equipped with it although he merged the other two under him before. White Axl turned back and jolted Axl and Lumine even more.

Axl was severely damaged by the continued attacks. He had no means to rebel and so did Lumine. Both were already on the verge of becoming inactivated as their data soul engines started to malfunction. If Iris doesn't do something quick, the trio will be in grave danger.

Unknown to any of them, X and Zero had been rudely informed of Axl's current condition. The three navigators were still awake during the whole scene and they too rushed to the limp body. Minutes later, Axl was safely connected to the advanced machine in the mechanics room.

"Alright, everyone! Back to your pods now! Everything will be fine!" Despite the orders of Commander Zero, the crowd refused to disperse. Alia and Pallette also did no good. It was only after X threatened to increase everyone's workload that the Hunters voluntarily retreated back to sleep.

"Layer, how are you doing back there? Still can't get the connection?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, but there seems to be multiple readings of mass energy interference in Axl's head. I'll see what I can do." Layer furiously pressed on many buttons, typing various codes and opening many programs.

The mass energy interference reading was in fact White Axl's electric-like jolts. It was so strong that it blocked anything else from trying to access the computer brain. Axl for the first time felt like surrendering.

"He's too powerful… goodbye… guys…" He collapsed on the pitch-black floor and lay motionless; the electric jolts still enveloping him. This sparked fiercer opposition from Lumine, the one who cared most for him.

"AXL! DON'T GO! GWAAAHHH!" Lumine was jolted even more by White Axl. Iris was greatly shocked and tears flowed more from her eyes. After several tens of seconds, Lumine just collapsed on the floor.

Iris couldn't tolerate it anymore. She was close to losing her friends for the second time and was determined not to let that repeat. Turning to White Axl, her face expression revealed intense anger and she flared her dark pink aura. White Axl noticed.

She emitted a thick flame of a laser from her body and enveloped the main 'stem' of the electric jolts. Slowly, it seemed that the electric jolts were being pulled closer to Iris. White Axl appeared stunned and tried to pull back the jolts.

Ironically, due to certain circumstances, he lost control of the jolts and Iris succeeded in pulling them to herself. She had decided to absorb all attacks so that Axl and Lumine could be spared. It also reduced the energy interference so Layer was able to fully connect the advanced machine to Axl's brain.

"Connection established. The signals are coming – what is this?!"

The screens of the advanced machine revealed the situations inside Axl's head. Iris was absorbing a lot of electric shocks coming out from a tiny wound from White Axl. The silver personality was shocked and looked like he tried to reduce the output of energy but was useless. Lumine had instantly got up and dashed to Axl's aid.

"Axl! This will take a while…" His hand emitted the dark purple aura and he stretched it out to cover the whole of Axl. Sure enough, Axl was fully healed and he was as active as ever. He quickly got up to his feet.

"Thanks, Lumine. IRIS!" The duo stared on at the poor girl. She kept on absorbing the electric attacks with a broken heart. White Axl had no control over his energy output. Zero glared on with rising anger and sadness, but he couldn't do anything.

"Stop… him… now!" That was all she could murmur. The duo didn't need telling twice. Lumine immediately rounded up the instruction program and deactivated the prison. Axl had clenched his fist and gathered some energy to deliver a huge punch.

"TAKE THIS!" He dashed forward at full speed to the silver personality and rapidly punched White Axl, being flung up in the air a little. The punch had distracted him until he somehow stopped emitting the electric jolts. Iris collapsed on the floor immediately and unconscious.

Axl hadn't stopped his attacks. He was bent on getting revenge on his copy for several attempts of forceful subjugation and also 'murder'. The more he punched and kicked, the angrier he got and more satisfied.

"So you like to hurt others, don't you? Take your own medicine! You're such a sick Maverick!" He occasionally landed some fists into the Maverick's stomach area deep and smashed his head left and right. Axl also clamped both fists together and smashed them on the Maverick's head.

One final kick in the chin flung the Maverick high up and crash-landed on the pitch-black floor. White Axl has also been severely damaged, of which Axl considered to be equal footing. Both were already extremely tired.

"Out of the way, dear boy!" Axl heard Lumine's call and rolled himself over to the left. A large ray of purple laser bulls-eyed the Maverick on his chest. It stunned him of any movement and even lifted him in the air. Lumine charged forward at full speed, much faster than Axl but a little slower than the Maverick.

Lumine met the silver Maverick face-to-face. "You've made me angry." After that, he plunged his right hand via a huge wound on the Maverick's face deep inside the data soul. Tonnes of electric sparks came flying out of the wound. While analyzing the data, the white Reploid raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting…" Slowly, through a lot of emitting sparks and rays, he removed what seemed to be giant chunks of squares and rectangles from White Axl, in other words, data. He threw all of them on the pitch-black floor and stared back.

"You are such a sick Maverick. HAH!" He swiped White Axl hard with his left hand downwards on the floor. The maverick was more injured than ever and before he could do anything to fight back, a prison cube landed on the spot, encasing him. This time, the sides of the cubes were mere metallic green and the walls of the cube were totally transparent.

White Axl dashed, trying to break out but was jolted backwards by much-stronger repulsions. He also tried to 'create a wound' just as before but was also repelled heavily by the force encoded inside the cell. Lumine smiled evilly.

"Magnetism-based force field repulsions. A better idea than using electric shocks." He noticed a screen not far away and saw X and Zero looking on. "If this was the physical world, the things here would be easily explained."

On the other side, Axl had tended to Iris. She was totally unconscious and had suffered severe damage in health, just like her counterparts. Axl could do little and only held onto her tight. Shortly thereafter, the white Reploid approached them.

Lumine emitted his aura to envelope the whole of Iris. His findings reveal that she was quite stable, just like Axl a while ago, but her data soul engine had not been affected. Giving her ample energy, she finally woke up.

"Huh? Oh, guys… I'm sorry for acting so slow. All this while…" Axl held onto her even tighter. "Don't worry, Iris. Everything's okay now. We're all fine. You were great." Iris had quite enjoyed Axl's concern and in return, hugged him.

Several meters away from Axl and Iris lay the huge chunk of data on the floor. The white Reploid walked slowly towards it and when he halted his pace, he briefly looked up at White Axl. His face was expressionless but deep down inside him, he was full of hate, anger and revengeful.

He violently smashed the data chunks to smithereens; the dust-like data bits further disintegrating in the air. Axl, Iris and unknowingly the others, stared at him.

"The copied fighting abilities and mechanisms, everyone. The coded ability to dash very fast, stun us all, everything. From the laser beams to auras. All deleted. The Maverick won't pose any threat now. The prison has been reinforced and he's silenced for good. Dear boy, kindly wake up your body."

With that, Lumine vanished. Axl was going to rebuke him for being kind the sarcastic Reploid but Iris gently asks him to forget it. "Axl, you know well how he hates Mavericks now, especially after Bob. Just give him some time."

Axl thus struggled to activate his body again. It was amazing to note that none of them, except Lumine, noticed the other five watching them all the while.

Axl managed to wake up back in the physical world. He didn't move at all because his body had been tied up to the chair of the advanced machine; he only blinked his eyes in response to his friends who blew relieve due to the fact he was okay. The screens recorded him as having full normal health.

"That was terrible. What happened to you?" Layer asked Axl.

"White Axl rampaging again. He tried to deactivate us, just as the last time we fought Bob and the traitor Abe. He managed to break out from the prison and hurt us, if you know what I mean. Lumine just heavily improved it so evil me will definitely not be able to hurt us again. Thanks to Iris, we were spared."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Zero stood up.

"…Can we not talk about that right now? Lumine prefers so, and so do I. It's important for me to get some rest now. I still have to attend classes, don't I? History, Math again. I need more brains and power for them."

Iris had no comment over the situation. Alia and Pallette offered to walk Axl back to his pod while Layer merely walked off to do some extra records. X and Zero went on to shut off the mechanics room before returning to their own pods.

"X, must you report this one to Prez? He'll be fine without knowing."

"Must you care for Iris so much? Of course I must tell him. Besides, I've never told him anything about Axl's previous attacks and it's his heir we're having here with Axl. He deserves the right to know."

The silence was proportionate to the night's darkness.


	24. Existpeace Ch19-21

Chapter Nineteen: Driving

Less than two days later (day 109), Axl was seen groaning to himself on the HQ's highest rooftop. Today was supposed to be the day he continues to work for the old sir, but it seems he had decided to close the store for 'a time off'. Strangely, Axl sported his human form this time.

The previous days, Axl received back the assignments he painstakingly made. It turned out he had achieved C grades for Math and Geography but he flunked History because he, according to X, went out of topic. Nonetheless, he received no new assignments and it was back to self-study. Axl will be passing up assignments of other subjects tomorrow.

"Grr. Isn't there anything to do around here? The store is closed and I'm not interested to study now. What do I do?" Axl could have let anyone out to control but usually his inhabitants preferred to remain as inhabitants all the time.

"Gee, I don't know. It's up to you, Axl. I don't have anything to suggest to you."

Lumine remained silent as usual, although he had calmed down considerably from White Axl's attacks. "Anything's fine, dear boy. Just don't land us all in trouble. We don't want to spoil the trip up north, do we?" The trio will spend the whole day tomorrow with Prez on a camping trip.

"Heck, it's only for a day! Why can't we have it as two days? It's more worth it then!" Axl repeatedly stomped the ground with his right leg. Though excited about the trip, he had to wake up early in the day to enjoy the sunrise.

No comment could be reached. Axl then just sparkled up with an idea in his mind. "I'm going to dad's, if you don't mind." That was a relatively dumb statement and as usual, the inhabitants didn't mind Axl's behaviour at all.

Axl immediately teleported to the inside south wing grounds of the gigantic Prez corporation. No one was in sight and Axl was pretty much alone, if his friends weren't counted. This was odd because it was still in the morning and there ought to be workers and managers walking around.

"Where's everyone? Best I go and check out at dad's office." Axl teleported again. He arrived at Prez's office in no time at all. However, the old human wasn't there to greet him. The office was merely illuminated with bright white lights.

Axl quickly looked on the screen that dominated the office. It seems that Prez was having a slight tour of his own grounds and he was driving a vehicle around on the airborne infrastructure. Axl and Iris were surprised.

"Airborne roads? Here? I didn't know all these – Lumine, tell me! You used to be here for a long time! What is this structure?" He only smiled.

"Oh that. You'll find out. You will perhaps enjoy this, or not so the majority sees it. Ha ha ha. Take us there now, dear boy. You'll like it." Without expressing suspicion, Axl memorized the routes to the roads and sped off.

Not more than 35 minutes, Axl arrived at a small station at the side of the main road. Just beside the station was a mini balcony and when Axl reached there to see where he was, he was utterly stunned that they were 45 storeys high up. Below them were several factory branches and dots, which were humans and Reploids.

Lumine gave his evil laugh. "Surprised? This infrastructure has been built 5 years before your creation, dear boy. Father found it troublesome to walk around his giant kingdom, so this place was the result of his creativity. He has been driving human vehicles ever since to tour the place. The first thing he taught me years ago was this because it requires skill. It isn't the same as airjet bike you Reploids use so it is weird for you. I've not driven here for years."

"When was the last time you drove?" Lumine glared at the other two in Axl's mind. "The night before I got corrupted three years ago." Axl and Iris didn't know what to say. Nevertheless, Axl turned to his right and just saw an arriving Prez with some workers.

"Well, what do we have here? Axl, aren't you at work?" Axl shrugged. "The store is closed. Nice vehicle, dad. Can I try it?" Prez shook his head. "Only Lumine can." The workers suddenly shivered of fear and disappeared via the station entrance.

Axl was then rudely interrupted by the white Reploid's taking control of him. "Thank you, father. Buckle yourself up. I don't want anyone hurt. I believe you're going to the nuclear fuel chamber, just as always?" Prez nodded silently.

Prez buckled himself real tight to the front passenger's seat on the left while the Reploid prepared to drive. He revved the engine so much that the engine was buzzing so loud. His right leg repeatedly pounded on the accelerator. A second later, Lumine released the brakes and the parking mode.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" His wild, insane laugh dominated the vehicle as it sped off at 120 mph in 3 seconds. Prez was holding on tight to his seat and tried to resist the wind that rushed in as the window was open. Meanwhile, Axl and Iris were screaming out their might at the insane speed they are going. They also started to feel sick of all the rapid turns and swirls.

"Gaaaahhh! Lumine! Stop driving so fast! Gulp, I'm getting a headache…" Iris' face turned a little green, having to watch the white Reploid drive. Axl was also going to get sick from the blurry images of the surroundings. The white Reploid however didn't feel anything at all but Prez did get a little blurry.

Lumine had made various dangerous curves and spins. The humans and Reploids who have worked in the grounds for many years recognized that insane driving style and simply jumped back. Some even dramatically made a giant leap to the roadsides.

"Look out!" "The heir's driving again!" "Help!" Those were the main words workers would scream before attempting to take cover. The white Reploid smiled as he enjoyed listening to all the screams. One dangerous curve nearly crashed into a nearby lamp post.

"Hang on, father. The fuel processing chamber is close." He went on driving dangerously for the next few seconds, showing no tendency of slowing down. At a very bendy curve, he made the vehicle jerk and turn so hard the vehicle seemed to fly.

They were close to the parking lots. Many workers knew better than cross the road so they stayed at the roadside, clinging on to many giant pipes and railings. Lumine pressed hard on the brakes and lowered from fifth gear to the third gear. The vehicle was slowing down but at an incredibly slow rate. Having no fear whatsoever, he changed from third gear to second gear after 18 seconds.

The vehicle seemed like it was going to crash onto the walls ahead. Several hundred meters left till the 'crash'. Lumine pressed harder on the brakes and lowered the engine to zero gear after another 24 seconds. Surprisingly, the vehicle managed to halt on time. By the time the terrible 2 minutes were over, the vehicle's tyres were worn out and smoking.

Several workers approached the vehicle. The vehicle's front was about a foot away from the wall. Lumine laughed slightly as he got out and accompanied Prez to the nearby station. He already had some workers working on exchanging the tyres and break systems.

"Lumine! What was that all about? You nearly got us killed! Some fun!"

Prez, although he didn't know of Axl's complaints, decided to tell something to the other two. "Lumine's driving is rather infamous in this large place. He has been driving wildly like this for 7 years already before that idiot Bob corrupted him. It cost me thousands a year just to change the tyres. Although people were grateful he suddenly didn't drive madly for 2 years, they rather he did that than become a Maverick."

"Father! Is that an insult? Because I'm feeling so!" The both of them laughed lightly. "Alright. I've got work to do. Thank goodness I'm used to all that insanity. I'll see you all later." He disappeared down the walkway. It was then that they remembered they forgot about asking questions concerning newer Reploids and themselves.

"Oh well. We'll see later. Who wants the body now?" Iris took over rapidly.

"Lumine, I know you are crazy and all that, but you inspired me to learn this skill! I want to learn to drive too!" Lumine merely shook his head. "It doesn't come easy, dear girl. I had to practice for hundreds of hours in order to drive at such speeds."

Axl took his side. "Iris, you've never driven anything before. There's no way I'm letting you drive. You might turn reckless. At least Lumine has some expertise in it."

Iris' face turned red. "That's not fair! Can't you at least give me a chance? I've been stagnant for 50 years or so! Just let me do what I want! Please…" Iris begged at Axl with the cute, sad sparkling eyes. Lumine looked at Axl, dependent on him too.

Axl made some second thoughts. "Hmm… Alright, you deserve a chance too, Iris. You're right; it isn't fair to stop you. But at east we'll go with the easier transport mode for Maverick Hunters: the airjet bike. At least it doesn't have the – what are they?"

"The gears, dear boy. Separate automatic gears. Dear boy's right. You don't have to repeatedly switch gears just to increase or decrease your speed. Well, let's go now. I would suggest going back to the HQ to obtain one of those airjet bikes. Drive safely now. You don't want to get injured before camping, do you?"

"Alright! Thanks, Axl! Let's go!" Iris teleported away instantly.

However, it wasn't easy to obtain approval, contrary to what Iris had in mind. Via Axl, she found that she would need either Commander's approval just to ride an airjet bike. It was even more difficult since there were no missions to hunt down Mavericks.

"Iris, Axl may say you can but I can't! I can't just simply allow you to drive here and there! There are a lot of procedures now! Please understand!" Zero was having a hard time trying to get Iris to throw away the idea. "Isn't there any other substitutes?"

"As far as I know, Zero, there aren't any. I don't know about father's grounds – oh, Lumine says there aren't any. Please, Zero! I promise I won't get into any mess at all while on an outing! Please!" Iris had previously ran into thugs while on an outing and Axl had to interfere and hurt the humans for her safety.

"Grrr…" Zero shuffled the papers on his desk and placed his hand on his head, making thoughts with full reluctance. "Alright, fine. You can use one of the airjet bikes. Just return to base by evening. Axl, I trust you to take care for her."

Zero led the way to the hangars while a Reploid-form Iris followed behind. Several Hunters began to whisper about the 'new' Reploid. Iris didn't care; she was just happy of going to drive around the Big City. Axl heard minute voices of other Hunters speaking about her quite negatively. He wanted to give them a beating for that but Lumine immediately asked him to cancel the idea.

The hangar was located at the 50th floor of the east wing; the highest for that wing alone. It stored up as many as 110 airjet bikes and had around 30 airships, though they were stored elsewhere due to lack of space. Iris squealed when Zero presented her a permission card so she was free to choose her own bike.

"Drive safely, okay? We can't just simply ask the big human for aid." Of course, he was referring to the trio's 'dad'. Iris skipped several steps and began to choose her own bike. She finally found one that's a mixture of blue and red, just like Axl's bike.

"Hey, wait a minute! That IS my bike! Iris!" The other two only laughed at the situation's humour. "Aw, c'mon Axl. Don't be so selfish. This body belongs to the three of us; you are active most of the time and we are not complaining."

"Dear girl has a point… for once." "HEY!"

Slowly, Iris adjusted herself to the bike's seat and started the engine. Stepping on the accelerator bit by bit and maneuvering the handles, she led the bike slowly out from its parking lot towards the hangar exit. She approached the maximum limit and stared downwards as many aircars and aerotrains moved here and there.

"Gulp… here goes nothing." She pressed on the accelerator hard and she was suddenly jerked forward; floating in the air for a few seconds and then pulled by the gravity downwards. Lumine swore he heard Axl scream like a girl.

"Iris, you have to activate the anti-gravity field first! Press the green button by the handles! Quick before we're smashed!" While experiencing free fall, Iris quickly pressed the button just as told by Axl. The field was activated just in time and they floated. The only problem now was that Iris had her foot hard on the accelerator and began flying like crazy.

"Gah! Iris, be careful! Watch out for the aerotrains!" The airjet bike wildly sped by an aerotrain, whose conductor horned out loud. Iris held on tight to the handles as she tried to control the bike. She also zigzagged past many other aircars and buildings.

"Axl, help! I can't do this!" Axl sighed as he rapidly got control of Iris' body and sat on the seat properly. He also held on the handles tight and drove properly. When he looked up, they were approaching an incoming tower and fast.

Face full of determination, Axl pulled the handles backwards, thus dragging the airjet bike backwards so they were driving vertically upwards instead. Thinking that the three of them were already fine, Axl gave a sigh of relief.

"DEAR BOY, LOOK OUT!" Axl turned up and saw that they were heading towards a helicopter. Axl quickly leaned forward and pushed down the handles forward, thus dragging the airjet bike away to another direction, meaning another round of evading structures and other vehicles.

"Oh great!" 'Iris' thus avoided many structures by repeatedly curving to the right and left. He sought halt gradually so that they would be safe and Iris would be back to driving just like she wanted to. However, something else was going to happen.

Somewhere at the bottom grounds, a staged robbery has taken place. Mavericks had robbed a bank of hundreds of thousands of cash and there was chaos. Humans sought to run away from the scene as fast as possible. Other Reploids tried to shield the humans and even attempted to take down the Mavericks but were shot.

"Hang on, guys. We may have to land a crash." Axl resumed full control over the body as his full features were displayed. He pounded on the accelerator harder and charged around 43 storeys downwards toward the Mavericks' transports.

"Dear boy, what are you doing? Uh!" Inside the computer brain, Iris had held on tight to Lumine and he decided to hold on to the frightened girl to assure her they would be fine. Axl was charging faster and faster toward the heavily armoured truck.

No one quite noticed the cometing airjet bike until it was close enough.

"Alright! Let's get outta here! Huh? WAAHH!" Axl managed to leap in time and landed on the road softly before the airjet bike crashed into the armoured truck and resulted a huge explosion. Traffic came to a strong halt barely five minutes after the staged robbery had taken place.

Humans and Reploids avoided the troubled scene to the opposite of the road. Several armed Mavericks surfaced from the bank and faced the unarmed Axl.

"You interfered with us! We'll dispose of you!" They immediately fired their guns at Axl. Axl, being fast at all times, quickly jumped up into the air and held out his guns.

"You old Reploids never learn a thing, do you? No wonder mister Prez is so adamant to recycle all of you. Take this!" Axl fired simultaneous bullets at all the Mavericks. The multiple bullet attacks stunned them and they dropped their weapons.

Axl didn't stop there. He fired the bullets continuously at each of the Mavericks. Eventually some were shot down or just had their limbs torn apart from their bodies. Most of them were just tired down, thanks to the lost of their limbs. Axl just put his guns away and looked at them and their weapons.

"Dear boy, please go gather their weapons." Axl didn't question Lumine's emotionless request and just went to collect some ten to fifteen of machine guns. A crowd started to form around the scene. Axl collected all weapons and waited for his inhabitant's next request.

Just suddenly, a big purple globe appeared from Axl's palms and all weapons were melted to liquids. The liquids were eventually super cooled into a giant metal bearing ball, just like the one Lumine did previously; only this one was larger about three feet in diameter. It just dropped on the round, creating a crater.

"Those were stolen weapons, dear boy. I hope you do remember the time when I helped you to destroy a giant Maverick Mechaniloid at a dockyard of the City east coast. These Mavericks managed out some weapons the Federation was going to transfer to other nations. It's very surprising to me, so I felt they're best destroyed."

"Sure, I understand Lumine." Just then, several Hunters appeared by teleporting, including Zero. They were surprised to find all Mavericks busted so the only thing they could do was clean up the mess and redirect traffic. Zero approached Axl.

"Axl, you crashed your bike onto the truck! What exactly happened?"

"Er… it's my fault. I… er… took over Iris while she was driving and by chance, I found these Mavericks. Good thing I crashed it, huh?" Zero was stunned.

"Axl, you cost yourself a bike! Now we have to order one and we'll see how long that takes! Just return to base. You have an activity tomorrow, don't you?" No one of Axl's friends had forgotten that Axl was able to ditch classes legally.

"Take us back, Axl." That was Iris' request. Axl felt a sad aura inside him, presumably Iris', that even took away his pleasure from ruining the Mavericks' day. Without further questioning, he teleported away while the rest cleaned up the mess.

Several hours after the 30-minute incident concerning the airjet bike, no one felt like talking while Axl was halfway completing his Core Science assignments; except the white Reploid who was teaching him the concept of forces. Finally, Axl couldn't stand it anymore and forcibly halted Lumine from teaching him.

"Lumine! Take me to Iris! I just can't work properly here if I know something is wrong around here!" The white Reploid was quite taken back by Axl's rudeness and wordlessly led the way to where Iris isolated herself.

Of course with shut eyes, Axl followed Lumine behind pass by many circulating inactive data. Along the way, he saw White Axl inside his prison doing nothing at all. Several seconds later, they approached Iris.

Iris was sitting on the pitch-black floor with her hands on her knees. She hid her face from the two Reploids and she was slightly shaking; she was crying. A small puddle of tears lay just at her left foot. Axl walked forward to console her.

"Iris, are you okay?" She was still crying to herself. "No, I'm not okay. I always goof up on something I do. I must always need protection for whatever I do. Look at me. I went on an outing previously and you have to save me from thugs. My driving skill is horrible and you bore Zero's grunt. I'm such a helpless girl. Forgive me."

Iris cried some more. Axl got down on one knee and placed his hand over her shoulder. "No, Iris, you're not a helpless girl. It's true you need my protection but it doesn't mean you goofed all the time. Lumine was a Maverick until you cleansed him of Maverick data. That brought a great deal of change to us."

"He's right, dear girl." Lumine stepped forward. "If it weren't for you, we would have never gotten back to father and I would remain a Maverick. You also helped us in battles of the past. How can we forget your self-sacrifice and dear boy was relieved of so much stress, thanks to you? We could have been deactivated or merged by the Maverick there but you bore the damage and allowed us to move and stop him. For that we are very grateful for you." Lumine pulled out a wide smile but still emotionless.

"It's okay Iris, we are always here for you. We are stuck in this body, right? We must help you." Iris immediately looked up, shocking Axl and Lumine. "You're so mean!" She got up to Axl, beating him on his chest repeatedly for a while and then, gave him a strong hug. She smiled widely and wiped away her tears.

Lumine broke the silence by saying: "Good, everything's back to normal." Axl and Iris broke the hug and turned to him. "I suppose you're satisfied now. I suggest we forget this whole mess by going down to get some human delicacies."

"Oh wow! That would be great!" Iris instantly became cheerful again.

"Wait, let me save my work and then we'll go." Axl saved all his progress and switched off his computer. He got out from his cubicle, making sure not to crash with the big metal ball he brought back. Suddenly, Lumine took over, presenting his human form.

"Well, let's go." No one else saw him as he teleported away.

Chapter Twenty: Camping

Lumine created a brief stir in a socialite's restaurant just two districts away from the Maverick Hunter HQ, though this time not many people got excited. Many humans saw him going for a seat and ordering many plates of delicious delicacies.

There was nothing particularly interesting about that, except for the part where he again met the three humans who had smirked at him upon his arrest and clashed with him in a shopping mall. Lumine's flame was slightly ignited.

"It's you three humans again. What do you want? You are interrupting my dinner and that's so irritating. Where are your manners?"

"We spotted you here! So how does it feel to be attacked by a robber? Bet you had to surrender your ill-obtained cash!" They attracted a lot of attention from the other humans. Iris and Axl were shocked but Lumine wasn't.

"So you were the ones who hired that filth to entertain me? Let me show you how I entertained him!" Lumine pointed out two fingers from his left hand and the three humans were covered by his purple aura. The crowd was slightly alarmed.

"Gah! It's hot! Hot! Hot! HOT! Let us go, you – you!" Lumine reluctantly absorbed back his aura; the result was three slightly-smoked men with slightly-burnt clothes. He gave out his usual evil laugh.

"I told you; I only harm those who harm me. It's only natural you get back a small taste of your medicine. Ha ha ha!" The three men decided to retreat away wordlessly and the situation subsided slowly. The white Reploid of human form continued eating.

"Lumine, you were too much." "Yeah, that's not nice of you. Who knows if the human authorities might come after you again?" Iris' comment made him put down his fork and knife. He closed his eyes to meet his friends.

"Sorry, but I felt that it was proper. Please allow me to finish the delicacies first before we talk further." After Lumine had finished eating and went ahead to pay the bill, he reportedly left behind a tip of tens and immediately disappeared elsewhere.

Axl and Iris have agreed that Lumine had been too mischevious for the evening. This was proven true when he really teleported not back to the HQ, but to Prez's tower mansion where he decided to spend the night before leaving with Prez on the camping trip north due tomorrow. Axl knew X will be mad for this.

The following morning, the Lumine-led body got up at 2 in the morning, much to the disapproval of his friends. Seconds later, Prez, dressed up in an old-fashioned fishing suit complete with hooks and boots, banged into the room.

"Well, you all sure got up early today! C'mon get ready! It's a three-hour drive to the reserve in the north! We don't want to be late for the sunrise!" Prez's sudden crazy behaviour made the three stunned at the spot. Nonetheless, Lumine just got into his casual human form again and entered the elevator.

They were once again at the south wing grounds. Prez had specially prepared a neat sports-like four wheel drive car so that the white Reploid could drive as fast as he wanted. Despite all that, he felt like driving slow and fast for the first time.

"That's good for you!" "I won't be so sure of that, dear girl." As he started the car, he drove out just nicely to the main busy streets and mingled in with the traffic. After passing by countless streets and roads into the third district above that of the Big City core, he suddenly pounded on the seventh gear and accelerator so hard they were close to flying in the air. His friends were shocked but not Prez.

"Seriously, dear girl, do you really think I'll drive so slowly? It's a waste of time and I intend to get there as fast as possible. Not to mention the empty streets of these residential districts. Hahahahaha!" "LUMINE, YOU!"

"Gahahahahaha!" The car was driven faster but also safely. All along the journey, they were going at 130 mph and no human noticed. In just about 2 1/4 hours, they made it to the entrance of the reserves. Prez had pretty much got used to all that driving for years despite his age but Axl and Iris were a different story.

"Please, Lumine… don't ever do that again. I'm surprised how dad has ever managed to get used to that kind of speed." Lumine chuckled just as they got out of the car and started to carry some bags. "I understand, dear boy, but someday you'll get used to it." Lumine emitted his aura to carry all four bags in the air.

The game warden at the entrance recognized the duo. "Ah, yes, the two of you! I still remember! Your campsite's this way, sirs!" The fat human led them to a camping site somewhere deep in the jungle. It was a barren field full with sand surrounded by trees and nearby was a big lake of crystal clear water.

After setting up camp, made easy thanks to Lumine's power aura, they got on a boat and headed out on the lake. There they set their baits on their fishing gear and threw the bait far out. The sunrise came just as predicted and the white Reploid saw his creator inhale in the fresh air just behind him.

"Ah, the fresh wind of the meadow… You Reploids won't understand this. This is something only a human can receive and enjoy. The breath of life."

"There's energy in the air. One that exists since the beginning of time that led to the creation of humans… the breath of life. Truly refreshing."

"I see…" Then Lumine's fishing rod seemed to have caught something. "Father, it seems I got something!" He got on his feet and began to pull the rod back hard. The other three were excited as they were about to catch a fish for early breakfast. Due to the hard rocking, Lumine suddenly fell down into the lake with a big splash.

"No!" Prez got to the boat's oars and looked over to see if anything happened. Just then, a great gush came out and there was the white Reploid: covered by a blue aura, water droplets extracted from his sweater and a two-foot fish in his grip.

"I'm alright, father. Nothing to worry-" He was interrupted by a loud laugh not so far away. The levitating Reploid and Prez turned to see another boat with company: a nerdy-looking pre-adult and a fat man with brown shirt with four pockets on it. He had glasses and a thick moustache. Removing his glasses revealed his dark brown eyes.

"I hope yer not wet there, lad! Hahaha! Prez, fancy teaching yer son to catch a fesh, only he catches a fesh and himself! Gwahaha!" The fat man laughed while his goofy son followed. Lumine was puzzled and turned to Prez, still levitating about water.

"Father, do you know him?" Prez remained silent for a while. "That's the one whom I referred as 'a fat man of a bloke'. The snobbish one who frequently teases me." The white Reploid's eyes widened. "That man has been competing with me just about everything. He thinks he's more superior."

"Well, that's not nice of him at all. C'mon, let's go fix this fish up before you explode, father dear." With his aura, he dragged the boat all the way to shore and Prez got off safely. The white Reploid proceeded to bring out forth all the necessary equipment to prepare a delicious breakfast.

"Alright, let me do it." Prez was blocked by the white Reploid. "Father, it's best I do this. You are an old man; you need to relax more. The younger generation shall take over." His body was suddenly jerked wildly by Iris. His speaker was switched on.

"How could you talk so sarcastically to father?! You should be ashamed of yourself for that-!" Prez put a finger on his lip, asking them for silence. "Now, now, there'll be no bickering. You three decide on your turns to control now. It's not up to me. Alright Lumine, show me your best culinary skill."

He quickly arranged the frying apparatuses to their proper positions and ignited the flames. He was just about to slice the fish when a loud shout briefly shocked the trio and their 'dad'. It came again from 'the fat man of a bloke'.

"Aii! Check this out! I've got meself a fish three feet long! What have you got?!"

While the father and son were laughing, the disgruntled Reploid secretly used his slicing lasers and cut to boat into two halves. "Wahhh!" The duo fell into the lake and the Reploid was amused. Even his friends had a hearty laugh.

"How'd that happen? Grr! This competition ain't over yet, Prez! Yer hear me?! It ain't over? Son, start the cooking machine after yer swam back to shore!" Slightly amused at his trick, Lumine went on cooking, eventually presenting great steamed fish with delicious gravy and vegetables.

The duo sat down on two separate logs, surrounding a yet-to-be-lit fire. Prez seemed to be enjoying the food and for that, the white Reploid smiled to himself. Barely five minutes later, the fat bloke interrupted them again.

"Aii! Check out me meal! I bet it's tastier than yours anytime! Gwahahaha!" The fat bloke and son were cheerily eating their own fish on the other corner of the lake. Lumine got slightly ticked off and made the unthinkable: he set their barbecue stove on total flames, resulting in their loss of several equipments.

Prez looked sternly at the Reploid, whose two right hand fingers had been stretched out a little to the fat bloke's direction. "I'm sorry, father. I just couldn't help it. What is with this human anyway? We've only been here for an hour and he taunts us crazy!"

"It's just like I said: he's a fat man of a bloke who earns much in fisheries thanks to me but he taunts me no matter what and he competes with me in everyway since around 9 months ago! He's a constant pain in the neck. Nice job blowing up his stove."

Axl came in and spoke. "Dad, just ignore him, will you? We are not going to let some dirtbag like him ruin our camping trip, okay?" Everyone heartily agreed with Axl. "Alright, let's eat up and then go for some other activities."

The white Reploid had decided to allow Axl out and gave him the whole day to do various human activities. After cleaning the site of any dirt, they proceeded to go cycling around the enclosed reserve. Cycling on the tracks and watching the tall coniferous trees 'run' behind him made Axl blow relief and somewhat relaxed.

"Wow, this is great! Maybe I should have done this years ago!" Axl began to pull some stunts of his own with the bicycle, like one-wheel balancing and making the bike jump in the air repeatedly. His inhabitants were impressed with his stability.

Another interruption happened. "Aii there! It's just plann weird me stove burst suddenly, ain't it? See here! Me and me son are way better cyclists than you both! Aii, what's this? Where's the heir? Scared and all for ye little biking?!"

The four of them were already cycling close together along a curvy track. It was Axl's turn to get irritated by their company. He wanted to do something to them but he must put it in such a way that the bloke and his son would be avoided safely from them. Just suddenly, the bloke and son had their bikes punctured on the tyres.

Gradually, they were getting left behind. The bloke tried to cycle faster but his tyres lacked air so Prez and Axl were very much ahead of them. By accident, the duo behind fell down a steep hill after getting sidetracked from the main track.

"That was wonderful, Lumine. But the falling down the hill part was really not necessary." The white Reploid confronted Axl. "It's not my fault they sidetracked, dear boy. Accidents happen. Ha ha ha." The duo went on cycling for another 20 minutes before getting some rest.

Some hours later, Prez and Axl went on a little hiking up a steep hill. This hill they went hiking was supposed to be the highest in the reserve, so by chance they would be able to get a circular view of the vast lands and maybe even spot Prez's hometown opposite the other giant lake.

The rocks and boulders were steep and gnashing so they had to be careful not to hurt themselves over slippery surfaces. Griping some roots hard, Axl pushed himself up and held on to a big coniferous tree. Prez seems to be left behind and the young Reploid often slowed his pace to support the old man. Lumine wanted to melt some terrains so they could walk up easier but was strongly opposed by the other two.

"That's taking the fun out of this hiking! Seriously, why do you always do such things?" The white Reploid was glared upon by the girl. "I was just trying to help, sorry. I'm worried father wouldn't last on." He got stronger opposition from the two and that served as a distraction until Axl lost grip of Prez briefly.

"Whoa!" The old human was about to fall downwards but Axl came back to his senses and quickly grabbed his hand. Using extra strength, he pulled Prez upwards and assuring his safety, he blew relief. Once again, the laugh was heard from the fat bloke.

"Aii Prez hope ye okay there! Me and me son will beat yer to the top of dis hill foist! See ya!" Fat bloke and son hurriedly climbed up the hill while Axl and Prez watched on. Although Prez is a very patient man, his Reploid children are certainly not. They saw him as a constant source of irritation that would ruin their outing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the trio saw a rather-large tree branch being thrown towards the fat bloke. The branch hit his head hard enough to cause him to jerk a little to the front and back, but due to his weight he ended up falling down on his son and rolled to the bottommost stretch of road, screaming along the way.

Axl turned around below him and saw Prez dusting his hand, whistling away. "Dad? You did that? Wow! That was awesome! Now, I don't have to do anything to get rid of him!" Iris and Lumine glared at him, only giving no comments.

"I guess he deserves some injuries. Nine months and he's still a total jerk. Someday I will have my money back. You'll see. Some way I will. C'mon, the peak's not far away." Axl's hand reached out to the human and pulled him up as they continued some more.

Some 45 minutes later, after much of Axl's whining, a couple of body jerks and consumption of water, they made it to the top of that particular hill. The peak wasn't very curvy and steep thus giving them a nice place to relax and look beyond. It was at this time the white Reploid rapidly took the body and leaned himself on a tree and sat on the grass to see beyond the blue lake.

"Everyone's satisfied now… what will we be doing afterwards? Any suggestions, dear boy, dear girl?" Both of them shook their heads. Just when he was about to retreat on the tree, the irritating duo appeared from nowhere and interrupted them.

"Aii! It's just plann strange! I cam here for a nice vacation ann I bump into you two! You arr really making me angry! What do you want?!" Both Reploid and human walked out to confront the bloke and son who are complete with bandages.

"We irritate you humans? It's you who are irritating us, humans! Sorry but you are the constant pain around here. Therefore I had no choice but to give you back your own taste of the insults. Just leave us alone and we will have peace around here."

The fat bloke, being a power-hungry and snobbish man, flared up upon hearing that comment, which he took as an order due to his nature. "You ask me to go away? Why, yer are the worst robot I have ever met! Not to mention-!" He went on scolding. Lumine hid his face on his right palm and made some little left hand finger twitches.

The finger twitches were actually secret commandments of his aura to sneak up on the bloke's feet and swipe him off the ground. Father tumbled on the son again and they rolled down the hill. Lumine looked at his creator with a face, amid the screams.

"Is it just me or will this human remain blinded to the fact I had continuously injured him? Is that wrong by the law, father?" Prez merely smiled. "Yes, I suppose he will continue to remain blinded to that fact and yes, that is very wrong of you to injure him; but you don't find me complaining." After minutes of rest, the Reploid took his creator back to campsite, thanks to levitation abilities.

Around two hours later, it was early evening in the huge reserve. Just as expected, the fishing tycoon bloke and his son were bandaged and were covered with lots of ointment. This time, Iris had taken control of the body and did her thing when it came to preparing dinner: cleaning the campsite again.

Instead of cooking fish, she cooked some hamburger patties wrapped up in salad, tomato, grilled cheese and thick juicy buns. Prez chose to have liver soup due to his old age and the fact he can't consume too much fats. After her cooking was done, she put the hamburgers on a plate and sat next to her 'dad'.

"Father, are you having a great time?" Prez continued drinking his soup. "Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?" Iris was silent for a while. "It's just that… I feel this trip isn't working out so well. You having to bear with that other human and Lumine keeps messing him up…" She got rebuked by the white Reploid. His words were clearly heard since the speakers were still switched on and they weren't pleasant.

"Aw, that's okay. In fact I quite enjoyed watching him getting hurt, not that I love evil or that sort of thing." The two of them laughed a little over that part. Iris leaned a little on her 'father' and held him on the shoulder. The evening was relaxing as the bloke and son had retreated somewhere else and she felt comfortable alone with him.

Minutes later, she ate all hamburgers and her plate was empty. "I'll go get more hamburgers!" She got up from her seat on a giant log and jumped towards the stove. A rather loud rumble was heard from somewhere around her.

"…Who goes there? Show yourself!" That rumble grew louder into a growl; a very vicious growl. Even Prez got up, shivering a little, and ran up to the frightened Iris. The wind blew foul suddenly, which shook the stove quite violently. The two of them were standing alone at the campsite, in front of the stove and face to face with a thick jungle.

A creature made its appearance, firstly by revealing its huge paw and eventually its whole body. It turned out to be a huge black bear, which Prez recognized it from the mainland Federation, which vicious gnawing teeth and a mean appearance. Drool dropped out of its mouth repeatedly and Iris could take no more.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed out all her might upon seeing the hideous bear. It only grew more violent and charged at the two citizens. In a split second, a familiar white Reploid rapidly took over the control and made efforts to save them.

"Really, dear girl, you have to learn to act fast." She heard his light mumble but didn't bother to rebuke back due to the fear still on her. Axl only dashed forward and consoled her in the computer brain. Lumine held on Prez firmly before levitating into the air. "Whoa! Gaaahh!" That was the old human's expression of shock.

The vicious bear pounced into the air, trying to grab the duo but greatly missed them. It in turn looked into another direction and messed around the entire campsite, wrecking the logs, stove, personal items and even the tents were ripped apart. Its nose detected a fresh packet of patties and began to slice the plastic apart to eat the meat.

Meanwhile, up on a thick branch of a gigantic conifer, the human and the Reploid watched as the creature violently ate its meal and could not do anything. "Darn it. I suppose we could only remain up here for the night. It would be wrong to harm such a brainless creature." Lumine sighed heavily.

Axl was on the verge of exploding with anxiety, anger and hatred. He rapidly took over the body, rudely shocking Lumine back to his usual status of body inhabitant. "I will not let another single thing ruin our day! That thing has to go!" His surging aura in his head couldn't be stopped and he leaped off the tree to attack the bear.

"Dear boy! What are you doing?!" Axl yelled out loud just before he landed on the bear and attempted to strangle it. The bear felt Axl just while eating the patties and its claws tried to reach up to the Reploid. It also repeatedly shook itself violently to get rid of the attacker. "Take this and that, you thing!"

Axl kept on hitting the bear on its head, causing some pain to the creature. Iris and Lumine tried to stop Axl but it was no use; his rage was far stronger than his sense of proper act. Eventually the bear got angrier and shook itself even harder. The stubborn Axl held on tight to the bear, causing it to run on a rampage to scratch him off.

"Axl!" Prez called out his name but then took out small binoculars to watch his trail. The bear was running wildly along the tracks from their campsite to the fat bloke's site where he was treating his bandages. His nerdy son spotted the bear heading heir way and simply ran off into the jungle, screaming like a girl.

"Aiii son, where you going?! Huh?! Bear!" The fat bloke got up with a fright and also ran straight into the woods. Fortunately, no one saw Axl on the bear. The animal crashed itself here and there, messing up the campsite trying to scratch Axl off.

"Dear boy, get off the creature now! You'll get us killed!" "Axl, please! For our safety, please stop!" "No way! It's bad enough that fat bloke constantly tries to ruin our day here! Now this creature come in and messes up more! I'm going to tire it no matter what!" The roughing continued until Axl loosened his grip somehow.

The bear shook itself one more time and it had successfully swung Axl off it. Axl was being thrown towards a thick conifer. "Gwaahh!" He bounced off the tree with the assistance of his legs and fell on the rough grass below him instead. Axl's sweater and pants were roughed with some stains of dirt and mud. "Darn!"

The bear charged towards him, determined to wreck its attacker. Its sharp claws were revealed and it tried to slash Axl real bad. However, the Reploid's quick movements and agility allowed him to evade the bear's slashes, which tore a deep layer on the tree barks.

Axl kept on jumping here and there, evading the creature which is trying to mull him. He suddenly slipped on the grass, making him fall on the ground. Fortunately for him, the bear was using its head to ram into Axl so Axl was pounded on the stomach and was slammed against another tree, injuring him a lot.

"AXL!" Although they also felt the pain, Axl was injured the most and bore the most damage. It was amazing as animals possess many features which enhance their strength and power; Axl would have been dead now if he was a human.

"Gurgh… Dumb creature…" Axl tried to bring himself standing back up. This time the bear was charging at him again, prepared to give him a heavy slash. Axl just dropped back on the grass, unable to ensure his own safety.

"I'm sorry, guys… I shouldn't have done that… I failed you all… We'll die for sure… Iris, I can't ensure your safety… I should have listened to you, Lumine…" The bear was getting closer and closer. The huge paw was lifted high in the air, preparing to give Axl a heavy attack. The claws descended quickly while Axl screamed out.

Just then, a miracle happened. Usually most people would put forth their hands to try blocking an incoming object while shutting their eyes and Axl did the same. Axl's hands emitted a huge dark blue projection that enveloped him. The bear, which had came in contact with it, was instantly electrocuted for seconds.

It let out a huge growl before it fell to the ground motionless. Axl opened his eyes a little to check his conditions and was shocked to see himself enveloped by a dark blue globe: his own aura. The inhabitants too were surprised to see that, though Lumine wasn't that surprised. The aura dissolved by itself soon after.

Inside the computer brain, Iris immediately rushed over to a tired Axl and hugged him so tight, Axl made a face. He returned a hug for a hug. Lumine only smiled at Axl and channeled out his aura to heal him and the body.

"What just happened? How could I have just done that?" The white Reploid laughed slightly. The other two instantly knew that he knew about this; who is the only brilliant mind around here anyway? "It has finally been unlocked. Sooner or later, we would expect more from you, dear boy." He put his finger under his chin.

"Lumine! How long have you known this?" Iris demanded an immediate answer. It seems that the white Reploid has known a lot of things and that he kept it all to himself. "I'm talking about dear boy's hidden abilities, dear girl. He accidentally unlocked one of them himself. Who knows when the others will be unlocked too?"

"Others? You mean, like yourself? I can levitate like you? The aura control? Data analysis? Is it true?" Lumine smiled again. "Sorry, but the part of levitation is strictly mine. You can unlock the others but you can never levitate. That you have to ask father."

"Oh no! Dad! I'm coming!" Axl dashed past the creature's body back to their own campsite to look for Prez. Prez saw it all by binoculars and he smiled with joy. The white Reploid had resurfaced and levitated to carry his creator off the tree.

"We have to alert the warden, father. Hold on tight." Prez held onto Lumine tight as he flew away towards the reserve entrance. The old human never felt more relieved and rested his head on the Reploid's shoulder and dozed off slightly.

Some two to three hours later, a rescue team arrived at the scene of destruction. It turns out the bear had been made unconscious by strong jolts of electricity and the authorities were baffled how that happened in an area void of much power. The fat bloke and son were traced a mile away from the scene and were treated for earlier injuries.

Of course, he had continued his teases of Prez merely climbing up a tree to save his skins. Secretly, Iris took surprising control and gave a light punch on his face in front of many officials, thus knocking him out. She earned Lumine's praise for that. The bear had been taken back to its limits in the reserve.

Prez decided to leave the reserve and head back to the City core upon reasoning that the trip was ruined. The trio were disappointed as Axl began to pick up remnants of their scarred equipment. Lumine decided to take them on a slow drive back to the City core for real. Some time later, Axl was walking all the equipment remnants, walking back to the sports car parked in the reserve's parking lots.

"He deserved that punch, Iris. We broke the law countless times because most situations required corrections, that's all. Don't worry!"

"Axl, brush that topic aside and let Lumine out." As Axl slammed the stuff in the backseat, he approached his 'dad'. At first he was silent but he finally said out his heart.

"Dad, I love you." The human earned a surprise firm hug from the Maverick Hunter. The inhabitants felt that moment was quite touching and did not make any comments. After a while, Axl released his 'dad'.

"Well, I love you three very much as my own children. Now, c'mon. Let's go back to the City. This is a very tiring day for all of us. Let's go back and have a nice supper at the tower mansion together before you go back for classes tomorrow. The night's still young so we have plenty of time for a relaxing drive."

Chapter Twenty-One: Persuasion

"Dear boy, you were given powers similar to ours too. It was only a matter of time before you had the sudden interest to master them. You do know very well you are a prototype model; that's why you can't obtain it so fast. Your arms have been equipped with the appropriate launchers; all that's needed was a little spark."

"Does it have anything to do with my Chameleon Chip?"

"…Dear boy, we've already talked about that. No, your copy chip is already stable. The only difference is that you don't have to forcefully extract your energy. It was a matter of…discovery and continued practice. You will succeed, I know it."

"So why we were all granted this powers? What was dad thinking?"

"That was the question we were supposed to ask him previously. No matter, one day when the time is right, we will know. As far as I know, your abilities are similar to that of dear girl's. As for me, let's just say mine is more diverse and destructive. Even for the parameters set by this body's Chameleon Chip, my abilities are extremely destructive."

It was the day after the trio had gone camping with Prez. They were back in the Maverick Hunter HQ, where Iris would watch the other two attending lectures or Axl would occasionally annoy Lumine. Axl and Lumine were bombarded with many new assignments, forcing them to speed up work.

This also made Axl have no choice but to put away his new desire for mastering hidden abilities Prez granted to him. Some time in the evening, the two Commanders would drop by to ask how he was, having heard the case of the rampaging bear.

The following day, they were back on normal first batch for the Hunter education program. Once again, it was back to History, Math and Geography and back to Axl nearly dozing off on the desk, earning him several jerks and stuns from Iris. Everything else in the HQ was normal, no development out of the ordinary.

It was in the late evening, just after Axl had attended all his lectures. He was already back in his cubicle after staying back in class (most Hunters assumed he flunked all tests and assignments, but that wasn't true). He landed himself on his chair, slapping aside a thick pile of papers on his table. He sighed.

"Why the fuss, dear boy? It's only five more assignments. Besides, I'm here as your other tutor. Hurry now; I also must do my assignments."

"It's not that, Lumine. I…I just don't know what to do with the copy of me." The trio turned towards the Maverick copy of Axl, still inside the prison. He has been of no trouble to anyone so far and Axl is still hesitating to take proper action on him. This has caused Lumine to further contain his grudge.

"Let's just leave him, dear boy. The Maverick deserves this. We have work to do." He was halted by Iris, whose hand held onto him firmly. "Are you sure? What if he manages to break out again? That time you will be dead for sure."

He smiled back. "Don't worry, dear girl. Everything is fine. The prison works based on repulsion by strong wave-like force. It's 100 percent effective so there won't be any trouble." Iris let go of him and in turn approached Axl.

"Axl, what do you wish to do with him?" Axl was slightly taken back by that question and hesitated to answer. In everyone's point-of-view, it was this hesitation that caused them much trouble all the while, if that period was appropriate.

"Er… it's just like what I said. I want him out and over with but I also want to know why he did all that he has done to us. Only that, you can't expect a Maverick to so willingly tell you everything, right? That's why it just doesn't feel right. He is still a mixed personality. That's all, I think."

Lumine interrupted him. "Really, it's you who's causing this, dear boy. If it weren't for your hesitation and my reliance on you, I would have destroyed him a long time ago. We would have been spared much trouble since his first arrest." He brilliantly didn't include the part where White Axl was FIRST detected because no one knew he was a dormant and inactive personality that time.

"Hey, it's not my fault. We feel the same, don't we? Wanting to get rid of it but also curious about the data; all that stuff." Axl abruptly stopped when he noticed Iris bearing a bad facial expression. Without saying anything, she merely walked away from them.

The two Reploids halted their talk for it could lead to a serious argument. Axl blew some grunt before returning back to his original tasks. Lumine remained where he was; half of him wanted to console Iris, the other half wanting to go apologize to Axl and assist him in assignments. He lifted his head towards Iris' direction.

"Sorry, dear girl. If there's anything you need, just call me." He walked off away to Axl's direction but decided not to apologize to the dear boy. Seeing that Axl and Lumine were gone, she blew a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness I walked away. Axl was smart to have mistaken me as being upset or else they will really start arguing. Oh… what am I going to do? Axl doesn't want to think about it and all Lumine cares about is destroying White Axl. How can I get things around here settled quickly?" She walked around and did lots of thinking.

She was close to the prison where White Axl was locked up. The silver personality was lying himself on the floor; his hands supporting his adjacent body. His face bore no particular expression since witnessing the whole incident. Suddenly Iris found herself being quite curious about the silver Maverick.

Pretty much of his form was appearing to be detailed just like Axl's armour, except that it was silver and white. There were no purple strips on his design unlike that of previously experimented on Axl. His eyes shone dark yellow, freaking Iris a little which soon made him turn to the Reploid.

Iris sat on her knees on the pitch-black floor, staring at White Axl. The mouthless Maverick merely looked back at her without displaying any signs of curiosity or any other feeling. Making a gulp, Iris started to speak to him.

"You must be very lonely in there ever since we imprisoned you. Are you okay?"

At first, White Axl gave no reply but then nodded a little. Iris smiled because she had succeeded in making contact with the Maverick. She continued on talking. "Em, I don't know if it's okay with you, but can we just have a pleasant conversation?"

She smiled weakly along with dry laughter. White Axl didn't express his decision at first but after a while, he nodded at her. Iris had expected a better way of expression his thoughts but so far, she thought that nodding and some body movements were the only ways for him to do so.

"Gee… it's too bad. Please, we are quite tired of having to deal with you. We just want to solve this issue of you being here. There's been splits over opinion and I think you must cooperate with us, whether you like it or not."

White Axl's eyes widened, showing his shock and then got back up on his feet. That was the most detailed reaction Iris got so far and to her; the pleasant conversation was producing quite some results. He shook his head repeatedly at her.

"Listen here, you! You have given us enough trouble in the past and we are really tired of that! Axl and Lumine might want to see you dead but I don't!" White Axl paused his movements. "I've seen deaths time and time again and they all hurt me. I don't want the same thing to repeat again. Please understand."

Iris got up from her knees and walked about again. Her face showed some sadness in her heart. Her mind was filled with jumbled thoughts. She turned around and saw White Axl nodding quite quickly at her. She became puzzled and approached him.

"What are you nodding about? What is it?" The Maverick only nodded some more thus confusing her but she then saw the meaning of his repeated nods.

"You're going to cooperate with us? Wonderful! Now, we would like to know your exact origins. Is that possible?" Nod. "You must promise never to hurt us all again. You hurt my friends and you hurt me as well. Got it?" Nod. "Good! Now, you do realize that we have to give you something in return for those, right?" Nod.

"So tell me, what do you want before you tell us your origins?" White Axl put his hand under his chin and rubbed it smoothly, signaling that he was thinking. A while later, he made his right finger point upwards, meaning he made his decision.

Turning to Iris, he used his finger to write out imaginary outlines of alphabets; a better way of communicating than merely nodding. Iris looked on and analyzed them.

"V…O…I…C…Voice! You want your own voice, don't you?"

White Axl nodded once. His fingers wiggled slightly and made some more lettering.

"F…O…R…M. Form? You want your proper distinct form?" Nod. "But how's does anything to do with us? Look at you; day by day, your form is getting more and more distinct. Can't you do it yourself?" White Axl placed several left hand fingers on his chin and tapped them. He did some lettering with his fingers again.

"F…A…S…T…E…R. Faster? Maybe you're right. How do I know if you're not lying?" White Axl shook his head lightly, meaning that he wouldn't lie to Iris. That reminded her of the times he didn't want to hurt her by not punching and trying not to get her electrocuted, but she didn't want to find out why as of now.

Iris gave herself a run from the prison; her being overjoyed to tell the good news to everyone. Things had never got better. Eventually she stumbled onto them but the white Reploid was giving some guidance to Axl on writing a report correctly.

"There! All done!" Axl slammed his back on the chair harder and shut his eyes. "Only four more assignments, I guess. I'll try to work faster, Lumine. I know you are smart and all but you do deserve your own time, right?"

"That's nice of you. Thank you, dear boy." Axl put himself on the pitch-black floor and sighed. Both of them weren't aware of Iris being close to them so they acted as if nothing was going on. Axl then asked some important questions.

"So Lumine, you being close with dad for 8 years or so, do you know anything else about this… hidden powers thing?" The white Reploid looked at him with a mean eye which shivered Axl. He quickly smiled back and replied.

"Of course, dear boy. The corporation holds a vast database for all models created so it was only natural that anyone having access to such info will want to read through them all. I've only read yours and dear girl's. Father kept talking about you a lot."

"Apparently, when scientists decided to make dear girl a mere peacekeeper, guess who deliberately inserted more abilities? He had an eye out for dear girl, knowing she would be something different. Naturally, since this prototype is made from the exact materials, father would want to also give you the same powers. It's a status thing. Since your kidnapping, I was the replacement. More or less improved further."

"Wow. His power-controlling thing is tough. I don't know how I'd do it. What if I'm not successful and something goes out of hand?" Axl lifted his hands and stared at his palms. Lumine bent down on one knee and his hand held Axl's shoulder.

"Relax, dear boy. I know you can do it. You always had that heart of great confidence in yourself. Why worry about giving up when you haven't even started? You'll learn it good someday." The white Reploid got up. "Go do your work, dear boy. If there's anything you need, call me. I'm just checking your systems."

He vanished off somewhere else while Axl looked on. He too stood up and was about to resume active control over the body when Iris gently tapped his shoulder. Axl turned around and was forced to remain shut-eyed on his chair.

"Oh hi Iris. Look, I'm sorry if we were almost going to fight again. I promise it won't happen again-" Iris gently placed a finger on Axl's lips. "It's okay, Axl. It's nothing. Listen, I just had a talk with your copy and he agreed not to harm us anymore."

Axl was taken back by the claim. "Are you serious?! After all that times he tried to destroy us and now a small talk made him quit? Iris, you're magnificent!"

She blushed on the comment. "Gee... thank you. That's the first time I've gotten a nice word from you. Anyway, if it's fine with you, I'm just asking you to get over your hesitation and quickly have things done and over with. We can now know his exact thoughts and his origins. All he needs is a voice and a distinct form."

"Doesn't he activate it? He copied most of our programs and he can't have a voice?"

"Oh, hush that now. An agreement is an agreement. We give him a voice and a form; he gives us his details and peace. It's fair. We can't have him barred in silence forever. Eventually something has to give."

Axl frowned and tapped his fingers on opposite arms. Iris was anxious and waited for a positive reply. He blinked his eyes once and looked at Iris. "Alright, fine. Let's go give that Maverick his voice. But first we need Lumine."

The white Reploid was in another area of the computer brain; with folded arms, he stared on the slowly-circulating inactive data around him. The place was very big for the data flowed on at seemingly endless heights. He shut both his eyes and did some thinking, at least before he was interrupted.

"Lumine, we need to talk." The white Reploid unfolded his arms and turned around to response to the dear boy and girl. "Yes, what is it?"

Axl made a small step forward and looked at him. "Em… Lumine. I don't want White Axl to be destroyed for now. Please program him a clear voice code and give him the distinct looks." Lumine raised an eyebrow.

"You're compromising with him, dear boy? Are you sure? He tried to merge us and eliminate our data souls. Please be rational, dear boy. I don't think he'll ever want to be peaceful with us. That's why I prefer him destroyed."

Iris rudely jerked in. "So you're saying that you wouldn't want to know why he did this to you guys?! Is it really worth the hatred you've been storing inside you?"

He stared on the pitch-black floor for moments before his now-cold yellow eyes were directed at the other two. "Yes, I have my reasons. Like it or not, one day when my patience no longer stops me, the Maverick will be smashed."

Iris was about to cry and Axl saw that. Lumine's strong arrogance was really making its impact on everyone else. Axl walked up closer to the white Reploid who was staring meanly at them. "Lumine, look at yourself. You're full of evil. That's not the you I know. You were caring and nice to us. Why are you so mean? Why?"

Sudden hard realization hit the white Reploid hard. His mean looks suddenly softened up into a sad face. The angry eye became a sorrowful eye. He just dropped on his knees, staring into blank space. Iris wiped away all tears to watch him.

Lumine's fists clenched and pounded hard on the pitch-black floor. "You're right, dear boy. Something is wrong with me. I know I had my reasons but this hatred really caught up to me. Too much until I don't even listen to you, my friends. I'm sorry, dear boy and dear girl. There's too much hatred."

"Lumine, you promised to create a program for his speech capabilities, didn't you? Now's the time for you to do that. Just get over the grudge and give White Axl what he wants, just this once." Axl had already bent down on him and talked. Iris watched on and waited for the Reploid's decision.

The white Reploid turned up to him; his extending hair moved as though it was roughly brushed aside. "I heard about your little compromise, dear girl. You didn't really think I wasn't watching you, do you? Even if he agreed to not hurt us, there are loopholes. He can't hurt us physically but what if he hurts us verbally?"

He had a point. Iris had certainly never thought of that part yet. Axl halted the silence: "Well, we will just continue to lock him up but this time, the prison ought to be installed with audio censor codes. No one will hear him, even us."

The white Reploid smiled widely. "That's a brilliant idea, dear boy. You really have changed, from dear girl's perspective of course. She's convinced that you've grown your mentality from a human child to a human teen. Well done."

"Hey…I'm offended!" They gave themselves a hearty laugh while Iris giggled. The white Reploid got up from his knees and stood facing the other two with some happiness expressed on his face. "Alright, I'll do as you suggest, dear boy. It will take some time though. I need to extract out every word of human vocabulary I know and arrange configurations for White Axl."

"How do you do that? The part of making his voice…?"

"Simple, like THIS." Lumine rapidly plunged his hand into Axl's head and emitted lots of aura which Axl felt like warmness over his entire body. This time, the warmness was around his neck, around the area for vocal cords. In no time at all, he pulled his hand slowly out of Axl with messy data chunks in his grasp.

Both palms closed on each other and the aura was emitted again. The data chunks were separated into multiple threads and rapidly moved here and there inside the aura to become a small cubic data chunk. "The details on your voice are all here, dear boy. Wavelength patterns, beam control, all those."

"You're going to mix my data with yours and give it to White Axl?!"

"Of course." The white Reploid held it tighter. "He is after all, a mixture of our components. Things go that way, which I prefer. Besides… he is worthy of an experiment. I still have my reasons for not treating him, but this time, I wouldn't go insanely mad. I promise you, dear boy." Axl looked on.

"Alright, I'll start working on it immediately. A few days of hard work ought to do it. You can still see me if there's anything you need, just make it necessary. Don't bother me if it's something unimportant. At the mean time, study smart, dear boy." The white Reploid vanished to another place where he could get privacy.

"Gee, now I have no one to help me with my assignments." Seeing the conversation has ended, Axl opened his eyes and was back in control of the body. He was shocked to find that he had let 45 minutes walk past him so easily. Axl sat back up properly and began on his work again.

Several hours later, he had only completed two halves of two assignments. He had skipped to other work because he was bored with the first one. It was close to night time and another day was soon going to pass. Feeling all dried up, he grabbed a bottle of water from beneath his desk and drank it all.

"Axl! Be careful! Someone might see you and you'll bring attention!"

"Er… sorry. I just felt like having something to drink, that's all. Maybe it would be best if I go out and eat human stuff. It's been a long while since I last did that." Axl switched off the computer and proceeded to get up from his seat.

"So Iris, how's Lumine doing?" Iris made a face. "He's fine, I guess. But he keeps on urging me to leave him alone. He really wants some privacy to himself. I guess all those data encryption work is really tough. He was sort of playing with the codes back then; stirring it as though it is a chemical solution or something…"

"Well, that's good enough." Iris then firmly grabbed Axl before he started to move on. "Axl… thank you. Thank you for settling this issue of your copy fast. I just wish we would know what to do to him once we are done. Lumine's bent on destroying him. Oh…what are we going to do?"

She quickly hugged Axl in the computer brain. Axl blushed slightly; he had always been hugged by her at all times he knew she would like troubled times and when a conflict had passed, but he never expected her to do that now since this issue of compromising with White Axl was not a conflict to him.

"Er… sure. Any time." Iris let go of him slowly as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Axl raised an eyebrow and his fingers were smoothing on her cheeks.

"Aw man. Iris, you always cry. Are things really that sad around here? Well, let me cheer you up. How about a nice ice-cream sundae with fruits and the nice pistachio flavour you enjoy with the chocolate nuts on them?"

"Hey, you're good! C'mon, let's go eat some of that ice-cream!" Iris made many loud giggles only Axl could hear and he was happy for Iris being happy again. Axl gave it a run for the HQ's highest rooftop and changed to his human form before teleporting away.


	25. Existpeace Ch22-24

Chapter Twenty-Two: Showoff

An amazing five days later, it was day 117 and the day Axl got a day off from classes and managed to go to his favourite store. For five days straight, Axl and Iris had only gotten contact with Lumine for mere minutes everyday. The white Reploid didn't want to be interrupted at all in his tedious work.

Along the way, Lumine would also rudely grasp control of the body mechanisms from Axl and use his features as a cover-up so he could gain access to the library and write many reports for X. Axl had to endure the irritating feel of being in the library but managed to watch at the knowledge Lumine wrote out.

They had come in no contact at all with mister Prez. He was reportedly on his final stages of preparation for a booth on an upcoming corporate exhibition and had many talks with the human authorities regarding a secret matter. No one knew what it was.

On an interesting note, yesterday Axl attracted a lot of attention during Geography lecture. While paying attention to Pallette teaching the rough characteristics of a mountain range, Axl suddenly lost control of his head and it knocked hard on the table.

"Hey what's going on? Why can't I… gulp… lift my head?" Axl tried his best but he just couldn't. He and Iris were experiencing what experts call technical problems in the computer brain. Apparently it wasn't any technical difficulties, it was Lumine.

The white Reploid appeared to be extremely tired for he was limping heavily out from one corner. In his right hand held a huge chunk of glowing squares and rectangles. He approached the other two and barely steps away, he just collapsed on the pitch-black floor; his eyes closing in slow motion.

"LUMINE!" They stepped forward and got hold of the Reploid on his body. The data chunk fell out from his hands as they struggled to put him lying properly on his back. Iris, however, was kind enough to tend to him first and let his head be placed gently on her lap, also avoiding the extending purple hair.

"Huh… it's done… the vocabulary… the voice style… all finished…" He stopped saying anything while the other two looked on anxiously. "Never felt this tired before… I must have stressed myself… too much." His right hand reached out to the data chunk he dropped and held it firmly on his chest and dozed off.

Iris smiled. "He deserves a rest. I'll take it from here. Just reactivate the body again, Axl. We don't want his control to interrupt you, do we?"

Axl just had full control over his body again when Pallette was glaring angrily at him. Several Hunters beside him also were putting on an expression of confusion. Axl smiled meekly, revealing his teeth at Pallette: "Er… sorry, he was so exhausted I couldn't contain it. I won't let that happen again."

"Alright, just pay attention, Axl! You're lucky Alia was called off by X or else, who knows what she would say about your terrible behaviour."

After the lecture, Axl landed up with another assignment. Lumine also got his share though he wasn't listening at all due to extreme tiredness. Instead of going back to his cubicle, he held on to his papers and books and went on for a small walk to the gathering grounds to watch the flowers. Sitting on a chair, he shut his eyes.

He was approached by Iris immediately. Without even asking for it, Iris quickly told Axl of Lumine's conditions. "He worked so hard, designing the programs and catching up on education. He worked 17 hours a day just for both of them. Just now, like he said, the program for voice and vocabulary was finished."

Having heard that, Axl retreated to his cubicle for some rest.

That was how Axl remembered the sequence of events just yesterday. He was arranging the cans of food on the shelves while thinking all that. Apparently, despite the 20-hour sleep, Lumine wasn't really refreshed and remained where he was: sleeping on an imaginary hammock in the air of the computer brain.

Minutes passed by later. Axl had just started to sweep the cement floor for dirt and dust when a telephone call came in. The old sir was awakened from his sleep on the bench and got up to pick the receiver.

"Hello? Oh! Yes I see! Yes of course! Thanks for calling!" The old sir put down the phone and stared at Axl with a wide smile. "Well, sonny. That was your dad, mister Prez. He says it's urgent for you to call the heir to a certain corporate exhibit."

Axl was surprised. "A corporate function? That must be the exhibit booth thing dad mentioned! Well, I don't know about… brother Lumine. I don't think he could make it so I'm replacing him." Lumine was still soundly asleep.

"Oh I see… very well then. You may go." The old sir bent down to his drawer to pick up a pen and pencil for Axl. But when he turned back up, Axl was nowhere in sight. "Sonny, I didn't tell you the place! Oh that Reploid child…"

Axl had changed to the corporate human form of his seconds earlier and teleported immediately to Prez's office. Once again, the human wasn't there and Axl got his hints from the office's giant screen before Iris could even rebuke him.

"Hm… the Exhibit Plaza. That's several districts away, near to the east coast of Big City! I better check the computer for the coordinates." Prez had never switched off his personal computer before (he could afford the bills) and Axl easily searched through a special Internet program for its location.

"Aha! Here it is! I'll just tap them into my teleporting device and we're there." Axl set the coordinates on his 'watch' and pressed the button that allowed him to teleport there instantly. A second later, he was in front of a large structure with many aerotrains running out of it and dashed in to find Prez.

After some 40 minutes rushing through the crowds here and there, he arrived at the 43rd floor of the building and entered a door. Inside was the giant hall that housed many booths about various businesses and opportunities. Humans were constantly moving here and there with booklets in their arms.

The bored Axl had no choice but to further his search for Prez and maintain his formal clothing. Meanwhile, the flushed Lumine began to wake up and all he saw was a blurred vision of many moving objects. The surrounding noise was getting louder.

"…and we are now live here at the Exhibit Plaza where we will soon observe a speech from the tycoon we refer to as mister Prez. Mister Prez, now affirmed as the Federation's most important man and one of the world's, will be…"

"Uh… dear boy? Dear girl? Where are we? Uh!" Lumine lost balance in Axl's head and fell on the pitch-black floor. Iris heard the fall and rushed over to him. "Lumine! You're awake! Axl's in the Exhibit Plaza! Father just called him to call you out but you were so tired! So he replaced you." Lumine raised an eyebrow.

At one end of the huge hall, thunderous claps were heard. A familiar figure stood up and walked towards the stand to speak. It was Axl's 'dad' alright; he shuffled up some papers and was about to speak when he saw Axl running towards the stage.

Axl immediately leaped onto the stage, much to everyone's surprise. Some security guards rushed over to brush the stranger away but instead found themselves shoo-ed.

"Where are your manners? This is my son! He's the one I ruffled with his hair two months ago, like this!" Axl was tugged under Prez's arms and got his hair roughed with. "Dad, stop it! You're embarrassing me again!" Unknown to everyone, Axl told Prez that Lumine was too tired to come himself so Axl was the replacement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my heir couldn't make it today! So this is his stand-in!" From that sentence onwards, the reporters began to bombard poor Axl about various issues of Lumine. The session lasted around 40 minutes and Axl often struggled to find the right answers to their demands. What he didn't know was that the white Reploid was enjoying the scenes of Axl stuttering here and there.

"That's quite entertaining." "Lumine, stop teasing Axl behind his back!" "At least it's a better improvement. I used to stab him on the face a lot." Iris didn't know how to further rebuke the sinisterly-laughing Reploid.

Later on, the session ended and most people resumed back to booth-studying. The booth receiving the most attention was obviously Prez's; he was a magnate and everyone wants a slice of his profits. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be any profit to gain unless HE invested in their companies and doing that alone is tough.

Axl dropped himself on one of the chairs and sighed a great deal of relief. He had been made bored due to all the questions directed at him. Some questions were relevant to himself, which he avoided, and annoying ones, which he just hushed them away. One of the annoying questions was opinion of Lumine the ex-Maverick.

"Annoying, isn't it, dear boy?" The sudden booming of voice in his head made him jerk forward on the chair. Placing his palm on his forehead, he shut his eyes.

"You're awake?! How long was that?" The white Reploid gave a loud laugh. "I've been up for a while. That's all. If you don't mind, could you walk around with father? I would like to see the booth he painstakingly prepared."

Axl immediately got up from his chair and walked off the stage towards Prez, who was greeting other middle-class members. Axl tapped on his shoulder gently.

"Em… dad, Lumine says he wants to see your booth. Could you show us around?" Prez beamed a smile at him. "Why of course! Alright people, I'll catch you all later. My Reploid son wants me to show him around. Yes, goodbye. Have a nice day."

Prez's hand firmly held Axl to himself, causing Axl to make a face. Prez walked around with the crowd towards the booth he owned. There many impressive looking machines and prototypes, which irked Axl slightly, and the results of their functions were displayed.

"Alright, here we have the brand new wide screen plasma television. It's 120 inches long, having superb graphics and also acts as a personal computer. It has a remote that integrates television controls and computer keyboards. You do anything with it; Internet, channel-surfing, video call. It does come with a heavy price of tens of thousands, but it's the best companion for you. The HQ will be a spot for experimental usage."

"Here we have on display is a newer Reploid dummy. You ought to know that it has a fixed thought of sole devotion for love and peace. Normally many other industries and sectors employ such Reploids but this one here's for household use. Never Maverick, always loving, it shares happiness for all."

"The newer Reploids! Dad, what are the schematics for this?" Axl had remembered he was supposed to ask him about why there weren't any cases of Mavericks lately after Jakob. Lumine and Iris were grateful he asked the question but were disappointed that Prez declined to reveal it, fearing plagiarists would stole the formula in public.

"The formula's rare. Only I have it. If I tell you now, some eaves-dropper would copy it and start his own cheaper brand! Oh great. Look who's here." The trio turned around and were shocked to see the two humans.

"YOU! Sue?!" It was the fat man of a bloke, wearing his usual grey pocket-shirt and dark trouser. Just at his side, Sue was dressed up in a glamorous red dress. She too was shocked to find her 'Brownscar' with mister Prez.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Axl blushed and stammered. "Er… er… I had to replace Lumine. He…em… asked me. He was very tired. Is he your… dad?!"

"Aii! I remember jou! You're the guy with the heir on the camping trip! I hopes yer alright! There was a bear rampaging at the woods and me and me son ran for our lifes!" Axl glared at Sue with a huge shock. Sue never told him she had a nerdy brother.

Sue's dad still had some plasters on his skin, though not shown. There was a huge blue-black area on his cheek. Somehow he felt the pain and groaned. "Aii aii. Me cheek still hurts. A girl in he woods came outta nowhere and given me a slap! It still hurts! It feels as though her hands were made of steel…"

Iris made a gulp in the computer brain. She felt not-entirely guilty for slapping Sue's dad the other day. "He was such a showoff. He said father was a coward and anger overcame me, I guess. I'm sorry, guys."

Lumine walked up to her and pressed on her shoulders firmly. "Dear girl, you don't find us complaining. He deserved it, despite the fact it's against the law." Meanwhile, Axl had diverted their attention to Prez.

"You invested in Sue's dad's company, increasing output of fisheries and you had to tolerate his insults? Of all people! You were tolerating for nine months already! How could you? Lumine was right!" Axl turned to Sue's dad. "You're such a jerk!"

Sue's dad fumed up slightly. "Aii let's get one thing straight here, no make it two! Firstly you are a jerk yourself for being rude to yer elders! Secondly, I earned my profit all by my own work! Prez's cash were just payments for me equipment!"

Sue stood up on her dad. "Dad, Prez made contracts with those machines you bought and you know it! There's no way your company could afford such expensive and advanced machines! Mum was right! You changed to a jerk!"

The arguments started to create a stir on the spot near Prez's booth. Many people were attracted to watch and gather around the squabbling trio. Prez just watched.

"Dear boy, please stop it. You're contributing to the fuss around here. Just give this whole issue a rest." "Axl, please! We're here to accompany father, not to pick up a fight!" Axl ignored his inhabitants' pleas and fought words with Sue's dad.

Prez only put his hand covering his mouth. His eyes showed an expression which was difficult to decipher. "Hey, old man! Your so-called assets belong to Prez and you know it! Contracts are undeniably right. In fact, I don't think you own anything at all!"

"Brownscar, dad! Just stop it, okay?!"

"This bloody man insulted me! I can't hold back my pride! Sonny, listen here! Yes, I bought them equipments and machines with contracts! But I did earn my profit fair and square! Just ask Prez! Does he actually inform you how much he's earning lately? Four months, lad and he spends a lot! Cleaning up damages here and there! Not me! Am stable!"

Axl looked at Prez. Prez didn't answer a single thing at all. Axl preferred to ignore that, as he had long trusted what the old creator was doing. Meanwhile, a crowd had fully formed around the arguing trio. Some were afraid that the exhibition would be a mess, some watched.

"I'm earning better and better! I won' take no sneers from a human loyal to the robot heir!-" "Dad, that's enough! Let's just go away to your booth!" "No, Sue I'm serious here! Look at the man! I have a happy family and a good home!"

"Watch your mouth, you human!"

"And what are yer gonna do about it? Yer can't manage even yourself now, can yer? My daughter is beautiful and you had a huge scar on your face! Really ugly looking-!"

"ENOOUUGH!"

The loud shout stunned everyone else and all stopped watching, arguing and whispering. The trio of Axl turned to look at the source of the shout: the old man Prez himself. Though the shout was loud, that didn't bother to tire him at all.

"I have had enough of your words of insults! You are the only one around here who doesn't seem to know the limits of speech! It has been always unwise for you to criticize another people's children, especially if that was my son of a Reploid!"

Sue hit brash realization and shock. "Brownscar? Your son?"

"Yes of course, my dear girl! You've been talking to my son all this while! He often mentions about you; true, being beautiful and all. The only beauty I see here is your virtue, far better than that of your father!"

Sue's dad intended to rebuke back but the odds were against him.

"You, on the other hand, have no business criticizing people! You know, I've got a lot of complaints recently about you! You know what? Your best friends are actually talking behind your back due to your terrible manners and attitude!"

"Guess what? No one wants to do business with you at all! That goes the same to me! I'm pulling out all my investments from your little fishing station! That's right; 3 billion cash worth of equipment, furniture, machines, everything!"

Many were shocked. This was now officially recorded as the second time in a decade that Prez had forcefully acquired another company worth much cash. The last one was that of several companies in far west Federation and Axl was familiar with that.

"I've got some comments from the Big City authorities. They did that because I was the only one who knew you. It seems that you will be arrested by the law for managing several illegal loan institutes; in other words, you're a loan shark."

Loan sharks were strictly prohibited in the whole of Federation and the crowd was shocked to find one living amongst them. Sue and Axl were also shocked; that fat bloke was the source of the old-sir-at-the-store's displeasure.

"Hah, don't forget that nearly every building in the Big City and the Federation itself bears my signature on their contracts. That includes this building too. As Chairman of the joint groups, you are hereby arrested by law for managing illegal loans. I shall see that my lawyer meets you tomorrow morning in your prison cell. Let this be a lesson to everyone; don't forget your etiquettes."

Human security guards marched forward and handcuffed the fat man. He was then dragged away wordlessly and with a face full of regret. The stares of people soon disappeared and activity was back to normal. Axl and Sue were alone together amid the crowd. Prez had gone away to his own booth relaxed.

"Er… Sue, I can explain why-!" Sue merely placed her finger on his lip. Axl became silent again, fearing for somewhat igniting Sue's anger. However, she put up a meek but sad smile at him. "Just follow me, will you?"

Sue led him out of the hall to the marbled corridors and leaned on the glass walls where Axl could easily see the view below him. He was sure that Sue was quite angry at him as he kept a lot of things secret from her. His inhabitants had distanced themselves from him, believing they needed to be alone.

"So… let me get this straight. You are one of the three Reploid children of mister Prez and you never told me? How could you? We are friends, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, Sue. I can't just so easily tell this to anyone. The attention is too much to bear. Heck, I don't even want to be noticed too much. Me using the gun in the store is already bad enough. And yes, I'm related to Lumine. I do meet him often. I'm sorry for lying and keeping many things away from you."

"How come no one ever tells me this? Why is everything around here so secret?!"

"Sue…I'm sorry. I had no choice. If you want other words of this, you can always ask the old sir at the store. He promised to keep this secret since day one; that's why he occasionally skips joyfully. I just want a simple life, that's all."

Sue was speechless. For the next few minutes, neither said anything at all. Axl constantly walked step by step in front of Sue who was gazing down on the floor. Weaving her hair aside, she looked up on Axl.

"I'm sorry if my dad caused your dad to blow his top. I did ask my mum to stop him but she couldn't do anything. She was one of those who talked with Prez on the phone. Huh…stupid father. He messes with your dad and now, my whole family must pay the price. Stupid showoff." With that, she stormed away.

Axl was alone then in the corridor. Apparently his inhabitants decided he needed their company and they showed up to him in the computer brain. Everyone bore an expression of confusion and uncertainty.

"Sue's right. That man is a total idiot. He's such a showoff. I don't think I'll join dad so soon. If you don't mind, I'll just skip around the area for a while."

"It's okay, dear boy. Do whatever you please."

Lumine's cold yet soothing voice somewhat calmed him down a little. After straightening his tie and suit, Axl slowly walked out to the balconies ahead and landed himself on one of the available chairs, sighing and made deep thinking for the coming hours.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Stream

'It was a furore two days ago, here at the Exhibit Plaza in the Big City. Giant tycoon mister Prez lost his temper for a second time in a decade, a mere month or so after taking over several companies in far western Federation. This time, the company he claimed was that of a local City chain of fisheries, marking another field the Prez Corporation will soon dominate.'

'It is now day two as the Federal Court hears the case of where the giant laid claims over billions worth of assets from a fat man under grounds of fund misuse. This ground was further proven true by recent discoveries that the fat man secretly operates loan shark activities and is subject to further investigation.'

'Several business organizations and the Commerce Chamber have objected to this rapid takeover attempt and claimed that Prez gets things fast done his way so that he will enlarge his monopoly. However, the government and huge banking corporations oppose the stance, saying that Prez had never intended to increase his empire and on a side note, he was a liberal monopolist and the Federation prospered thanks to him.'

'The outcome seems to favour mostly for mister Prez. If so, he would soon take over 3.6 billion worth of assets. He would also face extra criticism from many labour groups that strongly oppose any of his moves which favour him more. However, Prez strongly denies that he planned to rule over all fields of the economy.'

'As of this year itself, mister Prez holds giant, or even complete, stakes of share and property in the industries of iron and steel, mining of virtually all minerals and oil and gas, research of science, virtually all kinds of consumer goods and manufacture of machines. The man seems to be highly reluctant to invest in automobiles, technological gadgets, computers and education, fearing a strong decrease of creativity.'

That was the short newspaper clip on the Internet Axl read that morning and another two more concerning himself, the heir and reaction from many peoples. If he knew better, Lumine would be disapproving of him reading such news. And right, he was.

"Really, dear boy, could you stop reading all those articles? I'm tired out having to read anything about me and the heirloom. Please, dear boy, I've asked you time and time again to stop. I don't want to repeat myself."

Lumine's tone was filled with great sadness this time. Compared to previous times where he bluntly told Axl off, he sounded as though he was pleading to the Reploid to stop. Axl sighed heavily in plight of the white Reploid's feelings.

"Geez, alright. I'll stop reading the articles for now, if that makes you feel happy." Axl closed the program and immediately turned to writing some brief notes about his assignments. In the computer brain, the white Reploid sighed at Axl with a smile and slowly walked away. Iris only watched the scene.

Axl understood how the white Reploid felt, for he experienced the same situations with him. Neither felt comfortable among the crowd of elites and under the spotlight of the media. Their creator's recent claims over Sue's dad's company made the members of the press chase after Axl or Lumine like crazy, all hungry for either opinion on the matter.

The case was going to be settled fast in a few days or so, since this was the way things were done: fast but safe. Machinery and other assets will be transferred back to Prez's hand if he wins the case. Many companies became more frightened of such a thing happening. Some opposed but the government supported the takeover.

But enough of the corporate issue. Back in the Maverick Hunter HQ, education was just as normal as nothing has been affected by the media's buzzes. Even X and Zero preferred not to say anything because "it is out of our hands". Axl had so far heard no word from Sue; though that was usual, this time it was different.

On the other hand, two Reploids found a familiar Lumine tempering with a small cube in the computer brain. It was the small chunk he made for White Axl's voice.

"Hey, Lumine. You were done with that thing, weren't you?" The spark shots of tiny flames stopped on the spot. The white Reploid held the cube in his hands and turned around to meet his fellow friends and fellow host.

"Sorry, but it seems I missed out some certain aspects here and there the other time I was too tired. But anyway, now that you've mentioned it, I'm sure that our Maverick will get his copy of voice and smarter vocabulary somewhere today."

Iris was the first to react with joy. "Really? Oh wow! Well, what are you waiting for? Go work on it fast! We want to know everything from him, don't we? Axl! Why are you still lingering around here?! You have another two more hours before you go to work for the old human at the store! Go do something useful!"

This was the first time in her life that Iris was directing orders to other people. The other two were surprised that Iris showed her leadership capabilities but they assumed that this would only be temporary.

"But of course, dear girl." That was all Lumine said before he returned to his work. Axl merely opened his eyes again, assumed full control over the body and got off the chair to 'do something useful'. Unknown to him, Iris was told that Lumine had deliberately made the sparks shot out of the cube for visual purposes.

Axl played video games in the VR room for the first time since many weeks previously. Of course Iris had preferred him to complete his assignments but he "couldn't care less". That caused her to jerk him a lot while playing and lose the game. Lumine found some pleasure at that while working.

Some time later, Axl had just received note from X concerning his metal bearing balls before going out. X was quite frustrated about the giant objects present.

"Axl, could you move those things away? What good has it ever done to you?"

They were at Axl's cubicle, arguing. "What? Hey, I'm not throwing away those! Those are pure stainless steel and some other metals Lumine gave to me! I like it there. I know it will have some uses in the future!"

"Hah. If you don't find a way to use it properly in a week's time, I'm getting the Mechaniloids to remove it. Either you do it, or I'll do it. Understand?" Axl just nodded silently before X walked off back to his own share of duties.

Axl didn't close his eyes so he didn't know that Lumine and Iris were staring at him. "Uses in the future? You don't really think that will happen, do you dear boy? I am starting to regret even more for giving you the two bowling balls."

"Aw, c'mon! It's not so bad, is it? I'm not even making any more dents on the floor. Now, I'll just teleport back to the outside world if you don't mind. The old man needs me." Axl roughly teleported away to a dark alley corner on the streets.

He rapidly assumed normal human form and rushed out into the streets. He ran faster and faster but he seemed to be far away from his destination; that was true because the old sir's store was 5 districts away from the Hunter HQ.

Along the way, he endured much complaint from his inhabitants saying that he was wasting precious time. Iris even doubted Axl's words that he wanted to arrive on time for work. Anyway, Axl had arrived just on time for his day's work.

For the next few hours, the Reploid had focused much energy into keeping the store clean and nice. It was back to roughly scrubbing the windows for stubborn dirt and roughing the floor with the detergent-rinsed mop to days' much of dust.

He was interrupted once during his routine of arranging goods on the shelves by the old sir. Apparently the old man was pondering over something and to sum up his soon-to-be big expression of words, he held up an article of a subject Lumine hated to read and talk about the most.

It was an article the day before about a stir during a corporate exhibit. The media had taken pictures of Axl arguing with Sue's dad and security guards dragging the fat man away on Prez's orders. Axl gulped slightly.

"It was Sue's dad, wasn't it young Reploid? He managed the loan shark activities which threatened to sabotage my store, isn't it? And your secret about being Prez's Reploid child further told to the whole of the nation…"

"Err… yes." Axl hung his head downwards in slight shame. "I didn't even know it was him who did all this to you. Maybe the reason why he acted so arrogant since nine months ago was he felt he had much money and he could terrorize you poor lot. Sue… I don't know when I'll see her again."

"Quite right you are. I have not been seeing the young girl for some time now. Who knows where she ended up? Some customers were talking about it and even her friends dropped by. They said she was going to do something so drastic…"

"Something drastic?! What's that?" The old man only shrugged and walked away.

Axl felt sad on the thought of something terrible was going to happen to Sue. His hand still held a dirty piece of rag and the other holding a small can of preserved fruit. Lumine was too busy to notice that but Iris certainly did. She expressed her aura onto Axl, making him feel warm all over before she talked.

"Axl, are you okay? Please don't be sad. I know how you feel."

"It's nothing. I'll just continue on with my chores…" His hands spiritlessly moved to clean the dirty spot where the clean of pineapple cube originally lay. Iris had a facial expression of both sadness and disappointment.

She slowly walked to Lumine on one corner of the computer brain, arranging tiny bits of data inside the red aura he emitted from his hands. Iris was briefly distracted by the colour of the aura before she got to her point.

"Red aura? You haven't done that for a long time already, Lumine."

"It's my aura, dear girl. I can do whatever I please at. I usually prefer it dark purple for that's who I am, but I decided this was a different situation. What's wrong, dear girl? You're sad just like dear boy."

"You weren't paying attention, were you Lumine? Axl's sad because he feels he'd never see Sue again. I hope you understand how he feels, how I feel too. I know you read records of me when I was active fifty years ago. I lost my brother in the war, I fought Zero mindlessly…" She started to cry but Lumine's finger had reached out to wipe the tears away.

"Yes, dear girl. I understand your feelings. You helped me awaken my senses before and I had a strong feeling of sadness; I yearned to see father again. We can only hope everything will turn fine; this matter is out of our hands."

Lumine stopped speaking and returned to his work. Barely a minute alter where Iris stared into deep space, Lumine let out a great gasp and plummeted himself on the pitch-black floor, panting with a smile.

"It's finally done. The configurations, details, everything… all finished. All strings of data, their proper order of compilation, all done. I can now truly rest."

Iris became excited instantly. "Really? All done? What is it all about?"

"Details, dear girl? Of course. I have already arranged all data concerning speech and further complex vocabulary in order. The Maverick's voice will be exactly was we ought to hear. As for his form, I only arranged exact details of his armour's colour. There was something odd somewhere but I can fix that."

"Armour colour? Odd somewhere? How's that possible?"

"I have a theory but once I've made contact with him, then I'll confirm it. As for the prison censorship, it's all finished. No matter what he says, depending on parameters set, either only we hear him or we hear nothing at all. It's easy and fast getting used to it."

Lumine lied on the floor with a completely straight back; his extending hair seemed to penetrate the floor deeper thus making him relax better. His eyes darted to Iris. "Dear girl, please tell dear boy that everything is ready. I'm waiting for his response."

Iris certainly burst with joy. Lumine allowed himself to sleep for the moment on the cold, pitch-black floor but he did not see Iris dash off to meet Axl. Axl was in control as usual so he wasn't closing his eyes when he was carrying stuff. Iris saw him as just standing still in the computer brain.

"Em… Axl? The program's done. Now, we need your confirmation."

"Gee, you guys are depending a lot on me, aren't you?" Axl placed the crate he was carrying on the cement floor and leaned against a wall thus closing his eyes again to meet his inhabitant. Iris looked rather cheery that time and he was surprised.

"We are going to learn everything about White Axl! Aren't you a least bit excited? It was quite easy for me to persuade him to cooperate but still, it was better me than you guys. Show some enthusiasm!"

"Alright, Iris, I get the picture. Go tell Lumine to start installing the data of his in the Maverick. I'll be joining shortly. I still don't trust him…"

Iris ignored the last sentence Axl said before resuming his duties. She then skipped all the way to a resting white Reploid. Once again, Lumine opened his eyes so fast that Iris was literally shocked and fell on the pitch-black floor.

"Hey, don't do that! You've been doing that a lot ever since you got into this body. Stop scaring me and Axl like that next time, okay?" Lumine gave a light laugh at her before standing back on his feet.

"So dear boy's given consent? That's good. I'll start immediately. Like dear boy, I still don't trust the Maverick so I will need your help, dear girl. When I unlock the prison for a moment to install the data, you have to make sure he remains stable as in not attacking anyone." Iris glared at him while he brushed his chest.

"He said he wouldn't be attacking any of us at all!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances. Just do it, will you?" Iris fumed slightly as she walked with Lumine towards the prison cube. The repulsion forces were still operational and any attempt of the Maverick to escape only resulted in him being endlessly bounced around inside the cube. Naturally the silver copy was sitting still.

Out of nowhere, a purple orb appeared just at the white Reploid's left side. Lumine raised his left hand, getting ready to punch in codes only he knows how to interpret. Glancing briefly and nodding at Iris, he then went on to tap various unseen buttons.

The prison started to separate into long piles of steel-like projections. The projections were vertical of height so from each end of the sides, projection by projection were dismantled and lifted into the air. White Axl only stood up on the same spot.

Before he could do even anything, Iris was already there to confront him. The Maverick widened his eyes with a little shock. Iris smiled at him and then proceeded to hold his right hand. If she wasn't mistaken, he was shivering out of assumed 'fear'.

"Please… just remain calm. You promised me that you'll never hurt us at all. In return we are giving you what you need. Relax." Indeed the Maverick calmed down slightly and Iris held his right hand firmly.

By now, Lumine was holding the data chunk he had painstakingly created. Despite his earlier outburst of remorse and regret, Lumine still bore the same grudge for the Maverick and had the evil look in his eyes, not his facial expression.

The two pairs of yellow eyes somewhat met. An evil glare was returned by another evil glare. No one said anything just about yet. The white Reploid blinked first. "You're lucky someone made me wait or else you would have been destroyed a long time ago."

White Axl wanted to do something but Iris held on his hand tighter, restraining him.

"Hm. Dear boy's not quick done yet. Oh well… let's start this." Lumine pointed a finger at White Axl's head, forming a deep circular hole on the forehead.

The data chunk disintegrated into millions of tiny bits of squares and rectangles, flying gently in the air. Using his purple aura, he directed a thin ray into the hole and diverted all data on the course. A tiny square came in contact with the hole, causing small sparks to fly. The more data went in, the more sparks flew out.

"Lumine? What are you doing?!" He had a stern look.

"I'm trying to incorporate the data into his system. The only time data can be integrated with these blockages are when the data themselves are written into the data soul during creation in father's factories. This is the use of force at hand."

White Axl was shaking violently as a result from the huge stuns he had to bear. In Lumine's opinion, White Axl deserved it but he wasn't going to be so dumb and to tell that directly on Iris' face. Just when it looked like it was all over, Lumine rudely dived his hand deep into White Axl's head.

"LUMINE!" Iris was going to refute him but the situation was quite tense and this called nothing for debate. At the wound, several square fragments were spluttered out from the armour. The white Reploid made a frowning expression.

"Hm. Just as I thought. You are plain lazy, just like dear boy. Let me bring it out for you. HAH!" Inside the data soul, amid the tones of flowing data, Lumine's palm and fingers spread far out; emitting the dark purple aura in a sphere. The hand sort of grabbed some silicon-looking strings hard and pulled it out.

The result was sheer brightness. Light came out in blinding intensity. A wave of force somewhat was emitted from white Axl's wound, causing them to be thrown backwards. Somehow, even the light was 'seen' by Axl himself in the form of blurry images of his surroundings.

The whole incident happened in the old sir's store while Axl was carrying some other crates. His vision was temporarily brightened up a little due to the 'explosion' that happened in his head. He wanted to know what happened fast but at the same time, he must make sure the store wasn't empty for anyone to rob.

Old sir definitely was awake and even reading the newspaper at the counter. There seems to be no customers at the moment so Axl was able to quietly slip to the back lane alley to have a private conversation with his friends.

Slamming the back door gently, he then grabbed himself a nearby wooden chair and sat on it. "What happened? Man, I should have stayed and watch the guys configure the Maverick instead!" He closed his eyes and got a clear picture of what happened inside his head.

The 'smoke' had gone from thicker to thinner. Iris was lying downwards on the pitch-black floor. Concerned, he dashed over to her.

"Iris! Iris, wake up! What happened?!" He placed her left hand on his shoulder and sought to life her in a standing way. Iris opened her eyes slowly. "Axl? Uh… it was so blinding… White Axl… White Axl! How is he?!"

"He's fine, dear girl. Just back in his prison as usual."

The smoke lessened until there was none left. The white Reploid appeared, walking out of the black background. He bore a wide but sinister smile with him. The green orb which accompanied him disintegrated into thin air.

"Well, well. What do you know? Apparently I was right. The little sneak had his full form in detail but it was somewhat embedded inside him, remaining inactive until I had to pull it out. That was a deliberate action, though. To tell the truth, I was rather surprised from the beginning that he had zero voice applications in him."

"Deliberate action? Full form? No voice? What's going on here actually?" Axl still held onto Iris who appeared to be exhausted. Iris only nodded in silence, signaling that she knew what Lumine was talking about.

"Who are you calling little sneak? You're just smarter that's all."

The voice had boomed out of nowhere. The trio certainly weren't speaking and that meant only one other possibility: White Axl had gained the capability to speak again.

The trio turned towards the direction of White Axl's prison. The Maverick now possessed full form that of a mixture of Axl and Lumine. That white armour was clearly visible and every detail wasn't missed out. Even his scar had vanished. This time he had a mouth to convey his messages.

"You! You did this to my friends?!" Axl yelled at the Maverick copy. The copy was busy examining himself, perhaps not even noticing Axl's yells. He admired the detail of his own armour and responded back to Axl after a while.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something?" His voice sounded chilly to Axl even though it resembled a lot like his but had a definite pitch of sneer from Lumine's. The sneer was so clear Axl wondered if he'll ever sound like that.

Axl didn't reply his copy's question. The white copy smiled back and gave a surprising bow to the three of them. "Well, thank you very much for giving me a voice. Especially Iris. If it wasn't her who persuaded you both, I wouldn't get a chance to cooperate with you."

Lumine looked at Axl. "Well, dear boy. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. I have none at the moment."

"Who are you actually? Why do you keep harming us previously?" Lumine felt awkward that Axl had asked that question since he had already answered that previously.

The copy smiled back. "I am a new personality as you may have known by now. I am quite special. I am a mixture of you and Lumine in many other aspects. Behaviour, combat styles, codes and protocols. That's me. Unfortunately, that means my mission would occasionally be disturbed."

"A mission? Okay, but before I enquire about that, why do you tend not to harm Iris at all? You harm me and Lumine the most! Even if a Maverick were to be a female, I would have trashed her out thoroughly!"

White Axl was speechless for seconds. "But Iris isn't exactly a Maverick is she?" Iris was taken back a little by that comment. "That's right. It's all in your personality data. The both of you have been programmed, or taught in Lumine's case, to respect girls. Simple as that. Naturally I inherited both such data. You two must have huge respect for the girl, don't you? Besides, harming someone irrelevant to my mission would simply obstruct my mission further."

Lumine said nothing but Axl certainly blushed a little. Iris only smiled with her happy eyes back at him. "Er…okay… Anyway, back to the topic. Tell us everything we want to know."

"Are we in a lonely place?" "Yeah, at a back lane alley." That was Axl.

"Are the censors to the outside world switched off, Lumine?" "Correct."

"Are you excited about this, Iris?" Iris blushed slightly. "Yes…"

White Axl made do with the prison grounds he was imprisoned in and sat with folded legs on the floor. "Well then. Everyone, gather round. Please do sit. I don't want you three to stand too long now. Listen carefully. I am about to reveal to you everything about me and the source of me."

Chapter Twenty-Four: Alterego

The three personalities sat on the floor, forming a small circle arc around on of the four transparent walls that hold the prison together. The white Maverick also was sitting down, getting ready to tell his story.

"First things first, I am originally created by Master Bob."  
The last word hit the jackpot. The cause of all this was the human criminal Bob who had escaped from prison twice. "Bob only created me as an integral part of the Maverick Lumine. In easier terms, I am the Maverick data itself. I was programmed with the sole purpose of directing the force behind Master's plan for new world domination, expressed in the form of Maverick Lumine."

"So, Lumine acting Maverick was directed by you? How's that possible?"  
"Calm down, Axl. I've just told you the beginning. Now that I'm in this condition, perhaps you'll come to see me as your alter-ego." That fumed Axl a lot. "My alter ego? Heck, I don't even want to think about that! I do not have another side of my personality! It's just one Axl around here and that's me! No more, no less!"

Iris had stood up to pin Axl's hand. She pulled it downwards roughly, signaling Axl to relax, sit down and listen to his copy's point-of-view. Axl only sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged down to the floor.

"Perhaps you're right. I cannot be you exactly but at least some of you. Anyway, now you know me: a piece of program data meant to carry on Master's plan for world domination through the advocating of Reploid evolution. Here's my history."

"Master has long planned to rule the world and the easiest way was through the Prez Corporation. After some eight years of Prez's care for you, Lumine, a new project was initiated. It's what you all refer to as the Jakob Project. You would have known by now that the endless rebellions were initiated by Master Bob, triggering the Project."

"The Tower was on the verge of completion and Prez needed someone to manage it on behalf of the corporation and the Federation. You were the perfect choice, Lumine, for you had nurtured much intelligence needed to run the Project. Prez entrusted you to Bob's temporary supervision and approval; and it all started there."

The white Reploid was only partially listening because he knew many things; he only wanted to know how White Axl became who he was in data soul sense.

"Master created a type of corruption program which allows its host to be safe and at the same time, integrate itself as a huge part of his conscious. That kind of conscious allowed Master to influence Lumine with ideas that the new world was inevitable, under his rule. That kind of conscious made him also act as though nothing happened while he pulled the strings all along. That conscious was me."

"You held control over Lumine?!"  
"Not in that sense, Axl. I didn't control his body movements and speech. It wasn't even necessary. Let's put it this way; I suggest the next step of actions to be taken and it appears as though Lumine is thinking about them, his own ideas. He willingly accepts it because I'm his conscious, the corrupted programming of the time."

"My sole mission was simply to indirectly direct Lumine to complete the Jakob Project and in time, to purge the world and ensure Master become the ruler of the new world. Somewhat along the line, a huge Reploid showed up and he soon had eight new generation Reploids to do his own bidding. You know him; I also indirectly ordered Lumine to finish him off. Yes, that was Sigma."

By now, the white Reploid had realized that for the past two years, his thoughts had been influenced by the gentle pestering of a Maverick program. He then looked up at White Axl and asked a question of his own.

"So, if you were influencing me to think all the nonsense about evolution and the new world, what about my other decisions, Maverick? Did you influence them too?"

White Axl smiled. "I'm sorry, but my mission was only to influence you on your actions concerning the Jakob Project. The other things, like your schedule, behaviour, trends of relaxation; those were not of my concern. You truly acted on your own."

"That brings me to another important point you would all like to know. If I remember correctly, Lumine briefed you two" – he turned to Axl and Iris – "regarding all new generation Reploids being corrupted to do Sigma's' bidding, including himself. He also said that if he were truly Maverick, he would have caused more destruction, right?"

"Yeah…hey, how do you know that?"  
"I listen around, Iris. Anyway, Master had detected something flawed in all the new generation Reploids some days before the entire batch by the millions was to be released to the whole world. The Maverick personality in each new Reploid has been exponentially quantified."

"Seeing Lumine too as part of it, Master quickly induced him to sleep and corrupted that Maverick personality. I was created then, to control that data so he would be loyal to Master and finish off Sigma. The huge energy supply in the body was also controlled to prevent massive destruction."

Axl was starting to become confused so he quickly asked: "Wait, let me get this straight. A Maverick conscience suppressing Maverick data and controlling a Reploid? So, one data was to make a Reploid loyal to Sigma and the other loyal to Bob. The second one was you, right?"

White Axl made a creepy smile. "Exactly. I'm glad you understand Axl, or else I'll have trouble explaining myself. Anyway, the kidnapping of Lumine, that was me. I influenced him to stage the act cleverly at the Point Galapagos rocket base in order to be led to another point of my mission: to finish off Sigma."

"The other Maverick new generation Reploids took us to the Moon shortly after. They imprisoned us but did treat us nicely, in hopes of giving up the Tower for their use. I wasn't going to allow that so I directed Lumine to bust out of the prison just when the Gateway satellite was exploding. Finally after some wasting of energy on feeble construction Reploids, I watched you Hunters fight Sigma."

"Then I made Lumine act to go on the stage and reclaim the Moon for Master, destroying Sigma on the way. I also made him fight you three because that was Master's orders. You know by now, Master has long despised you three because you always spoil his plans. Forget the baldhead Sigma. He's an idiot."

"Testing out the eight Mavericks' abilities, which crystals were obtained from a laboratory in another section of the Moon's settlements, was a bad idea so I persuaded our Lumine here to use the greatest attack mister Prez had given him: Paradise Lost. If Lumine hadn't been so defenseless, we would have defeated you three already."

The white Reploid was sitting calmly on the pitch-black floor with his arms on his knees. Axl and Iris could not tell the emotions he had now; given the fact a dark shadow covered his eye. His lips didn't provide any clues either.

"I wasn't going to let Master's plan get ruined especially since preparations were on way to launch a massive rebellion to topple the world's governments and declare himself leader. The best way was to pass us on to another body, possess it and continue the rebellion. Remember the tentacles, Axl?"

Axl shivered a lot. "Yeah… those were horrible…"  
"Master had found an abundance of electronic wires inside Lumine's body at the time. He had already figured so many possibilities of events in the future so he had input in me a strategy to escape death and live on. Lucky for us, the nearest Reploid was you Axl. It was quite easy to crack open the armour, really."

Lumine stood up suddenly. "Would it be possible if you stop using the term 'us', Maverick? I did not want to do all those actions of the past, you know. You were the mastermind so you did all those. It wasn't me."

"Very well; and you are right too. Your soul and body was merely a physical unit I could use and influence so as to complete Master's work. I decided to tolerate your presence too since you were my host."

"Grrr…" Lumine growled at the white copy of Axl before sitting back on the floor. Axl and Iris were worried that another rage was going to happen. Iris had rushed over to Lumine and tried to sooth him down. Axl only turned back to his copy.

"So if you passed yourself and Lumine into me, then how come you got separated and Lumine was Maverick for the first few days? That hurt me a lot, you know."

White Axl smiled again. "I'm sorry for that, but you know what I've just said. I had to figure a way to continue on Master's plan. The electronic wires passed on… a merged form of me and Lumine to your system. However, I had not anticipated the huge pressure from your copy chip. Master's calculations were wrong."

"Master thought that the energies controlled by your body's copy chip was of no threat and that taking over you would be easy and he could reclaim a united data soul led by me for him to continue his work. However, he made two mistakes. The two mistakes had made such a huge impact on you and everything around us for the past four months or so. Such a pity really."

Axl became interested in the issue. "What mistakes were those?"  
"One, Master underestimated the amount of energies inside you body and their functions. The repelling energy was so strong that I was separated from Lumine's mind. It seems that I am a form consisting of majority Virus data and the body repelled it so ruthlessly I thought I was going to be destroyed. But I found a loophole."

"The loophole was to merge myself with all your physical features and Lumine's thus turning myself into inactive data which lives alongside others in this brain. At the same time, I wasn't going to let Master's plan get ruined so I ensured some Maverick data behind in Lumine's mind and this just happened before the body knocked you out."

"The recognition process was complete then. I was a registered inactive data, Lumine was a registered partial Maverick and you were you. You see, when the separation took place, all Maverick data were kept intact in Lumine and kept him going as though I was there. But there's where the second mistake came in."

Axl and the other two looked at him. "What was it?"  
"Master didn't foresee Iris' presence in this body. When Lumine was acting rougher the second time, Iris had to appear at take him out. Her aura was powerful enough to quell the ongoing fight. Lumine went to chase after her but she was already well-aware of the situation. Sigma's data was never passed on to me. All she had to do was delete the Maverick data of mine and Sigma. My last hope of continuing Master's plan was ruined."

Iris stood forward to White Axl. "Yes, and things were getting better too. It was good we didn't have to worry about your presence or else, we would have had a tougher time dealing with Lumine's new image and the mess your Master created."

"Dear girl…" Lumine spoke after moments of silence. He was touched that she was defending him. Axl got up too. "Yeah, I prefer this kind Lumine anytime than you!" Lumine's eyes glittered. "Dear boy, you too…?"

White Axl made a face. "Yes, I suppose we all get happy reunions. So you all have solved various problems out there and I was trapped in here with failing hope of survival or development. I was cut off from the world for two months. I had no idea the Jakob Tower was dismantled and the corruption of new recruits for the plan."

"Anyway, since I was partially a data soul and inactive data, I still had a data soul engine. My energy supply was running out. After a month of hiding, I was revealed. I had just dropped dead on the pitch-black floor. Then Lumine found me and analyzed me. I had no means of retaliating him. He knew my configurations here and there instantly."

"Out of curiosity, I was tested on you, Axl, since my data consisted mostly of your physical appearances. For a brief moment I was activated and felt alive again. Not forgetting my mission, I took the opportunity to copy most of your data in your soul. I was nearly complete but I forgot to copy some voice data. I wasn't activated again till nearly a month later."

"Your power is very strong, Lumine, even within the confines of the copy chip. I was tied as inactive data so strongly I couldn't break free. Even so, I was considered lucky to be able to copy your agility and speed codes, Axl. I knew I would be free somehow."

"Once again, I was activated when you were fighting Bob for the second time. Lumine briefly tested me on Axl for a flying ability and those minutes were good enough for me to stealthily copy all details regarding the body mechanisms and features. I was deactivated again and the fight went on. Iris sacrificed herself thus knocking out everyone unconscious, not dead. I could have taken control if I wasn't tied up again."

"But just then a miracle happened. Axl's so-called depression, despair and desperation had enabled the body to use up all excess energy to repair itself. All data souls were registered, including little conscious me. So, I was fully energized and yet still tied as an inactive data."

"Grrr…" It was Axl's turn to growl at his copy this time. The other two have sat down on the pitch-black floor, watching the moment. White Axl only laughed.

"As the days passed by, I was somehow growing stronger and more powerful. I owe it to your speed and agilities, Axl. I began to recognize the knots and threads that pinned me down. With speed, I was able to move a little, as an inactive data."

"But the knots were still strong. The repulsion force that was pinning me down was way stronger. This resulted as what you only felt as the 'pangs of pain'. Initially only you felt it Axl because it was quite weak. This one repeated on till the third one."

"At the same time, I tried to tie up you and Lumine together as my revenge on both of you. I didn't intend on Iris to experience the pain because she wasn't part of my mission and like you, Axl, I respect girls. Unfortunately, I could only tie up several movement and speech knots in both of you and once again, I forgot to make copies of your voices."

"But you failed didn't you? Iris was there to help us."  
"That's correct, Axl. Iris was an obstacle for my mission to come true: to unify you two under me and search out for Master Bob. Nonetheless, I still couldn't hurt her not only because she wasn't my target, but I had immense respect for her."

"Shortly thereafter, I had to hide myself. Do you know where I was hiding all along? I bet you didn't for you only checked amongst and behind the inactive data. I was actually hiding INSIDE the inactive data. Funny though it seems but I had no choice."

Axl got fumed slightly. "You didn't mess my data, did you?"  
"No, I didn't. You must be crazy to mess with the configurations of your own mechanisms. A massive disorder could happen just like the time your emotions were unstable and tied to the release of excess nuclear energy. We would have been wiped out and the Big City too."

"I know all this. Master Bob programmed lots of knowledge into me as well, though I tend to read some of Lumine's while I was his conscious and also keep track of certain events. I am a data soul now so I still can hear and see it all."

Iris saw a potential rift-raft during the talk for Axl was getting angrier at the copy. She tugged his hand and pulled him down forcefully.

"Where was I? Ah yes, I remember. You know, the other 2 pangs after the third pain were just leftover static energy I left behind before I moved on to hide inside another inactive data. Lumine was the fastest to act so only he knew what the pangs of pain were actually. He cleansed it with his aura. Fascinating the things the mind can do, isn't it Axl?" Neither spoke further then.

"There was the time when all three of you were sleeping. You had no idea how hard it was to resist the sleeping injection. I am a data soul so I also felt the pressure. I had to control myself from being overwhelmed. It took me hours to hold you two up while you were sleeping. I began to integrate myself into you two before the complete merge."

"This was a perfect chance to copy more data. I had perfected the configuration of Axl's own data threads and copied almost all of Lumine's data. So sorry if that fact disturbed you, Lumine, but I had to do what I must do."

"I used some of your stunning methods to pin you both down, Lumine. Your secret data was most certainly helpful for my use. Then Iris had to come in and bother me again. The wounds she made were terrible yet I can't even stop her due to my respect for her. All my threads and knots I made so far were blown away to bits and you two were freed again. I reassembled myself from fragments to escape."

Axl interrupted him. "But Lumine managed to scan you, didn't he?"

"Yes, that was most frustrating. He soon found exact matches between me and the last time I was analyzed. That was when he began to hunt me down furiously but he certainly didn't spot me inside the inactive data." The white Reploid said nothing.

"I soon realized that I needed to plan my actions more carefully for there was the creation of a virus tracking program inside this body. It was a mistake for me to wonder around in my copied form while the scanning was in progress, I admit it. I was caught but thanks to Lumine's combat codes, I was able to break free."

"Yes, that time was most frustrating for me. I had to struggle with Lumine's aura just to merge him, though I admit it was never easy to break a wound in it and absorb him. Having accomplished that, I copied every other data of his and went on a fight with you, Axl. I also further reinforced the copied data before expressing a form of what was supposed to be me now. But I was lazy and had more important things to do: take over the body and search for Master."

"Iris' interruption was also frustrating. I can't believe you used her to distract me and you delivered so much pain to me. The reinforced prison was tough so I had to temporarily retreat myself. I figured out new ways to escape."

Lumine looked at White Axl. "You used the same abilities to create a wound on that electrically-charged wall to shock us and destroy us, didn't you?"

"That's right. That time, I used the same stunning method, only it was further improved. It was designed to rip away many connections of data threads in all of you till the data soul engine becomes fried and stops operating. That was an easy way but seems that Iris decided to sacrifice herself to save the more powerful ones."

"Well, if you respect Iris so much, then why didn't you stop attacking?"  
"I wanted to, Axl, but my target was you and Lumine. I wouldn't stop until your data soul engines were fried and disintegrated. Iris used her aura to attract the shock stuns to herself. Having you saved by Lumine, you guys then beat me up till my attacks were forcibly stopped."

"Alas, all of the copied combat data were destroyed by Lumine and the prison was further reconfigured to use repulsion forces instead of electric charges. Pity that was the thing which could stop me. How do you stop yourself from continuously being bounced of by a magnet mechanism? If I were to attract myself to the magnet, I would be severely injured. Hence my presence here."

"On a side note, all along this while, I had never really bothered to express my full form because I was too focused on my mission and ignored that. I also kept forgetting to make a copy of voices, largely due to Axl's own personality: sometimes I am forgetful, sometimes I am not."

"Thank goodness Iris came by and offered a compromise. Or else, I would never be complete of codes and you all won't be able to know why this happens."

The story was over. The trio thus stood back up while White Axl preferred to remain seated on the floor. The scar-less copy of Axl merely stared back at them.

"Well, I am done here." The Maverick reclined on the floor. "I'm imprisoned, my combat codes have all been forcibly erased and it looks like there'll be no way out for my mission. You've won for now. As I understand it, Lumine wishes me to be totally destroyed and you two are hesitating."

Axl and Iris glared back at the white Reploid who bore an expression of hatred and destructiveness. Lumine merely shrugged his shoulders, still implying that although he wanted total deletion, the others were entitled to free speech.

"Do what you feel is right. I have no power over you now. I also wish to let you know that the past three months or so, those experiences with everything; human modes of consumption sources of energy and the human activities, the classrooms, insults on that human was most pleasant."

Decided that he should not go further with his sweet words, Lumine pulled out the green orb out of thin air and began pressing invisible buttons. The prison cube let out a brief siren sound and then it was all silent.

"The audio censors are switched on. What he says won't reach us and what we say won't reach him. He will remain in that prison until we have decided of what to do with him. That decision rests on you, dear boy, if you don't mind."

Axl was mildly surprised. The white Reploid and Iris had been waiting for Axl's decision for a long time now and although they wished the issue be dealt with hurriedly, their opinions were divided and depended on Axl.

"Wow…gee… we've just learnt about the giant tale of the past. If it's okay with you guys, I'll tell you what to do later. This time, I will make my decision clear."

"But, of course dear boy." Iris only nodded at Axl. "Dear boy, you've been in this dark alley corner for nearly 80 minutes. I suggest you get us back in the store. The old human would be angry at you for delaying his time."

Indeed Axl got a brief scold from the old man and hurriedly resumed his work for the coming hours. When it was already evening, Axl greeted farewell to the old sir and teleported back to the Hunter HQ.

It was close to bedtime. During the intermediate period, Iris had taken control of the body and had a long chat session with Zero in his office for the first time in many days. Lumine had taken control of the body to complete his last-minute assignments real quick, using Axl's features as a cover-up. Axl himself had not much time to complete his own assignments and stuff.

Axl made a loud yawn in the middle of the central resting chamber but his rudeness didn't bother anyone or his inhabitants. Deciding it was time to sleep before facing another day of classes, he dragged his feet back to his resting pod.

After setting the alarm to seven in the morning so he could read some online comics he saw the other day, he lifted the glass hatch. He was about to put his right foot on the metal base when Lumine interrupted him.

"Dear boy… dear girl… thank you. Thank you for soothing my anger and defending me while that Maverick spoke so much ills of me. I can't fully express my gratitude to you both. Thank you."

"No problem at all. It's what friends are for."

"Yeah, what she said. Anyway, I'll let you know my decision later. I'm quite tired and I'd rather not think of the topic. Goodnight you two. Wow, look at the lightning and rain. I hope we don't have another blackout again…"

The trio laughed while Axl entered his pod, marked by fierce flashes of lightning and thunderous noise of both thunder and raindrops.


	26. Existpeace Ch25-27

Chapter Twenty-Five: Breakup

Axl made past another day of boring History, Math and Geography, according to his own opinion. He also had to deal with Lumine's mischief for the day. Each start of a lecture, the white Reploid rudely grasped his body joints and made Axl do weird athletic feats. 'Axl' even pounced on the desk with his feet.

There was nothing the two navigators and X could do except give warnings to 'him' for acting weird. Axl only shrugged and said Lumine didn't really care at all. Either way, Axl paid the price because Lumine was thrown with extra assignments and he rudely used Axl's features as a cover-up to finish them, thus wasting Axl's time.

The following day, two days after White Axl detailed his tale to the trio, Axl found himself reading a familiar Internet article where his creator was featured in. What the article offered was quite disturbing, especially since it involves Sue.

'The Federal Court has decided to award rights of (Sue's dad's name)'s ownership of billions worth of assets of a Big City fishery company back to mister Prez following claims by the tycoon that his investments were misused and denied of proper ownership. Mister Prez and government both are satisfied with the results.'

'This was in the contrary with the labour groups whom are already divided in opinion. Some labour groups agree that justice had been served and that one can expect that the company will prosper back in Prez's hands. Others mention that although justice was served, it was better if the company be sold to other people for fear of monopoly extension, which mister Prez is widely known for.'

'An extreme labour group claimed that Prez was playing the law in his hands and ought to be charged instead. However, all other groups heavily reject this point. Analysts are worried if the situation would tend to become worse or calm down.'

'(Sue's dad's name) on a separate case was found guilty for misusing Prez's investments for conducting loan shark activities and belittling the City's lower classes. The Federal Court had earlier ruled that (Sue's dad's name) be sentenced to ten years in prison and pay up compensation. However, as a surprising move, Prez decided to pay all damages in favour of another decision which will be named later today.'

'Analysts weigh suspicion that Prez already holds a strong influence on the Court and appealed that Prez's willingness and own ideas be overruled immediately. The Court will be weighing out both appeals. The Court will arrive at its decision later at 4.00 p.m. today on national radio.'

Axl stared at the computer screen. He re-read the article over and over again. Unknown to him, his two inhabitants were feeling a little dizzy from Axl's continuing shaking of his head to read the article. Not tolerating the act more, Lumine applied some force on Axl's head, making it come to a halt.

"Dear boy, stop it. You're giving us a headache."

"Er, sorry. I just can't believe it. Dad won another case. Another of those groups are taken over. I can't help but feel worried all inside…" Axl whammed himself back on his chair and stared at the computer screen.

"Worried, dear boy? What seems to be the problem? All should be fine."

"I know, Lumine, but it's that uneasy feeling. If I remember correctly, dad took a huge chain of companies for a similar reason and the owners were having no choice but to work for him. Those owners were the old sir's children. He was very sad when that happened. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to Sue too…"

The two of them became silent; Iris already was silent for she was watching the whole incident. An atmosphere of sadness filled the place. Axl landed himself roughly on the floor with a loud crash. The white Reploid rushed to him.

"Dear boy, don't do that to yourself! You will get hurt, even in this computerized realm! Anyway, yes I am rather concerned for the human and her family. I hope father doesn't do something bad. We can't do anything, or at least that's the case. We weren't invited to the Court, so only he could do something really drastic…"

In the pitch-black surroundings, Lumine only sat next to him and sighed. "Well, isn't it time for your work, dear boy? It is rather late. I hope you don't make the old sir mad at you again. It's rather disturbing."

The white Reploid stood back up, walked away and vanished in thin air. Iris did nothing, choosing to watch Axl's next move. True enough, Axl got back up on the chair and switched off his computer for the day. On the way out to the central resting chamber, he bumped into X.

"Hey, watch yourself Axl." "Er, sorry, I'll be more careful next time." X raised an eyebrow. "You have another 5 days to get rid of those metal spheres you have. Watch it. I'm spotting some crack lines on the ceiling below."

The new day was day 121. How many incidents have come to pass and more revealing, they were. At the same time, Axl faced more troubles than ever in a period of nearly four months. If he were to put it in a yearly ratio, the troubles he faced this four months since coming back from the Moon was only equivalent to that all combined in the past 5 years since the crushing of Red Alert.

Minutes later, Axl found himself back at the store, belonging to a member of the lower class which fared off nicely although the gap of classes was quite big. The old sir didn't seem to mind that at all. In his opinion, he had contact with the best friends in the world and that was all it mattered.

Axl was back again to his routine of cleaning the dusty floors of the site. His next chores were to just take out the trash to the back alley and also clean that same lane with a broom. Axl repeatedly smashed the mop hard on the floor.

"Grr… stupid dirt. Why do they even exist? If there was no such thing as dirt, I would have an easier time working here." Axl smashed the mop in the pail. The dirty water splashed high in the air, splat on the floor and dirtying Axl's pants a little.

"Really, dear boy, please watch yourself. You don't have extra forms like this. Remember that. Why are you so frustrated suddenly, dear boy? This is usually not like you at all." Axl stopped to counter Lumine.

"How can you tell I'm frustrated? I'm not feeling that at all."

"On the contrary. Your emotional data is showing rather extraordinary levels of wavelength rebounding patterns in your systems of thought. In other words, you're quite stressed if anything was going to happen to Sue."

"Axl… we care for you. Just don't pressure yourself too much."

"I know, Iris. I'm fine. Hey, the floor is clean now. Now it's time for the back lane."

Time flew by for several hours and more. Axl would quickly grab something to eat from the store's shelves (of course by his expense) and rest along the countertop during his break. So far, no word was heard of White Axl and of Sue, whom had decided to stop by the store according to the old sir.

It was already 5.00 pm when Axl last remembered what he was doing. He seemed to have forgotten, or in his terms 'slipped past my mind' to avoid embarrassment, something important. It was the old sir who broke the news to him.

"So young Reploid, have you heard what was your father's sad decision onto Sue's family?" Axl came to a stun upon hearing that. "Oh no! The news! I forgot all about it! What was the verdict? Tell me something good!"

"Hm… I can't say it but I can give you a hint. Sue just came by and passed on a note. Apparently it was for you. Seems she won't be coming back for a long time, a really very long time." Axl's eyes widened with shock.

"What?! What's that mean?!" The old sir made a face.

"You'll find out soon. Here's her note while you're figuring that out." Axl snatched the note from the old sir's fragile hand. His inhabitants too were getting interested in the little piece of paper. Axl folded it out wide.

'Brownscar, if that's your real name, I don't know if you heard the verdict on radio but I'm going to tell the result to you anyway. Meet me by Megalopolis Central Park tonight at around 7.30 pm. I would like to have a nice time with you for my last time, maybe. Just come as yourself, clothes and all. Love, Sue.'

Axl stared at the paper. He re-read it again, just like he did to that Internet article. His head moved fast from left to right, slowly going down and back up again. He heard a sigh from somewhere and felt his neck crack a little, becoming stiff and stuck.

"Do I have to repeat myself, dear boy? Stop moving your head so much! We are getting dizzy because of you! If father was to see this, he would also stop you."

"Er, sorry I guess. So it's the central park in Megalopolis at 7.30? I think I'll make it in time. Correct if I'm wrong, but that district is supposed to be a powerhouse of several Big City districts, right? Won't the humans get radiation or something?"

"Good question, dear boy. Yes, electrical waves do affect human health upon long-term exposure but there's no need to worry. The district channels the power by underground, impermeable wires so Sue won't get harmed."

"Axl, if you're going to meet Sue, it's better you start now. I suggest getting changed into something else while you put these clothes to wash. We don't want Sue to be upset over your dusty self, do we?"

For once, Axl took Iris' suggestion seriously and asked the old sir for permission to leave early. Having done that, he teleported to the tower mansion of Prez's grounds and raced up to the 54th floor where Lumine's room was. He had long spotted a cabinet of nifty human clothes of which he wanted to try out.

Some time later, Axl was wearing neat dark blue baggy trousers of nice clad brown leather shoes. He wore a red shirt underneath a short buttoned brown jacket. His neck somewhat sported a nice red and yellow stripe scarf. His inhabitants were impressed with the style of clothing he had chosen just to meet Sue.

Iris greeted it with most pleasure. "Axl, you look great! Sue will be happy for you! Hee hee!" She giggled on lightly while Lumine smiled. "Nice one, dear boy. I suggest you get something to eat first before meeting the human."

After putting his dirty clothes to the laundry and eaten some turkey sandwiches, Axl teleported to Megalopolis and searched for the central Park. The surroundings weren't bad; it has enough trees, space and multiple benches to be called a park.

Axl chose to sit at a bench facing the large water fountain in the center of the park. The brightly-lit lamps shone a small potion of the park, which made it suitable for lovebirds. Axl wasn't in that mood as he waited patiently for Sue to arrive.

"You're early, Brownscar. Nice clothing." Axl turned behind him.

"Sue! How've you been? I haven't seen you much lately, although we do have not been seeing each other much lately; but anyway, we are supposed to go on this last-time meeting thing. What's wrong?" Sue looked sad.

"You forgot to listen to the announced verdict, didn't you?"

Sue merely sat down next to Axl, looking down on the tiled floor. Both of them initially said nothing as either would just shrug their shoulders or make some light noises. Inside Axl, his inhabitants were debating.

"Oh…I get the feeling something bad's going to happen. Why would Sue leave Axl a note instead of just telling the message to him?"

"Common sense, dear girl. Her family was humiliated both at the exhibition and in the Court. Of course it is so important for her to not just walk up in the public and meet dear boy. Besides, she's got enough trouble to deal on her own."

Finally, Sue began speaking and the conversation that followed forced Axl to reveal many things and perhaps get to know Sue even more.

"It's nice of you to wear your casual clothes. I don't know about you but I hate formalities. I always have to wear those fancy prom-like dresses. Let's get this over with and fast. Who are you actually? One thing's for sure, you're Axler but I know that's not your real name. It says so here."

Sue reached out into her purse and took out a piece of folded paper. She then unfolded it slowly and handed it over to the wondering Reploid. Axl was stunned even further when he read the title and so were his inhabitants.

'TYCOON AND SON APPEAR AT SPEECH'. The paper had several sections of text and a lot of pictures of Axl and mister Prez. One picture showed him being muffled by the hair under Prez's arm and another of him standing behind the human. Axl gulped upon frowning at the pictures.

"The article said that your alias is Axler so that must not be your real name. I'm very suspicious of you. Why did you hide so much? How did you come to know Lumine? Why did you have to keep so many things secret?"

"Sue…I have no choice. I have to keep all these issues secret."

"You obviously don't want the media to know that but at least tell me. I'm your friend; I told you my share of personal background and it's time for you to tell me yours. I don't care if you are a Reploid or not, just tell me. I am tired of wondering all about you for the past one month or so."

"…Alright. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Axl handed the paper back to Sue which she took slowly. Iris and Lumine were relieved that Axl was only going to reveal what was necessary to her and save their faces.

"I never wanted to appear in the media and public. I just want a normal life. I've been hunting down many Mavericks in the past ten years and I have had a relatively peaceful life. That was until the end of the Jakob Project that my life got messier than ever." Sue was surprised by the information.

"You're more than just a Reploid child? Hunting Mavericks? Jakob Project?"

"Maybe it'll make more sense if I show you this." Axl stood up from his chair and walked in front of Sue. He pressed a button on his watch and his form changed rapidly to become his original Reploid form. The armour and all its details were shown to her. Sue was notably very shocked.

"My name is Axl. I am a new generation Reploid prototype, as the press and government said. I was originally created from high-quality scrap metal" – referring to Iris' body remnants – "designed as a draft for Reploids due to be not Maverick. That was done by copying and using other Reploids' so-called DNA."

Sue'e eyes glittered. "I've read about that years ago! A syndicate claimed you and there were lots of fighting here and there! You were the prototype everyone talked about that time!"

Axl shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so. I was later accepted into the Maverick Hunters and began fighting along my friends X and Zero. I'm sure you know of them. Which human doesn't? Not only was I a prototype, I was also designated to be with my dad. But I've been replaced by another Reploid."

The white Reploid felt an awful feeling coming out of him as he heard Sue exclaim out his name. "Lumine? But how did he turn Maverick then, if he was supposed to be good? How did he come back?"

It was from this point on did Axl censored a lot of his speech.

"Em… the main Maverick and a human corrupted his thoughts. The Maverick was supposed to turn him into a puppet" – this irked Lumine a little – "but then Bob controlled him to his side. We did destroy Sigma on the Moon but we had to fight Maverick Lumine before returning."

"So how did Lumine come back? The brief uprising at the Tower? The staged appearance at one Big City district? Bob's attacks?"

"We thought we had defeated him but I… I noticed he was still alive. So I guess I kinda brought him back to Earth. Of course I had trouble controlling him but I did get help" – Iris smiled – "and he became stable then. I met dad for this first time in my life but shortly after due to misunderstandings, Lumine tried to revive the new world ideal. I had help stopping him and bringing him back to his senses."

"He can't be known so fast so he had to be kept secret. I do make lots of contact with him because we are kinda related. I'm sorry I lied to you previously. The staged appearance; he had my permission. We do enjoy fighting back on Bob's attempts to take Big City. We nearly died but we are still here, right?"

"So in other words, you guys are like brothers…"

Axl preferred to remain silent on that comment. He switched back to human form mode and sat down again with Sue. Axl then asked her: "You have a brother, right?"

Sue was slightly surprised. "Yeah…sure. He's older than me but he's an idiot. He may be smart but his mentality is poor. He went on one camping trip with my dad. That was when my dad mysteriously got bruised up everywhere."

Axl and his inhabitants gulped at the thought. Axl had permitted Lumine to cause injuries on Sue's dad but Iris' action was totally unexpected though welcomed. The clueless bloke still had no idea how he got injured. Axl decided it was best this matter be kept secret from anyone.

"Oh…me and my mum… we hate him. His behaviour and practices cost us much. Thanks to him, I won't be seeing you anymore."

Axl became worried. "What was the verdict then?"

Sue began to cry a little. "Mister Prez agreed to pay compensation to all loan victims of my dad, assumed control over the fishery company and pay the bail for his prison terms under one condition: he was to be banished from Big City."

"WHAT?! And you were dragged along too?!"

"It was me and my mum's decision. We were going to stay with him but this time, we were going to make sure that he stays out of any trouble while he's working for someone else. We're moving to the mainland Federation, Axl."

"Aw man! How could dad do this? Maybe the critics were right! Dad holds too much power and influence everywhere to have things his way!"

"Axl! The Court said we were allowed to decide for ourselves if we wanted to follow my dad while he's under Federation supervision. We had enough of further separation and want to avoid a divorce, so we agreed to watch on him."

Both of them stood up from the park bench. Sue said nothing at first. Axl was sad that Sue had to leave the Big City. She however brightened up and smiled.

"Your dad will soon rule over the company like his own in another few days. We've only got several million of cash to start over again. This is sort of like a break-up. I'm sorry, Axl. I have to do what's right for my family."

Axl made an unusual request. "Do you want to go for a hotdog?"

"What?" His request spurred astonishment from her and his inhabitants. "Do you want a hotdog or not? This will be your last occasion with me, I suppose. Let's make it as pleasant as possible." Sue hurriedly agreed.

They held hands together and made it to a nearby hotdog shop. They bought some delicious, crispy hotdogs along with mustard sauce and tomato sauce and sat at the corner of the shop with a view of the quiet streets. It was already quite dark and the duo could see the Moon very clearly.

"Huh…it was a mistake to temper with the Moon's surfaces…So Axl how did you obtain human clothing and the ability to eat? Doesn't that hurt your mechanisms?"

Axl munched on a sausage. "Well, I requested it from dad. I also got my gun from him. The teleporting device was also pre-installed. How did you manage to come out here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"No, not really. I sneaked out. My stupid dad was grounded by my mum. We are going to move in another few days and she thought it was best to control him before moving to mainland. We'll be passing by the Eurasia ruins along the way. I'm quite excited to spot it on the airship. But still…"

Again the moment of silence prevailed. Axl munched on his hotdog slower, watching the girl gaze in the air. "Axl, how did you manage to crush the guns and twist the knives when we were watching the movie the other time? Everyone was so afraid of you. Did you really have to aim your gun at the criminal?"

Axl remembered the actions clearly. It was actually Lumine who did it but Axl was not going to reveal that he had Lumine and Iris in his head while they were watching the show. The white Reploid made a small snicker.

"Er… strength I guess. It was…kinda easy." He heard Lumine laugh more in his head for he knew Axl could never do such a thing.

After some time, Axl and Sue walked along the quiet streets again. The lamp posts, advertisement posters and other sources of light illuminated the place. Axl was figuring a way of how to stall time so he could spend more time with Sue. One sentence she said however destroyed his further attempts.

"Oh no! I have to go, Axl! It's quite late already!" Axl sulked.

"Grr! C'mon Axl. Think! There has to be some way where you'll get to spend some more time with – I've got it!" Axl had conjured up a neat idea to stall her time. "Sue, do you want to just get some pictures?"

"Oh sure. They're lovely." "Well, c'mon! Hurry!" Axl grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest instant photo booth several streets away. Axl is a fast runner but Sue couldn't catch up with him. Upon arriving, Sue panted a little.

They had taken their photos with the best gentle smiles they could make. Axl's inhabitants felt awkward about those and had shielded their eyes from further bright flashes. Seconds later, the pair was done.

Axl paid for the photos and even felt weird upon looking at them. "Man, I have to start looking better!" He slipped his own photos into his side pocket. Sue had so far not said anything again; she felt very depressed to leave the Reploid.

"Em… Axl, I just want to let you know that I had among the best times so far with you. Even more enjoyable than the times with my human friends… I'm going to miss you." A sad feeling blanketed the air. Axl lost his cheery mood from the photo session earlier and tried to smile back.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time at the mainland. Gee, maybe we ought to like, keep in touch with each other." Sue shook her head, making Axl more disappointed.

"Nah, it's okay. Just thinking of you is enough. Maybe I'll make new friends with Reploids like you and other humans… but no Reploid could ever match up to you…" Without saying further, she hugged Axl firmly.

Axl returned the hug with another hug. The couple remained outside the booth on the empty streets, still embracing and feeling each other's warmth. Seconds later, they slowly released each other with great hesitation. Sue smiled back.

"I'll always think about you, Axl. You're a very special individual. Send my regards to Lumine and your other sibling, if the term fits. Lumine is such a great dancer. I have to go now. Goodbye!" Sue waved while walking off in a dark street; her figure only seen blurrily behind a wave of fog. Axl waved back till her shadow was gone.

It was just then that thunder suddenly roared. Axl stared up in the dark sky.

"It's going to rain again. It hasn't been raining for some time now…" He felt some raindrops on his hair and started to increase in rate. His head was bent down towards the cement street. The black dots on the street were increasing and started to form dark puddles.

"Axl, you have to get us out of here! You'll get us all wet! Please!"

Axl didn't hear Iris' pleas. He noticed some raindrops entering his side pockets and zipped it up before the photos got wet. Plastic or paper, he didn't care. He was never going to see Sue again.

"ARRRGGGHHH! Why did you have to go?! Why must dad be so cruel?!" He began to cry but the tears were no match in amount for the countless drops of rain. He bent down on his knees and repeatedly hit the cement street, producing some slight cracks. The rain fell heavier and heavier. He was wet all over.

Though the crying was brief, he expressed so much sadness in one go. The crying didn't stop although he felt the warm aura of Iris. Iris embraced Axl from behind him in his head but yielded no results. She perfectly understood what Axl felt.

The white Reploid decided to grasp control of the body so Axl looked as though he stood up, crying at the same time. "I'm sending us to father's, dear boy." Overwhelmed by sadness and grief, Axl didn't reply so Lumine acted on his own.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Updating

That very night of day 121, Axl had never felt gloomier than ever. He may have passed through much trials of fighting, persecution and punishment and he may have even come closer to death just like his inhabitants. This case was different: he was never going to see a human who had a deep place in his heart, ever again.

It was close to 9.45 p.m. and the Big City skies are decorated with dark clouds. Rain poured over the many streets and districts of the center, south and southwest of the island capital. The Prez grounds were no exception.

Lumine had brought all of them to Prez's personal room on the 86th floor of the tower mansion. Axl was wet slightly all over him, still weeping from Sue's farewell. The white Reploid carefully moved the body to a nearby chair close to the fireplace and sat down, hoping to dry up his host's clothes a little.

"I'm fine, Lumine, thanks." Some tears still rolled down his cheek as his fingers reached out to rub his eyes. He felt relieved of much grief from Iris' warmth and blew a small breath of sigh. Finally noticing his clothes, he immediately stood up.

"My clothes are wet! I'm going to have to change into a new set!"

"That's the spirit, Axl! Go on! You'll feel all fresh again!" Instantly, Axl entered the elevator and rushed down to the 54th floor to grab a new set of clothes from the cabinet. He decided to resume his usual human form: a dark blue sweater and long-sleeved jacket, both with blue stripes, a blue-black baggy trouser and brown leather shoes.

"This form makes me feel more comfortable. Where is dad anyway?" He stood up from sitting on Lumine's resting pod and looked around the room.

"That's the look I know of you, dear boy. I also feel comfortable in it. If you're trying to find father, I suggest you look at his huge computer screen back upstairs. It always shows his schedule whenever he's not around."

That Axl did. He didn't use the elevator; he just teleported again. At one end of the room there was placed Prez's giant flat screen device. Indeed what the white Reploid said was right; the schedule was there. Prez was assumed to be in his office.

Axl preferred to be led this time by the employed humans, although teleporting was way better. Upon leaving the main ground hall of the tower mansion, he requested the aid of humans to be shown to Prez's office. Axl gained some old sights.

The giant machines were still operating although it was past working hours. Pipes poured out endless glowing liquid and gears were running. Machines still assembled electronic components and other machine parts together. Instead of humans, they were run by the newer Reploids which looked like construction robots during the Jakob crisis.

"Has the plants always worked all the time? It's no wonder dad is earning so much. Too much, perhaps. And Sue… why?" No one said anything until they got to the front door of mister Prez's office. The humans left the Reploid on his own.

Opening the door, the usual sights of book-stacked shelves and chairs and pool table were revealed to his eyes. At the end of the room, an old man was staring at papers, counting the numbers with a scanner.

"Axl! How have you been? And you guys? I hope you are fine!"

"Hi, dad. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Lumine and Iris also say hi to you." He landed himself on a couch close to the office desk and showed his sad face. He didn't want to show it to Prez but the old man obviously knew the actual scene. Halting his scanner, he got up and sat next to the Reploid.

"Alright, what's going on? Why the long face?"

"Dad, it's you." His inhabitants pressed him to not worry and go ahead with the storytelling. "I know that Sue's dad misused your money for loan activities and other sort of stuff, but you had to banish him away from Big City? Now, his whole family is moving. I'll never see Sue again. Why did you have to do this?"

"Can't you at least make his family stay behind? I miss Sue already. She was the first thing I have ever thought about love, besides you that is. I just can't leave her."

Axl's arm moved to switch on the speaker on his right ear in case his inhabitants wanted to say anything. Prez placed his palm on Axl's knees.

"Axl, you have to understand. I requested his banishment as a lesson to everyone out there. I know I'm unfair but I cannot bear to have a man in prison while his family has no source of income. Having said that, that's why I asked Sue's mum and herself if they were fine with the banishment. Obviously they wanted the family to stick together."

"But you knew that was going to happen, didn't you, dad?"

Prez was speechless. Both said nothing at all. Putting his palm on his face, he sighed. "That is true, Axl. Things can't be avoided no matter how much I try. This is all partly my fault because I was too angry. This is the fourth mistake I've made in my entire life and I'm glad you didn't follow my style."

"Four mistakes? You mean, this fourth mistake was letting your emotions get the hold of you?" Prez nodded. Axl's sadness disappeared as he took interest in this new topic. "What were the other three?"

"The third mistake was trusting Bob too much until I've suffered losses. Despite my profits, I am still losing quite a lot. Damage repairs and the like. I hoped that we could have stayed united but this whole mess in the past four months had to happen. I'm just glad we're all back together."

"Father, this wasn't your fault…" Iris' calm voice filled the air.

"The second mistake was simply supplying the world with faulty Reploids upon the plans my friend Cain left behind. Since X's discovery, I had never noticed the fault in Cain's plans till around twelve years ago. That was when you came in. I am still trying to figure out the catalyst to make Reploids never Maverick. I released the new generation Reploids to the world too early, already Maverick. It's all my fault."

"Father, please stop blaming yourself. I'm sure you didn't want all that to happen." Lumine's pleas filled the office. The four were silent then.

"My first mistake was something to do with your case: love. It was all back in my teen orphan years when I met my first love. Should I have avoided that mistake decades ago, I would have had a family of my own and never stressed myself too much till today. I shouldn't have accused her."

"Dad, what happened back then?" Axl sat closer to Prez.

"I was around the age of fifteen in a school in north central Big City. We were all happy kids. I first met this girl of my age while I was trying to cut some roses out of paper. She showed me how to tenderly cut the paper. We eventually got along and started having feelings for each other. We went on for three years."

"One day, I had just only completed this huge clay sculpture of my favourite teacher. The girl was slightly jealous but praised me nonetheless. She was the only one who spoke to me about the clay sculpture so I had no idea others were jealous of me. Some boys wanted to break it in my hostel. A fat boy did it."

"I was so furious. I saw her looking at the clay pieces so I thought she did it. I accused her so much of foul words that she got so sad, she ran away crying. I was still furious so I had no idea what to do."

"I got a failing grade for the project. I learnt to overcome that feeling and tried to apologize to her. Over the next few weeks, our relationship was ruined. However the tables were turned when another boy told the teacher what he saw. The teacher rounded up the boys and made them confess. I learnt the truth and was given another chance to start my clay again. Ironically, this other boy who made the boys confess was – I hope you're not shocked – Bob." The trio kept the shock to themselves.

"I earned a grade of B for the project. By then, I realized my erroneous ways and tried to make it up to her. I remembered the way she taught me to make paper roses. I did it many times; only then did I make one correctly."

"The girl had a family who lived far across the town. I knew where she lived so I rushed over to her house. Unfortunately, faulty brakes of a bus caused her to die in a crash. I wept the whole night thinking about that. I never got to say sorry to her and that grief haunted me for the rest of my life."

"WHAT?! How could have that happened?!" Prez ignored Axl's sudden burst.

"After high school, I met Dr Cain and we studied the formula of X. We worked together, though I tend to hide myself in the labs making machines. I was still haunted by the grief. Over the years, I somewhat matured without a family. I grew wealthier from X's formula and rapid industries. I rebuilt them after the Eurasia incident. Eurasia reminded me vividly of that grief and for that, I didn't recycle the massive structure."

"Sought to finally have a son of my own, I took advantage of Iris' fragments and created you, Axl, also trying to prove my theories of science correct. Lumine was created and improved later to replace you but I'm glad you all three are here."

"I see, dad… I'm sorry." Axl gave his apologies.

"It's all over anyway. The girl's older sister knew of it and tried to forgive me but the grief stayed. Yet I appreciate it. Many years later, that older sister got married and had her own daughter whom I shared some happiness with her before Eurasia. That daughter turned out to be one of my few friends and also, Sue's mum."

The trio were deeply shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Hard to believe isn't it? Sue's mum also knew of her aunt's death and my unfulfilled wish to apologize to her. That's why she was always there to calm me down whenever I got angry. She also rang me up when I blew my top at the exhibit."

"The fat boy who knocked down the clay sculpture; he was Sue's father's father. Last I heard of him, he died during the Eurasia crash. Like father, like son; he inherited his father's taste for insults and rough belittling. My taste for revenge had never dried up till I made the verdict."

"I understand your love situation completely, Axl. I'm sorry if it harmed you a lot. I understand you met Sue during your time at the store but you didn't know all this. Don't you worry about Sue; she's young but a strong girl. She'll make it by her own in the mainland Federation. Her father will also be watched by a Federation-designated company so he doesn't make any trouble."

Axl then remembered the rose he saw, stored in a bottle of fluid in Lumine's room and the two separate stands placing one broken clay statue and another complete one in Prez's personal room. Those were a long time ago. He realized the purpose of them now and instead of feeling angry, he sympathized the old man.

"Gee, dad… I'm sorry. I feel bad for you. You're right. I had this thing better than you, dad. About Sue, it's okay. I'm fine with her going away… thanks for updating my knowledge about this thing, dad." Silence again prevailed in the atmosphere.

Prez smiled. "Cheer up. It's all gone now: the guilt and revenge. Sue's mum somehow rang up a reliable medium between this world and the other. She passed apologies to the girl on my behalf and she was reportedly cheerful for me. That was the last time I heard of her: several days before the exhibit."

"This world we live in is a strange world. We can talk to the dead but select few can. There's so much trouble here and there but we somehow survive the worst. I for one, am glad that I lived through the worst. I will join the other world soon; it's only a matter of time. That time, you three will have to fend for yourself."

"Father, please don't talk about this any more…" Iris sounded like she was crying.

"Very well then. Let's get back to you. How are things on your side, Axl? I'll like to do some updating myself about my favourite children."

"Well, okay." Axl cheered up and sat on the comfy chair. "I'm doing well in my lessons, I guess. Lumine helped me a lot in my work but I did the work myself. Last time I checked was I have some more work to do."

Lumine spoke up. "Thank you for the compliment, dear boy. Father, we managed to get hold of the Maverick in here. He's originally my corrupted conscious when I had a body back then. He somewhat merged himself with so much data, he is a full-fledged personality like us."

Prez got up with a shock. "What? You've got him?"

"Yes, father. His sole mission was to propagate human trash's rubbish ideas through me by means of getting you to approve me as the Jakob director around three years ago. Thankfully, dear boy's body separated us and I was free from any corruption. Now we managed to imprison him, largely thanks to dear girl. Now he can never plan any more attacks on our systems."

"It was nothing… I can't bear to watch you two getting injured."

"He told us everything about himself. He's particularly biased towards dear girl out of inherited respect. He can see whatever we see but he can't hear us or speak to us now. We've installed a censor program on him."

Prez made deep thoughts. "I see… what will you do with him?"

"It's all up to dear boy now. He's effectively sealed away and we've talked about this issue before but dear boy just keeps stalling. I have my ideas but neither dear boy nor dear girl are happy about them." He sparked criticism from Iris.

"Lumine! All you ever think about is destroying him! He's a personality now and he seems to have repented! Can't you just quit the idea of finishing him off?!"

"Sorry, dear girl but I still prefer to destroy him. I have my reasons."

"Well, one thing's for sure…" Axl spoke this time. "He inherited some of your intelligence, Lumine. We can't just simply destroy him without a good reason. We may even see something coming out of that smarts."

"But… dear boy…I …" Lumine stuttered in his words but stopped.

Prez sighed. "Huh. Bob, such a smart yet cunning guy. Too bad he chose the wrong path. The world could use more smart people. Anyway, about that copy of Axl, maybe there is a way to change him. I don't know, he rather kind in cooperating with you. It's all up to you three now. Decide for the best."

"Sure thing, dad. Hey, how are things on your end?"

"Me? All I talk is just plain business. You know, the plants and the factories and the goods and the, aw you know what I'm talking about. You don't need to hear it. I find you three are bored with all the talks on economics and stuff like that."

"Not me." A cold voice shuddered the air. It was obviously Lumine's. "I'm your heir, father. You can't forget that I need to know what's going on in this place and around the world. I have to manage this place and all your affairs in the future. I need to know. Dear boy and girl, bear with me, will you?"

"Of course." "Sure, I'll just be patient."

Prez led them out of the office and switched on an alarm signaling every machine in the wide place to stop working. A siren was horned out loudly and all newer Reploids began to retreat back to their warehouse pods as well as clear up all materials and ores. Machines were shut down one by one. The place soon darkened, save the lamps, and the human and trio-in-one Reploid began to work their way out to the south wing.

They walked past the high-rise corridors, above many reactors and pipes. The gears stopped moving and the newer Reploids walked back to their posts. Along the way back out, Prez told much of his daily affairs.

"Well, so far everything is quite fine. Despite the speed I'm going. It looks like I'll only be able to recycle all of the Elevator's metal to scrap around next month. Even at the speed I always go, I had finished building the Elevator in two years. Just in time for Lumine to become the director at the time."

"Most of my projects are coming fine. Oh you know the basic laws of economics. Demand and supply keeps the market running. The major reconstruction projects around the southern hemisphere of the world are progressing very fast. Time is limited so we must get everything done as fast as possible to bring peace again."

"Of course, according to the laws in the super nations of the southwest and south, I am required to allow stockholders in my corporation. But you know me; everything is mine and there're my sweat and blood. So I decided to sell those houses and buildings to either the governments or companies. I built them all with my money, you know!"

"Just in case you are interested, I am taking over the fat bloke's fishery company. Yup, all must be repaired and fixed. New methods to bring in, new people and Reploids to move around and the same market to explore."

"That was very informative, father." Axl kept on walking along the high-rise bridge. "So tell me father, what do you do with the profits?"

"I've got plans, Lumine. Besides the usual role of paying the scientists, workers and directors for their work, this time I'm investing in a brand new project. There's where the new land purchase comes in. I'm built a new plant for the research of minute technologies. It will be a living computer side by side with humans and Reploids."

The trio became interested. "What is that?"

"They are sort of like Reploids, only smaller and friendlier. They will have the power to heal combat Reploids of injuries and they'll be great assistants to the humans in many fields. They'll be invincible!"

"Wow, dad. That sounds very promising. What will you call them?"

"I haven't figured out a name for them yet. Our current technologies won't be able to provide so much power and mechanics into a small Reploid. That's why this plant will be strictly for research and development. I also hope that we'll be able to fix the errors in Cain's mechanisms and create all Reploids with intellect and sense of righteousness, never be able to go Maverick at all! But that would be up to you to continue my works."

"I also will be investing further in space exploration. Just between you guys and me, the asteroids are filled with tonnes of ore, waiting to be mined. I'm going to send the first colony to the asteroid belt in a few months and mine the minerals essential for this new assistants and rebuilding a new world of peace."

"Such grandiose dreams, father. I promise I shall do my best to complete them."

"I'm proud of you then, Lumine. Remember, you two must also help him to fulfill his responsibilities." Axl smiled at Prez. "Sure thing, dad. No problem. We already agreed to help each other." They walked on the bridge.

Soon they had arrived outside of the giant plants at the south wing. The security guards went to lock the doors only after the duo had left the building. This time, they proceeded to walk slowly back to the southwest wing.

"So, Axl? How exactly is X and Zero now? Heard from them?"

Axl shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. "No, not much. We haven't talked for a long time, only briefly. Ever since there are rarely Mavericks around the world and Big City, we haven't been talking much. Only focusing on this education thing and his patrols. Can I blame you for that, dad?"

"If it makes you feel happy." The duo laughed together, walking along side the walkways to the tower mansion. Although they felt it as insulting, Axl's remark was humourous nonetheless so Lumine and Iris laughed along too.

"Well, dear boy, now that is good humour."

"Hey, dad. Sue also said that Lumine was a good dancer. But he didn't really do the dance properly the other time. He was supposed to pass the rose to Sue the old fashion way, not just giving it to him."

"What? Dear boy, I am insulted. She is your girl, not mine. You are the one who ought to have danced then. I would love to see you fall down on your own feet."

"Hey! I didn't get the education ten years ago, you know!"

Axl and Prez arrived at the tower mansion's ground hall. It was there that Prez remembered something vital. "Ah yes. You three, we will be going on vacation in the islands south of the Big City in three days time. Know why? In three days' time, it will be Lumine's four month anniversary of returning from the Moon!"

Iris squealed with joy while Axl cheered. The white Reploid was touched, his eyes glittering with the emotion. "Father, you didn't have to do all this for me. I'm fine alone with dear boy and dear girl. Really!"

"Nonsense! We ought to have family reunions like this more often! Words can't express my gratitude for having you back!" Lumine was so overcome by happiness that he grasped Axl's body to rush forward and hug his creator.

"Thank you father. Thank you ever so much."

They let go of each other just before Prez pressed the elevator's 'UP' button thus opening the door. Axl got a hold of himself and told Prez a surprising news.

"Dad, I think I want to quit my job at the old sir's store." That shocked Lumine and Iris a lot as they never expected this announcement. Prez however was calm, replying: "I'm fine with that. It's up to you. If you're feeling guilty about having to leave him, I can always search the lower classes for an unemployed and send him to work."

"Wow, you act fast and smart, dad. Thanks. Smart… fast… yeah! I kept on forgetting! Dad, why did you grant Lumine so much intellect? Why did you give Iris so much hidden powers? Why did you make me who I am today?"

The inhabitants just remembered they had to ask that question to Prez.

"I'm only doing it out of love. Lumine's magnificent intellect and powers, Iris and her great personality of love and you your power of justice and righteousness… You all are the embodiment of love. It isn't everyday that a human invests love in Reploids, y'know. I feel you three are special because I want you to be special. Just like X and Zero, you three must know your rightful place in society. I'm making it clear."

"Alright, enough about this. I'll arrange that the old sir gets new help so you could focus on your studies. I hope you'll wish the best for Sue and her family and you'll work harder to fulfill your responsibilities. Right now, it may be late but who's up for video games? I bet you can't race me to the finish line!"

"Hey! I'll beat you flat, dad! Just watch me!" The elevator door closed shut and as they rose higher to the sky, the ground hall turned dark and all doors were automatically locked. They were going to have a nice time knocking themselves out over racing games.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Transfer

Axl let out a loud yawn in the lecture hall. Zero has noticed it as he slammed his fist on the lecturer's desk. He called out Axl's name loud and the sleepy Reploid sat back up and straight in an instant. He appeared much drained.

"Axl! Pay attention! This is the last time I will repeat on resource management!"

"Huh? What? Oh that's okay. He knows everything. I can just ask him to teach me again after this class." Axl then went into a nice sleep on his desk. Some Reploids giggled at the sight, some stared, some didn't care. Even Zero himself was close to getting angry but continued on his lessons anyhow.

Of course, from that conversation, Lumine felt as though he was being treated like a convenient bank of knowledge. He wanted to shock Axl back to reality but he would stir up trouble. He felt that it was all Axl's fault for getting into this trouble. Axl shouldn't have played too much video games in the tower mansion last night.

For the next two hours or so in the morning, Axl slept soundly on his desk. He did feel refreshed after the sleep and was able to concentrate in Layer's and X's classes. Apparently he was under the watchful eyes of the two. Prez may be soft on the Class S Hunter but X was keen to do his tasks with full responsibility.

Later in the evening, after Layer's class was over, Axl was called to stay back for the moment. Once again, most Hunters assumed that Axl had failed another assignment. However, Layer's usual questions for Axl would be that concerning White Axl's status and a solution towards him.

"You have to decide what to do with him. White Axl is a Maverick after all. You can't keep him in you forever. One day when his limit is breached, he'll take revenge on all of you. That will be very dangerous by then."

"You think I don't care? Of course I care. It's just that I hadn't found the correct solution yet. I will come up with my decision. That time, I'll inform both you guys and Lumine. Oh by the way, did I tell you who made my copy a reality?"

"No, I don't think so." Layer was rubbing her chin with her finger.

"Oh well. I'll let you guys know later when I've made up my mind of what to do with White Axl. I think we ought to be prepared for drastic events. I keep getting the feeling something bad will happen when the time comes…"

Axl grabbed his books and paper stuff from the lecturer's desk and walked off while Layer was doing some deep thinking. It was already evening of day 122. Axl sighed as he walked all the way back to his cubicle. Dropping his borrowed items on his desk roughly, he crashed himself on his chair.

"Aw great. I'm coming down with some pain in my head…" Axl rest his chin on the folded arms on his desk. Despite feeling angry over what Axl did in his first lesson in the morning, Lumine decided to reach out to Axl.

"Headache, dear boy? Should I check it for you?"

"Nah, that's not necessary. Thanks anyway. I'm just having a lot of thoughts, that's all. One thing's for sure, dad is the all-powerful human around here and we can't blame him for having some things his way since he worked with blood and sweat. You're getting some full acceptance from society about the heirdom; that's good for you."

"Me? I'm getting all the stress. I'll probably never see Sue again thanks to her obnoxious dad. Now I have to deal with further education and stress and also White Axl. Yeah, we have to figure out a way to deal with him but it seems I must find a better solution than having him destroyed. I also do plan to stop working at the store. Gah, I need a rest. I'm taking a nap at the central chamber."

Axl immediately got off his chair and made a slow walk to the central resting chamber. Hunching himself to the front while walking, he let out his usual sigh of sadness and depression. What was he going to do with his Maverick copy?

He cometed himself on a cushion close to the fireplace. Oddly enough, the entire place on that day had a very cold atmosphere. It has been raining heavily for the past 3 hours and showed no signs of stopping.

"Aw, man. What am I going to do? I am reaching dead end, Iris keeps pressuring me and so do everyone around me, Lumine's bent on destroying my copy; why can't things just go easy for me?!" Thinking the matter to himself only made his headache worse so he pressed his fingers against his temples.

In the computer brain, his inhabitants watched him as he groaned to himself. Iris darted a sharp, stern eye at Lumine while he returned the look with a wide eye. Iris was indirectly blaming Lumine for Axl's trouble but the white Reploid was surprised.

An idea just struck Axl. Maybe there is a way to solve this problem concerning White Axl. Maybe it doesn't have to be just destruction. There should be some sort of way out, another way much better.

"We may even see something coming out of that smarts…"

Iris approached Axl. "Axl? Did you say something?" Axl hurriedly closed his eyes and met Iris. Upon looking at him, she felt somewhat nervous. It was one of those times when Axl had an exciting idea which could possibly harm everyone. The times of him getting human clothes were indeed beneficial but this one was different.

"Alright, Axl. What is it this time?" Axl had a small smile on his face.

Quite a distance away, a white personality was watching the other three data souls walk some distance before sitting down on the pitch-black floor in a circle. The Maverick frowned upon the sight and his curiosity grew as he watched.

Axl kept on talking for the following sixty to hundred seconds. What he said must have held a lot of content with striking keywords to his idea because from White Axl's point-of-view, Iris seemed very cheerful but the white Reploid only raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I think we should do." Axl looked on his inhabitants.

"Oh, Axl that was the best thing you've ever said! You've got my full support! Hee hee!" Iris giggled as she got up and jumped on Axl. "Umph! Hey, you didn't have to do that! C'mon, get off me!"

Lumine only put his fingers on his chin and rubbed it a little. His lips and eyes had the same kind of expression for the past two minutes. It should be noted however, that his yellow pupils shrunk slightly; though no one noticed, if anyone did, they would have difficulties in guessing his thoughts.

"So dear boy," – the white Reploid stood up – "this is your final decision? I can trust you to your actions, right?" Axl stared back at Lumine.

"Yeah I guess. You still want to destroy White Axl, right?"

"True, but I still respect your decision as well. I have my reasons. My point-of-view tells me that your decision is unacceptable but I guess, from your view, maybe this decision of yours can change things for the better. I'll see you later."

Axl was slightly ticked off from the white Reploid's reply and he wanted to ask what were his reasons for wanting to destroy his Maverick copy but Iris held him back. "Please, Axl. I believe you've made the right decision. It will take time but I'm sure that the greater good will be served."

His eyes opened quickly. Axl had just obtained the approval of his friends for his solution towards White Axl. Full with excitement, he jumped from the cushion and dashed towards Layer's office to give her the news.

"Axl, are you serious?! You're going to-!"

"Relax, will you? I'm sure that Lumine can handle it! He's an expert on this matter of writing codes, even if he's in my head! I just need you to prepare a container, anything of the sort! I'm waiting at the mechanics room!"

Axl dashed hurriedly out of Layer's own room. Layer tapped her fingers on her desk before getting off her chair. "I feel something bad is going to happen. Iris may approve of Axl's decision but it's just making me nervous…"

The blue-red Reploid had opted to do this faster and it had to be now. Not only will he get the entire issue over with, he could also look forward to better time-spending. The white Reploid though expressed his satisfaction with Axl, still remained skeptical of that decision for certain reasons.

Axl crashed into X's office, shocking the Commander while he was doing some documentation. Axl rudely slammed the door shut behind him and rolled on the floor before grabbing a chair. X looked at him, bewildered.

"Axl! You know better than to do that! What is it this time?"

"I think I know what to do with my Maverick copy! But first, I gotta tell you the history behind this!" He went on talking for the next fifteen minutes or so about White Axl's past. By the end of it, X only raised an eyebrow.

"So, it was Bob again? Lumine wasn't a Maverick originally? And now you are trying to… save him?! Why would you do that?"

"Well," – Axl sat on the chair properly – "my dad always said that the world needs smarter people, or in this case Reploids. Since Lumine has been taught many things somewhere from eleven to three years ago and the human trash had corrupted him with a kind of conscious, along the way he picked up lots of those knowledge."

"I'm guessing that if we brain-cleanse this Maverick of his designated purpose and wipe out the memories, we could save a soul and with some goodness and knowledge, I'm sure he'll produce great results. He could work as a researcher. Maybe there'll be results which help restore some order around here."

X closed his eyes, frowning on the desk. Axl waited for his reply anxiously. He was certain that nothing could go wrong and everything would be solved easily.

"Huh… alright. We'll do what you suggest. We could get something positive out of that, who knows? So Layer's preparing a device to store White Axl?"

"Yeah, then it's a matter of memory cleansing and giving White Axl a body. A new identity, new purpose, everything will be solved instantly." Axl reclined on the chair some more. Silence prevailed the Commander's office for the moment.

Axl got off the chair back on his feet again. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to wait and see what kind of 'container' Layer is getting. In the mean time, I'm doing my studies." Axl rushed off back to his cubicle.

Some hours later, the blue-red Reploid was being taught by the white Reploid concerning mathematical calculations of force and power of electricity. Iris on the other hand had made a secret trip to the electronic prison to meet White Axl. The Maverick stood up and smiled upon her arrival. She deactivated the prison audio censors.

"Iris, what is going on? Is it to do with me?"

Iris had her eyes shut briefly before explaining. "White Axl, we have finally decided on what to do with you. Well, since you were kind enough to cooperate with us in the past, we are now going to spare your life and reward you your very own body."

"But there's a price you must pay. We are going to purge all your negative thoughts, ideals and your memories. We want you to start anew and do something good; prove your worth to everyone. Lumine was kind of convinced it was the better way, though he still wants to destroy you. It will all be over soon."

White Axl trembled slightly. "What?!"

"Yeah, I guess it kind of hurts you to have your memories cleansed and forced in new ones. I'm sorry but please don't get angry. It's all for your own good." Just before the Maverick was going to say something, Iris reactivated the audio censor and walked away. She didn't see the Maverick's face full of fright and speechlessness.

On the other side, Axl blew a sigh of relief. "Well, that's all done! Thanks for your help, Lumine. If it weren't for you, I would have never been able to finish this Core Sciences assignment and start working on the other two more."

"It's nothing, dear boy. You have my word that I would tutor you."

Axl lied on the pitch-black floor while the white Reploid stood. "So dear boy, this is it, isn't it? You're willing to spare the Maverick and let him start anew, despite the unknown circumstances to come?" Axl raised an eyebrow.

"What unknown circumstances? I know you're quite uncomfortable with Mavericks ever since you got back here and defeated Bob, but can't you give him a conditional chance? That reminds me, what are your reasons for destroying White Axl?"

Lumine scratched his head. "Yes, you're right that I can't tolerate Mavericks. Dear boy, you may have a point that Mavericks can be given conditional chances… but I guess this copy of yours is different. I hope you understand me."

"No, actually I don't. Could you elaborate that?"

"Alright, I will. You see, dear boy-" They were interrupted by a fellow Hunter tapping hard on Axl's cubicle walls. The Reploid got shocked as he had not anticipated that. "Hey (Reploid's name), what's up?"

"It's Commander X. He wants you in the mechanics department."

Once again, it was back to the mechanics room for Axl. The familiar sight of the advanced scanning machine that detected Lumine and the given bad weather of heavy rains was all too familiar nearly 3 1/2 months ago. Axl made a gulp before he voluntarily strapped himself to the seat and allowed his head gem to be exposed.

The wires were all connected to his head gem. He was watched over by X, Zero and two navigators. Layer hadn't arrived yet for the 'container' she had prepared was being 'pushed' on its way to the room.

"What do you mean the body's not here yet? X!"

"Well, do you know how hard it was for Layer to look for a spare, dummy Reploid? Now that the newer Reploids have replaced the earlier new generation ones, it's hard to get some specimen from anywhere! Lucky for you, she found one in the HQ's warehouse which she used for running the simulations during the Jakob crisis."

"You mean, she forgot all about it?!" His inhabitants made a laugh only he could hear. "Sure, if you insist on putting it that way. Oh look, she's here. Gear yourself, Axl."

Several Reploid guards were pushing a trolley with intact, standing new generation Reploid on it. The Reploid dummy looked exactly like those the Hunters had fought in many places during the Jakob crisis. It was a construction Reploid.

"Phew… well I forgot that we had this type of Reploids used earlier. I spent so may hours looking here and there! Anyway, let's get this started."

Zero made a step forward. "So, what exactly is the plan again?"

Alia stepped forward. "Axl wants to spare the Maverick in him, Zero. So, before we do a safe transfer, Lumine is going to delete many of his memories and mission. His new memories will make him safe so he could inhabit a new body."

"Alright, here we go. I've already set up the scanning machine to link Axl's brain to the dummy's brain. Axl, close your eyes." Layer pressed a red button.

Axl had closed his eyes as Layer instructed him to. Axl was back in his computer brain with his inhabitants. He watched Lumine tapping codes of instructions on the green orb to disengage the prison. The prison disintegrated into cubes thus letting the Maverick free in the mind. Iris walked out to hold his hand.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt, I promise." A loud noise was heard and everyone turned to see a vertical blue warp just ahead of them. Lumine made a sound no one heard and placed his right hand out, emitting a globe or purple aura.

"Alright, Maverick. Here's what going to happen. I know dear girl had already told you what I am going to do to you, but this time there's a catch. I am going to input some new data about your form. This old one has to go. You'll get a new form along with a new identity and memory. Got that?"

White Axl nodded. Iris still held his hand firmly. Axl was watching the whole thing with anticipation. Lumine's hand was about to pierce through the Maverick…

Suddenly, White Axl swiped away Iris' hands and pushed her down on the pitch-black floor. "Aaah!" The other two data souls were shocked to see this and so were the rest watching via a monitor. "Iris!" Zero shouted out.

"Iris! Why you!" Axl dashed forward to pin his copy down but the Maverick was quick this time. He dashed faster to Axl and gave him a rough knock on the head, causing Axl to fall on the floor as well. "Urgh!" Lumine became angry.

"Dear boy! Dear girl! You Maverick! I knew not to trust you!" Lumine sped forward and engaged a brief battle with White Axl. Many punches and kicks were traded among the two. Lumine had clenched his fist tight and gave White Axl a blow on the face.

White Axl sped up behind Lumine and before he knew it, he was given a rough kick on his back. "Gurrgghh!" The moment Lumine fell on the floor, White Axl sped towards the warp. X saw that and turned to Layer.

"Seal off the connection now!" Layer was about to cut the joint but she was too slow for the Maverick. White Axl had already entered the warp into the dummy Reploid. A second later, the standing dummy was shaking violently at the middle of a wall. X and Zero geared themselves for battle while Pallette tried to stir Axl awake.

"Axl, wake up! This is serious! The Maverick has – Oh no!" The dummy Reploid's form stirred violently of its shape and in a split second, the form of White Axl was fully displayed. His eyes opened wide, revealing evil yellow eyes and a sneering smile.

"Free at last! Gahahaha!" He made a cross with his arms, gathering some energy before he set them free in the form of white-silvery aura. The aura expanded spherically and just like the incident of day 14, everything in its way was destroyed.

Axl had got up just in time and unbuckled himself. He got on the floor only to find debris, concrete melted and his friends were all injured. Axl got really angry and looked up at his copy. "You! How did you do that? Why didn't you-?!"

His body was taken over by the white Reploid. A dark shadow covered his eye but his lips showed violent degrees of anger. He looked around him and saw the rest struggling to stand up. "Are you all alright?!"

"Well, well. Tsk tsk tsk." Everyone turned their attention to White Axl. "Thank you for giving me the chance to live again. However, I'm afraid I can't allow you to delete my memories and original identity. Your little salvation plan simply won't work. In fact, Axl, your salvation plan WILL never work."

Lumine's arm somehow reached for the speaker button on his right ear. Axl yelled out full of anger: "What are you saying? What's going on?!"

"Oh you don't know, do you? Ah yes, that's right, Lumine never told any of you. I will answer your other curiosities still. You see, I merely took advantage of Iris' pity all along." Iris was highly shocked. "What…?"

"That's right. The moment Iris approached me a long time ago for her little cooperation idea, I cooked up a plan to gain her sympathy. Her sympathy was the only way I had to survive. I'm sorry if I had roughed with you, Iris, but I'm not allowing you all to kill me this easily."

"This little ability to release damaging aura? Simple. The moment Lumine extracted all those combat data back then before he was going to imprison me, I made a very quick copy of all of them. Hah. I was never going to let Lumine's precious combat data go. All that diversity and power, wasted? Never."

"Ah yes. About your salvation plan? It'll never work. If you delete my memories and my mission, it's the same as deleting me. That's right; my sole mission was to propagate the new world and my life is attached for that. I had also failed to corrupt you all; if I can't do that, at least I'll wreck havoc in your precious City, all for Master Bob!"

"Lumine, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you can never bring yourself to tell the truth to Axl and Iris, right? Go on, tell your friends. I'm waiting for you. Gwahahaha!"

White Axl flew off in the middle of the heavy rain. Several damaged floors were getting wet due to the rain and there was a little chaos. Lumine remained where he was on the floor, looking all sad; the rest slowly going to him.

"Lumine…what's going on?" Axl asked softly.

"Dear boy… dear girl…White Axl isn't just only a personality of his own, he is the incarnate of Sigma, a new Sigma loyal to the human trash. He has grown from a mere corrupt conscious to a full-grown little Sigma. It's true that the corrupted data of Sigma never left me; that wasn't necessary."

"Lumine…what exactly do you mean?"

"Dear boy, when human trash first detected Sigma's corrupted data in me, it is true that he made another corrupt program to control me. However, this data was actually an exact same copy of that Maverick data, only more modified to be loyal to him. In other words, he's unstoppable and forever loyal to human trash."

"Think about it. Commanders X and Zero have fought him countless times. Did Sigma ever give up on his idea of Reploid freedom under his rule? He never did. He went on and on, until you all defeated him for good on the Moon. It was exactly the same thing here. White Axl will go on and on until someone wipes him off the face of the Earth. That's why I still prefer him to be destroyed. He's an incarnate of Sigma, only more vicious and more loyal to human trash."

"Why didn't you tell us? Is it true you were afraid, Lumine? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth? Of course. I was never afraid to tell you; White Axl already told you all himself, indirectly, that he was an incarnate of Sigma. He said "I am a form consisting of majority Virus data". I expect you two to know that since the Maverick himself told you but I guess I was wrong. Forgive me if I did something wrong, dear boy and girl."

Iris was angry. "That…that piece of data misused me! Took advantage of me right on my face and yet I was too blind to see it! Axl, Lumine, you have my permission to delete that personality! Zero, don't disappoint me!"

Zero charged up his saber. "Right! Time for some Maverick fighting! I am going to enjoy this! Let's move!" X nodded at Zero and the white Reploid.

X had started giving orders. "You three navigators, quickly alert the government that there's a rampaging Maverick of Bob's on the loose! There are many innocent lives to save! We can't afford to lose time! Hunters, let's move out!"


	27. Existpeace Ch28-30

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rampage

"Gwahahaha! Take this, humans! And some of these! And also one of those!" Barely two minutes after White Axl had taunted Axl and gang, White Axl had floated around the skies of the Big City and fired random large white-silvery fireballs, causing massive explosions and destruction.

Various structures were either blown apart or torn in huge pieces that ruined the surface below. Underground pipes were burst with water flowing out, fires and blackouts became widespread and there was total chaos in the district of the Hunter HQ and those surrounding it. It was raining heavily.

Reploid and human security forces have been deployed to gun down the Maverick. That would have been a dumb thing to do, though they are trying, as White Axl often avoided the bullets with perfection.

"So, you humans are indeed looking for trouble, huh? Let the fight begin! Take this!" His arm gathered a huge aura globe. The forces got frightened and tried to flee.

Just when he was about to fire, a small object at unbelievable speed has hit him hard. It even punctured into his armour. "Guurrgghh!" The aura globe was dissolved and he turned to his back.

He saw an angry Lumine; with him was a huge flame ball containing a familiar sphere of metal. Both confronted each other while levitating. "So, you've finally shown up. Had enough with playing coward all along?"

"I was never a coward, you Maverick. You hurt my friends, especially after giving us your word and that is a despicable act. Everyone knows that. TAKE THIS!" Lumine waved his arm forward and the metal sphere began to be pinched into high-speed bullets.

"Is that the best you can do? Hah!" White Axl fired a big white-silvery laser ray at Lumine. The white Reploid avoided it, only at the cost of a giant explosion below.

"Those were innocent humans! You've made me really angry!" Both of them charged forward to one another and clashed at a certain point with their arms defending each other. Without wasting minutes, they engaged in another hand-and-feet battle in the air. Both tried to hit the other and defend themselves.

Lumine collected all metal bullets and super-cooled a huge hammer and hit White Axl hard on the head, crashing him into a nearby building. White Axl returned back a silver flame and hit Lumine also hard. After some difficulty, Lumine neutralized the flame to harmless laser away.

Iris had lent her power to Lumine but Axl couldn't so he naturally felt guilty. Lumine could only use Axl's guns and do some rapid firing. Finally not tolerating silence, Axl grabbed Lumine's arms to unveil his guns and fired back at White Axl.

The Maverick was showered with tonnes of plasma bullets, injuring him amid flying the air. Lumine was surprised and briefly talked to Axl, also flying around to avoid White Axl's repeated punches. The raindrops were splashed away.

"Dear boy, dear girl, this fight is personal. I can handle this alone!"

"No you can't! He's got your powers and could easily wipe us out! I'm helping you no matter what!" Iris continued channeling her power to him. "Lumine, I know I can't do much but my guns are at your disposal. Help me finish him off."

"That's nice of you, dear boy. Thank you." Lumine returned to firing multiple laser rays; some striking his opponent, some missed him. White Axl grinned evilly and made a strong hand swipe. Realizing what the attack was, he activated his force shield to protect himself. He was immunized but the many streets and structures before weren't.

A bigger explosion yielding much smoke ensued. The forceful waves pounded him upwards and White Axl had appeared in front of him. A powerful punch from him was however repelled back and White Axl was flung backwards in return.

"I should have not listened to dear boy and have crushed you myself weeks ago! GRRAAH!" Lumine fired a huge laser flame at the Maverick, thus causing another giant explosion in the skies. The fight continued in the smoke.

Meanwhile, on the ground, everywhere was rugged amid the rain. Serious damage and uneven terrains showed up. Maverick Hunters and human authorities were rushing to get most humans and Reploids past giant cracks and the like. Two familiar figures approached a Hunter in charge of one of the operations.

"(Reploid's name), how's the situation coming?"

"Commander X, everything is under control! While the Reploids above are fighting, we managed to get hold of some populace in already 3 districts! Hey, isn't that the ex-Maverick Lumine with …Axl?!"

"Focus on your duty. We'll handle it from here." X and Zero immediately dashed off in another direction to try to reach the fighting duo. This battle was going to be hard as two Reploids would be constantly levitating and the commanders aren't exactly fully-equipped for aerial battles.

Just then, a giant flaming ball of shining red and orange appeared and it was going towards Zero. "Zero, look out!" X dodged downwards and pushed Zero backwards. Both nearly got hit by the speeding projection of energy and a giant explosion occurred, creating a crater and pounding them further to the back.

"Where did that come from? There they are!" Zero pointed upwards at 2 o'clock. Two white Reploids were furiously battling each other, often with firing of auras and laser rays. Lumine occasionally super-cooled the liquid metal sphere to various objects he used to smack White Axl real hard and fired Iris' fireballs.

"Really, you white Reploid, is that the best you could do? How about this? Your laser slashes! Hah!" White Axl made a hand swipe and a crescent beam of orange and ten feet wide appeared. The beam charged towards Lumine but he had prepared another aura to smack it back towards the Maverick.

"Grraahh!" With dark purple aura on both hands, he clenched his fists and smacked the crescent with huge force, faster towards White Axl. Having figured the Maverick would avoid to the left, the crescent had been pounded to Lumine's right thus slicing a small portion of his body. His third fingertip was partially sliced.

"You! Just watch me - Gaarrgh!" A huge charged plasma shot appeared from the back and struck White Axl hard, injuring him. Then from his top, a red familiar Reploid was charging downwards.

"Take this!" Zero had released his charged saber shockwave, powerful enough to deliver his own blow and pound the orange crescent back to White Axl. The plasma shockwave and the crescent somewhat merged and became a huge spiky beam. The Maverick was hit hard down to the ground.

"Gwaahh!" White Axl yelled out the pain while being plummeted, creating a crater on the roads and throwing up many human vehicles. The explosion ended with large smoke rising to the air. The surprised white Reploid flew towards a nearby building where X and Zero soon gathered.

"I didn't expect you two to come here. What took you so long? I can handle things here by myself." He got rebuked by Axl and Iris for that comment. X and Zero smiled as they dusted themselves, getting wet by the rain.

"Not really. If X hadn't caught him off guard and I hadn't come in, the Maverick wouldn't have been pounded down badly. Besides" – Zero flared his saber more – "I'm doing this not just for you, I'm doing this for everyone. Axl, Iris, his dad – we all wish for no Mavericks, don't we?"

"We had some trouble." X spoke up. "We had to make sure first that the Hunters had spread out to evacuate everyone in the 3 districts so no one gets hurt."

"GWAHAHA!" A large spherically-expanding aura appeared and thrown the three Reploids backward. "Garr!" As the aura dissolved slowly in the air, many structures in the range got caught up. They broke into large or small millions of pieces and fires were flamed along the way. An evil-looking White Axl levitated to them.

The three Reploids glared back with shock. White Axl had a very evil grin on his face and surrounding himself was a distinct white flame.

"It will take more than that to stop me, you scum! I have much of Lumine's power and I'm bound to win and further Master Bob's dreams! HAH!" A mere strong hand swipe and the trio were blown off their feet, along with a huge portion of the building they were on. The structural portion collapsed heavily on the ground.

"X! Zero! Huh!" Lumine emitted his aura to save the two Commanders and brought them close to himself. The two Commanders blew relief or else they would have fallen down 35 storeys; Zero was able to safe himself earlier due to dashing to a wall.

"This is not over yet, Hunters and Reploid!" X raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it isn't." Lumine spoke. "You have not been defeated yet."

Only about 1 1/2 hours of battle and a big portion of Big City's core districts have been severely damaged. Smoke billowed and huge flames were unstoppable, even by the rain. Chaos reigned everywhere. Yet hope remains on the two Commanders, according to most humans and Reploids who were accustomed to peace already.

The battle had resumed again. Zero delivered another round of charged saber attacks at White Axl but that often cost him height and health since White Axl easily flung him back to other buildings. Big concrete shards and furniture were thrown everywhere from his collision. "Grr! Must defeat… Maverick…"

White Axl repeatedly engaged on X and Lumine, capable of fighting both at the same time. X made many jumps and repeated charger Buster shots while White Axl's aura broke through many objects just to get him. The white Reploid made repeated blasts on the Maverick.

"You guys are seriously very irritating." With that, White Axl made a cross with his arms and stretched far out, releasing lots of electricity flying everywhere. X and Lumine were caught up in the range and were heavily damaged.

"Arrgghh!" They both fell roughly to the ground below them. Other than that, many safe electrical and electronic applications became damaged due to the excessive power. They all caught on fire, unknown to them. X got up from his own crater and rushed upwards to fight but Lumine wasn't.

He had used up much energy from the inexhaustible reserve in Axl's body but that doesn't mean he was not affected. He struggled to stand back up but his legs wouldn't listen. He fell back down on the round and sighed heavily.

"Lumine! Don't give up! Here, let me help you!" Iris channeled in more of her power but that wasn't sufficient enough. Lumine could stand up a little but still puffed.

"I'm fine, dear girl. Just bear with me for a while-" Just then, he felt suddenly much replenished. A very warm and gentle feeling encapsulated him. Interestingly, it wasn't Iris who did it. It was Axl.

"Dear boy?!" Axl had his right hand stretched out with his left hand holding on it. He looked very tired and sort of breathing heavily. He managed to smile meekly.

"I did my best… This power-giving thing is so hard to do… till my energy is drained… Don't bother me, Lumine… just go… finish him off…"

In the computer brain, Lumine gave a quick bow to him. "Thank you, dear boy. It helps a lot." Stretching his hand far, two plasma guns just appeared and he held the trigger tightly. Wordless, he levitated back to confront White Axl.

White Axl was busy fighting with X. X's repeated Buster shots were vaporized away by the Maverick's own aura despite his best efforts to hit him. Charging up a powerful punch, the maverick dashed forward and hit him on the chest.

"Argh! I won't give up!" X was pounded back to another structure and fell all the way down. He climbed back up the wall and managed to hit the Maverick with another charged Buster shot. White Axl was cometed to an aerial train passage, creating a small crater. Looking on the huge concrete block, he yelled out.

"Huuuarggh!" Both hands gathered globes of aura and he formed a cross with his arms. The concrete block behind him was shaking violently and shining white light was noticed. The block was separated from the whole passage, lifted on White Axl's arm. X's eyes widened with shock.

"I won't let you get in my way!" With much strength he hurled the giant block towards X. X was very damaged by the impact and the worse part was that he couldn't escape in time before his collision with other giant structures and a giant explosion.

Just when White Axl thought he had finished off the Reploids for good, Zero had sneaked up on him and yelled out just before he launched a far stronger attack.

"I was just getting started, Maverick!" A gigantic saber beam was launched from his saber. The power embedded inside was very far stronger than before and even chipped in a slash of a scar on White Axl's back.

"Garrghh! Why you! Ahh!" He was in turn fired with multiple plasma bullets and pink fireballs from Lumine. The white Reploid first showered him with the yellow rain of plasma shots and rapidly bolted him off with Iris' power.

"Give up now!" Some of the metal on White Axl's chest armour was chipped off due to the attacks. His health status was steadily declining as well. As if that wasn't enough, during the shower of fireballs, X returned dramatically from another explosion and fired another round of charged shots at the Maverick.

"Hargh! WAHH!" Lumine had already flown on top of White Axl and blasted him with a thick laser flame. He was darted along with the flame to penetrate the ground heavily. This explosion is far bigger and more destruction. The three Reploids gathered to a common spot. Lightning struck even stronger.

X looked at the white Reploid with a stern look. "Try to tone down on the destruction, Lumine. Look at this! Three districts have been severely damaged because of your powers! If only we knew how to defeat the copy of Axl…"

He hung his head down briefly in shame. "I guess I'm sorry then…X. I was told of by father once for that same reason but I guess this time I'm going to be in lots of trouble this time. I have to destroy that copy of me and dear boy no matter what it takes!"

He stretched out his arms and emitted a globular purple flame of an aura around him. Zero only raised an eyebrow and started his comments.

"No response from our enemy yet." He checked via a communicator and spoke with other Hunter officers. "So far, much of these 3 districts have been evacuated. Everywhere is quiet and empty. The other surrounding districts have been put on high alert and caution. Now, let's start looking for that Maverick."

Suddenly a huge row of intense fire appeared and hit the three Reploids directly.

"Warrghh!" All three shouted their pain. The flames withered away shortly after and soon emerged the evil White Axl. The trio made a combat stance to prepare themselves for the next attack. The Maverick merely smiled.

"Everywhere is empty? Good. It seems my effort to wreck havoc for Master Bob is paying off indeed. Perhaps you think you could fight me easily here, hm?"

"I'm just getting tired of you, that's all." Zero's saber flared fiercely.

"On the contrary, I love to play with you guys. So, what's say we get somewhere excitement somewhere else? Bwahahaha!" White Axl extracted from his body five burning spheres of dark orange circumferencing himself, pretty much the same like he made Lumine attack the Hunters the first time on the Moon.

"Try and catch me if you can!" White Axl flew backwards, still facing the Reploids and began firing off random shots of the flaming spheres which were constantly regenerating. "He's going for the other districts! Move out!"

A Reploid and two Hunters began chasing the levitating Maverick. Originally the flaming spheres were supposed to target and destroy various human structures. Having seen the good guys coming after him, White Axl made the flaming sphere target them instead. Dangerously fast and damaging they obviously were, everyone avoided them.

X made repeated dodges while running on the rooftops and climbing the walls of structures. The giant explosions on vacant buildings occasionally pounded him forward and once nearly made him fall off. He managed a few charged shots, all which missed and were avoided by white Axl.

Zero himself felt angry because his short-range attacks were useless. The only things he could do were keeping up with the rest and avoid the oncoming spheres.

The white Reploid was the obvious one who could only fight the Maverick. "Taste destruction! Hah!" A thick flame ray was released towards the Maverick. "Is that all you have?" the Maverick merely flew to the left to avoid the ray.

"Sorry, but I believe you know my powers better. Grraarr!" His left hand doing various movements; the ray suddenly froze and took the shape of a bag-like object. Its 'mouth' swallowed all of White Axl and the regenerating spheres. Shocked, the Maverick tried to burst his way out. Unbelievably, the 'bag' shrunk in size thus creating a giant explosion that injured White Axl severely.

"AAAHH! Why, you-!" White Axl somewhat lost his balance and fell down a considerable height before he managed to stabilize him. Just then, Zero jumped from a far distance, charging towards him. "Get ready for a real fight!"

His feet were somewhat enveloped by purple aura; now thanks to Lumine, Zero was able to fight well in the air without worrying about gravity. The red Reploid launched a heavy assault on the Maverick, mostly from saber slashes.

The slashes were very fast but the Maverick also managed to perform that speed on his defense. The last strike of Zero's clashed with the aura. Electrical sparks started flying out of them. As both weapons consisted mainly of laser-like projections of beams, both side continued to clash.

"You're just so irritating. Gah!" White Axl's hand swipe created a strong force that blew Zero away to his left. The purple aura was no longer there. It was X's turn to battle the Maverick. He fired around six fully-charged Buster shots all towards White Axl. Smug-looking, he repelled them all with a hand swipe.

"Really, X, I think that's the best you can do."

"NOT ME, YOU COPY!" It was Lumine. He had picked up a giant portion of one of the buildings sliced earlier. X awed as he ran, for the object was four storeys big. "HUUAARGH!" He threw the giant thing with full force towards the Maverick.

Full of shock and eyes wide, White Axl quickly conjured an aura to the form of a giant driller. The driller of immense proportions collided with the giant structure, drilled cracklines to cut the whole thing to huge shards. The shards crashed onto the ground below. He was however showered with Axl's plasma bullets.

"Urgh! Not these again!" It seemed as though White Axl couldn't defend himself against the plasma bullets because they were numerous and fast. Axl smiled to himself, knowing that with his weapon, his copy could perhaps be defeated faster.

"Try against this!" Lumine dashed towards the Maverick in the air, conjuring his aura to take the form of a gigantic sword of 18 feet length and three feet width. Holding up the sword high, he swung it towards White Axl's head. The opponent also conjured his own sword of equal length and they clashed.

More electric sparks flew out. They were fighting at a rather still position in the air. Withdrawing both swords back, they clashed and clashed again, neither able to strike the other. Meanwhile X and Zero were reunited.

"They've come to a standstill. This is our chance!" X nodded.

Zero flared his saber more viciously and X charged up his Buster more. They rapidly made a leap to the clashing duo. While Lumine and White Axl glared eye to eye fiercely, the Maverick saw the leaping duo towards him. He was in a fix.

If he turned on to X and Zero instead, Lumine would immediately slice him into two and that would be the end of him. If he struggled against the white Reploid, the other two would cook up serious damage on him. He preferred the latter choice.

The expected happened. Zero delivered a massive slash on his back, creating a distinct slash scar and X blasted him with a far powerful charged shot. The Maverick had no choice but to hold on tight.

The unexpected also happened. Lumine had detected a small sign of retreat, though it was not obvious and withdrew his sword higher and charged it onto the Maverick with even more strength than before. "You're doomed!"

In a split second, White Axl's sword was sliced into half and the sudden instability of the laser caused a massive explosion. Both were pounded back in opposite directions and fell down further. Lumine retained his balance in the mid-air and spotted the other two, incapable of saving themselves.

"Hah!" His aura emerged from his right palm and stretched out like two great ropes. Each rope managed to tie up its 'prey' safe and sound. X and Zero were placed on the ground gently. The aura was dissolved back into his body and he got down.

"Thanks for saving us, Lumine." X dusted himself while the white Reploid smiled back. He still had the speakers switched on so Zero was able to hear Iris' burst of concern.

"Zero, you're okay! Thank goodness!" Zero made a meek smile. "Sure Iris. No problem." The reunion was brief once again as three human vehicles were flung out of nowhere towards the trio. A dark purple force shield was created around the whole street and the three human vehicles melted upon contact.

"THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" White Axl walked out of the flames behind him; his right hand holding onto his left and sparks flying out from his back. "You!" the trio made a combat stance again. White Axl grinned evilly.

"I'm in luck! Do you know what just lays opposite there?! It's the district of Megalopolis! Tough luck! HAH!" White Axl emitted his spherically-expanding aura, damaging other property as well as repelling back raindrops.

"He's going after the humans in Megalopolis!" X yelled out as two different auras clashed again. Just behind White Axl was the distinct border of Megalopolis and the third district. Human security had either ducked or ran to avoid the clashing auras.

"You… can't … beat the likes… of… me! Grrarr!" Lumine became angrier and flared up his aura even more. His hands were stretched out to the left and right sides and seemed to yell out something inaudible. The purple aura expanded further against the white aura and approached closer to the Maverick.

"Grrgh… aahhh!" The purple aura overwhelmed the white counterpart thus dissolving it away. The humans made a run for their lifes, seeing that the purple plasma force approached closer. It was the widest it had ever stretched out' being at 240 meters. Most objects in its way were severely destroyed.

However this wasn't the case for White Axl. As long as the Maverick had spare energy and copies of Lumine's powers, he would be able to survive any attack related to use of controlled nuclear energy. After the aura had vanished, White Axl turned out to be quite tired and so was the same for Lumine and the Commanders.

"Why aren't you tired at all?! It's impossible!" Lumine smiled.

"Sorry, but have assistance from my friends. Axl, Iris, X and Zero… they are all next to me. I have their support which continuously regenerates me. I'm glad for that. You on the other hand, are very alone. No one can make it alone, you see. That's the way of life. You know that and you're still in defiance."

"Why, you! Master Bob's words alone are my inspiration! You fools just keep denying the inevitable! Arggh!" White Axl levitated back in the air and flew off to a certain destination. He also fired more laser shots, exploding structures here nad there. The trio repeatedly jumped to avoid huge falling objects and ran along.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the Megalopolis powerhouse; the same powerhouse they've been before. Amid the sight of fleeing humans and Reploids, the trio climbed higher to reach the Maverick and they met on the 49th floor.

White Axl yelled out as he sliced a giant concrete block away, crashing on the roads. Many wires came flying out of the hole and the Maverick held on it tight. Before anyone could do anything, a bright white flash occurred.

Seconds later, much of Megalopolis experienced blackouts or fires. White Axl was gleaming very brightly of white aura. He grinned and laughed loudly and evilly.

"Oh…darn it. He absorbed most of the districts power supply. Just like that Maverick you've fought before, dear boy. Indeed I have much diversified powers but I usual prefer not to show them to anyone." The white Reploid hung his head down again.

"I know, Lumine. You're a neat Reploid. Now go fight him!"

"So, you don't like publicity huh? Well, never mind that! This time I'll make sure that I'll fry up all the five of you! You death is imminent! Bwahahaha!" White Axl levitated and another round of battle has begun.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Continued

"I'm (human's name) and we are watching a powerful fight of our favourite Maverick Hunters against a white Maverick from the skies of raining Megalopolis. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, another Reploid fighting is the heir of the Prez Corporation! It is already 46 minutes into a new day and a destructive battle has interrupted our daily lives and possibly the worst since the last series of attacks!"

Back at the Maverick Hunter HQ, three navigators were watching the battle on a large screen, along with many other navigators in the command room. It seems that the situation in the three earliest devastated regions was under control.

"Oh I hope the guys are alright. It's been already more than 3 hours they were fighting the Maverick. This is the last of Bob's creations after all."

"Don't worry, Alia. The guys will be able to beat him flat. There's nothing to worry about." Then the alarm rang out loud suddenly. "Except the fact that the Hunters have reported in a new situation of chaos. Everyone, it's back to work!"

The trio were fighting lots in the district and because of that, various streets and places were subjected to either small or large-scale destruction. Smoke billowed thick into the airs. Places crumbled and citizens ran.

X fired many charged Buster shots but all were frustratingly neutralized by electric charges of White Axl's new aura. Zero tried his near-range slice attack but overwhelmed by the voltage. Just then, a pink spiky fireball was able to pierce through the voltage and dealt big damage on the Maverick.

X and Zero stopped on different buildings and turned to the levitating Reploid. "Thank dear girl, not me." That was all he said. A giant aura surge occurred, bringing back the Reploids' attention to the Maverick.

"Grrr… you may have defeated half of me, but my other half is just enough to bring your doom! I'm just getting started!" Crossing his arms and stretching it out, his white electrical aura flared up more. This time, seven giant fireballs pinched out from the aura.

They were constantly regenerating. When a fireball left its position to target a certain object, another fireball would pinch out on the same spot. Three fireballs were launched at them. Naturally they avoided it and the surface below received the explosion.

"Ahh! There has to be some way we can stop his powers!"

"X… leave that to me. You keep focused on distracting him. Only auras can fight auras. This one is personal!" The white Reploid flew rapidly to the Maverick and engaged with him another battle in the airs. As always, Lumine was right for he alone had the power to confront aura with aura.

"You're good. I'll enjoy fighting you." Lumine's eyes expressed much anger.

"ENJOY THIS!" He gave the Maverick a spinning back kick at the right ribs thus pounding White Axl to another structure. Due to the electric voltage, several circuits in the commercial building exploded gigantically and raised fires in surrounding areas too.

White Axl sped out of the flames and gathered some force in his fist. The white Reploid harshly blocked it upon contact with his purple aura. Releasing more heat into the aura, White Axl's knuckles were boiling slightly. The Maverick withdrew it away and instantly fired a white fireball at Lumine. Too fast to avoid.

Another huge explosion in the raining skies. Lumine was plummeted all the way down to the roads and made his own crater. He jumped back on his feet and found the Maverick flying towards himself and the seven fireballs all targeting him.

He jumped backwards to avoid the giant collision. The next explosion ripped off many street lane blocks, human vehicles and scarred all buildings including that of the powerhouse. Lumine then fired a thick laser flame, causing another round of destruction. The duo were about to levitate when an interruption came.

"Now, X! Shoot!" Zero slammed his saber charge on the ground while X fired his giant-sized charged shots. Both plasma shots cracked through the roads and as they went on, they somewhat merged into a larger entity. The blast came from White Axl's immediate left and it blasted him thoroughly.

"Waaahh!" All they saw was a blur shadow inside the white projection. But then seconds later, the white sphere vanished without any explosion. White Axl was half-kneeling on the ground with notable traces of thin smoke from his joints. He bore an angry look and yet managed a smile. Rain trickled on him.

"That…was...very…powerful… How is that possible?!"

"Haven't you realized it yet? Friendship allowed it possible! We also know what we are doing with our abilities! You're still convinced that Bob's ideas are true! Well, that is wrong!" X stretched his Buster forward at the Maverick while the others looked on.

"My mood stinks. You've really made me mad. My purpose is solely for the new world! If I throw it away, I have no other means of survival or existing! If I can't bring in the new world, I'll just have to destroy your precious City as I have said before! Huuargghh!" He emitted more of his aura.

The white flame enveloping him and the seven pinched fireballs appeared again. Without any issue of warning, seven of the fireballs and another seven more sped off in various directions. Full of shock, the three Reploids jumped away and hence the destruction of many places.

Some navigators back at the Hunter HQ were still watching the screen and they got a fright upon seeing multiple simultaneous explosions over a range of a mile or so.

Back at the site, nearly everyone was doused in fire and smoke. "Gwahahaha! See you Reploids later!" The Maverick flew off straight away. The three of them, especially Lumine, were most angry about the explosions and sped with faster speed.

The next battle was performed run-and-gun style. Enemies kept running in the same direction. X had tried to take White Axl down with multiple shots but were dismissed back by the white aura. Zero was closer to the Maverick so he made many leaps from rooftops down to streets to at least slash him once. All ended in failure.

"Taste destruction!" Lumine levitated further to the front of White Axl and blasted him with a thick laser flame. The attack was successful as it dealt him great damage at the cost of another explosion. Amid the smoke, a huge sword was swung downwards to the white Reploid's head. He saw that faster.

"Please!" Instantly a sword of dark purple aura was formed and the clashing began. While X and Zero tried to keep up with them, the duo fought on without proper sense of direction. Some sword clashes sliced portions of walls and abandoned aerotrains, all crashing down to the ground. Fierce looks were exchanged.

During the fight, Iris had channeled power to the white Reploid to maintain his health status all the time. Axl made occasional contributions but all were huge amounts yet few; since he was new to the method, he finally broke down on tire.

"Axl! Are you okay?!" Axl showed his palm to Iris. "No… (pant)… help Lumine…I'm fine…" With that he collapsed on the pitch-black floor. Full with new determination, she returned to her position and channeled more energy out.

The metal sphere Axl had was continuously used. Also controlled by Lumine, it was melted and super-cooled numerous times to form objects to whack the Maverick hard. So far, White Axl was hit by a cinderblock and boulder various times, often distracted so he was pounded several times severely.

"Arrghh!" Lumine's 'sword' sliced White Axl's 'sword' to half, causing another explosion from the unstable aura. White Axl crashed on a human vehicle, smashing it to paper-like, and looked back up. This time, Lumine conjured a huge globe and darted at the Maverick.

"Farewell!" The globe was intended to melt the Maverick instantly and get over with all the troubles. Sensing that, White Axl formed several aura shards and clashed with the globe. The more Lumine forced forward, the more he was being repelled.

"Did you think it was that easy, Lumine?!" "Of course not."

Forcing more strength while yelling "Haaarrggh!", the globe pushed the protective shards far back away to a commercial building and caused hallway's destruction. Dissolving the globe back, Lumine took out Axl's guns and fired rapidly.

"Arrgh! Not the rain of bullets again!" White Axl yelled out while being damaged. He was pushed backwards more and even lost balance till he was rolled. Getting a grip with his boots, he summoned forth two nearby large human public transport vehicles and flung it to Lumine. He shielded himself with purple aura and the vehicle parts that came in contact were melted instantly.

However, there was a twist in the situation. As soon as Lumine dissolved back his aura, white Axl directed the large vehicles to pull back and slammed the trio-in-one Lumine-led Reploid real hard. "Aaaahhhh!"

"Hah. So long." Then, a huge speeding force slammed on the Maverick too fast and hard. An airjet bike had been set at maximum speed and slammed on White Axl, darting him back around 400 meters and crashed onto the wall of a faraway building.

From the air, Zero landed on the ground softly. "Biking is better than running after you any time." With that, he released the super-charged saber slash attack on White Axl, still stuck in the crater. He kicked Zero hard back and levitated back out.

"Rah! Bothersome red scum! Let me teach me- Aahh!" It was X's turn to use the airjet bike on him. The bike crashed him far up in the sky and X had leaped earlier to launch a thicker charged blast on the Maverick.

"Gaarhh!" White Axl was flung off to the near northwest side of Megalopolis and crashed onto an airborne advertisement sign and fell down 45 storeys high, crashing onto an aerotrain passage. Unfortunately there were still some humans over there and that made things worse.

"Hah! Meddlesome humans! Arrggh!" The two same vehicles he used earlier this time were slammed onto him by Lumine. "That's for smashing me earlier." White Axl was slammed several more times in between the two vehicles. The noise attracted the humans' attention and they made a run for their lifes to the bordering district.

White Axl was very much tired after all the attacks and he knelt down on the passageway to catch some breath. Lumine threw the huge vehicles away and glared evilly on him. "Had enough already?"

"Not as long as I'm still alive! Graaahhh!" The duo sped forward to each other and X and Zero came in just on time to join the fight. This scene decorated the site where humans fled, also yelling, to the bordering district.

By now, nearly four districts have been severely damaged in flames, smoke and destruction. No authority and human dared to enter the four districts for the fight was still on, despite the dispatch of the army. It was close to 2 o'clock of day 123 and everyone was frustrated and roared angrily, demanding the Maverick be stopped.

More destruction was caused as the four Reploids continued fighting. If X's simple estimations were correct, White Axl's health status would be about 35 percent now. Then again, he wasn't sure because this is not a video game; it was reality.

White Axl produced more fireballs and crescent beams in a now-desperate attempt to hurriedly wear down his enemies. Due to quick movements, the beams and fireballs ended up on structures above and below, frustrating everyone further.

More and more structures were wrecked. The white Reploid got angrier by the minute and forced a lot of his strength in his left leg. He immediately gave the Maverick a strong kick on the head, sending him crashing on the head to a sturdy wall not far away. Another crater was created and an aura surge occurred.

"Grrr-argh!" The building behind White Axl had a big part of this wrecked to concrete and metal bits. With his permission, Lumine used his aura to fling X towards the Maverick and he was given a hard punch on the stomach area.

"Argh! Fine then, I won't destroy the city but I'll destroy you all instead!" Emitting two aura spheres on his hands, he swung them back and forth thus releasing a shower of white darting flames to Lumine. He was injured.

"Urk!" Protecting himself with only the cross of arms, he suffered from much of the darting flames. Axl was slightly unconscious and he felt the pain. "Uh… hurh…" His face showed pain and Iris could do little but stop and rush to Axl.

"Axl! C'mon, you're gonna be okay! Let me help you!" Iris placed her palm on Axl's head gem and emitted her pink aura. Axl was thus enveloped in pink light. Lumine was pleased with the incident and passed a quick message to her.

"That's right, dear girl. Dear boy needs you more. I am fine on my own. Don't worry for me." Iris made no reply and continued on tending to Axl. With a revival of strength via determination, Lumine formed his dark purple aura again. All other darting flames were repelled off at other directions, destroying other places.

White Axl smirked at him from far away. "Hmph! I thought you wanted to save the City and now, you're protecting yourself from the price of destruction?!"

"I know, but it seems the whole place is vacant. My worries had been deducted." Having said that, Lumine sped forward with greater speed; reaching White Axl in a blink of an eye. The following sentence was said in slow motion.

"You're toast." At lightning speed, Lumine's fist had punched into White Axl's stomach area, held White Axl's head and was given a rough head-butt and hurled him fall at 8 o'clock. White Axl crashed through many walls and windows; finally arriving out on the other side of the street before stabilizing himself.

"This is harder than I thought- Urrhh!" Lumine brought out Axl's guns and showered the Maverick with plasma shots. He was pushed bit by bit downwards to the ground 43 storeys below. The shower stopped.

A red shadow dashed up to him after jumping off the rooftop and swinging off various advertisement signs. It was Zero. "Miss me, Maverick?" He let go a charged saber slash on White Axl's chest, creating a huge line of scar on his armour.

"Garkk!" Some electric sparks flew out of the exposed mechanisms inside. He was then pounded on the back by X's charged Buster shot. "Umph!" White Axl was stunned all over. The two Commanders were falling downwards when a great purple hand came forth and grabbed both of them.

"When will you guys stop falling down from such great heights?" The white Reploid released his aura from his right palm to do so. He suddenly flung them all towards a nearby structure but they knew better and caught hold on them.

Lumine and White Axl resumed fighting in the air. This time, Lumine defended himself against the shower of spiky aura darts. His body gleamed silver slightly to show his body was immune to all attacks. He bore all attacks with giant explosions but there were no health damages.

White Axl smirked. "Being immune? Well I can do that!" The Maverick's body also gleamed shiny in return. "Hm. But there is one thing that this feature can't protect you against, Maverick." Lumine rapidly appeared to him.

"That is physical injury. GRARRH!" Lumine landed several punches on the Maverick's cheeks and body and gave him a strong upward kick. However, the Maverick fired some darting beams at Lumine in return and he swiped them away with his hand.

Lumine fired back beams and laser rays very quick, but the Maverick was able to dodge all of them. Getting closer and closer, he formed another weapon from the white aura but it was a large hammer. "Ughh!" Lumine was hit hard on the head downwards but he was able to stabilize himself.

"Isn't that physical injury too, heir of Prez?!"

"Of course it is. You're starting to get a good picture, despite your intelligence."

"I wouldn't tolerate that from YOU!" White Axl charged forward and Lumine made another giant sword with his aura. The battle this time was thrice-fold faster than the previous weapon-play and X and Zero could do little but watch for an opportunity to join in the fight again. Lightning struck again.

White Axl occasionally fired back some crescent beams but Lumine repelled them strategically to nearby objects. Those nearby objects are either huge advertisement boards or those aerotrain passage connectors. White Axl avoided many advertise boards but a concrete slab did hit him quite seriously, flaring his anger and fuelling the battle further.

The scene was watched by many humans over at the neighbouring district, via the cameras of bold press members who dared danger by helicopters, and back at the Maverick Hunter HQ. Iris 'enjoyed' the front seat view for the price of pain.

She was still healing Axl's great tire from his new experience of channeling energy to Lumine. Her effort seemed to have paid off as Axl's closed eyes were flickering a little. He made a moaning sound that caught her attention.

"Axl? Axl! Oh c'mon, wake up already! You got me so worried! Please Axl, don't be so dead! Not after I nearly lost you! Please!" Axl's eyes opened slightly and the first thing he saw was a blurry image of a sad concerned Iris.

"Uh…Iris?" The image blurred further to become the point-of-view of Lumine fighting his white copy. He got a rude shock for that, yelling out; that yell earned a moment's worth of attention from the white Reploid.

"Dear boy?!" In the computer brain, Lumine rushed over to the lying Axl. "You're okay! Thank goodness; I was thinking you were gone for!"

Axl smiled back. "Hey, I was just tired. Thanks for your concern, Lumine but you have to take care of my copy first, since you insisted." In the outside world, X and Zero had re-joined the fight, blasting shots and slashes everywhere.

"Of course. It's personal because I have to settle some debts with the two of you."

Before Axl and Iris could ask anything further, Lumine put full concentration on his battle with White Axl. He quickly avoided incoming concrete blocks White Axl had ripped apart from some other high-rise towers. In return, he fired back several large globes, all which were surprisingly homing.

White Axl continued to fly around here and there to deter the homing globes. He used the old trick of suddenly darting vertically up a building to stop the homing globes. The destruction was powerful but he met up with Zero.

"Hah!" It was another charged saber attack that scared him on the body. White Axl earned his second slash, next to his first. "Grrahh!" He immediately formed a gammer hammer from his aura and smacked Zero to his right.

"Arrgghh! I won't lose!" Far up the Megalopolis skylines, Zero was slammed straight to a 65 storey building and crashed onto much furniture. Hurriedly, he raced out of the place and jumped to fall deep down to confront the Maverick again.

Along the way, he met Lumine who had forcibly halted his fall by enveloping him in aura and brought him high to the skies. X was also fighting, this time using an aerial platform he cleverly obtained to support his position on the heights.

Though X's attacks helped further damage White Axl, Lumine's fierce laser flames were most damaging. Zero, assisted by the white Reploid, was able to give all his best of saber slashing to the defenseless Maverick.

Moments later, all three Reploids and a Maverick seemed to have finished their battle, ended by X's giant-sized charged shot at the Maverick. They were all in the air, slightly higher than the tallest tower in the district, getting a neat view of the surrounding and the previous three districts on fire. White Axl was panting.

"You three… are really… (pant)…persistent. But I do not…intend on letting you… live any more!" White Axl crossed his arms and curled slightly. His aura flared with increasing fury. X and Zero were taken back slightly by the stance but Lumine wasn't worried at all. All three of them felt strong winds blowing from him.

"What is he doing?!" Zero looked at the cold, emotionless Reploid.

"He's going to perform Paradise Lost, I suppose. Just like the day on the Moon, when the projection of darkness everywhere and accumulation of energy is complete, he'll weave himself in a cocoon and instantly kill us all. I supposed my modifications of the attack were too powerful years ago."

"What?!" X stared at Lumine. "If the attack succeeds, he'll kill us and other citizens around us?!" X got a small nod. "Possible. That depends on the range he sets."

Axl had left the speakers switched on the entire time so X and Zero heard Axl's and Iris' pleas. "What?! You have to stop him then!" "Lumine, please! Stop him now!"

"I don't think so." Just when the Maverick stretched out his hands to release full force of the planned attack, something unexpected occurred. His movement was suddenly stunned and huge sparks and electric jolts ran though his body. There was no attack.

"WHAT?! What's happening to me?! I feel so unstable! Why can't I perform your most powerful attack?!" White Axl glared evilly at the smiling Reploid.

"It seems you've let your guard down. Haah-Hah!" Lumine released more of his dark purple aura and brought everyone with him forward to a decisive fight. White Axl remained paralyzed though levitating in the air. He struggled to move but due to the sudden error, his joints were stiff.

X repeatedly fired five charged Buster shots at White Axl. All hit the stunned Maverick, decreasing his health status seriously. "Hm! That ought to teach you a lesson!" X seemed satisfied but still kept firing.

Zero performed some Charged saber attacks more easily now. Ironic as it may seem but he felt that his attacks this time was a little 'boring'. Lumine gathered a flaming pink sphere in his right palm. "This one is for dear girl."

He threw the thing like a baseball at White Axl. The result was another giant explosion. Somehow due to weird reasons, the Maverick's joints were loosened and he was able to move again. He retreated slightly to the back and prepared another attack.

But he was instantly approached by his three opponents. X launched several more Buster shots but they were slammed away by White Axl towards the surface below. Several structures in the neighbouring district became the first few to be damaged in the fifth district. Chaos occurred briefly.

Thanks to the flying protection of an aura enveloping him, Zero dashed forward in the air and presented a giant saber slash to White Axl, injuring the Maverick severely. X stared on as he never saw Zero do that kind of attack before.

"What? I was saving that for a special Maverick!"

Lumine clamped his fists tight and whacked them on White Axl's left side of his face. The force pounded him slightly downwards and he crashed on the walls of another building at the northwest border of Megalopolis. White Axl grudgingly fired back a laser flame but Lumine smacked it further into space.

The fury of Axl's plasma bullets returned. Oddly this time the Maverick was being fired upwards and was further given upwards kicks and punches. X and Zero were dragged along to watch the fight. "This one is for dear boy."

Lumine gathered more strength in his right palm. The strength consisted of part of Iris' power, Axl's bullets and his own, to show their unity. "Besides myself, this one is for all of us. Haah-HAH!" He quickly placed the palm on White Axl's body gem and fired the shot. This time the injury was more and another giant explosion was formed. White Axl's body gem was smashed to bits.

"Gaahh!" White Axl couldn't fight any further. The evil-looking white Reploid glared down on him when the smoke had vanished and sneered at him.

"Oh, two more things. One, you don't deserve this." Lumine's hand penetrated through White Axl's body; shards flying out and in his grasp, a sphere-like machine. It was the nuclear chamber for vaporizing human foodstuffs. The white Reploid brashly took it out and smashed it with his bare hand.

"Second, you don't need this anymore." He used his slicing laser, also called secret laser technique, and sliced off White Axl's lower half of his feet below the knees. Two leg parts were forcefully separated and were grabbed by the white Reploid.

Out of nowhere, Axl's metal sphere was melted and merged with the sliced-off leg parts and super-cooled into a large hammer. "HAAAHH!" Lumine dealt the final blow on White Axl and he was thrown down 63 storeys onto the ground of the neighbouring fifth district. Shards of roads were torn apart as White Axl was finally put to a hold.

The humans ran away screaming. Seconds later, it was all clear. White Axl was lying in a small crater of his own and a small puddle of water, barely able to move. X and Zero landed safely on the ground and so did Lumine. The white Reploid wordlessly dropped the huge hammer on the road and walked up to White Axl. X and Zero followed suit.

"We win, I guess." X nodded at Zero. Slowly, a crowd of humans and Reploids gathered around the scene, standing 50-or-so feet away for safety. Whispers were heard and the situation calmed down. After a tiring 6 ¾ hours of battle against a single Maverick, they have won.

White Axl opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of evil-looking white Reploid, who was switching off the speakers on his ear. The lightning and thunder struck again while he glared back. "You lose."

Chapter Thirty: History

For Iris, she had seen enough of so much violence. For her, firing lasers, the huge explosions and destruction of structures was fine as she had seen some herself. But slicing off a Maverick's body and even pulling off machinery from the inside was too much. Overwhelmed by emotion, she hugged Axl for soothing.

"Lumine was too much! Why did he have to do that?!" She cried on him. Axl merely held her closely and patted her back gently. "That's the way he settles scores, I guess. It's all over now, Iris. Don't worry."

The white Reploid heard that and he felt guilty for displaying much violence while Iris had to watch. "I'm sorry, dear girl." He whispered before getting back to business with the Maverick personality. He made a mean glare.

"Well, well. That was very entertaining. But I'm afraid your little entertainment cost us four districts' peace. I suppose the same ought to go with you." Lumine's right leg stepped forward to smash White Axl's left arm, much to everyone's shock. Even X and Zero were shocked by the sudden brutality.

"You…why? Why can't I perform your precious attack?! Could it be I copied some errors along with your data? Why?! Tell me!" He shouted at Lumine.

Lumine made a small laugh full of meanness. "You're kind of desperate to know things around here, aren't you? You see, it's really quite simple." Unexpected to everyone else, he proceeded to smash flat White Axl's right hand.

"Aaahh!" That was Iris' scream. She held on tighter to Axl and wept more. X and Zero were utterly surprised with his brutality. "Lumine! What are you doing? Stop this madness now!" Lumine turned back at them.

"Really? I finally had dear girl's and dear boy's permission to destroy this Maverick. I waited for more or less a month already and I am tired of letting him live on more. I wish to do this quickly and besides, I could have my own fun."

X wanted to protest further but Zero held him back.

"Ha ha ha." The laugh was directed to White Axl. "Why can't you use my abilities fully? Why you were stunned? I'm sorry but you seemed to have inheritance dear boy's lack of analytic skills. That's why you don't seem to comprehend."

"You may have copied all my data and dear boy's too, but you can never be me. Simple as that. Let me tell you further. You see, there have been no errors in the data you copied but it was a matter of specificity. Really, for an intelligent Maverick like yourself, you aren't so observant, taking things so easily for granted."

"There are several factors why you can't perform my special attack. Firstly, it's the body you're occupying. This body may be that of a new generation Reploid, having the ability to adopt new data for survival, but this body is just that of a construction Reploid. It doesn't have so much reserves of energy, compared to this body."

"Why?! How could a prototype body possess so much energy compared to the new generation Reploids?! What about all the other attacks I made?!"

Lumine laughed some more. "It's just like you said: it's a prototype body. Features are meant to be modified into a friendlier, improved form. Me? I'm just glad father gave me the same schemes as that of the prototype, only far more enhanced. Thanks to you, I had never shown my true abilities for the past two years."

"Then again, the first type of new generation Reploids are just Reploids able to mimick other Reploid's data. It is of no surprise that they may inherit useful data such as the ability to explore deep hot furnaces but yet, they possess the same weaknesses."

"I'm talking about the energy reserve in your occupied body. You inherited some unwanted features from me and dear boy. The energy is indeed near inexhaustible but you just used up so much proportions the body could tolerate at the right levels."

"In other words, your occupied body's reserves are limited and only allow the most maximum consumption. This body doesn't. It's near unlimited, unlike X's design. So no matter how long you fight me, I can still fight back. It's just the matter of personal health where I take damage from your attacks."

"You're talking gibberish! Speak clearer!"

Lumine tapped his chin. "Let's put it this way, Maverick. Your body has reserves of energy worth, oh say, 4000 points. Your lasers need around 2900 points of energy. The body tolerates that. It is rechargeable. You can fire as much as you want. But Paradise Lost procedures: it takes around 342 thousand equivalent points. It isn't easy to generate so much energy to alter your surroundings and instantly kill your enemies. So naturally your body can't take the pressure."

"This body? Near unlimited, but it's a matter of massive rechargeable by resting after a day's work or battle. Actually, all Reploids have plasma energies of great measure. It's just a matter of manufacturing and standard of energy used. I guess you can say this body has millions of points worth of energy."

"Hah! Then what about that personal health status thing? It isn't affected!?"

"Like many Reploids, my health status is limited. It's totally independent of the energy reserve specialized for battle. You may be close to death and tired like crazy, but you still can fire the same laser beam of 2900 points. Do you understand everything I've said so far?" White Axl grimaced and smiled suddenly.

Acting quickly, Lumine's leg stepped hard on White Axl's body. "Don't even think about trying to attack me. That's why I deliberately smashed both your hands. Besides, I finally have a chance to toy with you for a while."

White Axl grimaced even more. "Where was I? Ah, yes. The second and most important factor why you can't launch my other form and initiate Paradise Lost. You are not me. You are not Lumine entirely. Just a bit of data here and there. Your data composition is impure, hindering you further."

"You see, father had given me this destructive ability for reasons unknown, though he said previously it was out of love. Back in the years when I was fairly sane, I noticed that the data is very easily accessible to all new generation Reploids."

"This was dangerous, since the new generation Reploids could copy any Reploid DNA and use them. I wasn't going to take any chances so I had it modified to the strictest level." Lumine coughed a little from the air before continuing.

"The strictest level possible was that in order to access this ability, the type of personality must be exactly like me. Every single data encryption must be exactly the same like mine. From my physical features to my routinely habit, from the way I speak to the way I express my emotions. Not a single bit different."

"Under such circumstances, no one can invade me and misuse that ability. Even if a Virus possesses my body, it's just a shell. It hasn't affected my personality or thoughts. That was until you came in as my corrupted conscious. You were able to influence me to destroy the Hunters on the Moon because you already affected my thoughts."

"Oh? Didn't I affect your personality to be loyal to Master Bob?"

"Sorry, you're plain not analytical. You may have affected my purpose that time but you have never penetrated into my core personality. The way I act and speak, the degree of self-thought and meanness. It was already programmed like that by my father. I supposed he can't tolerate a softy as an assistant."

"I have explained all I know of this matter of Paradise Lost. Hm. Did you really think I will allow piracy of my data so easily? The very attack I named myself out of sheer randomness? I don't think so. Naturally, you're not a perfect copy of me so it will never work. Only I can access it, not even dear boy and dear girl could, what more the likes of you? Ha ha ha."

The human and Reploid crowd have little understanding of what the conversation was about but X and Zero did. "Well, I guess the last thing to do is to destroy you. Shall I proceed?" Lumine stretched out his hand and emitted a globe of aura.

"Hah. You can't totally destroy me. I can just run away and hide in another part of this body. Let's see how you fare with that!" White Axl shut his eyes. Moments later, Lumine got tired of waiting and gave the body a hard kick.

"Ouch! Huh? What?! Why am I still here?! Why can't I hide in any inactive data or make myself move so easily?! What's going on?!" Lumine laughed more.

"Really, it's like I said, you took things for granted too much and you never really bothered to observe the things around you. Oh well. I suppose it is never too late for another set of explanations. I have revealed the answer weeks ago to dear boy, though less detailed. It depends whether you were paying attention or not because that time, you weren't imprisoned yet."

"Now, the norm of society, Reploid or not, is that every soul inhabits just a single body. The body thus registers a single dominancy of a soul. That is only the natural way things work. However, your case was different. You were forcibly incorporated as my conscious and were already adjusted to a life of occupying someone else's body. Isn't that right, Maverick?"

"Grr…" White Axl grumbled while the white Reploid smiled inwardly. Lumine smirked on him more and talked further.

"All this while, you were too accustomed with living in someone else's head and took for granted that's the way of life. Well, let me disappoint you further. Upon registering the single dominant soul of a Reploid body, the body systems immediately anchor themselves to that data soul. The entire body now depends only on one mind for decisions and actions."

"Dear boy's case was different. His body has registered dual dominancy so the system no longer rigidly anchors itself on just one soul; in fact, it doesn't at all. The body's free for anyone to control and take over. One soul can prefer to hide itself while the other holds onto the systems as much as it wants."

"So the body is much looser than the original design. What's the importance? It allowed you to hide wherever you please. Among the circuits, inside the inactive data, the reactor coding systems; anywhere. Even if a part of the body is destroyed, we can choose to move to some where safer or possibly avoid the detection by another personality."

"I don't believe it! Where's the proof?!"  
"I performed one of them just now. I gave you a hard kick and you got up instantly. You were awake, not barely alive. Another piece of evidence can be found in your sight. I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you see."

White Axl scowled back. "I did it just now and I saw nothing! Everything was pitch-black! What has that got to do with anything?"

"You've seen it yourself, Maverick. Ordinary Reploids see nothing but dear boy was different. According to dear girl on my first meeting with her after she purged me of your leftover codes, she said that dear boy has been seeing rectangles and squares every time he blinks or close his eyes all these years. That is enough evidence."

In the computer brain, Axl looked at Iris who nodded at him.

"You see, the subconscious is a very mysterious and powerful realm. We can move about in this physical world and yet when we close our eyes, we are sort of transferred into another world. You have experienced it yourself, so I don't need to elaborate on this issue. Okay with you, Maverick?" White Axl was speechless.

"We can talk to each other and explore the circuits of the body at our free will, all thanks to the main registry system of the prototype body: the Chameleon Chip. Remember the energy systems earlier I told you? We can even divert that energy from the systems to replenish our health status anytime we want."

"You, on the other hand, are held tightly to the body's systems. A poor conscious like you, so used to being free in another Reploid's head, can't even be free now. The body you are occupying registered single soul dominancy. No extra souls to accompany you. That's why you're not entirely free anymore."

"Well, then I guess I've told you just about everything I know that led to your entertaining downfall." The crowd looked on as the white Reploid laughed evilly over the Maverick. "I guess it's time to make your end now."

"Grr! You won't be so lucky next time! Master Bob will resurface from his hideout, wherever that is! He will strike back personally! That time the new world will be created with him as Supreme Ruler! He will be back!"

Lumine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? He lacks financial capabilities. How will he ever come back? Go begging in the streets, I suppose?"

"You just watch! Master will be back, no matter the cost! I may be defeated and you have stopped me but the mission lives on! You'll see soon!"

Everyone present became afraid. Many whispers were raised. X and Zero exchanged looks. The white Reploid did nothing. He then glared down evilly at the Maverick.

"Maverick, do you know what day it will be tomorrow?"

"Hm. It'll be that anniversary thing you three always celebrate. Four months since the end of the Jakob crisis. Why? Has your memory wiped off a little?!" Lumine glared down evilly on the Maverick. No one knew what he was going to do.

"Indeed. Tomorrow is the fourth month anniversary. You know, father, dear boy and girl had given me much presents all this while and I intend to repay them back. It seems I've found my own present. Now, they don't have to do so this time. My present is… destroying you! FAREWELL! GAHAHAHAHA!"

White Axl's eyes widened. Before he could yell out anything, the last thing he saw was the sole of Lumine's right leg and then, a total blackout. He was officially dead. What caused it? Lumine had crushed White Axl's head with his own leg, stepping down very forcefully on his nose and smashing everything else.

It was also a convenient spot to carry out instant death on Reploids, because the data soul and computer brain are located in the head. Just like killing a human, Lumine chose the equivalent way to deal with the evil White Axl. What he had wanted to do for so long was finally done.

The sight of violence was too much for most citizens to bear. The act of smashing an individual's head by the face was very unthinkable and they saw it in front of their eyes. Iris was the most disturbed by the sight and wept even more in Axl's arms. Lumine heard that but did not offer his apologies.

Even X and Zero couldn't take the violence. "Lumine! That will be quite enough!"

The white Reploid regained sanity and turned his head back to the Commanders. "But of course. My debts have been settled anyway." His following actions seem to contradict his words for he lifted every metal shard left of White Axl, even the mechanisms, and melted them all in his dark purple aura.

With the same aura, the huge hammer he earlier dropped was attracted to the liquid metal and it was melted too. The glob of liquid was remolded and super-cooled to a big sword. He held the sword tight on his left palm.

X and Zero walked forward to talk to him. "Are you quite satisfied yet? You're making the whole crowd of humans and Reploids afraid of you."

Humans and Reploids gulped as they looked on the trio. They were anxious and afraid of what the Reploid was going to do next. Lumine meekly smiled.

"I suppose you can say that. The Maverick is history and the City is back to normal. Well, at least there'll be no more attacks from any Mavericks now that newer Reploids are filling the streets. No one has to worry as long as they don't harm me. Other than that, our business is finished here."

"Alright, let's head back to the HQ. We need to get certain things settled quickly." Zero nodded at X. The rain had lessened slightly, although it was still rather heavy. The onlookers, well, looked on as they watch the trio about to teleport away.

"Mister Reploid, wait." Everyone's attention turned to a small human girl who walked up to Lumine unnoticed. The girl's mother was aghast of her daughter's actions and ran out to retrieve her. "(Girl's name), what are you doing?!"

Lumine bent down on one knee to approach the little girl. He gave a cheerful smile to her with his eyes closed briefly. "Yes, human girl?"

"Is the bad guy beaten?" The white Reploid smiled more cheerfully. "Yes, you can say that. He won't come back to give us any more trouble. You can have a happy life again with your mum and dad now."

He however noticed something familiar about the girl. "Hm? Have we met before? Yes, I believe we do, not directly as least. You're the little human who was trapped under some rubble during a Carnival three months ago."

The girl nodded. She never questioned how he knew her but the girl's mother was particularly concerned as of what's going on. The Reploid gently graced the girl's cheek and eventually her hair.

"You've grown fast and in three months too. Perhaps you could be a brilliant one in the future. You have lots of unlocked potential in you. The world could use more gentle people like you. Now be a good human and listen to you mum and dad, okay? Never do any bad things in the future. Go on."

The girl only nodded and was carried by her mother. They both walked a few steps back before they turned around to look at the three Reploids. Zero smirked at X, telling him they ought to teleport back to the Hunter HQ.

Wordless, they teleported back to the command room. Some navigators were shocked to see the ex-Maverick with their Commanders and retreated back a little. Alia, Layer and Pallette knew better than to reveal that they know him so they only greeted X and Zero.

"The good news is that all districts have now been under control. The army had managed to enter the four districts after putting out the fires. It was just before you came back. All Hunters have been dispatched to assist, including the 6000 new ones."

X was surprised. "The 6000 new recruits Prez sent us? That reminds me, what about the south wing blocks? Have they been completed?" "We had just received a report some hours ago that all south wing facilities have been complete. It was magnificent the speed they had when building the structures. So fast and convenient. Oh… the heir is here too?"

"Yeah, Lumine helped us a lot. But I don't think mister Prez will be too happy once he found out most of the four districts were trashed severely. Axl and Iris aren't exactly taking him too well either; Lumine crushed the Maverick's head with his leg. He needs a time out now." They gazed on Lumine who had retreated to a chair near a big window.

The rain poured on as usual. Several navigators and Hunters were talking behind his back of his presence. He didn't care; now he had to settle things with his fellow friend and host and a female inhabitant too.

In the computer brain, he knelt down before Axl and Iris. "Dear boy, dear girl… I'm sorry. Sorry for all the destruction and the violence I displayed. I had to crush the Maverick's arms because he could attack us. His feet were sliced to stop him from flying. I got overreacted in torture by crushing his head. I'm truly sorry. I promise I wouldn't act so violently next time."

Axl and Iris talked for a while. Lumine still knelt down with sadness before the duo. Then Axl approached him and brought him back standing.

"Alright, I forgive you. The Maverick issue is history already. Besides, you did quite a great job back there. I could only help you with health status and access to my plasma bullet guns. I couldn't do much." Lumine raised an eyebrow.

"No dear boy, thank YOU. I was much drained earlier on and you even supplied me with almost all of your health energy. Dear boy, you transferred nearly your whole health status to me. I only did my part for you and dear girl. You're the hero, not me."

Iris appeared grumpy. "Hmph! You… you know I hate all those grotesque scenes of violence! You even promised father to tone down your destruction! You are so detestable at times!" Then she smiled. "But you had showed that you care for others. You treated the girl so gently. For that, I also forgive you. Hee hee!"

She hopped over to Lumine and gave him a great hug. He was touched again by their huge hearts. His eyes glittered again and this time, instead of merely patting her shoulders, he returned her the hug. All three of them were happy for each other.

Just as soon as he let go the hug, the white Reploid opened his eyes and immediately got off the chair he sat on. He stared on outside the huge glass windows, staring at the flashes of lightning and heavy rain. He closed his eyes briefly, happy with himself for being forgiven by his host and Iris.

Just about suddenly, X was approached by the sword-holding white Reploid. "Well, X, what are you going to do now? I'm basically here and it seems most of your Hunters despise me. Looks I have nowhere else to go. Either that or I'll allow dear boy back out."

X placed his hand on Lumine's shoulder. "No, I have something important for you. I'm going to take you around the HQ and show you on a tour. I don't know if Axl already did that for you but this one is for everyone's need to recognize you. Zero, you're in charge of my affairs for a while."

"No problem. If there's anything, I'll ring you up."

They walked all the way to the central resting chamber. Some Hunters have been discharged of their duty and have seemed to fill the hall quite a lot. One hunter noticed the white Reploid and many others start to notice him. Some became mad.

"It's you! What are you doing here, Maverick?!" One of them charged forward and attempted to tackle him. X wanted to stop that Hunter but he was too late. Lumine had held that Hunter's arm quite tightly and wrenched it in a position he could not attack.

"Enough. Your Supreme Commander has some words to tell you all." He released the hunter and he retreated backwards. Some stared on; waiting for X's words while some had angry faces. X began to speak.

"Hunters, in case you hadn't been reading the news, a month ago Lumine had been designated the heir of the Prez Corporation. Soon he will hold power over all of us because the human holds giant interests Lumine will soon inherit. You have my word that he is no longer a Maverick and will deserve equal privilege in this place."

All were surprised and the loud chatter of whispers was heard. Some talked of anger and hatred and some talked of other related issues. The White Reploid heard one of them ask: "Darn it. The Reploid's here? Where is Axl anyway? He likes to beat this kind up so badly." Axl also heard that and he made an apology to Lumine.

The duo decided to walk away before something bad gets stirred up. The white Reploid sighed. "It's okay, dear boy. We can't expect immediate acceptance now, do we?" As they walked on, X was speaking via his communicator to Zero.

It seems that the situation in all four districts have returned back to normal as the City army had marched in to extinguish all the fires, also thanks to the rain. Mister Prez was reportedly rudely awakened from his sleep and was detailed the entire situation.

A tired Prez soon sent in the thousands of reserve newer construction Reploids as well as materials to repair the City. Work of all major rebuilding was to be paid by the government and Prez, a move many fear could expand the human's monopoly and isn't expect to finish until three months from now.

The Hunters were also sent out to participate in reconstruction of the Federation capital districts. It was due to this that X had decided to suspend all classes and delay the deadlines of all assignments until all work is done. Axl sighed with relief.

"All that fighting made me tired … I want some rest …" He moaned a little.

The white Reploid was asked to take a rest in X's office who quickly agreed. After entering the office, X deliberately locked the door to give the trio a private time. The white Reploid merely sat down on the usual cushion and sighed.

"We should get some rest. We were up all night already and used so much energy. If it's fine with you two, I'll just remain in control in case something else happens. I'll see you guys in the morning." They immediately settled down and were already sleeping soundlessly a minute later.


	28. Existpeace Ch31-32

Chapter Thirty-One: Settledown

All he saw was nothing but pitch-black. Seconds later, the image has those annoying horizontal folds of crooked lines and the projections of inactive data circulating the air appeared. Seconds later again, the lines blurred more to become the blur surroundings of X's office. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"Oh, darn it… I do not have enough rest. And yet, it's only 8.35 in the morning. One day I must make dear boy sleep for longer hours…" It was Lumine, who still had control over the prototype body. His eyes were still tired yet he somehow woke up.

It was still the same day of day 123. The trio-in-one Lumine-led Reploid had battled a Maverick for over 6 hours. The sun had risen from the horizon. Apparently the office door was still locked, meaning X never entered his own office.

The white Reploid saw that Axl and Iris had not gotten up so he silently walked over to X's desk to access his computer. Hacking into Axl's account, he went on the Internet to read some news. Bad and irritating news, he got.

According to the morning news, despite the destruction of four Big City districts, the press centers had not been involved and they somehow got exclusive photos and many articles written about the previous night's battle. In the wee hours of the morning, the media had arranged a conference with the Maverick Hunters the same day.

The last thing Lumine needed was attention from the press because he preferred a quiet life. On a better note, an article was written about his talk with White Axl shortly before his demise. Most people didn't understand what they were talking about; only hints such as body mechanisms. This meant that no one found out about the secret of the prototype body containing three data souls.

Having had enough of the news, he abruptly logged out and switched off the computer. At the same time, Axl and Iris got up from their sleep and greeted him.

"Hello, dear boy and girl. Had a nice rest, I assume?"

"Yeah, I'm refreshed. So how's everything here?" Axl stretched himself in the computer brain. The white Reploid looked slightly sad. "Most things are under control, dear boy. Just expect some rude conferences later." He told them the news he read.

Iris was the first to speak up. "I know how much you hate to meet those kinds of humans but I think this time, it will be necessary for you."

The white Reploid was flabbergasted by the suggestion. "Unbelievable. You know that fact and yet you are asking me to attend to their negative demands? What might be your rationale behind this, dear girl?"

Iris made a grumpy face. "Listen, the whole districts have been devastated by a battle just hours ago. Most humans and Reploids spotted both you and a Maverick that looked like Axl. Most humans will tend to focus on the negative aspects of such incidents. Now you have the power to correct that kind of perspective."

Lumine, stubborn as ever, still refused to comply with Iris.

Seeing the situation going nowhere, Axl decided to threaten Lumine. "Well, if you don't go, then I'll go. I'll tell the humans how I decided to spare an ex-Maverick in my body, hiding in my head all this while. I'll also tell them it was me who set the Maverick loose to the City and allowed the battle to go too destructive."

"What?! Dear boy, then you'll get the entire negative attention from everyone! Those battles were my doing, not yours! Father will be most disappointed in you! Everyone, humans and Reploids, will despise you for those facts! I…I don't want you to go through all the isolation and backstabbing again! Please don't do that to me!" Lumine was shaking quite violently; his heart filled with excessive emotion.

They saw that Lumine was truly one who cared much for his friends. He didn't even want his host to take all the blame for his revengeful and destructive motives so badly. He couldn't believe that Axl was going to do this. It meant a lot to him. Dropping on his knees and facing down, he let go several tears drop on X's office floor.

"Dear boy, I did all those things. Don't take all the blame. I can't bear to watch you suffer anymore. You suffered much negative perception because of me in the past four months. Please, just don't…" Iris and Axl exchanged looks, unknown to Lumine.

"Gee, Axl. He really cares a lot for you. Why do you do this to him?"

Axl said nothing. In the computer brain, he walked forth to the crying Reploid. His palms reached the respective shoulders. "But Lumine, if you really cared for me that much, why are you still so stubborn?" Lumine's eyes widened.

"The way I see it, the damages was caused by both of us. All three of us, in fact. We let you destroy White Axl but at the cost of the City's peace. Someone should bear responsibility for all this. You were the one who performed the battle to stop White Axl. If you're not going to go press to settle some things, it's fine by me. I'm going instead. I permitted this destruction and I'm at fault."

Axl grasped back control from Lumine. His full physical features were displayed but his eyes still had the tears the white Reploid had released. Axl wiped away the tears and assumed his normal behaviour self. The white Reploid was still bent on the pitch-black floor and Iris was looking at both of them.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to the east wing where the Main Hall is located."

Some minutes later, what he was told of was true. Members of the press, both human and Reploid, were gathered so early in the morning to ask various questions to X and Zero, who were sitting on a stage behind a large desk. So far, the reporters have already asked the questions concerning Big City reconstruction.

"We are only providing assistance of Hunters in construction. The government and the Prez Corporation have jointly decided to settle any financial concerns. We have started the reconstruction; it's only a matter of time."

Axl crept behind the stage just as before and hid behind the curtains. Seeing that there were only two chairs of two Commanders sitting at the desk, he was about to grab another chair from behind when he felt the sudden warmth inside him.

Axl and Iris turned to the source: the white Reploid. His red aura stretched out far to envelope the body inside. His expression was that of no longer sadness; more accurately it was close to full gratitude and a strong sense of cheerful responsibility.

"You're right, dear boy. I've been very stubborn, all to protect my own ego. I'm sorry. I'm going to settle the issues now. Who cares about what I think of those people, it's you that I care for. Like I said, the battle's my whole fault. I don't want you to get all the blame; I'm fine with being blamed as long as you're happy."

He then took control of the body and grabbed the chair instead. As a surprise to everyone in the hall, he plainly walked from behind the curtains and sat next to X. "Oh, you've come just on time. What happened?"

"Nothing much. I owed an apology to dear boy, that's all."

Almost instantly, many reporters raised their hands and called on the trio to answer their questions. X picked the choice while Zero stared on. "Commander X, what are your first perceptions of Lumine now that the new crisis has been solved hours ago?"

X smiled. "Oh, I think he's just doing his job. Ever since he got back from the Moon, he's a totally changed Reploid. Well, more accurately he returned back to his former true self. We managed to get around and solve many problems together. We had to make his presence secret before the time was right. Along the way he helped us fight against many Mavericks. Now, we feel, is the right time to tell everyone."

X pointed to a human close to the stage. "Who is the cause of these troubles?"

Upon hearing that question, the white Reploid let out a sudden burst of laughter that stirred the hall. "Ha ha ha ha! You really weren't paying attention to your own articles, were you? Of course it's the human criminal Bob. He stirred attacks in the City twice! Isn't that enough proof for you humans? Ha ha ha ha."

Zero spoke. "Bob invented a Maverick that was responsible for the Jakob crisis. That Maverick had just resurfaced in the City and he is a copy of a fellow Hunter Bob despised so much. He was designed to wreck havoc. We only went ahead and stop him, though I must say the extreme degree of violence was highly regrettable."

"In fact, that fellow Hunter was the one who saved Lumine from further going Maverick. Bob was very angry so it was only natural that he tried to frame the same Hunter." The white Reploid nodded. "However so far, we found no traces of Bob as of recently. Efforts had been increased to locate him."

X pointed to another reporter. "What are your ideas of mister Prez's corporation? Isn't he too domineering in many fields? What will you do with the wealth you've inherited? Will you do anything to the giant monopoly he holds?"

The white Reploid got slightly irritated about those issues. "My father is not dead yet. He still holds the wealth and everything else, not me, so I have no right to say anything about that. Ask another question, human."

X pointed to another human reporter. "Do you find it hard to gain trust from your surroundings?" X and Zero exchanged looks while the white Reploid raised an eyebrow. "Was it hard? Of course it was hard. Especially since when I first came to about three hours after the government had branded me Maverick. It was never that easy."

"Now that you've shown to the people that you are not a Maverick, is there anyone in particular you would like to give thanks?"

He was in deep thought then. "Well, I suppose so, human. I owe it to that fellow Maverick Hunter who brought me back down to Earth and another Reploid who restored me back to my original pride. The other Reploid is my sister. I would also like to thank these Commanders for being patient with me and allowing me to prove myself worthy. Lastly, a thanks also goes to my father."

The hall was buzzing with chatter about his 'sister', known to be Prez's third unknown Reploid child. Lumine reclined on his chair with peace because he had been careful not to reveal Axl's and Iris' identity. Zero glared at him for claiming Iris as his sister. X then managed to calm the hall down by picking another reporter.

"Would you care to give us their names?" Lumine glared back.

"I don't think so. The three of us prefer a quiet private life and mine was an unfortunate case. Saying their names out would severely disappoint them."

The conference went on for another two hours or so. It was to imagine that after an outburst of emotion, the white Reploid had so quickly resumed his normal mean and sarcastic self. The trio were having some hard times answering questions from the media but nonetheless, settled them properly. One thing's for sure, all vital issues have been solved and the proper image it should be has been established.

Some bare minutes after the conference, Lumine was already leaning against the corridor walls, being looked at by other Hunters. He ignored the negative comments and instead focused on his conversation with Axl and Iris. They were impressed with his way of censoring important info.

"That was neat of you to censor us properly. Thanks."

"Thank you, dear boy. I have to or else we will all be under much unwanted attention. Well then, I think we ought to go and have some issues checked with father. I may be smart but I do tend to be forgetful. Well, rarely. We want to know what exactly makes the newer Reploids more distinct than the first batch, don't we?"

"Hey, I almost forgot about that! Take us there now!"

Instantly after Axl's request, the white Reploid teleported away. Unknown to him, X was watching him not far away. The Commander sighed and entered a door, leading to the backstage of the Main Hall. Zero bluntly stared at him.

"You still hadn't informed them? C'mon, don't trouble the old human already."

"No, I can't just bring up the issue so suddenly. Axl's inhabitants have previously disagreed with the idea and I don't think they'll ever talk about it again. I have seen this problem when mister Prez announced the heir the other time so I immediately notified him the problem. They would be better off told by him than me."

"Suit yourself, but don't come telling me that Axl grumbled at you again. C'mon we have to go assist the other Hunters in construction." The two Commanders walked out of the Main Hall and it was locked by security guards.

Meanwhile, 35 miles north of the HQ in another district, the trio-in-one Reploid arrived in the south wing compounds of the giant grounds of the Prez Corporation. The white Reploid made a speedy go towards his creator's office.

This time, around the gigantic factories, things were going rather slowly. The machines and gears weren't working as fast as they used to and the humans and Reploids were moving faster than usual. The ceiling-born and ground forklifts were all busy carrying around various precious materials.

"This has to be the reconstruction of the districts."

No sooner minutes later, the three of them arrived in Prez's office. As partially expected, the tycoon wasn't there. The immediate option was to gaze on the giant screen above that dominated the room. The human was in the areas of the new plant.

"The new research facility… something about minute Reploids and assistance. Hm, this is more interesting than the previous time." Lumine jotted down the coordinates on his teleporter and warped himself there.

He ended up in a giant area where never-before-seen machinery has been assembled. The machines were large cylindrical tubes with hemispheres on top of them. Instead of pipes, wires decorated the surrounding airs. Tubes containing mysterious green fluid were everywhere. Various charts and graphs were displayed on the screens.

The area was quite dark and empty. Suddenly, the lights were switched on. The person who turned on the power was just behind him and it was indeed Prez. "Father?! What are you doing here?" He walked slowly to Prez.

"You three are the first to see the new plant for yourselves. It's nearly 12 noon and you're here. I was planning to call you and all the scientists to start working but you are ahead of me, I guess. C'mon, let's have lunch. Follow me."

After boarding an elevator upwards and walking past some corridors of the 18th floor, they arrived at a balcony overlooking the forest and urban areas, north of the grounds in the same district. A table of delicious marinated chicken and vegetable with some wine had been prepared earlier on.

They had already settled down on their chairs and began light consumption of the chicken. Mister Prez began speaking.

"Well, congratulations to you three for defeating Maverick Axl. As you would have probably known by now, the cost of the construction has been jointly paid by me and the government. It is most regrettable such destruction had to take place."

Lumine hung his head down. "I'm sorry, father. I know you warned me previously not to be too violent but-" Prez held his hand out, telling him to stop. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I know you don't want such destruction. You can do as you please, of course. This whole place will belong to you soon enough."

His eyes widened. "No, I prefer to be bound by ethical codes and what I think is right, father. I also intend to share this place with dear boy and dear girl."

"Well, of course you do. Finally, this is the you I remember between eleven to three years ago. Mean, sarcastic, brilliant but also caring, nice and cautious. My parting and efforts all these years have paid off. I am proud of you and I'm also proud of the way you two interact, Axl and Iris."

"They said thank you, father. Father, could you possibly enlighten us as to what are the programmings of the newer Reploids? They seem to be pretty well-functioned and the only Mavericks in the City and the world are old Reploids."

"Ah yes. The newer Reploids or the second batch of new generation members. Well, the history does go back to as far as twenty years ago or so. Ten years after the Eurasia incidents, the world's reconstructions had been progressing fine. Then, somehow amid the new beginning Mavericks started to show up again. I tried to look for an alternative or cure for this repeating disorder. Firstly I consulted Alia."

Axl blurted via Lumine: "Alia? The navigator? How's that so?"

"Hm…well, there was this brief article about her trying to create a vaccine to create corrupt-resistant Reploids. I was halfway trying to figure out a solution and I saw it. I had some private talks with her and decided to buy the idea and mechanisms. The payment was in the form of the construction of the HQ's east wing."

"After having scientists analyze the schematics, we started a brief prototype. No, it wasn't you because it was applied data vaccine to the Maverick Reploids. However the test subjects reveal that the vaccine wasn't strong so my own modifications came in and combine that with Reploid scrap and the result was you, Axl."

"So after the Red Alert kidnapping scheme, it took me at least another ten months to create Axl's replacement: you, Lumine. The schematics were different as all data of nearly every Reploid has been implanted, including a tiny bit of Sigma's personality to repel the same bits. Oddly the mechanisms made the new Reploids already Maverick. I don't know how but I wasn't going to spend extra millions on research."

Axl remembered Lumine's explanations about that issue many weeks back.

"Receiving the report on Maverick after the Jakob crisis, I just remembered that Axl has been fighting Mavericks all this while. Axl, you have set your mind for justice by the right means. That determination never made you go Maverick. So that became the basis for a second breed of new generation Reploids."

Axl blurted out via Lumine: "You reverted back to my design?"

"Yes, but slightly different. This time I omitted the copy chips for fear of any incident repeating. However, I did incorporate a tiny fragment of Sigma personality in each data soul, just like the way magnets work; south repels south. I also made some restrictions regarding their thoughts: they are meant to love the Earth and peace so all developments will become very positive."

"Having done that, copy chips have become quite irrelevant. So what about adaptability and survival? Simple. The new mechanisms now incorporate much stronger nuclear energies which not only repel any foreign personality but also to reconfigure armour design to withstand harsh surroundings. They are not meant for battle however, unlike the prototype body you three are in."

"Let me summarize the entire thing. The newer Reploids have Axl's mechanism designs but more nuclear energies for better anti-Maverick purposes and to survive harsh environments and their mindset has been restricted solely to the contribution to peace. Copy chips are no longer relevant. They have showed no evidence of possible corruption so they have been rolled off the factories around three months ago."

Lumine drank some wine. "That was very satisfying, father. Our curiosity is officially dry. You did something great this time, father."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I would have preferred models based on X's design instead so I don't have to spend so much. That way peace would have been long achieved. The only downside is that you three would have never existed."

"HEY!" They all laughed for a moment there.

"Yeah, there's a price to pay for everything we want. For peace, we had to purge all new generation Reploids and replace them with the second version. For peace, we must spend more to understand the designs of X and Zero. For peace, I have decided to venture in the new project: Cyber Elves. Neat name, huh?"

Iris squealed wildly. "That's a cute name for the whole batch! How'd you do it?"

"Well, there was one day when I decided to discuss it with someone I know. I called on X to get Alia and we had a private chat. She proposed a number of other names so I was left undecided. After going through the list this morning, I chose Cyber Elf. They're cute, small like elves and their programming is based on cyber energies."

Lumine smirked. "Well then, it seems we have to thank her for all this."

Prez smiled. They continued on eating the chicken slices. After drinking another cup of wine, Prez continued talking. "Hm, has X told you anything yet?"

"Not that I've heard of, father. What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh I see. I guess I have to break the news to you. X has already labeled you two, Lumine and Iris, as officially alive. Based on recent events, he decided to change and clear the whole history records. His reasons were very good so I've decided to separate the three of you in the near future by creating your own bodies."

The three of them burst out: "WHAT?!"

Prez sighed. "Yes, well it seems that you two do deserve your own right to freedom and self-expression even though you wanted to remain together in Axl for all eternity. I know you three enjoy being together but think about it. The corporation will need you, Lumine, very much in the near future. You can't expect to occupy Axl's body and talk to the directors while Axl's on a mission now, can you?"

"But we want to be together! Can't you do something about it, father?!"

The human smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes I can. This time the new bodies will have transmitters. Let's say Iris is in her own body. When she wants to, she can then send herself over to Axl's body and you two can be together. By the time the bodies will be complete, I'll install a transmitter in Axl too so he could send Iris back to her own body to avoid any time clashes. I'll think you should expect the bodies in around a year's time. I've started working on it already."

"By the way I have a present for all three of you." Prez took out a small case of a box with purple wraps and silver strings. "This is a little something I came to know by watching you. I've a big collection of music discs in here that you all will like to listen. Although it's tomorrow, happy fourth month anniversary, Lumine!"

The white Reploid received the present amid cheers of thanks from his friends. His eyes glittered and he stood up from his chair. Prez also did the same; Lumine hugged the human. "I… I … thank you, father."

"Oh that's no problem. I love to see you three happy anyway. Oh did I mention that the new body Iris will have is based on her new form? I noticed the new form, Iris and I know Lumine made it for you around 2 1/2 months ago. That is brilliant!"

Iris blurted out via Lumine: "You did? Oh I didn't even know you did! That was nice of you, father! Thank you!" The white Reploid shut his mouth.

"Dear girl, do you mind? I can't stand you talking through my mouth. If you two really need to talk, I'll just switch on the speakers then."

The speakers were switched on. "Hey, don't be so rude!"

Everyone there gave a long laugh. The human seemed to be enjoying it the most. "Ha ha ha! Ah, you three make me feel so happy. C'mon, finish your lunch first. I want you to meet my fellow workers while opening the new facility."

They sat down again and munched up all the food they could reach. Mister Prez only ate a bit of meat because his old body couldn't take so much digestible solids and demanded more insoluble materials.

After getting up from the chairs, human father and Reploid child strolled along the corridors while the human servants cleaned up the table. Without any word of warning, the human held on the Reploid tight to himself. The strength was pretty strong for an old man. The Reploid felt a strong grasp.

"Ow, father! You're almost going to crush me!"

"Relax, this old man couldn't be strong! Ah yes, I almost forgot! You apply the microchip by slotting it in the watch you have while you are in human form in order to enjoy the other human form. Oh yes! X said that you three have to participate in reconstruction of the City districts, no excuse."

"That's no fun." That was the last sentence the white Reploid said before they continued walking down the corridor silently to the new research facility. They gave another long laugh just before the elevator door closed shut tight.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Vacation

'The white Reploid, also heir of the world's largest diversified corporation, Lumine has made a stunning, unexpected appearance here in the Big City Maverick Hunter HQ in order to give the society answers to vital issues yesterday morning.'

'Shortly after a near-7 hour battle that plunged four districts into severe destruction, the Reploid had resurfaced again and this time, with the support from Maverick Hunter Commanders X and Zero, further solidified claims that the previous criminal Bob was responsible for the unleashing of madness in the City.'

'When asked about to whom he owed gratitude upon revival, he merely replied "a fellow Maverick Hunter…another Reploid…, these two Commanders… (and) my father." The "another Reploid" was revealed to be his 'sister', the third Reploid child of mister Prez, besides himself and Axler. He however declined to reveal her name.'

'On another side, the government had announced more searches around the Big City island for the human criminal Bob. So far there have been no signs of him and although the chances of finding him are slim, the government said they must take actions to prevent further destabilization of the nation and the world.'

Axl kept reading the same article again and again. His head turned left to right and back and forth. Feeling dizzy, Lumine harshly made Axl's head became stiff and even jerked his body repeatedly to shake off the paper.

"Hey, I was reading that! I have another three-quarters more to go! Let go of my body! Urgh!" Axl was made to be lying like a log on his beach-chair. The white Reploid held on tighter and smiled rather sneakily at him.

"Dear boy, this is the third time I'm telling you to stop shaking your head, so deal with it. Also, I've said many times before that I do not enjoy reading articles concerning myself. At the same time, let me remind you that we didn't have a good rest for the past two days so I'm making you rest to the full so that you will continue back on duty working at the construction sites! Don't make me do this to you again!"

It was already day 125, two days after the conference and a day after the article had been printed and Axl was sent out to a group in Megalopolis to assist reconstruction of the powerhouses. Just like mister Prez said, they were on a vacation in the southern islands of the Big City.

Ironically, it was revealed that mister Prez never wanted a vacation. The issue which the directors were talking about when Lumine chased them away for Axl's pranks was actually about Prez's health. They decided that the human must take a vacation or else they will threaten to protest. Prez had never given in to those sort of demands but eventually decided to give in, making the board sighingly happy.

No one there noticed the presence of the duo, making Lumine more comfortable. On other side notes concerning the white Reploid, he was pleased to inform his friends that no viruses of foreign files of the sort have been detected, meaning that the body was now clean and he easily disabled the program to a far corner of the mind.

Other news; the old sir at the store had been notified that his debts were permanently slashed and he even got some millions from Prez as aid to run the store but was not a dominating share. Some children had returned and worked for their father, thus replacing the 'resigned rich kid'.

Axl has begun a step-by-step self-education about the world outside of that of just fighting the Mavericks. Now that the Hunters won't be hearing much from Mavericks, their time was to be spent on some things else more beneficial; Axl for example was taught human education, manners on the floor and enjoying music.

Back to the relaxing outing; Axl was eased of body strains by the white Reploid and he could relax on his beach chair. The umbrella shaded him nicely and the golden sands were breathtaking, if he could breath. Axl would try to get off the chair and do something else but Lumine constantly jerked him if he did, so he had no choice but to lay down on the beach chair.

"Axl, just relax. I've have enough of battles and constant movement, so Lumine might be right in forcing you to lie down." Iris stepped out from being alone to being with her host and fellow inhabitant. "Um… can someone play some music discs? I'd love to listen to some of those nice tunes right now…"

"Hah, sorry dear girl, but that will have to wait. I don't want dear boy struggling with me. He's been reading some articles I'd rather not read and that irritates me. So right now, the best thing for me to do is watch over him and stun him if he does anything I don't like." Axl grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not a big problem, right? That reminds me, I hope father is okay…" That sentence attracted Lumine's attention. "What do you mean by that, dear girl? Are you trying to bring up the subject of his death again?"

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant! Two days ago, after that talk in the Cyber Elf plant, He strangely remarked something about applying the microchip into your watch to enjoy another human form… what was that all about?"

Lumine reminisced. "… oh, that one. I have no idea what he was talking that time. It's most likely a symptom of old age and forgetfulness, which reminds me again about that will father force me to sign…"

Iris made a squirmy face. "Uh… let's forget about that. Talk about – oh no! Lumine, that battle between you and White Axl! Zero gave away details too! What if the Reploids learn that Axl is a major key role in all of this!? Isn't everyone back in the Hunter HQ going to recognize that Axl helped you back on Earth?!"

The white Reploid smiled. "Relax, dear girl. Haven't you remembered? X met with us yesterday on this issue too. He said that there was no way all the Hunters are going to know about this, nor any humans. Simply said; no one can access the secret documents of the Maverick Hunter archives ever since X locked them up."

"So even if some Hunters or humans had managed to get a glimpse of White Axl and Axl on separate accounts, they will mostly ignore it and not bother searching for clues to this little secret. The archives are locked, no one can have any proof to stir up any rumours and it will all be forgotten."

Iris sighed. "Wow, that's a relief … I don't want to be known to the public so much… I'm glad I can be with everyone I care for without having to spill more secrets. Hey, Axl, what are you doing?"

The inhabitants felt Axl's left leg move downwards onto the floor. He was slowly going to rise up from the chair to try to get something to drink. Lumine thought that he was up to no good and decided to stun him everywhere. In his head, he left out a scream as his body got limp from the shock.

"Aw, come on! Can't I just walk around or do stuff or something?!"

"Sorry, but I insist you relax on the chair. We need a good rest, after all."

Axl glared on at Lumine so much that the white Reploid couldn't dare continue looking at him. He sighed and immediately emitted his aura to grasp all of Axl's body controls. Iris got slightly annoyed and powered her aura to counter the white Reploid.

"Lumine, please! Not on this day! Why are you fussed up anyway!?"

"Dear girl, I really need dear boy to rest! I do not have enough rest, even with all the sleep for the past two days! Unfortunately I don't have my own body to control to do as I want so I have to rely on dear boy's cooperation!"

"Lumine, what you are doing isn't asking Axl to cooperate! You're forcing him to do something he doesn't want to! Let me try for you, okay!?" After listening to Iris' logic, he relented. "Fine, let's go with your way."

The aura clash stopped and they agreed to try out the soft approach to check out what made Axl quite restless. Axl, on his side, let out a huge sigh. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it if you two don't fight over me."

"Lumine is right in his own sense, I know. He fought much the other day and he hasn't recovered. Well, even I want to relax too by other means. Originally I wanted to read the article so I can doze off. Guess that doesn't work."

"But, it seems no matter what I do, I can't relax. I can't give us the sleep. That's because … I'm thinking about something that's important to me. That's all. I hope you'll understand, and I'm sorry if I can't get my body to make us sleep."

Lumine, briefly touched, replied: "It's okay, dear boy…"

Iris asked: "Axl, what is this you keep on thinking until you can't relax?"

"I can't relax because … I thinking about Sue." The situation in the computer brain completely changed. Iris watched on as the atmosphere in the computer brain turned dark and gloomy.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about her though it was only a short period of time. So, please, let me go and get something to drink. I'm feeling the need for some water." Axl got up and walked to a vending machine.

Placing some banknotes in a money slot, he pressed a button and a can drink came out. Breaking the lid, he drank many gulps and also talked to his friends in his head.

"What will happen to her anyway…?"

Lumine sighed. "You don't have to worry, dear boy. Don't even imagine wildly that Eurasia ruins will try and destroy the airship." Axl blushed slightly. "Come on, dear boy, Eurasia is a dead place, a painful memory of the past. Like father said, he didn't want to recycle the area due to his own painful memories."

Iris stepped in. "It is not a dangerous place but the government recommends not going there instead. C'mon Axl, nothing wrong's going to happen."

Axl felt a shoulder tap and turned around only to find an unexpected guest.

"SUE?! What are you doing here?!" He was clearly very shocked to find the human girl staring with a smile at his face. "Hi, Axl. Actually today's the day I'll be leaving for the mainland Federation but I thought I'll go on a reunion with my friends. Humans, that is. We are having a party in this hotel too. I never thought I'll see you here too."

"Oh really? Wow, I'm glad I could see you here too! Say, do you want to meet my dad? I know he blew himself that time but not today. He's taking a short vacation so his mood is fine." Soon, Sue shook hands with the most important man in the Federation.

"Ah yes. You must be Sue, the daughter of the niece of my former admiration. Hm, I'm such an old man. Today must be the day you're leaving. I'm so sorry for you leaving. I only wanted that (Sue's dad's name) to leave the place, not you."

"No, sir. It's alright. This time, we'll control my dad for sure. It's such an honour to meet you, sir. Especially your heir and Axl. I wish I could meet your sister, Axl. But I suppose she just wants privacy and low profile all to herself."

"No, not really. You see me and you're also seeing her… if you pardon the bad joke that is." Sue gave a light laugh while Iris hushed Axl to keep her secret. Prez smiled. "Alright, I understand how much you two like each other so you have my permission to spend the whole day to yourselves. I'll be fine here."

After thanking Prez, the duo walked off. "Okay, so Sue where do you want to go?"

"Oh, let's get out of this place to somewhere much better. I know of a game carnival down the road and we could get some time to ourselves."

"What about your human friends?" "Nah, you matter the most to me!"

Sue grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so suddenly. Axl struggled to maintain his balance while being pulled by Sue. His inhabitants gave a light laugh to him.

"Aw! Axl, go have your fun! We're just walking by here!"

"Yes, dear boy. We'll just watch over you. Have fun."

"Thanks, guys." Axl turned up to Sue, still pulling him with much strength. Eventually he caught up and started to pull her this time. They ran out of the hotel, hands still holding each other and turned right towards the great gate of the carnival.

Sue hurriedly bought tickets so they could be permitted to enter the carnival. Axl felt he was really being dragged on but he didn't care now that he saw what a human carnival looks like on the inside. Humans were running along wildly from rides to rides and the presence of balloons was especially notable.

"So Axl, which ride do you want to go first?" Axl made faces.

"Gee, I dunno. I've never been to this kind of places before. I don't usually see much of this stuff. It's what you humans are best at. Lead the way."

"Okay then! C'mon, let's go on the roller-coaster!"

Sue got them both front seats of the roller-coaster and she personally buckled Axl up. The giant ride was pulled upwards very slowly. They were going up nearly vertically. Axl looked down and he saw the many small buildings below getting smaller.

"Em, how high are we now?" "About a 50 meters. It's no big deal. Oh my! We're going DOWN NOW! AAAHHHHH!" The roller-coaster took a deep ride downwards and Axl felt the mighty force of the winds blowing on him hard. "Oh man! This is so cool! I'm enjoying speed during a non-Maverick occasion!"

"Hm. It's those speeding things again. Call me when this thing is over."

"Aw, Lumine! You're spoiling your own fun!" The white Reploid vanished.

The roller-coaster went for further swirls and tilts. Most humans whose eyes are swirling would get headaches or even throw up. Axl and Sue felt nothing but fun. The strong winds blew their hair back and they were screaming and all like crazy. Just when they passed over the 360-degree-swirl, the ride was over and came to slow down.

"Wow. Over already? That was great, Sue! Where next?"

"The video game arcade! C'mon it's this way!" Sue pulled Axl off the stage and charged towards her left. Firstly they made a go at the water balloon contest. If anyone hits a certain target, he or she wins a prize.

"Hah! This one is easy!" Having bought some tennis balls from the keeper, he immediately threw two of the balls towards heavy bowling pins and knocked them down easily. The keeper grudgingly gave them extra tickets to other rides. Sue was doubtful of the keeper but turned back to Axl.

"Gee, Axl. That was very fast. Wanna go try some other games?" "Sure."

Sue first took him for some shooting rounds where the obvious was obvious: Axl bulls-eyed all targets of wooden dogs and cars and won Sue some more tickets. She partially wished she hadn't brought Axl to the bumper cars because kept on ramming into a lot of other humans.

Even his inhabitants were uncomfortable with the constant crashing. Both tried to grasp hold of Axl's body but Ax; was able to deter them, resulting in slight rougher crashes on others. He even crashed on to quite roughly.

Some 30 minutes later, it was already around 2 in the afternoon.

"We've been here for only two hours or so, Sue. Isn't there some better booth which can provide us some relaxation and togetherness?" Axl grumbled. They were already eating some lunch at the carnival's food court. It was the usual sight of busy humans and the unusual sight of 21st century carnival settings.

"Well, there is one ride I wanted to share with you but I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what? Nothing wrong's going to happen."

Axl found himself buckled to a seat just next to Sue in a relatively small boat. Surrounding the boat was water and the walls were full of murals and various light flashes. Axl made a face at Sue. "This is the place?"

"Axl, it's a tunnel of love. Somehow when I first met you, you have such a huge feeling of reliance and trust. In fact, safer than anyone else I know. I had always wanted to take you here so we could be lonely together. That's all."

Axl made a shocking face. He blushed slightly and turned his head downwards out of embarrassment with his eyes close. He also saw his two inhabitants snickering at him. He became more embarrassed and turned back to Sue.

"Well, the flow of things is slow here. It's just odd that this huge booth rarely receives customers. So this means…we are… lonely?" Sue immediately landed her head on Axl's shoulder. She leaned closer to Axl, making the Reploid blush more.

"Huh… Axl, I just feel so relieved being with you. I just don't know the exact words to express it but, you're just the kind who can give pure relaxation." Her hands gripped on Axl's hands. Axl, somewhat in the mood for relaxing, leaned on to Sue as well.

"Sue… you're a nice girl too. I'm just sad you're leaving."

"You know what Axl? I don't want to just think about you. I also want to keep in touch with you. I know it's not normal, me having a limited life on Earth but so not you but at least I want to show that I also care for anyone around me, human or Reploid. Well…" She sat back up, ruining the moment. "Can I have your contacts?"

Axl's mood was also ruined. "Er… yeah. Sure. Here you go-"

Just suddenly, everything came to a halt. The boat stopped moving at a certain junction close to a steep waterfall. All lights were blacked out immediately, making the entire place dark. The sound of running water was still heard. Sue hurriedly held on to Axl, giving the Reploid quite a fright.

"Gah! Sue, don't do that again!" Sue didn't say anything. Axl closed his eyes and found the inside of his head surprisingly brighter than his surroundings. He ran towards two figures not far away. His inhabitants were also running to him.

"Iris! Lumine! The whole place got dark suddenly! Do you have any idea-?" "Simple. It's a short circuit." It was the white Reploid who answered. "Some 80 meters from where we are, the circuits blew up due to sudden overreaction. Some opposite wires have crossed so the flow of electricity was messed up. The whole place is affected."

"Wow. How do you know that?!" He smiled back at Axl nicely.

"Sorry if I'm boasting, but this is one of the many abilities father gave me when I was programmed. I can just check the whole place without you knowing and it helps a lot just in case. Don't you worry, dear boy. Soon technicians are bound to surface."

"Technicians… uh, you remind me of Abe. Stupid Reploid."

For the next tens of minutes, Sue had clutched on tight to Axl's body just in case something went wrong. No one said anything so far. The sound of running water still drenched the air. Feeling her hands over his lap, Axl moved his hands to hold on hers.

"Don't worry, Sue. Everything's going to be okay. We'll be out of this place in no time." Sue blushed but her face wasn't seen by Axl. "Gee, thanks. You're such a sweetheart. Brr… it's quite cold in here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda cold. Here, take my sweater and cover yourself."

Though they couldn't see each other, Sue was still able to take the warm sweater from Axl ad covered herself. "Axl, don't you feel cold? Oh silly me. You Reploids can't feel so much cold air. Ha ha."

"Not really. I can feel the cold airs but only to a certain extent. That's when I feel as if it is really cold and start to shield myself. Well, anyway, I don't think the power supply will come back so fast. Why don't you get some sleep first? You must be tired."

"Thanks. You're a nice Reploid." Sue tucked herself in on the boat.

Several hours later, there was still no sign of any signal from the outside. Sue had fallen into a deep sleep and Axl was stroking her gently. He couldn't move his right hand elsewhere because Lumine had seized it to do something. His middle and second finger were pointing to an unknown direction, swirling in small circles.

In the computer brain, Axl and Iris sat in front of him while he folded his arms, standing with his eyes closed. "Hm… there are still no heat signatures on the outside… Hm? What's this? Two figures are walking. One of them is bending down and doing something… Red signals everywhere? Dear boy, dear girl, the power supply is back!"

The moment Axl opened his eyes, a great flash occurred. All the lights were surged with excess power and then darkened back to its original brightness. For some reason, the lights flickered out colours more brightly and when Sue woke up, she was astonished.

Her eyes flickered. "Wow… this is so beautiful! Me and you getting to see this together!" Once again, Sue leaned on Axl, this time closer and even to the extent of nearly hugging him. Axl blushed more but with his mood of care back, he felt it was only proper to return the act with a hug as well.

Finally, the boat was moving. They made past the waterfall junction and back into the semi-dark caves. Sue and Axl were still on to each other. Apparently, his inhabitants had decided to give them some quiet time to themselves.

Several minutes later, they were close to approaching the exit. Sue had already let go of Axl and upon arriving at the main stage, Axl helped he disembark from the boat. The skies outside were light and dark brown. Sue's eyes widened.

"Oh no! My flight to the mainland is at 7.30 pm! How will I make it in time to the airstation? I would have missed the flight by then!" Axl turned to her.

"So, you've got your baggages and stuff all in this island?"

"No, they're all with my family. I only came here with my handbag, that's all. And the airstation is around 400 kilometers west of this island. I will never make it in time!"

"Hey, have you forgotten already? I'm a Maverick Hunter and all Maverick Hunters are equipped with teleporters. We'll get you there in less than a second!"

Sue slapped her forehead. "Oh right. Sorry, I forget things when I'm in a rush." They both gave each other a light laugh. Step by step, they walked to the food court. It was time for some dinner and Axl chose a food they usually eat when together: hotdogs.

"Hm… hotdogs. Ha ha." Axl gave a meek laugh and handed one to Sue. They sat down at a nearby table and munched in together.

"Sue… I guess that… we could only go as far as friends. That's all. I'm sorry for disappointing you in any way. Reploids and humans are not supposed to engage in strong relationships. The results are usually disappointing…" Sue stared back.

"Everyone knows that, Axl. Besides Maverick hunting, don't you observe? We humans only tend to be polite with your kind, more as a trustworthy ally. But we never go to the extent of being close friends. We know it hurts us when we do so. That's why. But I guess you and Lumine are a different case. Mister Prez is your father."

"I guess you can say so. Hey, time passes fast. Isn't it time to leave? I guess you should. You don't want to be late for your flight." Axl bore a quite sad face. Sue smiled. "Aw, cheer up. I won't forget you. I won't forget Lumine too. You guys are sweet. It was initially hard to imagine you two being related. Ha ha."

"Yeah… that reminds me. My sister and Lumine wish you a safe trip to the mainland. They hope you'll have a great time there." His inhabitants had no idea Axl would do that actually but nonetheless, appreciated it.

"Oh thank you. Please send my regards to them. C'mon, send me there now."

Some seconds later, Axl and Sue were already in the grounds of the airstation. It was back to post-modernity as the structures are constructed with the red lights and techno designs. The airstation is located at the tip of the central south district of Big City and nearby was a flat green land which serves as a sparse park.

They were outside the main lounge where vehicles come and go, dropping and picking up customers and baggages. The duo safely crossed the roads before arriving at the main door on the airstation. Sue turned around to Axl.

"Well, this is it. My dad and family are there." Sue pointed to a very far counter at the convenient shops and restaurants. Sue's mum could be seen nagging the fat bloke and her son while packing the baggages on the conveyer belts. No one saw Sue with Axl and that was a good thing.

"Oh… this really is goodbye. I'll be in a new home and a new school. But like I said, I will never forget you. You're such a sweet Reploid. You helped the old sir cancel his debts, you sort of helped me relieve my troubles, you took me on a first date and had given me so much fun and joy. I can't really express how grateful I am for you so I guess this is the only way." Sue gave a light kiss on Axl's lips.

The trio were surprised by the act. Axl was the only one who blushed more from the kiss. Sue briefly waved goodbye and ran inside the airstation. The Reploid remained standing where he was for the next few seconds. Getting back proper consciousness, Axl dashed inside and tried to get a last minute look at Sue.

"Grr… Why was I just numb there? Sue!"

The most he could go further was towards a out-stretching walkway. He saw Sue already walking on a platform ground below him with her family. None of them noticed Axl; at least until Sue dropped a piece of paper and saw him.

"Don't worry! I'll keep in touch! Goodbye!" That was her last sentence.

The family of blokes and beauties disappeared behind the shuttle door which led to another gateway where passengers boarded the airship. Axl only waved at her though she didn't see it, until she disappeared behind the shuttle.

Feeling all sad on the inside, Axl stopped waving and walked out of the place. After going through many curves and turns down many floors, Axl's inhabitants found themselves moved to a sparse green park behind the 7-storey airstation.

"Well, that's it, dear boy. She's gone." Axl gazed on an airship which just floated in the air briefly before flying horizontally to the west and slowly rising in the air. He was lying down on the grass plain and the winds blew his hair nicely.

"Yeah… and tomorrow it's back to working in the construction sites. I'm just tired."

"Hm. If you wanted to ditch the work, you could ask me, dear boy. I'll gladly do your work for you this time." He got rebuked by Iris but Axl smiled. "Nah, that would be cheating. I think I can manage by myself anyway."

Iris spoke: "That was nice of you to pass some regards to her, Axl, although we really didn't think about doing that. Yet you represented us. I'm sorry. So I'm your sister now, huh?" Axl laughed briefly.

"I guess we can say that. Theoretically in age, you're the oldest and Lumine's the youngest. Hey, Lumine, next time listen to my orders!" "That's not fair, dear boy!" They laughed further. Axl again lied on the plain.

"Huh… time passes so fast. It's already so dark. The Moon seems rather glaring tonight. Such old memories." Iris felt awkward suddenly.

"Em… Axl? Sooner or later, we're bound to separate. We will have to forget our pledge then, isn't it? I don't think we could spend so much time with you any more when that time comes. How'd you feel about that?"

The white Reploid smirked. "I suppose you're right, dear girl. Soon, I won't be able to spend so much time with you, dear boy, compared to the present. Do you really think X was right? We deserve to be free despite our choice?"

Axl made a cheerful face. "X was right previously. I guess we are rather stubborn on remaining together at the time. Heck, we went through quite a lot of concentrated trouble here. This much trouble during the first four months since you came, Lumine, is about the same of… 5 years or so before the Jakob Project. But eventually, this couldn't last long. We have to separate soon. Dad needs you the most but he's just comfortable with me and Iris. Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"If you say so, dear boy." In the computer brain, he relaxed on the pitch-black floor. "Remember, if you need me, I'm always here by your side." Axl smiled. "That's kind of helpful. Iris, what about you?"

"Gee… I love to stay with you, Axl but I also want to explore the places around me."

"Well, then go explore the places. It's no problem. I'll be fine even if you two are gone. But I will need you two occasionally. That's because… we are family now…" No one spoke further of the issue any more. They decided to spend the next half-hour staring at space; the Moon and the stars were glittering too beautifully to resist.

In time, they will be separated. In fact, over the next few years, peace and development prospered all over the world, despite sporadic Maverick attacks, thanks to the newer Reploids. The trio continued spending time together with their 'father' as time elapsed and they did many things humans could do.

However, something will happen. Something that spread far over the world; something more devastating than any crisis previously. This moment will change many things in the future. Perhaps even the destiny of the planet called Earth…

The End.


	29. First Series to Existpeace Summary

SUMMARY OF AN AXL STORY FIRST SERIES, CONTINUATION AND EXISTPEACE

About 3 hours after the comatose, Axl confronts Lumine in his head, who wants to take over his body and continue where the Jakob Project was left off. Axl convinces Lumine it would not be good for him, for if he exposes himself, the Maverick Hunters would restrain him and delete him for good with new technologies made by the mega company Prez Corporation (Corp). Lumine follows suit, only to bug Axl for the coming days. It is learned that the same Prex Corp has completely cancelled the Jakob Project and is restoring the Moon back to its original state. In one of Axl's episodes with Lumine, Palette is harmed and he is restrained in an observatory chamber. Axl angers Lumine, and the two fight for Axl's body control in his mind. Though Axl initially loses, and Lumine wants to burst free, a mysterious energy stops the battle for good. Lumine vows to deal with Axl after going after the mysterious source.

In the coming days, Lumine suddenly acts nice to Axl, and pushes Axl to find more details about his origins when the topic came up. In the library, Axl learns more than it is known in the Maverick Hunter HQ – the Prez Corp has a long history of Reploid development, even from the days of Dr Cain's discovery of X, and this is more pronounced especially since after the Repliforce incident, where he went to own the Hunters, and has been long managing the world since the days of the Eurasia incident. In a sneaking incident, Axl and Lumine witness the Prez Corp's liason officer, Bob, talk with X and Zero about news on Axl's weird behaviour after the Jakob incident. Lumine is shocked, claiming that man to have invented him and wants to talk no more of the human. A weird hint on an old Reploid named Iris is continuously brought up by Lumine, and when Axl no longer remains patient, he breaks out of the Hunter HQ to intrude the Prez Corp grounds, raising a ruckus in the HQ. When Axl comes to, he finds himself face to face with a 45 year old human named Prez.

Prez reveals all the details of his creation – after the Final Weapon's destruction, his scrap-collecting shuttles collected the remains of the Reploid Iris, and that he used her body as a basis for Axl's design. Iris is very much alive since Axl's first activation in the grounds, and his famous scar was obtained from a scuffle involving a rusty pipe. Prez could do nothing to reclaim his prized creation, while Iris watches on and experiences Axl's battles with him in Red Alert, who were responsible for kidnapping him. Prez could only create Axl's replacement – Lumine – for him to cherish. Subsequent conversations reveal that when Prez asked Bob and Lumine to work together to develop the Federation government's request to build the Jakob Project, Bob corrupted Lumine to his service by unknown means. He had Lumine work to use Sigma in the attempt to create a solely Reploid world and that it was Bob indirectly responsible for the Maverick rebellions recently. The Maverickness in Lumine was destroyed by Iris recently who couldn't stand watching anymore in the observatory chamber. Prez then declares that he has the trio of Axl, Lumine and Iris as his Reploid children, since he never had a family. He then releases Axl back to the Hunter HQ.

Axl, Lumine and Iris make friends in his mind, and much to Axl's chagrin, X wants to learn what is going on in his body, meaning Lumine will be exposed. Zero is shocked when he finds Iris inside a restrained Axl, and when Lumine is revealed, he goes on a rampage and heads to a nearby facility in the Federation capital of Big City, which houses the Hunter HQ, and personally rebuilds a lookalike of the real Orbital Elevator back in the Pacific Ocean, to protect himself from impending deletion. It would later be revealed that this elevator is an assistant elevator of the Orbital Elevator, designed to assist the latter in transporting goods to the moon. The Federation army, X and Zero penetrate the elevator, and Lumine engages in a battle with the latter two to defend himself. Axl asks Iris to stop Lumine, but she replies saying that Axl is the closest one to the latter. Axl thus convinces Lumine to turn over a new leaf, saying he will take any punishment X might incur on Lumine for him, and the latter repents genuinely and apologizes. In a likely scenario where Prez exerts his power on the Hunters, X orders Axl to undergo a small punishment period and recognizes Lumine.

Subsequently, it is learned that Bob has fled from the Prez Corp, and that the disciplinary committee in the Hunter HQ raise an issue of falling morality and corruption amongst the Hunters. X and Zero intend to investigate this, while Axl, Lumine and Iris experience a live battle in the Big City's carnival when they were celebrating the trio's friendship. Elsewhere, X and Axl debate over whether to separate Iris and Lumine from his body, causing Lumine to rebuke and Iris as well, with Zero easily influenced by Iris' words. In the later days, in a so-called 'date' with fellow Maverick Hunter May, Axl was wound up in an embarrassing seduction by May herself. Axl successfully escapes the date. In a remarkable coincidence, the Hunter HQ reported that the source of the Hunters' falling morality was that of May herself, as she was corrupting many of the Hunters just like she tried to do the same for Axl. It appears that she has escaped from the Hunter HQ and with just about a coincidence too, for a sudden attack on Big City was launched, by none other than a Prez with a swollen face.

Axl and Lumine run to confront Prez directly in the Prez Corp grounds itself, and end up enraged and restrained. Prez seemed to have suddenly adopted the insane ideology of a world ruled by Reploids, just as Sigma and Lumine previously had. In a surprise attack by X and Zero, it was revealed that was not Prez, but it was Bob. He was the mastermind of all the Maverick rebellions and even for Axl's kidnapping by Red Alert, and this was his last attempt to assert himself and gain revenge on his foes, such as by taking on Prez and framing him for this mess. Bob angrily escaped and unveils a secret machine of his in the Prez Corp grounds, even unknown of its existence to Prez, to battle X, Zero and the trio-in-one Axl. Just when Bob could be defeated and arrested for good, May shows up, revealing to be serving him and corrupting the Hunters under his direction. The group thus did battle again and Prez captures the unconscious Bob. Eventually, May is defeated and arrested. The truth was made known to the Federation government, Bob was placed in prison for his crimes, given the abundant evidence, Prez's good name is restored, Big City is built back to normalcy and May was recycled along with the many Mavericks and Reploids recently recycled, which would account for the rapid decrease in Maverick incidents in the events after the Jakob incident.

As such, it has been a month since Lumine has been in Axl, and barely a few days after his arrest, Bob was able to escape from prison into the Big City forests. Axl remains angry for a few days, such as his vicious assaults of Mavericks in a reported uprising soon. Lumine and Iris try to calm him down, but to no avail. In a strange move, Axl wishes for a human form and the ability to eat, already having the capability to allow his surroundings hear the voices of his two inhabitants. These developments have led to strange events and some instabilities witnessed inside Axl's head, which Lumine vows to investigate. Following an uprising in the nearby Megalopolis district close to the Hunter HQ, the HQ itself witnesses some energy blackouts and Axl is often called to go with Layer to the basement level for machine repairs, something he would often do over the course of a month. In a shocking development, Prez has fallen sick due to consumption of unhealthy food, and recalls a funny waiter delivering his usual food order, and says he will get better no matter what.

In yet another uprising, when the Hunters were quelling, a strange mercenary group called the PB Force emerges to assist them in destroying the Mavericks. Its commander tells X that its creator intends to cooperate with him to solve more Maverick incidences. The creator is none other than Bob, and Axl and Lumine jointly go into an emotional fit when seeing him. Zero restrains him, while X talks to Bob cautiously. Axl is though let go, and he privately laments to his inhabitants on when justice will be done. During so, Lumine takes notes of instabilities in their head again, deducing that emotional fluctuations are somewhat related to this. At the same time, X imprisons Bob in a makeshift prison in the Hunter HQ while he cautiously takes the PB Force under his wing. Prez learns about this development, asking Lumine and Iris to monitor Axl's emotions and also remarking that it would be impossible for X to take in the PB Force since they are a force considered illegal and that their creator is a criminal. In the meantime, Iris decides to cool off things by taking over Axl's body and enjoys a day in Big City. However, in a new twist, the government announced that X could take control of PB Force effective immediately, which coincides with news in the human world that some government officials were being kidnapped and an unknown perpetrator is loose.

Of course, the repentant Bob was pleased of this development, but he strangely reacts when X refuses to release him and wants to reprogram the PB Force's loyalty to that of the Maverick Hunters instead. Though relieved on part of Bob's continuing imprisonment, Axl goes into a fit on the PB Force's incorporation into the Hunters, as he, Iris, Lumine, X and Zero are the only ones in the entire enthusiastic HQ who are sceptical of the government's decision. During an argument by the trio of whether to rest or play games, the Hunter HQ undergoes another blackout, prompting Axl to join Layer in the basement, and while trying to fix it by ordering really-old-and-manufacturing-discontinued parts, a technician named Abe appears out of nowhere to restore the entire faulty generator to working order. Layer had praise for him, while Axl naturally becomes suspicious, and this causes his emotions to fluctuate again. Lumine reports this to Prez, and an analysis shows that his new abilities had put a stress on the Chameleon Chip and it is depending on him to relieve the stress by calming down. Prez coughs at the update of the PB Force, quickly going to rest.

Back at the HQ, X reveals that he knows of Axl's emotional troubles, and wishes the trio the best. Iris, who has taken control while the duo inside her practise Axl's patience training, shivers as a result of such training while some Maverick robberies were detected downtown. A clever secret cooperation between Zero and Lumine helps end such robberies, also taking out Mavericks indulged in the Reploid-world ideology as well. In the coming days, it was all peaceful, as the training to calm Axl down goes on and X getting lots of annoying calls around the world for Lumine's sudden Maverick appearance. Suddenly, another blackout appears and, having earlier told Iris about his suspicions of the technician Abe and her brushing it off again, quickly dashes to Layer's assistance. With a last-minute plan, Axl lures Abe in talking too much, and inadvertently reveals that he knows exactly what caused the blackout this time – plus evidence of the missing parts of the faulty generator in his possession. The surrounding Hunters burst with anger and contempt for the losses incurred by his blackouts. In desperation, Abe escapes in anger, revealing himself to be the last new generation Reploid around still committed to the Reploid-world ideology. Hunters celebrate Axl's wisdom, but he prefers to work to not die out of boredom for now.

In the coming days, a frenzy of crime-cleaning sweeps the Hunter HQ, aiming to get rid the place of old-thinkers and corrupt people, while Bob remains in the Hunter HQ prison, and Axl and his inhabitants hear with joy that Prez is all healed and well after what is revealed to be a deliberate attempt to poison him back at the meal he had. At the same time, they decide to celebrate Prez's so-called 49th birthday with a cake before the trio leaves the old man to a rest and Lumine takes control to deliberately scare some living humans in the street. After such a scare play, with a clueless Zero on the issue, Lumine proceeds to bring Axl back to his emotional training. While X and Zero discuss issues with a government official, it turns out that Axl has graduated from his training by making Lumine the insulting guy collapse first. By chance, at the same time, two officials came in frantically, revealing that they were the kidnapped officials who were forced by a Reploid to have the government approve the quick integration of the PB Force into the Maverick Hunters, despite all the laws of red tape. The Reploid was Abe himself and the mastermind is again Bob. Just then, Alia's report saying that Abe has surfaced to take Bob away, and his armies are attacking a big part of Big City.

Axl and co with the rest of the Hunters take out all the PB Force members by the Enigma cannon south of the Hunter HQ, took out a big ship holding lots of Bob's forces and head to the source of all the Reploids: a large abandoned prison just outside the district holding the Hunter HQ. After battling their way through the mess, they encounter Bob and one of his secret machines again. Bob comes flying in, literally honoured to have met Lumine himself. Bob reveals more of his past – he had long been planning to rule the world, stealthily growing his forces and materials over the course of 45 years, from the Repliforce days right up to the present, that after May's failure, he got to corrupt Abe to work for him, that he poisoned Prez, and created all other mayhem to greet his impending rule. Tired of the story, the Hunters did battle first, and after a long while, Bob was conveniently arrested by soldiers in a nearby chopper. Abe turns angry, unleashes his new armour and does battle with the rest.

When all was tired, Abe unleashes a suicide armour, targeting Zero to kill him off. In the midst of struggle, Iris offers herself as protection. The ensuing explosion sees the trio-in-one greatly harmed, but while Zero laments over Iris' injury, her form warps back to that of Axl, indicating that the trio are barely fine. Back at the Hunter HQ, while Axl's body is being treated, inside his mind, he awakens to find Lumine and Iris stiff and still. Unable to further hold his feelings, Axl cries out in the darkness and yells, suddenly absorbing a great deal of energy and transferring them to the duo. In the end, they awaken, and it was revealed that Axl channelled an excess of stress and energy from the Chameleon Chip into activating the duo again, and as such, his mind stabilizes back to normal. As soon as they recover, they were immediately picked up by Prez, who rushes them to a lawyer firm, explaining that he is not 49 years, but rather 75 years old, being very old, which would explain Bob's 45 year plan of revenge, and declares that Lumine is the heir of Prez Corp. Faced with the fact that their creator might pass on soon, the trio grimly accept that and allow things to be. In the coming days, all is peaceful as life goes back on, Bob is labelled a great threat to national security, and yet he escapes from prison again. They vow it is up to them to stop his future threats.

Big City restoration and construction efforts continue, while all the new generation Reploids have been dismantled and replaced with new Reploids programmed to not turn Maverick and will love peace. Lumine stirs some light ruckus for fun, as he is arrested by the police for appearing in the public, as he is still considered a Maverick. At the Hunter HQ though, X sighingly lets him go. Lumine hints to X of his status as heir, hence why he must appear in public. But, as the days go by again, news of Lumine disappears quickly as he came. On New Year's Eve, the trio proceed to go with Prez's to celebrate New Year itself, followed by Christmas. They vow to have as much fun memories as possible, together with the old man while the fireworks are played. Christmas approached, and along this nag of pain in his head, Axl decides to head off in Big City after hearing an inspired Lumine talk about Prez and himself celebrating Christmas years ago to buy gifts for the old human. He managed to find only one store open in the midst of winter where he bought three gifts for Prez, and in return be given with cash. In the coming days, Axl would experience similar pangs of pain in his head, stirring Lumine and Iris to be more cautious inside him and examine him regularly.

At the same time, due to a lack of Maverick incidents, Axl would often demand jobs to do, something other than his boring filler of Acting Commander while X or Zero would be away, Lumine started to take his appointment as Prez's heir seriously by repeatedly going about the Prez Corp grounds to refresh his management skills. Prez would on and off grumble about a rogue arrogant businessman whom he invested in; the latter claiming to be a better person than Prez. In a bizarre freak incident, as a result of the pangs of pain, Axl and Lumine end up mimicking each other inside his head, presumably due to some engineered connection, and with the help of Iris, their so-called merger is destroyed. Lumine suspects that a hidden entity is responsible and devises a plan to lure it out to destroy it. He would be busy in the coming days to engineer this program himself in Axl's head. X, Zero and the three navigators know about this and plan to assist Axl where possible. It is learned here that it is possible for a Reploid personality to hide in a body by simply going somewhere else or hiding among piles of inactive data, data responsible for the Reploid body's systems management. Axl soon finds himself employed in an attempt to get rid of his boredom in the same shop he bought the Christmas gifts to Prez. The old human owner was much obliged to have Axl around, and as such, Axl begins to linger there in his human form to avoid any suspicions. Out of interest, Lumine and Iris would occasionally take up Axl's job in the convenience store as well.

The trio learned a harsher side of Prez – if angered, he does not hesitate to take control of companies he had invested and the original owners would suffer horrible fates – as was also the case of the store's old human's children, as revealed by one of his dearest patrons, Sue, who also develops a liking for Axl in the days of his work at said store. Another pang of pain came again, but Lumine found nothing, even amongst the inactive data. With the help of Layer, whom Lumine had requested, the latter had completed a far-ranging anti-virus program, hoping it would extract the culprit out of Axl's systems. Along the course where Sue goes out with Axl a lot, Sue is frustrated that Axl correctly refuses to talk about himself to her, fearing possible dreaded consequences. One good side of this, is that it is revealed that Sue hates Lumine, believing he is a Maverick. In a formal occasion, Lumine gets his chance to show his nice side to her, and thus, Sue accepted him as he is – a good Reploid. In a sudden sneak attack, Axl and Lumine rudely find themselves almost merged in his head, and Iris once again saves the day by breaking them loose. Lumine manages to 'copy' the entire culprit when it attempted to escape, so that he could ascertain its identity.

It is learned that the culprit is a piece of active data, nicknamed White Axl, as Lumine had previously tested it on Axl, causing the latter to adopt a white armour appearance. He vows to destroy the Maverick remnant of himself, although Axl hesitates to allow Lumine to destroy it. Later, 3 months since the day Lumine entered Axl, X reveals that Prez wants all Maverick Hunters to undergo education programs so that they can still be useful to society, since there is a lack of Maverick incidences going on. Iris opts out, Lumine's participation was made compulsory, and Axl tags along, since Axl can't possibly allow Lumine out in the Hunter HQ. Axl does poorly, in contrast to Lumine's excellent performances, causing the former to nearly break down, but thanks to Iris' encouragement and Lumine's tutoring, in the coming days of this 4 year lasting program, Axl performs well on his own, though he will never hope to outdo the latter. One day when he played hooky in the store and encountered some rogue humans, Axl and gang learns that the old man is suffering from massive debt incurred by a loan shark in building the store, despite the fact that loan sharks are forbidden by law.

Axl playing hooky that day wasn't wasted, as this earns Prez's attention, and he promises to investigate, as he is able to get the police to do what he wants, and sees that the old human gets some justice. All is well, with Axl learning to juggle his time between the store job and the Hunter education program, but when Lumine installed the perfected anti-virus program in his body, the culprit was instantly detected, and the trio did battle to clamp down on the White Axl data. However, by wits, White Axl managed to overwhelm the duo and almost succeeded in controlling the body after having made Axl and Lumine as part of its mind, when Iris stopped it for good. The freed Lumine managed to lock it up in its Axl-like form in a formidable prison, and the threat was neutralized for the time being. Lumine insists on destroying White Axl, although this was opposed by Axl and Iris, as they want to know where he came from, and he relents again. Meanwhile, the police raided the loan shark's offices but not without a fight, and arrested all the lackeys except the loan shark himself, who was absent at the scene. This news made everyone, even Sue, happy for the old human.

Once again, White Axl with his extraordinary strength, since he possess codes for all of Axl's and Lumine's features, burst in a rage from his prison, nearly taking out the duo when Iris turns the electrifying battle in their favour, and Lumine creates a far more superior prison to lock White Axl inside them again, and at the same time, stripping White Axl of all his abilities. Fortunately, the prison this time is more resistant to White Axl's strength, and so peace in the body prevails again. On positive notes, Prez brought the trio to pay respects at the former's parents' graves, revealing that he was orphaned since he was 8, Iris joined in a pie eating competition out of fun, but lost to a creepy greedy human, the trio came to accept each other as Reploid siblings, and in a family trip, they went camping with Prez. During the camping trip, they clashed with a fat bloke revealed to the businessman Prez grumbled earlier about claiming to be more superior than him, and the fat bloke was repeatedly trashed by the Reploids many times. In a sudden encounter with a bear, Lumine reveals that Axl had finally tapped into his potential for powers similar to that of himself, and Axl wants to learn them.

Under Iris' mediation, Axl struck a deal with White Axl: Lumine would program a voice and a settled form of being for White Axl, since they were absent in him, and the latter would reveal his past to everyone and give them peace. In another formal event, Prez exploded when the arrogant fat bloke, revealed to be Sue's father, insulted Axl, and revealed to a crowd that the fat bloke was the loan shark tormenting the store's old man. Sue's dad was arrested in front of a large audience, and Sue's and Axl's relationship comes to an awkward situation since then. In the courts, it spelled an instant doom for Sue's dad, as his company will be taken away by Prez, and the political and commercial parties are divided over Prez's increasing world monopoly, which Lumine is bound to inherit some day. Soon, Lumine so-called 'completes' White Axl of his form and voice, and the latter still imprisoned reveals his past to the trio. Again, this goes back all the way when Lumine was working with Bob during the Jakob Project. It turns out that Bob corrupted Lumine by installing a very persuasive evil conscience inside his mind, which was White Axl, thus turning the poor white Reploid the Maverick he would be known as, designed as a tool to substantiate Bob's evil will.

White Axl was responsible for influencing Lumine to use Sigma as a means for furthering the new Reploid world creation, and also guided Lumine during his battle with X, Zero and Axl on the moon, but when he was soundly defeated, White Axl needed the two of them to live on for Bob's sake. When being transferred into Axl's body, the prototype system designed to repel the effects of Maverick data, as seen in the new generation Reploids (except that when they were corrupted by Sigma, the systems could not handle the extreme quantification of the Maverickness and the Reploids were overwhelmed beyond normal reason to become Mavericks themselves), was able to repel White Axl from Lumine's conscience and forced him to turn himself into inactive data. Of course, to ensure Lumine would carry on Bob's plan, White Axl made the Maverickness as part of Lumine's own heart, which was subsequently destroyed by Iris herself that time. White Axl was partly a personality on his own, and as such, he had an internal engine that makes him alive, just like many Reploids around. The internal engine ran out of energy, and that was when Lumine found him and tested him on Axl out of curiosity. White Axl used this chance to further copy Axl's data and complete himself as a personality, but remained as inactive data, and since the energy to keep himself running as an entity via the internal engine ran out, he fell unconscious again.

After Iris sacrificed herself in front of Abe's suicidal armour, Axl channelled the excess stress and energy not only to the unconscious Iris and Lumine, kick starting their own internal engines, but also to White Axl, and it was sufficient enough for him to being alive for long. Thus, White Axl sought to subdue everyone, except Iris for it was not in his programming to do so, and go out to search for Bob again. Whenever he escaped, he went to hide inside Axl's own inactive data for safety, but he was detected by Lumine's antivirus program because he happened to be outside Axl's inactive data. As such, since he was stripped of all of the copied abilities, White Axl is little more than a powerless entity, and he felt he is now in the trio's mercy. Such is this Maverick's story. In another development, Sue calls for Axl, where Axl finally reveals himself as a Reploid, and most of the public do not know Axl to be such, and Sue decides to break up with him, for her entire family is sent to work on the Federation mainland in a brand new life. Axl breaks down upon seeing Sue leave and heads to Prez's.

Prez reveals in a confrontation that he actually didn't want Sue and her mum to leave for personal reasons: in his younger days, when he and Bob shared a class, he admired a female classmate and in a trivial argument, their relationship was bad. Before he could apologize, this girl was killed in a freak bus accident. Prez has been sad his whole life since. The girl's older sister knew of this, and consoled him. He was to befriend this girl's older sister and her daughter for a very long time – the latter who was Sue's mum. Sue's mum knew about Prez's crush for her aunt, and has always been supportive of him since, and as such, Sue is considered a living heritage of Prez's crush. Nonetheless, Sue chose to follow her mum, who chose to discipline her husband. The irony is that Sue's paternal grandfather was responsible for the trivial argument a long time ago, and he died during the Eurasia colony crash. Prez felt like getting back at Sue's dad by sending him off to the mainland, but it never occurred to him that the reminders of his first crush would also go with him. Prez was in turn updated on everything on Axl's side, such as White Axl's imprisonment and what to do with him.

Eventually, Axl reveals his decision on White Axl – he wants him mind wiped so that he could start over as a decent Reploid. Everyone goes well with the decision, except Lumine, and during the transfer into a new generation Reploid empty shell, White Axl fights back from his mind wiping procedures, harming the trio in the process and proceeds with his mission: to find Bob and cause chaos. White Axl can never allow his mind to be wiped for that would really kill him off, and reveals he has been using Iris as a means to escape since his last successful imprisonment, and that he saved a backup of data of all of Axl's and Lumine's abilities. The white Reploid finally reveals why he wants to finish off White Axl for good instead of saving him, like what Axl and Iris wanted – White Axl himself is pure Maverick data, and can never be saved. Iris, angry for being used, decides that White Axl should be finished off. X, Zero and the trio thus commence an epic battle in many parts of Big City against White Axl to defeat him for good. However, bad luck was to come.

White Axl attempts to use Paradise Lost, causing all but Lumine to freak out, but some unknown errors prevent him from doing so. Encouraged by this, the gang hurriedly defeats the Maverick and send him limbless to the ground. Lumine explains that White Axl can never use Paradise Lost simply because his new body doesn't have enough energy to perform the move, unlike back in the moon, and that the key to using Paradise Lost is directly Lumine's personality itself. Since White Axl is not Lumine at all, it should be self-explanatory. White Axl attempts to escape by 'running away' into another part of the body, but Lumine further says that is impossible, since the Maverick is the sole occupant of his new body unlike back inside Axl and that he cannot simply switch places. White Axl curses the gang and promises that Bob will be back for revenge, and he meets his end by Lumine crushing his face. The battle of Bob's last Maverick ends, Big City is again being restored to normal, and in a press conference in the morning, X and Zero firmly declare that the white Reploid is no longer evil and clears everything by revealing the truth of what has happened – linking it all to Bob.

It is now 4 months since Axl's body registered the white Reploid in his body. Prez reveals that he is now working on a new project that is more resistant than the current second new generation Reploids to the Maverick Virus, being named by Alia as Cyber Elves, and that he fully agrees with X of an old issue – Iris and Lumine should separate from Axl and they deserve their own bodies. This rude revelation causes the trio to protest, but Prez justifies by saying he needs Lumine around with him to take over Prez Corp soon and adds that to compromise, he's giving the duo new abilities to transfer themselves between bodies – so they can be free and be inside Axl with him as well. The four of them go on a holiday on islands south of Big City to get away from all the ruckus, though in Prez's case his board strongly demanded he rest or risk the entire board's resignation. Axl has a surprise meeting with Sue, who is spending her last days in Big City, and the duo share some last moments together before she departs for the Federation mainland interior, while certainly passing by the Eurasia remnants. Axl and his inhabitants at night watch the plane fly off, and remarks that everyone will remain as an important family to him.


	30. Origintale Summary Part 1

SUMMARY OF AN AXL STORY ORIGINTALE

It has been 2 months since Bob's last servant, White Axl, raged in Big City and was stopped by X, Zero, Axl and Lumine. The evil human remains to be caught and there is no sign of him throughout Big City and the Federation. Axl and Lumine undergo their education in the Hunter HQ peacefully since, and Prez reacted furiously to Axl's flunking many papers in the first month of his studies, though Axl was forgiven on account of his improvements in the studies. Iris continues watching from inside Axl as the duo become closer and closer, and she is happy for them – until the day Prez announces their separate bodies are ready, which is 10 months ahead of schedule and he wishes for them to be in his grounds for the separation. The trio in Axl's body hesitate, with even Lumine declaring he will always be a part of Axl to their human father, but Prez insists on Iris and the white Reploid being transferred into their own bodies. Axl sighs, and despite Iris' and Lumine's opposition, they go to Prez's place.

Iris and Lumine have their doubts as Axl walks them down the paths into the lab of the destination. Lumine detects some uncertainties going on in Axl's mind, but dares not ask him what they are. In the lab, Axl glares at two tanks holding the new bodies of Iris and Lumine. A scientist explains that their bodies have been designed based on the second new generation Reploid's body systems, and it should not cause any trouble when their rightful inhabitants choose to enter them. During what seemed like a horrifying nightmare of a procedure in Axl's head, Axl bursts his emotions, and in the Prez labs, the trio are fully separated. Axl weeps in the real world, finally not being able to control himself anymore, and rushes out of the place. Iris says nothing, and Lumine is the first to chase him to stop his emotional bouts, leaving a kneeling Prez now doubtful if he did the right thing. It was an amazing thing, for Axl kept the white Reploid frustrated by running nearly all over Big City and the latter finally caught up to Axl, dragging him all the way to the top of a zeppelin by his signature levitation.

Once the duo settle, Axl cries in anger, saying that he couldn't accept the duo leaving him and that he would be lonely if they do. He has already come to accept the duo as part of his lifes, and can never bear to see them leave his side. Lumine allows Axl to cry for a while before consoling him, saying that he would never really part from Axl, since Axl was the one who allowed him to repent and become the normal Reploid he was before Bob's corruption of him. Lumine further promises to rush to Axl's side anytime anywhere the instant he is called by the latter. Axl is curious as to how that can be done, and Lumine reminds him of the transferring function the new bodies have – he and Iris can transfer themselves into any body they want, and since Axl is the only one who couldn't transfer himself, the three of them can spend time together inside Axl's body. Axl sobs for a while, not noticing a surprised Lumine nodding and whispering to himself, and the white Reploid leaves him be for a while. He watches Axl grumble fiercely to himself, telling himself that this was inevitable, and that he should just accept things as they go by. Lumine is shocked, and decides to break the ice.

Lumine then says he has a surprise for Axl, switching his form instantly to that of Iris', who has apparently transferred herself into the white Reploid. Iris hugs Axl and promises to stay with Axl most of the time, save where she wants to move around. Axl chuckles, saying he is fully consoled now – that as long they don't forget each other, that it's fine. Iris reminds Axl that Prez intended to make her be a guardian figure for Axl ever since he was recycling Iris' old body from the Final Weapon incident – meaning that theoretically, she can't abandon her original body. The duo share some laughs, with Lumine smiling inside Iris, and the trio gaze over the Big City skyline for a while before going back and prevent Prez from crying out loud in guilt, now assuming the blame that he has forcibly separated his children apart. They assured him that everything will be fine, and they will adapt to their new bodies as much as they can, and that Axl will never become lonely again. The audience of scientists applauds at the scene, and the family reconciles with a shared meal of dinner into the night.

One week later, during an assignment by X, Axl rushes, with the duo inside him, to Prez's tower mansion library to complete it quick. By sheer coincidence, Iris wants to leave to talk to Zero privately, and Prez calls Lumine for an assisted demonstration on nuclear energy. Axl is thus left alone for a while, researching his work when he stumbles upon a dusty old book, and finds that the book conceals a hidden device, and activates it with the press of a button. Instantly, the library is darkened, and a projected image of Prez appears before him. The Prez image says that he had spent millions to compile what is to be the history of all the Reploids, and even beyond that, and as such, Axl is treated to a massive historical slideshow. Before the slideshow begins, Prez notes that it is important to study the root cause of all the Reploid incidences, and he promises that this will be a treat for the audience, and fades out.

It was the year 1958 where two individuals, who would play major roles in the world history of robotics, named Thomas Light and Albert Wily were born in the United States. Friends in their early years, the duo graduated with doctorates from a Robert University of Technology in 1986 and worked together in mechanical research before Dr Wily left for good, personal reasons. In 1990, a disgruntled Japanese investor named Kaz Kategiri found Dr Light in his attempt to find a new exciting niche after experiencing severe losses in Japan during the economic recession there. After 5 years of negotiations, Kaz agreed to fund Dr Light's Light Labs and his research, eventually rolling out minor mechanical creations to improve human lifes, other than the various electrical and electronic goods already in the market.

Though the success was minor, Kaz kept on funding the doctor's research, which finally gave fruit in 2005 after many attempts. The first robot Protoman was created with superior AI, but due to the development of a similarly-designed Sniper Joe unit, Protoman fled and vowed to never trust Dr Light. Following this incident, Dr Light created two familiar house robots which became the basis for the creation of the industrial robots (a first six robots). Due to the immense industrial and daily life applications these robots presented compared to daily machines and gadgets, Light Labs was flooded with demands for robots of daily use from the whole world, Kaz earned a big deal of profits and decided to expand Light Labs brand of creations, and Dr Light won the Nobel Prize for Physics in 2006 for his works. Dr Wily was meanwhile seething with anger and loneliness, frustrated with himself and vows to plan revenge on not just Dr Light, but also on everyone else who 'ignored' his own works.

In 2007, both Drs Light and Wily submitted designs for the LIT Manual Designs Contest in the USA, and Dr Light was pronounced the winner, and Dr Wily the runner-up. Dr Wily was furious and tried to fix his designs for next year's LIT Contest, but by committing major ethical violations in his experiments, he was shunned by the scientific community. Deciding to let out his anger on the world for a lack of recognition for his own works, he secretly broke into Light Labs in 2008, reprogrammed all the industrial robots in a local US city (where the six robots are also placed for work) and initiated havoc. One of two house robots of Dr Light volunteered to fight these threats, and was turned into the famous fighting machine known as Megaman. It wouldn't take long for the blue bomber to destroy all of Dr Light's faulted works and subdue Dr Wily in his base in the Pacific Ocean. Dr Wily was let off to repent, and Kaz had to resort to heavy damage control to maintain Dr Light's reputation and his income.

However, Dr Wily didn't repent as Megaman thought, and this time, he launched his own army of 8 robots and others in 8 different US cities, this time with an expanded goal of world domination, other than the humiliation of the people he hated. Kaz again resorts to damage control in the commercial world, while Dr Light calls for Megaman to quell these incidences. Dr Wily was forced to destroy his own base as a sign of repentance in front of Megaman after his own defeat, and he wasn't seen for a while in spite of being wanted by the authorities. Kaz's damage control was done, with him having established a firm political and commercial presence in many areas, and Dr Light's image of a good scientist was further solidified.

In the late of 2009, with Kaz investing in energy mining around the world, Dr Wily returns seemingly repentant and works for Dr Light. In a new bout of mechanical disorders, with Kaz privately telling Dr Light that Dr Wily couldn't be trusted, a random jotting became the basis for Gamma's construction, a robot designed for peace keeping. Eight new robots appeared in Kaz's mining areas to steal Gamma's power sources, and Megaman was commissioned by Dr Light to save the day again, only to find Dr Wily is the cause again. Gamma is stolen with the power sources, and Dr Wily retreats to his base somewhere in Canada. Megaman destroys Dr Wily's base again, with the villain seemingly crushed under a mess of rocks when the base is exploding. Megaman teleports out, and on a commercial level, the emerging Kaz goes all out to ensure that all of Light Labs robots be safe from any future corruption. However, a new threat surfaced in 2010, with a Dr Mikhail Cossack, graduate of Russia's Stravinsky Science Academy of the prestigious Vruer University in engineering and mechanics and also a friend of Dr Light who had attempted his own experiments with humanized robots and Dr Light's amazing technology, launching attacks in most parts of Asia as a path to world domination.

During the slideshow, Axl comments on and off, as of how Kaz is related to any history, and even commenting that Megaman 'sure looks like X a lot'. Unknowingly, he has been sealed in Prez's library the moment he activated the hidden historical record, and as such, Iris and Lumine find it strange that they couldn't transfer themselves into Axl's body when their affairs were done. Axl is oblivious to this, and continues watching the slideshow. Megaman easily destroys all of Dr Cossack's creations, even going to the doctor himself. Protoman enters during Megaman's confrontation with Dr Cossack, clearing any misconceptions of him by Megaman, by rescuing Dr Cossack's daughter and causing Dr Cossack to stop going mad. Dr Wily reveals himself to be blackmailing Dr Cossack with the kidnap, and Megaman goes off to hunt Dr Wily in his base in Russia, but in spite of clearing many trials, the evil villain escapes again. On a political level, knowing of Dr Light's friendship with Dr Cossack, Kaz helps them to clears the latter of all charges and decides to launch an investigation to find out how Dr Wily repeatedly has funds to come up with his bases and creations, since all his bases really consume much money for construction. Kaz still remains friends with Dr Light.

It turns out that Dr Wily managed to survive the rubble collapse during the Gamma incident, as the piece of light concrete didn't crush him. Dr Wily was angry at Protoman's betrayal of him (it was Dr Wily who fixed Protoman's failing power system and gave him his famous Proto Shield in 2006) and decides to frame him by launching new attacks throughout Japan and the USA under Protoman's name. Dr Wily had an impostor break into Light Labs and kidnap Dr Light. Dr Cossack was asked by Kaz to help the blue bomber stop these attacks, while Kaz continues his investigation into Dr Wily's secret funds. Megaman does as he always does – destroying all the enemy bases, and the impostor, thus revealing Dr Wily's role again, following him to a secretly-built base in the US. Dr Light is saved, but when Dr Wily's base self-destructs, the villain escapes and Protoman assists Dr Light and Megaman in escaping. Kaz further works on a political level to ensure that all is proper, and reveals his findings of a large ocean development company and many criminal organizations which have been supporting Dr Wily's finances. Authorities all over rush to confiscate these properties, but it was found a giant bulk of cash has mysteriously vanished, meaning that Dr Wily may appear again. For one year then, Dr Wily is forgotten again, and the peace prevails.

At the end of 2011, a billionaire in the robotics field from since Dr Wily's first attempt to cause havoc back in 2008, Mr X from India, holds a competition to crown the world's most powerful robot. Mr X has always been supportive of the robotics development, and Kaz holds him with high regard. Dr Light the pacifist refuses to register, though Dr Cossack does, and the competition progresses until only the top 8 robots remain. Mr X claims to be the one supporting Dr Wily's attempt to dominate the world from the start, and these 8 robots go out to fulfil Mr X's desire directly. Megaman goes into action, but reveals Mr X to be the same as Dr Wily, and traces his base to interior Japan. He is finally arrested by the authorities in Japan, and Kaz says his investigations reveal that Dr Wily had used the X Foundation (belonging to his Mr X persona) as a means to create the finances necessary to build the bases and robotic rebellions all over. Authorities all over the world rush to confiscate properties and monies of the X Foundation, but again, a bulk of cash and some criminal organizations have managed to slip away, and in a long term would finance Dr Wily in attacking the world.

Some of Dr Wily's vital properties were even undetected, and they would help him escape from his Japanese jail. In fact, 6 months later in 2012, 4 robots earlier created are awakened from Dr Wily's another-hidden base in Mexico and move to release Dr Wily from jail. On the human side, all authorities rush further to cripple Dr Wily's finances, but as always, some smart people always manage to slip away and continue their allegiance to him. During this new endeavour, Kaz is upset that his Robot Museum in the US has been broken into, and an important piece of history was stolen by Dr Wily himself. Megaman befriends Bass, who was subsequently injured and sent to Light Labs to repairs, only to end up ransacking the Labs with vital data. Dr Wily reveals that Bass was his robot, and he was activated together with the 4 robots to deceive Megaman into befriending him. Megaman goes on to fight his way and defeat Dr Wily in his Mexican base. Megaman wanted to kill Dr Wily to finish him off, much to Axl's rude shock, but Bass saves Dr Wily before it could be done.

Things are based to normal, as the now-prominent Kaz goes all out for Dr Light's sake to undo all of Dr Wily's deeds. A few months later in 2013, Dr Wily appears again with a giant collection of all the robots Megaman has fought before (he didn't rob the Robot Museum though, he simply built them based on his memory), and Bass, Protoman and Megaman with their own motives go all out to stop Dr Wily again. During this event, Dr Wily hints of a newer robot being built based on his personal experience that could really turn all things in his favour. Axl doesn't understand this, as no further images are provided. Then, a series of mishaps in Kaz's own research labs caused some of his tests to go awry. Coupled with the fact that Kaz's son, who is Prez's great-grandfather, as Axl finds out rudely, was playing a sci-fi video game, some of the game's elements were mistakenly transferred into Kaz's own experiments, where two robots go awry, escape from Kaz's labs, fly into space and fight under illusions that they are good and bad robots fighting to destroy each other.

The bad robot had a partially-developed form of energy transferred into it, which is tested in Kaz's labs, which strangely is able to absorb defective thoughts and evil motives in robots and propagate them further. The other good robot had the ability to neutralize this energy, as a result of the mistaken transfer, and Kaz felt helpless that he couldn't do much to stop this from developing further. Eventually, the robots did fight in outer space and collapse into Dr Wily's secret base in the Pacific Ocean. Megaman rushes there to uncover the events, and thus collects the strange now-called Evil Energy for Dr Light's analysis. The good robot, now named Duo, bursts to head to Dr Wily's new chief base in Saudi Arabia to destroy the Evil Energy based on his illusion that he is a robot meant to fight evil. Eventually, during the endeavour, Megaman defeats all in his way, and Duo cleanses the last of all Evil Energy. It is hinted here that Dr Wily may have actually repented since he did not expect Megaman to be corrupted by the Evil Energy; nonetheless all is then well as Megaman is cleansed, and Duo departs into space. Kaz is secretly glad to learn that all his Evil Energy is destroyed, and schemes to take out Duo before more things go out of control. Two years later into 2015, all is well and peaceful, as Dr Light develops an advanced blueprint of a special kind of robot based on Megaman's successful computing. The slideshow doesn't show Axl this blueprint.

Dr Wily was about to surface from his new base, built with help of his secret funds, in the US in 2014, when a rogue robot named King took over the base and declared himself ruler of all robots. During this endeavour, Protoman is hurt, Megaman and Bass send him to Dr Light for repairs; the latter having ego issues for King saying he is the world's greatest robot, and they do battle with 8 more robots and confronting King. It is revealed that Dr Wily is the villain again, and the fighters go out to stop Dr Wily again. King has apparently survived his self-destruct mode that Dr Wily conjured, but it is revealed that Kaz secretly had repaired King, wanting him for other uses. Before Dr Wily could conjure up a King II plan, Protoman comes in and destroys them all, leaving the villain to fume on his next move, and Kaz goes again to assist the authorities restore the local peace. Meanwhile, outside the library where Axl is enjoying the slideshow, Iris and Lumine try to bust into the door, and Lumine was even going to use his energies to explode the place over, but the library system warns him not to, as Axl's safety will be compromised. Worried, Lumine stays while Iris goes to get Prez.

A few months after the King incident, Dr Wily surfaces again with a base in the North Atlantic Ocean, with a barrage of old master robots he used all these years to subjugate the world. Kaz around this time found a strange building being built in the US that appeared to be reaching for the skies, but ignores it as he felt it wasn't strange. This time, it seems that a bit of Evil Energy that Kaz has yet to destroy was stolen by a henchman from one of Dr Wily's criminal organizations, and is used by Dr Wily himself. Bass, Megaman, Protoman and this time, joined by Duo who sensed the Evil Energy being used, embark on a quest to destroy all of Dr Wily's evil deeds. Eventually, Bass was decommissioned for repairs as he succumbs to the Evil Energy, but not before he sees Dr Wily's completed familiar-looking blueprint. Axl is shocked to see Zero's outlines there, and could only gulp. Meanwhile, in a trap secretly done from Dr Light's eyes, Kaz managed to obtain the last of his Evil Energy stolen by Dr Wily and successfully lured Duo into a trap and had him deactivated for good. Fortunately, for him, no one would know exactly what happened to Duo. Here, Axl remarks sarcastically that Prez might have inherited some of Kaz's desire to suppress all his wrongs in secrecy.

For some two years, peace reigned in the planet again, as all is well, Earth's major problems are being solved for good, and Dr Wily remains elusive. By this time, Dr Light's brand of robots are secure throughout the world. In his free time in 2016, Dr Light sealed a container of what looks like X in secret stasis, and Axl is shocked to learn of this. No one of the Light Labs, even Kaz, is aware of this new kind of robot that can make its own decisions, which was against the law of robotics. In 2017, robots all over the world went rampant again, and with Dr Light's brand secure, all the fingers are pointing at him. Dr Wily appears out of nowhere with video footage of Dr Light apparently going evil and wanting to rule the world this time, and the former repented, boldly saying that Dr Light is wrong. Dr Wily then announces he now accepts donations into his new bank account in order to create a robot army to defeat the rogue rebellions everywhere. Even Kaz was dragged into this headache with his own commercial and political implications, going back again to clear up the mess, while Dr Light is seemingly led away by the US police to custody for investigations.

Megaman does his usual, and eventually covers evidence from the 8 robots. Due to a world imposition of expiration dates on all robots back in 2015, Dr Wily convinced the robots to rebel against their human masters and even reprogrammed them for evil, since it is clear that the robots didn't want to be recycled, and this was a good chance for Dr Wily. Megaman goes after Dr Wily, is apprehensive of Dr Wily's repeated apologetic bows, but is tricked by the latter into being electrocuted by a fake Dr Light robot. Dr Wily escapes again and all goes back to normal, with Dr Light's and Kaz's names cleared and the policy of expiration dates for all robots is nullified. Once again, authorities raided many organization suspected to be providing Dr Wily's finances, and as always, not all of them are uncovered. Unknown to many, a single Dr Wily base in the US is yet to be destroyed (while those all over the world are) and the villain takes refuge there to scheme his next move. Meanwhile, Kaz privately notices that the same tall building is growing high into space … way too high into space.

A year later in 2018, once again, all of Dr Light's robots throughout the world malfunction, and this time, Dr Wily says that he is working for the cure of this new robot virus called Roboenza when one of his own turned rogue and took the medicine machine away. Megaman goes to assist, as the other house robot Roll is the first of the robots in Light Labs to go sick. It appears to be a global collaboration between 8 rogue robots, and Protoman jumps in to help Megaman, and by now the fully-repaired Bass undergoes his own private mission to track down the robots for fear he will turn sick in turn. In the end, Dr Wily is the mastermind again, as he publicly reveals to the world that he made the virus with the intention to enslave all of robotkind. Fortunately, Megaman and Protoman are saved with a prototype of the Roboenza medicine, and they go on their quest, though Bass succumbs to the illness and is contained in Dr Wily's previous base. Kaz finds out that the strange tall building is completely and when it dons Dr Wily's signature skull image, he tells Dr Light that Dr Wily has set up base there.

The duo went on to do battle and ascend the impossibly-high gravity elevator and fight Dr Wily in the Earth's orbit, and due to reasons unknown to even himself, Dr Wily succumbs to a terrible flu. Protoman leaves him be, while Megaman sends him to a local hospital for treatment. Dr Wily escapes again, despite all the security, but leaves behind all the Roboenza cures out of indebtedness. He would go on to trace Bass and contain Bass in the said previous single base of his for yet another round of repairs and upgrades. The world is healed of the Roboenza, and the usual commercial and political troubles for Kaz ends there. By now, all of Dr Wily's major bases has been identified and pulled down, even the most recent sky-orbiting one. Dr Light theorizes that the Roboenza was developed from this sky-orbiter base, as the news reported of strange signals sent from an unidentified area which could only be confirmed as being from 'outer space' prior to the Roboenza outbreak (this could mean that prior to completion of the 'strange tall building', Dr Wily was already working in there).

Fearing for the worse, he developed a mental counter-measure in X designed to fight any possible infected robots in the future (anything could happen) and a suffering circuit as an extra to suppress rebellious desires. Axl watches as the robot X talks to his creator, a little sickly Dr Light, as to why his name is X, and Dr Light replies that it represents unlimited potential. Axl remarks "Thanks for that, X", because every Reploid including himself has been endowed with said potential thanks to X's program systems. Two years later in 2020, it was learned that Dr Cossack has passed away due to pneumonia, and his Russian home base (or his castle) would eventually rot over the years. It was hinted here that the doctor's daughter had moved into the cities to work, and not much was heard from her since. Things got down more peaceful, and the world's growing development goes on. Authorities everywhere learned from their experiences in dealing with Dr Wily's dummy organizations, so there were constant raids to destroy his financial backing, at the price of much chaos.

It was around this time, in 2020, that Dr Light finally sealed X away for an intended 30 years for diagnostic testing, though X ended up being sealed for a very long time as Dr Light would not make it to activate X again at the end period. Dr Light also established a secret system so that the various armours he made for X might appear when he needs them anywhere at any time. Despite that, the labelling saying that X is sealed in 2016 goes uncorrected. The peace between robots and humans is maintained, but Dr Wily is still hiding in yet another hidden base, somewhere close to where Dr Light lives. This time, he created a subspecies of the same Roboenza virus and installed it in Zero so that Zero could infect all future robots with the malfunctioning codes and create havoc, as long as the world doesn't give Dr Wily what he deems to be his rightful recognition. However, as Zero is not likely to obey even Dr Wily due to the predicted violent behaviour encoded by the new virus, he was sealed away as well.

Even them, Dr Wily is not satisfied. He planned for eternal chaos to make the world suffer, just as long he suffered when the scientific community rejected him and never recognized his so-called contributions. As such, for 4 years till 2024, he had worked vigorously all over the world to create a massive army of dummy robots, in that it would be his final vengeance on the planet. Indeed, in 2024, a surprise attack in Dr Light's hometown started and began to engulf the entire United States. Dr Wily had released his Roboenza-like virus of another kind again, but at the same time, he was getting sickly and in a few days, succumbed to a disease cultured in subterranean areas. Since Bass was destroyed when the authorities pulled down all of Dr Wily's known bases, there was no record of his activity anymore. As always, Dr Light ordered Megaman to quell these risings, and Kaz began to search for traces of Dr Wily in this event. The attacks worldwide were so overwhelming that governments have had to pull their armies to destroy them, causing severe damages all over. This was the great battle of 2024.

Megaman himself and allies were getting exhausted by the mindless attacks, and this time, there seemed to be no mastermind. Just when all was doomed, Kaz released King and his own armies of robots to counter the tide all over the world. The blue bomber was certainly glad to see King again. This global fight spelled the end of all the heroes so far. Halfway through the battles, Protoman met his end at the lowest of robots, where his power system finally gave way and he was destroyed by his energy core exploding (he refused Dr Light's help to repair him when Dr Light saw him in 2015). Unlike previous times, the raging robots were bigger and more powerful, resulting in the deaths of many of Dr Light's robots in Light Labs, and even Megaman was crushed to death. In Japan, at the time after a few days when all the rebellions were nearly quelled, King heard news of Megaman's death, enraging him to rally his minions to fight the malfunctioning robots. In the next couple of days, all the robots were destroyed, with only the good robots surviving, though King was killed in a chemical plant accident. As such, the great battle of 2024, Dr Wily's last act of revenge, was over.

Authorities confirmed, with Kaz's assistance, that Dr Wily was the chief villain again, but were surprised to find Dr Wily dead close to where Zero was sealed. Dr Light grieved for a once-admirable colleague and he got more ill since. The world moved on with reconstruction; however, this time, with the global populace being tired of autonomous robots and their associated wars, the governments ordered that all robots be terminated regardless. Dr Light collapsed upon hearing the news, as this was not the future he hoped for the world. Kaz tried to appeal to have this decision reversed, as the source of the chaos-causing virus was already destroyed by the governments' efforts, and that Dr Light's robots will now work the way they were originally intended 20 years ago. But, politics is politics, and the big men in power had their way. Kaz's investment company was ordered to destroy all blueprints of the robots and possibly more, but Kaz hurriedly destroyed the research labs himself and shipped off all the plans into Dr Light's place, in a chamber close to where X now lay. Even Kaz here didn't know of X's existence, so all the vitals were preserved for the future. Finally, Dr Light recovered from his coughing sickness, but would die a few months later of natural causes. In a freak accident, a local construction accident resulted in an avalanche of soil that covered over Dr Light's home and his lab, so X was safely sealed and buried, although it is worth noting that Zero's chamber was well-hidden in a natural subterranean cavern. Both places were sealed from human presence, X would pass his 30-year tests in incubation, and the sleeping Zero still harboured violent behaviour coded by the Roboenza-derived virus.

For the next 100 years, at least till 2116, the world was balanced between peace and small man-made conflicts. Kaz returned to his homeland of Japan where his family resides, and still had his own industries in other areas, though he especially remembers fondly his times with Dr Light, and he eventually died in 2026. Since he did not have a will, the law found that his industries were to be given to his next-in-command, his assistant Rice, and Rice and his family would hold onto these industries and investments for a long time till the next century. Dr Light did not have his own family, but Dr Wily surprisingly did. His family so ashamed of what he did, they hid themselves and never revealed their Wily surname to anyone, often hiding with fake names they made, and that family decided to move to Japan as well, desiring for a new climate to start over and to end Dr Wily's influence. However, it wasn't going to just go away – for inside Zero's body, the virus had been programmed to harbour Dr Wily's same personality – as though he 'lived on' and will never let go of the attempt to humiliate the world, or at least Dr Light, and still to insist that he was better than the latter. Elsewhere in the subterranean labs, there lies a single tank holding the body of a familiar-looking robot.

Axl was awed by the substantive amount of history before him, and grumbled to himself that he was alone to witness all this. Meanwhile, outside the locked door of the library, Iris had brought Prez to the site. Lumine urges him to open the door, as 'dear boy' is locked in there. Prez knocks on the metal door several times, rests his ear on it, hears weird humming noises and then smiled to himself. The Reploids are confused, as Prez remarks Axl has found his secret history stash, revealing he had completed that historical slideshow around a week ago. Axl will enjoy himself in there, Prez said, and that the door will unlock when he finishes watching his 'movie'. The duo shrug and sigh as Prez leaves them alone at the library. Iris decides to stay and wait, and Lumine does the same, with some work to not keep him bored. Iris then counts the time – it has been 3 hours since they left Axl's body. Back inside, Axl continues watching the slideshow. During the era of short and multiple human conflicts incurred between 2024 and 2116, an individual named Arvic Cain was born in the United States in 2055, notably rather close to the area where Drs Light and Wily once lived.

It was an era when the industries handled by Rice and his family were modest and no politics were involved, when the world focused on internal affairs and development. By then, the US had quite repaired itself from the great battle of 2024, and Arvic Cain went through school like a normal boy. He was interested in Mesozoic era stuff (the dinosaur era), so he went to study archaeology, graduating with a doctorate in 2083 from the same Robert University of Technology that Drs Light and Wily graduated from. Axl remarks with a raised eyebrow. Dr Cain was then sent to be based in Japan, as his research grant requires him to study in the interior China, and he would stay in Japan till his death. Then, in early 2099, two individuals were born – Prez and Bob. Prez was Kaz's heir, while Bob was Wily's heir, much to Axl's shock. They both attended school, where the hardworking Prez, in a curious manner to that of Drs Light and Wily, always outdid Bob in his studies. When he was 15 in 2114, Prez faced two horrible tragedies – a misunderstanding with Sue's grandaunt about a class project made them fall out, and she died being knocked down by a bus, and his family having no money to support his education. Ironically, it was Sue's paternal grandfather who caused their fall-out.

Prez supported himself and his family by working odd jobs. In April 2116, when Dr Cain was excavating a Mesozoic site in the US, he discovered the decayed ruins of Dr Light's secret chamber and lab, with X nicely sealed there and all of both Dr Light's and Kaz's blueprints. Dr Cain halted his research to bring X and his findings all the way to Japan. Prez had some mechanical knowledge around the time Dr Cain created his first Reploid with X. Having quit archaeological research, Dr Cain sought extra hands – and Prez himself applied. In the first few months after X's activation, Prez learned his way around and worked as Dr Cain's assistant, also handling all affairs and accounts of the newly-established Cain Labs in Japan. After negotiations with industrial partners, Dr Cain was proud to see Reploid assemblies rolling off in early 2117. For a year long, just like it was the days of Dr Light, demands from all over the world increased for these robots, as they were found helpful in daily life. Axl then deduces that as robots have not appeared since the great battle of 2024, the world mentality changed back from aversion to that of excitement when robots, via Reploids, appeared again.

Disaster struck in 2118 when some Reploids were reported to malfunction and attack humans in the United States, with three incidences and severe human injuries. In July, Dr Cain's partners debate on halting Reploid assemblies but with world demand for extra hands, this is unlikely, and as such, the Japanese government orders the establishment of a Maverick Hunter organization to destroy these malfunctioning Reploids called Mavericks. About then, Bob was hired as an assistant in Cain Labs, with a desire to outdo Prez. Gradually, Maverick incidences spread from its first site of appearance, which was traced to the same subterranean labs Dr Wily used to seal Zero. Inside, Zero was awakened and had burst out occasionally to either harm Reploids and humans or cause the Reploids to turn Maverick themselves by, unknown at the time, transmitting the virus to them. Dr Cain sent Sigma, his first and most advanced creation, Commander of the Maverick Hunters to quell this source, and Sigma ends up defeating Zero by smashing his fist into Zero's crystal gem after a long tortuous battle.

Zero was immobile for a while, brought to Japan for repairs, and calmed down to become the nice guy he is in Axl's current present, which is likely due to the virus in Zero passing out in entirety and infecting Sigma completely six months after the incident, and that his violent behaviour vanished just as the virus vanished from his systems. The next year, in 2119, Zero immediately led the Hunters, since Sigma has declared an open revolt against the humans. This all came down to Dr Cain earlier having not testing all his Reploids in the same manner X was tested, as their own virus counter-measures and suffering circuits were not fully replicated from X's system. The revolt started by Sigma attacking then-Abel City, home of Dr Cain and the Hunters, and X and Zero journey off on their first adventure together. In the back scene, Prez learned much about his ancestor Kaz after browsing through the same blueprints recovered from X's chamber in the US. He intends to reclaim his family's age-old legacy and contribute in some way to the world for good. In 10 years from 2119 to 2129, Prez was able to reclaim all of Kaz's industries from Rice's family through many legal lawsuits.

It was found a long time ago that Rice's family bribed the judges to make Kaz's properties legally theirs, in contrary to the law that a person's next heir should get all the spoils, and as such whatever expansions Rice's family has done to Kaz's industry all now belonged to Prez as a result. After giving them enough money to fend for themselves, Prez began forming and organizing the Prez Corp, determined to turn everything in his way so that nothing wrong will ever occur again. Bob jumped from Cain Labs and worked for Prez, hoping to subjugate him in some way soon. Prez remains in contact with whoever is related to Sue's grandaunt, who all understand his love for the girl all this while when he was into robotics. Meanwhile, X witnessed Zero's death while fighting Vile, and he went on to defeat Sigma for the first time. He contemplates again what his future would be like, having seen this mess occur from its start. For a while, the rebellions stopped, until 6 months later in December 2119 when a new rebellion allowed a small group of Mavericks known as the X Hunters to surface, having stolen all of Zero's parts from the Hunter HQ in a plan to destroy X and the Hunters.

X goes all out to fight against 8 key Mavericks, retrieving all 3 pieces of Zero's body. He then confronts the trio X Hunters, defeats them all and finds that Sigma was back with a new body. This likely occurred as he may have had several spare bodies to begin with since his first rebellion. The real Zero, restored, attacks a decoy Zero used to try and fool X, and the duo work to defeat Sigma again in his base at the North Pole. Sigma mumbles about Zero being the last of a certain someone's creation (Dr Wily, who else). Axl theorizes correctly that the Wily personality as part of the Maverick Sigma must have informed Sigma of all this information, and that Sigma would later focus his efforts on reclaiming Zero. How right Axl was. Certain that things will be peaceful again with Sigma gone, X and Zero head back to Japan to focus on their new jobs. In a related development, one of Dr Cain's creations named Dr Doppler began his own work on attempting to dispel the Maverick Virus. Prez was still in Cain Labs at the time in 2119, so he paid a bit of attention to Dr Doppler's work.

A few weeks after the X Hunter incidences, the Hunter HQ computer database was hacked by a Maverick hacker named Techno, and he caused much confusion everywhere. X, with the help of newbie Middy, entered the cyber world to challenge a set of old Mavericks while Zero deals with the ones in the real world. It is revealed that Techno and Middy are a set of twin Reploids engineered by one of Cain's industrial partners, and then when X destroyed Techno, Middy was too, since Sigma had appeared again with one of his spare bodies and corrupted Techno to his cause. Once again, X defeats Sigma in his base in Siberia and the latter promises he will return. Meanwhile, Abel City is rebuilt and the reputation of Dr Doppler is rising as his efforts to cure the Maverick Virus are publicized. In April 2120, Dr Doppler supposedly successfully does so, and many Reploids flock to center a Reploid city around the genius, building Doppler Town close to Abel City to honour the Reploid.

However, the effects didn't last long, as in May, the placebo wears off and the Mavericks are back. Prez then has increasing reservations about the ways to fight the Maverick Virus, but continues working with Dr Cain behind the scenes, with Bob as well. Dr Cain also works to establish a Reploid army, dubbed Repliforce, but much of the details are scratchy for now. Zero saves X from the Hunter traitor Mac, and the duo work together to defeat 8 of Dr Doppler's key Mavericks in the local area around Doppler Town. Their journeys reveal that Dr Doppler was already corrupted by Sigma shortly after the Techno (and Shadow Hunter) incident, and Dr Doppler was made to build his several new bodies. X and Zero defeat him in the bowels of Dr Doppler's lab, but Sigma shows himself to be very mobile in his Virus form and is about to possess X when a defeated Dr Doppler locks Sigma in his body, amid the exploding Doppler Town. It would seem that Sigma is stopped again, as though rebellions continue throughout the world, he is nowhere to be found, and for years, the Hunters fought fight after fight to wipe out all the Mavericks. X and Zero rise to become one of the more prominent Hunters in the HQ, and are frequently looked up to by their comrades as leaders.

The period from 2120 to 2126 was when Prez went out to consolidate his inheritance, and Bob left Cain Labs to join him. Dr Cain is surprised at the man's bold moves, but they still work together nonetheless in the Reploid fields. Unknown to Dr Cain, Prez begins to group all the Reploid manufacturing lines under his wing, but he couldn't own all of them. Dr Cain reveals details of his Repliforce plan in 2122, and Prez decides to take on building Repliforce in an attempt to prove his worth. With Prez's master computer being capable of randomly allocating designed personalities of Reploids within certain disciplined parameters into a random Reploid body, he begins rolling out Reploids produced under him until he becomes the dominant Reploid supplier. In 2123, an attempt in Prez's lab to produce the ultimate Reploid fighter, codenamed the Ultimate Soldier Program, saw disputes, leading to Iris' and the Colonel's formation. It was around 2124 that Iris was sent to work as a navigatorin the Hunter HQ. Zero notices her, and they develop a relationship. In late 2125, the Repliforce produced plans of what will be called as the Final Weapon and Prez takes it up on him to develop his first ever space-bound object, while the Japanese government endeavour to build the floating city Sky Lagoon, to alleviate population densities in Japan, above a city built on the site of what was formerly Doppler Town.


	31. Origintale Summary Part 2

In early 2126, sudden incidences of Reploid personalities and memories being erased in their bodies are reported, and thus dubbed the Erasure incident. Dr Cain traces the last incident in Laguz island, somewhere north of Taiwan. It is this scenario that Iris gets her first official assignment to navigate X and Zero, though this would end in two years when the Repliforce crisis breaks down all over. X and Zero embark on the quest to stop the Soul Erasers, who are also responsible for resurrecting dead Mavericks as well. It is revealed that Sigma was back (with several new bodies behind the scene) and had supplied two Maverick lieutenants of his with special viruses that, when transmitted, delete the Reploid memories and personalities. Once again, X and Zero quell the incidences, and Sigma flees again, saving Prez the same trouble Kaz had when the robots' uprising were causing massive financial and political headaches. Around the middle of 2127, the Reploid Research Laboratory priorly established in 2124 is renamed the Reploid Research Center, and a newly manufactured Alia and Gate were sent to this center, sponsored by Prez, to conduct Reploid research and development.

Gate researched Reploid body systems in hope of making them less Maverick, and began to make Reploids which could not be analyzed similar to X and Zero, in an attempt to replicate the scenario so that one day, these unanalyzables can be analyzed. His research would go into dirty waters as a result of internal politics, and his somewhat-blooming relationship with Alia would turn rocky over the coming months because of this. In late of 2128, Dr Cain declared the Repliforce an ineffective organization, as they were seen as a burden to the Hunters, and rumours went about on their decommissioning. This just happened to coincide with a meeting by the Repliforce's General with Sigma, who has a massive body from the Erasure incident. Although the General dismisses the idea of destroying the Hunters, nonetheless the attacks in Sky Lagoon city, with it crashing down on the surface below and Repliforce happened to be in the area, causes a fallout between the Hunters and the Repliforce, mostly on part where the Repliforce refuse to submit to simple questioning due to their inflated egos. Prez would suffer more headaches as he finds that the Final Weapon is being dragged into this chaos.

X and Zero go about investigating 8 major sites responsible for developing the Final Weapon. X and Zero also fight Colonel separately, though on Zero's part, the fight didn't last as Iris, who was rescued by Zero from the dragon Egregion's Maverick kidnapping somewhere outside Sky Lagoon borders, pleaded to Colonel to stop. Nonetheless, the coup goes on, and X learns that it was the traitor Magma Dragoon, earlier seduced by Sigma to defect so that he could fight with X, who led Sky Lagoon to crash. X goes on from the spaceport to the Final Weapon itself and defeats Double, a spy Sigma sent to assist X, and also defeats the General. Zero defeats Colonel on the other hand, and Iris goes blindly mad, fusing her program with his to let out her anger on Zero. He defeats her, and too severely was the damage, so Iris dies. Well, Iris technically didn't die – her programming remained intact in her brain, and she was disconnected from her body. Zero goes to directly confront Sigma, but on flashbacks of his fight with Sigma back in Dr Wily's subterranean labs in 2118, he leaves, trusting X to defeat Sigma for him. Sigma is defeated, the General sacrifices himself to stop the Final Weapon from firing onto Earth, and Zero dismisses X's talk about him going Maverick soon.

Prez sighs as he sees the Final Weapon, meant originally as a peace satellite, explodes and goes ahead to collect scrap from all of Sigma's former bases and the Final Weapon. He gets Iris amidst a pile of space junk, but as she is still alive in her brain, he salvages and houses her in his own computer, where she would reside for 20 years to come. He still has disputes with the Ultimate Soldier Program, and decides to improve it his way – which was to be the basis for Axl's creation. He and Iris would communicate on and off, and the poor girl has no idea what Prez will do to her. Meanwhile, the Hunters Commander, who took over from Sigma after he revolted, resigned out of guilt for all the chaos he couldn't prevent, and as such, Dr Cain has his final creation, Signas, replace him. He may have the most advanced processing unit yet, but is really no match for the mystery that is X and Zero. Signas going to lead the Hunters took place just before, in early 2129, the Prez Corp is fully organized and owns all the Reploid assembly lines Dr Cain previously contracted. Prez even launches a coup against Cain Labs, securing all of Kaz's and Dr Light's blueprints, and Dr Cain's labs.

As such, Prez finally claims all of his ancestor's legacies and becomes the sole supplier of Reploids in the world. Dr Cain, shocked by his former assistant's bolder moves, dies of depression a few days later. Meanwhile, the Reploid Research Center does worse to Alia and Gate's relationship – the higher-ups forced Alia to dispose of Gate's unanalyzable creations and sent to the Hunter HQ, Gate is shunned for creating Reploids that couldn't be analyzed and also resurrecting dead Reploids, and sent into exile. At this point, outside the library, Iris ponders on things back at the Hunter HQ – Axl has been absent for 5½ hours now – and how Zero is doing, and Lumine remains stubborn on wanting to wait for Axl to safely emerge. Back to the slideshow, just when all was peaceful again, Sigma returns in another of his Erasure bodies several months later. He recruits a rogue Maverick named Dynamo, who has escaped time and time again from Hunter eradication since 2120, to take out the Reploid space colony Eurasia (built from 2125 to 2128) and infect it with Sigma's virus. Sigma begins his next plan, by launching a seemingly simple attack in a Brazilian city.

X and Zero go in to defeat him, only to find that his 'defeat' caused a massive Maverick outbreak in the world – the greatest havoc since the great battle of 2024 – with the Virus spreading all over. Secret recordings, and the projected image of Prez revealing it was immensely difficult to obtain them, reveal that the Dr Wily personality in Sigma's virus programming has decided to directly cooperate with Sigma, revealing all the vital info needed to 'purify' Zero into his original Maverick state – such as collapsing Eurasia into the Earth. Zero still had tiny amounts of the virus in his system, but it was so infinitesimally weak that it can no longer be expressed. It was likely to have happened since the day Zero's virus passed onto Sigma, so Dr Wily needed to quantify the virus inside Zero and purify him. X and Zero race to salvage materials needed to start up the Hunters' old, trial Enigma cannon, which are in the hands of 4 Mavericks, but it fails to blow up Eurasia. However, with more materials collected from another 4 Mavericks that are used to power an old space rocket, Zero drives the rocket into space, successfully blowing up Eurasia. The space colony crashes and the world is safe. The Dr Wily program in Sigma goes further, by opening a strange cyber area in the Eurasia remnants of Area Zero and materializing the data of Sigma's gigantic body there.

X and Zero would fight in that place after much trouble studying the place, as X wants to bring Zero back to the Hunter HQ for repairs (he got stronger from the viral infection) but Zero refused, resulting in a draw. Sigma surfaces to destroy X, but Zero protects him and collapses, so Sigma retreats deeper into Area Zero and X trails him. They did battle, and Sigma is defeated, but before taking a collapsed Zero with him. X attempts to save Zero, but was shot with a laser in the chest by a Sigma head remnant. Zero destroys said remnant, and the duo lay in peace. Secret files of Prez's reveal that when the materialized cyber area collapsed on itself (with X and Zero now in the physical world) and Prez orders a clean-up, one of his best Reploid scientists, who happened to had valuable knowledge of Zero's body systems, saved Zero's remnants and rebuilt him. However, a memory glitch made Zero think he repaired himself, and Zero would tell X exactly that when the Nightmare crisis came out.

As for X, it was simple. With the ruins of Dr Light's labs fully secure in Prez Corp hands since the coup on Cain Labs early that year, the secret armour system left behind by Dr Light safely yielded a mechanism that repaired him on the spot and saw his safe and miraculous return to the Hunters. Prez saw no point telling the Hunters such knowledge, so X's return remains a mystery to all but him. For the next 2 weeks, humans everywhere go underground and all the surviving Reploids embark on cleaning the planet. By now, Bob, still having a Dr Wily-like idea of wanting to surpass Prez in achievements, had already secretly smuggled out a great deal of robotic and Reploid technology into his secret base somewhere in the Prez Corp grounds and close to Abel City. It would have been easy for Bob to unleash his strength on the world and claim world domination in one swoop. However, the exiled Gate returned to the Area Zero, picking up a piece of Zero's data and embarked on a new scheme to conquer the world and build a world in his image – a world only of himself and his Reploids.

Elsewhere, Dr Wily's subterranean labs in the United States activated the single tank close to where Zero was sealed and released a familiar-looking robot – Isoc. The Dr Wily personality inhabited it, since the Sigma consciousness was by now so very weak and couldn't do his own bidding. Gate found Isoc a few days after he found Zero's piece of data, and the duo would work on Gate's next scheme. They worked on a derivative of the Maverick Virus and created the Nightmare, unleashing it on the world and claiming that it was another evil work threatening to end civilization as all know it, going about recruiting Reploids to 'cure' the Nightmare, when in actual fact, the Reploids would be enlisted to Gate's Reploid-only nation. The remaining Hunters, even X, regrouped under Signas' command, and X would go out to defeat all of Gate's 8 creations working to his ideal, while Zero surfaces when he destroyed the Nightmare for good. They journey on into the myriads of Gate's lab, built close to Area Zero and defeat all his creations before defeating him. Then, it was revealed that Gate had built a brand new body for Sigma to inhabit, just as a measure to destroy X and Xero.

The ungrateful Sigma blasts Gate to his death, and the duo rush off to find Sigma and finish him for good, during which Zero notes the empty shell of Isoc's body, hearing a faint voice which tells Zero to go all out and then dissipates, thus recalling early encounters where Isoc claims to know Zero in and out. Sigma is sounded defeated again, and every Hunter and Reploid group together to rebuild the world. By this time, Prez had already gathered his strength of knowledge and Reploids, and deciding the time was ripe, he unleashed it onto the world, ahead of Bob, and would build it into the world of his own image, thus unknowingly thwarting Bob's plan to outdo him (and rule the world with it too). Bob was humiliated by this, and decided to retreat his course of action and continue his cover of working for Prez, and would craft an even more elaborate scheme to humiliate Prez in the near future. Luckily, Sigma was so weak that it would take him the next 25 years or so, from 2130, to rebuild his body from scratch, and also gather allies of his own, but all this was of secret at the time.

Secret recordings from Gate's labs and other sources reveal a surprising synopsis: Bob had been arduously learning everything about his ancestor Dr Wily and his works. It is revealed here that Dr Wily does indeed know of X being Dr Light's creation back in 2022, and that remains an inspiration for him, as the Dr Wily personality in the Maverick Virus, to be more or less guiding along Sigma's actions in wanting to destroy X (Dr Wily wants to humiliate at least Dr Light in any way). Sensing that this Dr Wily personality might be trouble for him in the future, Bob had gone out to Dr Wily's subterranean labs and destroyed every last works of his ancestor, thus destroying any possible source of the Maverick Virus for good. Bob was the one to secretly journey into Gate's labs and confronted Isoc – which can be said to be Dr Wily himself. Bob deactivated Isoc for good with a Erasure-like program he developed himself and even terminated the Dr Wily personality in Sigma's programming itself (before Sigma would inhabit his new body); all this occurred when X and Zero were fighting Gate. Coupled with the fact Bob escaped quietly, this explains why no one knows how Isoc 'died' on his own. Shortly after this crisis, it was revealed that Bob also tracked down Dynamo and terminated him on his own with the same Erasure-like program, since he didn't want another Maverick going about which could derail his plans. For now, the world is Maverick-free.

Axl grunts at this revelation, reluctantly thanking Bob for destroying the last bits of a free-roaming Maverick Virus, and indirectly preventing all independent Maverick outbreaks at the time. Outside the library, Iris sighs deeper, and Lumine engages her with a humorous talk on manners while they both wait for Axl to exit the library safely. It is getting really late. So, from 2130 to 2152, Prez Corp was consolidated into an all-important entity, unchallenged in the commercial and political arenas. Prez practically had his desired world built in just 15 years thanks to his construction Reploids, and five continental mega-nations were formed of his own doing – Asia (which includes Australia and is commonly called 'the Federation' with Japan organized as its capital known as 'Big City'), Europe, Africa, and North and South America. All the nations of old vanished, and so did Abel City. Prez vowed to build no more space colonies after the Eurasia incident, and had what's left of all space units and satellites dragged down for making scrap metal. He would firmly bring the Maverick Hunters under his control and bring the world into yet another golden age of peace and prosperity.

In 2147, Bob started his complex plans for eventual world domination. The kind of Reploids Prez had rolled out were engineered to have their Maverick tendencies suppressed severely, so all Bob needed to do was stimulate them to cause the havoc he needed to make the chance appear again where he could come in, strike and rule over all. During the Gate incident, he had made a copy of the then-Sigma Virus, which he now called Sigma MK2 – Axl reacts with shock, as that was the same virus he and Red destroyed together one time. The Sigma MK2 has a nag for random acts of violence, turning a Reploid Maverick, but at least this one had no signs of Dr Wily's computed personality integrated into it so Bob was sure the virus would now do his bidding, indirectly. He had a batch of Prez's Reploids be tainted with the Sigma MK2 and sent them all over the world, and it was from 2148 that Maverick crimes began to rise again. Bob kept some samples for himself, and was furious to learn that a Maverick henchman had stolen it from his workplace – only for it to be destroyed by Axl and Red in 2156. As such, the Maverick crimes increased so much that the original batch of tainted Reploids could no longer be determined, freely carrying out Bob's eternal chaos. These Maverick crimes would continue on until the recent present, which is 2175, when Bob was revealed of his evil plans and where all the old Reploids have been recycled.

It was this rise of Maverick crimes that inspired Prez in 2148 to seriously consider his own legacy – be the man who supplied Maverick-free Reploids to the world. Prez predicted this new Reploid would be a major improvement of the current Reploids, but since he did not have any basis to begin with, he had to carve a prototype from scratch. At the same time, he would personally test his own version of the Ultimate Soldier Program in this prototype, but for his own personal use instead. Iris had been staying in Prez's computer for 20 years now, talking to him on and off, and she was told that in a few years, she would be given a new body, but in an unorthodox manner. Iris was confused as to what he meant, but decided not to ask, as she was more concerned with the fact she could have her own body. As such, Axl paid closer attention to the slideshow. If the perfect combatant and the perfect pacifist couldn't be merged together as a single Reploid, why not let them coexist and work mutually?

Prez made Axl to be the happy-trigger, excellently-performing combatant, while Iris would be the peaceful mediator, gentle pacifist and Axl's guardian at the same time, so instead of fusing Axl and Iris together, Prez would rather let them live together inside the same body – his own Ultimate Soldier plan. Of course, since Iris cannot be dormant inside Axl all the time, Prez had it so that one of the things Axl and Iris were to mutually agree on was on how to share their body. It was only fair and natural, since the duo would be inhabiting a recycled version of Iris' original body. The device that would be essential for this was the copy chip, which allowed Axl's body to change forms to the Reploid DNA he uses (and also allows Iris to come out, express herself and her form) and allows Axl to harness a special energy system in his prototype body that would repel the Maverick Virus upon contact, thus being immune to it in a way. Axl nodded with amazement at what Prez had designed for him. It was by late 2150 that Prez perfected his concepts and by late 2151 that Axl's body would be created from the molten scrap that is Iris' body, and they would be activated inside said body together.

In February 2152, when Axl and Iris were activated together and Prez was about to face them and explain their unique circumstances, members of the Red Alert Syndicate burst into his grounds and kidnapped Axl away. Both of them didn't realize what was happening, though it was only Iris who realized so when a rusty metal pipe scarred Axl's face during the scuffle, thus hurting Iris as well. Axl was still dizzy after the encounter and never heard Iris scream inside his head. It turns out that Bob was jealous and angry of Axl's creation (though he didn't know about Iris' existence), seeing him as a potential setback for his master plan of chaos, so he lied to Red Alert, saying that Prez held an innocent Reploid captive against his will to make way for all sorts of horrifying experiments. Axl recovered in the Red Alert HQ, and the horrible mess on his face was operated and given a smooth texture and his famous X-shaped scar-like feature. Prez couldn't do anything since he couldn't track the location of the Red Alert members, so he had to allow Red Alert keep Axl for now, and he wept in misery for 2 months over the lost of Axl. Iris, confused again, decided to stay silent and watch Axl.

For 5 years or so, Axl trained with Red and they emerged as an alternative group to answer the growing problems with the Mavericks. This coupled with the fact that in 2153, X retired from being a Maverick Hunter after finding the Hunters to be using increasing violence in their Maverick crackdowns since 2148. Zero was left to do most of the work, along with small numbers of the Hunters, and nothing particularly exciting happened until the year 2156 when Axl and Red destroyed a copy of the stolen Sigma MK2. It was when Axl used his copy ability to crack the case that got Sigma's lone attention – now somewhat rebuilt of a nice body, along with several others in an undisclosed location in interior China, which he had built after possessing several ordinary Reploids to get the parts and do the job for him. Eventually, Sigma managed to track Red to his Siberian home base – a remnant of a space exploration site from 2130 – and had secret negotiations with him, so he could use Red.

Red had Axl pass out Reploid DNA to his Red Alert comrades, and they loved it that they got more and more powerful, so they demanded Axl to fight more Reploids on the streets in order to copy more Reploid DNA for their power-ups. In the sly, Sigma was naturally pleased with his performance, but he had his eyes on X's DNA – considered to be the strongest DNA yet. Iris watched on as Axl killed more and more Reploids, and she stirred Axl, indirectly for she wasn't heard, to think about his actions. Axl realized his actions, felt disgusted of it and then left Red Alert in January 2160, which is 18 months after Red asked him to first hand out the Reploid DNA. Red realizes the truth, but Sigma manages to corrupt the 8 Reploids to his will and blackmails Red into his bidding. A Mechaniloid was sent to catch Axl back, and the mess occurred in the central highway – the site where X first started out his Hunter missions. It was worth noting that Red was created in 2142, 10 years before Axl's creation, which explains how he's never heard of Sigma before and his malicious background, and he formed the Red Alert after witnessing crime rise and felt he wanted to contribute something to society (plus, he was tired of his old job of being a weapons tactician). To that, Axl simply sighed.

"So, that's what happened last time." He remarked before going back to his slideshow. This was where Zero caught Axl, brought him to the HQ, Red issued his challenge of defeating all his 8 pals, who apparently still managed to have some sanity left in spite of being turned into Mavericks, and even going all to confront Red in the exterior section of his Siberian base. Red decided to end his life as atonement for all the misdeeds he unknowingly committed when in league with Sigma, and it didn't sit too well with Axl. The trio of X, Axl and Zero rush further into the deep parts of the Red Alert base, only to be teleported to an elevator entering the subterranean levels of the base where Sigma stays, and being teleported back into the far northern ocean to fight another form of his. The trio escape after defeating Sigma, but Sigma confronts them, promising revenge. Sigma slammed Axl out of a window, but Axl returned with his copy ability using Red's DNA and gave Sigma a taste of his own medicine.

The Red Alert crisis was over, and the Hunters were reassured of their status as the sole agency responsible for quelling Maverick crimes. In the next decade, Axl though not being accepted by X as a Hunter did rise his way up the rankings and became just as good a Class S-Hunter in 2166. Zero sided with Axl, and X had to admit that Axl is a worthy hand. In the decade, the Hunters got more professional and their ancient, awesome reputation was back to normal. Iris couldn't contain her excitement each time she sees Zero, but she largely kept to herself to prevent Axl from doing something off-routine. Back at the Prez Corp, Prez was pleased to learn that Axl is living at the Hunter HQ, so he has no qualms wanting to claim Axl any time soon. This was because he already had another Reploid to replace Axl and Iris in his grounds – the new generation Reploid named Lumine. Axl smiled weakly upon looking at a montage of films showing Prez spending time with Lumine in his tower mansion.

Prez stopped his crying after two months mourning for the loss of Axl and Iris in 2152, and got back on his feet to create the first new generation Reploid based on the successful sides of Axl's body systems. He wanted to have Reploid as his child, and he was going to get one. A projected image of Prez appeared, saying that his biggest regret so far was mixing Axl's energy repulsion system that repels the Maverick Virus with the system that registers data of old model Reploids, which he attempts as a means to further increase viral immunity, inside the new Reploids' copy chips. Axl facepalmed, whining "Dad, how could you!?" but quickly remarks that if he didn't, then he would have never made friends with Iris and Lumine in the long run, so he decided to stay quiet. Prez worked on his new Reploid concept for 8 years straight, alongside his managing the business and politics of the world, from scratch, and even gave him the super awesome energy powers he possesses today, including a final attack which would be named by the Reploid as Paradise Lost. In July 2160, Lumine was activated.

As a sign of his genius to come, Lumine chose him name a mere 6 minutes after he was set to function, which surprised Axl there. Despite his cold personality, Lumine apparently had a capacity to enjoy and express happiness and joy back then, as evidenced by him spending many occasions with the elderly Prez, who treated Reploid like his own little child – the sort of being he wanted for Axl. He had an inborn interest for knowledge – something Prez did not set with his master computer – so when he found something to be curious, he would read on everything until all its resources were exhausted. Eventually, Lumine heard about Axl from Prez's random mumblings in his sleep, so he exhausted the entire Prez Corp archive to learn all about Axl, and was he surprised to find an old Reploid – Iris – living inside Axl. In short, in just a decade, the white Reploid came to know just about everything of the human and Reploid worlds, and details of Axl and Iris as well, but often chose to hide his knowledge to prevent boasting and remain close to his creator. Predictably, his intellect proves his worth in Prez Corp, and it all started with a giant meteor crashing into the Pacific Ocean in 2162.

In Area 2202, scientists began excavating the crash site, and their preliminary reports found high levels of unknown metal of outer space origin, capable to boosting the performances of Reploids when experimented with low amounts. Fortunately for now, Bob felt that his strength was still lacking in order to take on Prez directly, so he remained patient – still angry where he failed to provoke fighting between Red Alert and the Hunters to become so bad that he was able to take over, because he didn't foresee Sigma's interference – and continued working for Prez, smuggling his technology out into his own base as always. Axl sighed with relief, feeling that Bob had no role in the coming events. How right he was. The normally-shy Lumine decided to come out of intellectual obscurity and showed Prez his own designs for mining out the Force Metal in Area 2202. Prez jumped with excitement, and the man-made island Giga City was built and Lumine was charged with behind-the-scene management.

Giga City was completed in 2168. The research by human and Reploid scientists went on, and found Maverick incidences in test subjects with increasing amounts of Force Metal, while other subjects showed performance enhancements. An excellent subject named Epsilon was obtained, being able to resist the Maverick inductions from the Force Metal applications. News got around of the technological achievements, and human companies and Reploids alike tried to get their hands on same Force Metal, but Lumine knowing Prez had managed to prevent many of these parties from gaining some bits of Prez's monopoly. Then, in 2170, Epsilon had radical ideas about a Reploid nation – like many before him – and launched the Rebellion with his allies. Around this time, the Hunter HQ was popularly called Far East HQ because it was rumoured Prez wanted to expand the Hunters into many global divisions. Such a plan didn't take off, but the nickname stuck nonetheless. Epsilon and his Rebellion are then considered as Maverick activity by the Federation and Prez; the latter who obviously doesn't want his investments to go wasted. Both parties then set out task forces to reclaim Giga City.

Axl hissed at the next Reploid he sees – Redips. One of the few new generation Reploids created after Lumine's activation sent to varied parts of society to test out their Maverick immunity features – with success, he was set as a Colonel in the Federation Reploid military division in 2165, and following the Rebellion, he was sent to base in the Hunter HQ (since the military had some interest in Force Metal) to plan on taking back Giga City. Secretly, like Gate before him, he had a dream of establishing a Reploid world, possibly because he felt his copy abilities make him a more superior Reploid. Secret Giga City recordings from Giga City revealed that two Reploids, Spider and Aile, had volunteered to be Force Metal subjects in 2169; both tired of their many years as bounty hunters. During X's reconnaissance mission in Giga City, Redips already had an eye on Spider – he wanted to fit into the Resistance's team nicely – so he killed Spider at the right time after Wild Jango was defeated by X and Spider, and played psychology so that the team would quickly reclaim Giga City, he could take the newly-produced Supra Force Metal for himself and initiate his plan for world domination. He was able to make use of a Reploid military satellite as a private base prior to X's entry of Giga City, and that would explain how everyone rushed after him all the way into space.

Many task forces entered Giga City, but they either died or sympathized with Epsilon's idea. Finally, Redips decided to use X, Zero and a rapidly-rising Hunter named Shadow – good performing Reploids that didn't use Force Metal enhancements – to infiltrate the island. Axl recalled that he was on-duty elsewhere at the time, so when he found out where X and Zero were going, he naturally wanted to tag along and also find out a bit more about the origins of his copy ability. X's task force had a Force Metal engine installed in them, just so that maybe they could fight better during their mission, and naturally, Axl managed to cut deals so that he could get the engine installed in him as well. You know, the he-has-one-so-I-want-one-too mentality. Iris watched helplessly as Axl jumped from place to place till finally meeting up with the guys in Ulfat Factory, finding no clues about the origin of his copy ability. It didn't make sense – Giga City was built long after Axl was activated, so how can his copy ability be developed there? Iris couldn't afford to scare Axl with her presence, so she kept quiet again.

The adventure goes on – X got separated from Zero in the Lagrano lab ruins, Shadow would be defeated in Gimialla Mine, X freed the head of Giga City Chief R and the Resistance flourished, with many of the comrades obtained along the way, Redips played psychology by blowing up Incentas in Gimialla Mine, stopping the Force Metal missile in Melda Ore Plant, defeating Epsilon in Grave Ruins Base and reclaiming Giga City to Federation (or rather Prez) control. Redips had gotten all the Supra Force Metal, attempts to get rid of everyone by destroying the Central Tower and frames them for the Rebellion. Naturally, they chase Redips in another part of the Hunter HQ, eventually defeating him in space, where the military satellite collapses and all the Supra Force Metal is destroyed. The Federation and Prez were shocked to learn these events, but were relieved when the truth was explained, and as such Epsilon's Maverick status was deferred to that of Redips'. Prez decreed that all Force Metal research is restricted to Giga City and all Reploids must return their Force Metal engines to him, except where individuals like Gaudile and Cinnamon were concerned.

X, Axl and Zero returned their engines, but a majority of the Reploids in Giga City were hesitant to do so. Prez wanted Maverick crimes to go away at any cost, so he sent Lumine in 2171 – when Central Tower was being rebuilt – to enforce it. Some Reploid gave in, but a majority of non-test subject Reploids (built with the Force Metal engines to test its influence on daily life) still refuses. It was here that two of X's friends, Marino and Massimo, openly rebuked the order, so Lumine engages the duo in battle to make Prez's point clear. The duo engaged in Hyper Mode form, but were easily defeated with Lumine's energy play, which instantly sliced them into pieces and their engines were ripped out of their bodies. Axl is in shock as the rest of the Reploids were filled with fear and rapidly surrendered the engines. What's left of the duo were recycled, and for all these years, Cinnamon and Gaudile had no idea of their deaths. Axl wept for a while on this, and decided to take it up to Lumine soon. It was worth noting that by removing his Force Metal engine, the glitch in Axl's copy chip that allowed him to copy the sizes of Reploids bigger than him was removed at the same time.

Lumine demonstrating his power, unfortunately, drew Bob's attention. He saw it as a great opportunity to launch his evil plan. The humans have shown themselves weary of Maverick crimes since 2168, and at that time, Prez had to bow from pressure from many groups and governments to create a space program whereby a new world will be built, far away from all the troubles caused by Mavericks, and the humans will live in peace. The Jakob Project was already formulated by 2170, and work was already on way for the Orbital Elevator in Point Galapagos. With the new generation Reploid body systems perfected in 2172, Prez rolled out the new Reploids to work in the Jakob Project – in spite of his original intentions to have them as the perfect non-Maverick Reploids for daily life use. With these Reploids rolling out, it would seem Prez's other project – finding a way to replicate X's body systems in every Reploid so that the Reploids can easily reject the Maverick Virus as easily as X does – will stop. Prez once vowed to never build any space colonies, but when he was assured that the Jakob project called for no Eurasia lookalikes, he reluctantly went on with the plan.

Prez's Lumine was already in charge of the Jakob Project since 2171, and this means that Bob could directly use Lumine to make him oversee the construction of a world not for the humans' refuge as planned, but for Bob's ideal Reploid world, with him as the ruler. It will also directly humiliate Prez as Bob also wanted, since his Reploid child would be corrupted to Bob's cause. Once again, by a sure twist of events, Bob's plans were interfered by none other than a Sigma reborn. He has successfully gathered his allies, including a revived Vile, and they were going to move first. Vile was first spotted in action in 2173, and this is why X and Zero recognized him when he surfaced again to kidnap Lumine – and Axl never knew who Vile was. It was around this time that Axl learned of the origin of the copy chip – he was a prototype for the new Reploids. Towards middle of 2174, the number of Maverick crimes dwindled greatly for the first time since 2147 – as the new Reploids are rapidly replacing the old model Reploids, which were then being recycled at exponential rates. Prez wanted to halt the Jakob Project, reasoning that the Maverick crimes will be gone soon, but again, politics decided to escape Prez's grip, and for now, he had to bow to outside pressure to continue on.

Around this time, Sigma made his first move – he hacked into the systems of every single Reploid including Lumine's one, which used the system of registering data of old model Reploids to provide viral immunity, and he amplified his data within their systems. The amount of Sigma's data overwhelmed the system, and as such, the new Reploids began to think and be like him. Bob was shocked, while Prez remained oblivious to all this. Bob decided to turn things in his favour by singularly doubly-corrupting Lumine with a new kind of Maverick conscience that subdued Sigma's intentions and guided Lumine to Bob's own will instead. Lumine was the head of the Jakob Project, so it was natural to make him bow to Bob's will first. As such, due to this, Lumine would then plan to directly outwit Sigma by seemingly following along with whatever the Mavericks were planning and he would charge out when the time was right to harvest all of Sigma's works to Bob's end – but it isn't now.

Sigma then struck at Point Galapagos in October 2174, sending Vile to create the Crabs-Y incident and thus kidnap Lumine. The Maverick conscience in Lumine sensed it was the right time for it to make its move, so it had Lumine play along and play dumb with his abduction. Uprisings by various new Reploids triggered by Sigma's allies struck at the same time after the kidnap, and the Hunters move out to investigate and quell them all. It is worth noting that two newly manufactured Reploids Layer and Palette, having been sent to the Hunters right after activation in 2172 for jobs, coincidentally received their first assignments to navigate the trio Hunters at the same time. Layer had developed a crush for Zero during her two years here, but it would be crushed soon as Iris was to appear again and pull Zero's attention away. The 8 key Mavericks of Sigma were suppressed, just as the evil Lumine hoped for, Sigma would subsequently be trace to the Moon, where Lumine was imprisoned, where its hostile environment would not allow Sigma to pass on to another body when he was defeated by the Hunters, and this would end of Sigma for good – just as everyone, good or bad, wants.

Prez was shocked to discover Alia's discovery that the new Reploids' copy chips had an overwhelming amount of Sigma's data in them, and instantly decided to remove the system registering many old model Reploid data as a means to provide viral immunity in his new batch of Reploids. They would go back to using the original energy repulsion system Axl now has in himself to repel off the Virus, and as a back-up plan, Prez decided to fix their mindsets as solely loving peace and hating the idea of being Maverick. With that, the use of copy chips in all new Reploids would be non-existent, with the exception of Axl. Sure, he still couldn't analyze X's viral counter-measures and suffering circuits and replicate them in the Reploids, from when he first viewed the blueprints back in 2116 and even recently in 2163, but these settings would be a good substitute, he figured. Prez had the newer batch of Reploids, hereon called the second Reploids, manufactured instantly after Alia's report, and counted on the Hunters to complete get rid of all the old model Reploids to make way for them. The second Reploids would be rolled out the instant he learned his Lumine went evil.

Back on the Moon, Lumine escaped from his jail the instant X, Zero and Axl were fighting Sigma, terminating all others in his way. Perhaps the Maverick conscience wanted to play around, it ordered Lumine to get hold of weapons data of the 8 key Mavericks so that he could go about eliminating the trio. Lumine reveals himself, engages in the Hunters but was soundly defeated even with the use of Paradise Lost. Axl then recalls he wanted to look closer at Lumine's body, which was why he walked towards it. The Maverick conscience didn't want to die here, and upon sensing Axl walking to it, he had Lumine use his abundant wiring to assault Axl and pass both Lumine and the evil conscience into him. X easily destroys Lumine's body, and everyone heads back to Earth to report their findings. Prez was immensely sad to learn of Lumine going evil and dying, but decided to use this as a trump card to turn back everything in his favour – 3 hours after Lumine's defeat, he forced the Jakob Project to be halted, ordered the Moon's restoration and the tearing down of the Point Galapagos orbital elevator as well as the assisting orbital elevator Babel at Big City – the same one X and friends went to chase Redips into space – and wiping out all his opposition.

Of course, the space exploration program remained the same, but it has been somewhat restricted and employed the second Reploids. As a symbolic measure of tightening his grip on the Hunters, Prez funds the Hunters to undergo some expansions and earmarks some second Reploids as future Hunters, while he has Signas decommissioned to another job somewhere in one of Prez's industries and has X be the Supreme Commander. In Prez's view, it meant getting rid of Dr Cain's final remnant and establishing his own supremacy further. It is noted here that when Lumine taunted X with his "you really don't have a grasp of the situation, do you?" he meant that Bob's plans were on the verge of realization, his hidden technology and armies somewhere in Big City would eventually rise up and launch a coup against the humans, claim the Jakob Project for his own and at the same time, destroy the Hunters from the inside himself. However, with the Jakob Project halted and the second Reploid being rolled out, Prez unknowingly thwarted Bob and his plans. Infuriated, Bob focused on finishing off the Hunters for good from the inside, with his two mice there.

Axl had endured much history viewing, and judging from the Jakob crisis, he knew then what was to happen shortly after – he didn't need to see the slideshow; he technically experienced it for 4 months itself since the incident, but he decided to watch it anyway. When he was in comatose, Axl's energy repulsion system recognized and forcefully separated the Maverick conscience from inside Lumine's mind, turning it into a separate entity. Lumine was briefly free of this evil conscience's clutch, hereforth referred to as White Axl, but White Axl hurriedly induced some evil codes into Lumine's mind, making him remain as evil as Bob had intended. White Axl escaped in data form, but it was undetected even by Iris at the time. When they met inside his head, Axl persuaded Lumine not to take control of him for a while, or risk detection and deletion with Prez's new technologies. The evil Lumine, deciding he would rather live than dead, agreed to remain quiet. In the coming days, Axl and Lumine would argue, but finally, in a lockdown, they battled inside his head, with Lumine briefly winning control over his body before a then-hidden Iris comes out to dispel the evil codes in Lumine, turning him back into the original Reploid he was before his double corruption.

Iris decides it was now the right time to meet Prez, and asks Lumine to tempt Axl to want to know about his past. This eventually leads to Axl heading down directly to the Prez Corp grounds to find his creator, while stirring ruckus back in the Hunter HQ for his absence means that he might cause trouble – as had happened previously thanks to evil Lumine. Axl does get to meet Prez, who cries in joy when he finds Iris and Lumine inside Axl when Axl was being analyzed, and tells him a lot of badly-needed historical info. Iris is finally glad to be able to reveal herself, and the trio become friends. Prez declares them to be his Reploid children, before sending Axl back to the HQ. Due to X's lack of knowledge of Axl's unique circumstances, he restrains Axl and scans him – with Zero in shock of seeing Iris in Axl – and finds Lumine. Lumine doesn't want to be terminated, so he teleports to the site of the Babel assisting orbital elevator and hurriedly builds himself a defence castle to protect himself from X's desire to delete him. However, after a battle, everyone makes up, X and Zero learn the truth of Axl's body, and Iris and Lumine are accepted as one of their own.

In the coming 2 months, to before the end of 2174, the seeds Bob planted in the Hunters during the Jakob crisis were weeded out – a Hunter named May who demoralized the Hunters and corrupted them into a poor state of performance, and attempted to do so to Axl on a date but was found out by the disciplinary committee and would assist in Bob's rushed attempt to conquer Big City by using Prez's own resources and framing him, and a technician named Abe who keeps on sabotaging the Hunters technological supplies and also resulting in poor Hunter performance, who was found out by an easily-suspicious Axl about the nature of his job and personality, and would assist in Bob's latest assault of Big City and the Hunters with Bob's own armies. In May's case, Bob was discovered to be the source of all the Maverick incidences since 2147, and he escaped from Prez Corp. Bob tried to take Prez hostage and frame him for Bob's own conquest plan, but the Hunters naturally defeated him and May; the latter was sent for recycling, while the former was briefly in jail before escaping once again.

In Abe's case, he pretended to repent to the Hunters and volunteered to store his entire army of Reploids as part of the Hunters in the HQ itself. He even allowed himself to be arrested in the process. At one point prior to the arrest, he attempted to poison Prez to death, but with medication, Prez healed in no time. Secretly, Bob had Abe kidnap government officials and tried to get pass government bureaucracies to legally fuse his Maverick army as part of the Hunters, thus planting more dangerous 'time bombs' that would cause havoc at the right time. He reacted oddly when X wanted to have his armies switch allegiance to the Hunter cause instead of letting it remain as it is – loyal to him – which is natural, given his evil intentions. Abe was revealed to be the last new generation Reploid Prez did not manage to catch, and he assisted Bob to escape from jail in the Hunter HQ. Bob instantly unleashed his armies, but they were utterly defeated in the end. The Hunters traced Bob to his secret base somewhere close to Prez Corp, confronted and defeated not only him, but his henchman Abe. Abe was not recycled, for he self-destructed in his battle. Bob was arrested, but escaped yet again.

The Hunters would usher in a new year of 2175, with no news of Bob who last vowed to have revenge on the world and remains undetected. But no one expected his final servant – White Axl to stir trouble this time. It started back during the Abe case. Axl experienced emotional and energy issues in his body systems as a result of burdening his energy core and copy chip with human-like functions, such as digestion of human form, and the ability to have human forms. The copy chip and his energy core are stressed out with excess energy, and Iris and Lumine upon Prez's consultation try to alleviate this issue by calming Axl down. However, the battle with Abe, who self-destructed to kill Iris, caused the trio to be nearly dead. Axl awoke first inside his head, and in that one moment of despair due to the thought of losing Iris and Lumine forever, he stabilized his energy core and copy chip by channelling all the excess energy into reviving the duo. However, Iris and Lumine weren't the only one to be revived – White Axl was also activated, but this time, no longer a piece of viral data, but as an individual Maverick personality since he has acquired enough data from both Axl and Lumine to sustain his own individual form. He instantly went back to his original mission.

After a series of nagging pains caused by White Axl, Iris and Lumine upon Axl complaining to them would scan the body systems all over inside to search for the perpetrator for several weeks. They finally find White Axl, with extra help thanks to Layer for contributing a special anti-virus scanning program, and engage him in battle several times, trying to lock him down. Several times, White Axl would nearly succeed in his goal of fusing with Axl and Lumine, if it weren't for Iris' interruptions, and finally the Maverick is imprisoned. The Maverick would then reveal his own history, causing Lumine to boil with anger for what has been done to him. Iris pleads to not destroy White Axl, which was exactly what White Axl wanted to do, to Lumine, but the ultimate decision lies with Axl. Axl decides that White Axl is to be reformed into a new Reploid identity, devoid of the Maverickness. But White Axl renegades at the right time, transferring himself into a new generation Reploid shell, claiming that he would really be killed if reformed, and proceeds to cause havoc in Big City again. The Hunters did battle, White Axl is personally killed by Lumine, and Bob's identity as the evil mastermind is made clear to the world. The White Axl incident ends exactly 4 months after the Jakob crisis.

Other slideshows appear, chronicling Prez being a much older man than the Reploids thought (in outdated data, he is 45 years old as of 2175 – the correct age is 76) and that he wants Lumine to be Prez Corp's heir. Lumine would cherish every more bit of time with his creator, since no one knows when Prez will finally die. As a way to legitimize his heir, Prez has every Hunter undergo a compulsory 4-year education program, with Axl joining in for fun so he could allow Lumine inside him to be schooled indirectly. Axl flunks many papers, but as recent events suggest, he is getting smarter thanks to Lumine's coaching. The slideshows also reveal it was X who managed to persuade Prez to give Iris and Lumine their own bodies, effectively separating them from Axl. This contrasts with his own version of the Ultimate Soldier Program, but here Axl deduces that Prez believes Iris should have her own freedom, instead of being locked up inside him, and that is why he relents in to X's request.

The final slideshow chronicles Prez's relationship with the grandaunt of Sue, a human teen Axl has come to know while working in a convenience store in Big City since early 2175. Sue's grandaunt's elder sister knows of Prez's crush to her younger sister, and would be one of his only friends supporting him in times of chaos and crises. The elder sister had her own daughter, who was Sue's mum, and the latter would also be Prez's support, and as such, Sue is considered a living heritage of Prez's original crush. Ironically, Sue's paternal grandfather, the one causing the fall-out between Prez and Sue's grandaunt in their teens, was killed in the Eurasia crash, and his son was to be Sue's dad. Sue's dad was an arrogant bloke who enjoyed demeaning Prez as of late, but he insulting Axl was the final straw for Prez. Prez had him arrested based on proof he was a loan shark, and had the courts exile him from Big City into the Federation mainland of interior China. Prez wanted Sue's mum and Sue to stay, but they preferred to join the exiled man, thus ending Axl's relationship with the human teen girl.

A final slideshow image showed an engineered picture Prez drew himself – envisioning the trio of Axl, Iris and Lumine in separate bodies enjoying a picnic on a grassy slope facing the blue skies. A projected image of Prez congratulates the audience for enduring 9 hours of non-stop history – Axl guffaws at the time – dating back to over 200 years ago. Whoever wishes to add to the history is welcome, provided all historical data is accurate. He says that humans and robots are flawed, but they can always get along together, just as what Dr Light of old had envisioned. Prez defends the Prez Corp as an entity necessary for securing world peace and development, in spite of all its controversial actions, and hopes that his heir would continue doing so, maintaining the legacy of Dr Light, Kaz and himself into the far future. The slideshow ends, fading out, and Axl's view of the library is restored. The historical device switches off, and unknown to Iris and Lumine outside, the library door unlocks.

Axl emerges from the library, abruptly waking up Iris and Lumine. The duo get to hug Axl, with Iris crying, saying that she was so worried for him. Lumine even lets a tear go loose, smiling at Axl. Axl sighs and leads them to Lumine's room, where he related his experience with the historical device and all the history therein. Iris nods in acknowledgement of parts where she was involved, for they were true. Lumine is surprised, saying that he doesn't know a lot of history told since this is the first time he knew this. He interests himself in the idea of curing the Maverick Virus for good, wanting to contribute to the Cyber Elf project Prez had bought from Alia the other time and to learn of X and Zero's body systems. Axl shrugs and recalls that his assignment is not done yet, spending all his time on the historical records.

The mood turns sombre when Axl asks Lumine about the Giga City case where he brutally destroyed Marino and Massimo. Though he didn't know them too well, they were still his comrades in X's quest to liberate the island of Rebellion rule, and that they shouldn't be terminated so forcefully. Lumine ponders with guilt, refreshing on the details, and explains that Prez has paranoia whenever his investments go awry, and that he was merely carrying out Prez's orders to ensure the peaceful change. Axl counters that it doesn't justify the way Lumine slaughtered the duo. Iris is shocked, as she watches both boys face off in a moment which could erupt in anger. Then, as a tiny hint, the white Reploid sighs and puts on a face of sadness and repentance. Lumine admits his mistakes, saying he was naïve at the time, and asks how he can make it up to Axl. Axl mumbles, recalling that Cinnamon and Gaudile are still alive, while Spider is already and has never actually met both Marino and Massimo.

Axl then accepts Lumine's apology, but demands that they settle this old past in a battle, where Axl would avenge the duo while Lumine would defend himself and try to defeat Axl. He wants all living members of the Resistance – Cinnamon, Gaudile, X, Zero and even Nana the navigator – to know what Lumine did, and the battle would take place in Giga City. The white Reploid agrees, and will see to it being done. Iris is allowed to view the battle as well. When told about this, Prez is surprised and tells Iris he didn't know Lumine committed the murders, but he approves of Lumine making up for his past misdeeds. Five days later, the following week, an epic showdown takes place on a floating platform in the skies of Giga City, with everyone fully aware of the situation. The common citizens, humans and Reploids, of Giga City alone are allowed to watch the battle, but are not briefed on the truth of this event (Axl figures it is a private affair), accepting the given reason it is pure entertainment.

It was previously learned that Prez had given Axl, Iris and Lumine abilities to harness their energy core to fire free shots of energy during their creations. After the White Axl incident, Lumine has taught Axl how to do so in his free time, and during the fierce battle, Axl gives it his all, bullets and energy-flinging while Lumine unleashes a great deal on his part. X and gang watch on the sidelines, cheering for Axl. The duo repeatedly dodge shots. Axl rolls all over and strategically fires his bullets and energies, often blasting Lumine with increasing intensity every time. According to Iris' energy meter, Axl is on the winning side. Lumine, floating around as always, decides to give Axl a surprise by using his energies and slice the entire circular platform, 400 meters wide, into free-floating pieces at different heights this time, so Axl has to be careful not be fall down or he will lose. Lumine goes about intensely firing his energies at Axl, injuring him badly. Axl struggles to move around from site to site, having to climb up or jump down from each floating platform, in a bid to conserve energy.

Lumine fights Axl in close range, doing either arm or leg combat and will spring his energy attacks any time. On the largest floating piece, the duo did battle, kicking and fighting with fists to no end. Occasionally, Axl could land a punch or two in Lumine's face, earning praise from his friends. Most of the time, Lumine would land several kicks and fists consecutively into Axl's face and stomach, even slamming him onto the platform floor hard; thus, X and friends hiss at the possible pain inflicted. Just when Lumine threw an energy fist onto Axl on the platform floor, Axl countered with his own energy field, and the two struggle. Lumine pants, complimenting Axl's move, and Axl smiles, drawing out his surprise by slamming his secretly-formed energy balls out of nowhere onto Lumine's back, making a big explosion at the site. Cinnamon wants to go to get Axl, but Gaudile grabs her, saying it is too dangerous. Lumine ends up injured, but according to Iris' energy meter, Axl's health is barely on par with Lumine's. Axl gets up, taunts "That's for the both of them!" at Lumine and kicks him off the floor. He rolled over and when it seemed that he allowed himself to fall … he floats.

"That was better!" The white Reploid taunts back and does the unthinkable – he used his energies to move about two platform pieces and slams them to where Axl was standing. Axl dodges, with the audience shocked, and he climbs and jumps his way to the outlying free floating platforms. Lumine begins slamming his two platforms randomly, hoping to crush Axl, and thus end the fight – well, that was his role: to play the villain, and that he did good. He begins laughing maniacally as he taunts Axl more, at one point even nearly crushing Axl in between his two platform pieces. X and friends gasp at that scene. Lumine also fires a barrage of energy shots around, tormenting Axl on and off with pain. He sends the floating platform pieces charging towards Axl. Axl fires his bullets, but they don't harm the platforms themselves per se, and he fires his energy shots, easily destroying the platforms. A large energy shot burst through the debris and exploded in Lumine's face, and it significantly hurts him. In fact, Iris registers his energy level decreasing to half of Axl's, and she cheers up.

Lumine decides to make things more interesting – he decides not to float, so should he fall, he would lose, but if he strikes out Axl first, or Axl collapses of tire, or both, he wins. Axl smiles and agrees, and the duo did battle on the remaining four floating platforms. They use both energy attacks and body combat for the next 15 minutes – the battle thus going on for 45 minutes straight. They wrestled with bare arms, but they also used their energies at the same time whenever either would want to sneak up on the other, often repelling both of them in the opposite directions. This would be where Axl trades more bullets and energies with Lumine, and the latter would often repel the bullets and fire his own shots. They would then draw themselves closer to each other and use back body combats, and this pattern repeated at least 2 more times. Axl made a surprise head-butt, hurting Lumine's brain, and the latter launched a strong kick and threw him off to another floating platform. Wanting to gain the upper hand on Axl, Lumine gathered an amazing energy ball and slammed it hard towards Axl.

Axl dodges, with two floating platforms destroyed and the debris falling to the ocean below, and returns back to body combat. They traded fists and kicks again, and Iris notes that both sides are increasingly tired as time went on. Finally, when all seemed it would never end, Axl gathered more strength and fired a concentrated energy shot in Lumine's chest, causing an explosion that sent him far off the two remaining platforms and with no object for him to cling on and survive. He falls over, and since he wouldn't fly, this automatically means Axl won. A hand suddenly reached on and grabbed on his right leg, and Axl was using his all to hold his brother from falling down. Lumine asks why he even bothered to do that, since he fell over and would easily float to get back on his feet on his own. Axl replies, saying that he assumed Lumine is like any normal Reploid that could never fly and he didn't want for him to 'die'. It was his natural reaction. Pleased, Lumine admits defeat, and the audience roars in a cheering frenzy for such an entertainment. Cinnamon and X are relieved, for Axl's win implies that Marino's and Massimo's brutal deaths were avenged. It all ended there.

The Giga City inhabitants return to their routine schedules (it is revealed here that Cinnamon and Gaudile are still researching on Force Metal, and Nana is the new head of Giga City after Chief R), while the Hunters, Lumine and Iris enjoy a slow Prez Corp airship flight all the way back to the Federation. Iris is happy for Axl and hugs onto him, making Zero sigh as he looks at the ocean below. X reminds Axl and Lumine that their classes resume tomorrow onwards, since Prez arranged for their absence from the Hunter HQ, and they will study for the next 4 years, as Maverick crimes have diminished to almost zero since the second Reploids were rolled out, and they won't be fighting anytime soon. Axl nods, saying that he will work hard. Lumine remains quiet and rests throughout the journey after saying that this is his first and only private battle with Axl. The latter nudges at him, stating he will see Lumine tomorrow inside him for his next class – and all Axl got was a smile before Lumine actually sleeps. Iris happily sits with Zero, and X and Axl ponder at the open blue ocean and sky with ease, as the airship slowly sends them back to the Big City.


	32. Greatfriction Summary

SUMMARY OF AN AXL STORY GREATFRICTION

It has been 3 years 7 months (now being November 2178) since Axl fought Lumine in Giga City, where he avenged the brutal deaths of Marino and Massimo caused by the latter in 2170 shortly after the Epsilon rebellion. Much has since occurred, which the world has long settled to Prez's second Reploids, whose Maverick Virus-repulsing energy systems and their fixed peace-loving mindsets have contributed to this period of peace. In the Hunter HQ, Iris talks with a sulking Axl in his head about next month's graduation ceremony, whereby all Hunters including Lumine successfully complete their education program, as a means of being more contributing to a prosperous society. Axl pouts and wants Lumine to be with them in him.

It is revealed that Iris and Lumine watched the historical slideshow movie of Prez's after Axl's turn, knowing of 200 years of history detailing the origins of the Reploids. Lumine was inspired to assist Prez in any way to maintain the peaceful world. With the second Reploids all rolled out, only 1 or 2 Maverick incidents were observed per year (mainly caused by the old model Reploids), giving the Hunters much free time. Prez Corp monitored every Reploid in the world, thanks to Lumine, observing that the second Reploids never went Maverick once while the old model Reploids did (and that's where the Hunters come in). Lumine even fended off humans claiming to be Prez's relatives, wanting a slice of his immense wealth.

The Reploid Research Center, previously an independent, Prez-supported center, was made a part of the Prez Corp by Lumine, because he wanted all scientists to work together to further study X and Zero's body systems (in order to replicate the programs responsible for Maverick tendency suppression) and research on the Cyber Elf project (to counter the Maverick Virus). While juggling his own research and his education with Axl inside his body, Lumine has also successfully mingled with the Hunters – now known as an undefeatable sparring partner to all – establishing his non-Maverick reputation in the Reploid and human world, something non-existent previously and something that Prez, Axl and Iris are definitely pleased about. Despite the lack of crimes, the Hunters continued on with their own training for the 3 years 7 months, so they remained ever disciplined, strong and ready to take on any crimes in the future.

Lumine transfers himself into Axl's body, meeting the duo after another hard day's work at Prez Corp. They relax, even playing games together till the evening, when the alarm goes off. A massive Maverick incident has occurred in a weapons port south of Big City, and Hunters were assigned immediately to the scene. Axl and Iris fight alongside Zero and X, who rush to quell all the Maverick Reploids and even encounter who appears to be the mastermind. They did battle, with surprising ferocity. Lumine transfers into Axl, filled with anger (earlier, he transferred out to his own body in Prez Corp during the alarm), takes control and rapidly ends the Maverick. Lumine cries out in sadness, claiming to have seen proof the second Reploids have turned Maverick, and everyone is in shock for a bit while the Mavericks are all quelled.

News of this goes to every world government, and everyone panics, as the second Reploids are not met to go Maverick. X and Zero listen to Axl explain Lumine's thoughts in the Hunter HQ, showing proof taken from the Mavericks on site that they are indeed second Reploids. X says that he is powerless, being subject to both Prez and the Federation. Axl hopes that all is well, since Lumine has gone out to help Prez in this crisis and won't be joining them for a bit in any Maverick battles. For the next 2 weeks, Maverick crimes appear all over the world, and more evidence is collected showing that the second Reploids have gone Maverick. Prez refuses to stop manufacturing the second Reploids, but is challenged by an unlikely man.

He is the Federation Minister of Science Nakamura Sho, otherwise known as Sho, whom Lumine has seen numerously previously and refers to as a 'strange git', with a habit for head- and ear-hitting. Sho claims to have proof showing many hidden flaws in the second Reploid schematics, whereby they are programmed to go Maverick after an undetermined period, and demands the restoration of the older model Reploids and even using back the old copy chips as a means of fighting the Maverick Virus. Prez blows his top, saying he has destroyed all locations known to harbour the Maverick Virus and that there is no way for the Virus to suddenly show up. He further points that the evil human Bob is still elusive, and that he may have spread the Maverick Virus just like last time since 2147 to cause this Maverick crisis.

The humans debate on, while Axl and gang go out fighting more Maverick crimes and get more proof to study to back-up Sho's claims of the hidden schematic flaws. The navigators Alia and Palette could strangely find no such flaws, though they state that it may be possible since they have no detailed info of the second Reploids' full schematics. Lumine is extremely sad to hear this even from the Hunters, and spends a considerable time with the navigators, revealing to them everything about the original second Reploid schematics. Back at several more Maverick scenes, X, Axl and Zero encounter more similar second Reploids claiming to be the masterminds of the particular sites of crimes, stating that they all work for a single commanding Reploid and her human master. Axl is furious, thinking that Bob is back again.

Of the many Maverick sites around the world, three happened to stand out – which are a smelting plant in the mid-United States, a weapons factory in Egypt and a lava energy-processing deep shaft chamber in the Congo. After fighting many giant Mechaniloids in the smelting plant, X blows up the Maverick mastermind and finds a hexagon key-like object from the remains of his body. The Hunters shrug, thinking it was nothing. During a mission in space where one of Prez's research stations, another mastermind teleports himself out of the chaotic explosions to the Egyptian weapons factory, commanding the looting of many weapons and bombs there. Zero slices the Maverick to oblivion, and obtains another hexagon key from his remains. In an uprising in the energy-processing chamber, where Prez wishes to convert lava into an energy source, Axl retrieves the third of such a key, raising eyebrows.

Upon obtaining the fourth key from the Maverick mastermind of an uprising in a power plant in Mongolia, an armoured female Reploid comes in and attacks the Hunters. She is Yun, the general of all the Maverick second Reploids, and vows to destroy the Hunters for being the obstacles to a purely Reploid world. The old ideology returns, Axl's anger for the old-crappy ideal reignites, and the Hunters battle it out with Yun. Both obtain severe injuries, and just when Yun could strike, Lumine transfers in Axl, takes control and delivers a powerful blow to her. He views her with suspicion, stating there is no data on her in the Reploid database, and that she has to be created by a criminal party, since only Prez can manufacture all the world's Reploids, and for others to research into Reploids, they must all cooperate with him.

Yun wants to attack Lumine, but suffers an internal pang, making her retreat while injecting herself with some sort of code-containing chips before teleporting off. At the end of 2 weeks, there is no progress on the crisis, as the Maverick incidents keep coming back, more proof states that there are no hidden flaws in the second Reploid schematics that make them go Maverick, in direct contrast to Sho's claims. Finally, Sho makes an ultimatum – go back to producing the first generation Reploids and recycle all the second Reploids, or resume this stalemate and go to nowhere. Prez surprisingly accepts, but he has a few tricks of his own. For the next 10 days, the remains of all Maverick second Reploids from the Hunters' jobs are all collected and recycled – but innocent ones are clearly let off, much to Sho's anger – and Prez begins manufacturing the first generation Reploids and their copy chips with extra-tight security, not wanting a repeat of the Jakob crisis where Sigma hacked and corrupted them.

In the Prez Corp, during the assembly lines, scientists and workers note strange arguments from Sho's own team of scientists, who insist that the first generation Reploids be produced with their version of the schematics, and Sho's team is flatly turned down with some use of force and threats. This was because Prez didn't want anyone to find out of his secret gamble. A detector device is applied to the copy chip of every first new generation Reploid, and the copy chips themselves are true to the original schematics of those used during the Jakob Project, bearing the data of many old model Reploids inside them along with a small amount of Sigma's own, meaning there will be no natural amplification of the Maverick data that would turn these Reploids to go Maverick, like during the Jakob crisis. The only way these Reploids would go Maverick is if they have been artificially induced by Maverick sources from the outside – and that the secret detectors would record these and track them down.

During these 10 days, more Maverick conflicts are being resolved, with a marked decline in their numbers, while the Hunters continue gathering evidence (further proving that there are no hidden flaws in the second Reploid schematics, with Lumine's help from behind), and the Hunters watch as the first generation Reploids roll out across the world – and in space, where the space research and development projects from long ago are still ongoing. Prez directly tells Sho that manufacturing the first generation Reploids with Sho's own schematics will compromise things further, and that the originals will work best. Sho reluctantly gives up, with a gloomy face. The Maverick conflicts decline to zero at the end of 10 days, with a final Maverick conflict caused by second Reploids in an energy plant in the Ukraine. X, Axl and Zero head there, quell the conflict but obtain no keys from the mastermind Maverick.

Yun returns, agitated that the second Reploids are all wiped out; she is the only one left and vows to wage war for the sake of the Reploid-only world. X, Axl and Zero did battle, while Iris has transferred herself into Lumine's body so that she could bring Lumine to Axl. X does his usual charged Buster shots, Zero his awesome saber slices and Axl his trademark gun bullets (without his own energy play) to square off with Yun. Yun then experiences the same internal pang, or her own words "they're struggling again", and injects some code chips into her head to calm herself down. Lumine comes into Axl's body, takes control and ravages on Yun. He demands Yun reveal her allegiance, but she smirks and teleports off, claiming that everyone present will know soon. The peace is restored, and everyone heads back to HQ.

For another 10 days, there are no Maverick incidents, and all Hunters watch with anxiety as the first generation Reploids could go Maverick again. X implores Axl to visit Prez and ask of the human's true plan, and Axl obliges. Iris couldn't stop Axl from interrupting a private meeting between Prez and Lumine, as she fails to wrestle control of Axl's limbs. Then, even Lumine wants to know exactly what Prez is doing. Prez privately reveals to the trio that he suspects that Sho might be the mastermind behind these attacks, given his strange insistence that the first generation Reploids be installed with his own schematics and his constant head- and ear-hitting behaviour. Sho might be another version of Bob, and Prez intends to prove to the world that he and only he knows the Reploid world the best and no one else does. Prez reveals all his plan's details, and the trio, being satisfied, promise never to tell anyone so.

X, Zero and the navigators are bluntly informed, and everyone agrees to go on Prez's gamble. For another 5 days, there are no Maverick attacks, but that doesn't mean a reduction of global security. Stating the obvious by now, X decides to defer the Hunters' graduation ceremony till this crisis is solved. Axl and Iris relax as his body greets Lumine, who just transferred in. Lumine remains doubtful over what Prez is planning, and weeps that things in the future might turn for the worse again, not wanting another great battle of 2024. Iris tries to console him, but is shocked when Lumine reveals that Prez is now hospitalized from a heavy stroke. The doctors said that Prez's body can no longer handle the stress and pressure, and as such, Lumine automatically assumes control of Prez Corp. The trio hug out to calm the gloomy mood inside their body, and it would take a while for Lumine to really ease up and relax.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off in the Hunter HQ, and Lumine instantly transfers out to go over Prez's detector mechanisms – the key to unravelling this mystery. A giant majority of the first generation Reploids all over the world have gone Maverick, meaning that their induction to go Maverick has come from an outside source. With Lumine gone to take over things in Prez Corp and finding the source of this mess, the Hunters go about for the next 6 days quelling on all the Maverick Reploids. Oddly, they don't encounter Yun or obtain any key items from the Maverick masterminds this time, and the mess continues to no end. Meanwhile, Lumine is dragged into the political debate, confronting an up-and-rising Sho, who sneers at Prez for not following his advice, blames all this current mess on Prez, and demands immediate assembly of the first generation Reploids and the copy chips according to Sho's own schematics.

Many politicians ask Lumine to just follow Sho's words, wanting a quick return to peace, but Lumine fiercely defies them, saying the true culprit is close to being discovered and he will reveal it to all in the future. The governments are shocked, and Sho remains angry. At the end of the 6 days, the situation remains the same – Maverick conflicts are non-stop, Hunters have some casualties, no true mastermind in sight. Just then, Prez suddenly enters the debate in a wheelchair, able to get out of the hospital for a while. He reveals his secret plan regarding the copy chips, its original schematics and the secret detectors. This was exactly what happened back in 2147 – when Bob released undetectable, faulty batches of Reploids designing to stir up the Maverick tendencies via spreading the Maverick Virus. The detectors all pinpoint back to several faulty batches of illegal Reploids coming out from Sho's personally-supervised lab.

Prez further reveals footage of Sho himself planting the faulty Reploids along with Yun in many locations around the world, causing them to work independently and stir the chaos that it was during the first and the current (second) Maverick outbreaks. Sho was to be arrested when the Maverick Yun explodes in the scene, scoops Sho away and vows to work till the world submits to Sho's will. News of this leaks out quickly, and the Hunters – particularly Axl – are energised in wanting to quell these crimes for good. For the next 3 days, everyone works overtime, and Lumine even helps by taking control of Axl's body and fights with utter devastation all over, hoping to find Sho and make him stop these Maverick incidences for good. However, it seems that since his discovery, the crimes are more organized and violent.

Sho appears on worldwide TV from an undisclosed location, claiming there will be more chaos led by his Reploid Yun if the world doesn't submit to him at the end of 3 days. X, Axl and Zero close in on the signal point – an airship above Big City – but he escapes. Yun appears, and they did battle. She has gotten stronger, it seems, but Lumine comes in again and nearly diminishes all her health with his awesome energy plays. Yun suffers from the internal pang again, injects herself with the code chips and teleports off – not before Zero picks up 3 key items Yun dropped off. Even Lumine admits not knowing what they are, and everyone is clueless. For the next 7 days, the Hunters go about on an unusual non-stop quest around the world quelling more of Sho's rebellions and restore order and peace all over.

The Maverick Reploids go about looting various institutes of mechanical research, Alia has found, for some unknown plan. Zero grunts, and immediately heads out to the first site. The others follow on, with Lumine accompanying Axl, to the site in Norway. They burst their way in the place, wrecking up the institute if they have to, even encountering the Maverick mastermind there operating a giant Mechaniloid for the looting purpose. The mastermind hails Sho, Yun and the new Reploid world they will create, but is duly destroyed by X who picks up the fifth of the curious keys (not related to the ones dropped off by Yun) like other masterminds during the first outbreak. A nearby TV then shows Yun laughing at a rocket facility in Brazil, saying they would vapourize Big City as a measure of payback.

Lumine transfers back to his body in Prez Corp, wishes the Hunters the best and asks Iris to take care of Axl – much to Axl's embarrassment. Lumine would not be present for a long time till the end of the 7-day period. Sho and Yun would often appear on TV taunting the world's populace, claiming that in spite of the various rebellions they instigated, they have succeeded in looting what they wanted. Alia and the navigators are perplexed, and would in the back scene research quick on items Sho and Yun have looted. During this period, Lumine works to repair the trust and respect of many humans and Reploids in the Prez Corp, again reminding the world that it would be best to work with the one who knows things best – Prez. Meanwhile, the Hunters and Iris go about trashing the Mavericks in the Brazil rocket facility.

A series of giant rockets loaded with nuclear weapons is due to launch by the local Maverick mastermind, but of course, he is stopped thanks to Iris' energy blast (fired from Axl's hands). The rocket threat is halted, and Axl picks up another key, being the sixth. All Hunters would go about quelling normal uprisings in the world, and Axl would take the best of his free time to rest as much as he can. In the Hunter HQ, Lumine transfers in, revealing with no details that he has made a surprising discovery in Big City itself, but he promises to tell everyone later of it. Axl shrugs it off, at which Iris sighs, but Lumine smiles, saying he is just glad to see everyone, and transfers back out to work again. An alarm goes on with trouble in a cyber area in India, whereby transmissions from it has sent the Mechaniloids and innocent Reploids to go berserk. Upon entering the cyber area, Axl expects to see Iris beside him, but he only hears her voice in his head, surprised that she is literally inside Axl's own coding.

Iris is considered a part of Axl by the system prior to teleportation, which explains why Axl has never seen her around during a similar cyber world entry during the Red Alert incident. Hunters in the physical world quell the Mavericks in the surrounding area, while the Hunters destroy the havoc-causing apparatus in the cyber world. Iris points to a funny screen, and the Hunters witness the local mastermind escape to a railways network in Siberia. Everyone teleports out to said area, and immediately engage all the Mavericks there. The Hunters go by speed chaser to chase the mastermind, and successfully pass through the wicked terrain of railways and snow before blasting the mastermind to pieces and obtaining the seventh key. Yun wanted to attack them, but her internal pang was so painful this time that she leaves.

On the 6th of the 7-day period, Alia and Layer have determined that the looting of various sites by the Mavericks was for one purpose – suggested to be for a construction of an energy cannon. The humans also note that many human and Reploid scientists have been kidnapped during this crisis, but they couldn't be tracked down. Alia thinks these two might be related. Since they already knew how the first generation Reploids went Maverick (induction by the Maverick Virus via outside sources), it might help to know how the second Reploids went Maverick without a copy chip and Maverick data, Palette suggests, since they employ the same energy system Axl uses to render himself immune. Lumine interrupts their discussion, saying it is good to go further by studying the Virus used to corrupt the second Reploids, as it is possible for another type of Virus to show up, citing Bob who previously made the Sigma MK2 variant out of the Sigma Virus itself. Intrigued, the navigators set off to work again.

On the 7th day, which is almost the end of 2178, X, Axl, Zero and the other Hunters engage on second Reploids looting off the weapons and energy cores of a military ship fleet in northern Australia. The Maverick mastermind unleashes a series of dragon Mechaniloids to destroy them, but the trio easily destroys them and chases after the mastermind. They engage Mavericks on the ocean before ending up on land, facing a mining area-cum-recycling park. Giant Mechaniloids rampage the place, and the Mavericks continue looting local resources and teleport off with them to their unknown secret base. Needlessly to say, the trio jointly tore down the facilities all over in order to prevent more looting, but that wasn't so successful though they did manage to finish off the mastermind and obtain the eighth hexagon key.

Yun returns, seemingly powered up with more enhancements. The trio did battle, and it was no small feat this time. Yun blasted the place with stronger plasma shots and laser attacks, charging about, slamming the Hunters with bare fists and swipes. Iris helps by recharging Axl's health, and the usual bullets, charged shots and powerful saber slashes are fired more rapidly at Yun. She is soundly defeated without Lumine's help this time, and her internal pangs seem to be more than meets the eye. During her kneeling down, two voices – male and female each – burst out of her mouth, clearly of a rebellious intent, calling Yun to "let us go" and "don't be hard on us". Yun once again injects her head with the code chips and the rebellious voices are silenced. She vows this is not the end, for a big surprise is underway.

Soon, it was January 2179. Almost all the rebellions have been quelled, the many Maverick second Reploids are recycled – or sent to the Hunters' lab for analysis, thanks to Lumine – and the world starts to repair itself. Sho and Yun are nowhere to be found in the coming days, and the Virus study is harder than first thought. Prez's condition is quite stable now, having undergone two operations and taking in many antidepressants. Lumine decides not to produce the second Reploids for world reconstruction until the cause of them going Maverick in the first place is ascertained. As such, the humans, the surviving Reploids and the Hunters work together to restore the world. Till the middle of January, there were little to no attacks, so Axl and Iris would either visit Lumine in the Prez Corp grounds, or they will visit a resting Prez.

Just when it was all fine, a sudden alarm rings in. Sho directly talks to the Hunters, stating that though all of the world's Maverick Virus sites (implying Sigma's bases as well) are long destroyed by Prez, he had forgotten to look for and demolish just two more sites, and those two are his bases. He further declares that he will start another global uprising soon, and that will be the beginning of the long-sought purely Reploid world. Alia manages to track down the signal's site of origin, which is what is formerly Gate's laboratory and going further into Area Zero (named shortly after the Eurasia crash) in central Korea. As all other Hunters are involved in construction efforts, X, Axl and Zero volunteer to explore the depths of an old site. Iris transfers out shortly before the mission to inform Lumine and bring him over to Axl.

The layout was more treacherous than what memory served, for Sho has placed more traps and obstacles, including more giant Mechaniloids and Maverick Reploids to guard the place, and a lava and weather mechanism more merciless than Gate's own. Nonetheless, X, Axl and Zero brave through a first sub-boss chamber (housing a giant plasma-shooting beady eye – and with almost no ground for support save some floating pantheon pillars) and a second sub-boss chamber (housing a giant wolf Mechaniloid head with retractable crushing claws of doom that also shoots lasers – this time with lots of floor space for the Hunters to stand on) before finally entering Sho's personal chamber. Sho laughs, claiming that his next plan is nearly ready for action, and activates his own mecha to personally fight the Hunters.

Halfway through the battle, Lumine and Iris transfer into Axl's body; the latter wanting to have control and spare Axl the burden of fighting, but is fiercely refused. X's charged shots, Zero's saber slashes and Axl's bullets and energy play continue sparring against Sho's mecha and its fire-, ice- and plasma-based attacks. At one point, Sho even nearly defeats the trio, but Zero urges everyone to fight on. A multitude of launched missiles turn the chamber into a great inferno, but their combined attacks destroys Sho's mecha core and the entire area starts to crumble. The place explodes all over, and X hurriedly saves Sho from a collapsing pile of steel and concrete. Everyone moves out, and a great explosion takes places in the joint areas of formerly Gate's lab and Area Zero. All that was left in Area Zero is a colossal smoke.

Back at the Hunter HQ, Sho recuperates, only to be confused to what happened as of late. Axl threatens the human, who seems to be pretending that he doesn't know anything. He shakes Sho, and finds a strange bead-like piece falling out of his left ear – the exact place he has long been hitting on and off. After a series of questioning, it turns out Sho doesn't have any clue what happened to him, only recalling that 5 months ago, he had been experimented on in a gloomy place, with a human and a Reploid looking on before all fades to dark. X takes the earpiece for examination and turns Sho into the authorities. The Hunters are now burdened with several tasks – assist world reconstruction, studying the Maverick Virus and the new ear piece of Sho. Lumine sighs inside Axl, congratulates all for their hard work and transfers out.

For the next 4 days, things are back to normal. Lumine has Prez Corp excavate the ruins of Area Zero and destroy everything in there, while Axl visits a recuperating Prez in the hospital, X and the navigators fume over the Virus and earpiece studies, and Iris in her own body arranges to meet with Zero. Zero has long wondered if he was good enough for Iris, as Axl now is closer to her than him, but Iris reassures him in front of the Eurasia crash site that all is always well, and she still loves him as much as before. They hug it out and watch the humans clean up the Area Zero remnants. It is worth noting that a faulty weather mechanism in Sho's base was curiously left untouched by the humans, for fearing that disabling it will kill them; however, it was able to work silently on its own, and would eventually spark the growth of a self-flourishing ecosystem there. Area Zero would be closed indefinitely.

When 4 days were up, Palette finally cracks the mystery as to how the second Reploids were corrupted despite their Maverick Virus-repelling energy systems – a new variant of the Sigma MK2 Virus (referred to as the Sigma-MK3) was used to cause the first and second Maverick outbreaks. It was just the same as back in 2147, as Prez has earlier proved – a series of illegal Reploids were made to carry this self-spreading Virus that not only artificially amplified the Maverick data in the first generation Reploids of the second outbreak, but was also designed to circumvent the second Reploid's energy repulsion system. The energy repulsion system works based on the recognizing of a series of common codes found in all known forms of the Maverick Virus to date, but the Sigma-MK3 lacks these common codes, so it was able to invade the system and corrupt the Reploid's mindset. To this answer, Axl became nervous.

Axl asks – if the second Reploids were based on his system, and they went corrupt because they couldn't recognize this altogether new form of the Virus, why hasn't he been corrupted yet, nor anyone around here? Lumine recalls on Axl's data – he simply doesn't "have the specs" for something like that. He presumes that since his own body and Iris' were exactly based on Axl's original schematics, it must mean that the energy repulsion system was just so 'raw' that it repels just about any Virus to begin with, and that Iris and Lumine can never be corrupted. All other second Reploids' systems are more 'refined' as opposed to being 'raw', making them vulnerable in turn, while the surviving second Reploids who didn't go Maverick must have been really lucky not to be exposed to the radio wave-like self-spreading MK3.

X and Zero were the perfect basis for the Reploids, so their bodies can handle the Virus in their own ways. Since the Virus works by transmission only from a working Reploid, a dead subject is no longer able to transmit the Virus and so, the researchers are safe. Everyone sighs with relief upon listening to that answer. As for the ear piece, no one knows how to crack it open, since it couldn't be done, so all Reploids decided to take a break from this research. It is learnt that Sho has been put in a mental asylum for rehabilitation, so Axl and Lumine relax together easily at his cubicle. They were about to reflect on some unanswered issues from this mess when Iris comes in her own body, saying she could 'hear' some weird frequencies from the ear piece that fell out of Sho's ear. Excited about this, everyone rushes to the lab again.

Layer's reading show that the ear piece is the receiving end of a transmitter from far away, and that the wavelengths were specifically designed to completely overwhelm a human into submission. Axl then raises the unanswered questions – who could have had samples of the Sigma MK2 virus to begin with? Who could have ingeniously modified it to bypass the second Reploids? Who arranged for the faulty Reploids to be sent all over the world to stir up Maverick incidents? Who else could have known about the second Reploids' inner working? Why was Yun not with Sho in Area Zero to fight the Hunters earlier? What was the looting of human and natural resources for? What exactly is this 'energy cannon'? And now, who could be the one controlling Sho from behind? Suddenly, the alarm rings again – with big trouble.

Giant Mechaniloids – the largest ever – have surfaced all over the world, wrecking up cities and nature, disrupting reconstruction efforts and overwhelming local securities. Instantly too, the Hunters receive a signal from none other than Bob – the human everyone has long sought. Bob appears wrinkly and old, no longer having the young face he had 4 years ago because he was unable to maintain his cosmetic surgical makings. Bob congratulates the Hunters on deciphering his human-controlling ear piece, which was his cue to unleash his next plan. Axl angrily demands where he is and he explain it all, and Bob agrees. Bob was able to escape to the northernmost parts of Big City soon after the Abe incident, and plotted a bigger revenge.

After surviving his way around in 2175, he was able to travel all the way to the final base Prez has not destroyed yet – the Red Alert hideout in far eastern Siberia. He hijacked two second Reploids – a male and female – and analyzed their internal workings, so that he could derail all of Prez's achievements and humiliate him even more. Since he was discovered and first escaped from Prez Corp, he has been shifting his supplies and technologies around, even the crucial Sigma MK2 virus samples. Fortunately, during the May and Abe incidents he instigated, he had back-up personalities and memories of the duo Reploids, so he deleted the personalities and memories of the second Reploids he hijacked and inserted May and Abe into their respective bodies. It was in 2177 that he made the Red Alert hideout his home, using 2 years to move all the technologies he had smuggled from Prez Corp all the decades.

He recalled the news on a white-coloured Axl rampaging through Big City, and instantly remembered on its workings. He made a new entity based of the White Axl data all from scratch, and decided to use May and Abe as his subjects, because he always wanted to know how it looked like to have White Axl absorb Axl and Lumine as his conscience. The duo fumed at that idea again. So, Bob decided to apply the new White Axl-like program onto both May and Abe in order to create his ultimate servant, drawing on the strengths of May and Abe as a unified Reploid under it. The program merged both May and Abe, forming Yun. Yun was then set out to gather data on Prez's facilities, and any possible puppets in power he could use to play his way around so that he can cause chaos and start the Reploid world plan.

Sho long hated Prez for the latter's secretiveness and ability to evade Federation government control, so he was perfect to be Bob's puppet. Finally, with all the data and settings in place, Bob had Yun capture Sho from his office 4 months prior to the story and overwhelmed him with his controlling ear piece in the Red Alert hideout. Sho had his own research labs in the Reploid field – being the only one outside of Prez's full control – so Bob was able to use his labs as a starting point to distribute the faulty Reploids containing the new Sigma-MK3 Virus Bob personally engineered. Just in back in 2147, Bob had Sho secretly distribute the faulty Reploids Bob earlier made, and undetectable they were too, and when the time was right, Bob was personally activate the faulty Reploids to spread the new Virus and overwhelm Prez's prized creations – the second Reploids. The Hunters were boiling deep down inside them.

Bob then used Sho to instigate the mood against Prez so that it eventually boiled down to him pressuring Prez to manufacture the first generation Reploids, just as made before the Jakob Project, so it formed the basis by which Bob can establish his ideal Reploid-only world again. He even created his own schematics so that these Reploids would obey him directly and take over the world in one swoop. Axl snickered back at Bob, saying that Prez was correct to be stubborn not to use Bob's schematics. Bob grunted, saying he didn't expect Prez to be so upright, hoping Prez would be senile soon. Since that didn't work, he had to use a new batch of faulty, Sigma-MK3-containing Reploids to stir up the Maverick tendencies in the first generation Reploids. Again, he didn't expect Prez to be able to trace it all down to Sho, and thus his puppet and means to world domination would be lost. He luckily had sent Yun to keep track of things, and luckily Yun was smart to salvage his puppet before the arrest.

X then demands to know the location of all the human and Reploid scientists, and also the details of his so-called energy cannon project. Bob gleefully says that they are all here in his home base, further commenting that he managed to build on his own the 4 million super giant Mechaniloids now rampaging the Earth in just 2 years. He hoped that the remnants of Gate's lab, which he had secretly modified just in case of any event (and then thrust to be used by Sho his puppet), would be the burial place of X, Zero and Axl, but since Sho is no longer his puppet, Bob says he has taken matters into his own hands. The energy cannon is ready to be launched in 8 hours and will wipe out all of the humans and Reploids in existence, and thus his new world will be created in one go. He however lets out that he has lost the 'keys' to halting the cannon, and he seemingly hopes that the cannon does indeed fire on the Earth.

Bob bids his last, taunting Axl and Lumine that they will die together with Prez, and the HQ go into a frenzy. All over the world, the Maverick Hunters and the mega-national armies have started fighting Bob's giant Mechaniloids. Even Big City is not spared from this mess, and Alia urges X and Zero into action. Iris teleports her new body back to Prez Corp, wanting to transfer herself into Axl to help him. Axl almost goes into action when Lumine holds him off. Lumine believes that the fight this time with Bob will be harder, and fortunately, during all the times he spent inside Axl's body, he managed to tweak some settings just in case. Axl asks in disbelief what Lumine has done, and the latter whispers a plan into Axl's ears. At the Prez Corp grounds, the local securities took down all 3 super giant Mechaniloids charged with destroying the place, so luckily, Lumine's and Iris' bodies are spared from destruction.

X, Zero and Axl with Iris and Lumine inside him gather and teleport out to the entrance of Bob's base – the Palace Road of the Red Alert base. Bob unleashes a bigger version of the Mole Bulldozer they previously encountered, which chases the Hunters down the highway and attacks them with missiles and bombs, other than its bore-and-drill attacks. As always, the Hunters take out the Mole Bulldozer, and its explosion collapses the entire highway. They enter Bob's lair, finding assemblies rolling out the super giant Mechaniloids now rampaging on the world, and battle with the Maverick second Reploids to destroy the entire facility. Bob watches from afar, cursing the Hunters and tells Yun to prepare to battle them. Yun nods, and finds herself injecting more code chips into her head to suppress the rebelling May and Abe inside her merged body. Bob and Yun heads up to the final chamber for a final battle.

Axl smiles, saying "all's going according to plan", and Iris wishes 'Axl' good luck. They hurry past the wrecked assembly lines, even passing by a ruins by the sea where the Hunters once duelled with Red, causing Zero to grunt and spit. The Federation military has launched its fleet to search and rescue all the human and Reploid scientists, but they meet with their own resistance – Bob has launched his remaining Maverick armies to counter them, and a fierce battle ensues in the ground and skies around the Red Alert base. The countdown to the energy cannon's launch is less than 6 hours away, while around the world, the battles with Bob's super giant Mechaniloids are being won over, since X, Axl and Zero wrecked up the assembly lines earlier. Meanwhile, a familiar white Reploid runs by the ruins of the Palace Road, hoping to catch up with the others, who are already far ahead in Bob's lair.

X, Axl and Zero are abruptly cut off from each other, in a series of mazes each must fight on their own. X uses the Ride Armour to get his way past Maverick second Reploids riding their own Ride Armours, Zero deals heavy damage to the wolf- and ape-like Mechaniloids in his way, while Axl uses his bullets and energy plays to destroy all sorts of Mavericks in his own maze. Axl grunts, saying that 'this body is still no match for my own body', but Iris then encourages him to press on, and in due time, Axl meets up with X and Zero. They thread down a unified pathway, which seems to be relatively unchanged since the Red Alert incident days. Elsewhere, the Federation army penetrates the base and evacuates all the scientists they could find. They couldn't locate Bob's so-called energy cannon, but they decide to press on.

Suddenly, all the areas where X, Axl and Zero have already passed explode upon Bob's order and block out the Federation army from going further. Nonetheless, all the scientists are now rescued, so their last task is to arrest Bob. At the same time, the military note a familiar white Reploid levitating by, with some difficulty, into the areas that didn't explode. The Hunters enter a depressing chamber – the same place they fought all 8 of Red Alert's Mavericks again before fighting Sigma last time. This time, the 8 tombstones were fixed and there stood a large central tombstone. X notes that the keyholes fits the 11 keys they've obtained, and has Alia teleport them over. All the keyholes were fitted with the keys, but instead of halting the energy cannon, it actually activates it! Bob has tricked them all along, and the entire base trembles as Bob declares that the energy cannon is powering up and set to fire in 40 minutes.

A pathway opens behind the central tombstone, leading the Hunters far inside the base until an eventual door opens to a large fighting chamber. Axl grunts, saying that Bob meets his end here and now. The evil human, standing a distance away from them, activates the largest mecha he has ever made and begins attacking everyone. Bob yells, claiming that he was so close to success after all these decades, and he will pulverize the Hunters today. Yun finally comes in, after another code chip injection, and everyone did battle. X and Zero battle with Bob and his devilish pincer cuts. The missiles are fired everywhere, making explosions and depleting the health bars of all. Yun lashes out with her whip and cannon blasts. Axl dodges and fires more bullets, and when he can, he fires charged laser beams at Yun. X and Zero hack away all of Bob's attacks, but end up only being swiped off their feet too often.

Close to the fight, a giant chamber unveils Bob's energy cannon; completely overwhelming the Red Alert base in size and stirring fear in the Federation army. It begins powering up, and is immune to the army missiles and bombs. Axl seems to be fighting Yun particularly fiercely today, X notes, but he puts it aside. Bob's plasma orbs keeps replicating, injuring X and Zero and interrupting Axl's fight with Yun on and off. Yun suffers from the internal pangs, at which Axl hurriedly blasts her with a super laser beam. Yun is badly injured, and cries in pain as her form wobbles and the mere outlines of May and Abe (same design as previously) are seen struggling. They have their hatred for Axl and Lumine, but they didn't want to be used like this and hates Bob for this, and they rather stay dead instead of living like this.

Yun tries to suppress them; her form exerting herself more over the duo. She wants to reach for the code chips that suppress them, but May's form pushes them away. Yun cries out in pain, and her body separates into the distinct May and Abe. Yun demands the merger inside them, and struggles to bring them back – for the sake of the pure Reploid world ideal. May and Abe decide to renounce the idea and let Axl kill them off. Axl has a surprise – he isn't Axl at all, and he is actually Lumine keeping Axl's form. He shows him and grants them their wish to die. He transforms instantly into his Seraph form and unleashes Paradise Lost. For the 35 seconds before their deaths, Yun cries for ownership of their bodies, but May and Abe firmly resist her, and as such, darkness prevails the chamber, and they are instantly killed.

After the attack, Bob yells with greater anger over his servants' deaths. X says "I knew it", with his suspicions that Axl was really Lumine in secret all this while. Lumine reverts back to his form, and reveals that he had Axl transfer out into his own body, knowing that the fight with Bob and his mecha would be much harder, so he decided to use Axl's body to take it out on Yun, and with Axl using Lumine's body now (it is filled with more energy and killing capacities), the Hunters can expect to take out Bob's mecha in no time. The darkness is gone, and at the chamber's entrance, another Lumine approaches. This one is the real Axl, and he has transferred to Lumine's body from his own at the start of Palace Road. Axl has Lumine's body change form to his own, and the battle resumes. Bob angrily unleashes all his moves.

It was a great battle. Axl found himself firing energies far greater than he ever could in his own body, taking out all of Bob's attacks in a one swoop, and the rest plummet the mecha with shots and slices. Eventually, the mecha's defences crumble, and the mecha explodes, throwing an elder Bob out. Bob instantly unveils a mechanized scooter, running away to the exit at the back, and the rest of the base except the energy cannon area proceeds to self-destruct. The Reploids all chase after him, exiting the base and witness the energy cannon eclipse them. The Federation human soldiers by chopper move to stop Bob, Bob fires a bomb to the chopper, exploding them in inferno, and he is fired upon by other soldiers. Bob falls and is covered in his own blood. Axl and Lumine then try to destroy the energy cannon itself.

Bob coughs blood, while X and Zero look on him. Bob glares at Zero, saying that it is not the end, and that the Wily curse will perpetuate forever. For the time being, the faulty Reploids containing Sigma-MK3 will plague the world, for he knows some have remain undetected, and will corrupt whatever Reploids Prez continues to make. It will take all of eternity to purge, making sure that Bob's legacy never goes away. If that doesn't work, someone else of the Wily lineage, like him, will continue to spread chaos from Dr Wily's hatred of the world, and one day, Zero will surely be dragged into this mess. Zero looks away and Bob breathes his last. On that long narrow bridge, Bob dies – after a lifetime of revenge-plotting. At the same time, Axl utterly destroys the defensive barrier protecting the energy cannon and he fires a charged laser shot at it, causing a chain reactions of mega-explosions everywhere.

The Reploids all move into a human chopper, and they are whisked away south before a giant explosion obliterates the last of any bases. Iris reflects of all the chaos, and sighs as the chaos will continue in the future. Zero repeats what he heard from Bob, and asks Lumine how he will produce Reploids immune even to the Sigma-MK3 Virus, since it is a virus beyond all the Maverick Viruses (even the Sigma and Zero Virus). Lumine shrugs, saying he will try his best, citing that it took Prez 20 years to perfect the second Reploid schematics. For now, he will have to make more second Reploids, continue research on all the Maverick Viruses and the Cyber Elf project and he will count on the Hunters to find and destroy the faulty Reploids Bob left around to corrupt the Reploid population. X and Zero nod, and Axl sighs at them.

Lumine asks how it feels to use his body, with Axl saying it is strange, since there is so much power in him that he couldn't control it. Axl wonders why the Paradise Lost didn't affect Bob and his mecha in the least, when it killed Yun, Abe and May. Iris takes control, expressing her form, saying Lumine told her that the attack only focuses on Reploids, not humans or ordinary machines or Mechaniloids, and that Axl transferring out was part of Lumine's plan to surprise Bob and kill his morale. Axl nods and decides to rest in Lumine's body before giving it back to him. Everyone laughs as they head back to Big City. Over the next few days, things calm down, news of Bob's death is known by virtually all, and Prez Corp's influence over everything is asserted again. No one dares to challenge Prez again, just like before.

Prez formally retires from his job, giving the helm to Lumine after he and Axl undergo the Maverick Hunter education program's graduation ceremony. The economy and peace starts to grow again, with many Hunters assisting world reconstruction, and the Red Alert hideout is completely recycled, with all surviving technology stored in the Prez Corp secret archives. The corporation now contains all the Virus data in the world, and all that's left is to destroy the remaining faulty MK3-spreading Reploids – if they could be found at all. For the coming 2 weeks, the second Reploids are rolled out again (with all first generation and old model Reploids recycled) and things were getting better when the Maverick crimes start appearing again. Axl now finds himself fighting and performing a variety of community jobs, with Iris' support, alongside X and Zero, at the price of rarely seeing Lumine – him being in Prez Corp.

One month later, while Axl rests from another day of quelling Maverick crimes, he receives a call from the hospital, saying that Prez has fully recovered from his stroke. The trio in their own bodies in human clothes form go to escort Prez back to his home for a rest, though the human remains weak. Lumine reveals that he has shifted his room to the highest floor of the tower mansion and had it renovated so the three Reploids can stay together – as a sign of they being family. For the time being, Axl spends a night in their room, thinking of what fun things to do when they wake up tomorrow. Iris rebukes him for playing hooky on his duties, and Lumine laughs it off. Axl then decides to go spend some time with Prez in his room, only to find the human suffocating in his breath. Axl wants to call the duo up, but Prez stops him.

Prez leaves his last words – he wants Lumine to continue his work of curing the Maverick Virus, warns not to involve himself in risky projects, manage the world well, never allow any outsiders to influence him, he wants Axl to continue being the S-Class Hunter he is, he wants the trio to be together at all times, and lastly he is proud to have invested his time and money into such beautiful Reploid children. Prez then dies breathless. Axl sobs over his dead body for a while, before telling the duo of the horrible news. They cry, and a funeral is arranged for Prez to be buried with his parents' tomb north of Big City. X allows Axl to have some time off his Hunter duties, but he insists on doing something for forget the death, in spite of X's and Iris' objections. In the end, Iris decides to accompany Axl in his body during the fights.

Five days later, after a mission, Axl is abruptly called by Lumine to Prez Corp, wanting him to meet someone. It is none other than Sue (full name Suseki Eshima) – Axl's first human relationship from 4 years ago, more beautiful than previously. Axl and Sue hug to make up for all the lost time in Lumine's office, and with her is her colleague named William Wily. Axl is shocked, and Lumine says this is the good news he wanted to tell Axl that time. He has tracked down the last living heir of the Wily line – Bob's grandson. The man is ashamed of his surname, like all his ancestors after Dr Wily, and insists his surname as Weil. Weil and Sue are friends since Sue's college days, and it was Axl that inspired Sue to go into Reploid engineering studies. Weil, who has a liking for Sue, decides to follow his best friend in the same line, and they are both doing their doctorates in a Big City university with Prez Corp.

Sue tells her family is fine, having just moved back into Big City after Sue's dad died of cancer in the Federation mainland (interior China) recently. Sue could only keep in touch with Weil, and regrets not being able to contact Axl all these years. Weil is honoured to have met the much-talked-of Reploid prototype, and will surely die if he ever meets X and Zero. Axl smiled meekly at him. Weil intends to do something to help repair the world, instead of doing what Dr Wily and Bob tried to do. Axl is doubtful, bringing up the Wily curse issue. Sue fumes a little, stating she doesn't care about some family curse (she knows about Weil's family history) and she finds Weil to be a shy, caring man and that she intends to marry him after their doctorates. Axl merely hopes for their best, and that their projects will be good.

After seeing them off, Axl, Lumine and Iris reflect on this case. Lumine intends to keep a close tab on the Wily lineage to prevent anyone of them from creating more trouble in the world. Axl shrugs, saying it's best to be cautious on anything he will embark in the future. The trio Reploids hug out before X calls Axl back on duty for a Maverick incident in the Phillipines, with Lumine going back to work, Iris walking her body back to their room for safekeeping so she could transfer herself fine into Axl's body, and Axl teleports out. At the same time, Sue and Weil walk on the Big City streets, with Sue thinking about Lumine's Cyber Elf project, which seems to be reaching a dead end, and the body systems of X and Zero, and Weil thinking about a strange regenerative armour he saw in the Prez Corp secret archives, which was salvaged from the ruins of the recently-recycled Bob's Red Alert base.


	33. Big Consummation Summary

SUMMARY OF AN AXL STORY BIG CONSUMMATION

Four years after Bob's final attempt to rule the world, in 2183, Earth continues to suffer the chaos of his Virus-spreading Reploids. The Sigma-MK3 was not easily detected. All Hunters are busier than ever and Axl barely has time to spend with Lumine and Iris. Iris constantly moves in and out of his body as compensation, keeping everyone in touch. X and Zero too are quelling the chaos. No one knew the greatest chaos would come from the government, as rumours of Prez refusing to cure the Sigma Virus spread, and they said he wanted to profit greatly from this chaos and he is the one who will rule the world in the end, in spite his death.

The public demanded a recycling of all Reploids to ever exist and audits of the Prez Corp. Lumine allows the audits, but is angry about total Reploid recycling, saying he is doing all possible to stop the Sigma Virus forever. Research continues but to no avail. Even his Cyber Elf plan appears to reach its end, and he wants to abandon it in favour of manufacturing and policing all Reploids. Sue and Weil, having graduated as doctors from a Big City university, protest the cancellation of the project they were assigned to, but to no avail. X and Zero were told to continue quelling the chaos. Lumine notices Zero's silent sighs, quickly finding he is depressed his body is the source of all Viruses that plague the world. Axl didn't notice it.

Zero has in secret months ago found the Reploid scientist who repaired him during the Gate crisis, frequently contacting him. Zero has shared his feelings with the scientist, even wanting to retire. The scientist concocts a plan, reluctantly, to grant Zero his wish. He fakes evidence during a Maverick incursion that Zero has fallen, while he secretly transports Zero to a stasis chamber in his lab in Prez Corp. Zero will have to be in stasis for 102 years to fully suppress any Virus in him. The Hunters, even X, mourn on hearing the 'news', but odd details of the evidence didn't escape Lumine's keen eyes, and he decides to investigate it himself.

Months later, with Maverick incidences nearing zero, Lumine finally discovers the Reploid scientist's scheming. During interrogation, Lumine was inspired and reassigns the Reploid to the Cyber Elf plan, making use of his vast knowledge of Zero's body systems to the cause. Drs Sue and Weil were happy to work on the project again. In the meantime, Dr Weil learns the entire history of his Wily lineage, causing him enough hatred and anger to want to rid all Reploids and have the world restart again on the Reploid issue. He clashed in thoughts with Dr Sue, even though they worked on the Maverick data extracted from Zero's body, even when he was still asleep. Dr Sue developed the first ever Cyber Elf based on the research.

The Mother Elf uses data and energy to delete all viruses based on their data similarities, and was put in action during a Maverick incident when X is heavily wounded in Central Europe. When Dr Sue found out, she gave Axl the Mother Elf on site and X used it to delete the virus from the face of the Earth, also stopping the giant Maverick which was about to crush him. The calm instantly settled on the world, and everyone rejoiced as the terror has met an end. An oblivious Zero remains asleep in his real body, which would be tampered soon.

News went around, and the world congratulated Dr Sue and X for their deeds. X is regretful that Zero has 'died' while he is repaired in Prez Corp labs, coming out a Reploid that looked more civil and less battle-oriented. Axl, Iris and Lumine enjoy a break together, while Dr Sue travels the world to receive honours from everywhere. In secret, Dr Weil has made a copy of Zero's original body and inserted his personality into the copy, because the original was too precious to behold. Axl didn't know this even when he dropped by the man's lab. He hears first-hand of Dr Weil's radical thoughts on making all Reploids pay because they were Bob's instruments of war, in contrast to Dr Sue's stance on human and Reploid coexistence.

Axl evades the man before he was dragged into the war of ideas. Even though second new Reploids are the sole Reploids of the world and are Virus-free, Dr Weil still wants revenge for this injustice he saw. Elsewhere, things have stabilized until it returned to the pre-Sho era and the Hunters remained as they were – a social organization. Suddenly, new rumours came out and plagued all of society – all Reploids cannot be trusted and must be more tightly controlled, which was something Prez didn't do. Dr Sue was shocked when Dr Weil joined in the pro camp on the need to control every Reploid. She tried to meet him but always failed.

Dr Weil proposed a grand scheme – Project Elpizo. It will control all Reploids and made sure they will only do as told. Most of the world supported the idea, imagining a world with no wars. Lumine angrily declares Prez Corp's refusal to participate in this project, as it limits Reploid freedom and free will, which relieves Dr Sue. He even places Dr Weil in house arrest in Prez Corp grounds, fearing the worst. The world is furious, but they can do nothing against the powerful Prez Corp. In secret, they organized a rescue mission of Dr Weil, wishing to see Project Elpizo come to fruition. Three months later, they managed to nab Dr Weil out and replace him with a fake lookalike. They even smuggled all his data and research materials.

The incomplete Reploid body they smuggled contained both the Mother Elf and Zero's real body. Dr Sue finally notices the missing equipment in her lab. Just when she was about to inquire on this affair, Maverick crimes began rising again. Quick investigations in the days to come showed they were caused by rogue Cyber Elves named Baby Elves, shown to be linked to Dr Sue's work. Dr Sue despairs as the world accuses her for an opportunist, wreaking havoc and gaining praise where she pleased, even claiming her responsible for the previous Maverick crimes. X groans as the Hunters go forth quelling Mavericks again, this time even Cyber Elves were not exempted. The world urges Dr Weil to finish his Project Elpizo.

For four years, the chaos went uncontrolled with human lives also lost. Lumine decided to isolate everything Prez Corp-related underground. Dr Sue goes into hiding with her to-be-born child with a broken heart as the violence consumes everything. Axl remained with the Hunters, and Iris is able to keep touch with him for Lumine. X decided to found a new organization called Neo Arcadia to provide relief for human and Reploid refugees, which existed alongside the Hunters who fought the Mavericks, and grew indeed to support the rest of the world. At the end of the years, in 2187, Dr Weil decided to operate the incomplete Reploid named Omega, and the ruling human council was eager to see Project Elpizo begin.

However, Dr Weil turned the table on everyone, as Omega used the powers of Zero's real body and the Mother Elf, now corrupted by him previously into the Dark Elf, to harm all Reploids and humans. He revealed he was the one behind the rumours that led to the wars and such. He always wanted fame and recognition, and he wasn't afraid to pull strings to make things happen. If nobody was going to listen to him or take him seriously, why not force the world to acknowledge him? He made the Baby Elves and framed his own wife for the crimes so that he could solidify his power base on the remaining humans. He wanted to create a new world centred on him and his thoughts, and all were to submit to his rule.

This brief period of carnage devastated even more every man and Reploid. The Hunters were eliminated, every settlement is ravaged, even the far-away and forgotten Giga City; even the Prez Corp grounds were ravaged, but most of its secrets were intact. Dr Sue, with her access to some of the trusted Hunters left, called Axl with an idea. He teleported her over to the Prez Corp grounds and to her relief, a spare Zero body was there. Zero's self was there. He was awakened and the scenario was explained to him. Zero was furious, and they sought off to clear things up. X had heard of Dr Weil's evil, so he was naturally angry and joined in.

During the attack, a fault in Omega made the Dark Elf go free. The free-flying, never-caught-so-far Baby Elves sensed her and they flew to her. During a scouting mission, X saw all three Elves and captured them. Dr Weil heard of this through a spying machine and ordered Omega to the area. Omega first fought X, X requested help from Axl and Zero, the two teleported on the site and battled Omega. It was indeed powerful, such that Iris teleported out of Axl and rushed to the reclusive Lumine, chastising him for his isolation and showed him a tired Axl in battle. Lumine was shocked, concerned for him and rushed into battle to help Axl.

It was too late though, as the worse happened. Axl was heavily wounded in battle, flung far off site and a stray laser shot of Omega's nearly destroyed his entire body. X and Zero, filled with rage, unleashed their Final Strike from their old days in Giga City to defeat Omega for good. Dr Weil was nearby and tried to flee, fearing for his safety, but Dr Sue had led a pack of angry humans after him, and he was duly arrested. Far off, Lumine and Iris cried in anguish over Axl's remnants. Lumine was then determined to at least save Axl, the one who harboured him to safety since the end of the Jakob crisis. Indeed, Axl's self was still intact, so Lumine transferred him over into his own body in a Prez Corp base elsewhere.

Lumine was so overcome with shame that he gave Axl ownership of his body. Iris protested but to no avail. Axl woke up, even confirming Lumine had hidden inside him somewhere and could not be easily reached. More bad news came – Lumine had allowed all personnel of Prez Corp, even Dr Sue and her son, to head to Neo Arcadia and with all knowledge of Prez archives. At least they will be put to good use under X, leader of Neo Arcadia, the most full-fledged organization and a government on its own over all surviving humanity, Lumine said. He couldn't bear to surface anymore, and will only do so when all of humanity forgot there was a Reploid named Lumine who didn't use his might to stop Dr Weil's plans at all.

By now, Neo Arcadia was full-swing in construction to settle all remaining humanity. It was unknowingly built over the Prez Corp grounds, so unrecognizable by now, with the Yggdrasil basement built as well. X chose to retire from fighting and lead the humans and Reploids peacefully, thus becoming the new nation's – Neo Arcadia's – ruler. Dr Weil was tried in court and summarily determined as guilty. Elsewhere, a short, aborted excavation into other Prez Corp basements found Bob's regenerative armour, something Dr Weil himself once fancied over but never studied it. The Force Metal stores there would be important later on.

After studying the regenerative armour, the humans punished Dr Weil by fusing his body with the armour, mechanizing his being, brain and memories so that he would be tortured forever for his crimes, the painful memories of it all, and he was exiled in the desert areas of Africa, roaming without end. Omega was locked up in the constructed Forbidden Ark, sent to linger in space. Unfortunately, though the Baby Elves were locked in Neo Arcadia labs, by accident the Dark Elf made it free and wandered in the lands, far away. Zero still wished to be in his stasis chamber, and Dr Sue volunteered to grant his wish. X heard of it and rushed to stop them, but it was too late. Zero would then sleep peacefully for the next 90 years.

For 90 years, Axl and Iris decided to travel far and wide, in Reploid forms to prevent decay of their human clothes. Lumine, still guilty of his inaction, developed a desire to talk to his siblings, so on and off he would take over Axl's body and communicate with the two but he would always go back inside Axl and hide. Axl wanted the wandering actually, as he sensed strange things to come from Neo Arcadia, as if history will repeat itself. Iris was fine with it and stayed by his side, fulfilling Prez's intended role of her as Axl's guardian and sibling. X had largely left Neo Arcadian management to a group of Reploids made deliberately for state affairs, eight which would later become known as the Eight Gentle Judges.

The manufacture of many Reploids continued, and several of them would prove outstanding in later events in time. The best example was the scenario of four Reploid siblings produced in 2235, at first made in charge of pollution cleaning efforts but due to their hard work and notable military-like performances, they were created military leaders under the guise of the Four Guardians. Dr Weil died years after his exile, but because the regenerative armour was able to mimic an interactive, digital copy of the old personality of his soul, it can be said Dr Weil still 'lives on', with revenge in his 'mind'. Dr Sue's son had many children, one of which split from the lineage to pursue his own destiny, and will impact history to come.

All was well until the Neo Arcadian crisis began in 2277. In early 2268, the Dark Elf returned to the now very-expanded Neo Arcadia and wreaked considerable havoc with her presence. X went out to neutralize it, even dragging the Dark Elf into Yggdrasil and sealing it in himself. This left Neo Arcadia without a leader, even the Gentle Judges knew not what to do. At the time, as efforts to create a perfect society of humans and Reploids continued, controversial genetic alteration projects were under way. One of Dr Sue's descendants volunteered and as a result, his daughter Ciel was born of the project with immensely high intelligence. At mere glance of X's designs in secret archives in boredom, Ciel engineered a perfect copy of X – hence Copy X. Neo Arcadia's elite took Copy X as their leader and hailed her as Dr Ciel.

Copy X was at first an ideal ruler, who presided over a continued era of peace and prosperity. However, in the months up to 2272, Copy X decided to execute Reploids to obtain their energy sources, temporarily holding off an energy crisis due to depleting fuel resources. Dr Ciel, 9 at the time, felt guilty her Copy X was causing these problems and volunteered to solve their problems. She was not dissuaded by her family, and gradually a Resistance was formed to oppose the oppression. She led a series of many escapades for Reploids, one of her journeys included adopting a young Reploid girl named Alouette and a promising, ambitious Reploid named Elpizo (unaware of Project Elpizo and the Elf Wars). By 2277, she recalled a legend her grandparents told her about, and she decided to recruit that legend.

It was none other than Zero, albeit in his spare body. The Virus had been nicely suppressed by stasis that time, and when Dr Ciel led a group of fleeing Resistance through former Prez Corp underground chambers, she awakened Zero to her cause. The real X – by now largely a Cyber Elf capable of appearing in the cyber and real worlds – gave him help and that was what led to Zero's encounter of the many Neo Arcadian forces and the Four Guardians, even killing one Guardian. There was no conflict with the Eight Judges however, although they will pay the price for blind obedience to Copy X's demands to execute innocent Reploids for their energy sources. This struggle culminated in the death of Copy X in Neo Arcadia itself.

Zero travelled by his own in the wilderness, going against Neo Arcadian forces where possible. Dr Weil, having built machines that gave him news in Neo Arcadia, managed to seize cables of Copy X's unannounced death and was definitely pleased of this development. It would take some time, but he scavenged places afar for materials to bring down Omega from its orbiting Forbidden Ark and even to make a bomb-loaded Copy X-2, as his chips to re-enter Neo Arcadia and settle scores. At the same time, Dr Ciel decided to pursue peace with Neo Arcadia by developing a new energy source based on a stolen Baby Elf Elpizo kept to himself since his fleeing days, and the latter was given command over the Resistance.

Differences and disputes continued between the Resistance and Neo Arcadia, such that Elpizo decided to launch a major force against Neo Arcadia, hoping to destroy it for good. He lost obviously due to the overpowering might of the remaining Three Guardians, after Zero killed one of them previously, and their armies. Elpizo was driven insane and sought to claim revenge by using information about this Dark Elf he knew before he escaped to the Resistance. With the Baby Elf claimed by Zero earlier and one he took back from Dr Ciel, he penetrated Yggdrasil to unleash the Dark Elf from X's body. Zero followed behind to stop his insanity, defeating him even when Elpizo took a lot of the Dark Elf's powers. Elpizo laid for death, but the Dark Elf turned him magically into a Cyber Elf, and he fled off. The Baby Elves, free now but having no idea where their Mother went, wandered off to beyond.

Shortly after, elsewhere a reporter Neige was exploring a part of expanded Neo Arcadia for a newspaper cover when she was nearly pulled into an accident when a fellow Reploid working for the government saved her. This Reploid Craft would have a friendly relation with her and play an important role soon. Two months later, finally, Dr Ciel had finished devising the Ciel System and Dr Weil had finished his machine to pull the Forbidden Ark out of orbit. The Ark crashed in an area north of Neo Arcadia, at what is then Big City and is ironically close to Prez's grave. Zero investigates, and so do the Three Guardians, but there is where Dr Weil surfaces and reveals himself, Omega and the Copy X-2 he prepared long ago.

He was back. He was accepted into a Neo Arcadia (despite a Guardian's founded accusation) which has largely forgotten his role in the devastating four-year Elf Wars long ago, thanks to his creation's orders. Elsewhere, Zero explores an old library in Neo Arcadian territory and fully remembers his previous life as the legendary Maverick Hunter and the records and deeds of Dr Weil and the Elf Wars. This knowledge fuels him the strength to later confront the corrupted Judges and defeat them. With Dr Ciel in charge of the Resistance again, Dr Weil made war against her, unaware of her being his descendant by blood. He wasted no longer in getting revenge against humans and Reploids by first pursuing relentless attacks against the Resistance and corrupting the Eight Gentle Judges in his attempt to retrieve again the Dark Elf. He even tried to force Dr Ciel to surrender her Ciel System for peace.

She refused. This was because in an earlier mission, Zero found Dr Weil seducing the baby Elves, who've returned after detecting the Dark Elf's signatures from Omega, and he failed to prevent Dr Weil's live missile launch into a densely populated area within Neo Arcadia, launching in Omega at the cost of thousands of lifes and absorbing the Dark Elf into itself. Dr Weil responded by getting Copy X-2 to launch a full assault on the Resistance. Zero naturally destroys all of them and he heads to the top of Neo Arcadia tower, like his first time after waking up, and defeats Copy X-2. Copy X-2 attempts to destroy Zero with an upgraded form, but the long-prepared bomb triggers Copy X-2's explosion. Dr Weil had his moment.

He invoked Ordinance 8 to the entire population, who blindly supported his rule as Neo Arcadia ruler, and began using the combined Dark Elf and Omega against all the Reploids of the world. The Resistance was terribly affected, but the Cyber Elf X comes in again to protect them with his magical powers. This brief lapse allows Zero to trace the location of Omega, and confront him, killing the Baby Elves along the way. Dr Weil continues ranting about humans and their love of power, which he desires after he destroys Zero for good.

Even though Omega forcibly empowers himself with the Dark Elf, he is defeated by Zero again. The crevasse opens and they fall, with the old space of Zero's hibernation revealed again, and Zero meets his original body in battle. The Three Guardians aid him in battle, while Dr Weil tries to no avail to halt Omega's defeat due to it simply being Zero's original body. Zero does the final slash, and the massive energy in Zero's original body is unleashed, killing virtually all there and the site comes crashing down, denting Neo Arcadia a little.

Zero was miraculously alive, thanks to the Dark Elf, now cleansed to be the Mother Elf again. She flew off elsewhere, probably sensing her mission is done and now wants to be left in peace. A big problem that is Dr Weil remains. In the coming four months, Dr Weil's cruelty is revealed and people and Reploids alike run in fear of him. The disorganized diaspora mainly from Neo Arcadia to the nearest land – the Korean peninsula – was so bad that Dr Ciel organized mobile Resistance units to save and unite them into one organized settlement. A few humans who made it reported that the Area Zero of old is richly-vegetated, suitable to stay. Now all in Neo Arcadia wish to run to this free paradise, even Neige.

Dr Weil was enraged, and based on technology unearthed from the Prez Corp labs of old which just happens to be mined Force Metal, he devises methods to eradicate Area Zero for good, wanting to keep all under his rule. Things come to a head when Dr Weil's new chief, Craft and his Weil's Numbers all lead assaults on Area Zero. The struggle continues in various locations and in the end, it was all nothing but a distraction. Dr Weil had managed to produce a laser cannon called Ragnarok, powered with insane amounts of Force Metal used as its core, and intends to fire on Area Zero. Craft however learns the mistakes of his leader, betrays him, aiming the cannon on Neo Arcadia itself. Dr Ciel panics and orders all-out Resistance evacuation of the entire city-state. However, it was too late – it had fired.

More than 20 million people, not including Reploids, perished, and thousands were rescued from the wreckage. Before long, the cannon starts to fire again. Zero rushes to the site and approached the core control room, trying to stop not just the cannon but the whole of Ragnarok from crashing into Area Zero. It turns out that Dr Weil has survived, and he explains his regenerative armour concept and the reasons for revenge against humans and Reploids. Zero doesn't care, Dr Weil is an enemy of mankind and must be stopped at all costs. Dr Weil first fuses with the Force Metal core and engages in battle. As such, it wasn't enough, he fuses with the rest of Ragnarok and engages Zero. Again Zero defeats him in battle, and the meteoring crash presumably causes both characters to die in orbit.

Ragnarok disintegrates into many huge pieces, crashing in many parts of the world, land and sea, and Dr Ciel cries at Zero not returning, vowing to wait for him to return. Meanwhile, the rescued citizens of Neo Arcadia all settle in Area Zero, the entire Korean peninsula and small outcrops of land in south-western Japan, starting anew. Humans and Reploids began to savour the peace together and rebuild their lives. The peace was exactly what Dr Light, Prez and X had long envisioned for all of humanity. In the wilderness in Europe with its own nature, Axl and Iris witnessed many comets hitting the Earth with Iris having some sort of revelation that a great evil has passed. Axl happily suggested they return to civilization.

However, Lumine expressed himself, stopping Axl from moving. He pleaded to Axl to not go back. They argued, but Lumine maintains that it was not the right time to go back. He pleads to them to listen to his request just this once, afraid of what might soon happen. Axl and Iris sighed, agreeing to the Reploid's request. Axl and Iris would remain out of the scene for a very long time. The various Prez underground facilities, still filled with technology from the Maverick Wars era, were covered by nature slowly but surely, and with the old knowledge of Prez archives all but dying by the end of the Neo Arcadian crisis, they will be a source of potential wealth in the future. The Mother Elf, having finally ran out of fuel to sustain herself, collapsed in tire into the Sea of Japan, and was then heard of no more. An era has passed.

Over the years since 2280, when humans and Reploids developed societies, portions of them would pinch off and migrate to settle and develop other devastated regions of the world. In the many areas where Ragnarok fell, there also laid the Force Metal pieces which was fused to Dr Weil's computerized personality and mind. Split in many places, dormant and unable to perform any action, the hatred and anger from its defeat was deep inside these pieces of metal. It yearned to rise back and avenge itself on all of humanity. It would stay in its place, waiting for someone to fall victim to its plans, and one day many long years later, one did.

In the year 2310, with the rise of human population and Reploids now being manufactured by many small companies now owning the formulas for production from Prez Corp's grounds, nations have formed all over the world. All of mankind is now yearning for a single united form of government over all, to rebuild the prosperity of old before the Elf Wars. At the same time, coincidentally, there was a rising sentiment of dislike towards the fact that Reploids are able to live long past the common average lifespan of man. There was debate on many sides amid the desire for singular world unity – if everyone really desired a unity of mankind and Reploidkind, why were there these two races to begin with? Why not unite them as one?

As the rise of factions and coalitions continued, the debate on population grew on. Dr Ciel, now a matured woman close to her 50s, watches from the sidelines as she researched on the integrity of mankind and Reploids, with the Resistance having already evolved into some form of a large policing organization, able to police the world for peace's sake. Alouette by now had largely undergone modifications at her request to be more adult-like, making her unrecognizable from the Reploid girl Dr Ciel rescued during of the Neo Arcadian crisis. In further secret, one man – a descendant of one of Dr Sue's grandsons who removed himself from the family previously – was being swallowed up by the debate and self-grandeur.

That man was Albert S. Wily. He had left his family to pursue an illustrious career in science and politics about 15 years prior, and he was dragged into the unity-Reploid debate. Various coalitions of the world have decided to debate no more and go ahead with world unity, and Albert was a representative of the World Eastern faction sent to meet two representatives, Thomas Jorkun from the Southern faction and Mikhail Korlz from the Western faction. They brought up issues together, and with these three men getting along well, they agreed to a world government called Legion, and they were to rule as 'Masters' for all of mankind.

Days after that, Master Albert happened to journey in the outer lands past the ancient Neo Arcadian border and was pondering on the unity of man and Reploid as a single entity when by mere accident, a Force Metal-Weil fragment nearby was able to make contact with the mechanical implants in Albert's brain. Forcing all its might on Albert, it talked sweet words into Albert's head, taking advantage of Albert's pondering at the time, and promised that working with it would indeed lead mankind to a higher form of existence – a fusion of man and metal for the betterment of mankind – if only so given the chance. Albert was taken in by the talk and agreed to cooperate with this entity. The Force Metal-Weil fragment led Albert to its location, in a debris site, and Albert picked it up, a triangular-like piece of living metal.

Albert dubbed the piece of metal Biometal and named it after himself, not knowing the name of Dr Weil at the time, as a Model W. Model W influenced Albert on the debate, in fact coming up with the policies for the Equality Laws by itself. Man would be mechanical, and Reploids would bear flesh themselves, creating a single race called Humanoids. By making mankind bear mechanical parts, just as Albert had earlier, Model W would be able to exert itself on the world populace again, plunging it into the chaos as revenge for its defeat and desire to rule over all, with Albert as its pawn. Albert meanwhile, absorbed in his dreams of ruling over all and bearing all things in his image, madly cooperated with Model W.

In the meeting at Legion headquarters, built over the ruins of Neo Arcadia, the Equality Laws were presented to the other Masters. Master Thomas agreed with them, while adding in his own clauses that furthered the Laws, with Master Mikhail as witness. Legion and its world-spanning system was soon implemented, and several years later, the humans have shed most of their body parts for mechanicals, and Reploids have accepted human parts from their donors and in effect became Humanoids. The unity issue was solved, but would serve as a ploy for Model W to assert itself on the world again. The ease of influence by Model W rose, and soon, insanity and malfunction by all Humanoids rose. Albert furthered the system, by making simultaneously via wireless interfacing (one change affects every single piece of Biometal) all Model W pieces' biomatching to his DNA data, in his Game of Destiny.

The chaos caused more deaths, and he summoned all survivors of these Maverick incidents to Legion for 'optimizations'. All Humanoids received Albert's data in themselves, setting up the Game of Destiny as devised by Model W. Model W even demanded sacrifices of numerous people and personalities in the form of data, and even made Albert engineer its entire self in such that such sacrifices will surely power it to rise in action. In other words, the data of all Humanoids, specifically bearing emotions of hatred and despair, will power up and reawaken Model W. To ensure immense supplies of hatred and despair, Model W instigated the Maverick incidents so that the Humanoids will suffer. In so doing, when Humanoids are claimed by itself, the emotional data powers Model W – a horrific cycle, a disrespect of life.

Even Dr Ciel unwittingly allowed herself to be mechanized, and in so doing gave way to her fall. By now, the Resistance had changed its name into Guardians – protectors, or 'guardians' – of the people. Guardians have been non-stop clearing off Maverick incidents and crimes. Noticing something odd about this turn of events, in 2312, she led a group out into the Outlands, an area where the first Maverick incident was reported. Among them was a Reploid named Serpent who had survived a Maverick incident prior and joined the Guardians, and thus very likely having Albert's data inside his body and thus being a Model W biomatch.

Model W corrupted everyone in the site, making Serpent crazy with wild promises of power over all. Dr Ciel was able to survive, and though Serpent escaped after slaughtering everyone else and with a piece of a triangular Model W, she was able to make a full study of it and with access to ancient Force Metal supplies from Prez Corp, and inspired with remembrance of old heroes against the regime of Dr Weil (in fact, she recognized Dr Weil in Model W), she was able to trace data of X, Zero, the four Guardians and remoulded them as Biometals.

The Biometals X, Z, L, P, H, F were created as seals of the first Model W she found, and she sealed up the area, initially thinking Model W as one fragment. However, she was mistaken, as she realized that with Maverick incidences rising around the world, Model Ws are in fact everywhere, thanks to Ragnarok's crash. Meanwhile, the original Master Albert suffered from a fatal illness, and Model W directed him to create a dummy body to continue leading Legion and continue the Game of Destiny, and a separate self encoding all his plans and past experiences. During this time also, Albert was able to engineer an ordinary Reploid for an extra body of his, which went unused, and a back-up Model W containing all of Model W's features, but branded as Model A after Albert himself. This would play well in the future.

Albert happened to be able to create Prometheus and Pandora, two Reploid siblings with the purpose of furthering the chaos of the Game of Destiny – a game to externally seek the ultimate winner of mankind and the future, but actually to elevate Albert (and indirectly, Model W) as the ruler of all. Prometheus and Pandora did their job, seeking out Humanoids with specific matches to Model W as the latter demanded it, but having grown tired of the torture Albert placed on them, they tried to escape. Furious, Albert permanently fused Model W to them, to make sure they don't deviate from their life purpose. It was on one of their jobs to seek more Model W biomatches that they were ordered to murder Dr Ciel in cold blood.

For the next 200 years until 2512, it was chaos. Amidst a growing world economy, Masters Thomas and Mikhail worry that the Maverick incidences could destroy the world and relied on the Guardians to secure peace, with Alouette now renaming herself as Praire for unknown reasons. Serpent started over, with details on his betrayal of the Guardians obscured over time, with his personal ambition for power over all. Albert didn't mind, in fact he encouraged it by sending Prometheus and Pandora to assist in building up his strength while they continued seeking for more potential Model W biomatches and wreaked havoc over all.

It was due to Serpent excavating an underground Prez Corp facility, extracting the energy-producing technologies to power up several nations that led to the widespread use of refractor technologies (which will be duly important eons to come) and the establishment of the Hunter's Guild, aiming to get rich quick by unearthing ancient but useful Prez Corp tech. It was during this period where the Cyber Elf technology ran out of use and never seen again. The Game of Destiny continues on, causing misery to those who fell victim and raising more hatred and suffering to all individuals, with Model W no doubt pleased on this development. Several nations fall due to Maverick crimes, the Guardians underwent several reorganizations as they failed in several operations and also confronted the Hunter's Guild in their stubborn and sometimes-selfish quest for ancient technology and wealth.

Serpent thus built his reputation as a hero, after he had his private armies subjugate various Maverick incidents which he had planned (Model W vaguely assisted from behind, but mostly continued mainly via Master Albert). Everything was mostly stagnating between war and peace, while Albert himself continued gathering as many Model Ws in their crude Ragnarok forms. The three Masters had long passed on in death, but their mechanical parts mostly continued their very personalities on Earth, thanks to the same technology preserving Dr Weil's personality long ago. In 2502, this stagnation began its end in secret.

While Albert continued his Model W-collecting at a leisurely pace, with many Mega Men fighting over possession of Model W and the idea of reaching to the highest power firmly entrenched in those players of the Game of Destiny, a terrible incident took place in the town close to the Outlands. A pair of twins lost their mother when the Mavericks killed her, too late to be saved by Serpent's armies. They were then picked up by a Reploid named Giro and raised them in his Giro Express company. Shortly before 2512, the Guardians had a Maverick break-in and had their six Biometals stolen, as part of the Game of Destiny's furthering. Being passed on from party to party, Giro happened to match well with Model Z (the latter chose him), while the Guardian Biometals ended up in the hands of Serpent's Pseudoroids.

During a short Maverick breakout, the two twins Vent and Aile utilized the power of Model X en route a disrupted delivery, earning them the attention of Praire and the Guardians. Serpent, finally deciding it was time to excavate the Model W he found in the Outlands, announces that his Project Haven, the plan to rule the entire nation of Innerpeace, has reached the climax and close to completion. At this point, it didn't bother Master Albert, hence a lack of action from him. Serpent devised Giro to fight the twins to his death, and thus Vent and Aile obtained Model Z's cooperation as well. Having learnt the situation correctly from Praire and understanding Serpent's role in Model W's development, they went to retrieve all Biometals from the Pseudoroids and unseal the cavern Dr Ciel sealed to destroy the core Model W fragment. However, things run afoul when Serpent claims the Model W core for himself and they pursue the criminal to his headquarters, engaging him in battle.

Unfortunately, their rage and anger from Serpent's playing with lifes were so strong that Serpent was able to fuse with Model W, extracting their rage and anger to power and awaken Model W itself. Nonetheless, the Biometals gave the twin courage to fight on, and Serpent was duly defeated. Serpent taunts the twins by saying the creator of Model W is the king of the game, that everyone fighting was the creator's design and it is hopeless to escape it. Serpent dies, his headquarters is destroyed and a major dent is caused in Innerpeace. Giro, able to appear as a final apparition gives the twins courage to fight and cherish their beliefs, and they thus happily join the Guardians as they continue their struggle against the menacing Model W and its unknown (to them) creator. Albert merely giggles in pleasure at all this.

It would be safe to say that Prometheus and Pandora have retreated from this scene to return to their Master Albert and continue stirring the Game of Destiny elsewhere. This is why the Guardians have continued to pursue these Reploid criminals. The Guardians now operate under Vent and Aile's command, as Praire had perished in a Maverick scene shortly after the fall of Serpent. By now, Albert has obtained almost all of Model W's fragments, but needed the rest to complete his Game of Destiny. To further the chaos and thus more hatred and despair to power all Model Ws, he found four more Humanoids of varying degrees of suffering and hate of different backgrounds and gave them the power of Model W.

Prometheus and Pandora, on his orders, infiltrated a Guardian lab and stole four Biometals, and these Biometals were given to these four Humanoids: Atlas, Thetis, Siarnaq and Aeolus. The four Biometals' ability to resist the Humanoids were suppressed thanks to their newly-obtained Model W powers from Albert, and the Game of Destiny went on for 4 years and 8 months. An unexpected twist occurred, spelling its end. In 2517, Raiders, a splinter group that emerged out of the Hunter's Guild several years ago over ideological differences (Hunters excavate the ruins of Prez Corp and others for their clients, Raiders are just thieves), made a raid on an unidentified, sealed lab. It was actually a lab Master Albert had built to store the ordinary Reploid boy of his back-up. From the same lab, they stole Model A.

Albert was furious, because if Model A was deciphered, it could really all his plans and he may be stopped, just at this critical point wher, the Game of Destiny was about to end. He requested the Hunters in the name of Legion to retrieve back the Biometal. Prometheus and Pandora, and a lone rebelling Pseudoroid, happened to hear the news so they similarly went after the Raiders and Hunters' affair. Ashe Jane Wily, a descendant of Albert's family (unfamiliar of the notoriety of the surname from ages past and now), battled with the Raiders on their airship and in turn the Mavericks, but Prometheus presumably dealt a blow that made her unconscious when she saw him about to claim the Biometal.

However, the Biometal has been safe in Hunter hands, so after waking she follows the train to Legion headquarters. During another Maverick incident, Ashe and Model A made contact and established a partnership, even defeating the Pseudoroid in charge. After a report to Legion, Ashe goes on to meet the four Humanoids with the stolen Biometals as well as fighting various Pseudoroids participating in the Game of Destiny. With the deciphering of Model A faster than he though, Master Albert revealed himself as the source of Maverick crimes from over 200 years ago. Ashe went on a solo quest stopping Master Albert from collecting more Model W fragments while also confronting the four Humanoids.

Master Thomas began guiding Ashe throughout her missions, and she had also caught the attention of the Guardians, where Vent comes in and confronts her due to a misunderstanding concerning the Model Ws and the Game of Destiny participants (Aile is presumably on other missions where Model W is concerned). As more of the ciphers in Model A are unlocked, the entire mechanisms of Master Albert was revealed (but not Model W's secret autonomous involvement) – including the Equality Laws, Albert's DNA data in every Humanoid and the roles of Prometheus and Pandora. Vent's misunderstanding with Ashe is cleared and the two cooperate to stop more Model Ws from being collected and try to track down Albert.

In the end, Ashe traces Albert's secret underwater volcanic hideout where all Model Ws from the Ragnarok crash are stored and confronts Albert. Prometheus and Pandora, having secretly followed Ashe, kill off Master Albert and engage Ashe in a bloodthirsty fight. Insane at their defeat, the immense hatred, anger and despair in their hearts were extracted and all Model Ws become active. The real Master Albert, the other body that activated when the original Albert died decades ago, reveals himself. Needless to say, the Model W entity is pleased of having sufficient power to awaken and be fully active in the world. Ashe had no choice but to escape, leaving the unconscious Reploid siblings in the secret hideout. Albert laughs as all Model Ws unite according to Dr Weil's direction and become Ouroboros, a giant Biometal and a machinery factory capable of churning out chaos-causing Mavericks.

The Hunters, who have been wiped out of airships in various missions earlier, join forces with the Guardians to destroy Ouroboros. Master Thomas gave his approval for all to destroy the Maverick machinery and restore order to the world. Even the Raiders, who hold a debt to Ashe during one of her missions, join in and storm Ouroboros. Albert boasts that Model W has the power to control life, and he intends to rule the world and all life into the future as he sees it. No doubt, the Dr Weil personality in Model W is slightly annoyed at the declaration, but nonetheless still works with him. Vent helps fend off the four Humanoids who confront Ashe, and Ashe goes on to listen in her family background before a long battle with Albert. It is clear that Model W is controlling Albert all along, at least that's how Ashe saw it.

By defeating Albert in a difficult battle, the entire system of Ouroboros collapses and Dr Weil screams as he suffers from defeat again and loss of connectivity with the outside world from Model W. Model Z splits from Vent to stop the four Humanoids so Vent could go get Ashe. Model Z was able to strengthen and stimulate the original four Biometal consciousnesses via the same wireless abilities within the Force Metal body itself, thus preventing the four Humanoids' moves. Indeed, Ouroboros crashes into the sea, and as if not bad enough, a grand earthquake plummets and crushes all Model W into the dust, effectively destroying everything. Albert and Dr Weil are no more. Ashe and Vent vow to see each other some day as they venture around the world, with Model A following Ashe. It is revealed Aile saved the ordinary Reploid boy from Albert's sealed lab, Grey, and ensured he become a Hunter.

In the African central wilderness, where Axl and Iris were at the time, Lumine sensed the passing of a great evil. It was him now who suggested going back to civilization and to begin rebuilding their lifes. Iris frowned at Axl's face, saying she's just fine with Axl as wanderers. Settling down in an era requiring Reploids to be mortal was something she was also against, preferring to have an era where they were free to see humans come and pass. Lumine doesn't express his being, but relents and promises to make it up to everyone someday no matter how long it takes. Axl jokes they will have to wait an eternity to do so. Lumine rebukes him with determination, wanting to realize the old days of peace and prosperity shared by all kinds. Axl and Iris shrug at his sudden enthusiasm and share a laugh, to Lumine's confusion.

Several days later, however, something strange happens in Legion. Master Thomas has read everything about Albert since the start of the rebellion (after Albert revealed himself) and reveals his opinion to a neutral Master Mikhail. The latter was flabbergasted, at a sight of the four Humanoids Megamerged to their Biometals flanking Thomas' side. It was revealed that while Model Z tried its best to stimulate the four Biometals to rise and demerge from their oppressive matches, the Humanoids managed to best Model Z's efforts, forcing Model Z to escape and the Humanoids barely made it out with their lifes. Thomas met them in secret, vowing that their efforts to help foster a new world and its reset were not in vain and that they would continue to do so under him instead. Convinced, they switched allegiances.

Master Mikhail felt things would go terribly wrong, so he resigned from Legion and fled into utter obscurity. Thomas began his plan immediately, firstly by meeting coalition leaders under Legion and proposed under a guise of recovering from Albert's rebellion that the world system be reorganized to ensure no more wars or Maverick incidents. Like in the past Dr Weil proposed Project Elpizo, the leaders agreed to support this new measure of a final and lasting peace. Thomas began a widespread overhauling of the system Albert had initiated under Model W's control – now all humans need not bear mechanical parts, and Reploids may shed their mortality. He placed instruments of a Reinitialization Program all over the world to keep track of this transition. Reactions to these changes were however mixed.

Many Humanoids reported and reversed the changes previously imposed on them, from their ancestors, essentially turning back into the human and Reploid races. While their leaders may agree with them, certain parts of the population preferred the status quo, finding practical uses in their mechanization and integration of both races as the Humanoid race. Thomas thus unleashed his fury and cruelty, using shores of Mega Men and their still-held malice and hate against them. Reploids were massacred with their human parts stripped from them, while humans were imprisoned if not murdered in broad daylight and their mechanical parts were taken away. Other parts of the world population gave in fear and surrendered their mortality and mechanic parts, while others were enraged their leader committed cruelty against them.

A long battle commenced between all sides, dubbed the Elder Wars, named after the Elder System imposed everywhere by Master Thomas, lasting several centuries. Civil rights groups and other factions disenchanted with the Elder System resorted to arms, and Master Thomas too resorted to increased violence for forced conversions. The Guardians and other opposing sides united and fought against the Mega Men and other armed personnel of Thomas. Even with Model Z uniting back with Vent and Aile, a stalemate existed on both sides.

100 years into the war, many of those converted back to human and Reploid stature have had it with this constant fighting, even noting the past wars and their background, decided that the time has come to really move on and build a utopian society for all, without the politics of single or many men. Support for this view became widespread strictly in those who've reverted to their original stature, and plans were drawn up for a comfortable living zone for man and machine – away from Earth. Learning from the visions of heroes of the past, the pure humans noted X's vision in particular – he called it Elysium.

Given this ancient Reploid's reputation, being recently revived too, funding for this plan of paradise away from the sorry state of a constant warring Earth naturally poured in and soon, orbital elevators of old began rising to the sky, also joining the various machinery of the Elder System floating in space imposed by Thomas, who was getting wilder everyday. Thomas took no heed of this, even ignoring it when construction of the first settlement in the skies – that spherical body of a moon-like satellite called Elysium – began and was nearly done. He only began to notice it when his System was being hacked into by outsiders.

The humans who devised the Opposing System against the Elder System hoped to destroy the system from inside out, but found that the Elder System was so well defined and secure that outright destruction was impossible, but suppressing it was no problem. Thomas declared the humans and Reploids of the Opposing System traitors, and did not hesitate to use the violent arsenals he had against them. However, the missiles and weapons failed to reach orbit level and even rebounded to crash back on the earth. This drastically changed the geography and landscapes of the planet, wiping out entire pure humans and Reploids and Humanoids alike.

One of the rebounded missiles even crashed where Vent, Aile, Ashe and Grey were fighting against a wave of bloodthirsty Mega Man and the four Humanoids. This effectively ended their existences and those of their Biometals as well. The old order and various organizations (even the Guardians, Hunters and Raiders) were wiped out in a flash. All would become nothing more than discarded memories. The former-Master Mikhail was killed in a freak explosion unrelated to the missile fallout. The same happened to Master Thomas; he was murdered in cold blood by one of his own subordinates tired of the war. At the same time, humans of the Opposing System had overridden the Elder System. The war ended 150 years after it started, and all of mankind celebrated the end. However, the humans of the Opposing System could not find a way to reconcile with their Humanoids brethren nor neutralize the well defined and secured system of orbital Eden cannons pointing at end.

In the end, despite many negotiations, it was decided that all who wished to be purely human and Reploid were to leave Earth and settle in the new Elysium, while those who wanted to remain Humanoid were allowed to stay on a badly-damaged Earth. The lands were no longer recognizable, with entire mountains and plains ready to be engulfed by the sea at any moment so it was perilous to the Humanoids; nonetheless they preferred to stay on Earth. The Eden cannons of the Reinitialization Programs of the Elder System were agreed by Elysium leaders to never be touched. Their successors in time, however, will forget this rule of mercy.

During a period of another 150 years, from 2668 to 2820, the migration of pure humans and Reploids to the haven of Elysium was complete, with the millions staying there and agreeing to the new Opposing System that was able to guarantee good lifes and peace for them. The few millions of Humanoids who survived the Elder Wars were scattered and settled in islands or tiny colonies distributed sparsely over wide lands. For the Reploids Iris, Axl and Lumine, they had been lucky. At Axl's urging, the three made it to an ancient Prez Corp facility underground before the 150-year Elder War. They will survive the geographical alterations.

Mainly led by the now-excited Lumine, eager to repent for his ancient 'crime' of not stopping Dr Weil, they had laboured in secret to connect all the labyrinths of Prez's facilities, so they could have any resource they needed. It was unfortunate they couldn't reach out to share their comforts with other Humanoids, people or Reploids – they were decimated before they would offer salvation. Lumine then had a revelation – with much of the living scattered and reduced in numbers, soon given the right time it might be possible to realize their creator's of a world of multiple people, peace and prosperity. A world reset, but in a more gentle way.

Inspired by this vision, Axl's little brother was back to his self before the Elf Wars. Lumine then created exactly another body for Axl, allowing the latter to finally own a body. Iris and Axl cooperated in whatever he was planning out of genuine goodness here. For the next hundreds and thousands of years, they laboured to accumulate all knowledge of humanity and revitalize them for only good. It would be good to manufacture the old incorruptible Reploids to assist them in world-building, but the three decided to take it on themselves to rebuild the world anew. Truly, they were never bored of work, but they will almost forget to keep watching developments of Elysium and of Humanoids scattered throughout the planet.

For the next thousand years from 2820, the planet's geography changed significantly – landmasses drowned, new volcanoes and hills rose, more deaths of Humanoids went on, but the colonies were resilient and stable nonetheless. With energy shortages again forming, the humans were able to put their easily-replaceable limbs-with-weapons for good use, and they began forming leagues to excavate ancient ruins underwater or on land to search for energy sources (they were lucky too; the various ancient facilities of Legion and some of Prez's which weren't connected to the Reploid siblings' labyrinth network did contain quantum refractor technology capable of powering them). A source of wealth began again, but with it the threat of machines made to destroy anyone deemed by the Elder System not to be purely human or Reploid which would be known as Reaverbots (independent of the suppression).

Diggers and Spotters soon formed, but air pirates also formed – Diggers who preferred stealing and causing havoc on other colonies – and the natural rivalry would last eons. Due to this situation, an added complacency in a peaceful life and an ignorance to virtually anuthing else, descendants of the Humanoids forgot their terrible past, considered them myths and continued living in a dog-eat-dog scenario. Reploid Humanoids naturally died out due to lack of reproduction, leaving only mechanized humans as the sole populace of the world.

Meanwhile in Elysium, leaders were so focused on maintaining a peaceful life in luxury that they even forgot ancient histories of the past, and the rule of mercy was forgotten (but never applied yet). Earth was renamed as Terra, the Humanoids on it became Carbons due to a lack of knowledge, a false rumour that the humans of Elysium created the Carbons on Terra went unvalidated and became an established 'fact' for them, and the Reinitialization Programs were newly dubbed as Carbon Reinitialization Programs, ever ready to clone the original human beings and eliminate all Carbons should the last pure human die out.

Not wanting remnants of the Elder System to arise again, the pure Reploids were organized into armies of units to maintain the Opposing System – Servitor, Purifier and Bureaucratic Units all under the guise of Mother Units. Two Mother Units were created in the first 100 years, one to watch over Terra and another over Elysium – Yuna and Sera respectively. They were to guard against Aberrant Units (or bad elements), either from the Opposing or Elder Systems. Alongside this stagnating development, due to incomplete technologies, mass numbers of pure humans died out from disease and old age. It was only towards the end of the thousand years (by 2800) that a young baby was subjected to an immortal form of medical advancements. By then he was the sole pure human left, and all Units deemed him their 'Master', their allegiances focused on him, and the Opposing System was renamed the Master System. The medical technology was so good, he lived until 3000 years.

Two decades before, a majority of important people in the future would surface. Barrell Caskett graduated with his friend Amelia Ruhn from an archaeology school in a busy island-state, furthering his research in ancient ruins and gaining great fame for it, and Amelia would part ways to be the mayor of the nearby 110-year old Kattelox Island, joining the research on the refractor-blessed and ruins-laden land, only to seal most ruins off for fear of the people's safety. This is not help considering that the island was already famed due to a legend of a massive treasure from the Neo Arcadia era laying underneath it (desired by all Diggers) and of a terrible prophecy that soon the island may be destroyed by divine hands.

Barrell would team up with an old friend from school, Von Bluecher, and embark on several dangerous exploits before eventually heading to Forbidden Island. A young Banner Bighls acquaints with Barrell's daughter Matilda (Barrell's wife passed away shortly after her birth, hence a lack of mention of her) and would eventually seek her courtship years to come. In fact, Banner was so in love with her that upon their marriage in 5826 that Banner assumed the surname Caskett, and that was how their daughter later born that year also had the Caskett name. The former Digger named Lex Loath acquired a vagrant henchman named Glyde and the two would go out with their shark activities to be the most feared of all loan providers.

By 5810, the Master started growing bored of a life of luxury, and happened to befriend a Purifier Unit (all of which had the name Mega Man) named Trigger – who was actually a Humanoid bearing the personality of the human who died thousands of years earlier – and his living monkey-like data-keeping pet Data for many years now. Out of curiosity, the Master who has never learnt anything about Terra pestered Trigger and Data to go with him and see the Carbons. They arrived in Calbania Island, then rich, filled with life and plenty of people. The Master was touched, realizing Elysium was cold and devoid of life in spite endowing eternal life on him, while the mortal Carbons were in the capacity to enjoy it. The Master deteriorated quickly and requested Trigger to shut down the obsolete and defunct System.

Elysium Mother Sera was enraged as she saw Trigger try to take on the System, and Trigger successfully battled various other Units stopping him from fulfilling the Master's dying wish. The entire year of 5811 was full of battles for Trigger as he confronted all, even Sera and Yuna. Yuna, being more observant and curious, decided to not oppose Trigger and observed his actions to study the reasons behind the rebellion. Sera was furious and decided to head to Terra to take on Trigger one-to-one, ending in a stalemate (and with Sera having reduced powers in Yuna's territory). Trigger decided to reset his self to recover from the near-lethal fight (turning him into a nanotech-filled Humanoid child) and transferred all his memories into Data. Sera was going to strike but she was sealed by Yuna at the moment to end the fight and keep the peace, even if just a bit longer. Yuna even sealed Trigger and Data away in Nino Island, and hid all keys needed to activate the Carbon Reinitialization Program, even if she still didn't fully comprehend Trigger's actions and its relevance to the Program.

It was when Sera and her Servitor Geetz were sealed in Forbidden Island that Yuna was seen by Barrell and Von Bluecher, whom had trouble surviving in the cold after their travel crash, and they passed out. Yuna had sent them to Yosyonke town far away, and based on the blurry visions of battle and eavesdropping of 'keys' the rumours of two goddesses fighting, the earth goddess sealing the sky goddess for trying to take away keys from the former and the keys being linked to a great treasure of unlimited energy, the 'Mother Lode', spread like wildfire among many Diggers and pirates. It was around this time that most of the work of Axl, Iris and Lumine were done and they agreed to build incorruptible Reploids to aid their work. 30 years later, Barrell will surely be in an adventure with the Mother Lode.

During this period, Teisel and Tron were born in 5812 into the Bonne pirate family, famous for pillaging various Diggers, and they would be rigorously trained to be somewhat-efficient pirates, if not unlucky ones. In 5831, the Casketts attempt to enter Forbidden Island, believing the Mother Lode to be in there, despite Barrell's protests. Of course, when they never came back, a heart-broken Barrell took it on himself to raise the 5-year-old Roll up. It was around this time too that he snuck into Nino Island ruins and deactivated a pyramid capsule, thus activating Trigger in a 5-year-old body and Data as well. Since his entry was illegal and he dared not stir the anger of the island mayor, he secretly raised Trigger with Roll; her calling him Mega Man Volnutt after a favourite video game character, ironically (probably produced by an over-imaginative Carbon in a gaming company somewhere in Terra).

Back in Forbidden Island, naturally Matilda and Banner had passed out from the cold and Reaverbot attacks. Yuna, guarding at the time, pitied both of them, and first tried to restore Matilda to consciousness. She however ended up using too much of her parts to heal Matilda and wound up taking over her body instead. The amnesiac Banner, whose name Yuna did not know (Banner called out to Matilda actually, hence Yuna knowing her name), was called Joe instead and similarly placed in Yosyonke to recuperate. Weeks later, Matilda was awake and shocked to see her body operate autonomously from her control. Yuna sensed her being and explained the scenario to Matilda in her mind, so Matilda started her life as an audience to her own body's actions for the years to come, with Yuna's real body secured elsewhere.

9 years later in 5840, while a teen Volnutt journeyed with Roll and Barrell in various islands around the planet searching for refractors to make a lifelihood, the ever-nomadic Bonne family head (with both parents dead recently) Teisel took a loan of a million cash from Loath to finance the construction of their large airship-home the Gesselschaft, without Tron's knowledge. Loath, having things in mind for a Teisel unable to pay the debts and interests, arrests Teisel and Bon Bonne and had them work on his secret project to pay off the debt. Tron, shocked when hearing the amount of money used to build the airship, becomes determined with her Servbots (taken from old pillaged designs of similar Mechaniloids from an archaic Prez Corp ground on land during the Jakob crisis) scurry around the various places of Ryship Island to salvage as much cash as possible, earning the ire of local police force.

One million was given to Loath, but the shark demands an extra 2 million, but when that in turn was obtained from more island pillaging, Loath demands more. Tron calls Loath greedy and unreasonable, and Loath has his henchman Glyde throw her and the Servbots in jail, together with Teisel. Teisel reveals the never-ending debt trick on all Diggers around, that he was made to find a Golden Refractor to power a giant Reaverbot called the Colossus (another superweapon built during the Elder Wars) somewhere in Ryship Island. They escape together, battling Glyde while the way out, only to find Loath activating the Colossus and using it to conquer the world. Predictably, Tron and her Servbots embark to disrupt the Colossus' energy supply and defeated the Colossus itself after a hard battle with its mobile head. Loath and Glyde were duly sent to jail and the Bonnes travel debt-free in their airship, fully-furnished and even reaped the reward of having the Golden Refractor to themselves.

Due to a mishap of a Servbot throwing out the Golden Refractor the Bonnes obtained, they decide (after punishing the Servbot severely) to head to Kattelox Island to go ahead the legendary treasure there. Coincidentally at the same time, Volnutt and Roll escaped from an imperilling sea tower and their airship the Flutter malfunctioned, crashing into the same island. This triggered off a series of clashes between the Digger, the Spotter and Bonne pirates who attempt to get the treasure at any cost, while also at the same time going on excavation hunts in the labyrinth complex of the island with Mayor Amelia's support, to really verify if the treasure actually exists and the prophecy of doom were real.

Various encounters in the sub Ruins, towns and lakes ensue (including meeting an exact lookalike of the ancient villain Wily, except this was a Humanoid descendant of Dr Sue, he is not evil and a caretaker of the local Lake Jyun). Eventually, the main target ruins – the Main Gate – was open to explore. Volnutt encounters an awakened Mega Man Juno, who notes the island Carbon population exceeded the limits of ages ago and starts a localized reinitialization program to reset the island. Volnutt, enraged, tries to stop Juno, but Juno uphands Volnutt first and escapes to an inner chamber. The Bonnes, having followed Volnutt behind, set Volnutt free and left him to stop the island's people from being murdered, while they go and feast on the large refractor before them. Volnutt and Juno engage in a long battle; although Juno was defeated, the time taken was enough to stall Volnutt so that an Eden cannon may reach optimal altitude to receive orders for island decimation.

Juno's back-up data was created in the Master System, but Data appears and overrides all reinitialization measures and deletes Juno for good, whom screams silently on his end. Data reveals his role as Volnutt's memory back-up but prefers to elaborate only when the time has come. The island welcomes Volnutt as a hero, and they depart for more adventures, while Barrell muses on Eden's presence earlier. A few weeks later, in the start of 5841, Barrell and the two teens parted ways briefly. While the teens were working on an experimental Charger Drive, Barrell was in Ilux Island investigating a possible crisis there. The teens attempted the Charger Drive, but it damaged the Flutter, so they ended up on the nearby Sealos Island.

It was a first stop of all five islands (being Sealos, Paulan, Ilux, Urakoi and a series of island-like towers). In Sealos, Volnutt and Roll fought the Bonnes to free the town they besieged and claimed a refractor that kept them flying. In Paulan, they crashland (again) and seek out the necessary parts to keep the Flutter going while fending off an attempt at revenge by the Bonnes for what happened in Kattelox Island last year. In Ilux, Volnutt manages to clear off a misunderstanding with local police that he was going to harm Barrell and assists Barrell in the crisis there: the island will sink due to a climate issue, and was duly prevented when the ice needed to keep the island afloat was restored. Barrell rejoins the teens in the Flutter.

In Urakoi, they restarted a malfunctioning energy extraction system, saving the island and the planet from its ash should it eventually erupt, albeit with some unintended help from Tron (who merely wanted the poor-quality refractors produced). They finally end up in an ancient series of towers which rose due to Volnutt unlocking activation keys in three previous ruins. Roll and Barrell were surprised that Volnutt could navigate the towers so quickly (he said it was merely intuition, to their disbelief) and found an entrance leading to 'Elysium'. The tower isn't working, so there was no point in exploring further. The Casketts and Volnutt thus continued on their journey in search of more ruins and energy refractors contained therein. During this time, Loath died in jail from a heart attack and Glyde was able to escape to Loath's base in Calbania Island, effectively making everything Loath once owned as his.

Eight months later, Von Bluecher, rich from technological parts sales all over Terra, invites Barrell to his airship capable of safely entering Forbidden Island and to continue where they stopped 30 years ago. Barrell hesitates, but eventually agrees out of curiosity. By now, the Bonnes, having a minor success running a department store but now resorting to piracy to resolve debts from unnecessary spending, heard about the Forbidden Island press conference and went to the Sulphur Bottom to anticipate this event. At the same time, Yuna also entered to warn all Diggers about the real dangers of the Mother Lode, culminating in the disorder in the airship and stirring Volnutt and Roll to fly to the Sulphur Bottom to reach Barrell.

After a minor fire accident in the Flutter, meeting the man Joe in Yosyonke town and the Yosyonke mine incident, Joe agrees to help Volnutt and Roll with the dropship (alongside his new lady friend Maria and her son), sending them off to the Forbidden Island. After a long journey and a battle with the guarding Reaverbot, Volnutt sets Sera and Geetz free. Sera, fully awake and still remembering her duty to start the Carbon Reinitialization Program when the Master died, casts aside her anger for Volnutt and begins manipulating Von Bluecher and Barrell into believing that they will retrieve the keys to unlocking the Mother Lode – keys actually meant for the Carbon Reinitialization Program in Elysium.

Of course, not only do the Bonnes desire to go after the Mother Lode, but so do Glyde and the veteran air pirate brothers Bola and Klaymoor, with them sometimes fighting Volnutt individually or reluctantly cooperating to do so. Volnutt and Roll endured many long fights against the Bonnes in Manda and Saul Kada Islands to retrieve the Mother Lode keys there (even cooperating with Tron to access the key's chamber in Saul Kada), fighting Bola and/or Klaymoor in Manda Island and Nino Islands (Bola in Manda Island and Klaymoor in Nino Island) and finally the pirate alliance and the dreadful ruins of Yosyonke town.

After assisting the Casketts with an old train unit to fight the pirate alliance, Joe was heard moving with Maria and her son to a warmer climate to recuperate from his old wound. Roll would never see her (amnesiac) father again for a long time to come. After all keys were collected, Sera and Geetz reveal their real selves and Yuna, after being neutral for a while, explains the purpose of the keys and the Carbon Reinitialization Program to Volnutt. Her Servitor Gatz confronts Geetz outside, Volnutt continues the fight while Sera heads to Elysium with the keys. Volnutt is heavily damaged in the end, but Yuna and Data repair him, accessing his secret memories and fully understanding his actions in Elysium 30 years ago.

She throws her support behind Volnutt and a recovered Gatz restores a transport pod outside the Glyde base in Calbania Island. Volnutt chooses to save the Carbons (with Barrell musing on an ancient people before them) and heads to Elysium's Mother Area and the Library to confront Sera. Sera, still not understanding things, battles Volnutt and at a critical point, Gatz sabotages her by trying to assimilate into her systems and halt her. She however overruled Gatz and killed him in the end, coming out with a larger Mother Unit body to battle Volnutt and end him for good. However, as usual, Volnutt triumphs and Sera's body is destroyed. Sera finally understands why Trigger did what he did long ago, and concedes defeat.

Yuna reaches to them and asks Sera to better save herself. Years ago, with Yuna inhabiting Matilda's body, she lost the position as Mother of Terra and now with Sera defeated, essentially the Mother of Elysium is defeated, nothing is left to suppress the Elder System that Master Thomas once imposed on the world. The ancient system of destroying the Humanoids a.k.a the Carbons started reactivating and truly everyone on Terra is now in danger of extinction. Sera chooses to save herself by transferring into Yuna's original body, now fully desiring to live freely. The three are stuck in Elysium, with all means of transport to and fro Terra down due to the Elder System. Volnutt is confident Roll will rescue them.

Data by a miracle of throwing itself down from Elysium into Terra's seas and swimming all the way back to the Casketts thus explains to them the situation Volnutt is, and the pirates and the Casketts team up to engineer a rocket capable of flying to Elysium. Despite numerous failed attempts, they persevere. Over the coming weeks, the Elder System fully activates, and people over numerous islands (in spite of their internal bickering such as feud between biker gangs and the cops) would arm themselves against Reaverbots emerging of various Edens and land-based ruins to decimate them. It is another fight to survive on the global scale.

It was during this crisis that a focal point develops in a far-away Klickelan Island and its Teomo City, where Roll and her old acquaintances explore the ruins there (while also occasionally clashing with the Bonnes over trivialities) to seek a refractor with enough power to propel her rocket into space. Barrell and the other adults too participate somewhat in the search of ruins around previous other islands and newer ones they've not been to before, but the snare of the Elder System caught up with them, hence Roll considered them missing. The young teens would embark on several crazy adventures down the ruins of the Elder System before finally being able to bring Volnutt, Sera and Yuna down from Elysium.

It was around this time that those ancient Prez Reploid children, having toiled so long setting up everything they knew from their lifes eons ago – the great machinery and weapons to conquer the rest of the world and destroy the Elder System, the incorruptible Reploids made to manuever them, and technological improvements for the Carbons' lifes – have completed their work in their underground bases. Lumine smiles confidently, that this time they will remake the world anew as last Prez had experienced it. Axl and Iris ride with confidence that the Elder System cannot destroy them and their works (as they are recognized to be purely Reploids and machine, not Humanoids) and begin unleashing their life-long's works on the world. Iris presses a red button reading 'START'. It was time to reset the world, properly.

The cities, the world government, the collapse of Elysium, the Elder System and Edens, the gentle coexistence of Humanoids, Reploids, other citizens and the original humans to-be-cloned under Lumine's lead, the rebuilding of mountains, lakes, oceans and continents, world surveillance to ensure past tragedies do not repeat again – with the basically immortal three Reploids watching over all … this will be an undeniable victory this time.

The ancient epoch from their life will be realized. Sure, subjugation of everything will take weeks, and rebuilding the ancient glory days will take years if not decades or centuries; but whatever., this is nothing compared to their thousands of years of labour.

Axl was pleased. He's at a new start with his loved ones. New days of dawn have come.


	34. Epilogue Twist

AN AXL STORY EPILOGUE TWIST

The white Reploid was sitting on a bench in a garden area close by the Prez residential tower. He pondered on how managing all of Prez Corp's affairs was tough, as he relaxed before returning to the huge pile of work not yet taken care of.

Lumine silently thought of how the old days whereby he and Iris were simply part of Axl's mind and body and things were freer and easier back then – as if they were meant to be a part of his soul forever – until their separation from his body.

"Lumine!" Iris came in her human form to him. "Axl's overslept by an hour! Again! Can you try and wake him up? I – I have something to do! Urgh, busy!"

"Ah … at it again, huh." He got up. "Alright, alright. I'll give it my best shot …"

Axl groaned in his sleep. He kicked his blankets on the bed, in that human form of his, and he mumbled heavily in his dream.

"NO … make it stop … the horror … I don't want this kind of future …"

A familiar humanoid figure entered his room from the opposite and upon seeing him, rushed over to Axl but taking care not to wake up.

"Urgh – urgh – no … get it off … ah – AH!" Axl finally jerked and woke up in his bed.

"WHOA!" The figure Lumine in his own human form of suits and shoes jerked back. "Dear boy!? Are you okay!?"

Both the Reploid children of the all-powerful mister Prez, looked at each other in Prez's tower mansion. The air gradually calmed down.

"Oh … it was just a dream. Or as the humans call it – a nightmare." Axl inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

"You – you had a nightmare? But Reploids like us don't have dreams …" Lumine looked at him in bewilderment.

"Anywho, you okay? I told you not to play video games last night, and now you're late. It's 10. X called from the Hunter HQ, said you're late for community duties … again."

Axl paid no heed to his brother's words, for he was looking around anxiously.

"Wait, wait. What day is it today? What year is it? Where's dad? Where's that human trash Bob? Is he around!? I'm gonna blast him to pieces –" Lumine then firmly pressed on Axl's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN, DEAR BOY! You're not making any sense! Relax first! Ask the questions later! Really, that human phenomenon of yours must have frightened the life out –"

"Hey, Axl!" It was Iris' turn to budge in the room.

"Zero called me! He says you're late for more duties in Big City and he's gonna go ballistic if you don't – whoa, what happened?"

Her words stopped when she saw Axl panting heavily.

"You look … drenched. You're practically wet everywhere." She walked to Axl's left and hopped on his bed to tend to him.

"Funny story, that one … dear boy experienced a human phenomenon last night called a nightmare. The scary ones. Dreadful." Lumine scratched his head.

"Scared him to be like this." The white Reploid shrugged at her.

Iris began to be interested: "A nightmare? For real?! Amazing! Tell me Axl, tell me! What kind of nightmare did you have?"

Lumine sighed: "You change so fast, dear girl …"

"I can try to retrace it … it was horribly vivid …" Axl calmed himself down before blurting out all he could remember – which was all of it essentially: the tale of Drs Light and Wily, the fall-out and Megaman, the clash with Dr Wily, the great battle over 100 years ago, the recent Maverick wars, Bob and his attempts at world domination, the fight with White Axl.

He then told about how Sue and a Wily descendant of Bob's wrecked in the world, Omega, Elf Wars, Neo Arcadia, the peace between humans and Reploids, Legion, Master Albert, the great flood of the world, Diggers and space, refractors … and seemingly never-ending war.

"It's just horrible … all of humanity is fighting itself non-stop." Nearly an hour had passed.

"I really hope that never happens …" Axl hung his head down, and Lumine again pressed his shoulder firmly, but gently.

"Oh dear boy … you don't have to fret about these kind of things. It's because right now as we speak, things are being made in such a way we will never have your nightmare become a reality. So … just to get rid of your fears, care for a reality check?"

"Yes, please, very much." Axl nodded profusely. His clock now struck 11 am sharp.

"It's December 2178 right now. We graduated from the Hunter's education program a week ago, remember? The faces of the Hunters when they see me – it was memorable. Father was proud of us, he even told everyone he retired on the spot and I was now head of Prez Corporation. I was busy, so I never got to play the video games with you. I apologize for that …"

"Is dad fine? Where is he?" Axl hurriedly asked.

"Relax, Axl … father is upstairs, on the couch again watching his TV … he's fine, Axl. He's never been to the hospital since the Abe incident – the one Lumine and I almost died?"

Iris responded in turn. "Seriously, did that nightmare twist your mind in and out until you don't know which history is real or fake?"

"I – I – just want to make sure. Where – where's Bob? Where's May, Abe and Yun? Where are they?" Axl asked, a little embarrassed.

Iris and Lumine shared giggles before continuing.

"Bob's dead, Axl. The Big City authorities finally caught him in his secret lair in the north. No Red Alert base, no Weil armour, no Yun, nothing. Father tore it down a few months ago."

Iris grimly continued: "His lair was a small home in a middle of nowhere. They got in his jail, maximum security, and hanged him to death not long after you and Lumine fought in Giga City. Avenging Massimo and Marino, remember?"

Axl scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I remember that one … thanks, Iris … so … May and Abe were never resurrected?"

"Nothing of the sort, dear boy." Lumine shook his head.

"Well, everything in your nightmare from that Yun thing onwards is a fake in … our world. Ever since Giga City, we've had only one or two Maverick incidences. Per year. But since last year … there was nothing at all. That's when father reformed the Hunters to be a social organization entirely. As of now."

"Life was boring?" Axl asked both of them.

"Life was boring, if you want to put it that way, Axl …" Iris sighed and dusted her hands on her human blouse.

"What about the whole Cyber Elf thing? What about Zero?" Axl asked.

"Zero never had the Virus ever since … he and Sigma fought. When Sigma punched into Zero's head gem? The Virus was gone from Zero's body entirely."

Lumine continued on: "The Cyber Elf project was a success. That Reploid scientist who fixed Zero's body during the Gate crisis? I had him lead the project. He knows too much about Zero's body, it's a given it works. That's how there are no Maverick crimes since last year. Everywhere we go, there's a Cyber Elf sending anti-Virus signals to instantly neutralize it."

"Ah … no more Virus, no more Mavericks." Axl sighed heavily.

Iris then smiled: "Hey, you want to know about Sue?"

"Oh definitely! Tell me!" Axl became excited.

"You stole my chance to poke dear boy around, dear girl …" Lumine lightly retorted.

Iris smiled at him and turned to Axl. "She's in Big City. Last I heard, her dad died of cancer, like your nightmare."

"Really? Hmm … oh there it is. I remember now." Axl smiled. "Her whole family returned to Big City two months ago and she'll do a doctorate in engineering here … right, right."

Then, Lumine took over from Iris: "I found her name while going through some papers about a Big City university affiliated with Prez Corp. There's an attachment here, so you might see her."

"Alright, awesome!" Axl nearly jumped on his bed. "Wait, one more thing. What about that William Wily? I might have forgotten about that."

Lumine took over from Iris, much to her annoyance: "I got this, haha. We were walking on the streets in the city last week, remember dear boy? That man is very much alive, like what your nightmare said. He was on TV."

"I also ran a background check on him. He is a Wily descendant, but he very much is not into science. He runs businesses, and he's rather prominent in the African Singularity – giving charity and all that. It looks like he's needed there more than anywhere else, he likes what he's doing, so I guess it's safe to say Omega and the Dark Elf of yours will never be real."

Iris quipped: "If Lumine wanted to, he'd even make sure that Weil and Sue will never even cross paths."

"What!? That's insane, dear girl! I don't think I can even do that!"

The two argued lightly in front of Axl. The Reploid was finally relaxed now.

"Phew … I guess the end is not in sight. At least for now."

Lumine stopped arguing, stared at Axl and flicked him in the forehead lightly.

"Ow! What's that for?" Axl moaned.

"You take your little brother very lightly, dear boy. You know how father built me. Do you honestly think I can't surpass my creator? I was meant to do that. Incapable of doing things where father succeeded? Hah! I'll do even better than that! I'll really make sure our world doesn't become like your nightmare! That's a challenge!"

Axl stared at him. "Uh … if you say so."

"Just you watch, dear boy. 100 years from now, we would've enjoyed unending prosperity, not a world apocalypse." Lumine beat his chest once.

"You go do that, Lumine. I'm counting on you." The two shared a light moment before Lumine's beeper rang.

"Oops, got something to do. I guess I'll catch you all later." They watched him walk up and out.

"Wait." Lumine stood at Axl's door, having a sudden idea.

"I have an idea. Dear boy, I'm telling X to let you have the day off. All this world-end talk makes me want to have a family time again. Like what father wanted. Dear girl, hang out with him will you? I'll even make Zero submit. Wait for my good news!"

He rushed out of Axl's room without turning back.

Iris sulked. "Zero's going to hate this …"

"Iris …" Axl got up his bed and made it.

"But I agree with him! We should have a good time together!" She made Axl surprised.

"Ever since Giga City and during your education program we never had much time to spend together! Let's go around, Axl! Anywhere in the world even! Where? The Federation, Nova Europa, African Singularity, North or South America?"

"I – I don't know …"Axl looked at himself first. "I gotta change first … can't go out dirty like this … okay?"

"Okay! Be waiting for you downstairs, Axl!" Iris left him to be.

The Reploid cleaned himself and got dressed in another set of human clothes.

Meanwhile, Lumine fumed to himself: "Neo Arcadia, Ouroboros, Carbons … hah! Not under my watch, that is!"

Predictably, X, Zero and the three navigators didn't like Lumine's orders, but their boss is their boss after all, so Axl got the day off.

Iris found Prez reclining in the living hall on the first floor, so she waited for everyone to gather.

A good ten minutes later, all the Reploids and their human creator were ready to relax as a family. They were in for a good hug.

Lumine drove one of the more finer cars Prez had, but didn't drive as wildly as before; so everyone enjoyed themselves feeling the breeze, holding onto their picnic baskets with food.

It wasn't long before the land-based car flew in the air to soar freely.

Prez smiled as he looked over Big City, and Axl leaned on Iris' shoulder nicely for a nice nap before the stop.

"One day, I'll meet up with Sue … for sure. Ah ~ life is good. I want to stay with everyone if possible …" He mumbled before he fell asleep.

Iris held on firmly to him while the journey didn't end.

The journey of a good life never ended there.

Sure, the Reploid children went for their picnic, Prez was filled with euphoria for having afun time together – even rambling on in gibberish to his heart's content and to Iris' delightful confusion – and sure, 21 years from now, Pre would've passed on from old age. But the most important thing is the three Reploids were united together. A bit of Prez's dream lived on in the white Reploid's heart.

Thanks to Axl, Lumine would make sure it stays that way, a human generation after another. He would go on to pursue the ideal of a single global nation on Earth to ensure that dream is realized. No matter the challenges, this smug self of him would persist on – and Iris and Axl could only sigh and watch him do so mercilessly.

(Spoiler alert – the job was done in 100 years and 10 seconds)

What Dr Light wanted ages ago came true.

Humans and Reploids together. There was peace. There was love.

Forever (in an ironic way of obtaining it, when you think about it – from Reploids, not from humans).

THE END

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi all! If you've made it this far, congrats! You've read everything in the original An Axl Story! If you skipped to here for some reason ... start over again. Boo.**

 **In case you didn't get the meaning of this Epilogue Twist - everything in First Series, Continuation, Existpeace and Origintale happened in this universe, while Greatfriction and Big Consummation didn't (IT WAS ALL A DREAM IN AXL'S MIND HAHAHA), and Epilogue Twist takes place immediately after Origintale.**

 **I used Greatfriction as my own version of X9 that leads to the MM Zero series, Big Consummation was everything from MM Zero 1 to the now-cancelled MM Legends 3 summarized history, while Origintale was a giant summary of the MM Classic and X series.**

 **With that said, I really hoped you enjoyed reading everything, and thanks for your viewership so far.**

 **End of original An Axl Story.**

 **REWRITTEN continues on until it ends.**


	35. Extra Ending (Posted 2019)

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi there! Yes, I was done with this series so long ago, and as of 5th February 2019, I am still focused on trying to finish An Axl Story Rewritten.**

 **However, I had long ago drew cartoons in my DA account of what happens after Epilogue Twist, and leaving them there was not satisfactory, so I decided to incorporate all these cartoons into an Extra Ending so to speak, and then leave AAS on a completed streak. Then it's based to AASR.**

 **For now, enjoy whatever remnants bits I had. Please read this with Epilogue Twist taken into account.**

* * *

AN AXL STORY EXTRA ENDING

22 years after Axl went on a picnic with his Reploid siblings. The world can be said to be a happier place. Free from the Maverick Virus for good. And of course, no more Bob disturbing the Reploid populace.

Axl sighed, as he recalled the solemn moment of himself, Iris and Lumine in their professional human forms standing in front of Prez's grave, giving the former human a moment of respect – three weeks from the day he had died from old age one year ago.

"Sigh … this is boring." Axl was in the Hunters HQ in his own cubicle, bored out of his mind doing nothing.

The Hunters had been reformed into a social organization that further aided and strengthened peace among humans and Reploids. Axl was fine with doing whatever he was assigned to, but he rarely had his siblings' company.

"I wonder how Iris and Lumine are … must be tough maintaining Prez Corp as it is …" He sighed again.

He then recalled again that day, 22 years ago when he had gone on that picnic.

They had driven off to a lone patch of green ground on a hill in the distant from the main metropolis of Big City's few districts. It was spring, so nature lush was abundant.

Iris placed out the picnic blanket on grass and arranged the picnic baskets. Prez was almost jumping about here and there. Axl and Lumine watched him.

"Tis a new breath of air I smell with a sense of refresh and life!" He cheered.

"Father, what kind of speech is that …?" Iris could only mutter with a smile.

"Dad'll have to enjoy that as much as he can." Axl said. "We don't know when he's gonna go …"

Lumine felt glum, since Axl was talking about death. "Don't talk about that topic at all … please, Axl … it's just wrong and rude …"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I know I will die a happy man!" Prez said.

"Huh?" Lumine threw a confused look at his human creator.

Axl passed around four bottles of cream soda. "You're saying that because … you've brought us all together as a happy family. Well, you made me and Lumine but … you adopted Iris into your own circle after the Final Weapon incident … but it doesn't matter. Right dad?"

"Ho ho! It is! I'm so happy to have you three Reploids with me! Bottoms up!" Prez said.

Iris was happy. "Yay!" Lumine resigned himself to that happy statement. "I suppose that's true … alright, fine. Let's just be happy."

"CHEERS!" Everyone toasted each other and drank their cream sodas.

After that, Axl only remembered happy eating, and happy lounging on the grass. Prez was standing on top a mound whereas the three Reploids sat and gazed over the city.

"I miss dad … it's been 3 weeks already …" Axl groaned lightly.

He saw none of his friends and colleagues and navigators around.

Then suddenly, he felt two wavelength signals stir inside his head. Iris and Lumine had transferred in from their newer generation bodies to spend time with Axl.

"Hi hi! We're back, Axl! Free from work at last!" Iris said cheerily.

"We both managed some time from work, dear boy." Lumine said happily. "How about some quality time together, just like old times when we were part of your body?"

"Urgh … guys, you almost gave me a bright. Don't shout in my head …" Axl nearly jerked on his chair, but controlled himself.

Axl then sneaked out of HQ to enjoy himself with his siblings. He didn't have to worry about anything; he wasn't on duty that day.

Iris and Lumine were backseat-directing him how to play a run-and-gun game's stage in the Prez Corp tower mansion, where the machine boss dived in circles and released missiles in confusing patterns, but he retorted back that he knew how he was playing the main character.

Axl drove a hoverbike on one of the more confusing driveways in Prez Corp to try and claim the mantle of speediest bike ride around the Corp, from Lumine – who had the top score. And Iris had to turn away (inside his mind) as she couldn't stand speedy rides.

After all that shenanigans, Axl turned on his human form to mingle in the human eateries around a local Big City plaza park, munching in on a delicious big salami sandwich, with Iris enjoying it with him while Lumine complained in a murmur there was too much sauce.

Hours later, Axl sat on the grass in another park surrounded by Big City. He was relaxed, and he felt Iris and Lumine relaxed inside him as well.

"Today was good, guys … today was good." He muttered.

"You said it." Iris said. "Indeed, dear boy." Lumine smiled.

"Do you remember that time I was able to brew tea and bake cakes properly?" Axl asked.

"Yeah!" Iris answered. "It was tasty, finally! And no more burning the kitchen too!"

"Urgh, don't remind me …" Axl groaned.

"You improved, and that's what matters. At least father was able to eat your food just fine without trying to not barf." Lumine remarked.

"Hold it." Axl said then closed his eyes to see the forms of his Reploid siblings inside his computer brain and all the systems data circulating the scape.

"If you guys are free, why didn't you come to me in your own bodies? Isn't it more fun with you by my side instead of … you know, inside me?" He asked them.

"We did think of that … but, I decided that I want to be in my original body." Iris answered.

"Just nostalgia, dear boy. And also gratitude to the place where I was returned to normal by dear girl. My own way of thanking both of you, I guess." Lumine answered.

He maintained his eyes as shut, and he reached out to hug his siblings.

"Well, alright, fine. As long as we are together." He uttered.

"Hehe!" Iris couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you so much, dear boy." Lumine returned the embrace by at least patting his shoulder.

Axl would spend more of his free time with his Reploid siblings. He was happy.

During one such free time, Lumine decided to call Iris and Axl and reveal to them his grand plan which was inspired by Axl's nightmare of Copy X and Model Megamen and Diggers digging the ruins for crystals for cash and powering civilizations.

"Unification? Really?" Axl pondered as he looked on a projected hologram of the Earth, divided politically into five mega-nations roughly organized based on the continents.

"Yes … father made five of the mega-nations, right?" Lumine then played with the keyboards and had the hologram display a united mega-nation with a capital in Big City.

"I would prefer a whole world united under a single human family. Everything is peaceful now, so why not? The timing may never be better." He continued.

"You may create a lot of enemies from the humans who do not wish to endure the effects of sudden globalization … are you sure this is worth it?" Iris asked.

"Again, the timing could've not been better. We have peace, no Mavericks nor viruses, I know father's way of dealing with humans and Reploids alike. I'll do it, so that the apocalypse will never come." Lumine smiled.

"If you say so …" Axl said. "I'm not sure how this will go though."

"The very first thing I would do after I've achieved this is take a long long nap. I'll show you. I will create Paradise, no, even Elysium properly on Earth!" He gestured.

"Come on, Axl." Iris patted his shoulder. "Lumine's planning stuff. Best not to disturb him."

She ushered Axl out of the massive computer room. They walked down the corridor with happy faces, while Lumine smiled as he planned things out meticulously.

And indeed, Lumine endured and persevered for the next 100 years (and 10 seconds) from that moment to ensure that Axl's nightmare never came true.

Of course, it would turn true. It's Axl's story. Everything has to turn out fine because of him.

THE END FOR REAL

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And with that, as of 5th February 2019, now only I declare AAS to be fully complete. Thanks so much for your attention and readership since this fanfic's inception like over 15 years ago. I have no idea what will happen down the road, but I hope all is wish and I wish you all well.**

 **In the meantime, AASR (An Axl Story Rewritten) is still being written. Enjoy the newer take on AAS in a different manner!**


End file.
